Underfell Au - En Busca de mi otra mitad
by Miguel16310
Summary: Antes de irte por la ultima voluntad de Gaster me juraste volver...y durante todo este tiempo no lo has hecho...ahora no me queda más remedio que ir a buscarte aunque no sepa donde estas...te encontrare aunque cueste mil cargados...y pacificare hasta el último de ellos que se me interponga si debo!...porque todo esto lo hago por ti...porque tu eres mi otra mitad...
1. Prologo: Lo Pasado

**Déjenme darles una advertencia...¿quieren pasar un buen rato?...por que si continúan leyendo un poco más...quizás les vaya a gustar lo que sus ojos contemplaran...eh?...¿así que quieres pasar un buen rato con mi futuro fanfic?...pues...BIENVENIDO SEAS :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De todas formas No se qué carajos estuve escuchando para hacer esto, yo la verdad escucho canciones para inspirarme en situaciones, escenas y el por que de las historias que escribo y terminan escritas en bloc de notas...espero que disfruten el prologo, las almas en si serán OC en este prologo, porque necesitan un nombre no?, en fin, gocen, disfruten, ect.**

Prologo: Lo Pasado.

(Inserten: watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ )

La superficie, un mundo perfecto, habitado anteriormente por dos razas, Humanos y Monstruos durante la edad media...las razas convivían de manera pacífica, pero muy pocas cosas son eternas, la paz entre los dos no lo era, un día, la guerra estallo entre las dos razas, los humanos derrotaron y con ayuda de los mejores siete magos humanos de todo el planeta exiliaron a los monstruos a el Underground, un enorme subsuelo debajo del Monte Ebott, entonces, el tiempo paso, la era del renacimiento llego, y con esta, la primer humana cayó dentro del Underground, en su pecho, una de las siete características de las almas humanas, y la más poderosa de todos los tiempos, El color rojo de la toda poderosa Determinación...Chara era el nombre de aquella pobre niña que fue repudiada y odiada con todo su poder por los humanos del mundo renacentista, considerada por estos como la vasija del odio y maldad de todo el planeta, a aquella pobre chica de ojos rojos se le negó todo tipo de amor, afecto y protección por parte de sus iguales...determinación, harta de todo esto corrió, corrió y corrió por el Monte Ebott, si ya no tenía posibilidades de ser amada por nadie entonces no necesitaba vivir, y entonces se lanzo hacia el vacio, cayo, en la obscuridad y la penumbra, pero no murió, su pierna derecha se rompió, malherida, lastimada y moribunda hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance en aquellos minutos de agonía...clamo por ayuda...a dios, a los humanos, a sus padres, a cualquiera...pero nadie vino...casi nadie...

Asriel Dreemurr, Hijo del Rey Asgore Dreemurr y su Mujer, Toriel Dreemurr oyo los llantos de la niña, fue a socorrerla y sanarla, y la llevo a su hogar, con sus padres, los cuales acogieron a la chica de castaña melena y desnutrida apariencia en su familia, la pobre, aterrada y asustada se dejo llevar por el, con algo de confianza y un extraño y reconfortante calor en su pecho, los padres del pequeño Asriel al ver a la humana que cargaba en sus brazos se maravillaron y inmediatamente se encariñaron con ella, adoptándola y volviéndola una más de su familia...el Underground estaba lleno de felicidad y esperanza, todos sonreían y eran felices, no necesitaban volver a la superficie ni tampoco vengarse de los humanos...pero...

Chara Dreemurr, en su corazón no entendía estos sentimientos que la rodeaban en todo momento, el amor que todos le brindaban, le gustaba, y le reconfortaba, ya no se consideraba una humana como tal, se consideraba un monstruo y parte de su gente, era feliz...por primera vez era feliz en su corta vida, pero...esa felicidad termino al cumplir los diez años...cuando su perspectiva brillante de su mundo nuevo cambio...los veía a todos desde las penumbras, veía a los monstruos, a todos, a su pueblo, su gente...sus iguales atrapados en el Underground por los humanos...sin libertad...condenados a estar aquí por la eternidad...fue entonces que el amor y la bondad comenzaron a marchitarse cual flor en el determinado corazón de la pobre, el tiempo paso, su mente, ahora fría y calculadora dio en el clavo...sabía lo que tenía que hacer...ingirió flores doradas, un veneno para cualquier criatura sin importar la especia, la humana determinada cayó enferma, sin posibilidades de ser salvada, los corazones de los monstruos se encogieron al ver a una gran amiga como ella en un estado tan penoso, los peores afectados eran sus padres y hermano, los cuales hacían todo lo posible para intentar rescatarla de las manos de la muerte que la reclamaban, pero ni siquiera Wing Dings Gaster pudo hacer algo por la damisela.

Tuvo una ultima petición, con la mano de Asriel entre sus brazos, ver las flores doradas de su pueblo donde nació antes de morir, pero eso no podría ser, la barrera era inquebrantable, por lo que llorosa y sonriente, falleció...Pero las cosas no terminaron allí, Asriel, sin querer absorbió el alma de su difunta hermana, adquiriendo un poder inimaginable eh inigualable, el suficiente como para poder pasar por la barrera, y depositar su cadáver en una camilla de flores doradas en el centro del pueblo donde ella vivió, pero los humanos, al ver al monstruo con el cuerpo muerto de una de los suyos, pensaron que este había sido su asesino, por lo que usando todo lo que tenían, le atacaron sin piedad, Asriel quien tenía el poder para destruirlos, no lo hiso, dentro de el, la voz maligna de Chara junto al odio por los humanos le rogaban y tentaban que acabase con ellos, más su voluntad era inigualable, superando los maliciosos deseos de su hermana, el príncipe volvió a su hogar, en el jardín de flores doradas donde sus padres miraban escépticos el moribundo cuerpo de su retoño, este sonrió, y cayó al suelo, volviéndose polvo en el jardín, el Underground fue brutalmente cubierto por un manto de obscuridad, los humanos les habían arrebatado todo a los monstruos una vez más, Asgore, el rey, sumido en la furia y la ira le declaro la guerra a los humanos una vez más, diciendo y declarando ante todo su reino que desde aquel día, cualquier humano que entrase en el Underground sería asesinado, y una vez se reuniesen las siete almas restantes la barrera seria destruida y los monstruos tomarían la superficie.

Toriel, no contenta con las decisiones de su marido, renuncio a su puesto como reina y huyo a las ruinas, declarándole a su ex-marido que desde ese momento, ella haría todo lo posible por proteger a cualquier humano que entrase en el Underground, Chara seguía allí, expectante, con trozos de su alma en las flores doradas de su pueblo, las cuales fueron arrancadas y tiradas al agujero que daba la entrada al Underground, no paso nada de tiempo para que la ahora ex reina se diese cuenta de esto, y sepulto con lagrimas en los ojos el cadáver de su retoña en el lugar por donde caían los humanos, donde su hijo la encontró, y planto las flores allí, y con estas, amortiguarían la caída de todo aquel que entrase...

El tiempo paso, y entonces, ocurrió, el segundo ser humano cayó dentro del Monte Ebott, Una niña de dorada melena de nombre Alicia, en su interior descansaba el alma celeste, el color de la timidez, pero de la comprensión, Paciencia era su poder, Toriel vio con gran felicidad a la niña, quien armada con un cuchillo de cocina hecho de plástico y un lazo rojo en su cabello se enfrento a esta, pero pronto desistió de sus ataques al ver las verdaderas y nobles intenciones de la cabra, pasaron mucho tiempo juntas como madre eh hija, Toriel volvía a sonreír, pero todo cambio un día en que Asgore visito las ruinas con intenciones de hacer volver al amor de su vida, más sin embargo al ver a la niña toda buena intención en el corazón del rey desapareció, y acabo con esta, quedándose con el alma de Paciencia y llevando a la pequeña Alicia a su fatídico fin, Toriel quien no encontraba a su nueva hija la busco, hasta que con lagrimas en los ojos vio su Lazo Rojo y Su cuchillo de juguete que usaba para creerse cocinera en el suelo, su cuerpo desaparecido...nuevamente había fallado como madre...

Mientras tanto, Wing Dings Gaster, el científico real y la mano derecha de su amigo de la infancia, Asgore Dreemurr el rey, desarrollaba experimentos con la alma de paciencia intentando ver la forma de crear almas artificiales para acelerar el proceso de liberación, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver una microscópica mancha carmesí en el celeste y brillante corazón de la difunta rubia, una mancha que sin esfuerzo aisló, una manchita de color rojo, sus análisis indicaron que era un trozo del alma de la primera humana caída en el monte, era Determinación, por lo que entregándole el alma a Asgore para que la guardase, el científico real comenzó a experimentar con la característica de la primera humana caída hacia ya un tiempo, descubriendo un inmenso potencial y poder en esta misma, el poder de determinación era increíble, pero debía dejarlo por el momento, su mundo necesitaba una nueva fuente de energía, así que puso todo su empeño en desarrollar un sustento automático que alimentase a todo su pueblo...

El Core, fue como le llamo, Núcleo en ingles, pues era cierto, era el núcleo de todo el Undeground, alimentando a este por completo, y de paso siendo la barrera entre las ciudades conocidas como Hotland, Snowdin, Waterfall y Las ruinas, separándolas del castillo del rey, nuevamente el tiempo paso, Asgore a regañadientes tuvo una alumna la cual quería ser su discípula, Undyne The Undying, y no fue el único, Gaster luego de haber creado con dos partes de su alma a dos esqueletos de nombre Sans y Papyrus, adopto a una aprendiz, Alphys, la cual tenía un gran potencial como sucesora.

De nuevo, el tiempo paso otra vez, y el tercero llego, Maxwell, un niño de cabello negruzco con una bandana anaranjada atada a su frente, y unos Guantes Resistentes de color gris, el, poseía el alma naranja, el color de la calidez pero de la fuerza, El era Valentía, quien esta vez, al verse con Toriel no actuó de forma negativa, fue un buen hijo para esta, pero no pudo resistir más y creyendo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, decidió abandonar a su nueva madre para intentar salir del Underground, pero esto fue inútil, llego a Snowdin, solo para encontrarse con su rival, Sans El esqueleto y el Hijo mayor de Gaster, quien por ordenes de su padre acabo con la vida del humano, y llevo su alma y cadáver a este, el Guantelete Gris desapareció en alguna parte de Snowdin y la Bandana fue tomada por una vendedora...el tercer humano había fallecido...

Gaster, ahora con la ayuda de Alphys, descubrieron de nueva cuenta una onza diminuta de Determinación en Valentía, extrayéndola, y comenzando a hacer experimentos con esta, intentaron reavivar a los monstruos fallecidos por la edad, pero solo se volvieron monstruos horribles llamados Amalgamas, los cuales ocultaron en el laboratorio verdadero, para ser reemplazado por otro más, de allí su nombre, "Verdadero", Alphys y Gaster queriendo mostrarle a Asgore sus descubrimientos con la determinación, no se dieron cuenta que un poco de esta en forma de liquido cayó sobre la flor más grande del jardín del rey, esta flor había sido cuidada y plantada por Asriel y en esta misma su cuerpo se había vuelto polvo, con la determinación, aquella flor revivió, con vida, y recuerdos y conciencia, era Asriel, pero sin un alma que le permitiese sentir, pero a cambio ahora podía usar un nuevo poder...el Reinicio...cargar y guardar...pero no serbia de nada...Asriel, Ahora Flowey decidió dejar sus poderes de lado, y ver que sucedía si dejaba de jugar con el tiempo.

El cuarto cayo, un chico de cabello gris, lentes semi-rotos por la caída y un cuaderno de notas en mano, Michael era su nombre, su alma era morada, el color de la inteligencia, pero de la curiosidad, La Perseverancia era lo que predominaba en su alma de manera total, con un gran intelecto, el niño tomo el cariño de Toriel, pero al igual que Maxwell, este quería salir del Undeground, Toriel le enseño a luchar, el cuaderno de Michael tenia poderes, podía utilizarlo como si fuese un hechicero, por lo que aprovechándose de esto, Toriel le enseño magia avanzada para protegerse, y luego ella le dejo ir...al contrario que Maxwell, Michael era inteligente, pudo detener los ataques mágicos de el Mayor hijo del científico real y escapar de este, pero no conto con Waterfall, alli, la reciente capitana de la guardia real, Undyne le esperaba, por lo que una batalla campal se desato, el chico uso sus conocimientos y su intelecto para poder derrotar a la capitana...pero ella era más fuerte...así que su vida fue cegada, y una vieja tortuga de avanzada edad recogió lo único que quedaba del chico perseverante que no había sido llevado por Undyne, Su librito de notas y sus lentes rotos...

El tiempo paso nuevamente, Alphys y Gaster trabajaban juntos como maestro y aprendiz, pero...Gaster luego de crear su más reciente experimento, el "Gaster Blaster" un arma flotante capaz de canalizar la energía mágica de él y sus hijos Sans y Papyrus para poder atacar de manera muy efectiva, Gaster se encontraba en el Core, un día cuando este se encontraba en estado crítico, por más que lo intentaba no podía arreglarlo, su hijo mayor y su aprendiz intentaron ayudar a su padre y mentor, pero este se los impidió, y sacrificándose, detuvo el Core a un gran precio...su existencia, una explosión borro el cuerpo del científico como únicos espectadores estando Sans y Alphys, por lo que este, les pidió que no le olvidasen sin importar nada, cosa que no hicieron...todos olvidaron a Gaster excepto Flowey, Sans y Alphys, por ende terminando la gran mayoría de monstruos creyendo que Alphys había sido la primera y única científica real...

Mientras en la superficie, el quinto niño, James, un joven peli naranja con deseos de ser cocinero fue engañado por un grupo de malos compañeros suyos, por lo que inevitablemente el pobre adolecente cayo al Undeground, en su mano una Sartén Quemada, en su pecho un corazón verde brillante, en su rostro una sonrisa y en su cintura un delantal sucio, el era Amabilidad, contrario a sus predecesores paso muchísimo tiempo con Toriel, pero inevitablemente James se dio cuenta que extrañaba su familia, por lo que de manera amable como era común de él le pidió a Toriel que le enseñase a luchar con magia, esta acepto gustosa con depresión pero con esperanza de que su nuevo niño pudiese salir del mundo subterráneo, por lo que con sus conocimientos vieron que el tipo de magia de James era la protección, su defensa era increíble, pero tenía un gran efecto adicional, la sanación en menor medida, por lo que sonriente la cabra con grandes esperanzas de que el sobreviviese le dejo marchar...y así lo hiso, su defensa y su sartén fueron poderosas y amables con todo aquel que se cruzo por su camino, logrando esquivar los nuevos ataques de un melancólico y dudoso Sans, quien luego de la muerte de su padre, había tenido dudas respecto a continuar con la caza de humanos, por lo que al ver la amabilidad en el niño le dejo marchar, con una sonrisa este acepto gustoso, incluso su defensa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerle frente a la capitana de la guardia real, pero no conto con un nuevo enemigo, Mettaton, un Robot que almacenaba a una fantasma de nombre Happstablock, creado por la doctora Alphys para este mismo espectro, fue el oponente de James en Hotland...y tristemente, el también cayó derrotado por la glamurosa robot.

Alphys con las notas de su mentor siguió estudiando la determinación, Flowey reiniciaba un par de veces para intentar ayudar a James, y que este le hiciese sentir algo, pero todos su intentos fueron fallidos, por lo que se rindió en intentar lograr algo con el quinto humano, el tiempo paso nuevamente en el Undeground, el corazón de flowey se volvía más negro, Asgore caía en depresión y Toriel aun más al ver a todos sus niños fallecer, entonces, el sexto niño cayo, Una chica de tez morena, ojos azules y cabello plateado, con unas zapatillas de ballet en sus pies, y un tutu en su cintura, esta era Martina, tenía un alma de color azul, era amable, tierna, dulce pero bastante tímida y nerviosa, La Integridad era ella, se quedo tiempo con Toriel, pero fue limitadísimo, la madre cabra no la quería dejar ir...por lo que decidió escaparse, pero tristemente, no pudo superar el recorrido de su predecesor, ella llego hasta Waterfall, solo para entretenerse con las flores azuladas de esta, y por un mísero descuido, la joven fue emboscada por la capitana de la guardia real, Martina al no saber luchar intento usar su ágil cuerpo y sus fuertes acrobacias para poder hacer algo en contra de Undyne, más sin embargo...también llego su fin inevitablemente...Flowey abuso de los puntos de guardado unas cuantas veces para matarla el mismo, encontrando un gran placer en esta acción, pero decidió dejarle la muerte de Martina a manos de Undyne...nuevamente determinación fue encontrada en su alma.

Entonces en el mundo humano llego la era de el viejo oeste, la era de los vaqueros, un niño, joven de cabello rubio, un sombrero café con una estrella plateada y un gran sentido por La Justicia, llego al Undeground, Este era Jacob, su alma dorada como su cabello reflejaba su cualidad, la Justicia, este decidió quedarse con Toriel durante bastante tiempo, pero tristemente, la abandono con una nota como ultimo recuerdo, el joven fue quien llego más lejos que ninguno antes, llegando hacia el Hotel MTT, un hotel inspirado en la creciente fama de Mettaton, Jacob perdono la vida del robot dejándole herido y disfuncional, siendo el primero de todos sus predecesores en llegar y estar frente a frente al mismísimo Asgore, Jacob empuñaba su revólver y su capacidad de tiro con gran valor, su sentido de la Justicia era fuerte como para hacer frente por largo tiempo al rey de los monstruos, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarle...y murió...

(Inserten: watch?v=DAGX2RuUlSY )

Miles de años pasaron para humanos y monstruos por igual...entonces...un día...durante el siglo veintiuno...sucedió...la reencarnación de Determinación finalmente llego al mundo...en forma de un humano Huérfano de nombre Frisk, este, tenía un pensamiento distinto a sus iguales...quería ayudar a los monstruos...quería salvarlos...quería proteger...quería que todos vivieran felices tal y como lo hacían antes de la guerra de milenios atrás...nadie le oyó...por lo que, al igual que su antepasada, con el corazón lleno de Determinación, se lanzo hacia el Monte Ebott, al caer en la tuba de su predecesora logro algo que ninguno de los otros seis niños logro, ellos absorbían una onza de la determinación de Chara que había en las flores...pero el, al ser pura determinación, de manera indirecta al caer en la tumba de la niña entro en contacto con ella...el cuerpo de la chica, reacciono, y la trajo de vuelta a la vida, ahora siendo la compañera mental del Frisk, quien le enseño sobre los verdaderos poderes de determinación, el poder de cargar, el poder de guardar y salvar, el poder de reiniciar la realidad total...ella le intento convencer de hacer la ruta genocida, más sin embargo sus intentos fueron fallidos...Frisk sacudió todo el Undeground en su interior con las características de sus siete predecesores, y logrando lo que ninguno logro...salvarlos a todos...el final pacifista...el era un pacifista...pudo salvar y darles a los monstruos un final brillante...pero lo sentía dentro de si mismo...había dos personas que aun no eran felices...Asriel Dreemur, transformado en Flowey y Chara, quien luego de hacer por una vez la ruta genocida, termino encariñándose con el chico de castaños cabellos, y pidiéndole que encontrase alguna forma de salvarle...a ella y a su hermano menor...así que, utilizando todo su poder reinicio la línea temporal y comenzó a tomar todas las decisiones posibles, en cada ruta pacifista, en cada ruta neutral, en cada ruta genocida, miles, millones, billones de rutas tomaron para él, asesinando a miles de monstruos, diciendo cosas diferentes, haciendo cosas diferentes...tomando decisiones diferentes, pasando malos ratos con el hijo de Gaster...asesinando al hermano menor de este...y entonces lo descubrió...la forma de salvar a Chara y Asriel...los trajo de vuelta...y los reunió con todos...la felicidad era total...y Frisk, quien había pasado miles de años con y rutas con la chica, termino encariñándose demasiado con esta...y ella termino igual, oh mucho peor, perdidamente enamorada de el y viceversa, ahora todos Vivian felices juntos...bueno...casi...algo no dejaba a Frisk dormir luego de jugar con Asriel y Chara por las noches...

(inserten: watch?v=nlC5xRsl6Nk )

Frisk ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente, a su lado, la litera que compartían Chara y Asriel, el pequeño menor de los tres sonreía dormido, la castaña ex genocida dormía igual feliz, con un muñequito pequeño hecho a mano con apariencia similar a su castaño pacifista, en cuanto a este, que dormía en una cama a lado izquierdo de la litera de ambos Dreemurrs...el tenia una cara de incomodidad total...

Sueño de Frisk:

Un espacio gris, sin nada era el escenario presente, en el centro se encontraba Frisk de rodillas mirando al suelo con gran terror.

Frisk: Oscuridad...aun oscuro...más oscuridad...aun mucha más oscuridad...frio...aun frio...más frio...aun mucho más frio...miedo...Chara...Toriel...Asriel...Asgore...Sans...Papyrus...Undyne...Alphys...por favor...ayúdenme...no...quiero...por...favor...y...y...yooo~...

?: Tranquilo...niño pacifista-fue la voz que calmo los temores de Frisk, este levanto la cabeza para ver a un esqueleto un poco más alto que Papyrus, su cráneo parecía roto por el lado inferior de su cuenca izquierda y por el lado superior de su cuenta derecha, además de tener siempre una sonrisa en su boca, dos manos flotaban a su lado, una naranja y otra azul ambas perforadas en la parte de la palma-es un gusto conocerte finalmente, encarnación de determinación.

Frisk: q...quien es usted?-pregunto el castaño nervioso-y...como conoces a Chara?...como me conoces?...que es este lugar?...

?: tres preguntas simples, en primera, me presento, Soy WingDings Gaster, el primer y original científico real, amigo de la infancia de Asgore y creador así como padre de Sans Y Papyrus, conozco a tu pareja por eso mismo, yo existía cuando ella estaba viva durante la era renacentista de tu mundo, pero ahora tristemente estoy muerto, fui borrado de la existencia al detener la explosión del Core...cuando mi existencia fue borrada, me volví un ser muerto-omnipotente, podía ver todas las líneas de tiempo...pero no podía interactuar en estas...no intentes salvarme chico, mi existencia y vida ya fueron borradas por lo que no hay forma de salvarme...lo sé porque muchos Frisk lo han intentado con sus Gasters, y nadie lo ah logrado...este lugar es el Vacio, lo represente en tu sueño, pero quiero pedirte un favor chico...por favor...cumple mi última voluntad...

Frisk: tu última voluntad?-pregunto el castaño ahora en más confianza con el esqueleto de negra túnica-y que sería exactamente eso?

Gaster: niño, yo tuve siempre un gran sueño...descubrir universos alternativos...en el subterráneo de la casa de mis hijos esta el inacabado trabajo de toda mi vida...una maquina con la cual tenía la intensión de abrir portales a mundos paralelos a este en el que vivimos...mundo como este, con su propio Frisk, su propio Gaster, su propio Undeground pero distinto...así que quiero pedirte, de corazón...toma esos planos, toma la maquina y diles a todos sobre este sueño que has tenido...te lo suplico...termina mi trabajo...quizás mi hijo Sans no lo haya conseguido...pero...tu determinación podría ayudarte...te pido...que me ayudes-dijo el esqueleto de gabardina mientras se agachaba y ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Frisk.

Frisk:...está bien-dijo sonriente el niño pacifista-te ayudare con tu maquina Gaster...pero no soy un científico, así que me guiaras?-pregunto el castaño mientras miraba atentamente a su nuevo amigo.

Gaster: si lo hare, te ayudare...pero...mi vida se terminara...hare todo lo posible para guiarte en la creación de la maquina...y gracias por aceptar ayudarme niño-dijo el esqueleto sonriente-

Frisk: no hay problema señor G.

Gaster: una cosa más niño, despiértate, tu chica está preocupada por ti.

Frisk: ¿eh?

.

.

.

Chara: DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ PEREZOSO DETERMINADO!-grito con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones la chica de castaños cabellos al oído de Frisk.

Frisk: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grito aterrado el chico de manera femenina mientras pegaba un salto de la cama cayendo literalmente sobre la chica.

*PUM*

Fue el sonido de los dos humanos caer al suelo, mejor dicho, Frisk caer sobre Chara con su cabeza entre...bueno...sus atributos.

Frisk: au au au au au-sobándose la cabeza el chico levanto la cabeza mirando el sonrojado rostro de su pareja quien le miraba sonriente, este se sonrojo cuando bajo la vista y vio que tenía sus manos en los senos de la chica de ojos rojos.

Chara: vaya...mi rayito de sol~ no sabía que tenias ese tipo de sueños sobre mi-la chica de castaños cabellos acerco su rostro al de Frisk, este estaba sonrojado-e-res un en-can-to~

*chu*

fue el sonido de los labios de la primera caída tomar los labios del nuevo propietario de su alma, Frisk se sonrojo, pero cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y rodeo la cabeza de Dreemurr con sus brazos.

El beso se rompió por la falta de aire, de los pechos de ambos humanos salieron dos corazones rojos, el de Frisk era pequeño en menor medida y el de Chara era más grande.

Chara: vaya...mira lo que le haces a mi corazón-con una sonrisa tomo la mano izquierda de Frisk y la acerco a su alma, este puso su mano sobre la alma de la castaña tomándola entre sus dedos-debería darte vergüenza...tocar un lugar como este...y más si es un lugar tan privado como lo es mi alma...qué lindo rostro tienes-dijo sonriente para luego besarle la frente.

Frisk por su parte estaba mudo y sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, con algo de vergüenza tocaba y acariciaba el brillante y grande corazón de la chica con sus dedos, porque estaba así? fácil, según los estudios de Alphys y algunos humanos, descubrieron que las almas tanto humanas como de los monstruos eran, sorprendentemente, zonas erógenas...

Chara: HYAAA!-gimió la niña mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del castaño-ahh...esos dedos que tienes...toca...toca mi centro...toca mi centro solecito-dijo con una pervertida sonrisa, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, llevo sus manos a el alma de Frisk que flotaba de manera incesante sobre el pecho de este-tengo...hambre...ahhhh-la joven ex-genocida finalmente tomo el alma del pacifista y la acerco a su boca-esta húmeda...que tierno eres, mi compañero...

*chomp*

Frisk: GUH!-el joven pacifista pego un gruñido de placer mientras detenía su masaje al rojo corazón de su pareja, la chica por su parte daba pequeñas, delicadas y dulces mordiditas al corazón del chico el cual comenzó a temblar mientras movía sus dedos con dificultad- **[d...d...deja...deja...eso...y...yaaaa]**

Chara: eeeh? por qué? sabe rico!-dijo la chica con una cara inocente mientras de sus labios caía algo de liquido carmesí, proveniente del alma del chico-tu...sabes rico...

Entonces cuando la chica comenzaba a lamer de nueva cuenta el rojizo y determinado corazón de su pareja, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Asriel.

Asriel: hey chicos mamá dice que bajen a...de...sa...yu...nar...-el furry detuvo su frase al ver a Chara sobre Frisk con el alma de este en su boca, mientras el pacifista estaba con el alma de su hermana entre sus manos-...

Chara:...

Frisk:...

(Inserte: watch?v=TqUCT3ky95s )

*PAM*

Asriel: MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ-grito fuertemente el niño cabra mientras ambos castaños oían con vergüenza como el chico bajaba las escaleras a tiempo record.

Toriel: QUE SUCEDE?! TE LASTIMASTE HIJO MIO?! DONDE ESTAN TUS HERMANOS?!-grito preocupada la madre cabra.

Asriel: FRISK Y CHARA ESTABAN A PUNTO DE...DE...DE...DE...-el chico monstruo se sonrojo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Toriel: SI?!-grito preocupada y exaltada, tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a sus niños.

Asriel: FRISK Y CHARA ESTABAN A PUNTO DE HACER COSAS DE ADULTOS EN LA HABITACION!

Toriel: ¡¿COMO?!

Esa mañana no fue muy placentera y cómoda para todos que digamos...

.

.

.

Frisk ahora se encontraba empacando algo de comida en su mochila amarilla, luego de esto tomo su collar con forma de mitad de corazón y se lo ato al cuello.

Chara: a dónde vas Frisk?-de la nada la chica apareció rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos y apegándole a ella-si vas a salir me llevas contigo...me pone triste cuando te vas y no me llevas-dijo de manera sentimental mientras frotaba su mejilla contra las de el, sus mejillas cambiaron de ser rosas a rojas debido al sonrojo por la cercanía tan linda y tierna que tenia con él.

Frisk se avergonzó, desde que su Charita había recuperado su alma y la capacidad de sentir emociones se había vuelto celosísima con el, no es que le disgustase, de hecho era todo lo contrario, le encantaba que ella fuese así con él, amaba locamente a esa ternurita de mujer, estaba dispuesto a hacer literalmente cualquier cosa por ella...pero...todos necesitaban su espacio personal un rato no es así?...el chico se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella, esta le sonrió dulcemente y el por respuesta la abrazo.

Chara: a dónde vas?-le pregunto nuevamente mientras le besaba la cabeza y le acariciaba la espalda, este abrazo se sentía delicioso, al menos así le decía el calorcito que sentía en su alma.

Frisk:-se separa un poco y levanta sus manos frente a su rostro- **[iré a el Undeground, al sótano del tío Sans y del tío Papyrus]** -dijo mientras la miraba con un sonrojo, hablar con señas era algo normal para el después de todo, el único lugar donde podía tener voz propia era sus sueños oh fantasías, y la verdad el hablar con señas frente a Chara era vergonzoso por que bueno...ella era el amor de su vida...además que aun tenia la imagen mental de mañana donde la castaña estaba devorándose su alma a mordiscos- **[no puedo explicarlo ahora porque no tengo tiempo, pero hay algo que debo hacer allí]**

Chara: dímelo-dijo ahora con una mirada seria, perdiendo su rostro dulce y cariñoso siendo acompañado con un tono de voz entre serio y amable, pero se podía notar que en el fondo la hijastra del ex rey del Undeground estaba preocupada por el-por favor...soy tu novia Frisk...puedes confiar en mí...además...no puedes ocultarme nada...eh estado tres millones de líneas de tiempo contigo, eh visto mucho y te eh conocido mucho...se todo de ti y te conozco incluso mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo...sé que hay algo que te esta perturbando...dime...acaso no confías en mi?-pregunto con un rostro triste, y no podía mentir...a ella le dolía que él le ocultase cosas...le dolía y mucho...porque le recordaba de cierta manera a los humanos de la era renacentista que tanto odio le dieron...

Frisk:...-el pacifista no respondió, en su lugar bajo la mirada y miro al suelo, tenia un rostro medio triste...no quería mirar la a los ojos...porque sabía muy en el fondo que en el momento que sus castaños orbes se enfrentasen con los hermosos rubíes de la preciosa damisela, ella lo leería como libro abierto sin posibilidades de ocultarle nada, y era cierto...ella lo conocía mejor de lo que el se conocía a si mismo...le lastimaba mentirle...le destrozaba...le hacía sufrir peor que morir calcinado por los Gaster Blasters de Sans en las rutas genocidas oh caer en los ríos de magma ardiente de Hotland...pero lo que más le lastimaba era ocultarle algo...sobre todo a ella...el la amaba demasiado...con locura...que sería de él sin ella, su preciada Chara? que le ayudo a orientarse por el Undeground en la línea de tiempo original, le dio valor para luchar y sobre todo, le dio apoyo y consuelo cuando toda determinación y deseo de continuar le abandonaban en situaciones desesperadas?...ella...ella siempre estuvo para él...ella...siempre respondió a su llamado de ayuda...aun cuando nadie viniera...ella siempre, siempre estaba allí...por eso le dolía tanto...

Chara: Frisk...-dijo ahora con una mirada comprensiva la chica mientras se le encogía el corazón al verle con ese rostro tan triste-Frisk...mírame...Frisk mírame-el chico levanto la vista mirándola con una cara de preocupación y pena, esta puso su mano sobre la puerta de la casa y la cerro, Chara puso su pierna entre las del chico y lo acorralo contra esta, acercó su rostro al de él y le miro de manera seductora-desde cuando eres tú...quien tiene el control?-luego de eso, le beso con amor...le rodeo con sus brazos apegándole a ella, y de manera tímida metió su lengua dentro de su boca, el castaño se sonrojo y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero pronto sintió sus fuerzas abandonarle al sentir su boca a merced de la lengua de Dreemurr-mmmmmmhmmmm...*chu chu chu*...mmmmh...-con vergüenza y algo de nerviosismo el pacifista llevo sus manos a la cintura de la reina de su corazón, el aire estaba abandonado los pulmones de ambos, sus almas salieron nuevamente y las dos determinaciones comenzaron a brillar, el beso termino-...afff...affff...affff...bien...ahora...dile a Chara que te aflige-dijo sonriente con algo de saliva bajando sobre su labio inferior.

Frisk:...-el chico retiro sus manos de la cintura de su compañera y las puso frente a ella- **[gracias mi amor...ahora me siento mejor...perdóname por intentar mentirte...es solo que no pensaba con claridad...veras...lo que estaba soñando esta mañana no era algo pervertido...soñé con el Primer Científico Real...Wing Dings Gaster...el me conto que había sido borrado de la existencia por caer dentro del Core, me dijo su historia, sobre ti, tu enfermedad, que intento salvarte...dijo que no había forma de salvarlo, porque de las múltiples líneas de tiempo paralelas a estas ni un Frisk lo a logrado por lo que...solo me pidió una cosa...que cumpliese su última voluntad...completar la máquina para viajar entre dimensiones que ni él ni Sans oh Alphys pudieron completar...así que me pidió que la terminase...eso es todo...perdóname por no contártelo inmediatamente...]**

La castaña sonrió y le acaricio el lugar de su mejilla donde estaba la bandita que siempre usaba el, le daba un aspecto algo tierno según ella.

Chara: espérame un poco, voy y vuelvo-dijo la Dreemurr para luego irse por uno de los pasillos de la casa y volver, ahora con una mochila azul en su espalda y una barra de chocolate a medio comer en la izquierda-vamos! no queremos decepcionar al doctor no es así?-respondió sonriente la chica mientras le extendía su mano derecha.

Frisk:-el castaño se sorprendió, levanto sus manos de manera errática y de este mismo modo comenzó a mover sus dedos- **[q-q-quieres acompañarme?!]**

Chara: claro que si tontito, te amo después de todo, además...que sería de mi si algo malo te pasase?-entonces la chica le beso la mejilla con una sonrisa-vamos, tenemos muchos planos que buscar.

El octavo se sonrojo al sentir el beso de la chica que tanto amaba y tanto le importaba, tomo su mano y sonrió mientras asentía.

Chara: vamos, rayito de sol~ tengamos una aventura!-dijo sonriente la ex-genocida mientras pegaba un salto emocionada.

Frisk: **[s-s-SI!]** -también feliz y emocionado el chico comenzó a correr tomando la mano de su adorada yendo los dos en dirección a la legendaria montaña y antiguo hogar de los monstruos.

.

.

.

Punto De Vista de Chara y Frisk:

La parejita se encontraba caminando por el bosque, tomados de la mano mientras veían la vegetación del lugar, era un hermoso día afuera, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, en días así, niños como ellos, deberían estar teniendo un picnic, pero eso sería en otra ocasión, por ahora debían cumplir la misión que el Doctor Wing les había mandado a hacer.

Frisk dejo que Chara se adelantase unos cuantos pasos, se metió entre los arboles haciendo que su adorada le perdiese de vista.

Chara: mi amor?-la ojirroja se dio la vuelta para ver en efecto, que el pacifista había desaparecido, lo cual comenzó a preocuparla-tesoro?...-la chica comenzó a buscar entre los matorrales y arboles mientras comenzaba sudar, esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien-Frisky?...donde estas?...si esto es un broma...jejejejeje...basta de juegos, caí totalmente-la chica comenzó a mirar de izquierda a derecha y respirar de manera errática mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, esto no era gracioso-Frisk?...estas allí?...FRISK?!-ya no era nada divertido, el no ver al chico durante mucho tiempo era algo muy, muy malo, que tal si le había pasado algo...qué tal si?-

*Wush Wush Wush WOSH*

De unos matorrales que se movían de manera incesante, el castaño de suéter azulado salió cubierto de pétalos de flores, al verlo Chara se lanzo sobre el tirándole al suelo.

Chara: FRISK! ME ASUSTASTE! IDIOTA!-la chica comenzó a zarandearlo de manera brusca y brutal-QUE HARIA YO SI ALGO TE PASARA?! SABES QUE YA NO PODEMOS VOLVER A CARGAR NI REINICIAR POR LA DETERMINACION DE TODOS LOS HUMANOS EN LA TIERRA! SI TU TE FUERAS...Y-...y-yo...y-yo...*snif snif*-la chica comenzó a llorar mientras le miraba, luego de eso le abrazo y le planto un beso en los labios-no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más...sabes que me altero cuando no se donde estas...

El chico no respondió, en su lugar puso su mano sobre el rostro de la chica y le cerró los ojos, luego de eso con su otra mano que estaba detrás de su espalda, acercó algo a la cara de chara quien al sentir la mano estática del chico frente a su rostro abrió sus ojos y se impresiono por lo que tenia frente a ella.

Era un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, había rosas, violetas, girasoles, margaritas y en la punta sobre todas estas estaba una enorme flor dorada, las favoritas de la Dreemurr.

Chara: F-F-F-Frisk?-la castaña dejo de llorar para ver sonrojada el hermoso presente que habia frente a su rostro.

Frisk:-el castaño se lo entrego y sonrió mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro, luego acercó sus manos y las puso frente a ella- **[perdóname por hacerte llorar...vi un campo de flores cuando caminábamos y...bueno...quería...darte un regalo sorpresa por que te amo mucho y por que quería demostrarte mis sentimientos de alguna forma especial]** -el chico apenas y termino su frase para luego cubrir su rostro con sus manos, estaba rojo como si fuera un tomate, al tener sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos no vio que debido a sus emociones su alma salió brillante de su pecho.

La ojirroja estaba sin habla, miro el ramo de flores entre sus brazos y luego miro a Frisk quien estaba rojo como si fuese un rubí, ella sonrió y le beso con cariño.

Chara: te lo agradezco tesoro-la primera portadora de la determinación beso al segundo nuevamente, le quito las manos de la cara y le sonrió-pero no vuelvas a hacer eso vale?...la próxima vez que me quieras dar un regalo sorpresa avísame que te irás...ok?.

El Octavo asintió, vio el ramo de flores que le dio a Chara y saco la flor dorada que coronaba sobre todas las demás, luego la coloco en el cabello de la chica dándole un aspecto precioso.

Frisk: **[te vez más preciosa de lo que ya eres con eso en tu hermoso cabello...andando preciada mía]**

Luego de eso ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos nuevamente, hasta que finalmente llegaron al enorme y gigantesco agujero que iba directo hacia la cama de flores que les vio llegar a ambos de épocas y por motivos tan diferentes...pero ahora juntos y con un objetivo en común...

Chara: listo?-pregunto sonriente mientras le tomaba la mano, el asintió-bien...uno...dos...TRES!

Ambos castaños determinados saltaron por el agujero cayendo mientras miraban la obscuridad de la entrada, disfrutaron de la vista maravillosa que tenían por la caída hasta que...

*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF*

fue el sonido que hicieron las flores doradas amortiguando la caída de ambos, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron con su caminata, la entrada a las ruinas fue nostálgica y los dos inconscientemente esperaron por que Flowey apareciese, pero recordaron que la flor se había transformado a su yo original hacía mucho tiempo atrás...el caminar por las ruinas les lleno de nostalgia a ambos recordando sus aventuras juntos por las rutas, ella, cual voz espectral en su mente protegiéndole y animándole en las batallas sin importarle en un principio que fuese pacifista oh neutral, ella desde el momento en que le vio sintió un fuerte deseo de protegerlo, por lo que usando todos sus limitadísimos recursos como semi muerta, pero conforme las rutas pacifista y neutral se repetían más y más ella se dio cuenta que el ya no la necesitaba, y en aquel entonces...al ver a Frisk ignorándola cada vez más y más...mato los pocos sentimientos positivos que él le había causado tener, volviéndola de nueva cuenta la "demonio que viene cuando la gente llama por su nombre" y por ende desatando los eventos que causaron la ruta genocida original...ella no se sentía orgullosa de eso...le manipulo...a el...un inocente niño que todo lo que quería era ayudarla, para poder desquitarse del odio contra la humanidad y de paso, un odio contra él, al no necesitarla más...

Luego de comer algo de fruta picada que empaco Frisk en la antigua casa de Toriel en las ruinas, finalmente salieron de las ruinas estando frente a ambos el largo bosque negruzco donde Sans siempre hacia su aparición con su gracioso, molesto y para disgusto de la ojirroja, Irritante cojín sonoro...GRRRRR como odiaba esa broma...nunca le gusto...ni siquiera ahora...

Entonces llegaron...frente a ellos la casa de los hermanos esqueleto...les costó algo de tiempo a los humanos por igual, no recordaban donde carajos estaba el laboratorio de Sans...pero si sabían que estaba en el sótano...el problema ahora era donde estaba ese maldito sótano, es decir, ¿quién que tenga algo de cerebro escondería el maldito sótano para que nadie lo viese?...es decir...¿qué van a hacer...robarte los útiles de limpieza oh la mugre asquerosa que haya allí? por favor...

Chara: mmmmm...donde habrá puesto el doctor el sótano de sus hijos-se pregunto la chica mientras se acariciaba el mentón en pose pensativa, Frisk por su parte no se dio cuenta que piso mal y...

*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

la ojirroja se altero de forma inmediata y vio a su novio de cabeza contra el suelo con su coronilla llena de chichones y varios cajones y herramientas sobre su cuerpo...todo por pisar mal una estúpida trampilla escondida...

Chara: Frisk!-pegando un salto, la Dreemurr se lanzo dentro del negro espacio en el cual su adorado había sido tragado, una vez aterrizo, como era de esperarse no vio ni un alma-Frisk?...estas allí tesoro?

*TAP*

Fue el sonido de un interruptor siendo presionado, luego de eso la habitación se prendió totalmente, mostrando la habitación oh laboratorio del sótano secreto de Sans, las paredes celestes, la mesa con la foto de Gaster, Sans y Papyrus, y en la esquina, Frisk había prendido el interruptor mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

Chara: te encuentras bien?-la castaña mando al comino su misión de Gaster y se apego a el pacifista mientras le inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo-bueno, no estás tan mal...vamos a ver...

Ambos castaños asintieron al ver la gran máquina cubierta por una lona morada, esta fue retirada revelando ante ambos una enorme maquina grisácea a medio construir con miles de planos azules escritos en tipografía Wing Dings, Chara metió los planos en su mochila y luego vieron ambos la enorme maquina...como llevar esa cosota a la superficie?...algo que realmente no querían averiguar pero se la tendrían que ingeniar...

Fin del Punto de Vista de Chara y Frisk.

En La Mañana, Antes del viaje de Chara y Frisk a Snowdin:

Punto de Vista de Asriel.

Luego de la vergonzosa y muy, muy pervertida escena que el inocente y pobre Furry tuvo que soportar, ahora se encontraba descansando en su cuarto jugando videojuegos en su nueva y reciente consola, PS4, miraba con bastante expectación su hermoso y sensual videojuego, en este caso jugaba uno de los juegos de su saga favorita, Grand Theft Auto...pero...

Asriel: OH VAMOS COMO DEMONIOS QUIEREN QUE HAGA ESE MALDITO GOLPE EN PAZ!-grito el furry con ira pues, estaba jugando Grand Theft Auto Online y como todo buen jugador online, cualquiera terminaría enojándose si tu equipo eran una panda de inútiles que apenas y sabían disparar, bueno en parte eso no era cierto, el pequeño furry había tenido la mala suerte de participar en un golpe de dificultad difícil, ósea sin vidas extras y dos de sus tres compañeros eran demasiado arriesgados...no tomaban cobertura en ningún momento-por dios, para algo existe la cobertura...esto no podría empeorar...

Grave error decir eso por parte del pequeño...

Toriel: HIJO, PODRIAS IR A HACER LAS COMPRAS POR FAVOR? YO ME DEBO QUE IR A TRABAJAR!-grito toriel desde el piso de abajo, Asriel por su parte cayo el suelo estilo anime con gran depresión...su madre y padre le habían educado muy bien...no podía negar y menos contestarle a su progenitora...

Asriel: *snif snif* SI MAMI!-respondió el cabrito para luego a regañadientes apagar su consola desconectándose de la sesión y por ende haciendo que todos sus compañeros fallasen el golpe...-perdonadme mis compañeros criminales, pero Asriel Dreemurr nunca desobedece las ordenes de su madre!

El furry cogió unos zapatos y bajo las escaleras encontrando una nota y algo de dinero sobre esta, el animalito cogió esta mientras guardaba el dinero en su pantalón negruzco.

Nota: "Hijo mío, deje el dinero de las compras en la mesa, puedes quedarte con lo que sobre, estaré en la escuela dando las clases de reforzamiento, volveré a las siete PM, te ama, tu madre"

El hijo de los ex gobernantes del Underground sonrió tiernamente al pensar en su padre y su madre, luego de eso subió las escaleras para ver a Chara y Frisk durmiendo con la televisión prendida, en esta estaban dando un nuevo capítulo de Mew Mew Kissi Cutie...sep, definitivamente Alphys era una muy mala influencia.

Asriel: dormilones-dijo sonriente para luego acariciar la frente de Frisk y las mejillas de Chara, les miro sonriente y luego apago la televisión-dulces sueños, hermanitos, regresare pronto.

Luego de esto, el monstruito salió de la casa con un papel blanco en mano, en este decían las compras que debía hacer, por lo que yendo hacia el supermercado se disponía a cumplir las peticiones de su querida progenitora.

Fin del punto de vista de Asriel.

En La Tarde:

Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel quien había llegado hacia algunos minutos, Sans, Mettaton y Asriel habían llegado hacia algunos minutos a el Laboratorio de Alphys, todos siendo citados allí por Frisk y Chara quienes habían mandado mensajes de texto a todos pidiéndoles que se reunieran con ellos allí.

Papyrus: ALGUIEN A VISTO A LOS HUMANOS?-dijo el menor de los hermanos mientras miraba debajo de maquinitas, botes de basura y informes pensando que estarían allí.

Sans: noup-dijo el mayor mientras miraba a Toriel-que hay de ti Tori?

Toriel: lo siento, no eh visto a mis hijos desde la mañana, Asriel, has visto a tus hermanos?-pregunto la maestra escolar mientras miraba a su hijo biológico.

Asriel: lo siento madre, no los eh visto desde que me mandaste a comprar las cosas para la cena...

Todos estaban consternados, preguntándose donde diablos estarían Chara y Frisk, hasta que...

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

Todos se taparon los oídos al sentir el horrible sonido de metal siendo arrastrado por el suelo, les dolía como el infierno al oír aquel espantoso ruido.

?: VAMOS! EMPUJA MÁS FUERTE! UN DOS UN DOS TRES CUATRO, TRES, CUATRO!-dijo una voz femenina en tono autoritario, todos fijaron su vista para ver un enorme y gigantesco rectángulo morado siendo movido en dirección a ellos-QUE EMPUJES MÁS FUERTE CARAJO HEMOS ESTADO LLEVANDO ESTA BASURA TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!

Nada fue lo que se escucho luego, el sonido se había detenido así como el rectángulo morado.

?: vale...ya está...ayúdame a quitar esto...me da calor aqui dentro...

Luego de ello, la lona morada salió volando revelando a unos Chara y Frisk repletos de mugre y suciedad con algunos moretones y cortadas pequeñas en las manos, todos se sorprendieron al ver la gran máquina que habían traído los poseedores de la Determinación...pero el más afectado fue Sans, quien tenía el rostro sombrío, usando sus poderes volvió las almas de ambos humanos azules y los atrajo a él con rapidez.

Sans:...de donde...sacaron eso...ustedes dos?...-dijo con su voz perturbadora mientras sus cuencas vacías hacían que las almas de ambos se encogieran del horror.

Frisk movía sus manos con dificultad sin poder apenas hacer bien una letra y la castaña apenas y podía balbucear, hasta que Sans pegando un gruñido, hiso que ambos humanos se desmayasen del susto.

Toriel: OH DIOS MIO SANS! SUELTALOS!-grito la maestra preocupada por sus niños, Sans entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó las almas de los castaños haciendo que la ex reina atrapase sus cuerpos entre sus brazos-ya esta mis niños...ya está...mami esta aquí...

Papyrus: que es esta cosa?-dijo el esqueleto de gran altura mientras golpeaba con una ramita la gran máquina botada en el suelo que trajeron Frisk y Chara.

Sans:...eso es algo que debió morir olvidado...-luego de esas palabras, Sans manipulo el alma de Papyrus haciendo con el poder de levitación que este se alejase de la maquina, luego su rostro se ensombreció mientras su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a brillar en azul-PERO VEO QUE VOY A TENER QUE DESTRUIRLA YO MISMO!-dijo con su voz perturbadora mientras invocaba sus Gaster Blasters para destruir la maquina.

?: DETENTE AHORA MISMO WING DINGS SANS!

(Inserten: watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ )

Todos abrieron sus ojos impactados al oír la voz que llamo a Sans de esa forma, todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un portal morado siendo abierto en medio de una de las paredes del laboratorio de Alphys, de este, salio un esqueleto un poco más alto que Papyrus, su cráneo parecía roto por el lado inferior de su cuenca izquierda y por el lado superior de su cuenta derecha, además de tener siempre una sonrisa en su boca, dos manos flotaban a su lado, una naranja y otra azul ambas perforadas en la parte de la palma.

Los corazones de Sans, Papyrus y Alphys se detuvieron de improvisto, todos abrieron sus ojos impresionados mientras Chara y Frisk recobraban la conciencia de a poco...los hermanos esqueletos fueron los primeros en hablar...

Sans Y Papyrus: p...p...Pa...Padre?-susurraron con lagrimas azules y naranjas corriendo por sus cráneos mientras miraban fijamente y de manera expectante al esqueleto de Gabardina negra.

Todos: D...Doctor Wing Dings Gaster?-dijeron todos los monstruos para luego el de bata negra mirar sonriente a todos aquellos que le miraban.

Gaster: saludos...familia...ah sido un largo, largo tiempo...no es así?...-dijo sonriente el científico real original mientras sus manos naranja y azul iban a por Frisk y Chara.

.

.

.

Ahora Todos se encontraban sentados en una enorme mesa Circular, Frisk y Chara estaban sentados con Toriel, Asgore y Asriel, Mettaton con Nappstablock, Alphys y Undyne, y la familia esqueleto estaba junta.

Gaster: primero que nada, responderé lo básico, el por qué de mi desaparición y el por qué solo ahora me recuerdan, verán, yo morí dentro del Core, al intentar salvarlo de una gran inestabilidad...por lo que solo hasta este momento, Sans y Alphys me recordaban, pero cuando atravesé esta grieta al verme ustedes lo hicieron, todo este tiempo estuve de cierta manera, vivo y muerto, era un ser omnipotente, podía verlos a todos ustedes y las líneas de tiempo que había con total libertad, pero desgraciadamente, no podía interactuar con ustedes...eh utilizado todo lo que me queda de vida para poder regresar por un tiempo muy, muy limitado a el plano físico, por lo que tristemente...cuando se acabe el poco poder que aun tengo...desapareceré de manera definitiva y total por siempre...

Todos ensombrecieron su rostro y Sans y Papyrus comenzaron a llorar en silencio, su padre habia vuelto solo para dar malas noticias...

Gaster: por eso eh venido aun a costa de mi vida...amigos...familia...quiero dejar mi legado...quiero ser recordado por siempre...por eso, eh venido aquí con la intensión de que puedan ayudarme a completar mi sueño...Asgore, se que recuerdas muy bien cual es este sueño...

Asgore: si...lo recuerdo...quieres descubrir alguna forma de visitar universos alternativos a este no es así?-dijo el ex rey sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

Gaster: en efecto, y para poder completar la maquina necesitare su ayuda...y la de estos dos-dijo el esqueleto sonriente mientras miraba de manera fija a los poseedores de la determinación.

Toriel: Y de mis hijos por qué?-pregunto la madre cabra con un rostro de desconfianza.

Gaster: porque la determinación es más fuerte que cualquier cosa en la existencia, por ende, si alguno de vosotros se rinde en la maquina, tal y como lo hicieron Sans y Alphys en el pasado, ellos dos no lo harán por que la determinación les impulsaría a terminarla...comprenden lo que digo?

Asriel: si! esto será emocionante!-dijo sonriente el furry mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Time Jump: Tres meses después.

Eran las dos de la mañana, Frisk se encontraba vestido con una bata blanca, unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra mientras leía con atención los planos azulados que estaban pegados en la pared, el castaño tomo entre sus manos una soldadora y comenzó a acercar el fuego que salía de esta a la gran máquina para comenzar a unir algo de metal, leyendo de manera repetitiva los planos.

Chara: Frisk, tenemos que hablar-dijo la ojirroja mientras salía de las sombras obscuras del laboratorio de Alphys-se que estas muy empeñado en terminar la maquina del doctor Gaster...porque él te lo pidió...pero...-entonces la chica se agacho y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos-siento que estas pasando muy poco tiempo conmigo...dime...hice algo malo?-pregunto con un rostro preocupado y un tono de voz quebradizo.

El castaño dejo de utilizar la herramienta, y la deposito en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y le sonrio a la chica para luego de eso besarla con Amor.

Frisk: **[perdóname...Chara, se que te eh descuidado mucho últimamente...pero debes entender...no hago esto por que este enojado contigo, yo te amo...es solo que...debes comprender, es muy importante para el doctor...hace dos meses que se extinguió...y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable...perdóname...sé que eh pasado mucho tiempo sin estar contigo...pero...prometo...que cuando esto termine...no me separare de ti nunca jamás]** -luego de transmitir lo querido, el chico tomo a la castaña de los hombros y deposito la cabeza de esta en su pecho, más precisamente en donde estaba su alma, la cual salió a flote muy cerca del rostro de Dreemurr.

Chara: Frisk...te amo-susurro sonrojada para luego abrazarle-no sé qué sería de mi sin ti...no puedo imaginarme que sería de mi si te perdiera...yo...*snif snif*...yo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...de que algo malo te pase...y nunca te vuelva a ver...

El pacifista no respondió, en su lugar la abrazo y se dedico a consolarla en silencio en la obscuridad del laboratorio, debía hacer lo que todo hombre hacia por su mujer...estar a su lado sin importar que...

Time Jump: un mes después.

Todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de Alphys, frente a ellos Frisk y la gran maquina rectangular del lado izquierdo del chico.

Toriel: entonces, hijo mío, esta lista la maquina del doctor?-pregunto la maestra escolar con una sonrisa.

Alphys: bueno en teoría, al menos eso es lo que las notas, indicaciones y planos del señor Gaster decían-respondió la científica mientras miraba con gran atención la maquina.

Asgore: y bueno, entonces que sería lo que toca hacer ahora Frisk?-pregunto el ex rey.

Sans: vamos niño, no nos dejes con la duda, estoy ansioso por ver que se traía entre manos mi padre que en paz descanse-dijo con algo de melancolía el esqueleto mayor mientras miraba con atención la maquina que alguna vez quiso destruir.

Asriel: se ve genial!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mirando de manera atenta la enorme maquina grisácea.

Papyrus: WOWIE! PAPÁ ERA INCREIBLE!-dijo emocionado el menor de los hermanos.

Mettaton: Frisk my Darling, no nos dejes con la intriga por favor-hablo la robot emocionada

Undyne: en eso estamos de acuerdo nerd-sonriente la ex capitana de la ya disuelta guardia real.

Chara: ya dinos Frisk-dijo con impaciencia la castaña.

El pacifista sonrió mientras con sus manos hacia el gesto de que se callasen, a lo cual todos acataron la orden, luego de esto tomo una grabadora y en esta metió un caset que decía "Introducir luego de completar la maquina".

"Gaster: Hola, si están escuchando esto, significa que la maquina ah terminado y con ella, mi vida, estoy muy agradecido porque todos vosotros hayáis ayudado en todo lo posible para completar mi sueño...Sans, Papyrus, jamás se los dije, porque no tuve la oportunidad de verlos crecer y estar a su lado como padre...pero...estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos y de lo que se han convertido, Alphys, mi alumna, de ti no me eh olvidado...mi alumna querida, también estoy orgulloso de ti y todo lo que has aprendido y te eh enseñado, como último deseo, quiero que Frisk, aquel quien más tiempo me ah estado ayudando a construir mi maquina dimensional y también el que acepto continuar con mi proyecto, sea el primero en cruzarla, no se preocupen por él, construí un aparato portátil en su collar que debería ser capaz de poder lograr regresar a la línea temporal...con todo esto dicho, me despido para siempre...Doctor Wing Dings Gaster, se despide por última vez"

Todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos debido a las palabras del doctor, luego giraron su vista a Frisk quien les miraba sonriente.

Frisk: **[ya oyeron todos al doctor G]** -moviendo sus manos, el castaño se comunico con todos los presentes- **[debo cumplir su deseo]**

Toriel: estas seguro hijo mío?-pregunto la maestra mientras ella y todos rodeaban a Frisk, se notaba la preocupación en todos-podría ser peligroso...

Asriel: mamá tiene razón Frisk, esto podría ser peligroso, es decir, sabes siquiera si esa cosa funciona?-pregunto el pequeño furry.

Luego de la pregunta del pequeño hijo de los Dreemurrs, Frisk asintió y presiono un botón en alguna parte de su mitad del medallón de corazón que tenia y entonces de la maquina un gran portal blanquecino salió sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Sans: estas seguro de esto niño?-pregunto el esqueleto bajito mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del castaño-papá era brillante no lo niego pero...nadie ah cruzado esa cosa...

Asgore: Frisk...te sientes capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto el ex-rey preocupado.

Chara: Frisk...estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto? sé que es por el doctor Gaster pero...

El castaño se acercó al portal y les sonrió a todos con sinceridad mientras hacia una reverencia.

Frisk: **[nos volveremos a ver...a todos...es una promesa]**

Y luego de mover sus manos por última vez, el pacifista atravesó el portal de la maquina haciendo que este se cerrase y dejando todo el laboratorio a obscuras.

.

.

.

Tres meses después: Laboratorio de Alphys.

Nada...nada se oía en el lugar a esas altas horas de la noche...el laboratorio estaba vacío...casi vacío...pues frente a la maquina que alguna vez se trago a el octavo humano y también el embajador de los monstruos, se encontraba la hijastra de los Dreemurr y la pareja de este...con una sonrisa...

?: Chara?...aun estas aquí?-de entre la oscuridad se oyó una voz, la castaña se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Asriel, quien traía puesto un pijama azulado con detalles grises.

Chara: oh...hola Asriel...como estas?-pregunto sonriente la chica mientras movía su derecha en forma de saludo.

Asriel: Chara...estoy preocupado por ti-susurro el furry mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor-han pasado tres meses desde que...Frisk...desapa-

Chara: no continúes Asriel...yo...yo se que el regresara...el...el lo prometió...-susurro con un rostro melancólico mientras levantaba su collar, una mitad izquierda de un corazón con la palabra "Cha" y luego se rompía indicando que faltaba la mitad derecha...la que Frisk tenia

Asriel: Chara...sé que quieres que el vuelva...yo también lo quiero aquí con nosotros...pero...no sabemos a dónde le llevo esta cosa...su mitad del collar era la unica que la podía hacer funcionar...y aunque la hiciésemos funcionar...no sabríamos a donde fue...ni tampoco si va a volver...si puede volver...oh...siquiera si quiere realmente volver con nosotros...

Ella no respondió...en su lugar apretó con fuerza el collar y la imagen sonriente de Frisk vino a su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y miro a Asriel con una mirada llena de Determinación.

Chara: pues entonces...si el no va a volver...YO MISMA IRE A BUSCARLO SI ES NECESARIO!-grito la castaña mientras corría en dirección a la maquina a gran rapidez.

Asriel: QUE?!-dijo impactado el hijo de los ex reyes del underground.

Tras estas palabras, rápidamente la chica de carmesíes ojos fue al panel de esta, y encontró un botón de un tamaño diminuto que decía "Rebobinar", por lo que presionándolo, un enorme y sonoro BIP fue lo que se oyó en todo el laboratorio despertándolos a todos, que casualmente habían decidido tener una pijamada en el laboratorio de Alphys esa noche, todos fueron al laboratorio viendo como el Bip disminuía su intensidad y en cambio un gran portal blanco se abría, el mismo por el que Frisk se fue...

Toriel: que está sucediendo?!-grito la maestra preocupada pero entonces vio el portal blanco y a su hija cerca de este-ese no es...?!

Asriel: Chara está intentando irse para buscar a Frisk! debemos detenerla! no sabemos si pueda volver!-grito el pequeño mientras todos miraban en dirección a la castaña la cual comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía intentando alcanzar el portal.

Sans: quieta chica!-grito el esqueleto mientras su ojo izquierdo se prendía y con sus poderes manipulaba el alma de la ojirroja volviéndola azul y hacia que levitase lanzándola lejos del portal-créeme, yo también quiero que el chico vuelva pero esta no es la forma si te perdemos a ti, dime, en caso de que lo encontraras como haríais para regresar?-dijo el esqueleto mientras su rostro se tornaba melancólico, no quería lastimar a la chica-no sabemos si el aparato que le dio mi padre a Frisk para regresar sirvió...quizás esa es la razón por la que no puede regresar...debes pensar...realmente esto es lo que quieres?...-cuestiono el hijo mayor de Wing Dings.

La castaña no respondió, en su lugar estaba cabizbaja mirando el suelo...luego levanto la mirada mirándolos a todos con furia y determinación.

Chara: aun así tengo que intentarlo!...yo se...que el si me buscaría...y si es necesario...VOY A HERIRLOS!

Tras esas palabras, la chica hiso emerger del suelo unos cuantos cuchillos carmesíes los cuales fueron en dirección a todos y Sans tuvo que dejar de manipularla para Usar uno de sus Gaster Blasters como escudo bloqueando todos los ataques.

Asriel: CHARA DETENTE!-grito Asriel intentando en un último y desesperado intento por detener a su hermana.

Chara: Adios...nos volveremos a ver...lo prometo!

Y tras esas palabras la chica fue tragada por el blanco portal y tal y como sucedió con Frisk todo quedo a obscuras...

Fin Prologo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Mundo que no es mi mundo

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Golden el Amargado: hola que tal! gracias por el comentario golden! y dime cuando vas a actu-?-antes de que pueda continuar el cae al suelo inerte- ehhhh...amigo?...bro?...estas bien?-le pica con una ramita-mierda...creo que se murió...puta madre mate a un escritor! COOOOOOOOÑOOOOOOOOOO! tomar nota...para la otra que vaya a escribir algo de Undertale, no hacerlo tan emocionante para que Golden no se muera otra vez...mierda...A BUSCAR LAS BOLAS DEL DRAGON PARA RESUCITARLO! por que si lo dejo muerto sus lectores me matan y sus historias quedan inactivas y luego se pierden en el espacio tiempo a lo Gaster-se va a buscar las bolas del dragón.**

 **edpol: lamento decepcionarte, pero el prologo en si es largo por el hecho de dos cosas compañero 1.- tenía un ataque de inspiración en ese momento...bueno...de escenas que vieron tu y los demás lectores en el prologo y...este..."otro tipo de escenas" de las cuales no me siento orgulloso y 2.- no quería dividir toda la explicación oh recapitulación en dos oh tres capítulos, por lo que tristemente, los capítulos serán de unas 4.000 minimo a unas máximas 8.000 palabras, más nou, por que tengo que mantener ideas para los capítulos siguientes y además tengo que bueno...pensar en ideas para otros fanfics que tengo por allí...CAJUMCAJUMUNDERSWAPAJUMCAJUM...en fin, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Guest: con que te pareció épico? pues...gracias supongo, aquí tienes tu respuesta de lo que pasara después...ósea ahora...dios ya me confundí...bueno, gracias por tu comentario**

 **EmerlG: Lol? doble comentario? supongo que es para compensar el hecho de que, y sin deseos de ofender, sea tan corto...pero en fin, disfruta del fanfic y pues, gracias por el comentario, hasta pronto.**

Capitulo 1: Un Mundo que no es mi mundo.

(Inserten: watch?v=WzerfH7AGpw )

Y entonces el se lanzo...con tal de poder cumplir su deseo, por el cual todos le rechazaron, el infante se tiro por el enorme hueco que estaba en la punta del hermoso y peligroso Monte Ebott, con tal de cumplir su deseo de salvar a los monstruos y restaurar la paz que se perdió en algún punto de la era media, el miedo le invadía mientras miraba al abismo...era tan profundo y obscuro...pero a el no le importaba, sus castaños orbes estaban llenos de decisión, se hizo para atrás unos cuantos metros, y entonces puso sus manos en donde estaba su corazón, luego lo apretó y sonrió, corrió y corrió a gran velocidad hasta que en el borde, con todo el impulso de la carrera pego un salto lo más grande posible y cayo...cayo y cayó por la gran obscuridad, del enorme agujero que daba lugar al conocido "Underground"...más no se fijo en un detalle pequeño pero importante...¿como caería bien?...pronto el miedo le invadió...todo su coraje se fue por el abismo por el que caía y su pequeño cuerpecito se lleno de terror...cerró los ojos esperando su final con lagrimas en los ojos...hasta que entonces cuando los abrió se vio a su mismo en una bellísima cama de flores doradas mirando hacia arriba el lugar desde donde había saltado...luego poso sus ojos en la hermosa camilla de flores doradas que amortiguo su caída salvándole la vida en el proceso, cerro sus ojos y se relajo mientras sentía las flores en su cuerpo...se sentía increíble...una caliente sensación en su pecho y en su rostro era lo que sentía...y entonces...en su pecho sintió como si un par de manos salientes de las flores le apretasen el corazón, era extraño...un pequeño dolor pero al mismo tiempo un tipo de gusto.

El castaño niño se puso de pie luego de que dejase de sentir de manera súbita el apretón de manos en su pecho, comenzó a caminar con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, el miedo le invadía por todo su ser, esto no era nada bueno, el miedo era tal que olvido el por que se lanzo a aquel frio y obscuro lugar...tenía miedo...mucho miedo...por lo que lanzándose al suelo comenzó a llorar...

Frisk: *snif snif snif*...buaaaaaa! *snif snif snif*...buaaaaaaaaaa!...-lloraba el pequeño de tan solo nueve años mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro...estaba desconsolado...nadie oiría su llanto...casi...casi nadie...

?: "lloras...pero nadie viene"-fue el susurro que sintió el castaño en su oído, el se aterro y pego un brinco a la derecha, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de el remitente de la voz que había oído, más sin embargo todo fue en vano...no había nadie...-"no puedes verme, pequeño...estoy justo aquí~"-el chico sintió un golpecito en su cabeza proveniente desde la derecha, por lo que giro sus ojos a esa dirección, con un rostro tierno, medio sucio, con una bandita en la mejilla y sus castaños ojos algo llorosos producto de las lagrimas, un deleite para la vista del espectro invisible-"¡valla pero si eres una ricura!...mmmmmm...¿sabes algo pequeño? no suelo hacer estas cosas con desconocidos, pero te propongo algo...ya que me parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda y me pareces lindo, ¿qué te parece si soy tu guía y te ayudo a salir de aquí vale?"-fue la propuesta que susurro aquella voz al oído del pequeñín, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero sonriente por lo que asintió con fuerza y emoción-jeh, puedo ver que no hablas mucho chiquitín...mmhm...¿qué tal si me dices tu nombre para empezar? estaremos mucho tiempo juntos mientras te saco de aquí, así que, empecemos a conocernos te parece?-dijo de manera amistosa la voz.

El castaño comenzó a mirar en todos lados, hasta que en algún lugar vio un palito de tamaño medio, por lo que tomándolo y apuntándolo contra la tierra comenzó a escribir unas letras...

?: ¿mmm?...F...¿r?...i...s...k...oh ya veo! te llamas Frisk?-pregunto la voz en tono alegre y fuerte a lo que el castaño asintió-vale...un nombre extraño y corto, pero lindo como tu rostro...-dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al castaño.

Pero de repente, el pequeño de suéter azul se detuvo y señalo en dirección a donde creía estar el ente invisible que generaba la voz.

?: ¿mmm? ¿yo?-pregunto curiosa la voz, el asintió y se señalo a si mismo, el ente ladeo la cabeza sin entender...pero luego el ser invisible comprendió-AH! quieres saber mi nombre...bueno...creo que es un trato justo ya que tú me dijiste el tuyo...yo me llamo...

Chara.

.

.

.

Minutos después de el laboratorio de Alphys, Lugar: desconocido.

El portal se abrió, en medio de el aire, de el blanquecino portal una negruzca figura salió de este.

?: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-fue el grito que pego con una voz femenina, luego de eso la negruzca figura cayo finalmente entre una camilla de flores doradas-*pffffff*-fue su sonido de escupir, pues había tenido unas cuantas flores en su boca-creo...creo que funciono...

La figura se puso de rodillas en la cama de flores, la luz saliendo de el enorme agujero de la superficie la ilumino quitando las sombras que la ocultaban a la vista, era Chara quien, había caído del portal por el que hace algunos minutos había cruzado el portal de la maquina dimensional en el laboratorio de Alphys luego de haber intentando atacar a sus amigos para que la dejasen ir...

FlashBack: momentos atras, laboratorio de Alphys.

Sans: quieta chica!-grito el esqueleto mientras su ojo izquierdo se prendía y con sus poderes manipulaba el alma de la ojirroja volviéndola azul y hacia que levitase lanzándola lejos del portal-créeme, yo también quiero que el chico vuelva pero esta no es la forma si te perdemos a ti, dime, en caso de que lo encontraras como haríais para regresar?-dijo el esqueleto mientras su rostro se tornaba melancólico, no quería lastimar a la Dreemurr-no sabemos si el aparato que le dio mi padre a Frisk para regresar sirvió...quizás esa es la razón por la que no puede regresar...debes pensar...realmente esto es lo que quieres?...-cuestiono el hijo mayor de Wing Dings.

La castaña no respondió, en su lugar estaba cabizbaja mirando el suelo...luego levanto la mirada mirándolos a todos con furia y determinación.

Chara: aun así tengo que intentarlo!...yo se...que el si me buscaría...y si es necesario...VOY A HERIRLOS!

Tras esas palabras, la chica hiso emerger del suelo unos cuantos cuchillos carmesíes los cuales fueron en dirección a todos y Sans tuvo que dejar de manipularla para Usar uno de sus Gaster Blasters como escudo bloqueando todos los ataques.

Fin FlashBack.

La castaña miraba al suelo cabizbaja, no se sentía orgullosa de haber atacado a sus amigos...no...no a sus amigos...a su familia...pero...luego tendría tiempo para disculparse, por ahora debía centrarse en lo principal; encontrar a SU Frisky...

Chara: bien...-comenzó a ponerse de pie y se estiro de manera leve, luego miro hacia su alrededor encontrándose con un cuarto rojo con muchas grietas en todos los lugares posibles, suelo, paredes, techo, incluso los cuatro pilares que habían en la habitación parecían como si se fuesen a derrumbar en cualquier momento lo cual le asustaba un poco-vamos a empezar...

Dreemurr comenzó a caminar por la habitación, encontrándose con dos grandes y enormes puertas de metal de color carmesí, las cuales sin dificultad abrió para ver ante ella una habitación completamente a obscuras a excepción de un pequeño montículo de tierra descuidada, iluminado por unos rayos de sol que entraban por las grietas del techo.

Chara: ¿mmmmmh?-la chica se acerco al montículo de tierra descuidada y lo miro de cerca-esto me recuerda a...

*brrrrrrbrrrrrr*

(Inserten: watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ )

fue el sonidito de la tierra abriéndose de manera lenta, entonces del pequeño montículo apareció una abertura diminuta, y de esta salió una flor dorada con uno de sus pétalos rotos, una carita que reflejaba puro terror y temor y entonces al ver a la chica frente a el, la expresión de la flor cambio a una de impresión y estupefacción total...

Flowey:...ch...ch...chaaa...¿Chara?-susurro la flor dorada mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y su rostro cambiaba a uno débil que denotaba tristeza.

Chara:...Asriel?-susurro la ojirroja estupefacta mientras miraba a la temerosa y temblorosa flor, pero eso era imposible, Frisk había encontrado una forma de crear almas artificiales para monstruos con su determinación con ayuda de Alphys, implantándosela a Flowey, volviéndolo Asriel nuevamente, y aparte había descubierto la forma de dividir su alma en dos y darle la mitad a ella trayéndola a la vida...además Flowey era una flor amargada, malvada y cruel...pero esta era a simple vista un cobarde, llorón y temeroso de leyenda...acaso...¿Gaster tenia razón en los universos alternativos al de ella y Frisk?-¿asriel, eres tú?-pregunto una vez más queriendo confirmar su teoría.

La flor entonces abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, luego comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía.

Flowey: CHARA! ERES TU!-grito nuevamente para luego un par de raíces salir de donde estaba plantada la flor dorada y envolverse alrededor de los hombros de la castaña simulando un abrazo-*snif snif*Chara!...yo...creía que jamás te volvería a ver luego de...luego de que tu...*snif snif*...

 **[ACT][Flowey La Flor][Abrazar]**

 **[Abrazas a Flowey y lo acercas a tu hombro, le dejas llorar en ti]**

Chara: ya...ya...todo paso-susurro la ojirroja mientras sonreía, siempre en el fondo se sintió muy impotente al no poder ayudar a Asriel siendo Flowey...todo por culpa de ella...-shhh...llora todo lo que quieras...yo estoy aquí para ti...hermanito...-susurro sonriente mientras ella también lloraba, este no era su hermano menor...pero...este sentimiento de tibieza que estaba en su corazón se sentía bastante bien y reconfortante...así que este era el sentimiento de la piedad que Frisk sentía en su corazón en cada ruta pacifista y neutral...dios...esto era mil veces mejor que el vacio que sentía al matar en la Ruta Genocida.

En aquel lugar, durante varios minutos solo estuvieron ellos dos, la flor llorando de felicidad y la humana reconfortándola con su cariño, hasta que finalmente, el primero se calmo y miro fijamente a su hermana mayor.

(detengan la canción anterior, inserten Your best friend - Underfell ahora: watch?v=yCLwhLcz_Z8 )

Flowey: Chara...como...como estas aqui?-pregunto la flor mirándola con felicidad pero algo de timidez.

Dreemurr lo pensó un poco...¿decirle la verdad?...¿de que ella no era la hermana que el creía y que había venido de un mudo paralelo a este en busca de su pareja?...no...podía causar graves daños en las líneas temporales de este universo, y por ende...todo lo que recordase este Flowey, podría traspasárselo a los Floweys de otras líneas temporales de este universo, y quizás, el conocimiento de los múltiples universos podría llegar sin que este se diese cuenta a terceros, y como ella no tenía ni idea que tipo de mundo era este, no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie...excepto en Asriel...pero aun así...

Chara: n...no lo sé-le dijo mintiendo, claro que lo sabía...lo que no sabía era que le paso a la Chara de este mundo, porque si Flowey era alguien tímido y sensible, Chara podría ser de cualquier forma...y no quería levantar sospechas-solo...solo me desperté en medio de el jardín de allá atrás...no recuerdo nada...solo se...que...estoy buscando a alguien...

La flor se extraño...Chara realmente no recordaba nada?...ni siquiera...cuando Asgore la...no, no solo a ella...cuando él los...no, mejor no recordarlo...eso era el pasado, ahora estaba en el presente...y debía ayudar a su hermana a cumplir su cometido...podía verlo en sus ojos...sea lo que fuese que estuviese buscando, lo necesitaba con fuerza, además, planeaba cumplir esta promesa.

Flowey: está bien...-dijo la flor sonriente-entonces te ayudare! somos Los Mejores Amigos Por Siempre después de todo no es así?-dijo la flor de dorados pétalos mientras sonreía y miraba a su hermana con felicidad, no sabía cómo ni por qué Chara estaba viva nuevamente...pero ahora estaba con él y luego de ayudarla a encontrar a quien estaba buscando, podrían seguir con su plan de hacer a los monstruos cambiar de parecer, y luego vivir todos felices juntos de manera pacífica.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida...¿Flowey quería ayudarla a encontrar a Frisk? eso era algo inesperado y, muy, muy malo ¿por qué? fácil, probablemente el comenzaría a preguntar cosas como "¿a quién buscamos?", "¿cómo es?", "¿como se llama?" y lo peor, seria de donde ella le conocía a esa persona oh mucho peor aún, si Flowey le conocía, ya que Chara no tenía conocimiento que paso con el Frisk de este mundo, porque era obvio que el Frisk de este mundo no pudo haber existido durante la época en la cual tanto ella como Asriel estaban vivos, por ende, no podía aceptar su ayuda, ella debía encontrar a Frisk sola...aunque significase lastimar a Asriel.

Chara: asriel...yo...lo siento mucho-dijo con un tono penoso...y de verdad lo sentía-pero no puedes acompañarme...

Flowey: eh?!-dijo la flor impresionada y impactada, también con un tono de voz y una cara que reflejaban tristeza y pena-p...pero...por qué?!-dijo frenético, y con dolor...acaso?...su hermana ya no lo amaba como antes?...

La castaña miro cabizbaja al suelo...joder que lastimar con palabras dolía más de lo que recordaba...¿tan fácil era lastimar a los demás de una manera física oh verbal cuando estaba sin alma y cuerpo físico durante su aventura en el subsuelo con Frisk en su universo?

Chara: lo siento Asriel...pero...no puedo dejar que sepas la verdad...-dijo mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su suéter ahora cubriendo su mandíbula, había comenzado a hacer frio.

Flowey: a...a...a que te refieres?-pregunto la flor con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, le dolía mucho que su propia familia le rechazase...ya mucho había sufrido con ver a su madre caer cada vez más en la locura y desestabilidad mental, y peor al ver a su padre volverse un tirano sin límites ni escrúpulos...ahora su hermana mayor, quien era su única alegría restante le rechazaba a el?...por qué?-p-pero Chara tu y yo-!

La castaña no dejo continuar más a la flor, en su lugar comenzó a correr con rapidez a el final del cuarto, rápidamente abrió las dos puertas y las cerro antes de que Flowey pudiese pasar por estas, sabía que el podría moverse bajo tierra, y que obviamente la seguiría de lejos tal y como lo hiso con Frisk en la línea de tiempo original, pero era mejor tenerlo de lejos que tenerlo de cerca preguntando cosas que podrían delatarla, era mejor eso...

La chica se dio la vuelta dejando de mirar las puertas, y cuando lo hiso, vio con horror ante ella un horrible lugar de torturas...¿acaso estas eran las ruinas de este universo?, en vez de ser hermosas, moradas y de un tono pacifico y amistoso, eran paredes, suelo y techo carmesíes opacos brillantes, con agujeros, telarañas, varias enredaderas en algunas partes, y al contrario que las de su mundo que estaban cuidadas, verdes y regadas, estas estaban marchitas y horribles en todo el sentido de la palabra...si aun fuera un ser descorazonado este sería su hogar ideal, ¿pero ahora? esto era horrible.

La chica de castaños cabellos comenzó a caminar con algo de nerviosismo, como desearía tener aun su fiel y confiable Cuchillo Verdadero, pero lo perdió hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba viva, la única forma de volverlo a empuñar era en las rutas genocidas donde Frisk con su determinación la traía a ella y a sus posesiones de vuelta, pero aquella manera quedo obsoleta hace mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que ahora, estaba indefensa, para mal y nada bien.

Los pasos eran lentos y temblorosos, después de todo se encontraba en terreno desconocido, no sabía como seria Toriel en este mundo, y menos si seria Toriel quien estuviese a cargo de las ruinas, podría ser cualquiera, absolutamente cual quie-

 ***Paaaaf***

Chara: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-fue el grito que pego pues piso mal una maldita trampa escondida que la llevo a caer.

 ***POOOOOOM***

Y esta vez, cayó en el suelo frio y rígido de las ruinas, aparentemente estas ruinas estaban hechas para lastimar en toda ley, no como las de su mundo que estaban hechas básicamente para detener a las personas oh frenarlas.

La castaña comenzó a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, la caída le había fracturado un par de huesos, pero su resistencia y poco pero importante placer al dolor le ayudaban bastante, apoyándose en su manos con fuerza se puso de pie, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

Chara: joder...esto si que duele-susurro mientras miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió-¿acaso eso no es...?

Y no era para menos, frente a la hijastra de los ex-reyes del Underground se encontraba una hermosa y brillante estrella de cuatro puntas, un Punto de salvado, algo que ella no había visto en persona desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, caminó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a el brillante objeto, le toco y en ese momento todas sus heridas fueron sanadas al igual que sus huesos rotos.

 **[El ver un punto de salvado te llena de determinación!] fue la frase que pensó con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a Frisk.**

La castaña miro hacia unos cuantos lados en busca de la salida y vio en la pared un pequeño agujero rectangular de tamaño medio, recordándole a Frisk en su mundo original se metió dentro de este y comenzó a escalar hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde había estado anteriormente, viendo una camilla de hojas que no había visto, comenzó a caminar a través de estas con cuidado, tenía que tener cuidado oh si no algo malo le pasaría.

Luego de que pudo lograr pasar la trampa comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta ahora con algo de nerviosismo, ojala que los cuartos siguientes no viesen tan complicados, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor no había visto un monstruo en varios minutos, que suerte tenia!.

 ***CROACK***

fue el sonido que oyó y entonces de entre las carmesíes piedras salió una rana, si su mente no le fallaba aquella rana era Froggit, solo que en este mundo era de un tono azulado con púas a su alrededor, la rana al mirarla abrió los ojos sorprendida, del pecho de la chica salió su alma, mejor dicho la mitad de esta, una mitad izquierda de un corazón a la cual le faltaba la derecha, la batalla había comenzado de manera súbita.

El carmesí escenario se volvió negruzco, la rana abrió su boca y pegando un pequeño grito de guerra de su interior comenzaron a salir moscas grises que fueron a por la castaña a gran velocidad, esto la sorprendió, Froggit no atacaba de aquella forma, normalmente siempre atacaba con ranas que saltaban hacia el alma, pegando una voltereta a la derecha y un barrido por el suelo esquivo los mini insectos voladores que iban con intensión hostil, más sin embargo estos al pasarla de largo no detuvieron su ataque, dieron la vuelta con intensión de estrellarse contra la espalda de la chica, pero Chara fue más rápida y les esquivo finalmente, haciendo que detuviesen su ataque y el del turno de Froggit.

 **[Act][Froggit]: [Insultar] [Coquetear] [Ignorar] [Acariciar]**

Seleccionando y posteriormente golpeando la ultima opción, se acerco a la ranita azul y le acaricio en su cabecita, lugar donde no había ninguna púa que la hiriese, con una mueca sonriente para darle y demostrarle confianza.

 **[Froggit se confunde y se sonroja al sentir tu tacto, Ataque de Froggit baja, Defensa de Froggit baja]**

Nuevamente la ranita azulada lanzo moscas a travez de su boca, pero estas eran en menor cantidad y menor velocidad, apenas y tuvo que moverse para esquivarles, nuevamente golpeo los comandos de antes.

 **[Froggit sonríe al verte feliz, Froggit está feliz de haber hecho una amiga nueva, Froggit te esta perdonando]**

La chica de carmesíes ojos sonrió mientras asentía, ser buena con los que te rodean se sentía mejor que matarlos a todos.

 **[Mercy][Spare].**

La batalla termino y el mundo volvió a tomar sus colores rojos, Froggit sonrió al ver a Chara y luego con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de esta desapareciendo entre los rincones de las ruinas.

Chara: mmmmhm...no fue difícil-dijo sonriente y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, este lugar era extraño, las ruinas de este mundo se veían más peligrosas conforme avanzaba, esto no era bueno.

Ante ella apareció un puzle de una puerta con seis botones en el suelo, por lo que presionando por instinto los dos botones de arriba y de abajo la puerta se abrió solo para revelar otro puzle, unos gigantescos picos saliendo del suelo con algo de liquido rojo, ¿sangre quizás?, bloqueaban la salida de aquel cuarto, tres rocas, una arriba, en el medio otra y la ultima al final, movió las dos primeras sin obtener ningún efecto, por lo que se acerco a la ultima y cuando estaba a punto de colocar sus manos en esta...

Roca: HEY! QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MISERABLE PARA INTENTAR PONER TUS SUCIAS Y HORRIBLES MANOS EN MI?-grito la roca de un extravagante color rojo, la castaña pego un pequeño saltito de susto, no se esperaba eso, mejor dicho no lo recordaba-SI ME TOCAS MALDITA ZORRA TE ASEGURO QUE-!

Antes de que la roca pudiese continuar Chara cambio su dulce y tierno rostro por su cara aterradora, sus cuencas negruzcas con alquitrán saliendo de estas junto a su diabólica sonrisa con sus dientes afilados, y miro fijamente al pequeño y vulgar monstruo roca.

Chara: **Perdona, ¿ibas a decirme algo?** -pregunto con un tono de voz obscuro y aterrador, bajándole todas las agallas que tenia de golpe.

Roca: ¡n-n-no! ¡l-l-lo siento mucho!-grito la pequeña y rojiza roca mientras lloraba y sudaba, quien sabe como.

Chara: así me gusta miserable basura-respondió furiosa y en tono despectivo la humana-ahora, más vale que te coloques en ese botón detrás tuyo y no te muevas... **OISTE BIEN?!** -grito con su sádica mueca predominando en su rostro aterrando aun más a la roca.

Roca: S-s-SI SEÑORITA!-grito por última vez para luego moverse al botón gris que había detrás suyo.

 ***Clack***

Fue el sonido del mecanismo debajo de la tierra, las grandes púas que bloqueaban la puerta se hundieron en la tierra dejándole el camino libre a la ojirroja, la cual le dio una última mirada punzante a la roca indicándole que no se moviese y luego se fue de la zona.

El resto de las ruinas era relativamente perturbador, algunos monstruos que se mostraban muy, muy hostiles con ella pero que luego de un pal de caricias se calmaban y se iban, ahora iba caminando a través de un largo pasillo, y entonces cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina, vio frente a ella acostado en una camilla de flores a un fantasma blanco con audífonos rojos y una cara que demostraba que estaba dormido.

Chara: demonios...como puedo hacer para que este tipo se mueva de mi camino?-susurro con una cara pensativa mientras comenzaba a patear el suelo.

 ***Pat Pat, Pat Pat***

Las pisadas comenzaron a ser más repetitivas mientras la castaña intentaba encontrar alguna forma de hacer que el fantasma se quitase de en medio, esto era bastante complicado, como podía hacerlo?

 ***Pat Pat, Pat Pat, Pat Pat***

Fantasma: mmmmmmh...grrrrr...-el espectro comenzaba a gruñir y a moverse, Chara no se daba cuenta de esto pues seguía sumida de lleno en sus pensamientos mientras sus pies chocaban de manera repetida con el suelo.

 ***PAT PAT, PAT PAT, PAT PAT***

Chara: demonios, como puedo hacer qué?-

Fantasma: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-gruño el espectro de carmesíes auriculares y ojos del mismo color despertándose y mirando con ira a la castaña.

Chara: ¡!-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que le había estado despertando de a poco.

El mundo se volvió negro nuevamente, y su trozo izquierdo de alma salió de su pecho...

 **[¡Nappstablock enfurecido se lanza al ataque contra ti!]**

Fin del capítulo 1.

 **bueno, eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1, nos veremos en otra historia y/o capitulo, hasta pronto kiddo's ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Nuestra Promesa

**SALUDOS! HOY LES PRESENTAMOS...un día común y corriente con miguel! el se encuentra ahora en su casita con su computadora prendida luego de una larga sesión de Yuri en Rule 34 OIE ZHY!: Miguel: bien, vamos a jugar The Binding Of Undertale Afterbirth Version3.4!...OH! tengo correos nuevos...-abre los correos y los revisa, viendo que son Reviews de sus lectores-...*snif snif snif* ME DEJAN REVIEWS TODAVIA! ZOI TAM FELIS! ;u; [El ver los comentarios de tus lectores te llena de felicidad y determinación!, comienzas a llorar de felicidad]gracias, muchas gracias a todos! de verdad...muchas gracias...-sonríe mirando a la pantalla.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews V2.0:**

 **Golden el amargado: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ESTA VIVOOOOOOO!-truenos detrás de él mientras ríe malévolamente a lo doctor maniático-okey ya...qué bueno que está vivo Golden-senpai! su "Inmunidad Joker" es muy útil...y ¿tiene algo que ver con el Guasón? (Guasón es como se le conoce en mi país a El Joker, enemigo de batman, pregunto por qué Joker es como se le llama en el resto del mundo) y es cierto, eres demasiado importante para tus lectores, yo entre ellos, tus historias son muy Kawaiis eh increíbles! pero sigo sin soportar la destrucción de la cuarta pared!-su cabeza explota en pedazos-pero bueno, lo que te iba a preguntar era cuando ibas a actualizar "Universo al Borde de la extinción" por que cuando escribía el capitulo 1, aun no salía el capitulo "RESET" de tu fic, en fin, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo ;) viniendo de un escritor como tú me llena de determinación! y sobre autores muertos del fandom de Undertale, piensa que pueden estar pasando dos cosas: 1.- están ocupados con sus estudios oh establecimientos de educación, por ende no tienen tiempo para publicar nada de nada, por ejemplo yo, estoy a finales de mis primer semestre y las vacaciones de invierno están a la vuelta de la esquina(literalmente, no sabré si para cuando publique esto ya estaré en vacaciones oh no), tengo mil pruebas en esta ultimas semanas, por ende el estudio esta chupándose mi imaginación, y la segunda razón 2.- probablemente tengan problemas de inspiración, en mi caso, para inspirarme en escenas del AU en cuestión, escucho música de este mismo...por ejemplo: para inspirarme en escenas pendejas donde Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk ect hacen puras pendejadas escucho músicas como la de "Canción que debería sonar cuando luchas contra Sans" ect...en fin, eso sería todo, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad, y además, gracias por seguir mi historia y darle una oportunidad de que pueda entretenerte ;), nos vemos luego amigo mío.**

 **Edpol: Gusto en saber de ti nuevamente Pool...¿te puedo decir pool? no se porque pero tu nombre me recuerda mucho a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Deadpool, en fin, como iba diciendo, gracias por tu comentario, y me alegro que el hecho de que sean tan pocas palabras no te haya decepcionado, espero que los capítulos proximos sean más largos y puedan complacerte tanto a ti como a los lectores actuales y venideros, bueno, eso sería todo, cuídate, gracias por tu comentario y pasarte por mi historia y seguir en ella ;).**

 **GamerKiller: Hola JugadorAsesino! bienvenido seas a mi historia! y también muchas gracias por pasarte por ella! en lo respecto a tu review...¿Mi Fic te parece hermoso?...este...no se me ocurre que decir...bueno...¡gracias!...de verdad gracias...sobre el universo de Underfell, sip, todo está al revés, Chara y Asriel, posteriormente Flowey eran buenos y querían liberar a los monstruos del subsuelo y hacerlos buenos, que todos eran malos, para más información te recomiendo pasarte por el canal de "Freedo Dreemurr" un gran youtuber experto en los AU's de Undertale, en lo de cortar el cap justo donde Sale Nappsty, lo lamento de verdad, pero como me dijo un escritor al cual admiro mucho una vez..."No Seria Digno del Título de escritor si no dejo a mis lectores con ganas de más y luego les doy lo que quieren", en fin, y luego veremos si sigues prefiriendo a Undyne ewe...no enserio-sus lectores le miran extrañados-...hablo muy enserio-siguen sin tomarlo en serio-...YA DIJE! OK?!-les grita y les hace que se sienten en sus sillas-bueno, sobre que será largo, el Fic puedo asegurarlo, el problema es asegurar si los Capítulos serán largos, el Prologo era largo por que no quería dar recapitulaciones de a poco capitulo tras capitulo, no, debía dar todos los eventos posteriores de la línea original de tirón y presentar como Chara llega a Underfell al instante, porque de eso se trata el Fic, de Chara buscando a Frisk en Underfell, el cual como probablemente tu y otros ya dedujeron obviamente es su otra mitad por...varias razones que algunas quizás ya sepan, y otras que mantendré ocultas aquí-señala un gran baúl negro rodeado de trampas, el baúl tiene una imagen donde se ve a Chara y detrás de ella los monstruos de Underfell, mientras que en su pecho se encuentra un corazón a la mitad-y bueno aquí está el capitulo ;) tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en las batallas...bye bye!.**

 **El autor ve que ya no hay más reviews y sonríe.**

 **Miguel: bueno, ahora que ya termine de responder Reviews de mis lectorcillos queridillos, a hacer las declaraciones...no saben que chicos? me vale verga...para eso contrate a los personajes de los múltiples universos...¡CORE!FRISK!-grita el nombre del pequeño de 6 años de tonos grises-CORE!FRISK! VEN AQUI EN ESTE MOMENTO JOVENCITO!**

 **Core!Frisk: llamas...te?-pregunta el pequeño viajero espacio tiempo apareciendo al lado de él de la nada haciendo que pegue un respingo.**

 **Miguel: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito de niña-MALO! me asustaste!-le regaña aterrado mientras tiembla en el suelo agarrándose las rodillas.**

 **Core!Frisk: lo lamento...que...que...ri...as?-pregunta mientras sus negruzcos ojos le miran fijamente perturbándole.**

 **Miguel: ya te eh dicho mil veces que por lo menos uses parches niño! me aterran las cuencas vacías desde que me encontré con Reaper!Chara en la noche de Halloween en ese puto bosque!...bueno, te llame para que hagas las malditas declaraciones de derechos de autor que para eso te pago!**

 **Core!Frisk: en primera, mis cuencas vacías son lindas...al menos así dice Mi Chara-le responde y le da un pequeño toquecito en la nariz a modo de regaño-en segunda, no tengo la culpa de que te encontrases con Reaper!Chara en el bosque cuando estaba jugando a las escondidas con Reaper!Frisk, y en tercera, tu no me pagas-tras esto el pequeño saca una piruleta y comienza a comérsela.**

 **Miguel: con que no te pago eh?-se ajusta sus lentes azules-claro que te pago! te doy el permiso de vivir en mi casa mientras la línea temporal Omega está hecha Miércoles por la tarde por tantas mamadas que tu, Ink!Sans Y Error!Sans le hacen a los AU's! ¡además! quien carajos te da comida y te da el dinero para invitar a Core!Chara a salir al maldito parque de diversiones?! Y QUIEN TE ACOMPAÑA SO' PEAZO' DE DILDO QUEMAO'?! AHORA! me vas a hacer las declaraciones oh si no...**

 **Core!Frisk: ¿oh si no que?-le desafía lamiendo su piruleta sabor fresa.**

 **Miguel: no te dejare ir con Core!Chara al cine este fin de semana-sonrisa malévola.**

 **Core!Frisk: Undertale no es propiedad de Miguel, es de TobyFox, Underfell es de su creador original y yo también lo soy al igual que Ink!Sans y Error!Sans previamente mencionados!-grita rápidamente temeroso.**

 **Miguel: Y una cosa más para ustedes...apelare al hecho de ahora en adelante, de que todo lo que soy como escritor, son y serán mis historias al igual que yo, es gracias a la gente amable que las lee y que les da una oportunidad de poder visitarlas y quizás dejar Reviews, por ello, gracias a todos mis lectores que me siguen ;) sin ustedes no sería nadie, gracias por darme una oportunidad de hacerles pasar el rato con mis historias.**

 **Dicho y hecho, empezamos!.**

 **Capitulo 2: Nuestra Promesa y La batalla contra Blooky.**

.

.

.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, y digo ambos, porque era obvio que la identificada como "Chara" estaba obligada a seguir al pequeño Frisk, quien con cada paso que daba en las ruinas amenazaba con llorar más y más, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero el saber que no estaba solo le hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor, por parte de la voz, no podría explicar su situación, primero se encontraba en un mundo obscuro sin nada alrededor de ella, luego veía una bella y brillante luz roja en forma de corazón a la cual extendió sus manos intentando agarrarla y ¡POOF! se encontraba ahora siguiendo a un niño llorón a través de este lugar...pero...al mismo tiempo...ese pequeño y tonto niño llorón le hacía sentir extraña...

Frisk:¿uh?-el pequeño miro en dirección a donde su sexto sentido le indicaba que estaba la fantasmal eh invisible figura de quien provenía la femenina y reconfortante voz, no sabría explicarlo, pero sentía que ella no estaba bien.

La castaña de verdoso sueter se encontraba quieta, habia detenido su caminar mientras miraba al suelo sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño de azulado suéter se paro frente a ella, llevo su pequeña manito derecha a su ropa y tiro, sorpresivamente podía tocarla, más no verla.

*Tirar Tirar*

Chara: **[¿ah?]** -la ojirroja miro frente a ella al sentir su suéter ser jalado y vio al pequeño mirándola con unas pequeñas lagrimitas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, al verle así sintió un extraño apretón en alguna parte del centro de su torso, por lo que le miro fijamente a los ojos, algo que extrañamente se le dificultaba un poco- **[¿su-sucede algo pequeño?]** -pregunto entrecortada, avergonzada porque pensó que parecía estúpida allí parada sin moverse, pero muy en el fondo tranquila porque el no pudiese verla y burlarse de ella.

El castaño, carente de voz la señalo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda restante señalo las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, a ella le costó un poco entenderle, pero entonces lo supo.

Chara: **[no te preocupes, me encuentro bien!]** -le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, en el momento en que sus manos blancas entraron en contacto con las obscuras hebras capilares del pequeño sintió un corrientazo eléctrico recorrer su mano completa y sus mejillas al igual que su columna-[¡Ugh!]-se quejo ahogadamente al sentir de improvisto las múltiples corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo.

(Inserten: watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns )

El castaño al interpretar el quejido como un sonoro de dolor, comenzó a temblar temiendo por la seguridad de su invisible compañera, con sus manitas la abrazo apegándola a él, en busca de confortarla.

La ojirroja al sentir la zona de su estomago húmeda, abrió los ojos y vio con un extraño calor en su pecho como el pequeño la abrazaba, la sensación anteriormente sentida en sus manos, mejillas y columna ahora estaba extendida en todo su cuerpo total, pero el verle abrazarla le dio la fuerza para mover su brazo y ponerlo alrededor de su cuello y abrazarle.

Chara: **[todo está bien, me encuentro bien, lo juro!]** -le dijo animadamente mientras sonreía, quizás no pudiese ver su sonrisa, pero al menos quizás pudiese sentirla sonreír para el-(¿qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho?)-se pregunto mientras le apegaba más a ella.

*snif snif snif*

Chara: ¡!-la chica abrió sus ojos mientras sentía como su hombro era llenado por las lagrimas del pequeñito, quien comenzó a llorar en su hombro, la castaña sintió como si su corazón se vaciara, por lo que intentado apagar el horrible sentimiento, le apego más a ella en busca del calor que él hacía que emitiera su interior, quizás...consolarle los haría sentir mejor a ambos- **[tranquilo]** -susurro a su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Frisk: *snif snif snif*...-el pequeño abrazaba con fuerza a su invisible compañera, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, preocupado, aterrado, temeroso por el bien estar de ella.

Chara: **[tranquilo...estoy bien...no sufras por mí...pero si te hace sentir mejor...llora...llora todo lo que quieras...]** -le dijo suave y dulcemente mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, mientras su rostro estaba también deprimida, pero aun tenía algo que decirle- **[te diré algo...y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes pequeño...]**

 ** _"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti"_**

.

.

.

(inserten: watch?v=tgJN6Js7qPA )

 **[¡Napstablook** **enfurecido se lanza al ataque contra ti!]**

El mundo se obscureció y Chara pego una voltereta en el suelo, las lagrimas que salían de los ojos del blanquecino fantasma de audífonos rojos fueron en su dirección, la castaña se vio en problemas, pues las lagrimas del fantasma eran rápidas y grandes, reduciendo de manera tremenda el espacio que tenia para moverse, y el hecho de tener solo 10 de HP no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

*PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH PLASH*

Napstablook: **GROAAAAAARG! MALDITA NIÑATA!** -grito el fantasma mientras su rostro tomaba una mueca de ira y más lagrimas salían de su rostro en dirección a el trozo de alma que tenia- **UNO SOLO QUIERE DORMIR TRANQUILO Y VIENES TU A JODERME LA PUTA VIDA!**

*Plash Plash Plash Plash Plash Plash*

La castaña comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la derecha esquivando por los pelos las lagrimas del fantasma, esto no era nada bueno, sus ataques se veían rápidos y fuertes, al igual que poderosos, por lo que tendría que esquivar de la mejor manera posible hasta poder averiguar cómo poder calmar a este Napstablook.

Chara: detente por favor!-grito la ojirroja mientras saltaba lo mayor posible, esquivando de nueva cuenta las lagrimas rastreadoras del fantasma, moverse era demasiado difícil.

Napstablook: **¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITA SEAS! Y CUANDO LO HAGA USARE TU CADAVER COMO CAMA PARA PODER DORMIR POR EL RESTO DE LA MALDITA ETERNIDAD!** -grito furioso y eufórico mientras las lagrimas impedían que saltase obligándola a quedarse en el suelo, pero no se detenían, seguían cayendo alrededor de ella haciendo que el espacio para moverse fuese más pequeño, hasta que por fin, fue su turno.

 **[Act][Napstablook][Preguntar]**

Chara: dime, ¿por qué estas llorando?-pregunto la ojirroja con un rostro preocupado, le daba curiosidad y pena la situación del Napstablook de este universo.

Napstablook: ¡¿qué?!-grito el fantasma impresionado con los ojos abiertos-yo no estoy llorando! mis ataques son así!...ehhhh...oh...

 **[Napstablook se ve confundido, te mira extrañado al ver que no le temes y sus amenazas son en vano]**

Chara: sea lo que sea que suceda, por favor...déjame ayudarte!-grito la chica mientras le tendía la mano al fantasma de manera amistosa.

Napstablook:-seño fruncido-POR QUE SIQUIERA TE IMPORTA?! DEJAME SOLO!-grito colérico mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos en dirección al trozo de alma izquierdo de la castaña.

*Plash Plash Plash Plash Plash Plash*

Chara comenzó a correr nuevamente esquivando las lagrimas, debía tener cuidado, su alma no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder resistir los ataques de cualquier monstruo que se le cruzase, quizás si estuviese completa podría tener sus 10 HP restantes, pero eso era algo que nunca se podría, era el precio que había que hacer si ella debía volver, pero el pasado para después, por ahora debía sobrevivir y encontrar a su querido niño de lindo rostro.

 **[Act][Napstablook][Preguntar]**

Chara: ¡¿realmente quieres que te deje solo?!-grito la ojirroja mientras le miraba de manera determinada, estaba cansada-¡solo quiero hablar contigo! ¡no pelear!

 **[le preguntas a Napstablook si realmente quiere estar solo, le dices que solo quieres hablar]**

Napstablook: grrr...ya te dije que quiero estar solo niña tonta-le respondió el fantasma mientras más lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos amarillentos de carmesíes orbes, su rostro reflejaba ira pero no tanta como cuando el encuentro había dado inicio hace algunos momentos, y entonces Chara se dio cuenta, lo estaba logrando, lentamente pero lo estaba haciendo-no necesito a nadie...todos ustedes solo deberían desaparecer...-dijo esto último con un tono triste, mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando al suelo evitando así, verla a los ojos.

La Dreemurr no respondió, en su lugar le miro fijamente mientras ponía atención a sus palabras y su estado emocional.

Napstablook: desaparecer...justo como **ELLA** lo hiso-dijo mientras volvia a mirarla fijamente.

 **[Act][Napstablook][Preguntar]**

Chara: ¿Quien...quien desapareció?-le pregunto, no podía fingir, estaba interesada en la historia detrás de el blanquecino espectro de la noche de lagrimas poderosas.

Napstablook: Tsk...nadie...-respondió el fantasma mirando hacia otro lado-solo una débil y cobarde pieza de basura a quien alguna vez ose llamar prima-respondió mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro-estoy mucho mejor sin ella...yo...no la necesito...no necesito a mi familia...ni a nadie...

Dreemurr miro atentamente a el fantasma, ¿prima?...a quien..?...claro...el estaba hablando de Mettaton...

Chara: ¿entonces tu y ella se pelearon?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo en pose de loto, poniéndole atención a cada frase que saliese de su boca, tenía que llegar a alguna forma de poder calmar a Napstablook y hacerle sentir mejor, quizás de esa forma podría apartarlo de su camino, si su rayito de sol pudo hacer la ruta pacifista mil veces, ¿por que ella no podría?.

Napstablook: solo le dije la verdad-respondió ahora ya sin llorar, mirando hacia otro lado, luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica para que no le viera llorar-ella está obsesionada con ser una estrella...pero apuesto a que absolutamente nadie la vería...¡ella no es tan buena como cree que es!-grito mirando a la castaña nuevamente, sus ojos todavía con lagrimas.

La castaña vio fijamente en los ojos del fantasma musical, podía verlo y sentirlo en su trozo de alma, el no quería decir todas esas cosas...solo se sentía abandonado y frustrado...iba a hacer que cambiase de opinión...le ayudaría a ver que estaba mal pensar de esa forma, a él y a todos...y una vez que eso sucediese, y se encontrase con Frisk...¡El estaría tan orgulloso de ella! quizás hasta se lo diría en la cara y le dejaría en claro lo feliz que estaría de verla seguir sus pasos y no ser una asesina...

Napstablook: pero como estaba diciendo...a quién demonios le importa?!-grito molesto merándola fijamente, en medio de la camilla de hojas secas por donde ella debía pasar si quería salir de allí.

Chara: y-...yo...creo que deberías disculparte con ella-le dijo mientras le miraba con un rostro de regaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

Silencio...silencio hubo entre los dos...hasta que los ojos del fantasma de nombre Napstablook comenzaron a brillar en amarillo, el color de su esclerótica, mientras tenía un rostro de estupefacción total.

Napstablook: **¡¿Tu...estas tratando...de decirme...qué hacer?!** -le dijo con furia mientras su rostro se tornaba iracundo.

La castaña tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de usar su Cara aterradora y recriminarle por atreverse a gritarle...si había algo que ella no soportaba era que le gritasen...solo había una persona que podía gritarle y ese era Frisk cuando trataba de despertarla...pero debía ser fuerte, por lo que extendió su palma derecha frente a su rostro y señalo a Napstablook.

Chara: te equivocas...solo trato de decirte que ella podría estar triste y sola igual que tu...

El fantasma abrió los ojos impactado...acaso...¿Happsty también podría sentirse sola?

Chara: dime...¿de verdad la odias tanto?-le pregunto de manera directa y seria, un golpe directo a sus sentimientos.

Napstablook:...uh...eh...yo...ehh...-el no sabia que decir...nunca había pensado en eso...¿realmente odiaba a Happsty por solo querer seguir sus sueños?...¿realmente él era así?.

Chara: solo déjame decirte algo amigo...seré franca contigo...no puedes odiar a tu prima por solo querer seguir sus sueños...todos tenemos sentimientos...todos, tu, yo, tu prima, debes pensar...¿cómo crees que se sintió cuando le dijiste esas cosas?...¿te sientes orgulloso de haberle dicho eso?...mira, Napstablook...te diré algo...No odies a tu familia...¿sabes por qué?...porque los amigos se eligen, pero no la familia, tienes que apreciar a todos los que te rodean porque si no...antes de que te des cuenta, ellos se irán de tu lado y no volverán nunca...y no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes...y créeme...no hay nada peor que perder a tu familia...te lo digo yo, que perdí a la mía y paso mucho, mucho tiempo para poder recuperarla-le dijo la chica con un rostro serio mientras recordaba a Asriel, Toriel y Asgore, todos sonriéndole a ella con los brazos abiertos.

El fantasma se quedo mudo, no respondió al consejo de la chica, en su lugar la miro fijamente y asintió.

Napstablook: su...supongo que no soy TAN tonto...yo...yo no me retractare de lo que le dije...pero...quizás...no sería tan malo visitarla unas que otras veces-dijo el DJ de rojos auriculares mientras la miraba-entonces...si...lo siento por la...batalla...me iré, pero eres una niña rara-le dijo el fantasma mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia el techo.

 **[Napstablook te perdono]**

Chara: adiós!-le dijo sonriente mientras agitaba su mano derecha.

Napstablook: una cosa más niña...de todas formas, esa actitud amistosa que tienes...-le dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar en el techo y desaparecer en este.

Chara: ¿sí?-pregunto extrañada-¿qué hay conmigo?

Napstablook: morirás si sigues siendo así de amistosa...hay gente que no aceptara así como así tu amistad y comprensión...tómalo como un consejo...adiós

Y tras estas palabras el fantasma desapareció en el techo, dejando a Chara sola en el lugar, mientras miraba el punto por donde el se había ido, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por una de sus más preciadas memorias.

(Inserten: watch?v=Sab3Mi62HHE )

FlashBack:

Frisk había abrazado a Chara, luego de haber terminado por millonésima vez la ruta genocida, en busca de alguna forma de poder salvarla a ella y Asriel.

Frisk: **[todo estará bien...creo que...ya casi lo logro...Chara...ya casi creo que encontré la forma para salvarlos a ti y Asriel]** -le dijo mientras sonreía.

Chara: pero...yo...nosotros...no podemos amar-le respondió-ninguno de los dos, ni Asriel, ni yo, a ti ni a nadie-le dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella empujándole levemente, extrañamente su fuerza disminuía cuando intentaba empujarle.

Frisk: **[no importa]** -le dijo sonriente, mientras la apegaba más a él, no quería que se sintiese sola en ese horrible y obscuro abismo luego de elegir destruir la línea temporal.

Chara: no podemos sentir-le respondió mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, apartarle de ella era difícil, casi imposible-ningún tipo de emoción...que no lo vez?...no tenemos alma...el es un monstruo...¿y yo?...soy un demonio...

Frisk: **[esta bien]** -le respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca con dificultad, después de todo ella era más alta que él- **[no son nada de eso ni tu ni él...solo somos niños, los tres...además...quizás luego de que los salve, ¿quién garantiza que no volverán a ser normales?, incluso si no recuperan ninguna emoción, yo daré todo mi empeño en ayudarlos]-** le dijo nuevamente.

Chara: ¿acaso no lo entiendes?...niño tonto...y...yo...y-yo...yo te o...te o...odi...¡YO TE ODIO FRISK!-grito furiosa mientras le tiraba al suelo, eso la destrozo, ¿por que dolía tanto ser así con él?...¿por que lastimar a cualquiera era tan fácil, pero lastimarlo a ÉL era tan difícil?...¿por qué dolía tanto?.

El pacifista genocida se puso de pie otra vez, se limpio algo de polvo y mugre de su rostro y la miro mientras le sonreía otra vez.

Frisk: **[no importa que me odies...ni tampoco que Flowey oh Asriel me odie también...los voy a salvar a los dos...después de todo, ¿no es aburrido estar solos en el subsuelo luego de cualquier tipo de ruta?]** -le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella y extendía los brazos, quería continuar abrazándola.

Chara:-ella comenzó a dar paso hacia atrás, no quería que él la abrazase...vaya mentira...lo que realmente pensaba era que ella no merecía nada de él, ni de cualquiera, y menos algo de su...amo-...¡NO! ¡que estupidez! ¡ella no necesitaba a nadie! ¡menos a él!...solo quería que se alejase-pero...yo...yo lo arruino todo-le dijo mientras chocaba contra una pared, sin posibilidades de escapar, el castaño nuevamente sonrió y la abrazo, esto la sonrojo, cosa que oculto pero también, la hiso comenzar a temblar.

Frisk: **[no importa]** -le respondió, haciéndola sentir peor, ¿por qué no la odiaba y la lastimaba de una vez?- **[todo lo que arruinen tu, oh Asriel, lo arreglare yo, después de todo...¿para eso están los amigos no es así?]**

Chara: ¡!-ella abrió sus ojos con fuerza, la chica sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el "corazón" oh lo que sea que tuviese allí en el pecho, algo le dolía...algo dolía en su pecho y mucho...dolía peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido, casi como si la estuviesen perforando con una lanza directo en su corazón, dolía mucho...¿ella podía sentir aun?...agarrando fuerzas, le miro, sus negras cuencas llenas del alquitrán sin alma directo a el chocando contra sus castaños y bellos orbes...¿espera que?, ¿de dónde salió ese pensamiento? se recrimino mentalmente, y luego continuo con su cometido ignorando el dolor en su "corazón"-quizás Asriel pueda salvarse...pero yo no...yo...yo arruinare tu final feliz-respondió mientras miraba al suelo, extrañamente el no mirarle se sentía del asco.

Frisk: **[no es cierto]** -la contradijo de nuevo, mientras ella se soltaba una vez más de su agarre protector- **[todos te extrañan...oh por lo menos, El rey Asgore, Mamá y Flowey lo hagan...tu familia te necesita...además...amaría que gente como tú y Asriel formasen parte de mi final feliz]** -le dijo sonriente, mientras la agarraba de la mano impidiendo que se alejase más de él.

*Snif snif*

Eran los sonidos nasales que aparecieron de improvisto en ese lugar obscuro y negro, ella había comenzado a llorar.

Chara: y...yo...no puedo entenderlo-le dijo mientras miraba al suelo, no quería mirarlo-no entiendo por que eres así...

Frisk: **[esta bien]** -comenzó a jalar su brazo lentamente y con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla ni un poco.

Chara: p...¿por qué...*snif snif*...por que estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?-susurro la chica mientras sentía los brazos del pequeño rodearle y apegarla a él, llorosa, lagrimas negras salían de sus orbitas negruzcas.

El castaño sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de la chica y hacia que depositase está en su hombro, el abrazo era más fuerte, no la dejaría ir...jamás...

Frisk: **[por que te perdono...porque a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, a pesar de haberme hecho asesinar a mis amigos, a pesar de haberme causado un gran dolor...a pesar de habérmelo quitado casi todo...yo te perdono...por que te quiero...te quiero mucho...y todos serán felices y parte de mi final feliz...te lo prometo]** -fueron las palabras que le dijo moviendo sus dedos, nuevamente la abrazo, apegándola a él.

*snif snif snif*

Aquel frío y obscuro lugar, fue llenado por los llantos de la chica, quien al no entender lo que él hacía, el por que...solo podía llegar a llorar...¿que era querer?...¿acaso alguien aun podía quererla?...y de todas las personas de las que había lastimado, el era una de las que más sufrimiento le había dado y aun así...¿aun así él la quería después de todo?...

Fin FlashBack.

Llevo su mano a su colgante, apretándolo con fuerza mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, su corazón latía de dolor, necesitaba a su otra mitad...Cha necesitaba a su Risk...desesperadamente lo necesitaba...y recordaba las palabras que Napstablook le había dicho...

"morirás si sigues siendo así de amistosa...hay gente que no aceptara así como así tu amistad y comprensión...tómalo como un consejo...adiós"

FlashBack:

 ** _"Promételo"_**

Fue la frase que hacia producto del lenguaje de sus manos, ella no comprendió...¿que ganaba con su promesa?

Chara: por qué quieres que te prometa algo como eso?-pregunto cruzada de brazos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus manos, tenía una mirada aburrida.

Frisk: **[por que te lo pido yo!]** -le comunico sonriente- **[quiero que me prometas que si algún día es tu turno...serás amistosa con todos tal y como lo fui yo!].**

Chara: ¿por qué debería?-le pregunto-es decir, yo no gano nada con prometerte algo semejante, es más, ¿cómo sería mi turno? no hay nadie a quien salvar, los monstruos están todos bien, no hay por qué prometer algo que nunca sucederá, yo jamás tendré que hacer una ruta, además en este mundo es asesinar o ser asesina-

*Pat*

El pacifista abrazo a la chica de suéter verde de rayas amarillas, esta abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sus rosadas mejillas se volvieron rojas de la vergüenza, ¿que era esto?...

Frisk: **[no continúes...dices que no habrá una próxima vez...pero nunca se sabe...por favor Chara...promételo...promete que si algún día es tu turno, harás la ruta pacifista...por favor...al menos...Promételo por mí...]** -le dijo mirándola fijamente mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella, sus pensamientos se nublaron al igual que su juicio y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera rápida.

Chara: e-e-está bien...yo...te lo prometo...-le dijo mientras de manera espontanea le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, quería estar así con él un rato más-te lo prometo...

Fin FlashBack.

La chica se limpio las lagrimas del rostro mientras guardaba su mitad izquierda en su suéter, miro hacia donde se había ido Napstablook y sonrió dulcemente.

Chara: quizás muera por ser una pacifista...pero...lo siento mucho...no puedo ir en contra de mis promesas...lo que prometí jamás lo romperé...por él...solo por él y nadie más...esa es nuestra promesa...y planeo cumplirla y seguir en esta ruta solo por él y nadie más...

Tras estas palabras la chica de castaños cabellos comenzó a caminar, aun tenía un largo camino que recorrer, pero aun así, lo lograría, encontraría a Frisk y lo traería con ella devuelta a casa...a su hogar...y cuando lo encontrase, no le dejaría ir nunca, nunca más.

Fin.

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Listo...:V Miguel ah usado Capítulo nuevo!...ES MUY EFECTIVO! equis treinta y tres ewe espero que les haya gustado la batalla entre Nappsty y nuestra Cucharita pacifosata! en este cap quise retratar cómo y por que carajos Chara no los está matando a todos, porque bueno, no es que ella no quiera, es solo por que Frisk le hiso prometérselo y por que el la hiso cambiar, y para aquellos que se lo pregunten, las partes del inicio de cada capítulo son algo así como prólogos, que relatan la relación que tuvieron Chara y Frisk en la línea temporal original, tres millones de Líneas temporales es más que suficiente para que ella caiga rendida a sus brazos digo yo...Y NO ME CONTRADIGAN! que detesto que me contradigan!...-w- bueno espero que esto les haya gustado mucho mucho mucho mucho! y si no les gusto lo siento mucho ;-; y bueno, denme opiniones sobre que tal estuvo el capitulo! por favor, y si quieren/pueden, déjenme Reviews por favor, que las Reviews son combustible para mi tren de Determinación! y si el tren de la Determinación no anda, no habrá capítulos! así que ayúdenme chicos! AYUDENME A HACER ANDAR EL TRENECITO CHUCU CHU DE LA DATEMMIENASHION! PLZ!...eso sería todo! cuídense! Bye Bye!.**


	4. Capitulo 3: El Pecado del Pasado

**Un día con Miguel2.0:-entra por la ventana estrellándose contra el cristal y clavándose vidrio de lleno. Miguel: auch...sangre...mucha sangre...T-T-se saca los vidrios de la cara y se limpia la sangre-bueno, tengo ganas de ver más hentai :lennyface:-abre su pc y ve que tiene correos nuevos-¡OH! nuevos correos...veamos...-ve que son Reviews-¡ZHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! mis lectorcillos me quieren tanto que me dejan reviews! eso me llena de determinación! TODOS AL TRENECIMO MIS LECTORES! que como ustedes saben, cuando me dejan Reviews el trenecito CHUCU CHU de la Datemigue...lation(mátenme Dx)si, de la Datemiguelation anda, y cuando el tren de la Datemiguelation anda por sus reviews, saben que significa...CAPÍTULO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PERO ANTES!**

 **Respondiendo Reviews 3.0 (Inserten Stronger than you 8 bits):**

 **Blinne: ¡Hola! ¡bienvenida a mi fanfic Blinne!, primero que nada, gracias por pasarte por mi historia y darle a esta una oportunidad de que te entretenga y, oh haga pasar el rato, segundo, respecto a te review, mi historia desde mi punto de vista no es una joya, es una normal, oh como me decía mi prima cuando era pequeño sobre mis figuras de plastilina "no son las mejores, pero tampoco son las peores", mi historia es "regular" diría sho, y sobre los momentos íntimos...ewe ¿así que tenemos a una de el lado obscuro? if you know what i meeean ¬u¬, y sobre su edad, esto va para ti y para todos los lectores, Chara tendría unos 19 (recién cumpliditos, más sin embargo tiene el cuerpo de una adolecente de 12) y Frisk tendría unos 12(recién cumpliditos también, tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 9)...si ya se estoy enfermo, pero siempre me han gustado las relaciones donde la mujer es la mayor por unos cuantos años y el hombre el menor ewe...-aparece Sans de la nada y le apunta con sus Gaster Blasters-...Sans: ¡NIÑOS COMO TU DEBERIAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO!-le dispara Gaster Blasters desintegrándolo-bueno, el niño murió, yo continuare con su review, sobre la interpretación de Underfell del niño, bueno, eso se mantendrá en el anonimato, el no quiere revelar nada de la trama, aunque espero que te emocione con cada capítulo, y sobre por que Chara tiene que sufrir...pues...simple y llanamente tiene que sufrir por que el mismo fic lo dice..."No tiene su otra mitad", su media naranja oh como sea, ect, y todos ustedes sufren cuando su pareja esta leeeeejos, leeejos por allá en el montecito, en fin, hasta pronto, cuídate, y como dijo el jefe antes, gracias por pasarte por la historia, esperamos verte de nuevo.**

 **GamerKiller: Sans: bien, veamos, Hola de nuevo JugadorAsesino! gusto en saber de ti nuevamente, y no tienes que agradecer por leer tu review, es trabajo de autores como este pervertido-pisa el montón de polvo en el que se convirtió Miguel-leer y responder TODAS las reviews que le lleguen en los próximos 9 a 15 días después de haber publicado el capítulo, y la verdad, los autores, oh por lo menos este weon, aprecia más que le lleguen reviews, de lo que tu podrías apreciar que las lea, así que es algo mutuo, en fin-pisa más el montón de polvo de Miguel-sobre lo que dijiste de Underfell!Sans y Frisk...déjame decirte que me quede traumado por imaginarme a mi yo Underfell haciendo esas cosas y lo peor, es que Underfell!Sans está confirmado ser un masoquista...es enserio...es un puto masoquista...sobre los Universos alternos, si, se les abrevian AU's, que significa Altern Universe's (Universos Alternos en ingles) Core!Frisk es un Frisk (NO ME DIGAS! CREIA QUE ERA UN PAPYRUS!) que un día cuando estaba en el Core haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo, el muy menso no se dio cuenta que había una cascara de banana en el suelo y la piso, y como mi padre, Wing Ding Gaster, cayó dentro del Core quedando hecho miércoles por la tarde, ahora Core!Frisk tiene el poder de viajar entre todos los AU's de Undertale para salvar a los personajes de las rutas genocidas que causan las Charas y los Frisk de los múltiples universos, además, Core!Frisk tiene el poder de conocer todos los AU's, no hay nada que no sepa de ningún AU, excepto contadas excepciones como lo son Error!Sans y Ink!Sans...en cuanto a...Reaper!Chara y Reaper!Frisk-el esqueleto bromista dirige la mirada a un cuarto de puerta negra de dice "Reaper!Chara" con un cartelito en la manilla que dice "no molestar", de este se oyen gemidos y gritos-putos niños pervertidos de primaria...quiero decir, pertenecen a un Universo llamado "ReaperTale" en el cual Frisk y los personajes principales son dioses de la mitología griega, Frisk es el dios de la piedad, Asgore de los cielos, Toriel de la vida, Undyne de la guerra(como Kratos!...no mentira, MUCHO PEOR! si te encuentras con Kratos y Reaper!Undyne, ve con Kratos mejor, que Undyne es el infierno!)y ect, para más información, como ya te dijo Miguel, ve el canal de Freedo Dreemurr, y sí las ganas de seguir escribiendo a este pervertido no le faltan-sigue pisando más y más el montón de polvo de Miguel-eso sería todo, cuídate y disfruta de este capítulo, gracias por seguir en nuestra historia.**

 **Golden el Amargado: Sans: hey que tal Osito Doradito Emosito-saluda el esqueleto bromista mientras hace el signo de amor y paz-primero que nada, quizas Miguel te aguante tus mamadas, pero yo no-su ojo azul aparece-conviertes la sala de comentarios en una piscina pública y...PASARAS UN MAL RATO!...en fin, en cuanto a tu Review, que buen que te haya gustado el chiste de la Dattemination, aunque los míos son mejores, después de todo yo soy una "Sansacion" y mis chistes son los más "sansacionales" que encontraras en tu vida!-cri cri, cri cri, se oyen los grillos-putos grillos!...en fin, sobre ayudar a Temmie Con Dinero, no te preocupes, de eso ya se está encargando UnderSwap!Sans en la colecta-mira para la derecha donde se ve a UnderSwap!Sans en la calle repartiendo boletos a los múltiples personajes de los AU's y a peatones y a UnderSwap!Papyrus aceptar dinero de gente y dárselo a Temmie quien llora de felicidad-que humillante es ser un Sans en estos momentos...sobre tomar jugo de durazno luego de media noche, no te culpo, ¡el "querido" jefe!-pisa más y más fuerte el montón de polvo en el cual desintegro a Miguel-come galletas de chocolate todas las noches a las una de la mañana y ¿adivina qué? así es como saca sus capítulos de esta historia, con exceso de azúcar a las putas cuatro de la mañana! a esa hora solo están despiertos los putos pájaros! Y LO PEOR ES QUE EL MISERABLE CABRON SE PONE A ESCUCHAR MÚSICA A TODO VOLUMEN!...qué bien que lo mate ;) Sans ah salvado el mundo otra vez!...en fin, gracias por tu ayuda con el trenecito Chucu Chu, como Miguel dijo antes, las reviews impulsan el tren, y si el tren anda...CAPITULOS TAMBIEN!...en fin eso sería todo, gracias por tu review, por seguir la historia y lo que sea...**

 **El hijo mayor de Gaster ve que ya no hay más reviews y suspira.**

 **Sans: que trabajo más agotador, en fin, al menos ahora puedo ir a mi cita con Torie-**

 ***BOOOOM***

 **Una explosión ocurre y de esta sale un Miguel de tonos grises con cuencas negruzcas.**

 **Sans: ¿What the Fuck?-pregunta impresionado al ver de nueva cuenta al amante de lolis, y más con su nueva apariencia.**

 **Ghost!Miguel:¡SANS TU HIJO DE PUTA!-el castaño saca una pistola y le apunta con esta-¡POR TU CULPA ME VOLVI UN PUTO FANTASMA! ¡¿QUE DIRA MI HERMANA CUANDO ME VEA EN NUESTRA SALIDA FAMILIAR CON MAMÁ Y PAPÁ?! ¡CABRONAZO VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO! POR TU CULPA SOY UN PUTO ESPECTRO DE LA NOCHE!**

 **Sans: oh vamos jefecito...ahora se ve "Sansacionalmente mejor", es más, quizás ahora que se ve más cool, pueda conseguir una novia, oh tal vez por lo menos ahora las chicas en vez de darte una patada en las bolas te den una bofetada! jajajajajajajaajajajaja**

 ***BOOOOOOM***

 **Un rayo gigante de color azul sale de la pistola el cual Sans esquiva por los pelos, el rayo sigue de lleno y destruye una pared de un cuarto en el cual esta Error!Sans intentado enseñarles a StoryShift!Chara y a Fresh!Frisk como tejer ropa.**

 **Ghost!Miguel: te voy a matar cabron! TE VOY A MATAR!-su ojo derecho comienza a brillar en morado y el derecho en negro mientras Gaster Blasters de color azul comienzan a materializarse detrás de el-¡POR EL AMOR A TODO LO INCESTUOSO Y LAS LOITAS DE ROSTRO INOCENTE ME VENGARE DE TI SANS EL ESQUELETO!**

 **Sans: si quieres pasar un mal rato...PUES VENGA!-su ojo azul brilla-¡LOLICONEROS COMO TU DEBERIAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO!**

 **Ambos se ponen a pelear y del cuarto al final del pasillo de antes, sale Reaper!Frisk tambaleándose, con la ropa desarreglada y el rostro rojo.**

 **Reaper!Frisk: bueno...-sonrisa boba con saliva cayéndole de la boca-como el jefe y Undertale!Sans están peleando yo introduciré al capítulo...eso ah sido todo por hoy...nos vemos luego!.**

 **Declaraciones: Nada de lo aquí presentado es de mi autoría, todo lo aquí escrito es 100% propiedad de sus creadores respectivos.**

 **Declaraciones 2: apelare al hecho de ahora en adelante, de que todo lo que soy como escritor, son y serán mis historias al igual que yo, es gracias a la gente amable que las lee y que les da una oportunidad de poder visitarlas y quizás dejar Reviews, por ello, gracias a todos mis lectores que me siguen ;) sin ustedes no sería nadie, gracias por darme una oportunidad de hacerles pasar el rato con mis historias.**

Capítulo 3: El pecado del pasado y el encuentro con...¿Mamá?

.

.

.

(Inserten: Continue OST - Undertale: watch?v=XAja05gmgn8 )

Frisk estaba ahora caminando feliz, se sentía muy a gusto a lado de "Chara", el trayecto de las ruinas era mucho mejor al lado de ella, además, también quería encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer de nombre "Toriel" a la cual había visto hacia un rato atrás, cuando todo esto empezó, pero para ser sincero, se sentía muy feliz junto a la joven, como si todas sus penurias y temores se esfumasen solo estando ella cerca de él.

La castaña por su parte, se centraba en estar atenta al terreno y todo lo que les rodease a ella y al pequeño infante al cual estaba cuidando, se sentía más cercana a él conforme más avanzaban en las ruinas, era como si el protegerlo fuese no una tarea, si no una necesidad, una obligación, un sentimiento tibio en su pecho, que la hacía preocuparse en extremo por el pequeño chico de azulado suéter.

?: esto ah tardado más de lo que pensé...-susurro una maternal voz femenina mientras movía sus manos y entonces BIIP el pantalón del chico de castaños orbes comenzó a vibrar-¡OH! ¿mi niño has llegado hasta aquí tu solo?-pregunto impresionada y sonriente la madre cabra, Toriel puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Frisk y de esta salió un brillo verde azulado-tranquilo, pequeño inocente, ya estás bien...bueno...sígueme! tengo algo que mostrarte!-dijo sonriente para luego caminar en dirección hacia adelante.

El castaño se quedo parado mirando el gran árbol de negra madera, a los pies de este estaban miles de hojas secas, Frisk miro detrás de el al sentir la mano de "Chara" posarse en su hombro derecho.

Chara: **[Cada vez que a este árbol le crecen hojas, caen al suelo]** -le dijo sonriente mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, tocar al pequeño niño se sentía glorioso, ahora sentía cosquilleos en el estomago y se le calentaban las mejillas- **[vamos a ver que tiene para ti mamá ¿ok?]** -le pregunto sonriente mientras le extendía la mano derecha y el pequeño se la tomaba del dedo, sus manitas eran tan pequeñas que solo podían agarrar sus dedos- **[que ternura eres...venga, ¡vamos!]** -sonriente.

El pequeño y la joven comenzaron a caminar, hasta que llegaron a la casa en las ruinas, el pequeño vio fijamente una estrella de cuatro picos, por lo que agarrándola el y su acompañante se decidieron por entrar de una vez en la casa.

*Cliiink*

fue el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta por Chara, puesto que Frisk era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la manilla, Toriel vio a la puerta encontrándose al pequeño de suéter azulado y rayas magenta, en un principio se extraño de cómo pudo abrir la puerta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Toriel: ¿hueles eso, pequeño?-pregunto sonriente, y no era broma, pronto un delicioso aroma penetro bruscamente las fosas nasales de Chara Y Frisk, para luego hacer de su hábitat los pulmones de ambos, dios que rico se sentía el aspirar en esos momentos-¡Sorpresa!-grito feliz mientras señalaba a una sala en la izquierda, lugar donde estaría la supuesta cocina-¡es un pie de Caramelo con Canela!, pensé que quizás deberíamos de celebrar tu llegada, y quiero que lo pases muy bien viviendo aquí, así que decidí no hacer un pie de caracoles esta noche, ven, tengo una última sorpresa para ti!-dijo sonriente la cuidadora de las ruinas para luego ir a el pasillo derecho.

Frisk miro a donde probablemente estaba Chara, esta también le miro y le disipo sus sospechas.

Chara: **[síguela, no te preocupes, ella es mi mamá, es inofensiva, no lastimaría a ningún humano, ¡ve!, no te preocupes, estaré detrás de ti pequeño dulcecito~]** -le dijo sonriente, pero luego se sonrojo inmediatamente, gracias a dios Frisk ya se había ido con Toriel dejándola un poco atrás-(¿d-d-dulcecito?...¡¿por que le dije eso?!)-se pregunto avergonzada, mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos-(mejor voy con el niño).

La castaña se acerco a donde se encontraban Frisk y Toriel caminando tomados de la mano, cosa que a ella le desagrado en menor medida, se acerco más y escucho lo que le decía su madre a el pequeño castaño.

Toriel: ¡un cuarto solo para ti mi niño!, espero que te guste-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba, Chara miro atenta la puerta en la cual estaban frente a frente Frisk y Toriel-*pat pat*-le acaricio la cabeza, algo que molesto a la ojirroja transparente, ella era la UNICA que podía tocar al pequeño y darle caricias-¿oh? ¿algo de esta quemando?, eh, siéntete en casa!-y tras estas palabras la mujer cabra salió rápidamente del pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

El pequeño niño de suéter azul miro en donde su sexto sentido le decía que estaba "Chara", y en efecto allí estaba ella mirándole fijamente.

Chara: **[¿oh? ¿quieres que valla contigo al cuarto?]** -pregunto, el chiquito asintió, ella se sonrojo, pero luego recordó que él era un pequeño infante-(necesito un psicólogo, es un niño por dios! además estoy muerta...¿más oh menos supongo?) **[esta bien, entra yo te sigo]** -le respondió sonriente.

El pequeño niño entro en el cuarto, era simple y bonito, juguetes en un baúl, fotos, un armario, cama, lámparas entre otras cosas, el pequeño no se sentía con ganas de jugar con nada de lo que veía, tenía más ganas de dormir, miro a la cama en una parte de la habitación y se puso frente a esta.

Chara: **[es una cama, bastante grande y algo vieja, pero se ve reconfortable]** -susurro la joven, hasta que fijo su vista a donde estaba Frisk y vio como el pequeño comenzaba a quitarse el suéter- **[¿eh? ¿q-q-que estás haciendo?]** -pregunto sonrojada, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, vio como el suéter del chico caía al suelo quedándose con una camisetita negra que tenia estampada en el estomago un perrito, y luego vio como el jovencito dirigía sus manos a sus pantalones azules- **[¡d-d-detente!]** -le grito sonrojada a más no poder, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso ese niño quería tener se-?

*Ziip*

fue el sonido de la cremallera de la azulada prenda inferior descendiendo y esta también lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos, Frisk ahora estaba con un pequeño Short café como su cabello y su camisetita negra mientras su suéter azul y su pantaloncillo fueron doblados y posteriormente dejados en el baúl de juguetes, luego de esto giro su cabecita a donde había oído la voz de "Chara" pidiéndole que se detuviese.

La Dreemurr por su parte se sentía como una verdadera estúpida, tenía el rostro pintado de todos los tipos de colores rojos que existiesen, tanta era su vergüenza que ni sus rosadas mejillas se veían, puesto que su blanca y hermosa piel de porcelana se había teñido al rojo vivo...¿cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado en que ese pequeño niño le haría algo semejante como "eso"?

El pequeño niño se metió dentro de la cama y poso sus orbes cafés sobre donde creía que ella estaba, el pequeño saco su bracito de las frazadas y pego levemente en una zona de la cama, indicando que quería que ella viniese a sentarse con él.

Chara: **[¿quieres que vaya contigo?]** -pregunto, queriendo confirmar su teoría, el pequeño humanito asintió- **[ya voy]** -le respondió feliz, estar a solas con él se sentía ¿bien?.

La chica de castaño cabello y verdoso suéter se sentó al lado del pequeño niño y le miro, este también la miraba, café enfrentándose a rojo, ella comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese extraño calor en su pecho, no podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos, bellos eh inocentes ojos cafés.

Chara: *bump bump, bump bump* (¿qué me pasa?)-se pregunto mientras sus rosadas mejillas se teñían de rojo, el no podía verla, pero podía hacerse una idea de donde estaban sus ojos y tenia razón, sus lindos ojos cafés estaban fijamente clavados en sus bellos y brillantes rubíes, mientras su rostro comenzaba a calentarse y su corazón a latir fuerte y rápidamente-(¿qué es este sentimiento?...se siente tan bien...niño...eres tan lindo)-pensó mientras sus rubíes orbes recorrían el pequeño cuerpecito del chico.

Frisk señalo a un estante, Chara miro en dirección a donde señalaba el bracito del chico, era un estante donde se veían unos cuantos libros, la joven se paró de la cama y vio los libros que estaban allí, eran cuentos cortos para dormir.

Chara: **[¿quieres que te lea un cuento?]** -le pregunto mirándole desde el mueble en donde se encontraban los libritos, Frisk asintió mientras sonreía de manera inocente- **[esta bien...]** (pero solo porque eres un encanto).

La castaña incorpórea dirigió su mano derecha a uno de los libros, pero lo atravesó, claro, ella era una especie de fantasma oh espíritu lo que fuese, no podía tomar nada físico, a no ser que fuese él pequeño pacifista, quien la miraba desde la cama, mejor dicho al estante.

Chara: **[lo siento pequeñín]** -le dijo en tono desanimado caminando en dirección a la cama donde él estaba- **[pero no puedo tomar nada físico, soy una fantasma después de todo...lo lamento, no puedo leerte un cuento]** -le dijo desanimada, del rostro del niño comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, al ver eso, el corazón de Chara se partió en pedazos-[¡n-n-no llores! ¡por favor!]-le suplico gritando, algo le estaba doliendo mucho en su pecho, entonces algo se le ocurrió- **[quizás no pueda leerte un cuento, pero...¡yo puedo contarte uno!]** -le dijo sonriente, inmediatamente el niñito abrió la boca con brillos saliéndole de los ojos, quería oír un cuento de ella- **[lo tomare como un sí...veamos...esta historia se llama..."La niña que encontró una familia y se volvió princesa"]** -comenzó a relatar sonriente, Frisk se acomodo en la almohada mientras miraba a donde creía que ella estaba.

(Inserten: Undertale OST - Memory Extended: watch?v=Sab3Mi62HHE )

Chara: **[hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una aldea muy pequeña, nació una niña]** -comenzó a relatarle mientras le miraba fijamente, se notaba la emoción en el rostro del pequeño- **[esta niña era muy distinta a los otros niños y niñas de su aldea, pues al contrario que ellos, ella no tenia papá ni mamá...nunca supo lo que era tener padres que la quisiesen, esta niña un día cuando jugaba con piedritas al lado de un río, fue llamada por los altos cargos de la pequeña iglesia que estaba en su pueblo, ella se emociono mucho, pues siempre quiso ir a rezar a la iglesia pero nunca nadie la dejaba entrar]-su cara de curiosidad apareció, Chara sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la frente, tenía una piel muy suave y tersa-[cuando entro, los padres la miraron con malicia, ella no se percato cuando las ventanas se obscurecieron y los padres, sacerdotes y monjas la acorralaron, entonces encerrándola en un circulo con una estrella roja en el centro, le comenzaron a gritar cosas feas..."demonio", "monstruo", "vasija del odio del mundo", la niña comenzó a llorar mientras escuchaba los insultos de los encargados de la iglesia, lloraba mucho, pero entonces llena de "Determinación" empujo con fuerza a los que la rodeaban y corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que salió de la iglesia, pero solo para encontrarse que todo su pequeño pueblo comenzaron a gritarle las mismas palabras que le decían los encargados de la iglesia]** -Frisk tenía un rostro de preocupación, unas pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- **[la niña no lo soporto más, comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, salió de su pueblo, y fue en dirección a una montaña llamada "Monte Ebott", en el pueblo de la niña, había una leyenda que decía que hace mucho tiempo, los humanos y los monstruos gobernaban la tierra, pero la paz entre ambas razas se rompió y estallaron en guerra, los humanos ganaron y encerraron a los monstruos en lo profundo del "Monte Ebott", la niña, teniendo en su cabeza la palabra "Monstruo" tomo una decisión, si a ella la trataban como monstruo, entonces se iría con los suyos, donde pertenecía, ella corría y corría por el bosque, llorando con mucho dolor en su corazón, entonces llegó]** -los ojos del castaño se iluminaron, estaba que saltaba de la emoción, ella sonrió y le toco la nariz- **[llegó a el centro de la montaña, un gran y enorme agujero gigantesco que iba a el fondo, tenía miedo, pero no de la altura, si no de los humanos...así que agarrando todo su valor, llena de "Determinación", se lanzo al vacío...ella cayo...y cayo...y cayo...hasta que...aterrizo de cara en el suelo...de milagro ella sobrevivió...pero su pierna derecha se rompió, la niña lloro, y lloro, y lloro clamando por ayuda...hasta que entonces, de las sombras, un pequeño niño cabra salió..."No temas" le dijo él "todo estará bien", ella, temerosa asintió, él la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo consigo, entonces, la niña y el pequeño niño cabra llegaron a un gran castillo gris, en este, un gran hombre cabra de cabello y barba doradas junto a una mujer cabra de hermosos vestidos morados vieron a la niña en brazos del pequeño, eran el rey y la reina de los monstruos, y el pequeño era el príncipe, su hijo...ella temía por su vida, pero todo cambio cuando los rostros de los dos reyes cambiaron de impresión a amor, acercando una de sus manos, la reina le sano su pierna rota, y los tres le dieron la bienvenida a su familia, el tiempo paso y le dieron un suéter a la pequeña, uno de color verde con una gran raya amarilla en el centro, y el príncipe le dio un collar de corazón dorado que decía "Mejores Amigos Por Siempre", y finalmente, ella se dio cuenta que ahora formaba parte de su familia...así fue como la pequeña niña encontró una familia y se volvió la princesa de los monstruos...jamás fue tan feliz en su vida...fin]** -termino de contar la castaña mientras miraba al techo, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de narrar- **[¿y dime te gusto el cuento monada?]** -pregunto dirigiendo su cabeza a donde él estaba, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando le vio durmiendo plácidamente.

Frisk: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...-el pequeño respiraba mientras dormía, cubierto hasta la cabeza con las frazadas de la cama.

Chara sonrió mientras su cabello cubría su rostro, se puso de pie y camino hasta la lámpara y cruzo los dedos de sus manos...cuál fue su sorpresa de que podía tocarla, por lo que jalando la cuerda, esta se apago, dejando la habitación a obscuras.

(Inserten: Undertale OST - Memory (In Game) Extended: watch?v=ntQAUwn1j_Q )

La Dremurr camino hasta donde estaba la cama, miro al bello durmiente fijamente...algo no estaba bien...

*bump bump...bump bump...bump bump...*

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir fuertemente, no podía mover su cuerpo, y tampoco apartar sus rubíes de el pequeño que descansaba entre las frazadas.

Chara: **[¡AHG!]** -la joven sintió como algo perforaba rápidamente su corazón...sus pasos en dirección a donde estaba el pequeño se hacían más agigantados, con tal de acercarse más a él- **[¿q-q-que me está pasando?...no...puedo...contro...lar...me...]**

Finalmente estuvo frente a la cama, no apartaba sus ojos de él, levanto su pierna, luego la otra, y comenzó a escalar por el mueble, hasta que finalmente quedo sobre el pequeño niño, que dormía plácidamente entre las frazadas.

Chara: **[ohhh...niño...no...Frisk...que...que rostro tan bonito tienes]** -susurro por lo bajo mientras tomaba el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos, con sus pulgares acariciaba lenta y dulcemente sus pómulos, con delicadeza y ternura- **[ohhhh Friiiisk~...eres un encanto~]** -gimió, ahora 100% dueña de sus acciones, su mano derecha fue acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del pequeño niño, el índice de la chica comenzó a acariciar y frotarse por los rosados labios del infante- **[que labios tan hermosos...tan rosados...tan suaves...tan lindos...tan...tan...tan apetecibles~]** -la ojirroja sonrió, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a donde estaba el rostro del chico, hasta que finalmente sus labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de unirse- **[perdóname por tomar tu primer beso Frisk...pero...ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo...te...te necesito!]**.

*CHU*

Fue el sonido de los labios de la joven tomar los del pequeño niño, levo sus manos a la espalda del chico y tomándolo, lo apego a ella, profundizando el contacto labial, Chara comenzó a acariciar la espalda y cuello del pequeño durmiente, quien no se despertaba y tampoco lo haría, el sueño era demasiado fuerte.

*chu, chu, chu, chu*

Era el sonido que hacían los labios de la joven moviéndose de manera insistente, estaba disfrutando...disfrutaba enormemente el sabor de los labios del pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos, pero quería más...un poco más...

Chara: (oh dios mío sabe increíble!)-pensó con los ojos entreabiertos la chica, no completamente cerrados pues tenía que saber cuando el podría despertar-(pero no es suficiente...abre la boca...vamos...ábrela...¡abre la boca maldita sea!)-pensó con el seño fruncido, y entonces, como si el destino quisiese, sin romperse el beso el pequeño abrió levemente la boca...muy levemente, pero lo suficiente para que la lengua de la ojirroja invadiese en él.

*slurp*

Fue el sonido de la lengua de la chica entrando con ganas, casi desesperación en la boca del pequeño, una vez allí comenzó a explorar, lamiendo todo el interior posible de su cavidad bucal, lengua, dientes, encía, paladar...todo de él sabia increíble...

Chara: (¡ah joder si! ¡gracias mundo maldito!)-pensó feliz, ya no tenía moral, pero tampoco es como si la necesitase, después de todo estaba más que muerta-(mmmmmhm...sabes tan rico Frisk~...como quisiese que estuvieras despierto para verme besarte...tienes una boca tan adictiva)

Asi se paso los siguientes diez minutos, explorando cada rincón de la boca del durmiente infante, y acariciándole el cabello con deseo, saciando su apetito de él, pero la fiesta se le iba a acabar a la castaña.

Chara: (mmmm...podría lamer tu lengua por siempre mi rayito de sol~...es tan deliciosa y húmeda que siento que me derrito de solo estar en tu boca!)-pensó sonriente sin dejar de mover su lengua de manera insistente dentro de la boca del bello durmiente-(nada podría arruinar este momento)-pensó triunfante.

*clink*

La manilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, Chara abrió los ojos como platos, se dio cuenta que aun tenía el cuerpo de Frisk entre sus brazos, Toriel quizás no la viese y eso era bueno, y malo, bueno porque no se tendría que preocupar de esconderse y malo, porque vería el cuerpo de Frisk medio flotando en el colchón, por lo que rápidamente le deposito en la cama, le tapo hasta la cabeza y se oculto debajo de la cama.

Toriel: vaya-susurro sonriente la cabra de ropajes violetas y ojos carmesíes-asi que ya te dormiste pequeño inocente-observo mientras miraba la habitación-al parecer apagaste la luz antes de dormir, que bien...-luego de ello, Toriel deposito un plato con una rebanada de Pie en el suelo al frente de la cama-espero que lo disfrutes mi niño...duerme bien.

Y tras esas palabras, Toriel salió dejando a Chara sola junto a Frisk de nuevo en la habitación...solo que esta vez, la castaña no volvió a repetir su deliciosa y exquisita exploración, no...en lugar de eso llevo sus manos a su cabeza y abrió los ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Chara: *snif snif sob sob* **[oh dios mio...qu...que...¿que eh hecho?]** -se dijo a si misma mientras se sentía como basura, y es decir...¿cómo no hacerlo?...prácticamente había violado oralmente a Frisk, y lo peor, es que era un maldito niño...¡UN NIÑO MALDITA SEA!- **[¡¿qué demonios me pasa?!, ¿acaso estoy enferma?...¡es un niño!]** *snif snif*... **[un...niño tan lindo...tan puro...tan dulce eh inocente...tan hermoso...tan tierno...tan cariñoso y apretable...y...y...]** *snif snif snif*...[oh dios...¿qué debo hacer?]-fue lo último que se pregunto a si misma mientras lloraba, y miraba fijamente a Frisk quien dormía como si nada hubiese pasado, la habitación se lleno de los sonidos de lagrimas de la chica, quien se sentía perdida...¿qué debía hacer?...¿acaso esto estaba bien?...

.

.

.

Luego de su momento emotivo recordando su pasado con Frisk, la chica de carmesíes orbes comenzó a caminar, la batalla con Nappstablok había sido algo "fácil" si se tuviese que dar una calificación, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse, debía de seguir adelante y encontrar la forma de salir de las ruinas, encontrar a Frisk y de paso, salvar a los monstruos, aunque lo último era un extra, después de todo no era su obligación.

*Tap tap tap*

Comenzó a caminar, las ruinas de este universo eran bastante feas, por no decir horripilantes y terroríficas, como si estuviesen hechas para lastimar de verdad a alguien, corrección...¡mejor dicho matar!.

la chica de verdoso suéter continuo con su caminata, este lugar era horrible, pero debía sacrificarse si quería volver a ver a su querido niño de castaños orbes, y cuando lo encontrase...daría el último paso que él siempre se había negado a dar, así es...ya se habían entregado en alma, pero aun faltaba en cuerpo, cosa que ella siempre estuvo deseosa de perpetuar, pero Frisk era demasiado tímido y muy nervioso en lo que a temas sexuales se refiere...pero ella cambiaria eso, quizás solo necesitaba una "ayudita" oh algo de "motivación" para convencerle de tocarla sin temer ni avergonzarse...jejejeje...ya se lo imaginaba con su linda carita inocente teñida de rojo, con sus lindas y suaves manitas explorando sus lugares más íntimos mientras ella le alentaba a que moviese más y más su mano en sus zonas erógenas, y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le mordía el cuello...oh si, transformar al pequeño, tierno, dulce, lindo y apetecible Frisk en un pervertido era algo que iba a hacer con ganas cuando le hallase y no lo iba a dejar ir de sus brazos en ningún momento.

la jovencita estuvo tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a una especie de pasillo, la castaña en ese momento tuvo una especie de FlashBack espontaneo...

 **FlashBack:**

Frisk se encontraba caminando por los morados y lindos pasillos de las ruinas, mientras en silencio, Chara le seguía flotando sobre él, ¿qué ruta era esta?, ¿la número 200, 300 tal vez?, hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Frisk había presionado ese maldito botón luego de obtener el final pacifista oh neutral...¿qué le impulsaba a continuar repitiendo su aventura?...claro que la relación que ellos tenían se fue al caño, conforme más y más se repetían las líneas temporales, menos y menos eran las veces que Frisk necesitaba la ayuda oh los consejos de Chara, pues él estaba aprendiendo por sí solo...de hecho, tanto había sido su nivel de aprendizaje, que ahora estaba aprendiendo lenta, pero muy progresivamente el lenguaje de señas...¿y qué hay de ella?...solo era una simple narradora...poco a poco sus sentimientos por él morían más y más...y sus palabras eran más y más frías cuando tenía que hablarle.

El castaño pacifista giro por un corredor...uno iba a donde estaba la casa de Toriel, y ¿el otro?...jamás lo había tomado...quizás explorar ese lugar no estaría nada mal.

*tap tap tap*

comenzó a caminar, molesta ella le siguió...solo quería que su aventura en esta línea terminase lo más pronto posible y él se fuera del Undeground...así no tendría que hablarle hasta que presionase el botón otra vez...y podría estar sola...sola...como se comenzó a sentir desde el momento en que Frisk dejo de mirarla con tanto cariño...cuando comenzó a independizarse de ella...de sus abrazos...de sus caricias...de sus lagrimas...de sus consejos...de sus ayudas...de todo...

Él castaño finalmente doblo por el pasillo, frente a él una gran vista de una hermosa ciudad, y en el suelo, algo que nunca había visto durante su aventura...un cuchillo de juguete, viejo tirado en el suelo.

Chara: **[es un cuchillo de juguete viejo]** -dijo en voz alta, su cabello cubría sus ojos, no quería mirarle...ya no más- **[¿lo tomaras, si oh no?]** -pregunto de manera directa, fría y sin interés...hacía tiempo que todo lo que él hiciese le valía menos que nada, el ya no la necesitaba...y ella tampoco...ya no lo quería más...

Él niño pacifista miro su palo...había usado esa cosa vieja durante mucho tiempo...luego miro el cuchillo en el suelo, y asintiendo, tiro su palo por allí y cogió la daga de plástico...se sentía más fuerte.

Comenzo a hacer estocadas al aire y ponerse en poscision de combate, usar el cuchillo era diferente a usar un palo, la chica de rosaditas mejillas por su parte se mantuvo viendo la ciudad desde la cornisa...

Chara: (como quisiese que todo fuese como antes)-pensó con un rostro triste...recordando con añoranza la línea de tiempo original, donde ella le protegía, le guiaba, le ayudaba y confortaba, y siempre que el pedía por ayuda...venia ella antes que nadie a estamparlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien...pero ahora-mmmmhm-la ojirroja giro su cabeza hacia atrás viendo como Frisk hacia maniobras y estocadas torpes y mediocres con el arma de juguete-(...maldito niño...te odio...cómo pudiste hacerme tan adicta a ti...y ahora...te has desecho de mi como si fuese un juguete viejo...)-lagrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos de la niña, mientras miraba al suelo-(y...y...yo...yo que te...te...a...a...a..)-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, se tapo la boca con la mano, su cabello cubrió sus ojos, y miro detrás de ella como Frisk ahora daba estocadas más decentes-(no...ya no...no necesito algo como "ese" sentimiento).

y así se quedaron, ella y él, cada uno por su lado...sí...definitivamente su relación iba de mal en peor...

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

La Dreemurr miro al suelo con tristeza...recuerdos tristes que ella no quería revivir...malas experiencias y malos momentos pasados con su adorado Frisk...rápidamente dejo de pensar en aquel pasado obscuro que cargaba en su mitad izquierda, y fue por el pasillo derecho, y tal y como sucedía en la línea de tiempo original en su mundo, había una cornisa, con vista a la ciudad, y en el suelo, un cuchillo de juguete de plástico...bueno, no cuchillo, mejor dicho, era una daga unos cuantos centímetros más larga.

Chara: bueno... peor es usar mi magia torpe y débil-susurro con una sonrisa lastimera la ojirroja, luego de ello tomo la daga de plástico y la empuño al reverso-ahora me siento mejor...Frisk~...como me gustaría usar esto contigo-susurro sonrojada mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba dar rienda suelta a su pervertida imaginación adolecente.

 **Fantasía:**

MFMFHFMFHFMFH

Eran los quejidos que salían del cuarto obscuro, Frisk estaba encadenado a la cama, las luces apagadas y el con una venda en los ojos, total y completamente sin luz.

Frisk: MMHM! MHHHM!-el castaño pacifista intentaba moverse con fuerza, para romper las cadenas que le ataban a la cama...pero era inútil, no había forma de quebrarlas, ¿cómo había llegado aquí?, solo recordaba que ayer en la noche vinieron todos para celebrar los dos años que habían pasado desde que Frisk libero al Undeground y con él, a Chara y Asriel de sus cautiverios...lo último que recordaba de la fiesta fue que Chara le había dado una botella de bebida para que todos pudiesen hacer un "brindis por el héroe del Undeground"...un segundo...

*cliink clank*

el sonido de algo abriéndose penetro los tímpanos del humano, luego un portazo, y entonces lo escucho.

?: ohhh~...¿ya estas despierto ricura?-susurro sensualmente una voz femenina que llegaba de improvisto a sus oídos, Frisk entonces abrió sus ojos como platos...¿acaso era ella?-el movimiento de tu cuerpo me dice que sí...ohhhh...¿qué tienes en la carita?...oh cierto...

*paf paf paf*

Eran los sonidos de la venda ser desatada, Frisk entonces pudo ver los dos brillantes puntos rojos que brillaban en la obscuridad, y la "inocente" y "pura" sonrisa acompañada de unas rosaditas mejillas.

Frisk: MGHM!-intento hablar, mejor dicho gritar, que hablar no sabía ni podía más bien.

Chara: ohhh...querido~...no sabes lo difícil que fue arrastrar tu lindo cuerpecito de niño pequeño hasta este cuarto sin que nadie se diese cuenta...sobre todo Asriel, después de todo él duerme con nosotros...pero ahora podemos estar a solas tu y yo ¿verdad?-pregunto sensualmente la chica de blanca piel mientras acariciaba las mejillas del chico-tienes una piel tan suave...me dan ganas de desnudarte y que me alimentes con tu cuchara...-susurro mientras saliva comenzaba a caer de sus labios.

*cliink*

fue el sonido del arma siendo sacada de entre los ropajes de la chica, entonces el castaño vio con terror como de entre las manos de Chara salía una daga.

Chara: *sluuuurp*...esto hará las cosas un poco más "interesantes"...-entonces el cerro los ojos con terror al ver la mano de la joven con el arma acercarse a él.

*ZAP*

fue el sonido del cuchillazo siendo efectuado finalmente...cuando Frisk abrió sus ojos vio que no tenía ni un solo rasguño...contrario a toda su ropa que fue rasgada en trocitos pequeñitos...quedando completamente desnudo.

Frisk: ¡¿MHM?!-el pacifista abrió sus ojos como platos al verse a si mismo como vino al mundo frente a ella...indefenso...incapaz de negarse a todo lo que ella quisiese hacerle.

Chara: Oh~...¡pero qué delicia eres, justo como siempre imagine!-susurro con saliva cayendo de sus labios, además, había dos corazones en el centro de sus ojos carmesíes-vamos a...

 ** _"Pasar un buen rato...¿vale?"_**

 **Fin de la fantasía.**

La castaña había estado tan concentrada en su pervertida imaginación que perdió la noción del tiempo, parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió.

Chara: creo que tengo muchas hormonas...jejejeje...-sonrió dulcemente y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar-me pregunto si mis recuerdos no me fallan, la casa debe estar por aqui...

y así la castaña continuo con su caminata, volviendo hacia atrás y ahora tomando la ruta izquierda del camino, vio un árbol negro con hojas secas, y entonces, vio la casa, roja, de ladrillos, con hojas secas frente a esta, bastante similar en la que solía habitar su madre durante las líneas de tiempo en su universo.

Dudosa, se acerco a la puerta, su tamaño era lo suficiente como para girar la manilla, pero con educación, decidió tocar.

*TOC TOC TOC*

fueron los tres golpecitos que dio a la puerta, Chara escucho sonidos en la casa de como se encaminaban a la puerta desde dentro, antes de que abrieran vio una estrella de cuatro picos, el punto de salvado, lo toco y volvió a su lugar.

*Cliink*

?: buenos días, ¿que se le ofre...ce?-fue la voz algo fuerte, femenina y grave que salió de la puerta.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con impresión, mientras su corazón se detenía...frente a ella...

*snif snif snif*

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ambos, pero más específicamente de la dueña de casa...Chara fue la única que se digno a hablar.

Chara:...m...m...¿Mamá?

Fue lo único que dijo, para luego lanzarse en brazos a la cabra de negro vestido con rojos detalles.

Toriel: si mi niña...si...*snif snif*...

 ** _"Bienvenida a Casa, Chara"_**

Fin.

 **Reaper!Frisk: bueno, eso seria todo por hoy, desgraciadamente el jefecito no puede despedir el capitulo por que...bueno...-mira hacia el cielo donde se ven a Ghost!Miguel y a Sans pelear con Gaster Blasters, Huesos, Rayos láser de la pistola del chico gris y ¿bolas de fuego negro?-bueno, me gustaría dar comentarios sobre lo que sucedió durante el capítulo pero...**

 ***BOOOOM***

 **Reaper!Frisk es aplastado por Ghost!Miguel quien cae sobre este.**

 **Ghost!Miguel: alto allí señorito dios de la piedad! este es mi Fic! sho lo despido no tu!*cajum cajum*bueno lectores queridos, esto sería todo por hoy, corte el capítulo justo donde UnderFell!Toriel y Chara se encuentran solo por que me dieron las ganas de dejaros con deseo de más, además apoyemos a Chara del pasado que está teniendo un difícil momento para aceptar que está enamorada del pequeño eh inocente...muajajajaja que malo que shoy que corte el capítulo para dejarlos con ganas, en fin gracias también por las reviews, el trenecito chuchu de la DateMiguelation va muy bien, sigan así amigos dejando reviews para tener capítulos más pronto ademas les tengo una pregunta...¿Quieren Lemon? e_e se necesitan tres Si para que lo introduzca en el siguiente cap...en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, les haya parecido largo y todo eso...mientras escribo el siguiente, y veo sus comentarios intentare encontrar la forma de volver a estar vivo, que ser un fantasma tipo Core!Frisk no es nada divertido, sobre todo por mis horribles cuencas negras y otra cosa...¿les gustan estos pequeños mini-rols que hago con los personajes de los múltiples universos? díganme si quieren que los siga colocando oh que los quite...en fin ¿qué más decir?...ah sí! ¿les gustaría que añada una opening y una ending al fanfic?, díganme en los comentarios si quieren que si oh que no-sin darse cuenta pisotea más a Reaper!Frisk.**

 **Reaper!Frisk: CHARA! MI VIDA AYUDANE, ME ESTAN PEGANDO!-lloriquea mientras se retuerce debajo de él.**

 **Ghost!Miguel: ha! ¿que me va a hacer Chara?.**

 ***Ghost!Miguel siente a Reaper!Chara escalar por su espalda***

 **Reaper!Chara: [¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS BOTAS DE MI NOVIO OH VERE SI MI HOZ ES CAPAZ DE ENVIAR FANTASMAS AL AVISMO!]-le grita con su cara perturbadora mientras de sus cuencas negruzcas salen brillos rojos-[¡AHORA OH MUERES!]**

 **Ghost!Miguel: ¡SALVECE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-sale corriendo como marica llorón a velocidad luz.**

 **Reaper!Chara: [VUELVE AQUI! TERMINARE EL TRABAJO DE UNDERTALE!SANS!]-le grita mientras va flotando tras de él con su hoz agitándose en el aire-[¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO QUEDARA NADA QUE VUELVA AL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS!].**

 **Error!Sans: bueno, como el jefecito y nuestra decapitadora de almas favorita se fueron a corretear por allí, yo despediré el capitulo y daré las propuestas actuales, por favor elijan a votación.**

 **Propuestas Actuales:**

 **Añadir una Intro y una Ending al fanfic.**

 **¿Quitar oh continuar con los mini-rols al inicio y final del capítulo para que solo queden las respuestas a reviews?.**

 **¿Lemon para el capítulo siguiente?**

 **Error!Sans: bueno, eso sería todo, por favor voten por lo que quieren y no quieren que siga en el fanfic, así ayudan al jefecito a mejorar como autor...y tal vez como persona ¿y quién sabe? como escritor de literatura erótica e_e...bueno eso sería todo...**

 **¡Hasta Otra!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Mi Más Grande Deseo De Amor

**buenas...hoy no me encuentro de buen ánimo...pasemos a responder Reviews...no hay rol divertido por este cap...**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Golden el amargado: okay senpai goldy, aquí tiene su lemon diabolicus, en este capi, se les presentara toda clase de perversidades que nuestra querida...em...Chara The Killer :lennyface: le hace a Frisk por que lo hama con todo su kokoro!...en fin, espero que le guste el capitulo y nada...hasta pronto!.**

 **edpol: buenas, gusto en saber de ti nuevamente edpol, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, en fin, eso sería todo, no hay mucho que decir, disfruta el actual y eso.**

 **Mercenary Hashashin: buenas, Mercenary, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, lamento haberme tardado en publicar este y lo que sea, en cuanto a Reaper!Chara...digamos que Reaper!Frisk le está enseñando a andar a caballito, en fin, disfruta este capítulo, lamento que la respuesta sea tan fría y todo, pero no me encuentro bien emocionalmente...hasta otra, gracias por pasarte por mi historia.**

 **Blinne: buenas, miss blin, ¿qué me hace pensar que eres parte del lado obscuro? fácil, eres pervertida, se nota a leguas, aprendí mucho de mujeres con mis tres años de relación con mi novia, y se perfectamente cuando estoy leyendo oh hablando con una mujer pervertida, en tu caso, fangirl, en fin, cuídate, gracias por pasarte por mi historia, seguir en ella ect, y disfruta el capitulo y el lemon.**

 **Guest1: aquí tienes tu lemon, gracias por la review.**

 **Guest2: bueno, aqui lo tienes, en fin, ¿que tan pequeño es Frisk comparado con Chara dices?, bueno, Frisk cuando cae al subsuelo tiene 9, Chara en su forma fantasma tiene 16, por que debido a su determinación siguió creciendo, pero murio a la edad de 12 años, por eso tiene el cuerpo de una niña de doce, pero tiene la mentalidad de una chica de diecinueve, por que Frisk para traerla de vuelta no fue de la noche a la mañana, se tardo arto tiempo en el cual ella se dedico a estudiar, aprender sobre el siglo 21 ect , igual que con Asriel, en fin eso sería todo, disfruta el lemon, el cap y todo lo demás.**

 **Alguien: pos aquí esta...disfruta.**

 **eso sería todo por hoy, perdónenme todos por la tardanza y por que las reviews sean tan frías, pero entiendan...no me siento bien últimamente, en fin...espero que comprendan y no me odien, nos veremos luego, disfruten todo lo que leerán...**

 **Declaraciones: Nada de lo aquí presentado es de mi autoría, todos los personajes que están participando en esta historia son 100% propiedad de sus creadores respectivos.**

 **Declaraciones 2: apelare al hecho de ahora en adelante, de que todo lo que soy como escritor, son y serán mis historias al igual que yo, es gracias a la gente amable que las lee y que les da una oportunidad de poder visitarlas y quizás dejar Reviews, por ello, gracias a todos mis lectores que me siguen ;) sin ustedes no sería nadie, gracias por darme una oportunidad de hacerles pasar el rato con mis historias.**

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Enterándose de lo sucedido/Mi Más grande deseo de amor!

.

.

.

Cuando Frisk abrió los ojos luego de dormir un rato, se encontró a sí mismo en la misma habitación en la que había dormido luego de llegar a la casa de Toriel, busco con su mirada por toda la habitación, con deseos de encontrar a su amiga fantasmal, pero entonces recordó que ella era invisible y que no la podría ver, solo sentir que estaba allí, pero tampoco podía detectar que "Chara" estuviese en el mismo cuarto que él...

Chara: **[oh, ¿ya despertaste niño?]** -dijo la castaña transparente mientras salía de una pared, el pequeño al escucharla y sentirá miro hacia donde estaba ella y le sonrió mientras asentía- **[bueno, es obvio que estas despierto, que más da...oye, mi madre te dejo un regalo en el suelo, por si tenias hambre al despertar]** -le dijo señalando al frente de la cama.

El pequeño salió de el mueble de dormir y en efecto vio frente a él un plato de tamaño mediano con una rebanada de Pie de Caramelo con Canela en el, Frisk por supuesto que tenía hambre, así que solo tuvo que ponerse su suéter azul con rayas magenta, sus pantalones azules y zamparse el pie completo para el solo como un maldito animal.

*CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP, MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

Chara vio con algo de nerviosismo, incomodidad y vergüenza como el hambriento pequeño saciaba su apetito con el pobre pie, hasta que de él solo quedo el recuerdo, pues hasta las migas del plato había lamido.

*slurp slurp, sluuuuuuuurp*

usando su lengua para quitar las ultimas migajas del plato, asegurándose de comerse el postre por completo, sacio finalmente el hambre que lo acompañaba desde que despertó.

Chara: **[okey...parece que tenias hambre...mucha hambre...]** -dijo irónicamente mientras veía como el pequeño se ponía de pie- **[supongo que es tiempo de que nos vallamos de aquí?]**

la pregunta caló hondo en los oídos del pequeño, este miro a donde Chara estaba y asintió, de verdad le agradaba Toriel, era como la madre que nunca tuvo, pero el subsuelo no era su hogar...debía irse...

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, Frisk salió, siendo seguido por Chara quien flotaba relajadamente detrás de él, un poco lejos, porque...aun tenía en su cabeza la violación oral que le había hecho hacia unas horas cuando recién se había dormido.

Chara: (no puedo olvidar el sabor de su lengua)-pensó sonrojada mientras veía el inocente y sonriente rostro del pequeño castaño, quien se acercaba rápidamente al sillón donde Toriel estaba leyendo un libro.

Toriel: ¿ya te has levantado?-pregunto sonriente la cuidadora de las ruinas, tenía un par de lentes puestos, probablemente para leer el libro que sostenía ahora mismo-em, quiero que sepas cuanto me alegra tener a alguien aquí-dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba melancólico, luego le miro sonriente-hay muchos libros viejos que quiero compartir, además quiero mostrarte mi lugar favorito para cazar bichos, incluso eh reparado un plan educativo para ti!-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba, dios, el decir cosas tan bonitas solo hacía sentir peor a Frisk, y a Chara también, pues tendrían que dejarla sola de todas formas, a pesar de que tuviese un corazón tan puro, maternal y dulce-a lo mejor te sorprende, pero yo siempre eh querido ser profesora, de hecho, quizá no sea tan sorprendente...pero aun asa!-luego su cara dulce cambio por una sospechosa, mezclada con molestia, astucia y regaño, cosa que hiso que Frisk y Chara riesen por dentro-me alegra tenerte viviendo aquí...¿Oh, que querías?-pregunto sonriente esta vez-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto nuevamente, Frisk y Chara lo sabían, era ahora o nunca.

El pequeño castaño, carente de voz y forma de comunicación, señalo un dibujo que había en una pared, era una casa hecha a mano con lapicitos de colores.

Toriel: ¿Qué?-su cara feliz y materna cambio a una de preocupación y nerviosismo, también terror-Pero si...ahora ESTA es tu casa mi niño...Em...¿quieres saber algo sobre este libro que estoy leyendo?-pregunto cambiando rápidamente el tema-se llama "72 usos para los caracoles" dime, ¿qué te parece?-pregunto sonriente y feliz.

El castaño se cruzo de brazos, su rostro cambio a uno de regaño y nuevamente señalo el dibujo de la casa en la pared.

Toriel: Em...-nuevamente se puso nerviosa, sudor caía de su rostro-¿que te parece un emocionante hecho sobre los caracoles?-nuevamente cambio el tema, Chara estaba comenzando a sentirse mal, conocía a su madre como la palma de su mano y sabia que no quería dejar ir a Frisk-¿Sabes que los caracoles...son horribles como los cordones para los zapatos?, es interesante en mi opinión.

Chara: **[mamá, todo el mundo sabe que los caracoles son criaturas horribles]** -le grito, más obviamente ella no la escucho- **[siempre me eh preguntado cuál es esa obsesión tuya con esas repugnantes aberraciones de la naturaleza].**

Frisk sonrió, pero luego le lanzó a Toriel una mirada llena de determinación y nuevamente señalo al dibujo de la casita.

Toriel:...tengo que hacer algo mi niño...quédate aquí por favor-dijo ahora con una cara muy triste, dejo sus lentes para leer sobre la mesa y el libro también, entonces a paso apresurado salió de la sala.

Chara: **[wow, eso fue raro, ¿no lo crees niño?]** -pregunto sonriente mientras se metía en una pared y luego volvía- **[bajo al sótano de la casa...creo que sabes lo que debemos hacer ¿no es cierto?]** -pregunto sonriente, era hora de salir de aquí, aunque lastimar a mamá fuese necesario.

El castaño, con una cara triste asintió...iba a lastimar a la única madre que había tenido en su vida...pero no tenia opción...tenía que salir de aquí...solo una frase le cruzo por la mente.

 ** _"Perdóname mamá"_**

.

.

.

Chara abrazo con mucho cariño a Toriel, pero también con algo de nerviosismo, pues técnicamente esta no era "su" Toriel, pero aun así la sentía como tal, luego de verse mutuamente, la mujer cabra de ojos...¿amarillos? invito a la chica de castaños cabellos a pasar.

Toriel: oh pero que descortés de mi parte!, mi niña, por favor, entra, siéntete como en casa, que digo! esta es tu casa-sonriendo de manera...¿sínica? entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que su retoña entrase.

Chara: gracias madre-dijo sonriente y feliz, mientras procedía a entrar en la casa.

la castaña entro a la casa de la cuidadora de las ruinas de este mundo, bastante...¿similar? a la de el mundo al que ella pertenecía, solo que en vez de ser todo de un color crema, todo era de un color morado brillante, como el de las ruinas de su mundo, además que los muebles eran de un tono rojo, como el de las ruinas de este mundo.

Chara: (¿qué tipo de fetiche tienen los monstruos de este mundo con el color rojo y el negro?)-pensó extrañada, hasta que fijándose mejor en su madre se sorprendió bastante-(la madre que me pa-!)

y en efecto, no era para sorprenderse poco, la Toriel del mundo del que ella procedía, tenía una apariencia de diez estrellas, pulcra, dulce, humilde, limpia y muy tierna y maternal, mientras que la de este mundo...tenía el pelaje de su cuerpo completa y totalmente desordenado, además de que en vez de traer un vestido morado con líneas blancas y el escudo de los Dreemurrs de color azul, esta tenia un vestido negro con líneas rojas con el símbolo de los Dreemurrs de color dorado, además de que estaba roto con muchas rasgaduras en la parte de las rodillas hacia abajo, más aun, lo peor eran sus horribles ojos con la esclerótica amarilla, pupilas rojas y tremendas ojeras debajo de estos, parecía como si su madre hubiese sido transformada en una sadomasoquista y luego de eso, en una enferma mental con problemas de sueño.

Toriel: mi niña, que me miras tanto?-pregunto sonriente, dios, su sonrisa si que era aterradora y perturbadora, pero decidió sonreír mientras sentía como su cuello era bañado en su sudor.

Chara: eh...este...nada mamá...me encuentro bien...no te preocupes, en fin...oye...este...podrías traerme algo de comer si no te importa?-pregunto avergonzada y sonrojada, le daba algo de vergüenza pedir de comer en casa ajena, y si que era ajena, no conocía de nada a esa Toriel, contrario a la de su mundo que la conocía como si fuese la palma de su mano derecha.

Toriel: oh claro! lo siento hija! ahora mismo te traeré algo de comer-dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía a la cocina-supongo que aun te gusta el pie de caramelo con canela no es cierto?-grito desde la cocina.

Chara: (algunas cosas nunca cambian)-pensó sonriente mientras la desconfianza y los nervios que tenia con respecto a la Toriel de esta dimensión desaparecían en gran medida-bueno...ehhh...si mamá! aun me gusta!.

Toriel: me alegro mi niña!, hacía tiempo que no cocino pie, pero con tal de hacer que te sientas cómoda y poder celebrar tu llegada...daré mi mejor esfuerzo por ti mi niña!

La castaña sonrió para luego sentarse en la mesa y mirar alrededor, nada destacable, solo que al contrario de la Toriel de su mundo, la de aquí si que tenia objetos afilados.

Chara: (no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incomoda eh intimidada)-pensó algo nerviosa mientras sonreía.

La ojirroja se mantuvo sentada en la mesa varios minutos, esperando pacientemente y con apetito, hasta que...

Toriel: ya termine mi niña, eh hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que te guste-dijo sonriente la cuidadora de carmesíes orbes mientras salía de la cocina con un plato entre las manos y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

La Dreemurr miro con algo de extrañeza la "comida" si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que sea que estuviese en el plato, era una especie de rebanada triangular quemada, negra y fea de lo que "Parecía" ser un Pie de algún tipo de ingrediente oh lo que fuese que tuviese dentro de el...

Chara: ehhhh...¿gracias?-pensó nerviosa mientras acercaba el tenedor a la rebanada de comida y tomaba un pedazo para luego acercarlo a su rostro-(esto va a estar horrible)-pensó desganada, con asco y temor, esa cosa se veía repugnante...

*chomp*

una mordida completa al bocado que estaba en el tenedor...dios...sabia asqueroso...era horrible...un martirio...

Chara: *Caugh!, Caugh! CAUGH CAUGH!*-comenzo a toser fuertemente mientras se golpeaba repetidas veces el pecho, esa cosa era prácticamente puro polvo.

Toriel: ¿y?, ¿qué tal esta mi niña?-pregunto sonriente mientras jugaba con sus manos y se meneaba de lado a lado-como te dije, hace mucho tiempo que no cocino Pie, además se me acabo a la mitad el Caramelo y la Canela, así que tuve que reemplazarlo con polvo de monstruo!-sonriente-creo que se me quemo un poco, pero no es problema para ti, ¿verdad?

La castaña abrió sus ojos estupefacta, mientras veía de nueva cuenta el Pie que estaba en su plato...era completamente negro y tenía un olor nauseabundo para morirse...del asco...

Chara: (¿polvo de monstruo?)-pensó mientras llevaba su mano a su boca aguantándose las ganas de regurgitar-(¡¿qué demonios te pasa Mamá?!, es decir...para poner restos del cuerpo de alguien en un alimento, y peor aun! QUEMARLO! ¡¿qué clase de mente perturbada tienes?!)-pensó mirándola con mal rollo mientras se limpiaba la boca-este...mamá...no quiero comer más...me siento satisfecha-mintió sonriente mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda, en pose de niña buena.

Toriel: ¿perdóname?-pregunto la madre cabra de carmesíes orbes mientras posaba sus ojos sobre la chica de suéter verde con rayas doradas.

Chara: yo, olvide que comí hacia no muy poco, creo que solo era ansiedad y...bueno yo...

Toriel: acaso me estás diciendo que no te lo vas a comer?-pregunto mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y su voz cambiaba a un tono más perturbador.

 **[sientes escalofríos escalar por tu columna]**

Toriel: **¡¿DESPUES DE TODO EL ESFUERZO QUE PUSE EN EL?!** -grito furiosa mientras la miraba llena de ira.

Chara: y-y-yo me lo comeré! lo siento mucho!-grito rápidamente temerosa y aterrada.

Toriel: así esta mejor...termínate todo el plato me oíste?, lo quiero **LIMPIO!** -grito furiosa mientras la miraba.

Chara: (si muero hoy...Frisk, quiero que sepas que te amo)-pensó mientras internamente hacia sus últimas palabras-bueno...aquí voy...Ahhhh

y de un solo banquetazo, lanzándose el plato a la boca, trago todo el "alimento" de un sol bocado, claro que después de ello su piel se volvió azul y su estomago comenzó a tener una guerra interna para intentar digerir todo el inmundo material que había tragado...dios, morir por Sans siendo traicionada y empalada hasta la medula por sus huesos, no parecía tan mala idea en estos momentos...

Toriel: ¡Oh, terminaste!, ¿no fue tan difícil no es cierto querida?, bueno, ya puedes irte a jugar~-dijo sonriente mientras se iba a la cocina llevándose el plato.

Chara: gr...gra...gracias!-dijo con dificultad para luego salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto, si su teoría era correcta y en efecto abrió la puerta de un manotazo y la cerro rápidamente-necesito...una...VENTANA!

y entonces, asomándose por un hueco que daba hacia afuera, se quito su suéter quedándose con una camiseta negra y dejo salir todo su malestar estomacal.

 ***BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERG!***

con asco, y agallas de acero...la joven de castaños orbes dejo salir todo el asqueroso contenido que con mucho esfuerzo había depositado en su estomago a la fuerza, lagrimas surcando sus rosadas mejillas, mientras la horrible sustancia amarilla salía y salía de su boca...hasta que por fin...termino...

Chara: *sob*...buaaa! *sob sob* nunca veré el pie de mamá de la misma forma otra vez...matadme por favor!...oh no...no, ¡por favor pancita no!...NO OTRA VE- ***BLEEEEEEEEEERG!***

15 minutos despues.

la joven de castaña melena se encontraba tirada en el morado suelo del cuarto de madera, con su boca repleta de liquido amarillo que había estado regurgitando todo el negruzco "postre" oh lo que sea que fuese que había tragado...

Chara: *sob sob sob*...creo...que ya...termi...termine...guuuhg! ¡mi puto estomago!-grito adolorida mientras rodeaba con sus manos su pancita.

 ***BUURRRRRR...BUUUUUURRRRRR***

La Dreemurr, usando todos sus esfuerzos para levantarse del suelo y acostarse en la cama.

Chara: mamá...no...lo que sea que seas...por el bien de todos los estómagos de los seres humanos del mundo...¡YO! ¡CHARA DREEMURR!...me asegurare de enseñarte a cocinar adecuadamente...pero antes...voy a dormir...ya no aguanto este maldito dolor estomacal...

y tras esas palabras, la joven se quito sus botas cafés, sus pantalones del mismo color, quedándose en sus medias blancas, sus bragas rosas y su camiseta negra con estampados de cuchillos, para luego tirarse en la cama, cerrar sus ojos y finalmente dormir.

.

.

.

En la casa Dreemurr las cosas estaban un poco...extrañas...pues todos los adultos estaban frente al marco de la puerta, y detrás de ellos se encontraban Chara y Frisk dentro de la casa...¿la razón?, simple.

Toriel: y entonces, mis niños, esta noche la pasaran solos, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Mettaton, Nappstablok y yo iremos a celebrar el día en que los monstruos llegamos a la superficie, creo que volveremos al amanecer-dijo sonriente la madre cabra mientras abrazaba a los dos castaños.

Frisk: **[no entiendo porque yo no puedo ir, soy el embajador de los monstruos! yo ayude a liberar a la civilización! estoy en mi completo y total derecho de ir con ustedes!]-** comunico el chico de azulado suéter mientras miraba con cara de puchero a sus tutores, familiares y amigos.

Asgore: lo siento pequeño, pero esta es nuestra celebración privada como monstruos, luego, mañana tendremos nuestra civilización todos juntos.

Chara: y es justo que Asriel vaya con ustedes y nosotros dos no?-pregunto cruzada de brazos la joven de rojos ojos mientras fruncía el seño.

Asriel: jaja! solo monstruos esta noche chicos!-grito sonriente el niño cabra mientras iba montado en los hombros de Toriel.

Sans: hey, tranquilos niños, no querrán pasar un mal rato con nosotros verdad? es cosa de monstruos-dijo sonriente el esqueleto de sudadera azul y baja estatura mientras su ojo izquierdo se prendía en azul con toques dorados-bueno, es hora de irnos!

Toriel: recuerden hijos míos, no le abran la puerta a nadie, todos tenemos llave, Chara cuida de tu hermanito por favor, y no se metan en problemas okey?

Chara: si mamá-dijo cruzada de brazos la Dreemurr mayor mientras discretamente posaba su ojo derecho en Frisk, quien tenia una cara de molestia y aburrimiento total-(jejejejeje...esta es mi oportunidad!)

*SWAARP*

fue el sonido de todos siendo cubiertos por un aura de color azul para luego desaparecer, una vez solos Chara cerró la puerta de la casa, y giro su cabeza para ver como Frisk se iba de puntillas a la pared del cuarto inferior, el lugar secreto de juegos de Asriel, donde guardaba toda su tecnología y sus cachivaches de la octava generación de consolas.

Chara: ¿a dónde crees que vas tú, Frisk Dreemurr?-pregunto cruzada de brazos mientras poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro le detenía.

 **[sientes a Chara arrastrarse por tu espalda...se siente muy ¿rico?]**

Chara:...Frisk-lentamente sus brazos comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, rodeándolo y aprisionándolo contra ella lentamente-...ven conmigo.

y sin protesta alguna, el castaño fue llevado a la fuerza al cuarto de Toriel, lugar que curiosamente tenía una cama de dos plazas y de un solo tirón, el castaño cayó sobre la cama pues ella con su fuerza le lanzo sobre esta.

Frisk: ¿ah?-el chico abrió los ojos impresionado cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo era inmovilizado, pues Chara se había puesto sobre él.

Chara: oh querido...eh esperado este momento por mucho tiempo-susurro sonriente mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a el estomago del chico-solo déjate llevar...rayo de sol...permíteme educarte en temas sexuales y románticos esta noche...M-I-P-R-O-P-I-E-D-A-D!

Lemon:

Ella comenzó a pasar su mano con delicadeza por el torso del pequeño, mientras sonreía, sus brillantes ojos rojos brillaban en la obscuridad del cuarto, lo más extraño era que en el centro de sus pupilas habían dos enormes corazones, los cuales estaban centrados en el pequeño quien gimoteaba de manera débil, ella estaba muy feliz...

Chara: eres una ternura-susurro débilmente, con dulzura y cariño mientras le comenzaba a quitar ese clásico y tierno suéter azul que tanto le caracterizaba, luego se quito el de ella, dejándolos a ambos con dos camisetas manga corta, ella una negra con flores doradas y él una blanca con corazones rojos-eh soñado con este momento desde el día en que te vi...ohhhh~...Frisk...te amo tanto!

Dreemurr unió sus labios con los del joven de manera apasionada y desesperada, su alma izquierda latía fuertemente debido a la felicidad y emoción que recorría por sus venas, mientras que la derecha de Fris latía lenta, pero fuertemente, indicando que estaba comenzando a relajarse y dejarse amar y adorar por ella...solo por ella...su Chara...el amor de toda su vida...

*chu chu chu*

los labios de ambos comenzaron a sonar, saliva comenzó a caer de sus bocas, Chara llevo su mano a los shorts azules del pacifista, bajo lentamente la cremallera de estos y se los desabotono, luego bajo sus bóxers y dejo al descubierto su miembro, los pulmones de ambos dejaron de tener aire, por lo que se separaron y se miraron sonrojados, ella desvió la vista mirando el aparato reproductor del héroe del Undeground rígido como metal, esperando por amor y atención.

Chara: te hare pasar un buen rato querido...¿vale?-tras decir eso, le beso en la frente y le miro con añoranza-te amo...ahora, por favor, disfruta de esto...después de todo, no se puede hacer el amor sin estar listo no es cierto?-pregunto sarcásticamente sin esperar respuesta del jadeante castaño.

Dreemurr dejo caer la cabeza de Frisk en la almohada, le coloco las manos en los ojos y se los cerro, luego se quito su camiseta negra dejando sus senos al descubierto, su trozo de alma izquierdo brillaba de manera intensa al igual que sus ojos, mientras algunas gotas de saliva caían de sus labios...si...esto lo iban a disfrutar ambos en demasía.

Descendió lentamente hasta llegar a las caderas del pacifista, mientras este suspiraba, nervioso, emocionado, un poco asustado, dios, era un manojo de emociones para él, tantas que no sabría cómo explicar cómo se sentía realmente.

Cuando la castaña estuvo finalmente frente al miembro del castaño, miro con apetito como este se encontraba en su estado actual, acerco lentamente su rostro a la punta, y sonrió de manera lasciva.

Chara: este es tu castigo, a partir de hoy y siempre, por haberme salvado, y haberme hecho feliz...¿que acaso nadie te enseño que con los demonios no se juega?-pregunto sonriente y feliz, su tono de voz era una mezcla de felicidad, sensualidad, emoción y sobre todo deseo...deseo de él en particular.

*slurp*

Frisk: ¡ahh!-el pequeño pego un lindo y tierno gemido, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza y porque su piel se teñía de rojo a paso rápido, por el placer sentido.

Una pequeña lamida, para empezar, para probar...pero no para saciar, ella quería más...quería todo de él...solo para ella.

*slurp, slurp, slurp*

comenzó a usar su lengua de manera continua para lamer la punta, le parecían tiernas las expresiones llenas de gozo y placer que aparecían en el rostro del castaño, conforme más aumentaba sus lamidas pero no era suficiente para ella, mientras que para él...

Frisk: ¡ahhh, ah ah!-los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, que bien que estaban solos en la casa, ni mamá ni Asriel podrían oírles gimotear.

Chara: mmmmhhh...-cerro sus ojos, dejando de mirarle para concentrarse más en su trabajo oral, valla que si que disfrutaba lo que hacía, y su cuerpo si que se lo agradecía-(si...así es...gime más...grita...déjame ocuparme de todo...mi rayo de sol...)*chup, chup, chup, slurp*

comenzó a acumular y usar más saliva para facilitar su mamada, sus pezones estaban rígidos debido a la excitación...mmm...iba a jugar con el un rato...jejejeje..

Chara: aaaah...-abrió la boca y dejo salir el miembro de Frisk de ella, luego le miro y vio como su rostro de placer se torció en uno de agonía-¿qué sucede?-le pregunto inocentemente, mientras pasaba sus manos muy cerca de su aparato-¿acaso la demonio te comió la lengua...o quieres que en vez de comerte la lengua, te coma "algo más"?-bromeo y pregunto dulcemente, él se sonrojo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para su deleite, verlo avergonzado eh indefenso le encantaba-dime...¿hay algo que quieras que haga?-le pregunto mientras de manera intencional movía su torso, haciendo que sus pechos, no muy pequeños ni muy grandes se moviesen de lado a lado de manera leve.

Frisk tenía las manos sobre su rostro, pero tenía los dedos levemente separados para poder verla, no es que no quisiese, es que él tenía mucha vergüenza, la amaba, claro que si, con locura, no quería vivir sin ella y francamente no sabía cómo pudo vivir toda su vida sin ella a su lado, pero...su pudor y su mente inocente eran más fuertes que su lividez y deseo carnal, por ello no podía evitar el cubrirse...¿quería hacer el amor con ella? ¡claro que sí!, quería entregársele de manera completa, pero el verla tan experimentada, tan deseosa, tan pervertida y enamorada de él le hacían ponerse y sentirse muy inseguro, de no complacerla, de no poder continuar...

*chu*

Un beso francés interrumpió sus pensamientos, las manos de la joven le quitaron las suyas de su rostro, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras sentía como la lengua de la joven exploraba de manera brusca y sorpresiva su boca, le tomo algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero comenzó a seguirle el ritmo a la lengua de su adorada noviecita, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella se acostó sobre él y llevo sus manos a su camiseta.

Chara: no es justo...tu estas desnudo de la cintura para abajo y yo aun tengo mis calcetines, mis bragas y mis pantalones...vamos por todo, ¿está bien?-dijo sonriente mientras sus mejillas rosaditas cambiaban a rojo, su corazón latía de emoción y excitación.

Él abrió los ojos impactado por tan repentina acción, apenas estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estar mostrándole sus zonas a Chara y ahora ¿ella quería desnudarlo totalmente?, eso era demasiado en tan poco tiempo! había que esperar un poco má-

*tirar*

Frisk: ¡¿?!-abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir que de un solo tirón su camiseta blanca con corazones cayó al suelo, quedando completamente desnudo eh indefenso ante ella, como una presa frente a un depredador hambriento, y la comparación entre ellos dos no estaba nada lejos que digamos...

Chara: ¡bien!, ahora es mi turno...por favor cariño, mírame fijamente ¿bien?-le propuso sin opción mientras llevaba sus manos a el botón de sus pantalones cafés.

Él castaño abrió sus ojos mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, avergonzándose, pero no tapándose los ojos con las manos esta vez, en cambio, su rostro se tiño de rojo y su miembro se erecto más al ver como los pantalones de Dreemurr caían al suelo, dejando sus blancas, largas, hermosas y sexys piernas al descubierto, cubiertas por unas largas y blancas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, lo cual la hacia ver aun más hermosa, ademas de traer unas bragas color pastel bastante lindas, añadido con sus bellos ojos carmesies y sus mejillas rosaditas, combinadas con su blanca piel de porcelana...la hacian parecer endemoniadamente hermosa.

Chara: ¿mmmmh?, ¿qué sucede Frisk?-pregunto dulce eh inocentemente mientras se acercaba gateando hacia él, con deseo-acaso...¿vez algo que te...guste?-pregunto, a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Él bajo sus ojos levemente, posando su vista en los senos de la joven, dios...que bella delantera tenia, además sus pezones eran del mismo color que sus bellas mejillas.

Chara: oh...¿que tenemos aquí?-pregunto sarcásticamente mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, llevo su mano a su mentón-parece que quieres algo de pecho...bueno...nada me haría más feliz que complacerte...déjame acomodarme para darte libertad...

La ojirroja se tiro de espaldas a la cama, luego extendió sus brazos pidiéndole que viniera a ella de manera obvia.

Chara: ven, mi rayo de sol, y cómeme...devórame como si fuera el pie de canela con caramelo de mamá~-le dijo sonriente mientras entre sus pechos su alma brillaba de manera intensa, invitándole a que viniese por ella, quien se entregaba a el de manera completa y total.

El pacifista nerviosamente, emocionado y excitado se acerco a los pechos de la castaña, luego la miro y ella asintió levemente, tenía permiso de comenzar...dejo de poner fuerza en sus rodillas y codos, que le mantenían sobre ella, su cuerpo cayó de lleno sobre el de ella, no pesaba tanto, su cabeza se estrello entre sus senos, quedando con la nariz literalmente entre su alma, se sonrojo enormemente cuando olio el delicioso y exquisito perfume que ella usaba y tanto la caracterizaba.

cerrando sus ojos llevo su mano izquierda a su seno izquierdo, mientras acercaba su boca al pezón del pecho derecho.

*chup*

Chara: ¡HYA!-ella pego un dulce y sonoro gemido de gusto mientras sonreía y algo de saliva caía por su labio inferior-¡si!, ¡así!, ¡otra vez! ¡por favor!-suplico mientras el brillo del trozo izquierdo aumentaba, iluminando levemente el cuarto, al igual que el trozo derecho que descansaba en el pecho del pequeño.

moviendo su mano levemente de arriba hacia abajo, masajeaba su pecho con cariño y menos timidez que antes, estaba agarrando confianza mientras su pudor y temor de no satisfacerla moría, estaba muy feliz, comenzó a lamer y morder de manera leve el pezón que estaba en su boca, se sentía feliz con ella, el oírla gemir por él y solo por él le hacía tan feliz...

*chup chup chup, slurp*

las lamidas propinadas a su pezón estaban haciéndose más intensas y continuas, su pecho sabia delicioso, mejor de lo que sabía la comida de Toriel y el siquiera comparar algo con la comida de mamá ya era bastante, si...quizás no tenía nada por qué temer de hacer cosas pervertidas con ella, siempre y cuando pudiesen ir lento, todo estaría bien.

*slurp, slurp, slurp*

comenzó a aumentar sus lamidas propinadas al rozado y erecto pezón de la adolecente, estaba muy emocionado y feliz, contento, ahora se sentía más seguro de hacer el amor con ella, y el oírla gemir y suplicar por más le hacían también feliz, quería hacerla feliz de todas las formas posibles, vivir con ella, no dejarla ir y mantenerla a su lado por siempre, mucho le había costado traerla al mundo de los vivos, mucho le había costado encontrar el final feliz para ella y Asriel, y ahora que finalmente estaban juntos, iba a dar todo su esfuerzo y poner todo el empeño y Determinación que pudiese para estar a su lado...Chara...el nombre de la mujer más bella de todo el mundo y de la cual él había caído perdidamente enamorado conforme el paso del tiempo...que bonita era la vida a su lado...no podía estar más feliz...

Frisk: *chup chup chup*-comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras con sus dientes apretaba el rosado botón de la chica, estirándolo junto al seno conforme subía y bajaba su cabeza, sin dejar de lamerlo tampoco, aumentando el placer proporcionado a ella.

Chara: ¡ahhhhhhh! que lengua tan maravillosa tienes corazón!-gimió total y completamente dominada por el placer, su alma brillaba de intensa manera en color rojo, el color de la pasión, el color del calor, de la calidez...rojo...el color del amor, el sentimiento que los unía a los dos de manera perfecta, y el que más predominaba en sus corazones en esos momentos tan privados y placenteros que tenían ahora mismo.

apretaba delicadamente el pezón del pecho izquierdo, lo estiraba de vez en cuando y seguía en su tarea de succionar el derecho, comenzaba a sentir la monotonía llegar, si bien se estaba divirtiendo bastante con el busto de la joven, quería llegar más lejos y podía sentir en el trozo izquierdo de su alma que ella también comenzaba a aburrirse, por lo que se detuvo.

Chara: afff...affff...afff...eso...fue...maravilloso-susurro cansada y jadeante, el castaño se acostó sobre ella, depositando su cabeza entre sus pechos, dándole la oportunidad de tener su alma en su cara-¿oh? ¿tanto te gusta mi alma?-le pregunto sonriente, con un tono de voz dulce, cariñoso y melodioso, él asintió mientras con sus manos la abrazaba, apegándola a él-que lindo eres...te amo mucho~

*chu*

un beso, cariñoso, amoroso, apasionado, lleno de amor y cargado de Determinación y felicidad, la luz de la luna y las de sus almas eran lo único que iluminaba el cuarto, en el cual ningún sonido se oía, exceptuando el de sus labios batallando fuertemente y el de el colchón rechinando repetidas veces.

el beso se rompió, mientras Chara veía como Frisk aun seguía rígido como una roca, lo cual la hiso sonreír.

Chara: bueno...creo que deje algo pendiente hace un rato, ¿no te parece?-le pregunto inocentemente mientras señalaba la almohada-acuéstate, abre las piernas y relájate...tengo que seguir con mi "masaje"-le pidió a lo cual el accedió sonrojado, dejándose caer en la blanda, fría y suave almohada, ella descendió a su cadera y apego sus rosadas mejillas contra su aparato-¿listo?-le pregunto sonriente, el castaño estaba sonrojado al sentir la tersa y suave piel de su rosada mejilla chocar contra su glande, asintió sin poder hacer nada más.

*slurp*

comenzó a lamer otra vez, esta vez desde la base hasta la punta de manera lenta recorriéndolo con lentitud y gusto, saboreándole, como si fuese un helado, oh una paleta, el tan solo imaginarlo la llenaba de determinación y amor.

el ver su linda cara de placer la excito más de lo que ya estaba, feliz de verle gozar por ella decidio que era hora de subir de nivel, por lo que, usando sus manos posiciono sus senos alrededor del miembro del castaño y lo sobresaliente se lo metió en la boca, acompañado de su lengua y su saliva, daban una sensación de ensueño...

Frisk: ¡ahhhhh!-pegando un pequeño gemido, producto de las increíbles sensaciones causadas por la ojirroja, sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente sucumbía al placer.

*chup chup chup, slurp*

comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, al igual que sus pechos comenzó a darle sus múltiples masajes al pacifista quien se regocijaba de placer, y no era el único, ella también se sentía muy, muy feliz al verle gozar por ella y solo por ella.

Chara: (ohhh...esto se siente increíble...es algo difícil, pero nada que no pueda manejar)-pensó con lujuria mientras sus mejillas rosadas cambiaban a rojo.

*slurp slurp, chup chup*

comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza más rápido, aumentando el placer de ambos, comenzaba a acostumbrarse rápidamente a su trabajo oral, cosa que aumentaba más el gusto que ambos estaban sintiendo, Frisk estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que sin pensar ni un segundo sus acciones puso su derecha sobre la nuca de la ojirroja.

Chara: ¿mh?-un pequeño gemido salió de su boca mientras levantaba la vista para ver ligeramente al castaño que sin titubear ni pensar ni un poco, aplicando fuerza, bajo la boca de la chica haciendo que su miembro llegase hasta el fondo y finalmente descargándose en ella-¡MHP!

*SLPASH*

fue el sonido del blanco néctar siendo descargado por completo en la boca de la castaña, tanta fue la cantidad que no logro tragar todo el contenido y algo de lo salido llego a cubrir parte de sus senos y manos.

Chara: *glup glup glup*-con algo de dificultad y sin sacar su boca del miembro del embajador de los monstruos de hecho, comenzó a sorber el contenido que este tenía, pues algo de semen había bañado el miembro del pequeño y ella iba a asegurarse de limpiárselo por completo-*slurp, slurp, slurp*-nuevamente comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras pasaba repetidas veces su lengua por todos los lados que encontraba, hasta que finalmente, le dejo ir-mmmmmmmmh...*chup*...ahhhhh...eso fue la gloria en la tierra...¿no lo crees ricura?-pregunto sonriente mientras se relamía lo poco del néctar blanquecino que quedaba en sus labios.

Frisk: aaff...aaafff...aaaffff...-el chico no respondía, se encontraba cansado, exhausto y sudoroso como si estuviese en un maldito sauna, pero todo estaba bien...

La ojirroja sonriente se acerco a él y le beso la nariz.

Chara: esto no ah terminado querido...aun falta que me comas a mí...-hablo sonriente mientras cambiaba de posición.

ahora ella estaba nuevamente con su cara sobre el miembro de Frisk, pero esta vez, tenía su trasero cerca de la cara de él...la clásica posición "69"

él chico de castaña cabellera hecho un vistazo a su retaguardia, cubierta por unas bragas color crema, que estaban bastante mojadas en la parte del centro...con algo de nerviosismo llevo sus manos a la prenda interior y comenzó a bajarla lentamente hasta dejarla desnuda al completo igual que él...se quedo por varios minutos contemplando su intimidad, rosada y bella, húmeda por tanta interacción de hacia algunos minutos...no pudo evitar ni aguantar sus deseos carnales por más tiempo...así que empezó.

*slurp*

Chara: HYAA!-pego un pequeño pero fuerte gemido al sentir la lengua del chico comenzar a recorrer su aparato-s-s-si!...asi me gusta cariño...p-pero...aah!...no me quedare atrás...aaaaaah

y así ambos comenzaron a darse placer mutuo, ella lamiendo, chupando y succionando su miembro y el haciendo lo suyo propio con la abertura de la joven, masajeando y apretando su clítoris a su gusto propio, lamiendo sus labios mayores, menores, su clítoris, joder que explorar a Chara era algo a lo que se acostumbraba con rapidez, además se sentía bastante bien el lamerla...ella era tan deliciosa...tan indescriptible...tan maravillosa...y era toda suya...de él y nadie más...

comenzó a meter más adentro de ella su lengua, con delicadeza, dulzura, y algo de nerviosismo, no sabía casi nada de la anatomía reproductora femenina ni masculina, porque básicamente en las clases de la escuela se ponía tan nervioso cuando se hablaba de esos temas, que prefería ocultarse entre los demás y dormirse en clase...pero...ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente mientras su lengua se manchaba de los fluidos vaginales de su adorada, no le molestaría ni avergonzaría en lo absoluto el aprender de ella sobre anatomía.

*slurp*

comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, esto se estaba volviendo adictivo a gran rapidez, además el oírle gemir mientras tenía su boca llena de su miembro también le excitaba mucho, esto era simplemente maravilloso...acerco sus dedo índice de su derecha a su agujerito, y con delicadeza comenzó a meterlo dentro de ella.

Chara: MMMHM!-la ojirroja detuvo de improvisto su felación al sentir como su zona privada comenzaba a ser invadida por primera vez por dedos que no eran los suyos, cosa que solo la estaba haciendo mojarse y excitarse mucho más-(t...tiene las malditas manos tan jodidamente calientes!...ohhh...se siente mejor que cuando lo hago yo...mi rayo de sol...tócame...así...tócame más!)

decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y dejarle hacer con ella lo que quisiese, después de todo él le había dado esa libertad a ella de hacer lo que le gustase con su miembro, por lo que ella también debía darle a él la libertad de hacer con ella y explorar todo lo que quisiese...

*slurp slurp slurp*

esta vez comenzó a mover dentro de ella sus dedos con mayor rapidez, mientras lamia su clítoris con lentitud y delicadez, deseoso de hacerla sentir bien y hacerla pagar por todo el placer que le había dado, esto se sentía tan bien...de pronto se alegro enormemente de que Toriel y todos los demás, incluido Asriel estuviesen fuera de la maldita casa...comenzó a sentir que el utilizar un solo dedo se estaba volviendo hartante y repetitivo, por lo que decidió aumentar el nivel y meter otro más dentro de ella.

ahora con dos dedos, añadidos a su lengua comenzó a darle oleadas repetidas y repentinas a la ojirroja quien gozaba como loca y no era el único, Chara estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble con su felación, pero el castaño estaba más concentrado en hacerla sentir bien a ella que el placer había sido pasado a segundo plano.

aumento de nueva cuenta la velocidad de sus dos dedos, y en medio del frenesí de adelante hacia atrás, añadió un tercero y un cuarto de golpe, ahora con cuatro de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarla el solo de manera rápida, profunda, fuerte y brusca, haciendo que el placer que ella sentía aumentase de golpe y por ende el de él también, ya que Chara ahora consumida en su totalidad por el gozo y el placer aumentaba la dedicación a su trabajo oral, cosa que no estaba nada mal de paso, pero pronto llegarían a su límite los dos, despues de todo eran primerizos en temas sexuales, oh por lo menos él en cuanto a conocimiento se referia.

Chara/Frisk: HMPH!/AHHH!-ambos eyacularon en la boca del otro, Frisk se trago por completo los jugos de la Dreemurr mayor y ella ingirió sin problema alguno la esperma del chico...dios...sus jugos sabían deliciosos...tenían un sabor dulce, como sus labios cubiertos de chocolate caliente en invierno.

Ahora ambos se recostaron uno al lado del otro, sudorosos, cansados y aun después de todo, excitados, aun faltaba un paso más que dar...

ella se coloco encima de él, estaba lista, y el también, quería tener el mando ella por ser la primera vez de ambos, tenía poco conocimiento en estos temas, pero era mejor que los de él, que eran prácticamente nulos, además...quería darle confianza y sentir lo que era tener el control de toda la situación.

Chara: no tengas miedo, ¿está bien?-le dijo con dulzura mientras le acurrucaba entre sus pechos, dejando su cabeza frente a su alma, que brillaba de manera intensa-tomare el control de la situación...pero no te preocupes...no dolerá en lo absoluto...a ti...pero a mí por otra parte...

El castaño la beso con amor mientras la recostaba sobre él, Chara separo las piernas levemente y asegurándose de tener el glande de Frisk en su entrada, comenzó a descender sus caderas con lentitud, no mentía, tenía algo de miedo, pero quería hacerlo...entregarse a el de manera completa...ella le pertenecía a él...total y completamente a él...y entonces...bajo por completo...

Chara: AHHH!-pego un quejido de dolor mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sus fuerzas bajaron a cero y callo rendida en los brazos del joven, quien la abrazo, apegándola a él-...eso...duele mucho...

Frisk: **[¿estás bien?]** -le pregunto mientras movía sus manos para comunicarse con ella, cosa que no había hecho durante todo el acto sexual de antes, pues las había tenido ocupadas con ella.

Chara: s-s-si...solo...déjame descansar...aquí...contigo...el dolor pasara luego de un rato...bésame por favor...

ni siquiera necesito decirle que si para tomar los labios de ella con cariño, con amor, con dulzura para intentar apaciguarla del dolor que sentía en su intimidad, quería apaciguar su sufrimiento corporal, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca como a ella le gustaba, vaya que tenía una gran obsesión por los besos franceses, pero no se quejaba a el también le gustaban mucho.

así pasaron durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente ella rompió el beso, el dolor había pasado por completo, se sentía lista para empezar a cabalgarlo...jejejeje...

Chara: me siento lista...-le dijo sonriente mientras se sonrojaba y sus mejillas cambiaban a rojo, tenía sus manos apoyadas en el estomago del chico.

y así comenzó ella, moviendo su cadera lentamente de arriba hacia abajo...el movimiento era lento, pues quería practicar un poco antes de empezar...pero valla que se sentía bien...

Chara: ahhhh...ahhhhh...esto...es...increíble!-gimió sonrojada mientras subía y bajaba su cadera además de moverla de adelante hacia atrás en todas direcciones.

Frisk: aaaah!...ahhh!...aaahhhh!-el también estaba comenzando a ser consumido por el placer, nada de lo que había hecho antes con Chara se sentía mejor que esto, si se les comparaba todo lo anterior no era nada, ahora ya ni pensar podía...solo quería amarla, adorarla y estar con ella de todas las maneras posibles, así que por mero instinto llevo sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a apretarle ligeramente los pezones.

Chara: **AHHH! NO ASI! ES...M-M-MUCHO!** -grito enloquecida mientras por mero instinto comenzaba a mover más fuertemente y rápidamente sus caderas, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo eran los movimientos hechos por ella, tortuosos movimientos placenteros que poco a poco acababan con la poca cordura de ambos- **AHHH! SI! EH TENIDO DESEOS DE FOLLARTE DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCI! TE AMO! ME OISTE FRISK?! TE AMO TANTO MALDITO MISERABLE!** -grito sonrojada mientras llevaba sus manos a sus pechos aprisionando las manos del pacifista contra sus senos y las de ella.

Como odiaba no tener voz en esos momentos, como el gustaría poder gritar como ella y escupirle en la cara cuanto la amaba...no...mejor dicho, la adoraba con locura, maldita sea su suerte, nada más que gemir podía, pero al menos la acompañaría.

Frisk: AHHHH!-el también gritaba de placer y gusto mientras movía sus manos sobre los pechos de ella, haciendo que las múltiples corrientes eléctricas que recorrían los cuerpos de ambos aumentasen, esto se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.

El colchón comenzó a rechinar fuertemente de manera repetitiva, Chara aplicaba cada vez más y más fuerza en su cabalgata, bajando y subiendo cada vez más fuerte todo con tal de aumentar las deliciosas sensaciones del momento actual...dios...hacer el amor era tan rico...

Chara: **SI! FUERTE! PROFUNDO! FOLLA MI UTERO MALDITA SEA!** -grito ahora ya con su rostro desencajado del placer, lagrimas negras comenzaban a salir de su rostro, su cara estaba transformándose en su rostro aterrador de manera inintencional, no podía controlarse- **SI! QUE RICO! AHHHH! FRISK!**

el castaño vio por primera vez la cara aterradora de Chara sumida en la lujuria y el placer carnal, dios que esa cara si le daba miedo, pero en estos momentos era simplemente hermosa, ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de besarla y mancharse por completo con ese liquido negro que ella tenía dentro de sus orbitas oculares.

Frisk: AHHHHH!-gemía fuertemente mientras estiraba, apretaba y masajeaba más sus pechos, joder que grandes y suaves los tenia.

la luna y las estrellas presenciaban todas juntas el acto sexual que tenían ambos humanos del subsuelo, sus almas brillaban con intensidad reflejando sus emociones...si...pronto acabarían...ninguno de los dos podría resistir mucho tiempo más...

Chara: **AHHHHH! SI! ME SIENTO EN EL CIELO! ESTOY EN LAS PUTAS NUBES!** -grito excitada y sonrojada a más no poder mientras ahora si, con todas las fuerzas que tenia movía sus caderas en todas las direcciones posibles, arriba, abajo, adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha, todo en busca de terminar pronto-me vengo...me vengo...Frisk...vente conmigo... **VENTE CONMIGO MALDITO BASTARDO!** -le grito suplicante mientras sentía todo su cuerpo ser invadido por las múltiples sensaciones sexuales y las corrientes eléctricas del placer recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo.

Frisk/Chara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el último grito que pegaron ambos mientras la habitación se inundaba del brillante resplandor carmesí que salía de los pechos de ambos, sus almas emitieron un potente brillo cegador mientras ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo.

Cuando la habitación se aclareció, se los vio ambos besarse con pasión, la cama de Toriel estaba desordenada por completo, pero poco les importaba a los dos...

Chara:...eso fue...lo mejor...del...mundo...ahhhh...Friiiisk~-gimió sonriente y sonrojada mientras llevaba sus manos a su vagina y con solo tocarla de esta salió una gran cantidad de semen-mira que llena me has dejado...¿podría quedar embarazada lo sabes?-le dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, dejándole un chupetón, marcaba territorio.

Frisk: **[la verdad no me importa en absoluto]-dijo sonriente mientras la apegaba a el y la besaba-[mientras pueda estar a tu lado...Chara...no quiero dejarte ir nunca...además...amaría tener una familia contigo...una familia solo tú, yo...y un hijo...amaría verte vestida de novia en el altar, con un niño mío en tu vientre]** -le dijo sonriente mientras la besaba.

Ella lloro, de felicidad mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y luego lo cargaba estilo princesa sacándolo del cuarto de la ex-cuidadora de las ruinas.

Chara: normalmente es el hombre quien carga a la mujer de esta forma...pero no importa...ven...vamos a mi cama...durmamos...juntos...¿quieres?-le ofreció dulcemente mientras abría la puerta del cuarto donde dormían ella, él y Asriel.

Chara dejo a Frisk sobre la cama, y luego se metió ella, y lo recostó de forma que él estuviera sobre su cuerpo, con su cabeza entre sus senos como ahora le gustaba, cerca de su alma.

Chara: no me dejes nunca-le susurro por última vez mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y cerraba los ojos, rindiéndose ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Frisk: **[no lo hare...]**

Chara/Frisk: **[te amo]** -se dijeron mutuamente para después dormirse juntos, abrazados y unidos.

.

.

.

 _ **"AHHHHHHH"**_

La castaña de ojos carmesíes se despertó pegando un fuerte grito de placer puro, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que aun seguía en la cama de la casa de Toriel en ese extraño mundo donde estaba atrapada...y lo peor de todo...

Chara:...toda esta mierda... **¡¿FUE UNA MALDITA FANTASÍA SEXUAL?!** -grito furiosa mientras sus cuencas negras con alquitrán aparecían, pero además con fuertes brillos rojos saliendo de estas- **MI MÁS GRANDE SUEÑO DE AMOR SE FUE A LA PUTA MIERDA!**...y aun estoy caliente-susurro bajamente lo ultimo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba sus manos-bueno...tengo doce años...a la mierda todo-dijo con frustración mientras se volvía a meter dentro de la cama y llevaba sus manos a sus bragas.

Fin Capitulo 4.

 **bueno, espero que todo esto les haya gustado, eh hecho mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer un lemon decente y romántico oh que se yo, antes durante mi época dorada de fanfictionero en 2014 hacia buenos lemons, pero me pase todo 2015 y gran parte del 2016 sin hacer nada, por lo que perdí mi toque, pero bueno, espero que por lo menos les haya gustado algo que sea...en fin, lo de siempre, dejen reviews por favorcito, cuídense, nos vemos luego, bye...espero que la próxima vez que no se veamos me encuentre de mejor humor...chao.**


	6. Capitulo 5: El Corazón destrozado

**Un auto blanco a toda velocidad se estrella contra la casa, haciendo un enorme agujero en la pared.**

 **Core!Frisk: PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!-grita con la mandíbula hasta el piso, mientras llegan StoryShift!Chara, Error!Sans, Ink!Sans y Bluberry.**

 **Miguel:-bajándose del auto todo lastimado-CHICOS!-dice mirando detrás de él-DEBEMOS IRNOS DE LA CASA! HICE COSAS MALOTAS Y LA MAFIA ESTA ENOJADA CONMIGO! por ende con ustedes también!-dice con los ojos abiertos y bien paranoico.**

 **Core!Frisk: se puede saber que demonios has hecho?!-dice molesto mirándole con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Miguel:...ehhhh-se rasca la cabeza nervioso-le pedi dinero prestado a la mafia...mucho dinerito...mucho muchito-dice avergonzando.**

 **StoryShift!Chara:-le da un cocotazo mandándolo a chocar contra el parabrisas del auto-IMBECIL! PRIMERO MATAS A ESPEJITO! Y AHORA LA CAGAS PIDIENDOLE DINERO A LA MAFIA?!-grita cabreadísima-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER CUANTO PEDISTE Y QUE COÑO COMPRASTE?!**

 **Miguel: auch...respondiendo a tus preguntas, pedí prestados doscientos mil dólares-dice sonriente-y me compre...JUEGOS DE STEEEAAAM! YEEEEY! pero me rehusé a pagarles y ahora están enojados conmigo!.**

 **StoryShift!Chara: si no te mata la mafia te mato yo!-dice tomándole del cuello y apuntando su cuchillo contra él, entonces varios autos y camionetas llegan afuera de la casa y de estos se bajan muchos hombres y mujeres de traje y gafas y comienzan a dispararle a la casa-oh maldición! a cubierto!.**

 **Core!Frisk: bueno!-dice cubriéndose detrás de una roca-mientras yo me escondo pasemos a respondiendo reviews! deséenos suerte con la mafia!-grita mientras esquiva las balas que disparan en contra de él y los demás.**

 **Respondiendo las review:**

 **Golden: si, ya se que fue demasiado hard como para que sea su primera vez, pero YOLO TIME, gracias por tu review senpai ;) y de paso también felicitaciones por tu nuevo cap, que me encanto!...Chara esta bien crazy, queriendo matarse por su adicción al chocolate pero bueno, hasta pronto!, disfruta el capitulito, respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre que edad tiene Frisk, Cayo al Underground a los 9, salvo a Chara a los 12, cumplió su primer año de noviazgo con ella a los trece y se fue a Underfell a punto de cumplir los 14, espero que te haya aclarado dudas ;).**

 **Blinne: me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon amiga Blinne y que te haya hecho cositas ewe, en fin, y si, Chara tiene una gran imaginación y unas hormonas abarrotadísimas, pero que se le va a hacer, después de todo quiere hacerle muchas cosas pervertidas a Frisk por que lo hama con todo su kokorito y su determineishon!, y si, UnderFell!Toriel le dio pie de monstruo a Chara eso es malo!, pero no la culpes, está muy degenerada mentalmente y por favor, cuando leas esto haz énfasis en el MUY...es enserio...no...hablo MUY enserio...en fin, gracias por tu review, disfruta el cap y plis sigue comentando/revieweando oh como sea ;) chaito!.**

 **PD: Agradecimientos especiales a Blinne y Golden por ser los únicos en postear reviews, por eso me tarde tanto en actualizar, recuerden que las Reviews son mi combustible para que el trenecito de la Datemiguelation ande en chuchu chuuu y poder postear más rápido, si no reviews, no posteo rápido y si no posteo rápido, todos nos jodemos ;-; en fin, disfruten todos mis lectores del capítulo, gracias por sus reviews amiga Blinne y senpai Gold!.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad:**

 **Capítulo 5: El corazón destrozado.**

.

.

.

Luego de que _**Chara**_ fuese a ver a Toriel bajar por las escaleras de la casa al sótano de la casa, ella y Frisk miraban las escaleras yendo en dirección a la obscuridad, cosa que al pequeño niño le aterro obviamente.

Frisk: a...a...a...a...-el temblaba mientras veía las escaleras yendo en dirección al obscuro sótano, cosa que _**Chara**_ noto y al verle al borde de las lagrimas y el pánico le abrazo-¿uh?-el pequeño giro su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los brazos de su compañera alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, reconfortándole.

Chara: **[no tengas miedo pequeño]** -le dijo dulce y reconfortantemente, mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano derecha- **[yo estoy contigo, vamos, toma mi mano]** -le dijo sonriente, pero internamente suplicando por que él rodease su mano con sus pequeños y delgados deditos.

Él niño sonrió de manera dulce y soñadora, agradecido hasta la medula mientras tomaba los dedos de la fantasmagórica adolecente, quien en el momento que el chico tomo su mano sintió como su rostro se teñía de rojo y sentía un calor en su pecho.

El castañito caminaba por la planta baja de la casa de Toriel, con algo de temor, mientras sujetaba con sus pequeñas manitas los dedos de la mano derecha de _**Chara**_ quien, levemente sonrojada le acompañaba en dirección a donde había partido su madre, internamente agradecida de ser incorpórea oh invisible, pues así el pequeñín no podría notar el rojo rostro que tenía producto del contacto con él...aun se sentía arrepentida por habérselo comido a besos en la cama...

Chara: **[¿tienes miedo?]** -pregunto la invisible adolecente mientras le miraba- **[no te preocupes...yo estoy contigo...así que no temas...vale?]** -dijo consolándole, el castaño sonrió y asintió feliz.

Así, los dos comenzaron a bajar las largas escaleras, Frisk temblaba, tenía miedo, pero la idea de que _**Chara**_ estaba con él le hacía sentirse más seguro, más feliz...tener un guía...

 _ **Chara**_ sonrió al ver al pequeño mirarla con tanto aprecio y cariño, terminaron de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse a Toriel a unos pasos lejos de ellos dos, ella sintió la presencia de Frisk y le hablo.

Toriel: Deseas saber como volver a "Casa" ¿cierto?-pregunto la guardiana dándole la espalda, sin verle, Frisk estaba nervioso-Al frente de halla el final de las Ruinas-revelo mientras el castaño abría sus ojos sorprendido-Un portal de solo salida hacia el resto del Underground...-dijo ahora con un tono más grave y estricto-lo voy a destruir-dijo de manera fría lo cual sorprendió enormemente a Frisk y **_Chara_**...que le pasaba a su madre? era el pensamiento que surcaba la mente de la castaña ojirroja-nadie podrá marcharse otra vez...ahora es un buen niño y vete al piso de arriba.

Tras estas palabras la cabra continuo caminando por el largo pasillo, Frisk miro a donde estaba **_Chara_** con un rostro preocupado, ella le miro, y aunque este no pudiese verla, le sonrió y asintió, por lo que nuevamente caminaron juntos, avanzando unos cuantos metros para encontrarse a Toriel otra vez.

Toriel: Cada humano que cae aqui se encuentra con el mismo destino...-relato la cabra ahora con un rostro sombrío-lo eh visto una y otra vez...vienen...se van...se mueren-dijo con mucha frialdad lo cual implanto de lleno temor en el corazón del castaño, **_Chara_** miro con el seño fruncido a su madre-Niño ingenuo...si abandonas las ruinas...Él... _ **Asgore**_...te matará-dijo con molestia, Frisk abrió los ojos sorprendido y aterrado, **_Chara_** también...ella no recordaba a su padre de esa forma...el era un gran hombre...¿que había pasado todos estos años que estuvo muerta?-Solo te estoy protegiendo...entiendes?...vete a tu cuarto...-finalizo para luego reanudar su caminata.

Frisk ahora sí que estaba aterrado...miro a donde estaba **_Chara_** con temor puro, esta le miro con decisión mezclada con amabilidad, esto le calmo levemente y le dio las fuerzas para avanzar otros metros más, ahora Toriel estaba en una esquina.

Toriel: no intentes detenerme-le dijo secamente-Éste es tu último aviso-le dijo de manera fría y seca para luego irse.

Frisk hizo caso omiso y continuo hacia adelante, se sentía más fuerte...tenía que salir de allí...camino de nueva cuenta y él y _**Chara**_ vieron a la cabra en frente de una gran puerta morada con un símbolo de ángel negro en ella.

Toriel: ¿tanto quieres marcharte?-pregunto aun dándole la espalda-Hmph...Eres igual que los otros-dijo fríamente-Sólo hay una solución a esto-hablo fuertemente mientras Frisk sentía peligro, y no era el único, _**Chara**_ veía Fríamente a su progenitora, esto no estaba bien, Toriel no era así-Ponerte a prueba...¡DEMUESTRAME QUE ERES LO BASTANTE FUERTE PARA SOBREVIVIR!-grito dándose la vuelta encarando al castaño, su alma salió disparada de su pecho.

 _ **[¡Toriel Bloquea el Camino!]**_

.

.

.

Chara:...ahhh...ya es suficiente-dijo la ojirroja mientras se quitaba la mano de su ropa interior, estaba satisfecha después de un par de horas-...voy a tener que lavarme después...-la castaña se limpio la mano con las frazadas de la cama y luego se toco el estomago dándose un par de palmaditas en la zona del ombligo-mmmm...ya no me duele nada...qué bien, vomitar el asqueroso pie de mamá fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, pero al menos ya es pasado.

y tras esas palabras, la joven se coloco sus botas cafés, sus pantalones del mismo color y su clásico suéter verde con una gran raya dorada en el centro, cabe destacar que toda la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo por lo que tenía algo de polvo pero no era importante, pero luego vio su mesita de noche donde se encontraba la mitad derecha de un corazón dorado con las letras "Cha", la ojirroja cogió el medallón entre sus dedos, mirándolo de cerca mientras le pasaba los dedos por las grietas de la mitad faltante.

Chara:...Frisk-susurro mientras su cabello cubría sus rubíes, y una pequeña lagrima salia de su ojo derecho-mi compañero...aun recuerdo el día en que me diste esto como regalo de aniversario...

FlashBack:

Frisk: **[Tengo un regalo para ti]**...-le dijo animadamente mientras cargaba la mochila de la escuela, ambos sonrientes regresando de un largo y aburrido día de clases.

Chara: ¿un regalo?...¿qué es?...-pregunto extrañada, ya faltaba poco para que cumpliesen un año de noviazgo además que lo material no era importante en la vida, pero no podía mentir...el hecho de que el fuese a regalarle algo la emocionaba mucho pues el solo pensarlo la hacía feliz.

El castaño se detuvo frente a la ojirroja, esta también detuvo su caminata, Frisk sonriente saco de su mochila un paquetito de color blanco atado con un lazo, y se lo entrego.

Chara:...¿mmmmmh?-tomando el regalo entre sus manos, desenvolvió el listón y abrió la tapa de la caja...el contenido la impresiono-¡!...F...F...Frisk...esto...esto es...

No había por que no sorprenderse, pues dentro del empaque había reposando en una cajita de terciopelo rojo dos Mitades doradas que si se las unía formaban un corazón, lo más llamativo era que en efecto, las partes del collar estaban hechas de oro puro y tenían un hilo en cada una para ser sostenidas como colgantes, aparte, en el centro de cada una estaba inscrito en la mitad derecha la palabra "Cha" y en la mitad izquierda la palabra "risk", ella levanto la cabeza mirándola sin poder creerlo mientras el sonreía...

Frisk: **[feliz aniversario de noviazgo, Chara]** -le comunico sonriente- **[vamos]**... **[ponte tu mitad]**

Ella no dijo nada y tomo la mitad del collar con las primeras tres letras de su nombre, se la coloco al cuello y sintió como su pecho era llenado de un reconfortante calor...esto se sentia increíble...podía sentir el amor del joven saliendo de ese collar eh inundando todo su cuerpo.

Él también procedió a tomar su mitad y colocársela en el cuello, sonriendo tomo la caja de regalo de las manos de su adorada y la guardo en su mochila para luego abrazarla.

Chara:...gracias Frisk...por...por...ser mi otra mitad...sin ti yo no seria nada...gracias por amarme...te amo Frisk...te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón...-le dijo llorando mientras le abrazaba y se apegaba a él.

Frisk: **[no tienes que agradecerme...después de todo, todos en el mundo tenemos nuestra media naranja...quien nos complementa...y tu eres la mía, como yo soy el tuyo...soy yo quien debería agradecerte...por amarme a mi y perdonarme por todo lo que te eh hecho]** -le respondió sonriente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ambos se besaron con amor mientras usando sus manos unían las dos mitades del medallón de corazón formando la palabra "Charisk"...hacía tanto tiempo que ella había esperado este momento...y ahora estaba junto a él...estaba tan feliz...su corazón latía de manera acelerada mientras movía su lengua con la de él de manera lenta y torpe, y entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos libres.

Fin del FlashBack.

Chara sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y se ponía el susodicho collar, su corazón latió fuertemente, pocas eran las veces que Frisk tomaba la iniciativa, pues él era demasiado tímido en cuanto a temas románticos, pero las veces que lo hacía eran las mejores y las más especiales, y una de ellas eran cuando ella tenía pesadillas oh cuando estaban de celebración.

Dreemurr luego de estar vestida salió de la habitación, y salió de la casa también para finalmente tocar su punto de salvado.

 _ **Cuadro:**_

 _ **Nombre: Chara Dreemurr.**_

 _ **Love: 1.**_

 _ **[El hecho de pensar en tu media naranja te llena de determinación]**_

Ella sonrió al ver lo que decía el cuadro, luego de ello volvió a meterse en la casa, había pasado buenos momentos con la Toriel de este mundo...bueno mentira, le había provocado dolor estomacal y la había aterrorizado, pero era una versión rara de su mamá al fin y al cabo, más no tenía tiempo para ir y fingir ser la Chara de este mundo...tenía que concentrarse en salir de las ruinas y encontrar a su media naranja.

Chara: mamá-llamo la joven mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la casa, enfrentándose a Toriel quien estaba sentada en su sillón leyendo un libro de portada negra.

Toriel: ¿sucede algo querida?-pregunto la cabra de carmesíes orbes sonriente mientras posaba sus amarillos ojos maniáticos en la usuaria de la primera determinación.

Chara:*glup*(tiene unos ojos terroríficos)-pensó aterrada mientras tragaba saliva en seco, pero reunió valor y encaró a la guardiana de las ruinas-mamá...quiero salir de las ruinas.

(Inserten: But Nobody Came extended)

Toriel:...podrías...repetir eso...por favor-dijo la cabra mientras un escalofrío recorría la columna de la castaña-en voz alta...

Chara:-la ojirroja miro ahora con ira y furia recorriendo sus venas...ella no la intimidaría...esto era por Frisk...el pensar en él le dio la determinación suficiente para no dejarse aplastar por ella-dije...que quiero salir de las ruinas-dijo ahora si con sus ojos postrados sobre la cabra de negro vestido.

Toriel:-poniéndose de pie del sillón-no te lo permitiré...me oíste Chara?-le dijo molesta y furiosamente-NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS!-le grito fuertemente, Chara abrió sus ojos sorprendida-voy a destruir esa maldita entrada...y si te mueves de aquí...voy a castigarte!.

Dicho y hecho, la cabra salió a paso rápido de allí, Chara espero un par de minutos para intentar digerir todo lo que había salido de la boca de Toriel, para luego mirar hacia atrás y fruncir el seño, estaba llena de ira.

Chara: Lo siento mamá...pero no puedes detenerme-dijo para luego salir de la casa, mirar la estrella de cuatro picos, el punto de salvado, le presiono y su progreso fue guardado-algo me dice que lo necesitare...en fin...vamos allá-dice mientras va en dirección a las escaleras de la casa y comenzar a bajarlas.

*Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap*

Eran los sonidos del eco de las pisadas de la chica al pisar los escalones...eso la sorprendió, el lugar era mucho más aterrador de lo que recordaba y al parecer debía ser muy grande para tener un eco de esa forma...era escalofriante cuando bajo...el techo, paredes y suelo eran negros, con picos de piedra en el techo además de que tenia enredaderas con espinas filosas...era aterrador.

Chara: *glup*...no debo intimidarme-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-lo siento mamá...pero no puedo detenerme-dijo mientras daba pasos por ese gran, largo, negro y tétrico pasillo.

Toriel: que haces aquí abajo?!-le recrimino la cabra de negro vestido dándole la espalda a la ojirroja-te dije que te quedes arriba!-le grito furiosa.

Chara: Lo siento mamá-dijo cruzada de brazos mientras su cabello ondeaba con el viento frío que salía de algún lado del negruzco pasillo-pero tengo que salir...

Toriel: eres como los otros...aun sigues con esa tonta idea tuya y de Asriel de transformar a los monstruos en seres benevolentes?!-le dijo molesta-lo siento Chara...NO! AHORA VETE A DORMIR!-grito furiosa, para luego continuar caminando.

Chara: (entonces eso fue lo que le paso a la Chara y al Asriel de este mundo...mientras que nosotros queríamos salir del underground, liberar a los monstruos y destruir a la humanidad, ellos querían volver a los monstruos seres amables y benevolentes para luego probablemente liberarlos...jeh, que dulce pensamiento...)-pensó sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de su madre.

la ojirroja reanudo su caminata por aquel espantoso lugar subterráneo, no era nada bonito ni tampoco nada lindo, le daba un pánico tremendo, pero era fuerte...no...TENIA QUE SER FUERTE! para poder superar a su madre y poder salir de aquí...debía salir de aquí...Frisk la estaba esperando...ella lo sabía, lo sentía en su trozo de alma...Frisk la necesitaba de manera desesperada...y tal y como siempre lo hizo, ella antes que cualquier otro acudiría a su llamado de ayuda y pondría todo de su parte para poder protegerle.

A unos cuantos metros luego estaba Toriel otra vez dándole la espalda, Chara abrió los ojos sorprendida...el aura que emanaba la cuidadora de las ruinas era jodidamente intimidante y aterradora.

Toriel: ¡¿QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDA CHARA?!-bramó fuertemente la mujer cabra de orbes amarillentos-SI SALES TERMINARAS COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS! SI SALES MORIRAS OTRA VEZ...él...tu padre...Asgore...te matara...si es que no lo hacen los demás antes...solo trato de protegerte!-dijo furiosa-así que se una buena niña y regresa a tu maldita habitación!-exclamo una última vez para luego avanzar nuevamente.

Chara: (entonces es cierto...los monstruos de este lugar no son buenas personas)-pensó mientras sus manos sudaban...algo malo iba a suceder...y sus manos le pedían a gritos tener el [cuchillo real] entre sus manos para poder protegerse, la hostilidad que emanaba Toriel era perturbadora y debía admitirlo, hacia que escalofríos le recorriesen la espalda, pero ya nada podía hacer, cada segundo aquí era una pérdida de tiempo enorme...Frisk la necesitaba...y ella lo necesitaba a él, por lo que continuo caminando.

Ahora se encontraban en la esquina a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la salida de las ruinas, Toriel ahora sí que estaba enfadada, pero se contenía de una manera legendaria que sería digna de ser plasmada en una leyenda y ser tratada como relato de generación en generación...

Toriel:...Chara-dijo ahora normalmente, pero se podía sentir la ira y rabia siendo contenidas por la mujer cabra en estos momentos-esta es tu última advertencia...vete a tu cuarto...ahora mismo y me olvidare de esto-dijo para luego avanzar y estar frente a las dos enormes puertas rojizas.

La Primera también avanzo un poco más, estando detrás de Toriel, una enfrentándose a la otra.

Toriel:...veo que aun así quieres salir no es cierto?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Chara: si-respondió secamente-quiero salir de aquí, ahora...no puedes mantenerme aquí para siempre-dice molesta.

Toriel: veo que solo hay una forma de saldar esto...-le respondió mientras miraba al suelo y su rostro se ensombrecía.

Ella lo sabía, esta era la parte en la que Toriel le pediría que le mostrase que podía valerse por si misma en el Subsuelo, y se lo iba a demostrar, Chara era fuerte por lo que no necesitaba estar aquí siendo protegida por Toriel, así que todo iba a-

Toriel: si tantas ganas tienes de Morir...¿por que esperar a que salgas cuando puedes morir aquí mismo?-dijo con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, mirándola con mucha furia, tristeza eh ira.

Chara: ¡¿q-que?!-dijo sorprendida mientras un fuerte escalofrío salía de su columna, su alma salió disparada de su pecho-¡M-M-MAMÁ ESPERA!-grito en un intento desesperado por detenerla, esto no estaba bien.

 _ **[Toriel ah elegido que será ella la que acabara contigo]**_

Chara: MAMÁ DETENTE!-grito mientras se cubría con sus manos debido al calor de las esferas de fuego de la cabra.

Toriel: Chara...lo siento-dice con el rostro sombrío mientras miraba al suelo deprimida-pero...¡ESTA ES LA ÚNICA FORMA!-grito mirándola con su rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras enviaba sus bolas de fuego contra la castaña-MUERE!

La pequeña humana caída recibió las bolas de fuego de lleno agotando por completo su HP, por lo que, dándole una última mirada a su madre, cayó al suelo muerta mientras su trozo alma se partía en pedacitos.

GAME OVER.

Fin Capítulo 5.

 **sip, esto ah sido todo por hoy...y si, es lo más corto de todo el Fic, lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, necesitaba re-ordenar mis ideas, en fin, espero que aunque haya sido DEMASIADO corto, no haberlos decepcionado ;-; lo que más me lastimaría es ver que están decepcionados de mi...aunque bueno, es algo justo, ustedes se merecen algo mucho mejor que lo que acaban de leer, no les pido comprensión, si no perdón por darles algo tan mediocre y escaso...en fin, si aun me quedan lectores, espero que por lo menos hayan disfrutado aunque sea algo esta escases de capítulo...nos vemos luego! espero que no estén decepcionados, así que en esta ocasión no les pediré que dejen Reviews, déjenlas solo si quieren y si les place, pueden dejar negativas, por que la verdad tienen derecho a quejarse y expresarse ya que ustedes se merecen algo mejor que esto, por lo que no se sientan opresados por mí, pueden quejarse y reclamarme por postear algo tan corto como esto, sin más, esperando cualquier tipo de Review de su parte, me despido...cuídense mucho! BYE BYE!.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Te lo Prometo

**La casa esta hecha ruinas, literalmente, y en todas partes de ellas, cadáveres de los mafiosos que intentaron arremeter en su contra...ehhhh, vamos al cuarto de Miguel mejor:**

 **Mafioso de relleno: n-no!-grita suplicante atado a una silla-por favor paren!.**

 **Core!Frisk: no hasta que nos digas donde esta tu jefe!-dice con un martillo entre las manos-lo diré una vez más...**

 **StoryShift!Chara: ¿¡donde esta tu jefe!?-grita furiosa mientras le clava su cuchillo real en la pierna y Core le pega con el martillo en la cara.**

 **Mafioso de Relleno: ARGHHHHHH!-grita adolorido en el suelo con media cara reventada.**

 **Error!Sans: eh chicos, no se pasen-dice cruzado de brazos con sus hilos alrededor del pobre tipo-si lo matan perderemos la única fuente de información que tenemos!.**

 **Reaper!Chara:-le vuelve a colocar en la silla y acerca su hoz a su rostro-muy bien cara bonita...mis amigos y yo hemos estado siendo MUY amorosos contigo estas últimas horas...si no quieres que te haga sentir el infierno en la tierra...empieza a hablar!-grita molesta colocandole su hoz en el cuello.**

 **Miguel: wow! deténganse!-dice con una máscara de ¿pollo? en la cabeza, quitándosela-tenemos visita! salgamos a responder reviews y...en cuanto a ustedes, lectorcitos pambicitos...shhhhh!-dice algo paranoico.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews!.**

 **Core!Frisk: Garoxander: wow, miren que tenemos aquí! un nuevo pasajero en el tren de la Datemiguelation! bienvenido Garoxander!, en cuanto a tu review-lee el papel con cautela-el jefe dice que le alegra que te guste! también todos aquí nos alegramos de que hayas encontrado una historia que deje satisfechas a tus necesidades lectoras!, y lo de empezar a escribir en fanfiction? el jefe ya lleva casi un año aquí, lo nuevo seria empezar a escribir en el Fandom de Undertale x3, aquí tienes la continuación! disfrútala!, esperamos saber de ti nuevamente!.**

 **StoryShift!Chara: Pika-Anime: OMG REVIEW! POSITIVA!, ok ya, me alegro que te gusten los capítulos del inútil este, y no creo que escribas tan mal, el tiene faltas ortográficas hasta en la palabra acercarse, pero siempre las corrige con Word para que no le hagan bullyng, me alegra que sigas la historia de manera tan fiel, y el verte revi...weando? seguido, nos haría muy felices a todos!, nos vemos luego!, disfruta el cap y sigue en nuestra historia!.**

 **Reaper!Chara: Blinne: BLIINNEEEEEEEE! gusto en saber de ti nuevamente! gracias por desearnos suerte con la mafia! nos encargaremos de este de aquí luego de que terminemos de responder las reviews, en fin, sip, Classic!Chara la tendrá difícil para superar a Fell!Toriel, VERY MUCHO difícil, agradecemos todos que te guste el capítulo a pesar de ser solo tres mil palabras, y esperamos que te vaya bien en la Universidad ;) y gracias por tu aporte con el trenecito! va bien rápido como puedes ver! chucu chuuuuu! en fin, nos vemos luego! cuídate mucho!.**

 **Miguel: Golden-Senpai: mil gracias por tu review, senpai, me animaste bastante ;) y tienes razon, no me desanimare nunca! por que se que a la gente le gusta! incluso si alguna vez subo algo que solo lo lea una persona...¡no voy a rendirme jamás! aunque aquí no hay comentarios negativos, puros positivos y eso me encanta TuT en fin, nos vemos luego!.**

 **Error!Sans: bueno, eso ah sido todo por hoy chavalines!, ahora que todas las reviews han sido respondidas, podremos volver contigo-dice mirando al mafioso sádicamente mientras saca un martillo.**

 **Mafioso de relleno: NO! POR FAVOR! AYUDENMEEEEEE!.**

En Busca de mi otra mitad.

Capítulo 7: Todo estara bien.

.

.

.

( Inserten: Undertale OST - Heartache Extended: watch?v=Ypvg1WC-m-Y)

*FOAW FOAW FOAW*

Eran los sonidos de las bolas de fuegos siendo dirigidas al pequeño chico de suéter azulado, el cual, asustado e impactado corría intentando esquivar las bolas de fuego que Toriel enviaba hacia él, tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, pero no tenía el coraje para obedecerla.

Chara: **[mamá detente!]** -dice en vano, sorprendida al ver a su progenitora atacar a alguien, ella nunca sería capaz de lastimar a nadie.

Toriel:...-la cabra termino su turno, triste, tenía que ser dura, para que aprendiese a luchar, si no...él moriría.

El pequeño en vez de apretar FIGHT como le ordenaba, encontró las fuerzas en su corazón...miro el primer botón de sus comandos...no...no lo haría, sería fuerte, para poder obtener un final feliz...todos tenían esperanzas y sueños en el subsuelo, y el no era nadie para arrebatárselas...

FlashBack:

Toriel: ¿ya te has levantado?-pregunto sonriente la cuidadora de las ruinas, tenía un par de lentes puestos, probablemente para leer el libro que sostenía ahora mismo-em, quiero que sepas cuanto me alegra tener a alguien aquí-dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba melancólico, luego le miro sonriente-hay muchos libros viejos que quiero compartir, además quiero mostrarte mi lugar favorito para cazar bichos, incluso eh reparado un plan educativo para ti!-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba, dios, el decir cosas tan bonitas solo hacía sentir peor a Frisk, y a Chara también, pues tendrían que dejarla sola de todas formas, a pesar de que tuviese un corazón tan puro, maternal y dulce-a lo mejor te sorprende, pero yo siempre eh querido ser profesora, de hecho, quizá no sea tan sorprendente...pero aun así!-luego su cara dulce cambio por una sospechosa, mezclada con molestia, astucia y regaño, cosa que hiso que Frisk y Chara riesen por dentro-me alegra tenerte viviendo aquí...¿Oh, que querías?-pregunto sonriente esta vez-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto nuevamente, Frisk y Chara lo sabían, era ahora o nunca.

Fin FlashBack.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto más, el pequeño apretó con delicadeza el último botón de su menú, MERCY.

Toriel...?-su rostro serio por un momento tuvo algo de duda, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, debía luchar...y se lo iba a mostrar.

*FOAW FOAW FOAW*

Las bolas de fuego comenzaron a girar en forma de espiral, el pequeño comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, notando como el suelo debajo de él comenzaba a inundarse de a poco con las esferas de la ojirroja, si no se mantenía en el aire, y caía, sería rostizado.

Chara: **[aguanta un poco más Frisk!]** -grita dándole ánimos, mirando a su madre con desaprobación.

Toriel: (que cree que está haciendo?)-dice viendo como esquiva sus ataques cada vez con menos dificultad.

El pequeño logro esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de la guardiana de las ruinas, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, adrenalina, amor, determinación, todo ello le impulsaba a seguir adelante, para conocer un nuevo mundo, para hacer amigos, para tener una aventura, la emoción le llenaba, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: ¿que estás haciendo?-pregunta mirándole con molestia, pero también con remordimiento interno...estaba poniendo en práctica sus enseñanzas contra ella y eso era lo que más la lastimaba, pero era por su bien.

Nuevamente la ojirroja de morado vestido envió en contra del pequeño sus ataques mágicos, esta vez creando dos grandes manos mágicas las cuales a su paso dejaron las esferas rojizas, y una vez que terminaron su recorrido las esferas fueron en dirección a Frisk, quien para poder esquivarlas fue hacia la derecha, pero una de ellas le logro alcanzar.

Frisk: AHHHHHHHHH!-pego un grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo, se le había quemado enormemente.

Chara: **[FRIISK!]** -lloro ella mientras veía impotente cómo le lastimaban- **[MAMÁ POR FAVOR DETENTE!]** -grito, inaudible para la cabra.

El pequeño, lastimado y con el brazo ardiéndole de manera insoportable, aun asi, con su otro brazo libre, presiono MERCY...no iba a sucumbir...no...no lo haría.

Torie: Ataca o escapa!-dijo mirándole seriamente, se sentía terrible al haberle herido de tal manera...

Ahora poniendo algo de fuego en los muros de forma que el pequeño no pudiese usarlos para esquivar, le comenzó a lanzar las bolas de fuego en forma de torbellino, izquierda y derecha alternándose unas contra otras, chocando cual cadena dejando pocos espacios para que él pudiese escapar, pero lo intentaba, subiendo y bajando entre estas, yendo en dirección a los huecos para poder sobrevivir.

*POM POM POM POM*

era el sonido de las bolas de fuego chocar contra todas partes y explotar, Frisk estaba cansado...pero...se mantenía determinado.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

TorieL: Basta!-dijo molesta mientras sentía un pinchazo en el corazón al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo y que él no la atacase.

Ahora nuevamente la cabra invoco las manos mágicas de gran tamaño y enviándolas por arriba y abajo dejando un rastro de esferas de fuego por donde pasaban, estas salieron en dirección a Frisk, quien fue a la esquina derecha...pero...

*BOM*

Una bola de fuego llego a donde estaba resguardando refugio el chico de azulado suéter, dejándole con tan solo uno de Hope.

Toriel: (mi niño)-pensó con mucho dolor al verle herido de gravedad, pero ahora estaba segura que había aprendido la lección y que la atacaría.

Frisk:...-el chico se puso de pie nuevamente mientras llevaba su mano a su menú.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

La peliblanca no lo podía creer, aún así el se rehusaba a luchar...

Toriel: ¡Márchate!-le dijo manteniendo su rostro serio pero la verdad se sentía mal al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Chara:... **[Toriel mira a través de ti.]** -susurra mirando fijamente a su madre, así como miraba a Frisk con tristeza debido a lo lastimado que se encontraba.

La castaña espectral cerró sus ojos al ver como su madre creaba bolas de fuego preparándose para matar a Frisk pues no le quedaba nada de esperanza para ganar esta pelea, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando todas las bolas de fuego que lanzaba la cabra en dirección al pequeño le rodeaban, alejándose de él como si tuviese un repelente.

Frisk:...¡!-el chico se sorprendió por esto, por lo que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare].**

Toriel:...-la monstruo no dijo nada mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería verlo.

Nuevamente el mismo ataque se repitio, Frisk ya no tuvo necesidad de moverse ni un poco pues las esferas de fuego no llegaban a tocarle siquiera.

Chara: **[Toriel mira a través de ti...vamos Frisk! tu puedes!]** -dijo animándole con una sonrisa, su madre se estaba volviendo dócil otra vez poco a poco.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel:... ...-su mirada en la cual evitaba verle cambió, ahora tenía una triste y dolorosa, pero esta vez no hubo ataque alguno.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: se que quieres volver a casa pero...-dijo ahora con mucha pena y tristeza, mirándole fijamente.

Chara: **[mamá...]** -susurro sintiéndose mal, le dolía el pecho y no era la única, Frisk también se sentía mal...pero debía continuar.

Toriel: Pero por favor...vuelve al piso de arriba-dijo suplicante mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: prometo que cuidare bien de ti-dice sonriente de manera dulce y amorosa, le corazón del chico se enterneció, y Chara fue golpeada con fuerza por los recuerdos de cuando estaba viva.

Chara: **[...mamá...]** -susurro mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho donde debería estar su corazón.

Frisk no la miro, su cabello cubrió sus ojos mientras nuevamente colocaba su mano una vez más en el mismo botón de antes.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: se que no tenemos mucho, pero...-dijo aun con su sonrisa mientras intentaba convencerlo, no quería quedarse sola...no quería perder a otro niño más.

El joven no miro a la cabra que el mismo había llegado a considerar como su madre en tan poco tiempo, se sentía tan mal por dejarla.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: podemos tener una buena vida-susurro intentando calmarse internamente.

Chara:... **[Frisk...hazlo ya, quieres?]** -susurra triste, ella también sentía la pena de dejar a su madre una segunda vez.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: ¿por que me lo pones tan difícil?-dice triste con mucha pena y tristeza, perdió su sonrisa ahora teniendo un rostro triste.

Nuevamente, los mismos comandos de antes, la mano del chico temblaba de manera leve, se sentía como lo peor del mundo.

Toriel: por favor, ve al piso de arriba-dice tristemente desviando otra vez su mirada triste y dolorosa.

Otra vez, los mismos comandos de antes, ella sonrió.

Toriel: ja ja, patético ¿verdad? no puedo salvar ni un solo niño-dice con tristeza, Chara se sintió mal y Frisk también-no...entiendo-dice ahora con un rostro serio-no serías feliz atrapado aquí abajo...-su rostro se puso triste-Las ruinas son muy pequeñas una vez que te acostumbras a ellas, no sería correcto que crecieras en un lugar así, mis expectativas...mi soledad...mi miedo...por ti, mi niño...las dejare de lado-dice mirándole fijamente, la batalla termino y el alma de Frisk volvió a su pecho y desapareció en este, nuevamente estaban frente a la gran puerta de las ruinas.

Chara:... **[mamá]** -susurro mirándola fijamente, ¿cuanto tiempo habia estado muerta como para que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto?.

Toriel: si realmente deseas abandonar las Ruinas...No te detendré-susurra con una dulce sonrisa-Sin embargo, cuando te vayas...por favor no regreses-dice con un rostro triste, el pequeño niño de suéter azul abrió sus ojos sorprendido al igual que su compañera espectral-Espero que lo entiendas.

Y tras esa frase, la guardiana abrazo con mucho cariño y amor materno a Frisk, Chara no pudo evitar llorar un poco al recordar como su madre la trataba a ella y Asriel hacía tanto tiempo.

Toriel: Adiós, mi niño-dice sonriente frente a él, para luego irse y cuando estuvo dandole la espalda, le miro una última vez para luego irse y desaparecer entre los corredores morados del sótano.

El pequeño no dijo nada, en su lugar se mantuvo mirando al suelo mientras unas pocas lágrimas salían de su rostro, se tiró en la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

Frisk: *snif snif snif, sob sob sob*...buaaa!...buaaaa!-las lágrimas salían de su rostro mientras su lo cubría con las mangas de su suéter, la ojirroja le miro con tristeza.

Chara:... **[todo estará bien]** -susurro flotando frente a él y poniendo su mano sobre su cabecita- **[yo voy a protegerte, ¿recuerdas?]** -dice sonriente intentando animarle- **[no llores...]** -susurro juntando su cabeza con la de él...estaba equivocada...el era un pobre niño pequeño perdido...y debía ayudarlo a salir de alli a cualquier costo- **[todo estará bien...yo...]**

 ** _Lo Prometo._**

.

.

.

Cuando Dreemurr abrió los ojos se vio a si misma nuevamente frente a la rojiza casa de ladrillos al final de las ruinas, por un momento se sintió confundida, hasta que...

Flash Back:

Chara: MAMÁ DETENTE!-grito mientras se cubría con sus manos debido al calor de las esferas de fuego de la cabra.

Toriel: Chara...lo siento-dice con el rostro sombrío mientras miraba al suelo deprimida-pero...¡ESTA ES LA ÚNICA FORMA!-grito mirándola con su rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras enviaba sus bolas de fuego contra la castaña-MUERE!

La pequeña humana caída recibió las bolas de fuego de lleno agotando por completo su HP, por lo que, dándole una última mirada a su madre, cayó al suelo muerta mientras su trozo alma se partía en pedacitos.

GAME OVER.

Fin del Flash Back.

Chara:...mamá-susurro apretando los puños-no me voy a rendir-susurro entrando a la casa otra vez.

Nuevamente la castaña se puso frente a Toriel quien estaba otra vez leyendo su libro de portada negra.

Toriel: oh...mi niña, que se te ofrece?-dice con una sonrisa dulce mirando a la chica de verdoso suéter.

Chara: Mamá, ire directo al grano-dice cruzándose de brazos-quiero salir de las ruinas-dijo directamente y no intimidada por la mirada enfermiza de la cabra de negra túnica.

Toriel:...espérame un momento y quédate aquí-dice cerrando su libro y yéndose hacia el sótano, Chara esta vez fue hacia afuera y toco el punto de salvado para no tener que pasar por la misma conversación otra vez y fue hacia abajo.

La joven se sorprendio al ver que esta vez, "su madre" no estuvo dándole el dialogo de antes de cada metro, probablemente un efecto de las líneas temporales.

Solo necesitó estar frente a la puerta una vez más y allí estaba Toriel bloqueándola.

Toriel: Chara...escúchame bien por que no pienso repetirlo nuevamente...lárgate al piso de arriba...ahora-dijo dándose la vuelta para confrontarla cara a cara, con ira y furia en su rostro.

La primera caída apretó los puños, no podía perder más el tiempo aquí...Frisk la necesitaba.

Chara: No...voy a sobrepasarte a tí y a cualquiera que se entrometa en mi camino...-dijo mientras el mundo se oscurecía y su alma salía disparada de su pecho.

Toriel:...lo intentaras-declaro con el rostro sombrío mientras bolas de fuego se generaban en sus manos, esta vez siendo fuego de color azul y no naranjo indicando que esta Toriel poseía una gran cantidad de Butano en su magia de fuego.

 **[Estas llena de determinación para sobrepasar a tu rival]**

fue la voz que resonó en su cabeza con fuerza, la iba a perdonar aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, nunca haría una ruta genocida otra vez, se lo prometió a Frisk...y por él...solo por él moriría las veces que fuese necesario para poder derrotar a esta Toriel.

Chara: ¡no me rendiré nunca! incluso si me matas un millón de veces jamás dejare de luchar! así que prepárate madre!-grito molesta mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y determinación, su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina.

Toriel: ¡CONOCE TU LUGAR CHARA, MALDITA NIÑA MALCRIADA!-grito molesta mientras lanzaba en contra de la joven múltiples esferas de fuego, no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

 **[Toriel va a acabar con tu travesía]**

El trozo alma rojiza de la castaña brilló de manera intensa mientras pegaba un salto hacia la izquierda esquivando el fuego de la malvada copia de su progenitora, aun no se dejaría vencer nunca, su determinación era fuerte y ella también lo era, ella también podía hacer la ruta pacifista como Frisk, y su premio sería recuperarle...si...se los demostraría...se los demostraría a su madre, a Asgore, a Asriel...a todos...no se dejaría vencer nunca jamás, mientras tuviese motivos por los que vivir, nunca dejaría de luchar...nunca.

Chara: Tendrás que intentar algo más fuerte que eso!-grito provocándola, mientras apretaba el botón Mercy.

Toriel: ¡¿como te atreves a faltarme el respeto?!-grito llena de cólera-¡después de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡los monstruos nunca cambiaremos de parecer, en este mundo es asesinar o ser asesinado y te matare aunque seas mi hija!-grito llorando de pena y tristeza, la joven abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver a su madre llorar y escuchar lo que ella había dicho...realmente necesitaba mucho que aprender de este mundo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando nuevamente la cabra de negruzco vestido de detalles rojos comenzó a utilizar un nuevo ataque, esta vez a Chara le trajo algunos recuerdos, pues Toriel invoco manos enormes hechas de fuego, las cuales igual que en su mundo comenzaron a moverse por el poco espacio que tenía, las bolas de fuego que dejaban las manos a su paso en vez de seguir a Chara como lo hacían con Frisk en sus recuerdos explotaban, por lo que en más de una oportunidad se vio obligada a moverse de izquierda a derecha y de adelante hacia atrás buscando zona segura.

Chara:...no...*jadeo, jadeo* no me rendiré...-susurro apretando el botón de Piedad una vez más y poniéndose de rodillas, el calor la estaba sofocando.

Toriel:...Chara-susurro con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-¿por que haces esto tan difícil?-susurro con su corazón latiendo de tristeza al lastimar a su propia hija.

Chara: por que...por que...-susurro poniéndose de pie una vez más-si no te sobre paso...si no te venzo...no podre ir...a donde me están esperando*snif snif snif*-lágrimas salían de sus ojos con pena, mientras veía su barra de esperanza, solo 4-por eso...por eso...JAMAS ME RENDIRÉ! ME OÍSTE MAMÁ?! JAMAS!-grito otra vez mientras apretaba piedad una vez más-(solo un poco más Frisk...solo un poco más)-pensó con tristeza mientras esquivaba dificultad-(si venzo a mami...estaré a un paso más de volver a verte...yo...te lo prometo)-pensó con una sonrisa, no iba a rendirse nunca...después de todo...eso fue lo que él le enseño hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Fin Capítulo 6.

 **yyyy otro capítulo corto-dice escondiéndose en un bunker, preparándose para su linchamiento-en fin, nos veremos después queridos lectores! oootra vez lamento que sea tan corto pero YOLO TIME! se que igual les gusta, pero aun así me siento como un escritor malulo, ya que no tengo mucha imaginación para la batalla entre Fell!Toriel y Chara, pero intentare hacer lo mejor en el siguiente capítulo donde NO habrá flashback de la ruta pacifista del universo original, pues quiero continuar la serie de FlashBacks con el conocerse de Chara y Fell!Sans, así como al mismo tiempo Frisk conoció a Sans!Sans :V, en fin...cambiando de tema...ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO! ESTE SIETE DE OCTUBRE SALE MAFIA 3! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR! siento que me va a explotar el cuerpo de la emoción! [estas lleno de Datemiguelation!] en fín, espero que les haya gustado, y que como siempre, lo hayan disfrutado! nos veremos próximamente! los quiero mucho 3 BYE BYE!.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Calcinación de Determinación

**HOI MIS PAPUS! ITS ME! YOUR WRITER JODIDOUH! MIGUEL16310!-your best nightmare intensifies-feliz halloween! :) espero que coman muchos dulces y les de caries! para que no vayan al colegio oh a la universidad/trabajo y tengan días libres! YAYYYYYY! en fin, que disfruten el nuevo capítulo!.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Garoxander: que bueno que te guste el capítulo número 6 a pesar de ser corto, espero que este también te guste, y no tienes que agradecerme por escribir esta historia, por que es algo que yo hago por gusto propio, debería ser yo el que te agradezca a ti y a todos los que me leen que habiendo mil historias mejores que esta, lean algo que escribo yo, en fin, gracias por tu apoyo y feliz halloween Garo!.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Si cierto que los deje a todos con el suspenso? :V, en fin, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes, y tengas un feliz halloween.**

.

.

En busca de mi otra mitad.

Capítulo 7: Calcinación de Determinación.

(Inserten: Undertale - Heartache (Violin Rock Remix/Cover) || String Player Gamer, watch?v=sABpduOfv_k )

Toriel: maldita insensata!-dijo molesta mientras para sorpresa de Chara las esferas de fuego cambiaban de forma, ahora era todas mini pájaros azules-volverás arriba oh morirás aquí abajo!-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

*PIIII, PIIII*

Eran los sonidos de los pajaritos azules al dirigirse hacia ella, Chara comenzó a hacer piruetas mientras protegía su alma con sus brazos, al estar cerca de ella las avecitas estallaban en una pequeña zona de impacto, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano corría y brincaba de lado en lado, ¿que clase de trucos poseía esta Toriel?.

 _ **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**_

Reusándose a apretar el botón de lucha, siguió de pie mientras su respiración se dificultaba más y más, al igual que el sudor de su cuerpo, el fuego de esta Toriel realmente ardía con poderío.

Chara: *caugh, caugh* n...no me rendiré!-dijo cansada, ¿esto era lo que Frisk tenía que soportar en sus días?.

Toriel: entonces morirás!-dijo con sus ojos rojos brillantes, pero con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, las cuales rápidamente desaparecieron al generar más esferas de fuego junto a algunos pájaros que fueron en contra de la castaña, la parvada azul fueron cuales aviones estrellándose contra el suelo y las paredes.

*PII, PII, BOM, BOM*

Chara:-rápidamente corrió hacia la derecha con los pájaros cayendo y explotando detrás de ella, paso dado, pájaro explotado, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle, por lo que inevitablemente se tropezó-ARGH!-grito cayendo al suelo de rodillas, levanto la vista para ver a Toriel apuntarle-mamá...por favor-susurro levantándole la mano de manera suplicante.

 ** _[Chara te esta perdonando]_**

Toriel:-la madre cabra de rojizos orbes enfermizos miro al suelo, mientras un sentimiento de nostalgia llegaba su cabeza.

 **FlashBack:**

Asriel: mira mamá!-dijo contento el pequeño niño cabra de suéter negro con rayas rojas-encontré una humana!-dice señalando a la herida castaña que cargaba.

Toriel: ¡!-la mujer de blanco pelaje se sorprendió al ver lo que su retoño cargaba en sus brazos, era cierto, una genuina humana de carne y hueso.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

Toriel:...-la mujer de negro vestido le dio la espalda mientras los pajaros azules caían sobre el cuerpo de Chara, calcinándola hasta los huesos.

*Crack*

.

.

.

Nuevamente la habitación se lleno del azulado fuego, Chara esta vez comenzó a esquivar desde el inicio, memorizando los patrones de esta versión alterna de su madre, normalmente ya se hubiera rendido en intentar razonar con ella, pero...no es lo que él hubiese querido, además, aun si este no era su mundo, ella seguía siendo su madre.

 _ **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**_

Toriel: ríndete Chara!-dijo molesta-en este mundo es asesinar o ser asesinado!-grito furiosa mientras lanzaba nuevamente esferas de fuego contra la joven de rojizos orbes, quien comenzó a esquivarlas saltando de izquierda a derecha.

Chara: jamás!-dijo en respuesta mientras su trozo de alma brillaba intensamente entre el fuego azul, al igual que sus ojos-ni tú ni nadie podrá vencerme!.

 ** _[Toriel esta decidida a acabarte por cualquier medio necesario]_**

Fue el recuadro que salto frente a ella, la castaña volvió a repetir la misma serie de comandos mientras los pájaros nuevamente aparecieron y volaron en dirección a Chara, quien en vez de correr se espero pacientemente a que los animales mágicos fueran hacia ella, cuando estuvieron a punto de estrellarse con ella se tiro al suelo, y los dos pájaros se estrellaron contra la pared al no poder cambiar su rumbo a tiempo, Chara se puso rápidamente de pie solo para ver como aparecían las dos manos mágicas de Toriel hacer su aparición, pero en vez de moverse dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso, estas apretaron sus dedos formando una especie de pistola, y del dedo índice y del medio comenzaron a salir más pájaros y esferas de fuego que antes.

Toriel: estas hartándome niña tonta! Asriel esta muerto por culpa tuya y su deseo de ir a la maldita superficie! y ahora que has regresado quieres irte de mi lado otra vez?!-dijo desquitando sus pensamientos y su dolor sin darse cuenta.

Chara: no lo entiendes!-dijo moviéndose de izquierda a derecha para evitar las bolas de fuego y los pájaros explosivos, tuvo que quitarse su suéter para poder moverse con mayor libertad y no sudar tanto-esto no tiene nada que ver con Asriel oh la superficie!-dijo molesta, aunque ella no fuese la Chara de este mundo, no se dejaría opacar por las intenciones que la llevaron a la muerte a ella y al Asriel Dreemurr de aquí.

 ** _[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]_**

*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*

Nuevamente los pájaros comenzaron a explotar, pero esta vez no eran disparados hacia ella, todo lo contrario, las manos de Toriel se dirigieron al techo y comenzaron a caer al suelo como si fuese lluvia, Chara comenzó a moverse de lado a lado esquivando tantos como podía, pero era difícil y más aun por que al impactar contra el suelo estallaban, inevitablemente uno le alcanzó.

Chara: AAAARG!-la castaña detuvo sus piernas debido al dolor de su brazo, vio este y se sorprendió al ver como su piel se calcinaba rápidamente volviéndose cenizas en segundos...que clase de fuego era este?, intento ponerse de pie nuevamente para continuar esquivando, pero las manos mágicas de Toriel apuntaron hacia ella otra vez, y terminaron disparando unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia ella.

*Crack*

.

.

.

Chara estaba durando más que antes, no pudo evitar recordar la batalla contra Sans en la ruta genocida original, esto era bastante menos que él, el problema era que esta Toriel tenía un daño impresionante, pero no iba a darse por vencida.

Toriel: desaparece de mi vista!-grita arrojándole más bolas de fuego así como disparando algunos pájaros.

Chara: NUNCA!-grito molesta mientras corría esta vez en dirección a los ataques de su madre, ella se sorprendió por el acto osado de la castaña, ¿que estaba intentando?, su respuesta llego cuando a solo unos centímetros de que los ataques la quemasen pego un barrido por el suelo, pasando por debajo de estos.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

La peliblanca frunció el seño al ver el patético intento de su hija de seguir perdonándola, pero inevitablemente no pudo evitar recordar algo...

 **FlashBack:**

Toriel: recuerda hija mía-dice sonriente mientras ella, Asriel y la niña comían algo de pie juntos, en el sótano de la casa, ocultos de Asgore-siempre se amable con todos los que te encuentres vale?-dijo feliz, llevando una mano a la cabeza de la ojiroja, esta sonrió mientras asentía.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

Ella miro al suelo con tristeza, mientras sus dientes rechinaban, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

*FUAH, FUAH, FUAH*

las esferas de fuego salieron una vez más, pero extrañamente eran más pequeñas que las anteriores, Chara las esquivo sin mucha dificultad.

 ** _[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]_**

Chara: mamá...déjame ir-dijo mirándola con determinación-no voy a rendirme...yo ya puedo sobrevivir sola!-dijo con su alma brillando fuertemente.

Toriel:...yo...yo...-susurro con su mandíbula tiritándole, mientras tenía el rostro sombrío, entonces la miro con ira mientras una gran aura celeste la rodeaba y las manos mágicas se transformaban en pilares-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME SOBREPASES!-grito llorando de pena mientras su vestido se agitaba levemente por las pequeñas ondas de poder-PRIMERO TU! LUEGO ASRIEL! LUEGO ASGORE! Y AHORA QUE HAS VUELTO QUIERES IR A MORIR OTRA VEZ?!-grito llena de tristeza con una cara de furia total-NO PERDERE A UN FAMILIAR MÁS! Y SI TENGO QUE HACERLO! YO MISMA VOY A MATARTE COMO TU MADRE!

Chara abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras una alerta saltaba frente a ella.

 _ **[¡el ataque de Toriel subió exponencialmente!]**_

Los dos grandes pilares azules comenzaron a girar mientras de ellos salían multiplex esferas de fuego cubriendo todo el túnel, Chara tuvo que moverse constantemente, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha una y otra vez intentando mantenerse con vida, solo tenía 3/10 de Esperanza, nunca pensó que fuese posible que alguna Toriel pudiese tener gran cantidad de poder y un repertorio tan extenso de ataques.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: DEJA ESO AHORA!-grito molesta mientras chasqueando los dedos, sus columnas de fuego azules eran cambiadas de color, la derecha a naranja y la izquierda a celeste.

Entonces las columnas comenzaron a girar disparando ahora en todas direcciones las esferas de fuego naranjas y celestes, Chara ahora tenía que moverse y detenerse constantemente, sus piernas estaban acalambrándose, pero sin importar el dolor, no debía rendirse, debía dar todo de si.

 **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**

Toriel: ¡YA BASTA!-dijo molesta mientras ahora enviaba un pilar en medio de ambas, pájaros de fuego comenzaron a salir de este, pero estos eran mucho más rápidos que sus predecesores, además que la parvada esta vez era de pájaros celestes y naranjas.

Rápidamente vinieron en una combinación, primero uno celeste y uno naranja, pero luego de esquivarlos Chara se sorprendió al ver como en vez de seguir su trayecto y explotar estos volvieron hacia ella, por lo que ahora debía de esquivarlos todos de manera constante, hasta que una idea resonó en su cabeza al ver como uno naranja y celeste iban hacia ella desde la espalda y frente.

Chara: (lo tengo!)-pensó sorprendida quedándose quieta-(más cerca...más cerca)-pensaba algo nerviosa, cuando los dos pájaros estuvieron a punto de chocar con ella pego un gran salto, y al ser de colores contrarios las dos aves mágicas al colisionar la una contra la otra explotaron con fuerza, desintegrando a los demás pájaros restantes, Chara cayo al suelo, estaba cansadísima-huff...hufff...huff...

Toriel: desaparece para siempre!-grito llorando sin parar mientras extendía sus dos brazos.

 **FlashBack:**

Chara: mira mami!-dijo contenta la pequeña mientras se acercaba a la reina del subsuelo, esta fijo su vista en su pequeña hijastra, quien le sonrió contenta-te hice un dibujo! mami, yo y Azzy!-dijo pasándole la blanca hoja de papel, en esta estaban unas figuritas similares a los tres mencionados, la madrastra de la humana sonrió con felicidad al ver la inocencia de su retoña, realmente ella y Asriel alegraban su vida.

Toriel: es hermoso mi niña-dijo contenta dándole un beso en la frente-ven, voy a prepararte pie de chocolate a ti y a Asriel-dijo ofreciéndole la mano y yendo ambas a la cocina, Asgore no estaba en casa hoy para suerte de los tres.

Chara: siiii! chocolateeee!-grito contenta mientras pegaba saltitos-te amo mami!-dijo mientras la abrazaba con amor.

Toriel: hehehe...yo también te amo mi niña.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

Toriel: Chara!-grito disparado tanto sus manos mágicas, como sus palmas y sus pilares esferas y pájaros de fuego contra la humana con todas sus fuerzas, al pasar los ataques calcinaban todo a su paso, las lagrimas de Toriel, los bichos pequeños de las ruinas y las piedritas del lugar.

Chara no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque, solo sentir como su cuerpo era calcinado hasta que de ella no quedaba mucho, solo cerro sus ojos y sonrió...su determinación estaba bajando...si seguía así no seria capaz de volver.

Chara:...(supongo que...a fin de cuentas)-pensó con tristeza-(no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ser digna de ser tu pareja...Frisk...perdóname...no puedo más)-y tras pensar eso ultimo, extendió sus brazos dejándose morir, pero entonces, en medio del azulado fuego y de los restos de su carne y ropa a medio quemar, un brillante objeto se rehusaba a ceder, Chara abrió un poco sus ojos viendo la brillante mitad izquierda del collar con las primeras tres letras de su nombre...entonces abrió por completo sus orbes sorprendida...

?: **_[Por favor...resiste]_** -fue la voz que susurro a los oídos de la chica mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos no importándole que estos estuviesen ardiendo al igual que su rostro, todo el dolor se detuvo, y en medio de la tormenta de fuego azul una brillante mitad izquierda de color carmesí salio del pecho de la joven.

 ** _[Pero te reúsas]_**

La determinación de Chara subió otra vez, brillo rojo del corazón comenzó a ir a su cuerpo, restaurándola, cada célula y trozo de ropa quemada volvieron a la normalidad, su HP también, pero no solo eso, si no que frente al 10, había una barra verde.

Toriel: q-que?!-dijo sin poder creerlo la mujer de rojos orbes, ella aun estaba viva.

Chara:...-llevando su mano a su cuello miro el collar dorado, y apretándolo miro a Toriel llena de determinación-no voy a rendirme...-susurro apretando sus puños-NO VOY A RENDIRME NUNCA! POR QUE YO...YO...-gritó mientras los rostros de todos le llegaban a su mente, y al final, el de Frisk extendiéndole el brazo con felicidad-SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!-sentencio mientras su alma brillaba con intensidad.

 _ **[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]**_

Toriel: ESTAS MUERTA!-grito llorando con tristeza pero aun con ira, sus manos temblaban mientras disparaba más y más.

Esta vez, la joven de suéter verde no necesito usar su cuerpo al completo para esquivar, era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado, por lo que sin mucha necesidad, esquivaba de manera precisa los ataques de su madre, sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa, estaba llena de determinación, ella, su espíritu y todo su cuerpo.

Chara: no importa cuanto me ataques! no puedes conmigo!-dijo esquivando los pájaros de fuego, y nuevamente apretando Mercy-por que mis razones para luchar son más fuertes que las tuyas! yo lucho por mis esperanzas! POR MIS SUEÑOS!-grito decidida.

Toriel: ¡!-ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras un repentino recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza.

 **FlashBack:**

Toriel: tú tienes sueños, mi niña?-pregunto sonriente mientras le leía un cuento para dormir, a pesar de que debía dormir en el sótano de la casa ella era tan buena que no se hacía problema alguno.

Chara: si mami!-dice contenta mientras la miraba feliz, había estado escuchando un cuento de un gran hombre que soñaba con formar una familia y ser un héroe, por lo que se transformo en caballero y termino rescatando a una princesa de un grupo de malvados villanos y que Vivian felices por siempre justo como el hombre de brillante armadura siempre soñó.

Toriel: y cual sería ese mi pequeña?-dijo contenta.

Chara: quiero que los monstruos y los humanos vivan felices juntos!-dijo feliz y sonriente, mirándola con cariño, la cabra se sorprendió por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su hija.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

Toriel:...tú...tú...NO VAS A GANARME CHARA!-grito invadida por los recuerdos mientras las aves se materializaban una vez más yendo en contra de la joven.

 _ **[El ataque de Toriel se a elevado!]**_

*BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM*

Las avecillas explotaban en todas direcciones, Chara corría mientras estas se estrellaban a su paso intentando matarla, pero no se rendía, estaba determinada a ganar a cualquier costo sin importar lo que sucediese.

 ** _[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]_**

Toriel: no dejare que me derrotes!-dijo sufriendo por dentro-NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS OTRA VEZ!-grito ahora con desesperación, mientras las manos mágicas ahora disparaban esferas de fuego naranjas y celestes al igual que los pilares y las parvadas de pájaros, el espacio para moverse apenas y le daba tiempo a cambiar de movimiento, estaba demasiado reducida en lo que a movilidad se refería, pero no se daría por vencida.

*BOOOOM*

Chara: AAAHHHH!-grito cayendo al suelo, se había concentrado tanto en esquivar los ataques naranjas y celestes que no se dio cuenta cuando un pájaro se escabullo detrás de ella y choco contra su espalda, Toriel sonrió mientras aguantaba las lagrimas, quizás así aprendería, pero aun adolorida, la joven se puso de pie mientras humo salía de su espalda, estaba quemada-n...no...NO ME HAS VENCIDO!-dijo poniéndose de pie otra vez.

 ** _[Toriel], [Mercy], [Spare]_**

Toriel:-la cabra antropomórfica aumento más la intensidad de sus ataques mientras hacía un esfuerzo monumental para no llorar, nunca se había molestado en llorar por matar a nadie, pero a quien estaba lastimando era a su propia hija...-yo no soy igual que él...-susurraba con tristeza-yo no soy como él...*snif snif*

 **FlashBack:**

Asgore: TIENES UN HUMANO EN LA CASA?!-grito molesto mientras usando su rojiza arma destrozaba la puerta del sótano.

Toriel: ASGORE DETENTE AHORA MISMO!-dijo furiosa mientras se interponía entre Asgore y Chara quien estaba en el suelo jugando con Asriel tranquilamente hasta la llegada del rey de negruzco cabello con rojiza túnica, ahora ambos niños estaban asustados en una esquina de la casa.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

Toriel: Chara...-susurro mientras su columnas de fuego desaparecían, estaba temblando-detente ahora mismo...y ve arriba-susurro mientras ahora disparaba con dificultad bolas de fuego contra la castaña.

La ojiroja se movió levemente de izquierda a derecha, esquivando los ataques de la cabra antropomórfica sin dificultad.

Chara: ya soy una niña grande, no necesito tu protección mamá-dijo cruzada de brazos, aunque también estaba triste al verla llorar-no se por que no me dejas ir, pero si me quedo aquí, no podre ir a donde me necesitan...yo no quiero herirte...solo quiero ir a donde me están esperando-dijo sonriente-así que...¿me dejarías ir, por favor...mamá?-dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella, Toriel había caído al suelo mientras lloraba y ella ahora le estaba ofreciendo la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

 _ **[Chara te esta perdonado]**_

Toriel:...*snif snif*...Chara!-dijo abrazándola mientras lloraba-perdóname!...eh sido una madre terrible!-dijo con tristeza-no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte la primera vez...y ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerte aquí...pero...si tu crees que realmente puedes ir a donde te necesitan...yo...no soy nadie para impedírtelo-dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la frente-adiós mi niña-dijo feliz, dándole un ultimo abrazo y luego yéndose, pero...

Chara: esto no es el adiós!-dijo desde las puertas, con una dulce sonrisa-es un hasta pronto!... mamá! hasta pronto!-dijo agitando el brazo mientras Toriel abría los ojos sorprendida, detrás de la joven de suéter verde pudo ver con dificultad las siluetas de Asriel y de ella misma cuando era más pequeña...

Toriel: *snif snif*...hasta pronto...mi niña-susurro contenta mientras desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo.

Chara:...-la humana sonrió con simpleza, mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas del rostro, incluso aunque no fuese SU Toriel, era como si realmente lo fuese...pero ya no importaba, la joven miro detenidamente el largo pasillo que seguia a las puertas-ya estoy más cerca-susurro feliz.

La castaña comenzó a caminar hasta que vio un pequeño montículo de tierra iluminado por la luz del sol, le miro unos segundos, para luego seguir su camino abriendo las dos grandes puertas que separaban las ruinas de Snowdin, viendo el bosque que en vez de ser de un hermoso color azul era de un color gris apagado y desalentador.

Chara: que...lugar es este?-susurro sorprendida mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su sueter para cubrirle la boca y mantener el calor.

 **Mientras tanto, atrás de las puertas:**

En el montículo de tierra que Chara había dejado atrás para salir a Snowdin, un pequeño brote salió, de este, la flor dorada lastimada y herida emergió, Flowey miro las puertas que se habían cerrado hace unos segundos.

Flowey: Chara...-susurro preocupado-¿que te sucede?...es como si tu...fueses otra persona-susurro con genuina preocupación...¿a donde es que ella tenía que ir?...¿que era lo que estaba ocultando?.

Fin capitulo 7.

 **Yyyy listo! lo cumplí! por que io shoy buenito, cieto? Q_Q ño tan enojallosh conmigo cieto? WHAAAAAAA PERDONENME POR TARDARME TANTO! ;-; pero tenía mucha flojeeeraaaaaaahhhhhhh y falta de inspiración...eeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado la asquerosa batalla que acaban de leer, y sobre todo, que tengan un feliz halloween!-se pone un traje de Chara-ahora si me disculpan, iré a pasarme el halloween matando niños pequeños nos veremos luego y que tengan un feliz halloween! SIIIIII VAMOH A HACE LA RUTA GENOCIAA!, pero antes!-saca una calabaza que dice "dejen reviews y la pone en la mesa"-déjenme reviews porfis! recuerden amigos lectores! el tren de la Datemiguelation impulsa que tan rápido llegan los caps! espero que cuando vuelva de mi ruta genociah jaloguysense tenga muchas! ahora si, chaitoooo!.**


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Los Hermanos Esqueleto? I

**Lectores! soy yo otra vez! me recuerdan? MIGUEL16310! se que no eh publicado desde octubre del 2016, pero es que tenía flojera! pero Senpai me ayudo! y hoy 16 de abril es/fue mi cumpleaños! que emoción! lamento no haber publicado nada en todo el día, estaba con mi familia, así que...aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo! disfrútenlo!.**

 **Respondiendo Review:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: jeh, gracias por el comentario Dan! estoy seguro que no eres el único que espera eso! :3, todos lo hacemos! hasta otra!.**

 **Garoxander: me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea entre Chara y Fell!Toriel, pero dudo mucho que sea la mejor que hayas leído, habrá otros que creen batallas mejores que las mías si no es que ya los hay, sobre tus preguntas, todo a su debido tiempo, y no, no tengo magia en mis dedos, todo mundo puede ser un buen escritor si solo escucha la música que más le gusta obteniendo así la inspiración necesaria, bueno, ¡nos vemos pronto!**

 **Eien no Hiryu: buenas E! que bueno que te haya gustado, ¡nos vemos pronto! ¡Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo hecho en un 22-01-2017!**

 **SpectralBear: el mejor? nah, solo soy un niño de 15 con mucho tiempo libre, y gracias por hacerme uno de tus autores favoritos así como esperar el capitulo tanto tiempo, en fin, hasta luego Spect! nos vemos próximamente!**

 **Terry Railby: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y la batalla! en serio jejeje, y sobre todo que te haya parecido emotiva, ese fue uno de los principales objetivos de la batalla, me alegro que te guste mi trabajo, aquí esta la nueva actualización, hasta otra.**

 **Pirata: oye, todos somos pervertidos en el fondo xD, en fin, hasta otra.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra mitad.**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Los hermanos esqueleto? I**

.

.

.

El pequeño Frisk caminaba tristemente por el pasillo final de las ruinas, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos...se sentía como la basura más grande de todo el mundo al haber dejado a Toriel sola, ella solo quería ayudar, quería protegerlo, cuidarlo y amarlo...y el muy desgraciado la abandono...y no era el único, Chara también se sentía como basura, nuevamente había abandonado a su madre, que tanto amor le había dado a ella y Asriel al igual que su padre.

Chara: (Soy una hija horrible)-piensa con un rostro y aura triste rodeándola-(no merezco una familia como esta...)-dice recordando su patético y estúpido plan de matarse para que Asriel obtuviera su alma, pudiesen traspasar la barrera y obtener siete almas, vaya ridiculez...casi iniciaba otra guerra...y lo peor fue que literalmente casi transformó a Asriel en un asesino.

Los pensamientos de ambos se detuvieron mientras veían dos grandes puertas moradas con un símbolo negro en ellas, Frisk miró a donde sentía que Chara estaba.

Chara: **[intenta empujarlas]** -dice animándole-[quizás tengas la fuerza suficiente]-finaliza con intenciones de poder darle agallas de hacerlo, esperando que funcionase.

El pequeño castaño no podía verla, pero podía sentir que le sonreía y le apoyaba, por lo que haciéndole caso, comenzó a empujar las dos grandes puertas moradas.

Frisk: ¡Iiiiiight!-exclamó haciendo fuerza, mientras las puertas se movían lentamente, abriéndose un poco, el castaño miró la apertura con una sonrisa, por lo que haciendo uso de su pequeño cuerpecito, logro pasar hacia afuera, pero tanto él como Chara fueron cegados por un blanco resplandor.

Frisk/Chara: Uaaaah!/ **[Uaaaah!]** -exclamaron debido a la sorpresa mientras se tapaban los ojos con las manos y los brazos, fue algo inesperado para ambos.

Para cuando la visión de ambos se aclaró vieron ante ellos un largo bosque nevado de arboles sin hojas, Frisk se maravilló ya que nunca había visto tanta nieve, mientras que Chara se sorprendió.

Chara: **[Bienvenido a...Snowdin]** -dice sorprendida, pero mirándole con una sonrisa...este lugar fue siempre uno de sus favoritos.

El castaño miro a donde sentía que estaba Chara, pero luego comenzó a caminar lentamente por el bosque, con bastante temor, este lugar parecía aterrador.

Chara: **[tranquilo Frisk]** -le dijo intentando tranquilizarle- **[el bosque de Snowdin es bastante bonito, créeme! no hay nada peligroso!...bueno...excepto los monstruos...pero ellos son buenos!]** -dice con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver al tembloroso pequeño.

Frisk se detuvo en medio del camino, debido a que vio un gran palo en la nieve, llevando sus manos a este, intento levantarlo, pero no pudo.

Chara: **[es una rama muy dura]** -dijo acercándose a la gran rama que Frisk intentaba cargar- **[es muy pesada para llevártela]** -le dijo intentando parar sus inútiles intentos por cargarla.

El ojimiel siguió intentando cargar la rama, hasta que se rindió, y con los mofletes inflados reanudo su caminata, dispuesto a continuar su camino por el largo y aterrador bosque, pero tan solo dio unos pasos y...

¡CRACK!

Chara: **[¡KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]** -gritó de terror la ojirroja mientras pegaba un salto del susto y Frisk caía al suelo- **[¡¿q-q-que fue eso?!]** -cuestiona temblando y algo asustada, dando la vuelta para ver detrás de ella y su compañero ya que el sonido provino de sus espaldas- **[Frisk, ¡mira!]** -exclamó señalando detrás de ambos.

Frisk rápidamente se dio la vuelta, tembloroso como una hoja, encontrándose con la gran rama de antes hecha pedazos, el pequeño camino asustado hacia esta, estaba partida en cuatro pedazos de tamaño pequeño.

Chara: **[fue aplastada como si no fuera nada...]** -dice sorprendida y asustada- **[¿que tipo de monstruo pudo hacer esto?]** -pregunta mirando en todas direcciones.

El chico de suéter celeste y rayas magenta comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones a su alrededor con miedo, buscando a alguien que pudiese haber destruido la rama, pero no encontró absolutamente a nadie, solo arboles, arboles y más arboles.

Chara: **[no hay nadie...]** -susurra asustada- **[v-vámonos]** -dice comenzando a flotar, quizás su mamá tenía razón, quizás los monstruos eran más hostiles que en sus tiempos de vida.

La espectro y el niño comenzaron a flotar y caminar respectivamente por el nevado camino del bosque, alejándose de la rama unos cuantos metros, el bosque era largo, casi parecía interminable.

Chara: **[las cosas han cambiado mucho]** -comenta observado los arboles, el camino era bastante largo.

Tap tap

Dos pasos se escucharon detrás de ambos humanos, Frisk sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras se daba la vuelta, encontrándose con nada más que nieve.

Chara: **[...¿tu también sentiste algo detrás de nosotros?]** -pregunta mirando al castaño quien asintió- **[...sigamos]** -dice algo asustada, reanudando su flote y Frisk su caminata.

Ambos castaños continuaron su caminata, aún con ese sentimiento de estar siendo observados, hasta que llegaron a un extraño puentecito de madera con una especie de reja de cinco palos en este, solo que el palo de centro que estaba en el puente no bajaba, las barras estaban muy separadas unas de otras.

Chara: [quien sea que haya hecho esta reja hizo los barrotes muy separados como para detener a alguien]-dice observando el supuesto bloqueo- **[¿quién lo habrá hecho y por qué motivo?]** -se pregunto a si misma mientras se acariciaba el mentón, pero...

Tap, Tap, Tap

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse detrás de Frisk y Chara, el castaño se congeló al igual que la hijastra de Toriel y Asgore...los pasos comenzaron a oírse más cerca...y más cerca...y más cerca.

Chara: **[¡tengo miedo tengo miedo tengo miedo tengo miedo!]** -repite una y otra vez mientras temblaba, en diez pasos lo que sea que fuera estaba literalmente detrás de ellos.

?: HUMANO.-dijo lentamente y con una voz grabe y profunda para el horror de ambos-¿NO SABES COMO SALUDAR A UN NUEVO AMIGO?.

...¿Amigo?...¿Acaso ese monstruo aterrador le dijo a Frisk "amigo"?.

?: DATE LA VUELTA Y TOMA MI MANO-pide asustando y sorprendiendo a ambos...darle la mano...¡eso era una locura!.

Chara: **[...hazlo]** -dice algo nerviosa pero decidida y dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que tuvieran a sus espaldas- **[pase lo que pase...yo estaré contigo Frisk]** -le animó con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, Frisk se llenó de valor y se dio la espalda, dándole la mano al monstruo de baja estatura.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRT

Un sonido de pedorreta salió de la mano del ¿esqueleto? de sudadera azul, pantuflas rosas, shorts negros con una raya vertical blanca y una camiseta blanca debajo de la sudadera.

Sans: heheh...el viejo truco del cojín sonoro en la mano-dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente permanente en la cara-SIEMPRE es gracioso-remarcó la palabra siempre con un tono alto, mientras miraba al castaño quien ladeo la cabeza sin entender nada de nada-de todos modos, ¿eres un humano cierto?-preguntó mirándole fijamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chico-eso es grandioso, mi nombre es Sans, Sans el esqueleto-se presentó tranquilamente-sabes, debería estar vigilando por humanos ahora mismo, pero realmente no me importa capturar a nadie-dijo tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a Frisk y Chara, Toriel realmente estaba equivocada sobre los monstruos del subsuelo-pero mi hermano, Papyrus-dijo deteniendo charla, ese pero no les gusto a ninguno de los dos-él es un fanático de cazar humanos...hey, de hecho, creo que ese es él-dice señalando un punto rojo a unos metros de distancia-tengo una idea, atraviesa esta puerta de madera-dice señalando lo que debía bloquear el puente-si, solo atraviésala, mi hermano muy separadas para detener a alguien-dijo emprendiendo caminata junto a Frisk.

Chara: **[Frisk, esto no me gusta]** -dice algo desconfiada y preocupada por el castaño y ella.

Sans: Rápido, detrás de esta lámpara de forma convenientemente hecha-dijo señalando una lámpara morada con el cobertor celeste, Frisk lentamente se oculto detrás de esta, y extrañamente su forma era igual.

Chara: **[esta es la lámpara más barata que eh visto en mi vida]** -dice dándose un manotazo en la cara.

Entonces un esqueleto alto con una especie de peto blanco, traje negro, una especie de short celeste, botas y guantes de cocina de color rojo y una bufanda roja en el cuello.

Sans: que onda bro-saludo sonriente, al instante ambos identificaron al esqueleto de alta estatura como el hermano de Sans, "Papyrus".

Papyrus: ¡TU SABES "QUE ONDA" HERMANO!-exclamó con el seño fruncido, mientras que Sans tenía una voz tranquila, calmada y con un tono relajado y bajo Papyrus tenía una voz fuerte y que demandaba atención-¡HAN PASADO OCHO DÍAS Y AÚN NO HAS RECALIBRADO. TUS. PUZZLES!-le reclamó lentamente con molestia-SOLO SALES A PASEAR POR TU ESTACIÓN, ¡¿QUE HACES SIQUIERA?!-le pregunta molesto, Frisk y Chara se aguantaban las carcajadas, Papyrus era muy gracioso.

Sans: miro a esta lámpara, es muy genial, ¿quieres verla?-pregunto sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Frisk se congeló, ¿acaso Sans los iba a traicionar?.

Papyrus: ¡NO!, ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO!-grita para tranquilidad de ambos castaños-¡¿QUE PASA SI UN HUMANO PASA POR AQUI?!-grita pegando pisotones al suelo, entonces Papyrus SI quería capturar a Frisk-QUIERO ESTAR LISTO-dice dejando de dar pisotones, para luego volver a darlos-¡YO DEBO SERLO, YO LO SERE, YO DEBO CAPTURAR A UN HUMANO!-grita con el seño fruncido, para luego llevar su mano a su pecho y hacer una especie de pose heroica y tener un rostro feliz y sonriente-ENTONCES, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS-comenzó a hacer una especie de discurso-OBTENDRE TODO LO QUE ABSOLUTAMENTE ME MEREZCO, RESPETO...RECONOCIMIENTO...¡FINALMENTE PODRE INGRESAR A LA GUARDIA REAL!-exclama con sus cuencas brillando de felicidad, rápidamente Chara dedujo que ese era el sueño más grande que Papyrus tenía actualmente-¡LA GENTE ME PREGUNTARA SI PUEDEN SER MIS "¿AMIGOS?"!, ME BAÑARE EN UNA DUCHA DE BESOS CADA MAÑANA-dice terminando su enorme discurso y deshaciendo su pose de superhéroe.

Sans: hmm...-el esqueleto tenía un tono pensativo, mientras miraba la lámpara y hacía que Frisk se asustase, quizás los iba a delatar-quizás esta lámpara te ayude-dice mirando el escondite del chico de azulado suéter, quien trago algo de saliva debido a sus nervios.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, NO ESTAS AYUDANDO, TU, HUESOS FLOJOS!-le gritó haciendo pucheros y berrinches mientras volvía a pegarle pisotones a la pobre nieve, al parecer Papyus no toleraba la actitud de Sans-TODO LO QUE HACES ES SENTARTE Y HOLGAZANEAR-le reclama frunciendo el seño-¡TE VUELVES MÁS Y MÁS FLOJO CADA DÍA!-le grita con molestia y aparente furia.

Sans: hey, cálmate, eh tenido un montón de trabajo hoy...un esquelemontón-bromeo mientras sonaba una batería y cerraba su cuenca izquierda, mientras miraba al bosque.

Papyrus: ¡SANS!-le reclamó con el seño fruncido, al parecer a Papyrus no le gustaban los chistes de su hermano.

Sans: oh vamos, estas sonriendo-le dijo con una cara acusadora y un tono burlón, Papyrus frunció el seño aún más.

Papyrus: ¡LO ESTOY Y LO ODIO!-dijo haciendo pisotones nuevamente, para luego detenerse y ganar un rostro cansado-afff...¿POR QUE ALGUIEN TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO DEBE HACER TANTO POR UN POCO DE RECONOCIMIENTO?-cuestiona al aire mientras ganaba un rostro bastante triste y deprimido, haciendo que Frisk y Chara se sintieran mal, sobre todo el chico de suéter azul.

Sans: vaya, parece como si realmente estuvieras trabajando duro...hasta los huesos-bromea nuevamente mientras otra batería se oía y esta vez levantaba los hombros y palmas.

Papyrus: ¡UGH!, ¡IRE A ATENDER A MIS PPUZZLES!-dice ya harto de tener que oír los horribles chistes de su hermano mayor-¿EN CUANTO A TU TRABAJO?, PON ALGO MÁS DE "ESPINAZO" EN ELLO NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-el esqueleto bromeó como su hermano de baja estatura para luego irse a lo lejos, pero regresar-HEH-y pegado una última carcajada, ahora si se retiró, desapareciendo entre la nieve.

Sans: vale, ya puedes salir-dice mirando la lámpara, de la cual Frisk salió con una sonrisa y se acercó a este-deberías seguir tu camino, él puede volver, y si lo hace, tendrás que escuchar más de mis maravillosos chistes-dijo cerrando su cuenca izquierda.

Chara: **[Frisk vámonos rápido]** -dice con una cara de horror y espanto total, a Chara tampoco le gustaron los chistes de Sans, contrario a Frisk que los amó por lo malos y horripilantes que eran.

El pequeño le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde Papyrus se fue anteriormente, pero justo antes de irse, Sans le detuvo.

Sans: de hecho, hey, odio molestarte pero, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-pidió deteniéndole, ambos giraron su cabeza mirando al bromista Skeleton-eh estado pensando...mi hermano ah estado deprimido últimamente, él nunca ah visto un humano antes y verte quizás alegre su día-dice intentando hacer su petición-no te preocupes, él no es peligroso, incluso si intenta serlo, un millón de gracias, estaré adelante-y dicho esto, Sans se fue en dirección a las ruinas, extraño...quizás conocía un atajo para llegar a donde estaba Papyrus.

Frisk dio unos pasos sonriente, topándose con un mini bosquecito de pinos nevados y con una estrella dorada la cual tocó.

Chara: **[la conveniencia de esa lámpara aún te llena de determinación]** -dice contenta mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

Así ambos siguieron su viaje para encontrarse con sus dos nuevos amigos recientemente hechos.

.

.

.

Para cuando Chara salio de las rojizas ruinas donde confrontó a Toriel, se encontró con un bosque de arboles negros, con una nieve gris, bastante fea y nada agradable, de hecho parecía una versión de pesadilla.

Chara: ¿esto es el bosque de Snowdin?-pregunto al aire, mientras comenzaba a caminar, si su memoria no le fallaba, en unos minutos se encontraría con Sans, pero antes que nada toco un punto de guardado al lado del arbusto donde Alphys tenía una cámara.

 **[El enorme bosque intimidante te llena de determinación]**

Fue el mensaje que salió frente a ella, mientras volviendo a ver al bosque, inicio su caminata ahora con una póliza de seguro por si algo salía mal en su camino en dirección a los hermanos esqueleto.

Tap Tap Tap

fueron las tres pisadas que sonaron en la nieve, llegando a oídos de la castaña, quien ganó un rostro de preocupación, si su madre había estado loca en este extraño mundo, ¿cómo estaría Sans?, ¿y Papyrus?.

La ojirroja se dio la vuelta para intentar ubicar a Sans, pero tal y como Frisk, solo vio el caminito de grisácea nieve, y las puertas de las ruinas, no, Sans no estaba allí.

Chara: (estúpido comediante, más vale que no me asustes)-piensa con algo de sudor cayéndole por la nuca.

Tap tap Tap.

Los pasos de Chara y los de Sans nuevamente empezaron, esta vez los pasos no eran para asustarla, literalmente la estaba siguiendo, por lo que cuando finalmente llego al puente, el esqueleto estaba detrás de ella.

Sans: humana...¿no sabes cómo darle la bienvenida a un nuevo colega?-pregunto ahora con una voz grave, lo cual extrañó a la temblorosa humana-date la vuelta y dame mi mano-dijo extendiendo su palma izquierda.

La castaña con temor se dio la vuelta, mientras tomaba la mano del esqueleto, sorprendiéndose por la apariencia de este.

Chara: ¿Sa-? ¡AAAAAAAAAARHGT!-antes de que la castaña pudiera continuar su frase su cuerpo comenzó a ser electrocutado fuertemente, mientras el esqueleto apretujaba su mano.

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP, CRACKT

Mientras Chara se electrocutaba a morir, Sans apretaba su mano con fuerza, quebrándole los huesos para que no le soltase y esquivase su trampa, tenía un botón eléctrico modificado para matar en la mano.

Chara: GUAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH-la ojirroja seguía gritando de dolor sentía como si todos sus intestinos estuviesen siendo molidos y quemados, sentía como si su cuerpo se quemase por dentro, sangre comenzó a salir de su boca debido a que sus sistemas estaban siendo pulverizados por la electricidad del botón, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos comenzaron a derretirse y sangre caer de sus horribles cuencas-uuught-fue el ultimo gemido de dolor que pegó, cayendo al suelo, muerta.

Sans: que te jodan, mocosa-dice sonriendo el esqueleto mientras un dorado brillo le salía de su boca.

CRACK

Fue el sonido del alma de Chara romperse en pedazos, muriendo finalmente.

Reset:

La castaña abrió sus ojos frente al punto de guardado al lado del arbusto donde estaba la cámara de Alphys para monitorear la entrada de las ruinas, al parecer su presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar era correcto, pero, ¿realmente fue Sans quien la mató?.

Chara: si, fue él-dice respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos-esa frase y tono son inconfundibles-dice recordando las pocas veces que Frisk perdonaba a Sans en aquellos tiempos antes de su regreso al mundo de los vivos-puede que tu voz sea más fea que antes comediante, pero siempre serás la astilla de mis pies-dice frunciendo el seño, mientras reanudaba su caminata, ahora si la iba a conocer ese miserable adicto al ketchup.

La ojirroja nuevamente estaba con Sans detrás de ella, mientras esperaba su invitación a tomarle la mano.

Sans: humana...¿no sabes cómo darle la bienvenida a un nuevo colega?-pregunto nuevamente, lo cual la enfureció, pretendiendo como si no recordara-date la vuelta y dame mi mano-dijo extendiendo su palma izquierda una vez más, pero Chara no era tonta.

Chara: como has dicho, solo le doy la mano a mis amigos, y tu no eres uno de ellos-respondió dándose la vuelta para verle, sorprendiéndose por la apariencia del esqueleto-¿Sans?-susurra sorprendida al verle.

No era para menos, este nuevo Sans se veía bastante intimidante, teniendo ahora dientes afilados, con uno de oro quizás postizo, usando una chaqueta negra de aparentemente cuero, con un montón de pelo café en la parte de la capucha, además de tener un raro collarín rojo con púas en su cuello, un suéter rojo debajo de la sudadera, unos shorts negros con una raya de color amarillo y unas zapatillas rojas con la punta blanca, y lo más aterrador, es que tenía prendido su ojo mágico, que en vez de ser celeste, era rojo como la sangre, con su flama brillante iluminando su rostro.

Sans: eso es rudo mocosa-dice sonriéndole de una forma enfermiza, la castaña notó que estaba sudando, ¿acaso estaba cansado?, recordaba que Sans solo sudaba cuando estaba a punto de ganar su batalla, pero este parecía sudar de manera natural ya que no se le veía nada cansado.

Chara: (rudo serás tu, que querías matarme una segunda vez!)-piensa molesta, mientras iniciaba su caminata en dirección al lugar donde en teoría estaba la lámpara de forma conveniente, y debía encontrarse con Papyrus.

Sans: veo que eres humana-dice caminando junto a ella lentamente-además se ve que conoces mi nombre...¿no nos hemos visto antes?-pregunta con su ojo rojizo brillando fuertemente, iluminando su rostro de manera tenebrosa.

Chara: no, nunca nos hemos visto-dice suspirando, este Sans no le estaba agradando nada, además de que parecía más fuerte que el Sans de su mundo.

Sans: si tu lo dices...mira niña, seré franco contigo, se supone que debería de matarte y entregarte a Undyne, pero la verdad, quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llegar-dice sonriendo con maldad-pero mi jefe, él si que te matara con tal de entrar a la guardia real-dice con sus manos en su chaqueta, eso último extraño a Chara.

Chara: (¿dijo jefe?)-preguntó para sus adentros, extrañada, se supone que debería decir, "mi hermano", pero antes de que pudiese continuar con sus pensamientos, Sans continuó su discurso.

Sans: de hecho, creo que el que esta allí es él-dice señalando una figura negra algo lejos.

Papyrus: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!-gritó con aparente ira aquel punto negro, acercándose, Chara se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Papyrus, no era amable y tierno como siempre, era grave, fuerte y emanaba ira.

Sans: deberías esconderte rápido si tienes aprecio por tu vida-dice señalando una lámpara de color rojo.

Chara rápidamente corrió en dirección a la lámpara, ocultándose detrás de esta mientras Sans cambiaba su actitud tranquila a una de nerviosismo, mientras finalmente, Papyrus hacía su aparición.

Papyrus: SANS! VAGO INÚTIL!-gritó el esqueleto alto con su seño fruncido, enojado, Chara se sorprendió, tenía la cuenca izquierda con una cicatriz, tenía una armadura negra con hombreras puntiagudas, su símbolo era dorado, y tenía botas y guantes rojos y un pantalón de cuero, junto a su clásica bufanda roja-PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO HACIENDO?!-grita tomándole del cuello de la chaqueta, sorprendiendo a la ojirroja.

Chara: (estos dos no se llevan bien?)-piensa viendo a Sans con un rostro de temor y a Papyrus con uno de ira.

Sans ¡n-nada J-jefe!-exclamó con su voz temblorosa, Papyrus levanto su puño derecho y...

BAM

-1204

Sans: AAAARHGT!-gimió adolorido el esqueleto de rojizo ojo mágico, cayendo al suelo.

Papyrus: eso te enseñara a ser útil! bolsa de huesos sin futuro!-grita molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¡al menos dime que has encontrado un humano!-exige molesto.

La ojirroja sonrió, feliz de estar escondida, Sans si quiso ayudarla después de todo, honestamente ese Papyrus le daba un poco de miedo.

Sans: si, una, detrás de la lámpara-dice señalando el lugar donde Chara se encontraba escondida, delatándola y mandando los buenos pensamientos que ella comenzaba a tener de él al diablo, y sin posibilidades de regresar.

Papyrus: ¿es eso cierto?-pregunta invocando unos cuantos huesos rojos, los cuales fueron en dirección a la lámpara, haciéndola pedazos y revelando a la aterrada Dreemurr-si, es cierto-dice sonriendo mientras la castaña comenzaba a correr, luchar contra esos dos no estaba en sus planes-HEY! HUMANA! VUELVE AQUI!-grita usando magia para invocar unos huesos que bloqueasen el camino de Chara, pero fue rápido, y dando en el momento justo.

CRACK

-10.

Chara abrió sus ojos al ver todo su cuerpo traspasado por los huesos de Papyrus, mientras sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo y salir de su boca.

Chara: CAUGHT! CAUGHT!...maldición-susurra cerrando los ojos, mientras su alma comenzaba a romperse.

¡Crack!

El alma de Chara finalmente se partió en pedazos, mientras de nuva cuenta regresaba a la entrada de Snowdin, la castaña frunció el seño, mientras su alma brillaba de la molestia, veía a Sans acercarse a ella lentamente.

Chara: si creen que detendrán mi avance, están muy equivocados-dice determinada y decidida, no se rendiría, por Frisk, por ella, por todos que la esperaban continuaría sin titubear.

Fin.

 **Yeeeei! lo termineeeee! después de mil años, dios santo! que mal escritor soy, lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar este cap, no tengo excusas, flojera pura, nada más, espero puedan perdonarme, nos veremos pronto luego, espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto!.**


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Los Hermanos Esqueleto? II

**WASAAAAAAAA SOY SHO! EL PRRO UNDERTALERO QUE LLEGA CUANDO NUNCA DEBE LLEGAR! MIGUEL16310! FINALMENTE SALI DE ESE HORRIBLE MONSTRUO LLAMADO FLOJERA! trayéndoles después de solo DOOOOS MESEEES(tiempo record!) el capitulo 9! dios! ya llevamos casi diez capítulos! que viejo estoy! T_T BUAAAAAH! TOY VIEJO DX, en fin, como pueden ver estos dos meses no me pase echándome la flojera, NUEVA PORTADA ESTRENADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YEEEEEEEEEI! díganme que piensan! SE LOS ORDENO! YO COMO SU TODO PODEROSO DIOS! pido amablemente su opinión sobre la nueva portada OFICIAL del fanfic! en fin finoso finosísimo, pasemos a responder reviews que la verdad, me dejaron un poco disgustado.**

 **Golden-senpai!: gomene gomene, pero es que estaba taaan enviciado con Hotline miami 2, quiero hacer niveles senpai! y me salieron horribles ;_; pero bueno, además hice nueva portada! dime lo que piensas porfiiiis, Y NO ME TIRES PALOS! mira que yo me se todas las técnicas de Liu Kang, WAKAKAKAKA! y ñoh, Chara pasara un mal rato, recordemos que ella es una pacifista por su querido Frisky Winky Tuinky Pinky! en fin, ahora traje el capítulo más pronto asi que no puedes tirarme nada, NYAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAH! SOY INMUNE A TI! boi! disfruta underfell...ah no espera, aqui no hay nada, NYAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: pos zy Danma, pos cy! Chara tiene una suerte pésima, y ÑOH! no le ira mejor en el futuro! y sobre donde pamplinas esta Frisk, pos AGUANTATE COLEGUI! OH TE HAGO LA GENOCIA! y disfruta el cap, OH HAY GOLPE DE REMO!.**

 **Jack Fall Heaven: me alegro que te haya gustado Jack! y nah, no creo que lo haga bien con flojera, siempre temo no darles algo de calidad a ustedes mis mafakas que tanto quiero y aprecio :3, pero ahora si! MUAJAJAJAJAJASJDHAJKSDSHKDA, disfruta el cap!.**

 **1802/multicuentas 201: bueno, me pondré serio contigo, por que la verdad, si hay algo que odio, son las multicuentas, en segundo lugar, no te disculpes por contarme tu vida, que eso no tiene importancia, y en tercer lugar, "¿próximo cap ojala este año?", amigo, eso duele, y mucho, ¿que clase de autor crees que soy?, y no te ofendas por favor, que no te estoy retando ni criticando, con todo mi respeto y educación y caballerosidad junto a la cordialidad que puedo ofrecerte, siento que me estas tratando de miserable que abandona a la gente, escúchame bien, solo permito una review por persona, además, ¿realmente me crees TAN MAL autor como para actualizar UNA VEZ por AÑO? amigo, eso me dolió y bastante, y no necesitas darme una disculpa, solo te pediré un favor con cariño, trátame mejor, mira que yo no soy un desgraciado que lo único que hace es esperar a que las reviews le lluevan a montón, tengo mi vida, mis pasatiempos y obviamente, mis ratos de falta de inspiración, sin nada más, con mucho afecto, agradezco que hayas intentado aumentar el número de reviews a través de múltiples cuentas, pero en verdad no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso jamás, mira que eso me hace sentir como que me estas forzando a que escriba rápido, sin nada más que decir, cuídate y disfruta del capítulo siguiente, hasta pronto.**

 **Guest: ¿l?, ¿te gusta death note compadre? o.O**

 **BUEAAANO, ya termine las reviews, así que vamos a hacer las declaraciones! AYUDANTE CHARA YO TE ELIJO!-exclama lanzando una pokeball.**

 **StoryShift!Chara: Underfell no pertenece a Miguel16310, pertenece a la comunidad de Aus y Undertale a toby fox, pero la historia en si y la trama se podría decir que si, ahora si me disculpan...TE ARRANCARE LOS OJOS!-grita mientras usaba su Dreemurr Cannon**

 **AHHHH! NO! MALA AYUDANTE! MALA!-grita corriendo por su laifu.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra mitad.**

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Los hermanos esqueleto? II, Camino a Snowdin versión flashback.**

 **.**

.

.

Tras que Chara dijese su frase y Frisk tocase el punto de guardado, el castaño vio dos caminos, uno hacia adelante, y otro hacia la izquierda, decidiendo ir por la izquierda, se encontró con un pequeño río donde vio una caña de pescar en el agua, Frisk, curioso, se acercó a la caña de pescar.

Chara: **[es una caña de pescar pegada al suelo]** -dijo curiosa- **[¿tiraras del hilo?]** -preguntó curiosa también, ¿abría allí comida?

El castaño decidió tirar del hilo, encontrando en el anzuelo una fotografía de un monstruo.

Chara: **[lo único que esta en el final es una fotografía de un monstruo de aspecto raro]** -dijo algo perturbada, eso no se veía para nada natural, de hecho era la maniobra de alguien desesperado por amor- **["llámame! este es mi número"]** -citó leyendo lo que estaba escrito en una esquina de la fotografía, Frisk se perturbó un poquito y devolvió el hilo al agua junto a la fotografía- **[decidiste no llamar, devolviste la foto y el hilo al agua]**

Tras esa pequeña y incómoda escena, ambos se devolvieron por donde vinieron, yendo hacia un cartelito que estaba al lado de una caja, Frisk se acercó a esta y Chara lo leyó en voz alta.

Chara: **[esto es una caja, puedes poner un ítem dentro o sacar un ítem afuera]** -dijo dándose un palmetazo mientras Frisk reía, ¿a quién se le ocurrió resaltar lo obvio?- **[la misma caja aparecerá después, así que no te preocupes por regresar, sinceramente un amante de las cajas]** -tras leer lo querido, Frisk vio la caja al lado del cartel, pero negando, reanudó su caminata- **[que imaginación tenía el amante de las cajas, ¿no crees?]** -preguntó flotando a su alrededor.

Tras que ambos castaños caminasen un poco, vieron ante ellos a Sans y Papyrus en medio del camino a unos metros, mirándose, aparentemente estaban conversando.

Papyrus: Y, como te decía sobre Undyne,-el esqueleto de rojiza bufanda se detuvo, tanto él como Sans miraron a Frisk, Chara se preocupó, pero entonces, Papyrus miró a Sans y este también, para luego volver a mirar a Frisk, y otra vez volver a mirarse, ambos comenzaron a girar debido a la rapidez contra la que se estaban mirando y la castaña no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena.

Chara: **[¡JAJAJAJAJA, OH MI DIOS! ¡FRISK! ¡¿ESTAS VIENDO ESO?!]** -exclamó señalando la forma en la que Papyrus y Sans giraban, el castaño de ojos miel solo asintió mientras sonreía, tras unos minutos, ambos les dieron la espalda.

Papyrus: SANS! OH MI DIOS!-exclamo el mayor en voz alta-ES ESO...UN HUMANO!?-preguntó con una enorme felicidad, él y su hermano mayor se dieron la vuelta para verlos fijamente, pero tanto Frisk como Chara sintieron que no les miraban a ellos realmente.

Sans: uhhhh...en realidad, creo que eso es una roca-contestó el esqueleto de sudadera azul, mientras miraba a su hermano, Frisk y Chara se dieron la vuelta, observando una pequeña roca detras de ellos...Papyrus no sería tan tonto para caer en esa estupidez...¿cierto?

Papyrus: OH-dijo volviendo su vista a él, algo desanimado...si, era lo suficientemente tonto para caer en esa estupidez.

Sans: hey, ¿qué es eso en frente de la roca?-preguntó mientras miraba a Frisk.

El esqueleto mayor miró a Frisk también, ganando una mueca de sorpresa.

Papyrus: OH MI DIOS!-exclamó por fin dándose cuenta-"¿ES...ES ESO UN HUMANO?"-susurró mirando a Sans no queriendo cometer el mismo error una vez más.

Sans: si-respondió siempre manteniendo su sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba estallando en carcajadas al ver la inocencia de su hermanito.

Papyrus de nuevo se dio la vuelta para ver a Frisk, ahora sí impactado y incrédulo, pero obviamente sudando montones de emoción.

Papyrus: OH MI DIOS!, SANS! FINALMENTE LO HICE!...UNDYNE VA A...VOY A SER...SERE TAN...POPULAR! PUPULAR! POPULAR!-repitió tres veces mientras se calmaba de golpe-..."AHEM"-tras aclararse la garganta, Papyrus frunció el seño-HUMANO! TÚ NO DEBES PASAR ESTA AREA!-exclamó iniciando su discurso-YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE DETENDRE!, ENTONCES TE DETENDRE!, SERAS ENTREGADO A LA CAPITAL! ENTONCES...ENTONCES!-varios segundos pasaron, donde el ambiente se sentía extremadamente tenso, hasta que finalmente Papyrus reanudó su conversación-NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SIGUE-dijo mientras evitaba ver a Frisk y Sans, Chara literalmente se cayó de espaldas y Sans se aguantó una risa-EN CUALQUIER CASO! CONTINUA...SOLO SI TE ATREVEZ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!-el esqueleto riéndose fuertemente se fue de allí bajo las atentas miradas de Frisk, Sans y Chara, dejándoles solos a los tres.

El esqueleto bajito suspiró mientras se volvía para ver a Frisk, se le notaba feliz.

Sans: bueno, eso salió bien, no te pases niño, estaré manteniendo una cuenca vacía por tí-dijo guiñando su ojo izquierdo para luego irse detrás de Papyrus con lentitud.

Chara: **[eso fue divertido]** -dijo sonriente la castaña espectral, Frisk y ella avanzaron un poco viendo una pequeña estación de madera, pero antes de que pudiesen acercarse, un niño monstruo pájaro de colores celestes se les interpuso- **[Snowdrake sale de la nieve!]** -exclamó mientras el alma de Frisk salía de su pecho.

El castaño vio sus comandos, y apretando actuar, vio la opción de "Broma", por lo que de inmediato la aceptó.

Chara: **[dices una mala broma sobre hielo]** -dijo con una gota en la nuca, a Snowdrake no pareció afectarle.

Snowdrake: ha, ha, ha, ¡buen intento!-exclamo mientras varias mini lunas de hielo se dirigían al alma de Frisk, quien comenzó a saltar para esquivarlas.

Chara: **[huele a almohada mojada]** -dijo ladeando la cabeza, extrañada por ese olor tan particular.

Frisk nuevamente eligió la opción de broma, pero Snowdrake dijo que esa broma ya la había oido, rápidamente el castaño entendió que de esa forma no llegarían a ningún lado, por lo que seleccionó _**[MERCY]**_

Snowdrake: mejor no congelarte hasta los huesos-dijo haciendo su propio chiste malo, Frisk comenzó a reírse ya que en verdad le gustó-¿ves? ¡risas!, ¡papá se equivocaba!-exclamó feliz.

Chara: **[Snowdrake está complacido con su propia mala broma]** -dijo ladeando la cabeza, Frisk entonces eligió Mercy, su alma volvió a su pecho y Snowdrake se fue entre los arboles-[ **veamos esa casita Frisk]** -dijo señalando el puestito de madera, al cual ambos se acercaron- **[hay una narración escrita en el cartel].**

"TU OBSERVAS LA BIEN CONSTRUIDA ESTACIÓN DE VIGÍA, ¿QUIEN PUDO HABER CONSTRUIDO ESTO? TE PREGUNTAS, APUESTO A QUE FUE ESE MUY FAMOSO GUARDIA REAL. NOTA: AÚN NO UN FAMOSO GUARDIA REAL"

Tras ambos adivinar que fue Papyrus con gran obviedad el que escribió eso, continuaron su camino, encontrándose con otro cartelito, el cual decía "Absolutamente no moverse!" Frisk y Chara continuaron caminando, pasando y deteniéndose frente a una pequeña estación similar a la hecha por Papyrus, un perro con una galleta en la boca salió de esta.

Doggo: ¿acaso algo se movió?, ¿fue mi imaginación?-preguntó al aire-solo puedo ver cosas que se mueven...si algo se estaba moviendo, por ejemplo, un humano, me asegurare de que NUNCA se vuelva a mover!-exclamó el perro de negruzco y blanco pelaje, mientras el alma de Frisk salía de su cuerpo, ambos habían iniciado un combate.

Chara: **[¡Doggo bloquea el camino!]** -exclamó señalando al primer integrante de la guardia real que se encontraban.

 ** _[ACT][Doggo]_**

El ojimiel vio entre sus opciones, encontrándose con solo dos, "Chequear" y "Acariciar", por lo que presionando esta, el castañito acaricio dulcemente la cabeza del perro de dos espadas.

Chara: **[Doggo está demasiado sospechoso de tus movimientos]** -alertó observando atenta como miraba en todas direcciones.

Doggo: no te muevas ni un centímetro!-exclamó mientras sus espadas brillaban en azul, Frisk se asustó.

Chara: **[no te preocupes Frisk, el ataque azul no te hará daño si te quedas quieto]** -dijo dándole confianza y tomándole la mano, ella conocía ese ataque por el tridente de su padre, solo debía confiar en ella y todo saldría bien- **[confía en mí, nunca haría algo para dañarte]**

El castaño asintió mientras se quedaba quieto, la espada azul llegó hacia él, y le traspasó sin hacerle ningún daño.

Chara: **[Doggo no parece encontrar nada]** -observó, mirando la cara de extrañeza del perro- **[inténtalo ahora Frisk]** -alentó señalando ACT.

 ** _[ACT][Doggo][acariciar]_**

La castaña señaló que Frisk acariciaba gentilmente a Doggo, mientras este comenzaba a moverse en todas partes, eufórico.

Doggo: ¡¿QUE?! EH SIDO ACARICIADO!-exclamó mirando en todas partes-¿¡CARICIA!?, ¡¿CARICIA?!

Dreemurr no pudo aguantar y estalló en unas fuertes carcajadas mientras veía a Doggo comportarse como loco, Frisk también rió levemente, seleccionando MERCY.

Doggo: algo me acaricio! algo que no se mueve!...necesitare galletas de perro por esto-dijo sumergiéndose en su puesto de nuevo.

El chico de suéter azulado reanudó su caminata, mientras veía unas galletas como las que Doggo traía en su boca hace unos minutos.

Chara: **[alguien ah estado fumando galletas de perro]** -señaló extrañada, ¿era posible fumar galletas siquiera?.

Tras que ambos avanzasen un poco más, vieron nuevamente al esqueleto amante de los chistes malos, Frisk se paró frente a él para saludarle amistosamente.

Sans: heya, aquí tienes algo importante que recordar-dijo el esqueleto mientras miraba a Frisk-mi hermano tiene un ataque muy especial, si vez un ataque azul, no te muevas y no te lastimara, aquí hay una forma fácil para que no se te olvide, cuando vez una señal de alto, tú te detienes, ¿verdad?-preguntó para luego recibir un asentimiento de Frisk, quien ya sabía eso gracias a Chara, la cual estaba orgullosa de haber ayudado a su compañero-las señales de alto son rojas, así que mejor imagina una azul, ¿simple, verdad?, cuando luches, solo piensa sobre señales de alto azules.

Tras decir esto, Sans volvió a mirar el horizonte, y luego de comprobar que no reaccionaba, el ojimiel siguió su camino.

Chara: **[yo te lo dije primero, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?]** -señaló levemente molesta de que Sans "le copiara" y un poco celosa.

Entonces, se encontraron con otro perro más, uno de armadura, con un escudo en su mano derecha que tenía pintada la Delta Rune y una espada en la izquierda.

Chara: **[Lesser Dog aparece]** -dijo la ojirroja mientras miraba los comandos de Frisk, cuando los abrieron, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron- **[¡esta lleno de acariciar!]** -exclamó incrédula.

El castaño, como ya era de suponerse, eligió acariciar al perrito, si funciono con Doggo, con él también, por lo que apenas levantando su mano, el cuello de animalito se alargó contra todo pronóstico y orden natural.

Chara:... **[apenas y levantas tu mano y Lesser dog ya esta emocionado]** -señaló el espectro femenino, incrédula, ¿qué clase de perrito era este?- **[Frisk, por favor, perdónalo rápido, no me gusta como se ve esto]** -dijo algo perturbada al ver el largo cuello del animalito con armadura.

El castaño asintió, mientras esperaba el ataque del monstruo perruno, en vez de ser algo relacionado con su espada oh su escudo, en lugar de eso, un perrito blanco ladró dos veces y fue hacia Frisk, quien solo pegó un saltito para esquivar la embestida del animal blanco como la nieve.

 _ **[MERCY]**_

Una vez el perrito fue perdonado, este se fue contento, dejando a ambos castaños con una gota de sudor en la nuca debido a tan extraño encuentro que habían tenido hacía tan solo unos momentos, y luego Frisk se fue hacia el desvío de arriba, encontrándose tanto él como Chara con un hombre de nieve.

Chara: **[Ok, esto es extraño]** -dijo acercándose al muñeco- **[¿estará vivo?, acércatele Frisk]** -pidió con mucha curiosidad de ver si era una simple escultura echa por algunos niños o algún monstruo más.

El ojimiel de suéter azul asintió mientras se ponía frente al muñeco de nieve de tres esferas de altura, una enorme para la base, una mediana para el torso y una pequeña para su cabeza, junto a una nariz de zanahoria.

Hombre de Nieve: hola, soy un hombre de nieve-saludó amablemente el muñeco, revelando a ambos que en efecto sí era un monstruo-quisiera ver el mundo...pero no puedo moverme-dijo melancólico, perdiendo su sonrisa de felicidad, pero recuperándola, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos-si fueras tan amable, viajero, por favor...toma una pieza de mi y suéltala muy lejos-pidió amablemente.

Estas palabras enternecieron los corazones de ambos humanos, al ver al pobre ser blancuzco que solo deseaba poder cumplir uno de sus sueños, por lo que Frisk no lo pensó ni un solo segundo y aceptó gustosamente la petición de su nuevo amigo.

Hombre de Nieve: gracias...¡Buena suerte!-exclamo contento, mientras unas pocas lagrimas congeladas de felicidad caían de sus ojos de carbón.

Chara: **[has obtenido la pieza del hombre de nieve]** -dijo viendo una esferita blanca de nieve en manos de Frisk, la cual fue almacenada en el inventario de este último- **[pobrecito...Frisk, ¡hagamos todo lo posible por cumplir su sueño!]** -exclamó apretando sus fantasmagóricos puños y frunciendo el seño, el ojimiel asintió con suma felicidad.

 _ **[El tener que cumplir el sueño de un amable hombre de nieve, ¡te llena de determinación!]**_

Decidieron continuar su camino con una nueva meta extra en sus mentes, poco después terminaron encontrándose con Sans y Papyrus mirándose fijamente, al parecer estaban conversando de algo, y lo más extraño era que un gran cuadrado de nieve les separaba de ambos.

Papyrus: ¡ERES TAN FLOJO!-exclamo el esqueleto de blanca armadura con el seño fruncido-¡ESTUVISTE DESCANZANDO TODA LA NOCHE!-le reclamó con una molestia evidente, en la mente de Papyrus no cabía como Sans podía descansar y descansar tan continuamente sin parar, debía de ganar energía al descansar, ¿cierto? y cuando ganaba energía, su cuerpo debería de necesitar gastar esa energía, ¿cierto?, entonces...¡¿cómo pamplinas Sans podía necesitar descansos todos los días y todas las noches?!

Sans: creo que eso se llama dormir-contestó mientras sonreía como siempre, para Frisk y Chara era un misterio como el esqueletito de sudadera azulada pudo ir desde atrás en donde estaban ellos, a adelante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿quizás se les adelantó cuando estaban hablando con el hombre de nieve?, era lo único posible según ellos.

Papyrus: ¡Excusas, excusas!-reclamó dando pisotones de molestia, como siempre, haciendo sufrir de manera inmisericorde a la pobre nieve que nada le había hecho al él, el Gran Papyrus.

Ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta, viendo a Frisk y Chara, aunque no podían ver a esta última, pero miraban a donde estaban ambos disfrutando de sus conversaciones, la verdad, Sans y Papyrus eran muy divertidos, Frisk pensaba que tal vez, el quedarse todo un día viéndoles hablar sería maravillosamente entretenido.

Papyrus: ¡OH, EL HUMANO LLEGÓ!-exclamó sonriendo y perdiendo inmediatamente su mal humor el aspirante a guardia real-con tal de detenerte...¡mi hermano y yo hemos creado algunos Puzzles!, creo que encontraras este...¡un poco electrocutante!-bromeo levemente intentando imitar a su hermano mayor-pues veras, este es el invisible...¡LABERINTO ELÉCTRICO!, CUANDO TOQUES LOS MUROS DE ESTE LABERINTO, ESTE ORBE TE ADMINISTRARA UNA ABUNDANTE DESCARGA, ¿SUENA DIVERTIDO? POR QUE LA CANTIDAD DE DIVERSIÓN QUE PROBABLEMENTE TENDRAS, ES DE HECHO PEQUEÑO CREO-dijo con una cara de duda pura, mirándole-OK, YA PUEDES IR ADELANTE.

Pero a pesar de que el esqueleto de buen corazón había dado visto bueno a que Frisk siguiese su camino, este no se notaba muy entusiasmado por ello, ¿una descarga eléctrica? eso no sonaba nada bien, nadita de nada y la verdad no quería saber cómo sería ser electrocutado, Chara advirtió el temor que emanaba Frisk, por lo que le tomó la mano para darle consuelo, mirándole, a pesar de que este no pudiera verla.

Chara: **[no tengas miedo Frisk, yo estoy contigo]** -susurró con una sonrisa amable, queriendo darle consuelo, cariño y sobre todo, valor para poder hacerlo.

Papyrus y Sans se extrañaron al ver a Frisk alzar la mano levemente hacia la nada, el primero de los dos se sintió ofendido y levemente triste.

Papyrus: HUMANO, NO SEAS RUDO, HICE ESTE PUZZLE SOLO PARA TÍ-dijo sintiéndose mal, con un rostro de pena y de dolor al sentirse rechazado.

El nuevo visitante del subsuelo tragó hondo, mientras pegaba los primeros pasos, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tan fuerte, que parecía querer escapársele del pecho, oh tal vez era su alma, no lo sabía, entonces, Frisk choco contra algo y...

 ** _ZAAAAAP ZAP ZAP ZAP_**

Cuatro descargas eléctricas fueron lanzadas hacia Papyrus, quien brilló graciosamente entre amarillo y blanco, Chara y Frisk estallaron en risa tras verle completamente lleno de cenizas y con un olor a quemado proviniendo de él, por su parte, el esqueleto cerró los ojos y volvió a pisotear la nieve de la ira y frustración.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!-exclamó furioso, echándole la culpa de inmediato a su hermano, probablemente como siempre, no había hecho su trabajo.

Sans: creo que el humano tiene que sostener el orbe-respondió con evidente burla al dejarle en claro a Paps que estaba equivocado al echarle la culpa.

Papyrus: oh, ok-resolvió el esqueleto de mayor altura, dándose cuenta que su hermano tenía la razón, por lo que empezó una caminata por el laberinto, dejando en la nieve marcas de sus pisadas por donde Frisk debía pasar sin ser electrocutado.

Chara: **[¿es en serio?]** -preguntó cayéndose de espaldas debido a la estupidez que acababa de presenciar, ¿Papyrus no se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo lo contrario a dificultarles su avance?.

Papyrus: sostén esto por favor!-exclamó lanzando el orbe sobre la cabeza de Frisk, para luego regresar por donde vino, remarcando que ese era el camino correcto para no ser brutalmente electrocutado por las paredes-Ok! ya puedes ir!-declaró el aspirante a guardia real, mientras le daba nuevamente el visto bueno a que el humano de suéter azulado avanzase.

Frisk:...-esta vez, el ojimiel no lo dudó ni por un solo segundo, y siguiendo el camino que había dejado Papyrus, cruzó el laberinto de manera perfecta, sin haber tocado ni una sola vez las paredes de la trampa impuesta por el mayor de los hermanos.

Papyrus: INCREIBLE! TU CARACOL ESCURRIDIZO!-exclamo impresionado-LO RESOLVISTE TAN FACILMENTE...DEMASIADO FACIL! SIN EMBARGO! EL SIGUIENTE PUZZLE NO SERA TAN FACIL! ESTA DISEÑADO POR MI HERMANO, SANS! DE SEGURO ESTARAS CONFORME! YO LO ESTOY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH-tras reír un poco, el esqueleto de armadura blanca y rojizas botas y guantes se fue corriendo felizmente, alejándose de el castaño y Sans.

La castaña consejera espectral, por su parte, estaba incrédula, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta de que él hizo el puzzle solito?.

Chara: **[PERO SI TU HICISTE TODO EL PUZZLE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!]** -gritó alzando su puño a la manchita que se había vuelto Papyrus, aunque era obvio que no podía escucharla.

El ojimiel, con una sonrisa se acercó a Sans, quien estaba viendo todo con su típica eh intachable sonrisa, que emanaba alegría.

Sans: hey, gracias...mi hermano se ve que se esté divirtiendo...de todas formas, ¿viste esa rara ropa que siempre está usando? hicimos eso hace unas semanas para una fiesta de disfraces...él no ah vestido nada más desde aquel entonces, y sigue llamándolo su "armadura de combate"...chico, ¿no es mi hermano genial?-pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.

Chara: **[podría decirse que si, pero también es un poco muy tarado, pero un poquitito nada más]** -contestó mientras que juntaba levemente su pulgar eh índice- **[¿cierto compañero?]** -preguntó mirándole con los brazos en la cintura, Frisk negó estando de acuerdo con Sans- **[¿perdón? FRISK ES UN TARADO!]** -gritó separando las manos enormemente- **[ASÍ DE ENORME ES SU ESTUPIDEZ].**

El castaño de suéter de rayas rosadas reanudó su caminata, encontrándose más tarde con una especie de conejo celeste, apoyado en un carrito ambulante.

?: no entiendo por qué no se están vendiendo...es el clima perfecto para algo helado-susurró mirando al suelo con una evidente expresión de tristeza.

Chara: **[¡LITERALMENTE ESTAMOS EN LA PARTE MÁS HELADA DEL SUBSUELO! ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS QUERRÍA COMPRAR UN HELADO CUANDO HAY NIEVE EN TODAS PARTES?!]** -gritó con la mandíbula en la nieve la chica de rosadas mejillas sin poder creer lo que este señor acababa de decir.

El estómago de Frisk rugió un poco, Chara abrió sus ojos mientras un vidrio parecía romperse y giraba su cabeza para ver a su actual "carcelero" de cierta forma.

Chara:... **[¿estas bromeando verdad?]** -preguntó estupefacta, ¿en serio iba a pedir un helado?.

La respuesta a la interrogante llegó de golpe cuando Frisk se acercó a el vendedor, y tiro de su uniforme para llamar su atención.

?: OH! UN CLIENTE!-exclamó con una sonrisa de golpe en la cara, sus orejas se alzaron de felicidad-hola! ¿te gustaría algo de Nice Cream? Es el helado aperitivo que calienta tu corazón! solo por 15 de oro!-preguntó ofreciéndole un cono de papel con una bolita azul con una sonrisa dibujada en ella con crema, Frisk aceptó entregándole lo necesitado para efectuar la compra-Aqui tienes! ten un súper-duper día!-exclamó sonriendo, aún con las orejas levantadas y entregándole su cono.

Chara: **[has conseguido el Nice Cream]** -dijo viendo el cono en la mano de Frisk- **[vamos, dale una probada, ya gastaste dinero]** -alentó con curiosidad sobre el sabor del nuevo y recién adquirido postre.

El humano abrió su inventario, viendo el postre, tocó el nombre, y Chara se acercó al cono.

Chara: **["Nice Cream", sana quince puntos de HP, en vez de una broma, el envoltorio dice algo agradable]** -declaró señalando una parte del envoltorio que en efecto, decía "termínatelo y recibe tu frase" algo escrito por el vendedor que ahora Frisk llamaría "Nice Cream Guy" les había dejado.

El ojimiel no resistió la tentación y se comió el helado de un mordiscón, para luego tragárselo, y con las mejillas llenas un poco como una ardillita, vio el envoltorio con un lindo mensaje.

Chara: **["eres súper único"]** -leyó con una sonrisa- **[que lindo de su parte...tu HP se ah maximizado]** -dijo contenta, el señor era amable después de todo- **[hey mira, allí adelante, el comediante]** -señaló, Frisk miró a donde dijo Chara, viendo que en efecto, Sans estaba allí, quien sabe como otra vez, mirando a la nada, por lo que el chico se acercó para saludarle.

Sans: eh estado pensando en vender aperitivos también-dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera como siempre, Chara alzó una ceja y Frisk ladeó su cabeza-¿quieres algo de nieve frita? solo son cinco de oro-propuso mirándole fijamente, Frisk asintió-¿dije cinco de oro?, quise decir 50-regateó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Chara: **[Sans, no]** -dijo frunciendo el seño- **[no puedes cambiar el precio de lo que vendes, esto no es parte del capitalismo!]** -exclamo molesta- **[y nieve frita?, ¿cómo puedes vender nieve frita? mejor dicho, ¡cómo diablos puedes freír nieve sin derretirla!]** -exclamo jalándose el cabello, bueno, los monstruos usaban magia...pero igual!.

El castaño volvió a asentir, queriendo probar el producto que Sans le estaba ofreciendo, no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad, además, le dio curiosidad lo que Chara había dicho, ¿nieve frita? debía probar eso.

Sans: ¿en serio?, ¿que tal quinientas monedas de oro?-propuso cambiando el precio una vez más, la mandíbula de Chara se cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos de buffet.

Chara: **[¡COMEDIANTE TE ESTAS PASANDO DE LA RAYA!]** -gritó literalmente frente a él, intentando inútilmente que le hiciese caso, pero entonces vio a Frisk sonreír con el seño fruncido- **[¡FRISK NO!]**

Frisk si, volvió a asentir, determinado, probaría esa nieve frita, y le pagaría a Sans con trabajo si es que era necesario.

Sans: cinco mil de oro, esa es mi oferta final-dijo juntando su frente con la de Frisk, las miradas de ambos emanaban rayos que parecían chocar.

Chara: **[¡FRISK NO LO HAGAS! ¡TRABAJAREMOS PARA SIEMPRE!]** -gritó intentando detenerle la chica de rojos orbes, imaginándose a ambos lavando platos con tal de ganar unas míseras monedas y poder pagar un poquito de la nieve que Sans estaba ofreciendo.

Sin embargo, fue en vano su advertencia, Frisk asintió mientras le entregaba todo lo que tenía, solo 189 monedas de oro.

Sans: ¿qué?, ¿no tienes el dinero?-preguntó contando las monedas, el castaño perdió su expresión determinada y miró al suelo, triste-hey, eso está bien, no tengo nada de nieve.

.

.

.

 ** _"COMEDIANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_**

Fue el poderosísimo grito que salió de la garganta de una frustrada Chara al ver que todo había sido una maldita broma de Sans otra vez.

Chara: **[¡solo vámonos!]** -exclamó molesta, flotando en dirección a la derecha, Frisk la siguió por donde sentía que se había ido, entonces, ambos llegaron a dos puestos como el que había construido Papyrus, solo que estaban juntos, separados por un pequeño cartel en medio de ambas, y Frisk, como todo niño curioso, fue al cartel, otra vez poniendo un titánico esfuerzo en leer los "garabatos", sin embargo nuevamente falló y Chara tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo por él- **["Rangos de olor de peligro, olor a nieve - hombre de nieve, rango blanco - puede volverse rango amarillo, olor no sospechoso - cachorrito, Rango azul - olor de rodar por todas partes, olor raro - humano, verde - destruir a toda costa!"...al parecer nos toparemos con más perros Frisk, esto podría ser útil]** -dijo almacenando la información en su memoria, ambos vieron un cartel que tenía el puesto de la derecha- **["de ella", y el de la izquierda dice "de él"]** -tras leer los puestos y ver que el área ya no tenía nada más de su interés, los dos se fueron, para sorpresa de Frisk, Sans aún estaba allí, Chara se cruzó de brazos, molesta y evitó mirarle.

Sans: eh estado pensando en vender aperitivos también-repitió con sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera como siempre, Chara alzó una ceja al ver que estaba repitiendo todo otra vez y Frisk ladeó su cabeza-¿quieres algo de nieve frita? solo son cinco de oro-propuso mirándole fijamente, Frisk esta vez se negó-tienes razón, debería cobrar más que eso-se dijo a si mismo mientras Chara se daba un manotazo en la cara.

Nuevamente, la dupla de humano y... ¿fantashumana? reanudó su caminata, encontrándose con una enorme bola de nieve de un tamaño similar al de Frisk, que este no pudo evitar comenzar a empujar con los pies, con torpeza, hacia un agujero que vio al final del camino, pero con cuidado, y tras que la bola de nieve cayese, una bandera verde salió.

Frisk:...-el castaño intentó leer lo que decía la bandera, sin embargo, seguía sin entender las runas de los monstruos, por lo que Chara se acercó a esta.

Chara: **[Verde - tu preocupación y cuidado por la "bola" te llevó a una deliciosa victoria]-tras leer lo que la bandera decía, una moneda de oro salió del mástil, la cual Frisk recogió-[eso fue divertido, vámonos Frisk]** -propuso para que ambos reanudasen su emocionante aventura por el subsuelo, viendo que Sans y Papyrus les recibieron a unos metros de distancia.

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO!, ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO PARA...-el esqueleto de mayor altura detuvo su discurso al ver que entre él, su hermano y el humano lo único que había era un papel en el suelo-¡SANS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL PUZZLE?!-gritó tomándole de la camiseta y comenzando a zarandeándole de la ira.

Sans: esta allí, en el suelo-respondió sin inmutarse por la agitada de su hermano mayor, que se detuvo de golpe-confía en mí, no hay forma de que pueda pasar este-confirmó mientras Papyrus le soltaba y ambos volvían su mirada a Frisk.

El chico de suéter azul fue al suelo, intrigado por el pedazo de papel con varios colores que estaba allí, en medio de la nieve, y no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus manos.

Chara: **[¿que demonios?]** -susurró viéndolo- **[¿UN ESTÚPDIO CRUSIGRAMA?]** -gritó incrédula, el papelito decía "Busca Mundos de Niños Monstruos".

Frisk dejó el papelito en su lugar, le hubiese gustado hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía ya que no tenía un lapiz a la mano, y fue directamente con Papyrus y Sans.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡ESO NO HIZO NADA!-gritó molesto y con el seño fruncido el portador de la susodicha "armadura de batalla" a su hermano mayor, quien levantó los hombros restándole importancia a su propio fracaso.

Sans: Ups~ sabía que debía de haber utilizado el crucigrama de esta mañana en vez del de niños-respondió ante los reclamos del aspirante a guardia real.

Papyrus: ¿¡QUE, CRUCIGRAMA!?, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DICHO ESO!-exclamó poniendo sus manos en su cadera, para luego cruzar sus brazos, con un aire de crítico-EN MI OPINIÓN, JUNIOR JUMBLE ES FÁCILMENTE EL MÁS DIFICIL-contradijo ahora con un rostro tranquilo y calmado.

Sans: ¿qué?, ¿en serio Paps? ¿esos fáciles revoltijos de palabras?, solo son para huesos llorones-dijo desviando la mirada para restarle importancia a lo impuesto por su hermano.

Papyrus: In. Creíble-susurró dándose un manotazo, no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba diciendo-¡HUMANO!, ¡RESUELVE ESTA DISCUSIÓN!-ordenó señalándole.

El ojimiel se puso nervioso al ver y sentir las miradas impacientes de Sans y Papyrus sobre él, Chara se dio cuenta de esto.

Chara: **[creo que deberías elegir Junior Jumble]** -aconsejó cruzándose de brazos- **[no conozco ninguno de los dos, pero creo que deberías apoyar a Papyrus, para que le hagamos feliz]** -Frisk asintió, mientras señalaba a Papyrus, votando a su favor y por ende, en contra de Sans.

Papyrus: ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡SI! ¡LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER MUY INTELIGENTES SI TAMBIÉN ENCUENTRAN JUNIOR JUMBLE DIFÍCIL! ¡NYEH HEH, HEH HEH!-tras reírse un poco, nuevamente, el esqueleto de alto timbre de voz salió de escena con rapidez como era habitual en él.

Sin embargo, Frisk se sintió mal por haberle negado la razón al mayor de los dos, y fue con él para disculparse, sin embargo este le colocó una mano en la cabeza y le sacudió el pelo.

Sans: Gracias por decir Junior Jumble solo para apaciguar a mi hermano, el otro día él se quedo atorado intentando "resolver" el horóscopo-comentó riéndose un poco.

Una gotita de sudor cayó por la nuca de Frisk, y juró escuchar, aunque no podía verla, a Chara dándose otro manotazo en la cara frente a la estúpida inocencia adorable de Papyrus.

Entonces, vieron ante ellos una nota, una mesita con un plato de espagueti, otra mesa con un microondas y finalmente al frente de todo, una estrella de cuatro picos.

Chara: **[tienes que estarme tomando el pelo]** -susurro otra vez sorprendida- **[Frisk...lee esa nota]** -pidió con una vaga idea de lo que Papyrus había hecho.

Frisk tomó la carta, pero nuevamente no pudo leerla, por lo que otra vez, Chara tuvo que hacerlo por él...definitivamente tendría que enseñarle el lenguaje de los monstruos lo más pronto posible.

Chara: **[es una nota de Papyrus...cajum cajum..."HUMANO!, POR FAVOR DISFRUTA ESTE SPAGHETTI (LO QUE NO SABES, ES QUE ESTE ESPAGUETI ES UNA TRAMPA DISEÑADA PARA ENGATUSARTE! ESTARAS TAN OCUPADO COMIENDOTELO QUE NO TE DARAS CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTAS PROGRESANDO! INTELIGENTEMENTE ENGAÑADO OTRA VEZ POR EL GRAN PAPYRUS!) NYEH-HEH-HEH, PAPYRUS"...definitivamente, este esqueleto encuentra formas nuevas de sorprenderme]** -comentó para si misma y para Frisk, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que no debía de decir sus planes?, Frisk se acercó al espagueti, y poniendo su dedo en este se dio cuenta de que estaba duro como una piedra- **[es un plato de espagueti congelado, está tan helado que está pegado a la mesa]** -la fantasma de suéter verde de raya amarilla miró a el microondas, Frisk estaba intentando abrirlo de manera insistente, pero nuevamente, estaba completamente congelado- **[es un microondas des-enchufado...todas las opciones dicen "espagueti"]** -Frisk dibujo una sonrisa mientras Chara tenía las insistentes ganas de golpear su cabeza con algo- **[¡¿POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE?! ¡¿POR QUE ERES TAN IMBÉCIL PAPYRUS?!]** -gritó a la nada sin poder soportarlo más.

Frisk decidió que ya no había nada que hacer allí, por lo que moviendo sus pies, comenzó a moverse otra vez, seguido por la quejumbrosa ojirroja que no paraba de quejarse sobre la estupidez legendaria y inocente de Papyrus, ¿cómo era posible?, el ojimiel vio un cartel al lado de un árbol, que Chara rápidamente le tradujo.

Chara: **["peligro: boda de perros"...¿que clase de matrimonio anuncia su boda con la palabra peligro? ¡los matrimonios son bellos!]** -clamó a los vientos nuevamente, Snowdin la estaba enojando mucho, nada de esto erea como lo recordaba, ¿acaso los monstruos se habían vuelto más estúpidos?, parecía que si.

Frisk vio un cuadro blanco de un color azulado entre la nieve, yendo allí a paso lento, se dio cuenta de que no era nieve del todo, la castaña espectral también se dio cuenta de esto.

Chara: **[hay un botón escondido en la nieve]** -el muchacho de suéter azulado con rayas celestes pegó un salto, y un sonoro CLICK sonó debajo de la tierra- **[el botón se atoró]** -dijo viendo a Frisk intentando presionarlo otra vez, más, al ver sus esfuerzos inútiles, volvió a reanudar la caminata, esta vez al otro lado de la especie de risco que estaban cruzando, traspasaron unas especies de agujeros en el suelo que Chara rápidamente supo que era la trampa que habían desactivado, pero entonces, dos figuras de capas negras con hachas salieron de la nada- **[¡cuidado Frisk!].**

Las dos figuras se posicionaron a los lados de Frisk, como si fueran a atacarle, este, se preparó para la batalla, determinado.

?: ¿qué es ese olor?-preguntó la primer figura encapuchada, la que estaba a su izquierda, de la cual salió una voz masculina.

?2: ¿dónde está ese olor?-siguió la segunda figura, la de la derecha, una mujer.

?: si eres un olor...-el hombre de blanco pelaje detuvo su frase, entonces, la mujer perruna continuo con su trabajo una vez más.

?2: ¡IDENTIFICATE!-exclamó la chica mientras los dos perros comenzaban a oler por todas partes, hasta que de nueva cuenta, estuvieron rodeando a Frisk.

?: hmmm...aquí esta ese raro olor...me hace querer eliminar-declaró ahora con una voz oscura, llena de intenciones homicidas.

?2: ¡Eliminarte a ti!-finalizó la chica mientras el alma de Frisk salía de su pecho, iniciando la batalla.

 **[¡Dogi te asalta!]**

La batalla entre Frisk, y los dos perros había dado inicio.

 **Fin capitulo 9.**

 **OK OK, OK OKOK...OK!...bueno ya, dejando de copiarle a señor pelo, quisiera que no me odien, por no haber puesto casi nada de Underfell en este capítulo, pero bueaaano, estaba demasiado largo el camino a Snowdin, y créanme que tendré que hacer todo este capítulo de cero estilo underfell, y esa tarea NO será fácil, pero les prometo algo, que en el siguiente capítulo, que será hasta este punto pero versión underfell, tendrá muchas, muchas, pero MUCHAS batallas, lo cual me dificulta más la tarea T-T que sad, ¡ño quieeero! ¿no pude haber elegido un au más fácil de fanfictear? bueno, ya es tarde para arrepentirme, sin nada más que decir, me despido y les pido, que por favorcito, me digan ¿qué les pareció la nueva portada? ahora si, hasta pronto.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Ni un Amigo, Todos enemigos

**BUENAS! VOLVI TOO RENOVADO DESPUES DE OTRO DOS MESES Y ALGO MÁS! :D dios, que enviciante es the walking dead road to survival, y si, les estoy haciendo publicidad, quizás en el futuro haga algunos one-shots de the walking dead con los personajes del juego susodicho, pero nada confirmado, en fin, en otras noticias, pronto actualizare el rikolino Bettyrisk, y no será el fin, quizás haga más pecado en el futuro...mmmm que rico, el Bettyrisk no es pecado, es amor :3, de miedo al amor solo hay una determinación!, bueno, espero que haya escrito bien las batallas para cuando loo postee por que esta notita de presentación es lo primero que escribo en los caps, huy ustedes saben más de mi! cuéntenme más de ustedes~ okno, vamos a responder las reviews!.**

 **Insanity-sanspai: SANSPAI PUTO! QUE HAS HECHO CON TU NAME?! OMG! ÑO! LO PROHIBO! AI REFIUS! REGRESA A SER GOLDEN! ):C toy ñojao! ÑIEEEEEEHHH!...en fin, HOLI SANSPAI COMO TAS?! :3, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado la portada, y si, pensaba que no lo ibas a leer ya que a ti te gusta saltarte hasta la parte de underfell, pero si, caí en tu trampa, y ño, tú no puedes ser mi kouhai por que tu no empezaste a escribir por mi culpa y tampoco me admirabas por que yo ni escribia xD, en fin, disfruta del nuevo cap.**

 **Jack Fall Heaven: NYEHEHEHEHE! hola jack cielo caído! me alegra que te haya gustado la portada, pero, ¿a que te refieres con que actualizaron undertale con Disbelief Papyrus? debes estar equivocado! lo que actualizaron fue Disbelief Papyrus, quien cambió de dueño al creador de la animación, pero no pasó a manos de Toby Fox, en fin, allí me cuentas más, nos vemos luego!, disfruta el cap!.**

 **1802: hmp, greetings, primero que nada, déjame contarte algo con todo mi respeto, las reviews siempre llegan, si son mandadas de una cuenta de fanfiction, llegan al instante, y si son mandadas como Guest, llegan tres días después, segundo, no me importa si te disculpas o no, ni tampoco si es una modificación, eso NO cambia el hecho de lo que has hecho, SI, yo tardo mucho, muchísimo en actualizar, pero no actualizo una vez cada año, tercero, disfruta el capitulo y las batallas que voy a escribir a continuación, adiós y cuídate igualmente.**

 **OK! eso fue todo, ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchos, muchos sentimientos encontrados, por que realmente...realmente amo este pasatiempo...amo escribir...amo Undertale, y los amo a ustedes que me leen, dejen o no review, los amo...a todos y cada uno de todos.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capitulo 10: Ni un amigo, todos enemigos.**

.

.

.

Chara continuó caminando, por donde en otro tiempo, Frisk se encontró con Sans, y donde ella había hecho hacía solo un rato, para luego ser asesinada por Papyrus, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, ¿qué diablos hacía en este lugar?, ¿acaso esto era una especie de pesadilla loca por los cientos de genocidios que hizo junto a Frisk con tal de poder encontrar una forma de traerlos a ella y Asriel de regreso?.

Tap Tap Tap

Pasos en la nieve, la ojirroja se detuvo frente al puente con la valla de madera, sabiendo como siempre, lo que iba a suceder.

Sans: ...¿humana?...¿no sabes cómo darle la bienvenida a un nuevo colega?-pregunto ahora con una voz algo sorprendida, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Dreemurr, este Sans también recordaba todo-date la vuelta y dame mi mano-dijo extendiendo su palma izquierda.

Chara: solo le doy la mano a mis amigos-respondió sin siquiera mirarle, caminando nuevamente y traspasando la valla anteriormente destacada.

Sans: ¿ummm?~, parece que sabes que viene mi jefazo, deberías esconderte, él es segundo al mando de la guardia real y no querrás saber que hacen ellos con los humanos-comentó mientras su ojo rojizo brillaba fuertemente-me agradas mocosa, eres ruda...y me gustan las putas rudas como tú-

ZAP!

La chica de castaña melena sacó su cuchillo real, apuntándolo frente a Sans, quien se sorprendió por la rapidez de la mocosa, además, la susodicha tenía un rostro de muerte eh ira increíbles.

Chara:...no me llames así...soy una mujer a la cual tienes que respetar, no se con que clase de personas te hayas encontrado, pero a mi me debes respeto-pidió, no, exigió más bien la chica de rosadas mejillas, guardando su cuchillo otra vez y reanudando la caminata.

El esqueleto sonrió mientras su ojo rojizo brillaba, esa chica le agradaba y mucho, aunque le resultaba extrañamente familiar, poco importaba aquello, pues Papyrus nuevamente gritó a la lejanía anunciando su retorno.

Papyrus: ¡SAAAAANS! MALDITO VAGO DE MIERDA!-llamó el segundo al mando de la guardia real del sanguinario subsuelo, llegando con su hermano mayor y por supuesto, lacayo-¡¿ENCONTRASTE UN HUMA-?!...OHHHH...BIEN HECHO MALDITO VAGO INÚTIL-con un tono complacido alagó por primera vez en milenios a su hermano mayor, pero además tenía malicia al ver a Chara.

La castaña pensó rápidamente, este Papyrus tenía mucho más poder y peores intenciones que las del Papyrus original, por ende, la piedad no funcionaría con ellos, al menos, no al principio como sucedió con Froggit y Toriel, tenía que ser astuta, a plena vista se notaba que no eran gente de bien, por más parecido que tuviesen con sus amigos...hmmmm...quizás algo de Papyrus tuviese ese esqueleto de negruzca armadura.

 **[ACT], [PAPYRUS], [CUMPLIDO]**

Chara: hey hey buen gusto~ me gusta tu armadura-alagó mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho, aunque era para salir viva de algún modo de esos dos, no mentía del todo, el diseño de la armadura de Papyrus era intimidante y genial.

Sans/Papyrus: ¿ehhh?/¿EHHHH?-ambos hermanos esqueleto se sorprendieron por el repentino cumplido, pero de inmediato Sans recuperó la compostura, ganando una sonrisa de maldad.

Sans: (zorra pendeja, el jefe no es tan estúpido para caer en una mierda tan básica como un cumpli-)

Pero los pensamientos del dueño de chaqueta negruzca se vieron interrumpidos por la sonrisa de su jefe, lo cual le sorprendió.

 **[MERCY]**

Papyrus: NYEHEHEHE! ES NATURAL QUE A LA GENTE LE GUSTE LA ROPA DEL MALEVOLO PAPYRUS! DESPUES DE TODO ESTA ARMADURA LA HICE YO SOLO-respondió con la mano en el pecho y con su bufanda que parecía levemente una capa moviéndose, similar a como lo hizo alguna vez cuando el Papyrus original hablaba de respeto y reconocimiento en los tiempos en los que Chara estaba con Frisk.

Sans: (¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?!)-el esqueleto de rojiza magia se sorprendió, nunca en su puta vida alguien había podido hacer una mierda de ese tipo con su jefe, él, quien era despiadado, sanguinario y cruel de AMOR 11, tan solo un nivel menos que el de Undyne, había caído por un cumplido.

Chara: (¡funciono!, gracias Frisk)-pensó sonriendo en el ojimiel, al parecer todos tenían un punto débil, y como su Papyrus del mundo del que ella provenía, este parecía tener un ego legendariamente grande.

El esqueleto de negruzca armadura dejó de estar alagado por la chica, miró a Chara, recuperando su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Papyrus: me agradas humana! solo por eso no te mataré aún, en cambio te daré el privilegio de pasar por mis malévolas trampas que eh hecho solamente yo y este pedazo de mierda se ah encargado de limpiar durante tres meses-explicó mientras caminaba junto a la ojirroja, con un incrédulo esclavo detrás de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo de tres se vio frente a un mini bosquecito, un punto de guardado al lado de Chara, esta reconoció el lugar donde en el otro mundo se dividían para encontrarse con la caña de pescar y donde metros adelante se encontraban con Papyrus pensando que Frisk era una roca.

Papyrus: ¡bueno humana!, ¡aquí te dejamos!-exclamó tomando a Sans de cráneo-y tu lacayo de mierda, debes tener suerte de que te dé el privilegio de ser cargado por mí!, ¡el malévolo Papyrus!-dijo escupiéndole en el rostro con desprecio.

Sans: g-gracias jefe-agradeció apretando los puños mientras sentía el inmundo escupitajo mágico en su cráneo.

Los hermanos se fueron de allí, dejando a Chara sola, quien tocó el punto de guardado.

 **[El odio y abuso que Papyrus le da a Sans, ¡te llena de determinación!]**

La hijastra de Asgore y Toriel no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero suspiró, era momento de iniciar su viaje nuevamente, y tal y como lo hizo Frisk en su primera vez, fue en dirección a la caña de pescar controlada por la curiosidad más que nada.

Y tal y como sucedió la primera vez, estaba allí el pequeño río, por el cual Chara no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad, fue con la caña de pescar, y la cogió, tirando del hilo.

Efectivamente, era una foto del mismo monstruo de aquellos tiempos, pero este se veía enojado, levantando el dedo del medio, al darla vuelta, estaba una frase completamente distinta.

 _"¡vete a la mierda! ¡este es mí número! ¡vamos a pelear hijo de puta!"_

La chica de suéter verde y raya dorada se sintió molesta, mientras devolvía la fotografía al agua, molesta, como le hubiese gustado darle una golpiza a ese miserable, pero luego recordó las lecciones de su amado, y calmó su humor.

Chara: debes sentirte afortunado amigo, si no, te patearía el trasero-susurró volviendo por donde vino, y yendo por el camino de la izquierda, esta vez no se encontró con Sans y Papyrus como ya anticipaba, no tuvo ningún problema en continuar su camino, con solo ver las apariencias de los hermanos esqueleto y sus actitudes supo perfectamente que pelear contra ambos sería muy duro, justo como Toriel...pero...¿qué clase de ataques tendría el comediante?, si ya pelear contra él en love 1, era extremadamente difícil, ahora lo sería más, ya que pudo aguantar un ataque de 1204 de daño, ¿cuál era su vida actual?.

La estación de madera de Papyrus estaba allí también, pero se veía mucho mejor construida y más amenazante debido a los colores negros y rojos, además de poseer pinchos metálicos en los bordes puestos con toda la intención de lastimar a quienes se acercasen sin cuidado, pero solo tuvo que pegar unos pasos para que...

 **[¡Snowdrake te ataca!]**

Frente a Chara, apareció Snowdrake, pero era diferente, en vez de ser de colores celestes y siempre estar animado, era de colores rojizos escarlata con gris y tenía una mirada amenazante.

La susodicha vio sus comandos, encontrándose con que igual que antes, estaba la opción de broma, pero en vez de apretarla, decidió no hacerlo, primero debía de reír de alguna broma que él le dijera, por lo que para saltar su turno, presionó **MERCY**.

Snowdrake: ¡te transformare en un queso!-exclamó mientras nieve levitaba y se transformaba en estalactitas, las cuales fueron hacia Chara.

Dreemurr se sorprendió, ¿acaso a él no le gustaban los chistes en este mundo extraño?.

Pero concentrándose en esquivar decidió por pegar un barrido a la derecha, para esquivar las estalactitas de manera fácil, siendo su turno otra vez, vio su menú de actuar, ¿qué tal un chiste?.

Chara: cielos, parece que tienes el ánimo congelado-bromeó guiñándole el ojo derecho.

 **[A Snowdrake no le hace gracia tu chiste, la velocidad de los ataques de Snowdrake aumentó]**

Snowdrake: ¡odio los chistes!-exclamó furioso, mientras ahora los clásicos copos de nieve que usaba salían, pero esta vez estaban congelados, siendo como estrellas ninja, las cuales lanzó a la ojiroja.

Ella tuvo que pensar rápido, pues la velocidad de las susodichas era enorme, por lo que en un movimiento arriesgado, Chara corrió hacia los copos de nieve, y sorpresivamente, pegó un salto preciso, saltando en medio de ambos, ya que había lanzado dos grupos unidos, pero logró esquivarlos, cayendo a la nieve de pie.

Chara: wow, ¿eso realmente pasó?-susurró sorprendida de si misma por la enorme precisión que tuvo al esquivar el nuevo ataque de snowdrake-(bien chara, piensa, si este Snowdrake no le gustan las bromas...¿qué le gustará?)-la ojirroja vio su menú de comandos, pero nuevamente, **[Reír]** y **[Bromear]**...nada más-(maldición...creo que deberé de seguir tratando).

 **[Bromear]**

Chara: tu humor está muy caliente, deberías de helarte un poco-comentó guiñándole el ojo derecho nuevamente.

 **[Snowdrake se ve molesto, pero hay algo más, ¡su velocidad aumenta más!]**

Snowdrake: ¡YO ODIO LOS CHISTES!-gritó con ira evidente, volviendo a lanzar los copos de nieve congelados otra vez, sumándole las oleadas.

La chica de suéter verde se determinó, corriendo hacia la oleada de copos de nieve de su mundo, colocándose debajo de esta para esquivarla, y además tirándose al suelo para esquivar los copos de nieve estrellas, pero el ataque no terminó allí, unas balas de nieve fueron en su dirección, intercalando entre naranja y celeste.

Primero vinieron tres celestes, y luego tres naranjas, facil por ahora, pero era obvio que se complicaría.

Chara: cielos, por que tan obsesionado con cortarme en pedazos? deberías de despedazar el mal animo.

 **[Snowdrake hace una expresión mezclada entre tristeza y ira, él solloza]**

Snowdrake: Y-YOOO….¡ODIO LOS CHISTES!-exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los ataques fueron exactamente los mismos, solo que las balas esta vez fueron más rapidas y si fueron intercaladas entre naranja y celeste.

Chara: UGHT!-la ojirroja no pudo evitar recibir la última, que súbitamente cambió de color celeste a naranja, restándole 3 a su Hp, dejándola con 7/10-(al parecer las bromas si surten efecto...¿será algún tipo de caso de negación?)-pensó mientras presionaba por última vez broma-¿Cómo se dice disparar un arma en árabe? Aivala Bala.

Snowdrake: hehehe snif snif...sob sob hehe...hehe...-la avecilla se puso a reír para luego ponerse a llorar.

La ojirroja se sintió mal, abrió su menú de comandos, y vio que en [ACTUAR] había una nueva opción sobre Snowdrake, **[consolar]** , la cual no dudó en apretar.

 **[Consuelas a Snowdrake, el pequeño llora en tu hombro]**

Tras un poco de lágrimas, Chara se sentó frente a Snowdrake, quien ahora estaba más calmado, el combate había terminado, y era momento de hablar.

Chara: cuéntame de tus problemas...¿por qué lloras con las bromas?-preguntó pesando en el padre del susodicho, quizás él tuviese algo que ver al respecto.

La avecilla carmín miró al suelo, mientras abría su piquito para empezar a hablar.

Snowdrake: mi papá...él es un comediante también, y yo quería ser como él...pero dijo que yo nunca podría decir bromas buenas que le gustasen a la gente...-respondió mientras entraba en mayor detalles.

 _Flash Back:_

 _Snowdrake: las bromas no snown ningún problema!-bromeó ligeramente en ingles el chico pájaro a su padre, quien era exactamente igual a él pero de mayor tamaño y con un par de lentes blancos, además de tonos más oscuros._

 _Snowdraked: se supone que eso sea gracioso?-preguntó frunciendo el seño, mientras tomaba al pequeño de la cabeza-tus broma son patéticas! deberías dejar de intentarlo! YO soy el único comediante en esta casa! TÚ ERES SOLO UN MÍSERO COPIÓN SIN IMAGINACIÓN! NUNCA PODRÍAS HACER REÍR A ALGUIEN!-gritó con verdadera molestia, soltándole._

 _El pequeño cayó al suelo, y se fue llorando, ¿por qué?...¿por qué todos eran tan malvados?, no lo entendía...así como tampoco comprendía el por que su propio padre se desquitaba con él por el hecho de que su madre nunca hubiese vuelto tras ir con la doctora alphys._

 _Quizás su padre tenía razón, quizás el nunca sería un buen comediante...quizás...quizás el debía ser como todos los demás y odiar...si, era lo mejor...odiar a las bromas, odiar a su padre, odiar a todos los monstruos._

 _Odiar era lo correcto, por que era lo que hacían todos los demás...y la mayoría manda a que dirección ir...la mayoría siempre tiene la razón._

 _ **¿cierto?.**_

 _Fin Flashback._

Dreemurr se sorprendió por el relato, si bien Snowdrake y su padre no se llevaban muy bien en su mundo, por lo menos sabía que su padre siempre quiso arreglar las cosas con su hijo, pero en este caso era todo lo contrario, su padre odiaba a su hijo y viceversa.

Chara:...sabes? no tienes que ser o hacer lo que sean y hagan los demás-dijo sonriéndole amigablemente-debes ser tu mismo, para ser realmente feliz, así sea no les guste a los demás, es tu vida y tú eliges como vivirla, por que es por tu bien, no por el de los demás-dio sabiamente un consejo para poderle ayudar.

La avecilla miró a la ojirroja, para luego sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos y frotó levemente su cabeza contra el hombro de la castaña.

Snowdrake: gracias...te lo agradezco mucho, de todo corazón...¡me siento mucho mejor!, ¡iré a escribir bromas para que papá vea que soy mucho mejor que él y esté orgulloso de mí y finalmente pueda quererme!-exclamó con una sonrisa.

 **[Snowdrake te está perdonando]**

La hijastra de los reyes del subsuelo sonrió mientras presionaba [Mercy], el combate terminó, y Snowdrake se fue, contento, y no era el único.

Chara: Frisk-susurró tocando su mitad de corazón-tenías razón...ahora estoy más cerca-susurró sonriendo de felicidad, reanudando su caminata por Snowdin, viendo el puesto de guardia real de Papyrus que tanta curiosidad le daba,.

 _"VEO QUE OBSERVAS MI ESTACIÓN DE VIGÍA, YO EH PODIDO CONSTRUIR ESTO POR MI PROPIA CUENTA SIN LA AYUDA DE NADIE, DESPUES DE TODO SOY EL MALÉVOLO PAPYRUS, EL SEGUNDO AL MANDO DE LA GUARDIA REAL"_

Dreemurr suspiró, si, este Papyrus tenía un gran, gran ego muy gigantesco, si su memoria no fallaba mal, unos pasos más adelante se encontraría con Doggo, cosa que no fue errónea al ver un puesto de guardia también de color negro, al poner un pie frente a la susodicha, el perro tal y como en su mundo salió, y como todos los demás, era distinto, en vez de traer una camiseta rosada con una cara de perro y unos pantalones de color amarillo con manchas caes, traía una chaqueta de cuero de color negra con púas en los hombros, una camiseta roja con un lobo con un hueso en la boca con manchas negras que representaban sangre, además unos pantalones de color rojo y botas negras.

Doggo: TE VI MOVERTE MISERABLE!-exclamó mientras sacaba de las fundas que tenía en su cinturón un par de cuchillos, los cuales se prendieron en magia rojiza.

El alma de Chara salió a flote, al parecer este Doggo no tenía tan mala vista como el de su mundo.

El perro de rojiza chaqueta comenzó a lanzar estocadas a Chara, quien comenzó a esquivarlas sorprendida, por la repentina velocidad de los ataques del fumador de galletas, sintiéndose como si fuera ella Sans en esta ocasión.

ZACK.

Chara: WOW!-la ojirroja se sorprendió al tirarse al suelo para esquivar una cortada a su cabeza.

Finalmente fue su turno, vio su menú de comandos, **[Acariciar]** , **[Chequear]** , **[Provocar]**...No había nada más, por lo que como con Snowdrake, debía seguir el mismo patrón que hizo Frisk, eligiendo **[Acariciar]** , tocó dulcemente la cabeza de Doggo.

Doggo: ¡¿cómo te atreves?!-exclamó enfureciéndose más, **[el ataque de Doggo subió, la velocidad de Doggo subió!]**.

El perro de negruzco y blanco pelaje invocó sus espadas mágicas de colores celestes, pero había algo nuevo, el ataque naranja, las cuales fueron mandadas hacia Chara como una lluvia.

Chara: ¡oh maldición!-la chica se quejó y ahora había comenzado a correr por el campo de batalla para esquivar los ataques.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

La tierra comenzó a quebrarse por la caída de las espadas, Chara corría a través de estas esquivándolas, tanto como las rocas y la nieve que se alzaban por el impacto.

CRASH CRASH CRASH.

Una de las rocas que se quebró del piso por las espadas de Doggo fue hacia este, quien con un movimiento de sus cuchillos y aplicando magia, extendió las hojas de estos, y con un leve movimiento de manos.

ZACK! CRAAAASH

La cortó en dos pedazos, los cuales pegando un par de patadas lanzó a Chara de manera definitiva para terminar la oleada de ataques.

Chara: CARAJO!-exclamó viendo una leve separación entre ambas mitades, recordando lo que hizo con anterioridad con los copos de nieve congelados de Snowdrake-(por favor que funcione!)-pensó mientras corría a los pedazos y saltaba entre estos, y con una gran precisión y suerte, consiguió pasar entre ambas partes sin ser dañada, las mitades fueron al bosque y chocaron contra un par de arboles, causando una explosión de tierra y polvo detrás de Chara, quien cayó de pie mientras se movía su cabello como en una película de acción-(me siento como en un ánime!)-pensó sintiéndose genial y con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas y el alma.

 **[ACT], [Acariciar]**

Pegando un salto y esquivando unos cuchillazos a su pierna derecha, la ojirroja logró alcanzar la cabeza de Doggo, para darle una pequeña caricia junto a un par de palmaditas.

 **[Doggo se enfurece, lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, ¡su ataque sube, su rapidez sube!]**

Doggo: ¡DEJA DE ACARICIARME!, ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES!-exclamó comenzando una nueva serie de estocadas en dirección a la chica.

Chara comenzó a hacer equilibrio con ayuda de sus pies para moverse de izquierda a derecha mientras retrocedía, cuidadosamente, solo conocía la magia verde, la celeste y la naranja, pero no conocía la roja y con solo verla sabía que era peligrosa.

Doggo: DEJA DE MOVERTE!-gritó mientras varias espadas mágicas aparecían alrededor de Chara, y iban hacia ella.

Primero una tanda de espadas celestes, Chara pegó una patada a Doggo para alejarle de ella y poder quedarse quieta para que la magia celeste no le dañase, sin embargo nuevamente este se lanzó a atacarla de manera continua mientras una tanda naranja iba hacia ambos, pero debido a que Chara retrocedía de manera constante y Doggo caminaba hacia ella de manera constante también, a ninguno le afectó.

El perro negruzco comenzó a cansarse debido a las rápidas estocadas de manera continua que estaba dando, Dreemurr comenzó a darse cuenta de esto, este combate no duraría mucho más.

 **[ACT], [ACARICIAR!]**

Nuevamente le tocó la cabeza dulcemente, al parecer Doggo se enfureció, algo tenía con las caricias si tanto las odiaba, pues sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Doggo: ¡DETENTE! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME HAGAS DAÑO NUNCA MÁS!-exclamó mientras en un desesperado intento por destruirla, pegaba una patada al suelo.

CRASH!

El suelo se partió en pedazos, escombros y nieve se levantaron y aprovechando esto, Doggo comenzó a lanzárselos a Chara.

Chara: es en serio?!-preguntó mientras pegaba una voltereta para esquivar los escombros de tierra que iban hacia ella.

BRAM! BRAM BRAM! BRAM!

Eran los sonidos que se oían al ser estrelladas las rocas contra los arboles después de que Chara las esquivase.

¿Qué clase de trauma le habían dejado a ese pobre monstruo con las caricias como para que de un momento a otro estuviese tan determinado a hacerla añicos solo por un mísero toqueteo?

El ataque no había terminado, tras que Doggo lanzase los cuatro escombros, juntó sus dos cuchillos en una X, y al separarlos, una ola de energía con la misma forma fue hacia ella.

Chara: MALDICION!-contra todo pronóstico la chica terminó esquivándola, pero para su sorpresa, la X comenzó a seguirla como si fuese un misil rastreador, por lo que Chara comenzó a correr rápidamente, con su HP actual no podría aguantar un ataque de esa magnitud, la ola de energía era rápida, tenía que pensar en algo pronto o todo su progreso actual se iría al diablo.

Fue entonces cuando vio uno de los escombros aún intacto, su cabeza generó una rápida idea que ojalá funcionase, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a la roca, Chara logró impulsarse y corrió sobre esta, pegando un salto justo cuando la oleada de energía chocó contra el escombro que había utilizado.

BOOOOOM

La castaña usó sus brazos para poder cubrir su rostro de las pequeñas partículas, mientras caía al suelo, impresionada de que su idea hubiese funcionado.

Chara: ¡vamos!, ¡déjame ayudarte!-pidió ofreciéndole la mano-no se que es lo que te ah sucedido para que seas así, pero realmente quiero saber que te pasa!.

El guardia real de chaqueta negra se sorprendió ante esto, ¿acaso ella no quería lastimarle?.

Doggo: no...¡NO, DEBE SER UN TRUCO!-exclamó mientras sacaba de una bolsa que tenía en el cinturón unas galletas de perro, además de un encendedor, prendiéndolas-TOMA ESTO!-tras anunciarlo, lanzó tres de aquellas.

BOM BOM BOM

Chara pegó un salto hacia atras, mientras se sorprendía por el nuevo ataque que poseía esta versión de Doggo, ¿galletas de perro explosivas? era bastante novedoso esa técnica.

Dreemurr empezó a evadir nuevamente las galletas explosivas que eran lanzadas hacia ella sin parar, estando emocionada internamente pues, al parecer todos en este mundo extraño poseían nuevos ataques, aunque, ¿de Sans y Papyrus? lo dudaba mucho ya que no se podían hacer muchas cosas con los huesos y no es como si los esqueletos tuviesen otras cosas con las que poder atacar, pero si uno lo pensaba mejor, ataques con Ketchup, espaguetthi, la roca mascota de Sans y las figuras de acción de papyrus podrían ser ataques interesantes desde cierto punto de vista.

BOM BOM BOM! CRASH CRASH CRASH!

La lluvia de galletas explosivas terminó, Doggo estaba cansado, se le notaba por el sudor que le recorría el rostro, era el momento de terminar todo.

Chara: por favor...se que te cuesta confiar-dijo acercándose a él, abriendo los brazos-pero te prometo, yo no te haré daño...cree en mi!.

El perro negruzco con blanco se sorprendió, ¿había aún gente buena en este lugar?...pero Undyne...les había dicho que no fuesen buenos con nadie nunca más, por que ser bueno era de gente débil, y ser débil llevaba a la muerte...pero entonces...¿por qué esa mocosa no atacaba?...podría...intentarlo.

Doggo:...hmp...está bien-tras sacar una galleta de perro y prenderla para fumarla, se sentó en la nieve en pose de meditación frente a ella-te daré algo de mi valioso tiempo.

Aquella batalla entre ambos terminó, el alma de Chara volvió a su pecho, para que luego esta también se sentase frente a Doggo, era hora de hablar.

Chara:...cuenta, ¿qué sucede con las caricias?-interrogó recordando como con cada ligero "pat pat" su ira aumentaba así como su determinación para destruirla.

El perro de negruzca prenda suspiró, mientras aspiraba su galleta y botaba el humo.

Doggo: mis amigos...bueno, mis compañeros mejor dicho, cuando éramos cachorros, nos dábamos caricias unos a otros-dijo mirando su mano-así.

¡PAT!

 **-0.1**

Chara: ¡AUCH!-la joven se sujetó el rostro con un poco de dolor, Doggo le había dado una cachetada, pero lejos de estar molesta, entendió el problema, pero se quedó callada para dejarle continuar.

Doggo: entonces fue cuando comencé a odiar las caricias...una y otra vez-respondió haciendo un gesto de ira-¡PAT PAT PAT! y dolía...dolía mucho...entonces me prometí no volver a dejar que nadie volviese a acariciarme-terminó de relatar mientras volvía a expulsar aire de su hocico.

Chara: oh, ¡no, no! estas equivocado, esos que te daban no eran caricias, a eso se le llama palmazos-dijo sonriéndole-estas son caricias de verdad-tras esto, la ojirroja acarició dulcemente las orejas del perro negruzco.

Doggo: ¿eh?...oye...no está mal-susurró cerrando los ojos, sus orejas se movían levemente-así que esto son caricias realmente verdad?...gracias-el guardia real de cuchillos sonrió mientras se ponía de pie-agradezco tu ayuda...ahora siento que dejé caer un peso de mi espalda.

Tras esto, Doggo volvió a su puesto de guardia a dormir, la ojirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, ¡las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien!.

Y como en su mundo original, Chara llegó a unos pasos más adelante, a unos montoncitos de galletas de perro, pero contrario a su mundo, estas no estaban a medio fumar, estaban a medio llenar de pólvora y hasta mecha tenían.

Chara:...alguien ah estado preparando granadas galleta-susurró con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Pocos metros más adelante estaba Sans, la oojirroja recordó que aquí era donde hablaba del ataque celeste, cuando ya Frisk había aprendido a esquivarlo por Doggo quien decía "solo puedo ver cosas que se mueven", aunque este veía literalmente todo.

Sans: hola mocosa-saludó el sudoroso esqueleto de negra chaqueta al verla, la ojirroja frunció el seño al recordar como él la llamó hacía poco-no sé qué clases de trucos hayas echado en el jefazo para que te dejase vivir...pero debe significar que eres muy especial...así que vine para darte un consejo, si vez alguna vez un ataque rojo, más vale que hagas todo lo que tengas a la mano para esquivarlo como sea, porque si te toca...bueno, digamos que no pasaras un buen rato.

Dreemurr se sorprendió por eso, ¿un ataque rojo?, jamás había escuchado de él, pero si Doggo utilizaba ataques celestes, significaba que en efecto había un nuevo poder entre el repertorio de técnicas de los monstruos del subsuelo, por lo que debía tener cuidado, si Sans se lo estaba advirtiendo en un mundo donde no hay ni un solo amigo, significaba problemas muy serios.

Chara: agradezco tu advertencia, Sans-la chica reanudó su viaje sin problemas, aún sintiendo sobre ella la mirada atenta del esqueleto de negra vestimenta, esta vez incómoda, nunca supo como se sentía Frisk con los constantes acosos de Sans debido a su teletransportación y por consiguiente, aparición en todos lados, pero con este nuevo Sans, de una apariencia y actitud sádica, si que ella por lo menos se sentía incómoda eh intranquila.

No muchos pasos fueron dados por la joven de suéter verde, solo para que apareciese Lesser Dog, también apareciese, diferente como todos los demás, su armadura gris era ahora de color rojo, su pelaje blanco era de color negro, y su escudo traía la delta rune, pero con alas de murciélago.

Chara:...¿Lesser Dog?-susurró sorprendida por la apariencia del perrito de cuello infinito, sin embargo el guardia real frunció el seño, para luego pegar un ladrido y sacar su espada.

La batalla había iniciado, sin embargo, el monstruo del subsuelo agitó su arma afilada, haciéndola girar levemente, la hoja de esta se había cubierto de hielo, y pegando el corte susodicho a la tierra, tanto la hoja como el hielo que la recubría chocaron en la nieve.

ZRACK ZRACK ZRACK!

El suelo comenzó a romperse, debido a que un camino de picos helados comenzó a ir tras la ojirroja, Dreemurr empezó a correr de nueva cuenta, evadiendo el camino de estacas de hielo que parecía seguirla como si no hubiese un final, sin embargo se detuvo.

Chara: ¿qué tal una caricia?-ofreció yendo hacia él, y acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza.

SACK!

Sin embargo, por respuesta Chara recibió un espadazo que por poco y cortaba su cabeza, pero de manera afortunada solo perdió unos cuantos mechones de su cabello.

Chara: por favor, ¡tranquilo!-pidió mientras empuñaba un cuchillo mágico y bloqueaba un espadazo de Lesser Dog a su cuerpo.

CLANK

La princesa de los monstruos rápidamente se agachó, esquivando otro espadazo a su cuerpo, y rodando por la nieve, logró dar rápidamente la vuelta a Lesser Dog, por lo que le acarició otra vez la cabeza, pero su cuello no creció, en su lugar se le movió la cola un poco, pero aún así se agarró a su espalda, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Lesser Dog: arrhfffhf!-el animal negruzco se removía de ira, mientras su cuello finalmente se alargaba, pero solo un poco para intentar sacudírsela de él.

Chara: ¡p-por favor!, ¡d-detente! s-solo quiero ayudarte!-rogó mientras le acariciaba y besaba tanto la nuca como el cuello, buscando que entendiese que no buscaba hacerle daño.

Lesser Dog: GUAARGH!-el perro dejó de mover su cuello, deteniendo su movimiento hacia adelante, la castaña no se sujetó bien y salió volando de su cuello, para luego caer en la nieve.

PUF!

El cuerpo de la estudiante sonó debido al choque con la nieve, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, solo para ver como copos de nieve se arremolinaban alrededor de la hoja de Lesser Dog, el aire se sentía mucho más helado que antes.

Chara: (¿que está haciendo?)-pensó con algo de sudor recorriéndole la cabeza, algo no estaba bien, destellos celestes salían de la espada del guardia real.

Lesser Dog: arf arf...AAAUUUUUUUU!-y bajando con todas sus fuerzas su espada, Chara presintió que era mejor moverse a un lado, esquivando una gigantesca ola de energía congelante que destruyó toda la zona por la cual el arma había apuntado.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Una gran destrucción fue creada, la ojirroja se sorprendió al mirar detrás de ella, en efecto, toda la zona había sido destruida y congelada, rocas, arboles, incluso la misma nieve, era increíble.

Chara: tienes un gran poder, debo admitirlo-desafió poniéndose de pie, sus ojos brillaron al igual que su alma-¡PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE NI TÚ NI NADIE ME DERROTE!-tras pegar su grito de guerra, Dreemurr volvió a enfrentarse al perro de colores negruzcos, empuñando su cuchillo.

¡CLANK CLANK CLANK!

Las armas de ambos combatientes chocaron tres veces, Lesser Dog movía su espada con maestría, así como usaba su escudo para bloquear los cuchillazos de Chara, justo como ella quería, no buscaba lastimarle, buscaba cansarle, el haber utilizado aquel ataque congelante había drenado mucho de su energía, podía sentirlo.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que Lesser fuese a rendirse, ahora utilizando su escudo en el suelo obligó a la primera a mantener distancia de él, debido a lo peligroso del susodicho, sin embargo, en vez de continuar atacándola, se puso en guardia, detrás de su escudo.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntarse de nueva cuenta cuál era su propósito, seis orificios fueron revelados en la barrera metálica, y seis puntas rojas se asomaron del interior de esta, eran misiles pequeños puestos en el escudo para efectuar ataques a distancia.

Lesser: ¡ARF!-efectuando un ladrido, los misiles fueron disparados a Dreemurr, quien esta vez empezó a correr por el campo nevado, en busca de evadir los proyectiles explosivos.

¡TAP TAP TAP TAP!

Chara corría a paso rápido, sintiendo como uno de estos estaba cerca, pegó un salto para lograr evadir la explosión.

BUM BUM BUM

Dos misiles estallaron en pedazos, debido a su cercanía con el primero, restando tres, los cuales aún iban detrás suyo, su mente maquinó una idea precisa para poder lograr contrarrestar a los susodichos.

Extendió su mano derecha, tres cuchillos mágicos de un tono rojizo salieron de esta, la joven de piel clara se dio la vuelta, viendo detrás de ella a los últimos perseguidores metálicos, apuntó su mano a estos y al cerrar la palma, los tres cuchillos fueron en su dirección, chocando.

BUM BUM BUM, ZAP ZAP ZAP

La magia fue destruida por las explosiones, Chara vio a Lesser quien ahora volvía a empuñar su escudo en su mano derecha y su espada en la izquierda, visiblemente cansado, pero no derrotado, esta vez la espada nuevamente empezaba a brillar en celeste, más magia criogénica, pegando tres cortes al aire, olas del mismo color fueron en busca de Chara, quien esta vez, contraatacó también, con el mismo truco.

ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK...KABOM KABOM KABOM

Al chocar ambas magias opuestas, una nube de pólvo había sido generada por los impactos, impidiendo la vista a ambos combatientes, mejor dicho a Lesser Dog, quien no podía ver a Chara, ella tampoco, pero podía sentir su alma, y pegó carrera entre la nube gris.

Chara: ¡TE TENGO!-alertó mientras salía de sorpresa con un salto para llegar a él, Lesser se sorprendió al no esperarla, pero aún tenía un truco bajo su pelaje, presionó un botón en el escudo...y...

¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

¡Toda la orilla había sido cubierta por cuchillas, las cuales empezaron a girar a gran velocidad!, Dreemurr aún incrédula apenas alcanzó a coger un cuchillo mágico de su palma, con el cual bloqueó las cuchillas que por poco y le cortaban la mano, un sonido metálico de maquinaria sonaba con dificultad, el mecanismo intentaba continuar con su mortal función.

Más no fue posible para el monstruo continuar con su ataque, pues en un arriesgado movimiento, Chara cogió el escudo por una de las zonas donde no había cuchillas, aún manteniéndolas detenidas logró quitárselo y lanzarlo lejos, dejándole solamente con su espada para poder luchar.

Lesser Dog: ¡GUARRGH!-el animal de negro pelaje gruñó de ira al ver que solo le restaba una de sus armas para poder combatir, sudor bajaba por su cuerpo, estaba cansado, muy cansado por el desgaste mágico que estaba empleando así como su maquinaria más mortal.

Chara: por favor-ofreció abriendo sus brazos, con un rostro de súplica-cree en mis palabras...no quiero lastimarte...quiero ayudarte...a pesar de todos tus intentos por causarme mal, yo te perdono.

No podía entenderlo, por más que lo intentase no comprendía la piedad de esa humana...algo no estaba bien...¿por qué?...¿por qué sus ojos estaban llorosos?...no...no...¡NO!, ¡ESTO NO ERA COMO DEBÍA SER, EN ESTE MUNDO ES ASESINAR Y SER ASESINADO, ESA ERA LA LÓGICA DE TODO ESTE MUNDO, LO QUE MANTENÍA VIVO! y debía saber, de una u otra manera, que la piedad solo llevaba a la muerte.

Lesser Dog: ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!-con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba, intentó acabar con todo dando un último ataque con su espada al torso de la joven de rosadas mejillas, pero no pudo lograrlo, pues una barrera de cuchillos rojos detuvo el arma-aff...aarrrf...auuuu~...auuuuu~

El enemigo empezó a llorar, su mente y moralidad estaban hechas pedazos, su espada había caído al suelo ya que no tenía más fuerza de voluntad para luchar, sintiendo que iba a morir, solo podía llorar esperando el final que estaba seguro, esa humana le brindaría.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Los pasos eran lentos, más y más cerca, más cerca...hasta que se detuvieron, sin embargo, el golpe final jamás llegó.

PAF

En su lugar, dos brazos suaves se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, sorprendido, Lesser abrió los ojos, solo para ver como Chara le estaba abrazando con cariño y afecto,, sin ni una intención asesina o oculta detrás de ella.

Chara: tranquilo...-susurró sonriéndole amistosamente-yo no soy tu enemigo...ven...déjame enseñarte-murmuró contenta, acercando su mano a su frente de manera lenta, Lesser se asustó, pero el contacto entre ambos finalmente llegó, no había ni un poco de dolor, lo cual impactó a Lesser Dog, quien no conocía nada sobre esta sensación, la mano de la joven de piel blanca empezaba a moverse dulcemente en su pelaje, de manera cariñosa y suave.

Lesser Dog:...Mmmhp...Mmmhp...¡Wof wof!-rápidamente hizo caso a sus instintos perrunos y le agarró gusto a la acción, su cuello se estiró un poco mientras se le movía la cola, ladrando y gimiendo de gusto, la chica de rosadas mejillas sonrió feliz.

Chara: ¿Vez?, no duele ni un poquito-respondió retirando su mano-se llama acariciar...¡y es una forma de demostrar afecto y amistad!-exclamó con sus ojos brillándole de emoción y felicidad al ver que finalmente todo el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena.

El monstruo estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo maravillado, su mundo y perspectiva habían sido abiertos y aclarados, quizás en este mundo no era asesinar o ser asesinado, quizás realmente podía haber amor y amistad en un mundo cruel como en el que su rey les había ordenado vivir.

Lesser Dog:...slurp~-el pero lamió dulcemente el rostro de Chara, para luego irse a buscar gente con la que compartir sus nuevos ideales.

Dreemurr sonrió felizmente, lo estaba logrando, a paso lento pero seguro cambiaba el corazón y alma de estos monstruos a un modo similar al que lo tenían los monstruos de su mundo.

Entonces vio los dos caminos que originalmente llevaban a el puzzle de Papyrus del laberinto invisible, y el otro, el desvío hacia el hombre de nieve que quería transportar parte de su nieve lejos para conocer el mundo, un pensamiento y deseos de curiosidad no pudieron evitar invadir su cabeza.

¿El hombre de nieve también sería maligno?

La pregunta era tentadora, y si quería lograr una ruta pacifista verdadera primero, debía perdonar a absolutamente todos, estaba claro, debía ir con él. Pero no alcanzó a pegar ni dos pasos cuando un brote salió del suelo.

Flowey: ¡C-Chara!, ¡detente!-alertó la florecilla dorada, apareciendo tras un largo tiempo de estar ausente-¿qué es lo que te ocurre?, ¡no puedes perdonar a los monstruos!-Asriel parecía asustado y preocupado por su hermana mayor, la ojirroja se sorprendió al verle y se asustó un poco puesto que no se esperó su aparición.

Chara: Asriel, vete de mi camino-dijo agachándose, siempre supo que Asriel les estuvo siguiendo durante su trayecto en el subsuelo, a Frisk le costó muchísimo tiempo el averiguarlo pero a ella no, al parecer aquí también era una especie de "acosador"-no puedes detenerme, y nadie ah podido hasta el momento...lo siento, pero esto es algo que debo hacer-y sin decir más, volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba el hombre de nieve, recordando que debía mantener las apariencias lo mayor posible.

Flowey: ¡Chara!...oh hamburguesas-murmuró molesto, viendo impotente al ver que realmente no tenía forma de hacer que volviese atrás, volviendo a sumergirse en la tierra para poder mantenerse seguro y seguirla.

Entonces finalmente estuvo frente a frente a el hombre de nieve, quien no se veía diferente en lo absoluto, mejor dicho...solo era una pila de nieve, sin rostro, pues le faltaban la nariz y los dos puntos de carbon que originalmente eran sus ojos.

Chara:...extraño-comentó más para sí misma, pero entonces, antes de que pudiese acercarse más...

¡PUOM!

Un muro de nieve se alzó del suelo detrás de ella, en medio de los dos pinos, la salida había sido bloqueada por nieve que se había transformado en hielo, reforzado con rocas.

Entonces, con un sonido de tierra removiéndose, de la cara del hombre de nieve surgieron sus ojos y su nariz, en vez de tener la expresión feliz de siempre, tenía una de enojo.

Snowman: ¿cómo osas a entrar en mi hogar?-preguntó con evidente ira, no iba a dejar que esa acción quedase impune-¡tendré que darte una lección!.

La ojirroja se sorprendió al ver que ahora el pacífico hombrecillo helado era su siguiente enemigo, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver como comenzaba a haber una tormenta de nieve.

 **[Una tormenta se origina...¿qué has hecho?]**

Dreemurr fue obligada a cubrirse con sus brazos su rostro, viendo incrédula como alrededor del hombre de nieve quien tenía sus ojos brillando en celeste comenzaban a originarse estacas de hielo, copos de hielo de gran tamaño como si fuesen las balas amistosas de Asriel, y estrellas congeladas.

 **[¡El rey del hielo está en tu contra!]**

Tras el aviso, la batalla dio inicio, la tormenta movía fuertemente el cabello y sueter de Chara, quien al estar quieta aunque fuese unos minutos, era cubierta de una delgada capa de hielo.

Chara: ¡maldición!-exclamó generando un cuchillo mágico, con el cual logró quitarse la capa de hielo de las piernas y volver a moverse-(no puedo quedarme quieta)-dedujo recordando como pocos segundos sin moverse había sido inmovilizada.

El aire se estaba enfriando, sus ojos se estaban nublando por todo el hielo, para empeorar las cosas, las balas de hielo comenzaron a ir en su contra.

¡TRACKA TRACKA TRACKA TRACKA!

Como si fuese una metralleta de munición ilimitada, las balas de hielo empezaron a ser disparadas por el hombre de nieve a Chara, quien hacía uso de todas sus extremidades para poder hacer movimientos rápidos y lograr esquivar los ataques de su nuevo rival en los campos de nieve, como si fuese una gimnasta, giraba, daba piruetas y saltos, pero sus movimientos empezaban a ser lentos.

Chara: (¿q-que me está pasando?)-pensó helada, al suspirar podía ver su aliento, la mueca del hombre de nieve finalmente se puso feliz, pero era una sonrisa de pura maldad.

Snowman: ¡HA HA HA, AHORA MORIRAS CONGELADA COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS!-exclamó mientras la tormenta de nieve aumentaba en intensidad, el aire estaba tan helado que el cuerpo de Chara empezaba a congelarse aún estando en movimiento.

Chara: ¡NO!-gritó cayendo al suelo debido a que medio brazo estaba cubierto por hielo, Dreemurr había perdido el rosa natural de sus mejillas, estaba impresionada, ¿qué clase de cryokinesis era esta?.

Snowman: ya basta...¡MUERE!-ordenó el soberano de toda la nieve, mientras incontables estrellas iban hacia Chara, incluyendo las balas de nieve y varias estacas.

La primer humana intentaba desesperada poder moverse, pero entonces, al mirar al frente, solo pudo contemplar todos los ataques que iban hacia ella...

¡ZRACK ZRACK ZRACK ZRACK ZRACK!

Todo su cuerpo recibía de llenos los impactos, su HP descendió inmediatamente de 7 a 0, sus brazos fueron cortados por las estrellas de nieve, su cuerpo fue transformado en un queso por todas las estacas que se clavaron en ella...y finalmente...Chara Dreemurr cayó al suelo.

Chara:...(perdóname Frisk)-pensó con los últimos vestigios de vida que tenía-(no puedo salvarte...y tampoco puedo salvarme...)

Y con ese último pensamiento, la princesa de los monstruos cayó al suelo, aceptando la muerte.

 **[Dejas que el frío te consuma...y mueres...]**

.

.

.

Frisk lloraba fuertemente al estar frente a Omega Flowey, tenía razón...estaba solo...pero...pero...

 **[Llamas por ayuda...y yo vengo a tu rescate]**

Un par de brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras abría sus ojitos, mirando atras, aún si no podía verla, podía sentirla, a su lado...siempre a su lado.

Chara: **[por favor...nunca dejes de luchar]** -susurró con los ojos cerrados- **[yo siempre...siempre voy a estar contigo...]**

El alma rojiza del castaño comenzaba a brillar, Flowey estaba impresionado por lo que estaba viendo, ¿ese niño aún tenía fuerzas? sin embargo, no era el único, las otras seis almas también estaban viendo con incredulidad todo el poder y la determinación del pequeño.

 **[¡Estas lleno de determinación!]**

Chara: [solo recuerda Frisk...]-tranquilizó, tomándole la mano, mirando a quien alguna vez fue su hermano menor, y ahora su mayor obstáculo, todo por su culpa.

 ** _"tú nunca estarás solo"_**

.

.

.

El aire se sentía caliente, el hombre de nieve se sorprendió al ver como del cadáver de esa mocosa empezaba a salir una brillante y potente luz roja.

(Inserten: "Undertale: Megalo Strike Back (Epic Orchestral Suite by Tristan Gray)" )

Snowman: ¡!, ¿q-qué está pasando?-murmuró sin poder creer nada de lo que veía, esa humana estaba muerta, ¿cómo era posible?.

 **[Pese a todo lo que te ah sucedido...pese a toda la muerte que te aguarda...tú te rehúsas]**

La joven empezó a levantarse, todas las tecnicas de hielo a su alrededor se derretían, de su cuerpo emanaba un enorme calor, su alma brillaba fuertemente, su mitad de corazón, con todas sus fuerzas se había reconstruido.

Chara:...no dejaré...que tú...ni nadie...¡me derrote!-dijo mirandole con sus ojos brillantes de determinación, su alma volvió a entrar a su cuerpo.

Snowman: ¡TE ELIMINARÉ!-gritó furioso, mientras enviaba todas sus balas de hielo en contra de Chara.

La joven de mejillas rosadas empezó a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez, con cada paso que daba la nieve se derretía, las balas de hielo iban hacia ella con mayor precisión, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, usando su cuchillo las bloqueaba todas, y de vez en cuando estas se derretían nada más al contacto con su arma, pues de ella emanaba tal calor que levemente Snowman empezaba a sudar y sus técnicas a fallar.

Chara en ese momento pegó un salto con todas sus fuerzas para poder esquivar una cierra de hielo, la cual había empezado a seguirla como tantas otras técnicas que había tenido que enfrentar, pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionar, pues la cierra fue ahora a por su espalda, Snowman sonrió no había forma de que ella pudiese contra eso, pero para su asombro, la humana se dio la vuelta, y extendiendo la hoja de su cuchillo...

¡ZACK! ¡CRAAASH!

La cierra de hielo se partió en pedazos, los ojos de Chara emanaban flamas rojas, no estaba bromeando en su declaración de guerra de salir viva de allí.

Snowman: ¡no permitiré que salgas viva de aquí!-anunció mientras empleaba más cryokinesis, del suelo empezaron a salir estacas para intentar derrotarla.

Chara corría en zig zag esta vez, evadiendo las susodichas y cortándolas con su arma como si no hubiera un mañana, la tormenta de nieve era brutal, pero su cuerpo no alcanzaba a ser congelado pues su determinación y alma emitían tal calor que todo se derretía de manera inmediata.

El rey del hielo frunció el seño, mientras ahora varias bolas de nieve surgían del suelo y empezaban a fusionarse con las estacas de hielo que flotaban a su alrededor, siendo cuatro en total, siendo como las mazas medievales que poseían pinchos, y fueron detrás de la maestra de los cuchillos.

Chara bañó su cuchillo con magia roja, parecía querer desbordarse, y pegando un corte frente a ella, una ola de energía fue contra la maza de nieve y hielo.

¡CRAAASH!

La susodicha explotó al no poder aguantar el ataque formado de pura determinación y EN, sin embargo, las otras tres crecieron de tamaño así como velocidad, y fueron hacia Chara en formación de triangulo, la joven de suéter verde sujetó su arma con sus dos manos, mientras la hoja de esta crecía nuevamente, y sosteniéndose bien de un solo pie, impulsándose con el otro pegaba un giro.

¡ZACK ZACK ZACK!

Como si fuese un tornado, y con ayuda de su magia, logró cortar las tres esferas que iban hacia ella, Snowman estaba sorprendido, Chara estaba alrededor de toda la nieve, con su cabeza mirando al suelo, destellos blancos a su alrededor bañándola indicando su victoria sobre la estrategia, pero no sobre la batalla.

Snowman: eres impresionante, humana-comentó realmente impresionado y con un poco de admiración, pero aún no había terminado-¿sabes? si el patético del rey no hubiese sido un maestro en la Pyrokinesis, YO sería el rey del subsuelo, ¿sabes por qué?...¡por esto!.

El suelo empezó a temblar, Chara saltó y cayó sobre un pino, sujetándose de este, viendo como de la nieve empezaban a surgir varios montículos blancos, los cuales tomaron forma, era un ejército de golems de nieve listo para la batalla.

Chara:...crea todos los que quieras-desafió mientras sonreía, cayendo al suelo al ver que no salían más-tu EN no es ilimitada, pero la mía si-apuntó su brazo hacia todos los guerreros de nieve, quienes se prepararon con espadas, lanzas y escudos de hielo.

Snowking: ¡ATAAAAAQUEN!-gritó el soberano, ahora mientras una corona de hielo surgía sobre su cabeza.

Todos fueron hacia Chara, quien armándose con un segundo cuchillo mágico en su mano libre empezó a bloquear los ataques que iban hacia ella, los golems estaban atacando todos juntos.

CLANK CLANK CLANK ZACK ZACK ZACK

Pero todos terminaban muriendo, su LOVE no aumentaba pues no eran personas vivas que poseyesen un alma, eran simples muñecos, no eran monstruos, eran invocaciones, Chara destruía con facilidad los escudos y armas de todos los que se acercasen a ella, debido al calor que emanaban tanto ella como su alma y sus armas, su poder era demasiado para los lacayos de su rey.

Golem: ¡UAAAARGH!-uno de los tantos que había intentó estrellar su lanza a Chara, pero esta fue detenida por los cuchillos de la castaña que estaban cruzados para detenerla, en forma de equis, para luego al aplicar fuerza, la punta quebrarse por la temperatura que poseía.

Chara: desaparece-demandó mientras pegaba un corte con el cuchillo de su derecha, el golem se derritió.

Más y más surgían de la nieve, la chica de sueter verde sujetó el cuchillo de su mano derecha, y volviendo a inundarlo de EN, lo lanzó hacia el ejercito, el arma rojiza ganó un tamaño considerable y empezó a girar en el suelo, como si fuese una cierra.

¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"¡Uarghj, Uarghj!, ¡Argh, Argh!, ¡Wrah, Wrah!"

Fueron todos los gritos dados por incontables guerreros de nieve que no pudieron bloquear el arma, la cual tras deshacerse de una cantidad considerable volvió a las manos de Dreemurr recuperando su tamaño normal.

Snowking: realmente impresionante humana, haz barrido con todo mi ejercito tu sola-alagó mientras sonreía realmente complacido, pero su expresión facial cambió a una de interés-no puedo evitar cuestionarme, ¿qué sucedería si tú y el rey chocasen armas? sería un combate de leyenda-asumió con una expresión solemne y de verdadera admiración.

La tormenta de nieve comenzó de nueva cuenta, esto no había terminado, ahora comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor armas de hielo.

Snowking: ¡no creas que ganaste!, ¡aún me queda algo de EN para poder matarte!.

Las espadas comenzaron a ir primero hacia Chara, quien usaba sus dos cuchillos para bloquearlas y quebrarlas, corriendo también hacia la derecha para evadir todas las posibles.

¡ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK!

Una espada fue directo hacia Chara, quien incapaz de poder bloquearla se lanzó al suelo, esquivándola pero poniéndose de pie de manera inmediata, logró coger la helada arma del mango, y pegando un giro para impulsarse más, la soltó, lanzándola hacia Snowking.

El rey de nieve se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se enfureció y sin esfuerzo un hacha de hielo destruyó la susodicha antes de que le tocase.

Snowking: ¡maldita humana!, ¿cómo te atreves a manchar una de mis bellas creaciones con tus manos?-interrogó enfurecido, ahora fueron lanzas las que iban hacia ella.

Determinación ahora daba piruetas en dirección hacia adelante, las armas heladas chocaban con los pinos del fondo del bosque, por el rabillo del ojo logró divisar que la barrera de nieve que impedía su escape estaba cediendo a paso lento, su batalla estaba comenzando a entrar en la etapa final.

La castaña se detuvo, mientras las lanzas de hielo volvieron a ir en su contra, Chara empezó a mover sus cuchillos en todas direcciones, con rapidez y con fuerza sin soltarlos, empuñándolos muy bien.

¡CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH!

El hielo se rompía una y otra vez, las manos de Chara sangraban debido a todos los trozos que tenía enterrados, pero estos luego se derretían y sus heridas eran sanadas, las armas dejaron de venir, y Dreemurr aprovechó para lanzar una ola de energía en forma de equis como Doggo lo había hecho hacía unas horas en su combate.

El monstruo de nieve estaba asombrado por la velocidad de la humana, pero frente al veloz ataque hizo esfuerzo en invocar un escudo de hielo, el cual logró repeler todo el ataque estando hecho pedazos pero habiéndolo logrado.

Snowking: impresionante, ni siquiera el tridente de Asgore Dreemurr había sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño a mi escudo...realmente eres...¡INTERESANTE!-gritó realmente contento el ser de nieve por el combate que estaba teniendo.

En última instancia, un caballero de hielo surgió frente al hombre de nieve, era hora de terminar el combate, el ser helado empezaba a concentrar también una especie de magia celeste en la espada que tenía su mano.

Chara frunció el seño a sabiendas de cómo era que quería terminar esta batalla, por lo que ella también comenzó a cargar el cuchillo de su mano derecha en magia, haciendo desaparecer el de la mano izquierda, dos destellos brillaban en aquel lugar, el celeste proviniendo de la espada en manos del guerrero de hielo de Snowking, quien potenciaba la magia de su marioneta, y el rojo teniendo como origen el cuchillo de Chara.

Entonces, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, El caballero de hielo y su espada congelante, y Chara con su cuchillo lleno de determinación...Entonces...

¡CLANK! BROOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~

Las dos magias y armas chocaron mientras varios destellos celestes con rojo aparecían alrededor de Chara y el guerrero helado, los ojos de Snowking brillaban fuertemente buscando mantener todo lo posible el cuerpo y poder de su invocación.

Snowking: ¡vamos cosa estúpida!-clamó furioso el soberano, el caballero de hielo hizo todo lo posible para poder derrotar a Chara de una vez por todas.

Chara: ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-potentes destellos salían del cuchillo de la castaña, quien con todas sus fuerzas hacía un último movimiento...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH

Y derrotar al susodicho guerrero, el cual se partió en pedazos frente a su rojiza estocada.

Chara: afff...af...se acabo-dijo mirando frente a frente al hombre de nieve, quien ahora si se veía asustado, todo el ego que manifestaba anteriormente había desaparecido, igual que el muro de nieve que bloqueaba la salida.

Snowman: ¡l-lo siento!, ¡p-por-por favor no me mates!-suplicó cerrando sus ojos, Dreemurr le miró por unos segundos, mientras todo el poder que manifestaba desaparecía, volviendo a su estado normal.

Chara: no te preocupes, no voy a matarte-respondió sonriéndole, el soberano se sorprendió ante lo susodicho por la chica-de hecho...quiero ayudarte...dime...¿te gusta estar aquí?-interrogó viéndole con curiosidad, si su teoría era correcta, quizás...

Snowman: ¡claro que si!-respondió alzando el pecho-solo quisiera...que mis dominios fuesen más grandes de lo que ya son...-se quejó levemente, mirando al suelo, ante lo cual ella pegó una sonrisa.

Chara: ¡yo puedo ayudarte a expandir tu reino!, dame una pieza de ti y la dejaré muy lejos-ofreció mientras extendía su mano, a lo cual el rey de la nieve no pudo evitar ganar una mueca de felicidad.

Snowman: ¡¿en serio?!-preguntó con evidente emoción a lo que la humana asintió-¡gracias!, aquí tienes-y sin más que agregar, dejó una pieza de si en manos de la joven de ojos rojizos.

 **[Has obtenido la pieza del hombre de nieve]**

Volviendo por donde había venido, Chara pegó un pequeño estirón, y veía su EN, completamente vacía, lo que significaba que debería arreglárselas un tiempo sin utilizar magia, valiéndose solo de su determinación y su habilidad para lograr esquivar.

Entonces llegó a la zona del laberinto invisible, Sans y Papyrus estaban allí como siempre, mirándose frente a frente, conversando uno con el otro.

Papyrus: ¡ERES TAN DEBIL!-reclamó el segundo al mando de la guardia real, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando a su hermano con desprecio evidente-¡PUDISTE HABER ASESINADO MONSTRUOS TODA LA NOCHE, Y EN CAMBIO LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES DORMIR, VAGO DE MIERDA!-continuó el menor de los dos, en la mente del esqueleto de altísimos niveles de LOVE no cabía como es que Sans podía ser tan débil, le daba vergüenza, era su hermano mayor y su familia, de él, un gran miembro de la guardia real...¡Y era una basura como luchador!.

Sans: creo que eso se llama descansar-contestó el esqueleto de menor estatura, guiñándole la cuenca derecha, al parecer esta versión alterna del amante del kétchup también poseía la teletransportación si pudo haber cambiado de zona tan rápido.

Papyrus: ¡A MI ME HABLAS CON RESPETO PEQUEÑO CABRÓN!-fuego rojizo salía de las cuencas de Papyrus, quien alzó su puño derecho y lo dirigió a su hermano mayor.

¡PAM!

 **-1208**

Sans recibió el impacto de lleno en su calavera, cayendo al suelo, adolorido y con una pequeña grieta en la susodicha, la ojirroja quien miraba todo esto se sorprendió por la forma de tratarse del uno al otro, sobre todo por las estadísticas de Sans, al parecer era más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

Entonces Papyrus giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la humana de hacía unas pocas horas, sonriendo al verla por fin donde la quería.

Papyrus: ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH!, HUAMANA, VEO QUE HAS LLEGADO FINALMENTE A TU TUMBA-el esqueleto señaló la área nevada que les separaba a ellos dos y a Chara-¡CON TAL DE EXTERMINARTE, YO, EL MALEVOLO PAPYRUS Y MI ESTÚPIDO LACAYO SANS HEMOS PREPARADO ALGUNOS PUZZLES Y TRAMPAS MORTALES EXCUSIVAMENTE EN TU CONTRA!, LA TRAMPA QUE ESTÁ ENTRE TÚ Y YO, ES NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE, ¡EL LABERINTO INVISIBLE! UNA MORTAL Y PELIGROSA INVENCIÓN OBRA DE LAS MANOS DE LA BRILLANTE DOCTORA ALPHYS, Y COMO NI TÚ NI YO PODEMOS VERLO, NO HAY FORMA DE SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE AGUARDA-tras terminar su discurso, el esqueleto de negruzca armadura sacó un control gris que poseía un solo botón, y tras presionarlo, se oyeron varios sonidos mecánicos y metálicos-MUY BIEN HUMANA, ¡PON UN PASO ADELANTE PARA QUE ACABE CON TU SUFRIMIENTO! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEH.

Tras que Papyrus finalizase con su discurso, la ojirroja tragó fuertemente algo de saliva, estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de Frisk, por el bien de ella, por el bien de todos quienes la esperaban en casa, así que dio un paso, intentando seguir la ruta que Frisk había hecho originalmente.

¡ZWUACK!

Pero no pudo seguir avanzando, una cuchilla había rebanado por completo sus piernas obligándola a que cayese al suelo, antes de que pudiese gritar de agonía, una especie de espada de metal le cortó la cabeza, la cual se desprendió de su cuerpo, cayendo a la nieve con una expresión de horror y sorpresa.

 **[Archivo Cargado]**

Nuevamente tras repetir todo lo anterior, Chara esta vez pasó agachada por la zona donde había muerto anteriormente, logrando traspasarla, pocos centímetros más tarde, ahora una especie de lanzallamas fue disparado hacia ella en todas direcciones.

Chara: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH!-la castaña se quemaba mientras corría de manera desesperada intentando apagar el fuego, tirándose nieve sobre ella, pero al intentarlo los lanzallamas nuevamente disparaban.

Papyrus: ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH!-por su parte, el guardia real solo se carcajeaba de la gracia que le hacía el sufrimiento de su presa, al igual que su hermano Sans, quien miraba todo con malicia extrema pero en silencio.

Y otra vez, había fallado y tendría que llegar hasta ese punto de nueva cuenta.

 **[Archivo Cargado]**

La batalla con Snowman había sido más corta esta vez, sabiendo que movimientos y ataques tenía pudo guardar algo de EN, lo que le permitió el poder manifestar un escudo que la protegiese de los susodichos lanzallamas.

Papyrus: ¡IMPRESIONANTE HUMANA!-alagó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus cuencas denotaban leves indicios de interés, igual que las de Sans-¡AL PARECER TIENES MAGIA, ESO ES INESPERADO!

Dreemurr ni se inmutó ante los cumplidos de Sans y Papyrus, por fin logró traspasar los lanzallamas, pero perdió toda la EN que tenía por el momento, así que estaba sin defensas por ahora, no alcanzó a preguntarse que más abría adelante cuando del invisible techo surgió una especie de aplastador, que bajó a gran velocidad y la aplastó.

 **[Archivo Cargado]**

Su determinación estaba más fuerte que nunca, ahora si lo lograría, esta vez cuando le tocó la zona del aplastador pasó corriendo, evadiéndolo por los pelos, la salida estaba cerca, seguía la misma ruta que Frisk hizo, solo le faltaba una última esquina, pero justo en la salida, como si fuese una compuerta, se cerró nada más estando frente a Sans y Papyrus, el cuerpo de Chara se partió en dos de manera vertical, cayendo una mitad adentro del laberinto y la otra afuera.

 **[Archivo Cargado]**

Ahora si, lo había logrado, había ido corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, aunque nada tenía que ver, habiendo memorizado todas las acciones que debía seguir, logró pasar por el laberinto, estando exhausta frente a ambos hermanos esqueleto.

Papyrus: ¡ASOMBROSO, HUMANA!-felicitó con una sonrisa el esqueleto, mientras le daba la espalda preparado para irse-SIGUE ASÍ, EL MALEVOLO PAPYRUS ESTÁ COMPLACIDO CON TU ESFUERZO, ¡PERO PRONTO MORIRAS EN UNO DE MIS SIGUIENTES PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH.

El co-capitán de la guardia real se fue riendo malévola mente, Sans detrás de él, pero antes de irse, le había guiñado la cuenca a la joven de rosadas mejillas.

Chara:...comediante estúpido-murmuró para sus adentros, poniéndose de pie, ahora si que no tenía nada de EN para ejecutar ni un solo hechizo, si su memoria no le fallaba, adelante a unos metros estaría Nice Cream Guy, no le tomó mucho tiempo, y en efecto, allí estaba él, exactamente igual, solo que tenía una cara de fastidio y su pelaje era de un tono azul más oscuro y desordenado, su camisa amarilla ahora era gris y tenía unos pantalones negros con suspensores rojos, Chara se le acercó por cortesía y curiosidad.

Nice Cream Guy: ...maldición, nadie nunca quiere un maldito helado-quejándose, el monstruo de pelaje azul y ojos cerrados ignoraba la presencia de Chara, hasta que abrió un poco su parpado derecho y luego se sorprendió-vaya...un cliente...¿te apetece algo de Nice Cream? es mi invención-sacó de su carretilla de helados una bolita roja con una carita enojada dibujada con chocolate-solo por quince de oro.

Ella no lo pensó ni un segundo al ver el chocolate en el helado, y se lo arrancó de un manotazo para luego darle el dinero requerido, Nice Cream estaba sorprendido, normalmente siempre la gente le insultaba diciéndole que nadie compraría su basura en Snowdin...pero esa chica lo había demostrado...se le había calentado el corazón.

Nice Cream Guy:...muchas gracias-una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro del vendedor de helados, mientras sus orejas se alzaban un poco, su rostro cambió de estar desganado a animado de manera leve.

Chara por su parte se comió de un mordiscón todo el helado, tragándoselo de golpe, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, y del chocolate...ohhh chocolate, lo que más amaba en el mundo, después de Frisk claro está, el era su número uno.

Chara: mmm...rico-tras alzarle la mano levemente en forma de despedida, vio a Sans a unos pasos de ella, recordando con algo de molestia la nieve frita de la que él hablaba en su mundo original, pero esta vez, decidió ignorarle y pasar de largo, no quería verle, y mucho menos hablarle.

Le detestaba.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto, y no era por que era el mismo señor "estarías muerto donde estas", pero más metalero, no, todo lo contrario, le desagradaba por su forma de dirigirse a ella, ¿como se atrevía? ella no era una cualquiera, era una dama a la cual se la tenía que tratar de buena manera, y eso él lo iba a aprender conforme pasase por el subsuelo.

Vió los puestos que pertenecían a Dogamy y Dogaressa, con el mismo estilo que poseían los puestos anterior vistos de Papyrus y Doggo, pero no le llamaban la atención, ya sabía lo que tenía que saber sobre ellos, y si la estrategia había variado, no sería mucha la diferencia.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la zona donde originalmente se encontraría con el estúpido crucigrama de Sans, la tierra empezó a temblar, los arboles a sacudirse, un nuevo enemigo estaba acercándose y parecía ser alguien extremadamente fuerte.

?: ¡GRUAAARGH!-un rugido acompañado de fuertes temblores leves resonaba el lugar, aquel monstruo estaba más y más cerca.

PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

¡Varios árboles fueron desprendidos, Chara miró frente a ella al origen de aquella leve destrucción y del rugido de hacía tan solo unos instantes, quedándose sorprendida por lo que veía!

Era Greater Dog, pero al igual que los demás, este era diferente, en vez de estar siempre sonriente, se encontraba furioso, al igual que la cara de su lanza, su armadura era negruzca con picos en las partes de las hombreras y su pelaje en vez de ser blanco era gris.

La castaña se puso en posición de combate, su alma salió de su pecho, Chara fue corriendo hacia el gran y enorme perro y pegando un ágil salto, le dio una caricia, pero...

Greater Dog: GRRRUOOF!-el gran perro de armadura negra alzó su enorme pata derecha, y logró usar su potentísima fuerza para lanzarla lejos.

Chara: UAAAAAGH!-Chara salió volando unos metros, estrellándose contra la nieve-u...ught!-al ver su HP, había descendido, de 7/10, ahora estaba a 5/10, la defensa del hearth locket la había ayudado-n-no puedo seguir así-susurró limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre de su labio, necesitaba un punto de guardado para restaurar su vida lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo Chara no pudo pensar en nada más cuando vio varias lanzas y perros grises ir hacia ella, tuvo que pensar rápido, si no recordaba mal, los perros eran estúpidos, por ende solo irían en una sola dirección, así que pegó un barrido en la nieve, moviéndose unos metros del lugar en el que se había estrellado.

BOOOM!

El lugar donde anteriormente estaba explotó por la cantidad de lanzas y perros que se estrellaron allí, Chara se puso de pie con dificultad y nuevamente reanudó su intento de poder hacer comprender al animal sus buenas intenciones, aunque sería difícil debido a que Greater Dog no era un ser pensante ni razonante, solo debía ser constante hasta que entendiese su cariño.

Por lo que determinada a lograrlo, volvió a correr hacia Greater Dog, quien pegó un poderoso ladrido y alzando su enorme puño lo dirigió hacia Chara, pero la princesa de los monstruos fue rápida y apostando todo lo que tenía, hizo un barrido pasando con las rodillas flexionadas al máximo, esquivando por los pelos el puño del gran perro gris, y al estar detrás de este, se subió a su espalda.

(Inserten Underverse - Overwrite [X-Event!Chara Theme])

Greater Dog: WRROOF! WROOOOF!-el animal empezó a ladrar guturalmente mientras comenzaba a sacudirse, intentando liberarse del agarre de Dreemurr.

Chara: no te dejaré!-refutó mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la sobresaliente perteneciente al cuello, mientras su cuerpo era movido de izquierda a derecha debido a la sacudida, entre ratos acariciaba cariñosa y suavemente al guardia real.

Sin embargo, todo recién había empezado, puesto que Greater Dog se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr por el campo nevado, ladrando fuertemente intentando quitársela de encima.

La hijastra de Toriel y Asgore se sorprendió nuevamente, este mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas, nunca había pasado esto, pero era emocionante, las cosas realmente a pesar de ser aterradoras le emocionaban fuertemente.

Chara: ¡que empiece el rodeo!-exclamó acariciándole las orejas.

Greater Dog: GUARRRGHgrr-el gran monstruo volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez al final fue más débil estaba funcionando de a pocos, lenta pero progresivamente estaba aprendiendo que era una caricia verdadera, sin embargo su lado negativo era poderoso, por lo que viendo un árbol corrió hacia este, y pegando un salto impulsado con sus patas traseras y delanteras, fue hacia allí, cargando con su espalda y Chara también.

Dreemurr se sorprendió ante esto, todo se había detenido, el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras empezaba a pensar...si se quedaba allí sería aplastada y reventada en pedazos por la espalda de Greater Dog y el arbol, pero si lograba salir tendría que subirse allí nuevamente para tener una oportunidad...no dudo más de si, solo había una salida así que viendo un pequeño espacio entre el suelo y Greater dog, se dejó caer a la nieve.

El guardia real se sorprendió mientras ya tarde, su cuerpo se estrellaba de lleno contra los arboles.

BOOOOM CRASHHH!

Otra pequeña explosión de tierra ocurrió por el impacto, Chara se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo izquierdo, cerrado el ojo derecho debido al polvo, el cual una vez se divisó, se vio a Greater Dog con sus ojos rojos, su armadura algo lastimada.

Greater Dog: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGHHHHHHHH!-la criatura grisácea pegó un poderosísimo aullido, mientras varios perros mágicos y lanzas eran generados y iban hacia la chica de ojos rubíes.

Chara: no te dejaré!-declaró mientras esquivaba dando una pirueta un perro que fue hacia ella, para luego desaparecer, Chara comenzó a correr hacia él esquivando con dificultad tanto lanzas celestes, naranjas y a los perros mágicos, esta si era una batalla verdadera.

Sin embargo, Greater Dog no era completamente tonto, recordando lo anteriormente hecho por Chara, en vez de intentar darle un gran golpe, juntó sus dos puños y los bajó al suelo.

BUUUUUUUM!

La tierra comenzó a moverse mientras se generaba una enorme onda expansiva, la castaña se sorprendió ante esto, y pegando nuevamente un salto con todas sus fuerzas, logró esquivar las rocas que iban hacia ella, varios árboles fueron sacudidos por la onda expansiva, mientras ella caía, apuntó su cuerpo a la espalda del animal, y logró agarrarse nuevamente de su armadura.

Pero Greater Dog llevó su gran mano a su espalda cogiendo a Chara para la sorpresa de esta, y comenzando a asfixiarla con sus enormes manos.

Chara: aack!...AAGAGCCCCK!-la chica de pantalones cafés comenzó a gimotear guturalmente, llevando sus manos a las enormes manotas enguantadas de Greater Dog, saliva caía de su abierta boca, buscando desesperadamente aire.

La ojirroja empezaba a desesperarse, mientras su HP comenzaba a descender lentamente, 5.9, 5.8, 5.7...necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de esa situación rápido, viendo la enorme sonrisa que tenía Greater Dog, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que alzar su pierna y con todas sus fuerzas, dándole una patada en la cara directo en el hocico.

Greater Dog: AUUUUU!-el monstruo gris pegó un aullido de dolor, mientras retrocedía y soltaba a Chara, quien caía al suelo.

Chara: CAUGHT! CAUGHT! CAUUGHT!-la ojirroja empezó a toser mientras se masajeaba el cuello, viendo hacia adelante, Greater Dog se masajeaba la cara, aullando, para luego mirarla con ira y pegar un potentísimo rugido.

Greater Dog: GAUUUUUUUUUURGH~-nuevamente se enfureció por sus fallidos intentos contra Chara, así como el dolor de la patada que esta le había pegado, por lo que el susodicho animal puso un pie delante y inclinó levemente su cuerpo, para luego, empezar una carrera hacia la castaña.

Chara: oh joder!-exclamó a punto de recibir una poderosa tacleada, mientras pegaba un impulso casi en los últimos segundos para esquivarle.

BOOOOM!

Nuevamente Greater Dog había cometido un movimiento tonto, haciéndose daño el también, pero sin problemas volvió a surgir del montón de arboles con los que se había estrellado, sin embargo sus patas delanteras se bañaron en magia mientras su lanza volvía a aparecer, con la cual empezaba a intentar empalar el estómago de Chara.

Greater Dog movía su arma de izquierda a derecha intentando empalarla con la susodicha, la lanza era rápida y certera, yendo hacia el pecho de la castaña con toda intención de perforar su corazón.

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP!

El aire también emitía sonidos por la rapidez de la lanza, Greater Dog se estaba enojando al no darle a su objetivo, así como Dreemurr comenzaba a sudar, sus piernas empezaban a dolerle enormemente, necesitaba cambiar la situación y encontrar una forma de terminar esto rápido.

Chara: TOMA!-Determinación alzó su pierna, pegándole de manera certera a la lanza, haciendo que esta volase de las manos de Greater Dog, sorprendiéndole por unos breves instantes, instantes en los que a pasos rápidos y largos logró darle la vuelta al enemigo actual, y volvió a saltarse a su espalda.

Greater Dog: GRUAARGH!-el guardia real de grisáceo pelaje volvió a gruñir, mientras empezaba a correr otra vez, esta vez decidido a intentar derrotar a Chara, pero ella ya se había decidido, terminaría esto ahora mismo.

Chara: POR FAVOR CALMATE!-rogó acariciando su cabeza con verdadero cariño, el monstruo volvió a aullar y empezó a aumentar la velocidad nuevamente.

Esta vez, era mucho más difícil debido a la ventisca, por ende Chara debía agarrarse más fuerte de su armadura para no caer al suelo, entonces recordó algo que aún no había intentado...

Chara: ¿te gusta detrás de las orejas?-preguntó dulcemente, acariciando la parte trasera de sus orejas puntiagudas.

El gran monstruo se detuvo, quedándose quieto, mientras la castaña masajeaba dulcemente sus pequeñas orejitas triangulares.

Greater Dog:...mm...mm...mmmph~-el monstruo empezó a aullar tiernamente, mientras toda la brisa hostil se iba de golpe, la chica de suéter verde sonrió.

Chara: eso~ ¿quien es un buen perrito? túuuuu~-canturreó contenta dándole cariño, el perro le lamió la cara en respuesta-heeey hahahahaha~ que lindo~-la chica le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras la batalla terminaba.

Entonces finalmente llegó a donde estaban el dúo de hermanos y el crucigrama susodicho, y en efecto, allí estaba el papelito en el suelo, Papyrus empezó a hablar al verla.

Papyrus: ¡MUY BIEN HUMANA, ME SORPRENDE QUE HAYAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUI!-empezó con su monólogo completamente improvisado, señalándola-¡COMO VERAS, LE EH DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI PATÉTICO LACAYO SANS DE QUE PONGA UNA DE SUS TRAMPAS PARA TÍ, ASÍ QUE PREPARATE PARA LA DECEPCIÓN, POR QUE DUDO QUE EL INÚTIL DE MIERDA HAYA HECHO ALGO BUENO!-entonces, Papyrus miró a Sans, quien solo le guió la cuenca nuevamente igual que como había hecho con Chara tras la trampa del laberinto.

La joven suspiró, mientras iba a donde estaba el papel, y en efecto, era un crucigrama, pero más amenazante..."busca mundos de pequeños pendejos", la chica tiró el susodicho a la nieve, y se plantó cara a cara con los hermanos esqueleto.

Papyrus:...¡SANS VAGO DE MIERDA!, ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-demandó cogiéndole de la chaqueta, su ojo derecho brillaba en rojo de la ira pura que sentía ahora mismo, en cambio, Sans tenía un rostro de nervios.

Sans: ¡l-l-lo siento mucho jefecito!, c-creo que hubiese sido mejor el utilizar el cr-crucigrama de esta mañana y no el de los niños-excusó mirando a otro lado, sudando ahora con evidente temor, Papyrus abrió sus cuencas de sorpresa.

Papyrus: ¡¿ACASO DIJISTE CRUCIGRAMA?!, MALDITO IDIOTA, ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ...EN MI OPINION, LOS ROMPECABEZAS SON INFINITAMENTE SUPERIORES-el esqueleto de negras vestimentas se olvidó de su enojo, soltó a Sans y se llevó la mano al pecho, en pose de heroísmo, y egocentrismo.

Sans: s-si jefe tiene razón, los rompecabezas son infinitamente superiores-repitió estando de acuerdo con él, sin embargo, Papyus miró a Chara, quien frunció el seño en respuesta.

Papyrus: ¡HUMANA, QUIERO ESCUCHAR TU OPINION RESPECTO A ESTE TEMA!-demandó pegando un pisotón para demostrar poderío sobre ella y Sans-¿CUAL ES MEJOR, LOS CRUCIGRAMAS O LOS ROMPECABEZAS?.

Chara empezó a pensar, si elegía Rompecabezas Sans la mataría probablemente, pero si elegía crucigramas, Papyrus la mataría, debía ser astuta, entonces recordó el plan del menor de los dos, Papyrus quería mantenerla con vida para poder probar todos sus malévolos trucos, no dejaría que Sans la matara, así que decidió apostar todo a esa posibilidad pequeña que tenía de salir con vida de aquella disputa leve.

Chara: obviamente son mejores los rompecabezas-contestó con una sonrisa leve, Papyrus se mostró complacido y se fue, arrastrando a Sans con él, quien miró con ira y odio a la chica de rosadas mejillas, ella por su parte le respondió con una mirada desafiante y determinada.

Tras la partida de los hermanos esqueleto, Chara vio a unos metros la mesa, el espagueti, el microondas y el punto de guardado, el cual no tardó en tocar, restaurando su HP, no se molestó en leer la nota, sabiendo que todo era una trampa estúpida ideada por él.

Entonces, finalmente estuvo en el área donde estaba próxima a encontrarse con Dogami y Dogaressa, se había emocionado, y fue corriendo a tocar el botón, los pinchos descendieron y entonces, a punto de salir del área, ambos perros de túnicas rojas saltaron de los arboles.

Dogamy: ¡UN OLOR DESCONOCIDO!-exclamó cogiendo su hacha igual que su mujer.

Dogaressa: DEBE SER DESTRUIDO-completó, mientras la pareja descendía con intenciones de cortarla.

 **[¡Dogi te embosca!]**

 **Fin capitulo 10.**

 **AAAALELUYA! AAAALELUYA! ALEEELUYA! DESPUES DE CUATRO MESES JUSTITOS! JUSTITOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! LO COMPLETEEEEE...WOW! LAS BATALLAS ME QUEDARON SANSACIONALES! FUE INCREIBLE! AHUDKASHDAKSJHJKADHSKJDAHSKJDAHJKDASHKADS! QUE EMOCIÓN!...bueno amigos! prepárense por que les vengo con muchas actualizaciones en estos próximos días! y adivinen que?! voy a hacer más Bettyrisk! aslkdaskljdasdl BETTYRISKTAS UNIDOS, JAMAS SEREMOS VENCIDOS!...NOS EVMOS PRONTO! ESPERO QUE ESTAS DIEZ MIL Y PICO PALABRAS HAYAN RECOMPENSADO TODA LA ESPERA! ADIOOOOOOOS!.**

 **EN: una estadística borrada de Undertale en su fase beta, originalmente iba a ser el mana con el cual Frisk podría efectuar hechizos para derrotar a los monstruos, ya que originalmente, podríamos utilizar el comando "SPELL" que nos permitiría efectuar ataques mágicos.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Puzzles, Puzzles y Puzzles

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capitulo 11: Puzzles, Puzzles ¡y más Puzzles!**

.

.

.

 **[¡Dogi te asalta!]**

La batalla entre Frisk, y los dos perros había dado inicio, se habían quitado las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros, mostrando estos mismos y además sus identidades, por lo que Chara podía decirle la mujer se llamaba Dogaressa y el hombre se llamaba Dogamy, extrañamente ambos perros estaban uno frente a otro chocando sus narices de manera insistente.

Chara: **[¿qué demonios están haciendo?]** -murmuró algo incrédula, ¿estaban frotándose las narices?, miró a Frisk quién presionó MERCY pensando que era lo que iba a suceder.

Dogamy: no toques a mi perrita bella -ordenó con un tono autoritario, inmediatamente su pareja se sonrojó frente al cumplido que él le había dado.

Dogaressa: s-se refiere a mi -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisita producto de la felicidad que le provocaba que él estuviese dispuesto a protegerla.

Luego de su pequeño momento romántico, ambos amantes se separaron, y aplicaron algo de magia a sus hachas haciéndolas crecer de tamaño, y como si estuvieran sincronizados comenzaron a estrellarlas contra el suelo dirigiéndose a Frisk.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

La tierra impactada empezó a destruirse, mientras las armas blancas se acercaban más y más al castaño, quien miró a su alrededor notando que en efecto iban atacando a sus costados, por lo que logró esquivarlas tras haber pegado un salto, pero sorprendentemente el ataque cambió, ahora la pareja blancuzca estaba intentando cortarle atacando de manera frontal.

 **SWASH SWASH SWASH SWASH**

El aire producía sonidos por lo rápido que actuaban las hachas, el ojimiel se movió a la izquierda para esquivar un corte de Dogamy, luego la derecha para poder esquivar un ataque de Dogaressa, recién había notado que las hachas que portaban tenían el ojo y ceja del portador, más aún sus ropas traían el rostro del contrario, véase Dogamy tenía el rostro de Dogaressa y ella el de él.

Chara **: [Wow, se nota que son muy unidos]** -comentó observando como Frisk esquivaba con algo de dificultad las estocadas de los susodichos- **[Vamos Frisk, ¡tú puedes!]** -alentó mientras le veía titubear un poco.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de los dos, en un segundo detuvieron sus estocadas, solo para que Dogamy se agachara y Dogaressa pegase un impulso, saltando sobre su espalda y pegandole con sus dos patas a Frisk.

 **-5 de HP**

El octavo humano comenzó a rodar en la nieve producto del impacto, eso no se lo había esperado, era como si los dos estuviesen conectados mentalmente para saber que tenía que hacer uno con las acciones del otro, pero tal vez solo era práctica, o quizás ¿reálmente existía esa conexión especial con una persona que amabas de manera profunda y honesta?.

Chara: **[¡FRISK CUIDADO!]** -alertó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, finalmente él había logrado notar que ambos perros ahora caían formando una X, no había posibilidad de escape, pero en un intento desesperado se puso rápidamente de rodillas y logró impulsarse en el suelo, esquivando su ataque pero ensuciándose más en la nieve y la tierra del campo de batalla.

El humano comenzó a correr a la salida del área aprovechando que Dogamy y Dogaressa retiraban con dificultad sus hachas del suelo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de escapar varias estalagmitas de hielo surgieron del suelo, impidiendo su avance, para cuando había volteado a ver notó como estas habían sido producidas por la pareja.

Dogamy: ¡los olores raros... -comenzó el primero apuntando a la salida con la palma, manteniendo la barrera.

Dogaressa: no deben ser perdonados! -exclamó la dama del duo, pero extrañamente su nariz comenzó a moverse de manera insistente- snif snif snif~ -y el mismo resultado comenzó a ser para Doggo, las narices de la pareja se removían de una manera extremadamente tierna, eran perritos después de todo.

Chara: **[Dogamy y Dogaressa quieren olerte otra vez]** -murmuró algo enternecida, siempre le gustaron lo perros...entonces recordó algo- **[e-espera un momento...¡el cartel!]**

 _"olor a nieve - hombre de nieve, rango blanco - puede volverse rango amarillo, olor no sospechoso - cachorrito, Rango azul - olor de rodar por todas partes, olor raro - humano, verde - destruir a toda costa!"_

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ese cartel y esas casetas que decían "de ella, de él", lo que habían dicho antes de haber empezado el combate...y la ropa de Frisk llena de la mugre del suelo...

Chara **: [¡Frisk, ya sé lo que está pasando!]** -comunicó flotando frente a él, pese a que no podía verla, lo que quería era que le oyese- **[Esos perros identifican amenazas por sus olores, ¡el cartel que leímos hace un rato era de ellos! debe ser por toda la nieve y el lodo que tienes en la ropa lo que causa que duden de que seas una amenaza, tiene que dejar que te huelan]** -tras dar su explicación, la ojirroja espectral señaló las narices de Dogamy y Dogaressa indicando que allí debía ir.

El chico asintió confiando en su amiga fantasma, solo para que después caminara hasta en medio de los dos perros, los cuales le miraron por varios segundos...solo para que después...

Dogi: **SNIF SNIF SNIF SNIF SNIF~** -ambos comenzaron a olerle la cara y el cabello, Frisk empezó a reír fuertemente debido a las cosquillas que le producían los movimientos nasales de los monstruos de negruzca túnica.

Frisk: ehe hehe hee~ ehehehehe~ -aquellas tiernas risitas salían de su boca, mientras deseaba poder hablar para decirles las cosquillas que le hacían sus análisis olfativos.

Dogamy: ¡Que!, huele a... -su tono de voz sonaba sorprendido, y realmente lo estaba, juraba que hace solo unos momentos eso tenía un olor extraño, como el que debía tener un humano.

Dogaressa: ¿¡Eres en realidad un cachorrito perdido!? -continuó ella diciendo lo que él pensaba, y era realmente sorprendente, antes tenía un olor nunca antes identificado, lo cual significaba que no era alguien del subsuelo, pero podía ver que realmente habían fallado en su conclusión anterior.

El humano de suéter a rayas moradas recordó que los otros perros eran calmados con una caricia, con ellos debía ser el mismo procedimiento, y aprovechando que ambos estaban agachados para poder olerle mejor, acarició dulce y levemente la cabeza de Dogamy.

Dogamy: ¡wow, acariciado por otro perro! -exclamó con los ojos brillosos, ¿esto era posible?, ¿los perros podían acariciarse unos a otros?, eso era inaudito! pero al mismo tiempo una gran revelación.

Dogaressa: bueno, no me dejes fuera -pidió con celos en su tono de voz, pero también sorprendida, ¿era posible acariciarse unos a otros? ella también quería experimentar ese nuevo mundo.

Chara: **[wow...se les ve muy emocionados]** -dijo para sí, notando como cada vez que Frisk les acariciaba sus lindas cabecitas y orejas, les brillaban los ojos como si estuviesen admirando algo bello y adorable.

Dogamy: ¿qué hay de mí? -se quejó pidiendo otra caricia al ver a su mujer ser acariciada por aquel extraño perrito de ropa azul, en respuesta él igualmente recibió unos lindos y suaves toqueteos en sus orejas.

Dogaressa: un perro que acaricia otros perros... -susurró realmente impactada, era increíble todo lo que estaba aprendiendo- ¡me encanta!

La pareja de perros se alejó de Frisk, tomándose de las manos otra vez, y volvieron a mirarle esta vez con confianza, la batalla se había terminado por fin tras tantas caricias.

Dogamy: ¿los perros podían acariciar a otros perros? -declaró mirando a su mujer, era un descubrimiento extraordinario, y con mucho cariño le acarició las orejas, a lo cual su pareja se había avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo puesto feliz.

Dogaressa: un nuevo mundo se ah abierto para nosotros -confirmó, hoy era un gran día, un nuevo inicio con una nueva perspectiva para demostrarse afecto, finalmente conocían algo más que el frote de narices que tanto les caracterizaba.

Dogamy: gracias, extraño cachorrito -agradeció de todo corazón acariciándole su cabello, para luego ambos irse por donde Frisk y Chara habían llegado, probablemente en dirección a sus estaciones.

Chara: **[...muy bien, eso fue extrañamente lindo, ¿no lo crees compañero? les enseñaste una nueva forma de amarse]** -ella le dio un aplauso mientras le veía con algo de admiración, sin embargo el humano negó con su cabecita varias veces, y después la señaló- **[¿a qué te refieres?...oh, cierto, bueno, yo también te ayudé pero honestamente tú hiciste gran parte del trabajo]** -excusó algo avergonzada, ella no había hecho mucho más que darle la solución, pero él tarde o temprano la habría descubierto con echar unas cuantas miradas a los detalles- **[de todas formas, ¡continuemos!, quiero ver que nuevas sorpresas nos tienen preparadas Sans y Papyrus].**

El usuario de alma roja asintió volviendo a caminar y unos metros más adelante se encontraron con una formación de rocas con forma de H horizontal, en los dos huecos formados por las líneas unidas por la pequeña linea central estaban dos equis de color azul, y un cartelito, al otro lado de un montón de pinchitos en la nieve estaba Papyrus mirando la nada.

Chara: **[mira Frisk, un puzzle]** -comentó señalando lo obvio, el chico de tez amarilla primero que nada fue al cartelito, el cual como siempre no pudo identificar- [en serio pequeño, hubieses aceptado quedarte un tiempo más con mi madre, quizás así pudieses haber aprendido el alfabeto de los monstruos] -ella se quejó un poco de la impaciencia de su compañero, quién se dio la vuelta para no mirarla producto de la vergüenza que le daba el ser regañado por ella **\- [cof cof, dejame leer, "Transforme cada X en una O, luego presione el botón"...¿es enserio?]** -murmuró dándose un manotazo, ¿era esto?...¿esto era el todopoderoso puzzle dificil y complicado del que Papyrus estaba hablando todo el tiempo?.

Frisk: ehehehe hehehehe~ -su contenedor empezó a reír tiernamente, le hacían mucha gracia las trampitas de Papyrus, sobre todo las reacciones sobre exageradas de Chara, si bien Papyrus casi nunca hacía nada serio por lo que podía ver ahora, no quitaba que eso fuese entretenido, especial y parte de su personalidad tan divertida y cómica.

Luego de terminar de reír, Frisk procedió a pisar las equis azuladas, transformándolas en círculos y luego finalmente presionó aquél botón tan raro de color gris, los círculos cambiaron de color a uno verde junto a la desaparición de las pinchitos, el participante de los juegos del esqueleto menor fue hacia este, y tiró levemente de su bufanda para llamar su atención.

Papyrus: ¡¿QUE?!, ¿CÓMO EVADISTE MI TRAMPA? -cuestionó con el seño fruncido al no poder creer el resultado, otra vez el espectro de mejillas rosadas se comenzó a irritar con la simpleza y inocencia que él tenía, ¿cómo es que no se daba cuenta que ni siquiera era un desafío?- Y, MÁS IMPORTANTE...¿QUEDÓ ALGO PARA MI? -la expresión del creador de todos sus desafíos actuales y venideros cambió a una especie de mezcla entre tristeza y preocupación, se refería al plato que habían encontrado hacía unos momentos antes.

Chara: [¿ **qué le dirás a Papyrus sobre si espagueti?, ¿te lo comiste o lo dejaste?]** -aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella también estaba algo preocupada por la reacción que tendría según la respuesta, su inocencia era tal que temía herirle pues si bien era algo estúpido y irritante, no dejaba de ser tierno y adorable de una manera, pero ¿qué decirle?, ¿lo correcto o mentirle?.

Tras varios minutos de ser sometido a la carita de pena del cocinero de pasta, por fin se decidió, no podía mentir pero era por un buen motivo por el que no había podido comerse su comida, estaba congelada y el microondas ni tenía un puerto para recibir electricidad, así que se decidió a asentir, dando a entender que si había quedado algo para él.

Papyrus: ¡¿EN SERIO?! WOWIE... -su expresión volvió a ser la misma, ambos compañeros del subsuelo sintieron una especie de apretón en el pecho, lo habían hecho, le habían lastimado y al parecer enormemen- RESISTISTE EL SABOR DE MI PASTA CACERA...¿SÓLO PARA QUE PUDIERAS COMPARTIRLA CONMIGO? -¿qué?...estaba de nuevo sacando conclusiones sin escuchar, bueno no es como si Frisk pudiese decir algo- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANO! YO, EL MAESTRO CHEFT PAPYRUS...-un silencio dramático como los que caracterizaban sus discursos fue hecho, su bufanda comenzó a moverse otra vez sin motivo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y ganaba esa pose tan rara de héroe- TE HARÉ TODA LA PASTA QUE PUEDAS QUERER NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH -y tras repirse de su manera icónica, se retiró dejándoles solos otra vez.

La ojirroja suspiró, al menos la inocencia del propietario de bufanda roja había servido de algo por una vez, sus pre-conclusiones eran bastante estúpidas y muy convenientes en situaciones como estas, pero se sentía alegre de que Papyrus no se hubiese puesto triste.

Y con pegar unos pasos extras, volvieron a encontrarse con el esqueleto de blanca armadura, Frisk se acercó a él con curiosidad queriendo ver si tenía algo que decirle, y para sus sorpresa, si.

Papyrus: MI HERMANO EMPEZÓ UNA COLECCIÓN DE CALCETINES RECIENTEMENTE -comentó con un rostro feliz, la acompañante abrió la boca al oír el pasatiempo de Sans, ¿coleccionar calcetines?, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ósea, los calcetines se compran en varios pares para varios días y todo, pero no se pueden coleccionar...¿cierto?- QUE ENTRISTECEDOR, A VECES ME PREGUNTO ¿QUÉ HARÍA SIN ALGUIEN TAN GENIAL CUIDANDOLO? ¡NYEH HEH HEH!.

Chara: **[probablemente sería tan flojo que se quedaría en el suelo hasta pudrirse, ¿me oyes cabeza hueca? ¡PUDRIRSE!]** -contestó gritándole intentando hacer que la escuchase, sin éxito alguno, su contenedor realmente se lo preguntaba ¿qué haría Sans si Papyrus no estuviese aquí?, hmmmmmm, debía admitir que Papyrus era toda una sensación como persona para vivir, era difícil imaginarse a Sans sin él.

Aquel humano mudo se acercó al siguiente puzzle del monstruo esquelético, sorpresivamente ahora parecía un poco más complejo al tener una mayor cantidad de equis y unas especie de rocas de hielo para obstaculizar el paso, la fantasma de verde ahora si que estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, esto si era un reto...en parte.

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO! -el creador de las trampas se acercó a Frisk y le tocó el hombro con su mano derecha, llamando su atención, consiguiendo que voltease a verle- HMMM...CÓMO DIGO ESTO...ESTABAS TOMANDO TANTO TIEMPO EN LLEGAR, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ MEJORAR ESTE PUZZLE MOVIENDO LA NIEVE EN EL SUELO PARA QUE PARECIERA MI CARA, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LA NIEVE SE CONGELÓ EN EL SUELO Y LA SOLUCIÓN ES DIFERENTE Y COMO ES USUAL MI FLOJO HERMANO NO ESTÁ EN NINGÚNA PARTE...SUPONGO QUE LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ES...

Chara **: [¡OK!, antes de que continúes OH "EL GRAN PAPYRUS", déjame sacar un par de cosas de mi corazón, en primera, no sé qué demonios estás viendo pero yo por más que lo intento ver de todas partes no logro encontrar la forma de tu cara en la nieve, segundo, ¿por qué querías hacer tu cara en la nieve? ¡eso es narcisismo!, podrías haber hecho cualquier otra cosa, no se otro puzzle para retrasarnos en este, una escultura, un hombre de nieve o lo que sea y por último, ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS HACES QUE SE MUEVA TU BUFANDA SI NO ESTÁ CORRIENDO VIENTO?!]**.

Papyrus: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANO! -así es, otra vez había hecho esa pose de héroe con su mano a la altura de su pecho, y como si fuera arte de magia su bufanda se removía de manera violenta dándole un aire aún más increíble, aunque de manera extraordinaria si funcionaba para su supuesta grandeza- YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS RESOLVERÁ ESTA PRUEBA, ENTONCES LOS DOS PODREMOS PROCEDER, MIENTRAS TANTO SIENTETE LIBRE DE HACER EL PUZZLE SI QUIERES, ¡INTENTARÉ NO DAR LA RESPUESTA!.

Dicho y hecho, el humano de suéter de rayas magenta comenzó a intentar resolver el puzzle, eran dieciséis equis azules con tres entradas por la nieve, primero intentó ir de frente presionando todas las equis de adelante, sin embargo estas mismas terminaron por volverse triángulos verdes, luego por la parte superior, sin embargo terminó quedándose atrapado en el interior sin ninguna forma de salir a no ser que pasase sobre los círculos naranjas, luego por la parte trasera inferior y nuevamente se repitió el cuento de no poder salir sin tocar los círculos, varios minutos comenzaron a pasar y Frisk realmente no encontraba forma alguna de resolver el Puzzle.

Chara: **[Frisk, créeme que nunca pensé en decir esto pero...creo que realmente necesitamos preguntarle la respuesta]** -murmuró rendida, hasta ella ya había dado todas sus posibles soluciones durante esos minutos que él había estado intentando lograr la resolución de la trampa de Papyrus **\- [realmente esta vez ah hecho un verdadero reto, no me lo puedo creer...]**

Estando de acuerdo con la idea de su compañera, él había ido frente al esqueleto quién esperaba pacientemente a que el humano resolviese su acertijo, pero no había tenido éxito, así que con su mano apuntó al puzzle y luego al creador del mismo, Papyrus captó de inmediato que el humano realmente no pudo encontrar la solución.

Papyrus: ASÍ QUE, QUIERES UNA PISTA, ¿CIERTO? -preguntó con una sonrisa, Frisk asintió, tal vez no tuviese que darle la respuesta después de todo- BUENO..EH ESTADO MIRANDO AL PUZZLE...Y CREO QUE LA SOLUCIÓN...

Chara **: [DEJA LOS SILENCIOS DRAMÁTICOS Y DILO DE UNA VEZ]** -exclamó harta de sus silencios dramáticos que no servían para nada, eran irritantes y realmente no venían ni al caso, Frisk tuvo que contener una risita para no llamar la atención del esqueleto trabajador.

Papyrus: ES TRANSFORMAR TODAS LAS EQUIS EN CIRCULOS, DEBERÍAS INTENTAR ESO, PREGUNTA OTRA VEZ PARA MÁS PISTAS GRANDIOSAS -contestó con los brazos en su cintura, con aires de grandeza.

Silencio absoluto...total y completo silencio ante la respuesta del menor de los hermanos esqueleto...y entonces...finalmente Chara explotó.

.

.

.

 **¡PAPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!**

Ella seguía quejándose una y otra vez de la incansable, interminable y irritante idiotez de Papyrus, la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo, Frisk ahora si no pudo contener la risa, lo cual extrañó a su amigo esqueleto, pero volvió a señalar el puzzle actual, y contestó algo nuevo.

Papyrus: QUIZÁS RESOLVER EL ÚLTIMO PUZZLE OTRA VEZ TE AYUDE, PREGUNTA DE NUEVO PARA MÁS PISTAS-realmente esto no llevaba a ningún lado, el otro puzzle era mucho más simple que este, necesitaba una solución real, así que por última vez señaló su desafío-¡EUREKA!, YA EH RESUELTO EL PUZZLE, AUNQUE PARECE QUE TE ESTÁS DIVIRTIENDO, LA VERDAD-su mirada cambió a una de sospechas debido a las risas que él había estado soltando actualmente, parecía que su puzzle realmente le estaba gustando mucho, pero decidió preguntárselo una vez más- ¿TÚ ABSOLUTAMENTE, ABSOLUTÍSIMAMENTE QUIERES LA SOLUCIÓN?.

Chara **: [SI TÚ CABEZA HUECA DEJA DE DESPERDICIAR NUESTRO TIEMPO Y DANOS LA ESTÚPIDA Y HORRIBLE SOLUCIÓN ANTES DE QUE ME VUELVA LOCA Y TE SAQUE TU ESTÚPIDA INOCENCIA A GOLPES EN TU CRANEO HASTA QUE TE VUELVA POLVOOOOOOOO ARGGGGGGH AFFF...afff...afff]** -su respiración comenzó a normalizarse al igual que su ira, su castaño y bello cabello se había despeinado, pero por fin estaba más tranquila **\- [¿qué dices tú Frisk?, ¿acaso tú absolutamente, absolutísimamente quieres la respuesta?].**

Su compañero consintió mientras Papyrus tosía un poco para aclararse su inexistente garganta, y entonces el momento final para terminar esta tortura llegó.

Papyrus: LA. SOLUCIÓN. ES... (POR FAVOR IMAGINA UN TAMBOR EN TU CABEZA) -susurró al oído del humano, y como ya era predecible ella se dio un manotazo a su fantasmal rostro- ...ESE ARBOL QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ TIENE UN BOTÓN EN ÉL, REVISALO HUMANO.

Chara: **[...Papyrus...]** -susurró derrotada, viendo como Frisk iba al árbol que estaba a la derecha del inocente, presionaba un botón que estaba en el tronco y luego pisaba el grisáceo que se encontraba en la nieve, todas las x se volvieron círculos verdes y los pinchos del suelo bajaron ocultándose.

Paprus: WOW, LO RESOLVISTE -felicitó revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa de emoción- MI CONSEJO TE AYUDÓ, ¡REALMENTE TE AYUDO!, INCREÍBLE, ESTOY IMPRESIONADO...DEBEN DE PREOCUPARTE LOS PUZZLES TANTO COMO A MI, BUENO ESTOY SEGURO QUE AMARÁS EL SIGUIENTE PUZZLE ENTONCES, QUIZÁS HASTA SEA MUY FACIL PARA TI! NYEH HEH HEH HEHEHEH!.

Y entonces, tan rápido como reía Papyrus el esqueleto desaparecía, Frisk volvió a caminar y sorprendentemente tanto él como Chara se toparon con Sans al otro lado de las púas, ¿cuándo había llegado?.

Sans: buen trabajo en resolverlo tan fácilmente, ni siquiera necesitaste mi ayuda -el eterno sonriente felicitó guiñándole el ojo derecho, mientras pegaba un suspiro de felicidad- lo cual es genial, porque amo hacer absolutamente nada.

Chara: **[Sans...solo...Sans]** -no había palabras que describieran su molestia con el esqueleto, realmente estos dos hermanos estaban volviéndola loca, la estaban desquiciando con su vagueza y su inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo por más que odiara admitirlo les estaba agarrando cariño igual que Frisk, no tardaron en unos metros después estar frente a un puentecito que daba a un gran lugar con baldosas grises, y detrás de estas estaban Sans y Papyrus con una máquina a su lado- **[¿cuándo llegaste? ¡estabas atrás huesos vagos!]**.

Papyrus: ¡HEY!, ES EL HUMANO -el esqueleto sonrió mientras le movía la mano, Sans alzó la cabeza en forma de saludo y Frisk igualmente les movió su mano derecha para saludarles, contrario a Chara le comenzaba a encantar pasar el tiempo con ellos- ¡TE VA A ENCANTAR ESTE PUZZLE, FUE HECHO POR LA GRAN DOCTORA ALPHYS!, ¡¿VEZ ESTAS PLACAS?! UNA VEZ QUE PRESIONE ESTE BOTÓN, ¡EMPEZARÁN A CAMBIAR DE COLOR! CADA COLOR TIENE UNA FUNCIÓN DIFERENTE, ¡LAS PLACAS ROJAS SON IMPASABLES!; ¡NO PUEDES CAMINAR EN ELLAS!, LAS PLACAS AMARILLAS SON ELÉCTRICAS; ELLAS TE ELECTROCUTARÁN, ¡LAS PLACAS VERDES SON PLACAS DE ALARMA!; SI PISAS UNA DE ELLAS...¡TENDRÁS QUE PELEAR CON UN MONSTRUO!, LAS PLACAS NARANJAS TIENEN FRAGANCIA DE NARANJA; ¡ELLAS HARÁN QUE HUELAS DELICIOSO!, LAS PLACAS AZULES SON PLACAS DE AGUA; NADA POR ELLAS SI QUIERES PERO SI HUELES A NARANJAS LAS PIRAÑAS DE MORDERAN; TAMBIÉN SI UNA PLACA AZUL ESTÁ AL LADO DE UNA PLACA AMARILLA EL AGUA TE ELECTROCUTARÁ, LAS PLACAS MORADAS TAMBIÉN SON RESBALADIZAS; TE RESBALARÁS A LA PLACA SIGUIENTE, SIN EMBARGO EL JABÓN RESBALÓN HUELE A LIMONES, ¡LO QUE A LAS PIRAÑAS NO LES GUSTA!, ¡AZUL Y MORADO ESTÁN BIEN!, FINALMENTE, LAS PLACAS ROSAS; ELLAS NO HACEN NADA, PISALAS TODO LO QUE QUIERAS -tras dar una explicación tan larga que casi cualquiera lo perdería, Papyrus señaló a Frisk con una pose desafiante-¡¿COMO ESTUVO ESO HUMANO, ENTENDISTE?!.

En cuanto a Frisk y Chara...ambos tenían una cara de poker de leyenda, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que Papyrus les había dicho había quedado en sus cabezas, y aunque el de tez oscura negase que había comprendido algo, la explicación tan larga no se grabaría en su cabeza, por ende solo podía hacer una cosa, enfrentarse a sea lo que sea que hiciesen las placas y sus distintas combinaciones así que sin más que hacer ni decir, asintió.

Papyrus: ¡GRANDIOSO!, ENTONCES SOLO HAY UNA ÚLTIMA COSA...ESTE PUZZLE...¡ES COMPLETAMENTE RANDOM!, CUANDO PRESIONE ESTE BOTÓN ¡HARÁ UN PUZZLE QUE NUNCA AH SIDO VISTO ANTES! NI SIQUIERA YO SABRÉ LA SOLUCIÓN NYEH HEH HEH, ¡PREPÁRATE!.

Y el botón fue presionado, las placas grisáceas comenzaron a cambiar de color rápidamente, mientras ambos se mordían las uñas por los nervios, ¿que él no sabría la solución?, estaban completamente perdidos, no sabían que hacer debido a los nervios y el temor de lo desconocido, Chara era la más asustada debido a que podía salir un desafío mortal y o imposible, cada vez más rápido, los colores intercalaban unos entre otros cada vez más fuerte...y entonces...los lados del puzzle salieron rojos y el centro de color rosado.

Otra vez el silencio reinó el lugar, y Papyrus como antaño cuando conoció a Frisk por primera vez, se fue girando en reversa del lugar...no había palabra alguna que decir ante aquella broma cruel del destino, pero tal vez Sans tuviese algo importante que decirles sobre lo que acababan de presenciar.

Sans: de hecho, ese espagueti de antes no estaba tan mal para mi hermano -nada de lo que acababa de ver le sorprendía, quizás Alphys había sido la que había interferido con el puzzle, de todas maneras no le importaba mucho, era normal que los puzzles de Papyrus fuesen extremadamente fáciles o se saboteasen a si mismos de manera automática- desde que empezó sus lecciones de cocina ah estado mejorado un montón, de seguro que si continúa el siguiente año quizás pueda hacer algo comestible.

Los rostros de Frisk y de Chara se deformaron en dos caras de horror, ¿el espagueti de Papyrus no se podía comer? bueno, tenía sentido ya que él parecía no poseer sentido del gusto...lo que les asustaba era, ¿qué habría sucedido si Frisk hubiese podido comer el que había encontrado hacía unos metros antes?, eso realmente le aterraba demasiado.

Volvieron a seguir su camino, encontrándose por fin con un área tranquila donde ninguno de los hermanos parecía encontrarse, en su lugar estaban Lesser Dog y un monstruo que parecía ser una vaca, el perro de armadura y gran cuello estirable estaba intentando hacer una especie de escultura.

Chara: **[este perro está mirando inerte a la nieve, esperando a que se transforme en arte]** -comentó ante la visión con los brazos cruzados, ¿realmente pensaba que eso serviría?, mirar las cosas no las transformaba en arte, uno debía tomar acciones para obtener resultados, ya fuesen buenos o malos debía hacer todo lo posible por enfrentar las consecuencias, aunque el ser un fantasma fuese una de ellas y el que Asriel se haya muerto.

El octavo visitante de la superficie se acercó al punto de guardado que estaba a la izquierda de Lesser Dog y su técnica artística, tocándolo para salvar su progreso en caso de que algo malo sucediese en los próximos metros.

 **[El saber que ese perro jamás se rendirá en hacer el perro de nieve perfecto, ¡te llena de determinación!]**

 ** _Archivo guardado._**

 **Fin.**

 **y tras casi dos meses, actualicé! ya dije amigos, este mes será muy productivo por mis vacaciones, no esperen ningún especial navideño, ¿o tal vez si? nunca lo sabremos, ¡nyek kek kek keke! nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Capitulo 12: La pareja y el laberinto

**Primero que nada, lamento si esto no es lo que estaban esperando, la razón de la poca calidad que debe tener este capítulo es de la razón egoísta que tenía por actualizar esta historia antes de que terminase 2017, solo quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo 2018, nos vemos próximamente en AatT.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capitulo 12: La pareja y el laberinto.**

.

.

.

 **[¡Dogi te embosca!]**

La pareja perruna salió de los arboles sin que la castaña pudiese darse cuenta a tiempo, su ataque sorpresa fue tan rápido que no logró preverlo y...

 **ZAAACK ZAAACK**

Solo bastaron dos hachazos para terminar su partida, directos a sus piernas y torso, rebanándola sin dificultad, pintando la nieve del rojizo color de su sangre.

[Archivo cargado]

Esta vez cuando salieron listos para efectuar su ataque, Chara pegó un salto hacia atrás, esquivando por muy pocos centímetros los cortes de las hachas de ambos perros, por lo que pudo notar igual que su madre y los demás perros de la unidad canina, su pelaje estaba descuidado y sus túnicas en vez de ser negras eran rojas, todos tenían una especie de fetiche con el rojo y el negro en este mundo retorcido.

 **¡PAM!, ¡CRASHHH!**

El suelo se quebró debido al impacto que produjeron la caída de las hachas de la pareja, levantando algo de polvo y nieve, ella pudo distinguir como algo de nieve se estaba acumulando alrededor de Dogamy y Dogaressa, ¿acaso todos los enemigos que se iba a encontrar serían maestros del hielo?.

PIM PIM PIM PIM

Ahora unos lobos de nieve, dos azules y dos naranjas se generaron y fueron contra la ojirroja, quien en respuesta comenzó a esprintar intentando despistarlos pero para su mala suerte su turno no terminaba, tenía que deshacerse de alguna forma de esos malditos animales antes de que se cansara, su mente comenzó a pensar, ¿qué podía hacer? si se quedaba quieta para poder esquivar los azules, los naranjas la atraparían y viceversa, tal vez si lograba hacer que perdiesen su concentración...¡lodo!

Rápidamente se agachó y recogió algo de nieve y lodo del suelo, lanzándolas directamente a las caras de Dogaressa y Dogamy, quienes perdieron la concentración en su ataque, desapareciendo a sus fieles sirvientes.

Dogaressa: ¡urgh! mis ojos-aquel monstruo comenzó a limpiarse su rostro al igual que su marido, la princesa del subsuelo por otra parte comenzaba a tomar distancia y a aprovechar de untarse lodo en la ropa, "los olores desconocidos deben ser destruidos", eso significaba que también tendría que hacerse pasar por un perro.

Su turno de descanso terminó, tanto Dogamy como su esposa estaban listos para seguir peleando, esta vez las hojas de sus hachas fueron conectadas, formando un corazón, recordaba haber visto algo similar en sus tiempos de fantasma al lado de Frisk, pero esta vez, varios agujeros fueron abiertos de los cuales se asomaron puntas rojas afiladas...oh no...Misiles otra vez.

 **FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH**

Corrió nuevamente cubriendo su alma con sus manos, sin embargo estos misiles también tenían rastreo de calor, y al parecer algo de inteligencia artificial por que...

 **BOOOM BOOM BOOOM**

Explotaban en el suelo para poder impedirle huir de manera tan precisa, obligándola a saltar para esquivar el que cayesen sobre ella, casi estaban acabados, pero justo en ese momento no pudo evitar el último.

 **BOOOM**

Chara: ¡AGH!-su cuerpo salió volando debido al impacto cercano, estaba algo quemada, pero el caer en la nieve pudo aliviar su dolor lo necesario para que se diera cuenta de que Dogamy estaba corriendo hacia ella con su hacha girando en su palma derecha, demasiado rápido para esquivarlo, tendría que bloquearlo, pero ¿cómo?, no tenía nada con qué defenderse, fue entonces cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de haber estado ayudando a Martina, ella también bloqueaba ataques que no podía esquivar usando las suelas de sus zapatillas de ballet, si ella podía hacerlo entonces sus botas debían de poder igualmente.

El hacha del perrito de roja túnica descendió hacia la de rosadas mejillas, quién alzó su pierna usando algo de recubrimiento mágico en la suela de su bota, logrando bloquear el corte que estaba a punto de matarla.

 **¡CLANK!**

Dogamy: grrrr ¡cariño!-tras pegar un gruñido de evidente molestia él llamó a su mujer, quién rápidamente llegó para ayudarle, Dogamy quitó su hacha de la suela de la bota de la primer caída, inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a mover sus armas con rapidez de manera combinada intentando acertar aunque sea algún golpe.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK**

La hoja de Dogaressa estaba imbuida con cryokinesis, añadiéndole unos picos por lo cual la hacía doblemente peligrosa, Chara movió su cuerpo a la derecha, esquivando a Dogamy, luego agachó su cabeza para evitar los picos de hielo de la monstruo por muy poco, cortándole varios mechones de su cabello.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no podría seguir esquivando por mucho tiempo los ataques combinados de la pareja, por lo que en un rápido movimiento giratorio, hizo que su pierna alzara una considerable cantidad de nieve salpicara, logrando enceguecer a los dos monstruos de rojas túnicas permitiéndole salir decampo de ataque de estos mismos.

Chara: (debo pensar en algo rápido, aún no estoy lo suficientemente mugrienta)-tras dar su veredicto, la chica comenzó a untarse en nieve y tierra todo lo que podía, sus enemigos por su parte estaban limpiándose sus retinas oculares, ya estaba lista según ella.

Dogamy: snif snif snif~-la nariz del integrante de la unidad canina comenzó a moverse de manera insistente así como la de su esposa, estaban comenzando a caer en la trampa-¡No puede ser! huele a...

Dogaressa: ¡ya entiendo!, ¡eres uno de los demás tarados de la unidad canina!-completó su mujer interrumpiéndole, los ojos de la primer caída se abrieron de sorpresa, había olvidado entre tanta adrenalina que la unidad canina no se llevaba bien la una con la otra en este mundo.

 **[¡El ataque de Dogi sube exponencialmente!]**

Esta vez las hachas de Dogaressa y Dogamy se recubrieron de capas de hielo, tornándose de un color celeste, ganando picos y zonas filosas, además de unas miradas furiosas en sus rostros, pero no solo eso, si no que en sus manos libres se generaron una segunda hacha para cada uno, su situación había empeorado.

Dogi: ¡TE VAMOS A APLASTAR!-tras su declaración los dos amantes se dispararon en contra de la chica, lanzando sus hachas de hielo hacia ella como si fueran boomerangs para distraerla, Chara se hizo a un lado para poder evadirlas, sin embargo debido a su distracción Dogamy y Dogaressa aprovecharon para aparecer uno a cada lado con sus hachas reales, bajándolas para poder cortarla en pedazos.

Chara: (¡no!, no puedo perder ahora, eh avanzado mucho para empezar esta batalla de nuevo)-sin embargo, no importa lo que ella quería, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, su cuerpo fue cortado en dos y su alma se quebró en pedazos.

 **CRACK**

 **[Archivo cargado]**

En esta ocasión cuando estaban a punto de estrellar sus hachas sobre ella, cogió la muñeca de Dogaressa para arrebatarle su hacha, pegándole una patada en el estómago para alejarla de si, ahora enfocándose en su marido, bloqueando el hacha del mismo.

 **CLANK**

Dogamy: ¡cómo te atreves a herir a mi esposa, perro asqueroso!-ahora estando enfurecido, el monstruo de aquel mundo maligno comenzó a chocar repetidamente su hacha con la que ahora era propiedad de la castaña, chispas comenzaron a salir de los roces metálicos de ambas armas, los ataques de Dogamy eran bruscos y rápidos.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Los ojos de Dreemurr brillaban llenos de determinación, estaba concentrada en sus bloqueos, podía sentir toda la fuerza y la ira de aquel monstruo dirigido exclusivamente a su persona, por suerte seguían pensando que era un perro y si su teoría no era errada, ellos también interpretaban las caricias como una especie de forma de lastimar.

Dogaressa apareció por su espalda esta vez empuñando su hacha de hielo junto a otra del mismo material para reemplazar a la que había perdido, y acabó descendiendo ambas en forma vertical con el objetivo de arrancarle sus brazos, pero la de mejillas rosadas se apresuró a rodar por el suelo, dejando que ahora las hachas de ambos chocasen.

Dogamy no perdió tiempo y empuñando su hacha de metal la bañó en cryokinesis para dar un corte al aire, lanzando una ola de energía celeste en contra de la humana, esta corrió en dirección a la misma y cuando estuvo frente a esta pegó un barrido en el suelo, logrando pasar por debajo del ataque.

Dogaressa: ¡toma esto!-la de rojas ropas apuntó sus dedos hacia la castaña, de la nieve del suelo surgieron múltiples perros que fueron disparados en dirección a su actual enemiga cual proyectiles.

El primer perro fue de manera directa hacia Chara, empuñando su hacha le cortó en dos cuando intentó morderla, un par del grupo la rodeó por izquierda y derecha para luego intentar embestirla, su pierna contuvo al de la izquierda y haciendo uso de su flexibilidad y rapidéz logró lanzarlo contra el de la derecha, provocando que desaparecieran al impactar.

El marido de la perrita se lanzó en contra de Chara para no quedar detrás de su cónyuge, de inmediato sus armas comenzaron a chocar otra vez, un corte a la derecha; un bloqueo con el mango, uno a la cabeza; la hoja se interpuso, y en un descuido, aquella humana acarició la cabeza del monstruo, hundiendo las manos en su pelaje y moviéndolas de manera afectuosa.

Dogamy: ¡¿qué...me acariciaste y...no me heriste?!-su tono de voz sonaba sorprendido, tanto así que detuvo sus ataques y obviamente, esto llamó la atención de su mujer.

Dogaressa: ¿cómo?...¿estás seguro, querido?-Dogaressa se acercó a su marido y a Chara, finalmente les había cogido donde les quería a ambos, la perra blanca se acercó a la joven aún con su instinto asesino, pero había bajado su cabeza para comprobar lo que había experimentado su esposo.

La blanca mano de la de suéter verde tocó delicadamente la oreja derecha de la monstruo, subió de manera lenta y aterrizó en su cabeza, hundiéndose en su pelaje, poco a poco el ambiente y las actitudes de la pareja comenzaban a calmarse, la mano de ella comenzó a moverse en círculos, acariciando la cabeza de su enemiga de hace unos instantes, su cola comenzó a moverse.

Dogamy de igual manera con celos evidentes buscó el afecto de aquella "perra", y en efecto ahora estaba acariciando a los dos animales que se frotaban contra su cuerpo como los perros que eran, la verdad esta segunda vez había sido mucho más facil que la primera.

Dogaressa: un perro que no daña otros perros...increíble-murmuró despegándose por fin de la ojirroja-has expandido nuestras mentes extraño perro rosa.

Dogamy: los perros si pueden querer a otros perros-confirmó, mirando a su mujer con una sonrisa-un nuevo mundo se ah abierto para nosotros, querida...debemos compartir este descubrimiento con los demás integrantes de la unidad canina-propuso observándola con evidente decisión.

Su mujer asintió, y luego de unos minutos se fueron, perdiéndose en la lejanía, ciertamente tenían ataques bastante variados que solos sus hachas y sus corazones, pero de igual manera fueron fáciles en el segundo turno.

Chara:...ahora tocas tú, Papyrus-sus brazos se cruzaron, ahora tendría que lidiar con los puzzles patéticos de equis y círculos del esqueleto de negruzca armadura, solo esperaba poder superarlo lo más pronto posible.

En el primer puzzle del segundo al mando de la guardia real, estaba aquella formación de rocas en forma de H, solo que ahora tenía dos tablas de madera, y al otro lado estaban aquellas púas bloqueando su camino, de igual forma Papyrus estaba de espaldas, al parecer murmurando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Cuando intentó pisar en la tabla derecha donde debía estar una de esas X, la tabla de madera bajó un poco, mientras la X se volvía un círculo verde.

Chara: muy bien, ahora-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-la de rosadas mejillas gritó pues la tabla de madera se hundió en la nieve, su cuerpo bajó por una especie de pozo, donde al final estaba lleno de estacas de hielo, su cuerpo finalmente se estrelló contra la trampa mortal, empalándose por completo, tiñendo las púas de su sangre.

 **CRACK**

 **[Archivo cargado]**

Esta vez no cayó en la trampa, y solo pisó usando su pie derecho un momento aquella tabla, tal como esperaba esta descendió hacia aquel pozo donde había muerto, y repitió el proceso con la otra placa, de igual manera esta cayó a un mismo destino que la primera, luego fue el turno del botón y listo; los pinchos que bloqueaban su paso bajaron, permitiendo el camino entre ella y él.

Papyrus: ¡IMPRESIONANTE, HUMANA!-alagó el malvado guardia real, mientras le lanzaba una mirada que denotaba complacencia, la veía como un conejillo de indias, como un juguete al cual estaba probando sus habilidades y su astucia-EVADISTE MIS TRAMPAS MORTALES, ESTOY SORPRENDIDO...MÁS IMPORTANTE, LOGRASTE EVITAR MI DELICIOSO Y SABROSO ESPAGUETI ENVENENADO! ERES LA PRIMERA QUE LOGRA RESISTIR SU DELICIOSO OLOR Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO!-en forma de felicitación sus guantes chocaron tres veces, un aplauso para recompensarla por todo lo que había avanzado hasta el momento y de verdad era impresionante.

Ella no le contestó en ningún momento, se alegraba de no haber siquiera estado interesada en el espagueti de unos metros atrás, la verdad si había sentido un gran y delicioso olor provenir de él, lo cual la sorprendió, este Papyrus al parecer si sabía cocinar bien, sin embargo lo que le decía era la prueba fidedigna de que había obrado bien en su actuar al pasar de largo.

En vez de irse solo, ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección al puzzle siguiente, su memoria no fallaba; era el de aquel árbol ridículo que él había hecho en su mundo, tras varios intentos en una ruta Frisk si había logrado resolverlo, tenía la respuesta gravada en su mente.

Papyrus: EL VAGO BUENO PARA NADA DE MI HERMANO ÚLTIMAMENTE EMPEZÓ UNA COLECCIÓN DE BOTONES PELIGROSOS-comentó con los brazos cruzados, el puzzle estaba un poco lejos, por lo que decidió conversar un poco con aquella interesante criatura, quería jugar con ella, conocerla y luego matarla, estaba harto de siempre tener que aguantar a Sans y a su superior, pero ahora tenía alguien nuevo con quien socializar-ES PATÉTICO, A VECES SIENTO QUE DEBERÍA MATARLO DE UNA VEZ, PARA QUITARLO DE ESTE MUNDO Y QUE NO FUESE MÁS UNA CARGA.

Chara: ¿no deberías quererlo?-cuestionó intrigada, si bien sabía que en este mundo todos "eran malvados", no habían cambiado muchas cosas...estaban mal orientados por problemas generados por los que les rodeaban, pero podía hacer que cambiaran igual que lo hizo él-es tu hermano, la única familia que tienes, y francamente pienso que sin él tú estarías muy solo.

Silencio...solo, silencio; su acompañante se había quedado callado ante aquellas declaraciones, el helado viento de Snowdin se movía un poco, la bufanda de Papyrus y el cabello de Chara fueron agitados por el viento, ella también se detuvo y giró un poco su cuello para mirarle.

Papyrus: ...claro que lo quiero-respondió apartando su vista de ella-él es lo único que tengo...pero es débil...y los monstruos débiles mueren, por eso lo odio-contestó volviendo a caminar-porque debe ser fuerte para poder vivir, si él realmente fuera mi hermano mayor debería ser más fuerte que yo, pero no lo es...nunca lo ah sido.

Y con esa declaración, el esqueleto de gran altura se fue volviendo a caminar, la novia del embajador se quedó callada, pensativa...era obvio que Papyrus siempre había sido más fuerte que Sans, las únicas ventajas que él tenía eran los Gaster Blaster, la retribución cármica y la habilidad de esquivar.

Pero eso no era una excepción, Papyrus siempre había sido débil debido a su inocencia; el daño que generaban los seres vivos siempre dependía de acuerdo a todo el daño que quisieran causar, era esa la razón por la que incluso si no se tenía altos niveles de AMOR se podía dañar considerablemente a alguien, el AMOR solo era un multiplicador de estadísticas...pero si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué tan fuerte serían estos Sans y Papyrus de AMOR 20?, más aún; si este Papyrus decía ser más fuerte que este Sans, ¿cuánto poder tendría?, ¿cuánto daño causaría con todas esas intenciones palpables de matarla una vez que estuvieran frente a frente.

Pero lo que más la aterraba, era lo siguiente...

¿Qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser Sans en caso de enfrentarse a ella?.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde; ahora debía concentrarse en superar las trampas del menor de los hermanos esqueleto, después de todo no tendría que enfrentarse a Sans nunca a no ser que hiciese la ruta genocida...

¿Cierto?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar debido a que un hueso rojo se estrelló cerca de ella, cuando levantó la vista Papyrus le indicaba con los tres dedos de su mano derecha que viniese a el siguiente puzle, era mejor concentrarse si no quería abusar del poder de cargar sus partidas.

Tenía más cosas por las que preocuparse en momentos como este.

Una vez al lado de Papyrus, este la miró de manera amenazante, ordenándole que pusiera atención, y señaló al puzle frente a ella.

Papyrus: ¡COMO PUEDES ANTE TI HUMANA, AÚN NO HAS PASADO POR COMPLETO LAS PLACAS DE MADERA DE EL MALÉVOLO PAPYRUS!, ESTA VEZ ES UN PUZZLE MUCHO MÁS COMPLEJO DONDE DEBES USAR TU INGENIO PARA PODER TRASPASAR TODAS LAS X EN CÍRCULOS O MORIR EN EL INTENTO, ¿CREES PODER HACERLO? ¡NYEH HEH HE HEH HEH HEH HEH!

 **[Estas llena con determinación]**

Y así empezaron los ciclos de intentar resolver el puzle, resulta que realmente no tenía ni idea alguna de cómo era que se resolvía el mismo, creía haberlo recordado, pero no era así, aquella estúpida trampa era más mortal y compleja de lo que aparentaba, resultando siempre en el mismo fallo; no todas las X convertidas en círculos y su muerte posterior.

Comenzaba a ser frustrante, se rehusaba a pedirle ayuda a él, una patética versión metalera de Papyrus, probablemente en vez de ayudarla como el original iba a matarla, pero tenía un gran ego, incluso podía decir que era aún mayor que el del Papyrus original, solo debía presionar bien sus botones para hacer que dijese lo que quería, además si resolvía el puzle usando la trampa del árbol probablemente terminaría siendo acusada de tramposa y asesinada…de nuevo.

Chara: tienes un gran talento para los puzles Papyrus-alagó frente a él, cruzada de brazos-por más que intento idear una estrategia para poder lograr superarlo no logro conseguir resultados satisfactorios, ¿podrías tú; un experto en estos temas orientar a una idiota como yo?.

Sin duda alguna era una maestra de la manipulación; el rostro de su compañero lo decía todo, estaba algo anonadado pero pronto aquello terminó por ser reemplazado por un rostro lleno de gozo y arrogancia, maldito bastardo egocéntrico; era tan fácil de engañar incluso en este mundo.

Papyrus: ASÍ QUE QUIERES UNA RESPUESETA, ¿CIERTO PEDAZO DE BASURA?, BUENO; BASADO EN MI S GRANDIOSOS CONOCIMIENTOS PUEDO DECIR QUE TU ENORME RETRASO NO ES CAPAZ DE VER LA SIMPLE EH INSIGNIFICANTE SOLUCIÓN; TRANSFORMAR TODOS LOS CÍRCULOS EN EQUIS-de igual manera, había dado una respuesta casi igual a la del Papyrus de su mundo, una vena había aparecido en su frente; estaba comenzando a molestarse eh irritarse por la pérdida de tiempo, pero debía controlarse, no más rutas genocidas, no más AMOR, no más polvo ni asesinatos…tenía que contenerse.

Por Frisk.

Chara: eso es obvio, pero puedo decir por el puzle anterior que si piso mal, caeré por un abismo donde solo me esperará la muerte, ¿podrías darme alguna pista para poder salir de allí con mayor facilidad? No puedo hacerlo sin tu grandiosa ayuda, oh malévolo eh increíble Papyrus-una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, al verle llevar su mano derecha a su huesudo mentón, pensativo mientras fruncía su esquelético seño.

Papyrus: HMP, CIERTAMENTE TIENES RAZÓN HUMANA; ESTE PUZLE ES MUY COMPLICADO PARA TU VACÍA CABEZA, SI MUERES PRONTO NO PODRÉ TORTURARTE CON EL RESTO DE MIS TRAMPAS, ASÍ QUE TE HARÉ UN FAVOR, RESOLVERÉ ESTE PUZLE YO MISMO-dicho y hecho; múltiples Gaster Blaster con los ojos rojos aparecieron de la nada, todos flotaron frente a las placas de madera con equis azules y con un simple chasquido de dedos..

 **BOGAAAAAAH**

Todas las placas de madera cedieron a donde estaban los picos de hielo, un pisotón al botón y los picos de metal que bloqueaban el camino habían sido desactivados, así que realmente el árbol de atrás no tenía un interruptor…o si lo tenía; debió de haber sido una trampa para tarados.

Papyus: ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE ESO HUMANA?!, ESO ES UNA MUESTRA DE EL GRAN PODER DE ALGUIEN COMO YO; EL SEGUNDO AL MANDO DE LA GUARDIA REAL ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH!-y regocijándose en su evidente poderío, una risa ególatra y pedante salió de la afilada boca del menor de los hermanos.

 **Clap clap clap clap**

Aplausos fueron la respuesta a su pregunta, debía subirle los egos todo lo que pudiese para poder mantenerle de su lado lo mayor posible.

Papyrus: ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS HUMANA PATÉTICA; ME AGRADAS BASTANTE!, SI SIGUES ASÍ TE MATARÉ RÁPIDO CUANDO LOGRES LLEGAR A MI…CLARO, SI ES QUE LLEGAS ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!-y se alejó caminando y riendo de manera malévola, perdiéndose en la neblina propia de aquel grisáceo lugar.

Sans: buen trabajo zorra pendeja-no tomó ni un descanso de sus halagos cuando el hermano mayor apareció detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta sus miradas se encontraron, una cuenca vacía junto a un ojo rojo como la sangre, y dos orbes carmesíes brillantes de determinación pura chocaron-al parecer sabes cómo tratar con el jefe, debo admitirlo, le agradas demasiado..pero no pienses que te saldrás con la tuya, puedo verlo en tus ojos…tienes planes…sea cuales sean, no se cumplirán… **morirás aquí mismo tarde o temprano.**

Chara: no te tengo miedo comediante de mierda-contestó frunciendo su seño, nunca podría tenerle miedo a Sans, ni siquiera a esta patética versión metalera con diente de oro y aires de rockero-si supieras la mitad de las cosas que se yo… **tendrías cuidado de con quién estás hablando.**

Sans: ¡HAHA HAHA HAHA HA!-una risa grave y realmente honesta salió de su boca, aquello hizo enfadar a Dreemurr, el odio que sentía por Sans tras todos los fracasos dados por este se avivaba frente a este miserable, este era mil veces más irritante que su Sans-lo sabía…tú no eres de por aquí…pero puedo verlo…tienes el aire de alguien que ya ah matado…sobrevive niña-ahora su tono de voz sonaba divertido, una de sus huesudas manos llegó a su mejilla y acarició de manera dulce aquella zona rosada tan característica de ella- **quiero ser yo quien te arranque los últimos suspiros.**

Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, él se había ido, dejándola con una ira evidente, estaba furiosa como no tenía ni idea, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla?, ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?!, no..nononono, estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, llevó sus manos al colgante que traía y sujetándolo cerró los ojos para respirar unas cuantas veces…inhalar y exhalar…inhalar y exhalar…Asriel, Asgore, Toriel…Frisk…por todos ellos debía controlarse, su ira era algo nocivo, tenía que enorgullecerlo, ser una pacifista, ser buena.

Pero era endemoniadamente difícil, sobre todo con aquél maldito comediante, podía preverlo; él era una mayor amenaza sin importar que dijera Papyrus sobre su fuerza o su AMOR, un Sans era un Sans, podía recordar las líneas temporales, por ende podría ya estar al tanto de todas las muertes que había tenido, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡claro que lo sabía!...pero no tenía sentido, ¿cómo podía querer atacarla sin haber matado a nadie?...tal vez era esa la razón; no haber matado a nadie.

Este mundo era distinto, como decía su Flowey en sus tiempos; es matar o ser matado, todos se lo habían demostrado hasta ahora, pero tenían problemas, nada más que habían sido mucho peores y horribles que los que Frisk había resuelto en su mundo, además de que solo se habían agravado sin buscarles solución alguna.

Pero aquí estaba ella para ello, debía hacerlo, debía salvarlos, debía ayudarlos, Frisk volvería a verla, encontrarlo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzasen, le diría todo el viaje que había tenido y él estaría orgulloso de ella.

Finalmente pudo salir de su enorme meditación, y unos cuantos metros más adelante como había supuesto, estaban Papyrus y Sans con el puzle de las baldosas de colores, era momento de estar preparada, si su teoría era correcta aquí no habría fallo alguno.

Papyrus: ¡AH, HUMANA FINALMENTE HAS VENIDO!-una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, aquello no la tranquilizó, pero era de esperarse de alguien como este Papyrus-¡EL SIGUIENTE PUZLE ES CREADO POR LA DOCTORA ALPHYS, CREO QUE LO ENCONTRARÁS ENORMEMENTE MORTÍFERO!, CUANDO PRESIONE ESTE BOTÓN APARECERÁN MILES DE BALDOZAS, CADA UNA CON UN COLOR DISTINTO, SERÁ UN PUZLE IMPOSIBLE QUE NI SIQUIERA YO SABRÉ LA RESPUESTA…Y COMO DATO EXTRA, NO TE DIRÉ QUE HACE CADA BALDOSA.

Ok…maldito miserable, esto no era parte del monólogo que debía de seguir, para empeorar las cosas ella tampoco recordaba cómo funcionaban estas malditas cosas, ¿unas tenían pirañas, cierto? Algo de limones y manzanas…su mente fue interrumpida cuando un botón de la máquina fue presionado y las baldosas comenzaron a cambiar de color, en efecto el desafío había iniciado…tal y como se esperaba, no hubo solución fácil esta vez, todas las baldosas eran de colores distintos y muy pocas se repetían.

Primero pisó una rosada, luego una de color verde que la empujó a una baldosa de color naranja, luego una baldosa de color verde que la empujó a una baldosa de color azul, y las pirañas saltaron hacia ella, mordiéndola.

Chara: ¡ARRRGH! ¡HIJAS DE PUTA!-exclamó furiosa, mientras tanto Sans como Papyrus a la distancia sonreían con evidente burla y satisfacción sádica, en respuesta la joven comenzó a golpear a los malditos peces que le arrancaban trozos de su piel, determinada a no morir ahora.

 **Smash Smash Smash**

Por más golpes que les diese a aquellas malditas criaturas no cedían, dolía, dolía como el maldito infierno, sus dientes grandes y filosos entrando en su carne queriendo arrancársela a tiros, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora…y entonces lo recordó.

 _LAS PLACAS MORADAS TAMBIÉN SON RESBALADIZAS; TE RESBALARÁS A LA PLACA SIGUIENTE, SIN EMBARGO EL JABÓN RESBALADIZO HUELE A LIMONES, ¡LO QUE A LAS PIRAÑAS NO LES GUSTA!_

Con toda su determinación logró saltar a la baldosa, placa o lo que fuese más cercana que tenía de color morado, inmediatamente se resbaló y las pirañas se alejaron de ella, para su buena suerte cayó en una palca rosada.

Chara: aff…afff…carajo-murmuró adolorida y fatigada, sangre salía de su cuerpo y sus múltiples heridas, le faltaba algo de carne en algunas zonas, sudor, limón, naranja y sangre caliente salía de ella como si no fuese a haber un mañana; dolía y mucho pero tenía que seguir.

La siguiente fue una placa de color azul de que estaba en frente de una placa amarilla, como era de esperarse, comenzó a electrocutarse.

 **ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP**

Chara: UARRRGHHHH-olor a quemado comenzó a salir de ella, al igual que lágrimas, el dolor en sus malditas heridas aumentaba enormemente, era extremadamente doloroso, la estaba matando…pero el recordar lo terrible que eran las descargas eléctricas del botón de Sans la hizo seguir adelante, pese a que sentía como sus heridas aún abiertas habían empeorado por aquella imprudencia.

Flowey estaba a la distancia, oculto en la nieve, tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver agonizar a su hermana mayor, sufría, sufría y le dolía mucho, siempre Chara fue alguien que no gustaba del dolor, ella lo único que buscaba era algo de amor de parte de todos ellos, algo que Toriel y él supieron darle…¿qué era lo que la motivaba tanto a seguir adelante? Era lo único que tenía en su cabeza y su temeroso corazón.

Era demasiado cruel, ¿cómo podían verla agonizar de tal manera y solo sonreír?, Asgore realmente estaba loco, y con él había arrastrado a todos los demás, no era algo por lo que alegrarse o tomarlo a la ligera, Flowey quería matar a algunos, sonaba malo o hasta retorcido, pero era lo necesario, no era posible salvar a todos, nunca lo había sido, siempre había alguien que terminaba perdido para siempre, primero fue Chara, luego aquel esqueleto de ropa roja y ahora nuevamente iba a perderla si no seguía usando aquel poder que él solía tener.

 **Necesitaba ayudarla**

El ver como se sostenía sus heridas abiertas intentando disminuir la sangre fue el colmo, puede que estuviese actuando de forma extraña y que no quisiera su ayuda, pero la amaba, era su hermana y su mejor amiga, así que de manera disimulada y sin que ninguno de los tres se diese cuenta, había lanzado una de sus semillas amistosas directo a su cuerpo, sanándola.

Chara abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, al igual que las zonas rotas de su ropa, ¿qué había sido eso?, tal vez fue un regalo de cielo o Frisk realmente estaba impulsándola hasta límites desconocidos, pero sin darle más importancia volvió a saltar en una baldosa, esta vez en una de color verde, de la cual salió una especie de monstruo piraña, pero para su buena suerte inmediatamente regresó a una placa azul debido a su olor a limón, para ira de Sans y sorpresa de Papyrus.

Esta vez pegando un fuerte impulso logró llegar a otra baldosa, una rosada, ahora estaba a mitad de aquel enorme laberinto de colores, estaba determinada, todo su dolor y esfuerzo valdría la pena cuando tuviese a su compañero entre sus brazos y le dijese lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ahora fue a la derecha, una baldosa de color azul con unas rojas a la izquierda y delante de ella, obligándola a ir a la esquina, una baldosa de color naranja, y ahora como último obstáculo estaban unas azul y amarilla.

Aceptando el dolor se decidió por saltar allí, inmediatamente las pirañas malditas olieron el olor a naranja, lanzándose hacia ella para morderla y el agua además, la electrocutó.

 **ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**

Chara: ¡AAARGH! ¡MALDITA SEA!-la corriente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras los dientes de las pirañas mordían de manera insistente su cuerpo, otra vez reabriendo sus heridas, su HP comenzó a bajar, y la cosa no terminó allí-UAAAAH

 **SPLASH**

Su cuerpo había sido arrastrado al agua, aquella última placa era profunda y conectaba con un acuario subterráneo, helado como al antártica debido al clima frío de Snowdin.

Chara: ¡GLUP GLUP GLUP! MMMNPH!-la ojirroja abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, viendo como hacia ella se dirigían múltiples pirañas, hacía frío y este aumentaba el dolor que recorría sus maldita piel, antes de que se acercaran a ella pegó una patada a una para incapacitarla y tomándola entre sus brazos, le propinó un tremendo y potente golpe para poder herirla, sangre salió de aquella alimaña marina y astutamente la lanzó en medio de todas las que a ella se dirigían, como las malditas traicioneras que eran se dirigieron a su compañera por el olor de sangre con intenciones de devorarla, y ella aprovechando sus segundos de escape volvió a la superficie.

 **FUASH**

Chara: ¡aaaah! CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT-finalmente regresó a la superficie, helada, temblorosa, con el corazón latiéndole de manera desenfrenada y la adrenalina enormemente baja, le dolían las nuevas heridas producto de las mordidas, fatigada, exhausta y deseando que todo terminase de una vez.

Papyrus: ¡ME SORPRENDES HUMANA, REALMENTE ESPERABA QUE PERECIERAS EN EL TANQUE SECRETO DE PIRAÑAS!-exclamó realmente impresionado-SIN DUDA ERES LA MEJOR HUMANA CON LA QUE ME EH ENFRENTADO, ¡ERES MERECEDORA DE VER EL RESTO DE MIS MARAVILLAS! VAMONOS PEDAZO DE BASURA-y tomando a su hermano Sans del cráneo, lo arrastró consigo, dejándola en el suelo con mucho frío.

Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en el viento, estaba demasiado helado y le pesaban los párpados, quería dormir, quería morir y no volver por un tiempo…pero no podía ni debía, tenía que motivarse, tenía que seguir, por todos que esperaban su regreso.

 **Por Frisk.**

Y usando toda la determinación que pudo reunir, se abrazó a si misma, se puso de pié y caminó hasta la zona donde estaban Lesser Dog y aquél monstruo vaca, tocó el punto de guardado, salvando su progreso y restaurando sus estadísticas.

 **Fin Capítulo 12.**


	14. Capítulo 13: La trampa final

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capítulo 13: La trampa final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez guardado su progreso, con algo de interés el humano de suéter celeste fue hacia atrás, primero yendo al puesto de vigilancia un poco cerca de la estrella de 4 puntas, miró con cuidado las letras que habían en el cartel, para gracia de Chara por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrarlas.

Definitivamente debieron quedarse más tiempo en casa de su madre.

Su compañera espectral se acercó al letrero, y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta para obtener su atención, algo de su ego estaba saliendo a flote.

Chara: [como veo que tienes problemas pequeño humano, permíteme traducirte] -nuevamente flotó un poco para estar cerca del cartel, sus orbes rojos lograron distinguir las letras pese a la nieve que cubría la madera, igual que al techo del puesto no se molestaban en remover la nieve- **["CUIDADO DEL PERRO porfa acaricie perro"... siento que cada vez que avanzamos en el subsuelo, la literatura se destruye un poco más]** -murmuró algo derrotada, primero Papyrus escribiendo todo con mayúsculas de manera innecesaria, y ahora ese "por favor" abreviado horriblemente.

Una risa leve salió de la boca de su compañerito, ella realmente le daba mucha risa, y se alegraba de tenerla a su lado para orientarle por aquellos lugares, sus comentarios eran muy graciosos, al igual que sus reacciones sobre exageradas pero nada fingidas, y pese a que no podía verla el solo imaginarse las caras que ponía le producía gracia.

Su vista es fue en dirección a la estación, observando sorprendido como en el interior había una caja con perritos de color blanco idénticos a Lesser Dog y Greater Dog, pero más pequeños, todos agrupados y ladrándose unos a otros mientras jugaban en el pequeño espacio.

Chara: **[en el interior hay una caja de Pomeranians]** -murmuró realmente sorprendida, ¿acaso esos perritos pequeños era la guardia real del futuro? aquello le sorprendía enormemente, pero al mismo tiempo la enternecía un montón- **[¡míralos Frisk!, son tan lindos... oww~ ¡se están tirando las orejitas!]** -la primer humana comenzó a narrar las tiernas acciones que ahora producían los perritos, unos a otros, se veían preciosos jugando de manera mutua esperando por los demás integrantes de la guardia real para que viniesen a buscarles.

Frisk asintió de manera frenética, también enternecido por las criaturitas, probablemente más monstruos bebés o hasta perritos de la superficie que llegaron aquí, sin embargo para su pesar debía irse para continuar su viaje, pero antes de irse de aquella área fue con el monstruo toro de vestimentas moradas, que miraba a Lesser Dog con algo de desdén.

Monstruo: ese perro se considera a si mismo un artista, pero nunca sabe que crear. Probablemente no ayuda que su cerebro sea del tamaño del trozo de una croqueta -sus brazos se cruzaron mientras evitaba mirar a el perro de blanco pelaje, con verdadero desagrado hacia su persona, aquello molestó un poco a Chara, todos los artistas podían tener falta de imaginación, pero cualquiera podía crear una gran obra si se le daba un poco de tiempo.

Al avanzar un poco más, frente a ellos se reveló una pista de hielo con equis azules en puntos estratégicos, y un camino que iba de manera descendente unos metros abajo, por el cual el octavo decidió ir para investigar más, quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiese de esta aventura y este lugar, ¡hasta el máximo!.

Sin embargo lo que vieron les dejó a ambos con una gota de sudor en la nuca, eran dos "estatuas" de nieve si es que se las podía llamar así, la primera era un Papyrus de nieve con los ojos cerrados, en una base del mismo material, sostenido por una pequeña columna de nieve que de increíble manera podía aguantar todo el torso y la cabeza... lo extraño era que tenía unos enormes y musculosos brazos, doblando uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo para demostrar sus músculos, además traía puesta una bufanda de color naranja.

Chara: **[Es un Papyrus de nieve]** -su tono de voz denotaba lo sorprendida que estaba debido a la pequeña obsesión que Papyrus tenía con si mismo y su figura, estaba bien tener la autoestima alta, pero estaba comenzando a pasar los límites a el narcisismo.

Ahora miró a la otra escultura...era un montón de nieve con un marcador rojo que traía escrito el nombre de su hermano mayor, "Sans".

Chara: **[es un montón de nieve con la palabra "sans" escrita con marcador rojo...no me sorprende viniendo de ti, comediante...y creo que de Papyrus tampoco, ¿qué opinas tú Fri...sk?]** -su frase se detuvo al ver como su compañero comenzaba a juntar algo de nieve del suelo, para luego posicionarla en medio de "los hermanos escultura", y tras varios minutos ahora había un Frisk de nieve un poco similar al original en medio de los dos centinelas de Snowdin- **[debo admitir, eso es algo lindo de tu parte...]** -su rostro ganó una sonrisa al ver el cariño y amor que su compañero estaba comenzando a ganar por sus futuros captores, usando su palo fue capaz de dibujar la boca y los dos ojos, siendo solo tres líneas horizontales.

Regresando a la pista de hielo de antes, Ambos humano y fantasma observaron las 12 equis y el botón al final, pronto lograron descubrir el resultado; primero era ir hacia la X inferior que estaba justo a la entrada de donde estaban las esculturas, y luego ir hacia la X más cercana.

Una vez resuelto el puzzle, y deslizado hacia el botón una especie de sonido metálico sonó, y un puente formado de roca sólida recubierto con una capa de nieve emergió, conectando la pista de hielo con el camino que daba a un pequeño bosque por el cual Frisk reanudó su aventura, sin embargo para su sorpresa nada más pegar un paso, comenzó a deslizarse por otra capa de hielo, siendo tragado por los árboles y al salir, Chara estalló en risas.

Chara: **[¡jaja jaja jaja!, Frisk dios mío, ¡mira tu cabeza!]** -sus carcajadas injustificadas llenaron de intriga al dueño de determinación, quién miró arriba de él, solo para ver una escultura de un perro de nieve con una sonrisa algo tonta, en el momento en el que intentó tomarla se deshizo en sus manos, y también rió al imaginarse a si mismo aparecer entre los arboles con una escultura tan ridícula y simpática como esa en su cabeza.

Nuevamente había una intersección hacia abajo, por la cual al bajar se encontraron con el hermano mayor, parado ahí como si nada, el de sueter quería hablarle para ver si tenía algo que decirle respecto a las esculturas de atrás, sin embargo fue más simple de lo que había intuido.

Sans: ¿qué onda? -preguntó con simpleza, alzando de manera leve el cráneo, no dijo nada más y solo se quedó allí parado, por lo que alzando los hombros Frisk le restó importancia y continuó recto para ver que había más adelante, sin embargo una batalla empezó.

 **[¡Gyftrot te confronta!]**

Un monstruo reno, con pinos pequeños adornando sus astas, un hocico que se abría de manera vertical y no horizontal, una fotografía en la frente y varios dulces adornando los arboles que traían sus astas apareció.

 **[ACT] [Gyftrot].**

Como siempre habían cuatro opciones, chequear, desdecorar, decorar y regalar.

 **[CHECK]**

Chara: **[Gyftrot - ATK 16, DEF 18, algunos adolescentes lo "decoraron" como una broma]** -señaló notando lo irritado que estaba, y se le veía un poco triste.

Gyftrot: ¡Hohoho!, ríete si quieres -murmuró pegando una risa sarcástica y mezclada con una especie de tristeza, como ataque aparecieron tres paquetes de regalos, uno de ellos brilló en celeste y después volvió a ser blanco, comenzando a intercambiarse entre los tres.

Las cabezas de Frisk y de Chara comenzaron a girar intentando seguir la pista del regalo celeste para poder identificar cual de todos era, ahora los regalos susodichos cayeron al suelo en un pequeño estruendo, estando los tres frente a Frisk, y justo antes de que se dirigiesen a él para golpearlo...

Chara: **[¡el de la izquierda compañero!]** -la ojirroja logró ver parpadear por unos segundos en celeste el regalo de la izquierda, Frisk rápidamente pegó un salto esquivando el del medio y justo como ella se lo había dicho, el regalo de la izquierda le traspasó sin hacerle daño, la fantasma de mejillas rosadas sonrió pero entonces su rostro cambió a uno de gusto, un delicioso olor penetró sus fosas nasales conectadas a las de Frisk- **[ahh~ el olor de pinos frescos]** -murmuró recordando su vida, y lo mucho que ella y su hermano menor Asriel amaban el juguetear por Snowdin, guerras de bolsa de nieve y jugar al escondite en los pinos del bosque.

Solo para que después su madre les regañara por estar helados y perdidos durante casi todo el día.

 **[ACT] [Gyftrot] [Desdecorar]**

Chara: **[Remueves una pequeña fotografía de Snowdrake y su padre]** -señaló observando cómo sus manos iban a la frente del reno monstruo, removiendo una pequeñita "foto bebé" del lugar, la ira de Gyftrot pareció bajar ante eso- **[Gyftrot está levemente menos irritado]**.

Gyftrot: Eso está un poco mejor -agradeció con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, para luego iniciar con su asalto.

Unas especies de esferas rojas de decoración para cualquier pino se generaron en el aire, eran todas blancas, y comenzaron a descender en distintos caminitos para dañarle, sin embargo para él esquivarlos fue bastante fácil ya que su descenso era lento en comparación a todo lo que había tenido que soportar hasta el momento.

 **[ACT] [Gyftrot] [Desdecorar]**

Chara: **[remueves el caramelo que tiene una nota con las palabras "yo uso este pequeño bastón de caramelo para caminar" en él]** -realmente estaba disgustada, ¿qué clase de padres habían criado a los mocosos que hicieron todo esto? eso era enormemente cruel, no tenía nada de gracioso, no le sorprendía que aquel pobre reno estuviera tan molesto y irritado con todo aquél que pasase frente a él.

El ataque de bolitas se repitió, al parecer el de los regalos era el más fuerte que tenía por mera suposición, esta vez las bolitas comenzaron a tomar formas, un hombre de nieve formado de las mismas intentó aplastarlo, sin embargo saltó hacia la izquierda para evadirle, una galleta de jengibre formada de las mismas fue de manera directa hacia él, embistiéndole.

 ** _-5 de HP_**

Frisk se puso de pié rápidamente, le había dolido un poco, pero no era nada comparado a la culpa que él sentía por haber dejado a Toriel unas horas atrás, el ataque había finalizado y finalmente removió un pasador de libros de los arbolitos de sus astas.

Gyftrot: un peso enorme ah sido retirado -agradeció mientras sonreía con amabilidad y agradecimiento a su nuevo salvador, ese humano era amable y dulce, mucho más que todos los molestos monstruos de Snowdin que le habían hecho esto mientras dormía, arruinando su imagen y su día.

Chara: **[Los problemas de Gyftrot han sido resueltos]** -señaló observando con admiración los actos de su actual "carcelero" si se le podía llamar así, siempre buscando la mejor resolución a todos los problemas de la gente, al terminar la batalla Frisk abrazó al monstruo reno que anteriormente había estado en su contra, el cual respondió con un gruñido de afecto para finalmente desaparecer entre los árboles.

Los humanos se dieron la espalda, encontrándose con Sans al otro extremo de aquel lugar, ¿cuándo había llegado allí? tal vez durante la batalla con Gyftrot, era la única explicación posible, tal vez quería dar su evaluación sobre lo que había visto, pero no.

Sans: dime... ¿estás siguiéndome? -su sonrisa se ensancho más con evidente burla, sus dos supuestas presas ganaron caras de estupefacto, sus rostros se giraron al mismo tiempo a la otra punta del área, notando que en efecto el esqueleto de ropa azul también estaba allí, con algo de terror lentamente se giraron hacia donde estaban parados, y en efecto ahora estaba allí.

Chara: **[¡¿cómo es que lo haces?!]** -demandó ahora ya si perturbada, ¿acaso habían dos Sans?...mejor ni desearlo, eso sería la peor de las pesadillas jamás creada y/o deseada por cualquier ser humano.

Sin nada más que decir y oír de su parte, ambos continuaron el trayecto, encontrándose con una cueva en la pared por la cual no dudaron en entrar, Era un largo pasillo con paredes negras y un caminito cristalino azul oscuro, unas especies de partículas blancas llenaban todo el sitio saliendo aparentemente de las paredes y el techo dándole un ambiente majestuoso.

Al final estaba una pared rocosa azul oscuro, con una puerta que traía en el centro el símbolo de la Delta Rune grabada en su madera, en el suelo ahora de color negro habían cuatro hongos celestes y cinco pastitos que parecían ser regados de manera frecuente.

Chara: **[es una puerta... ¡intenta empujarla Frisk!]** -animó con mucho interés, y en efecto el humano de ojos miel comenzó a intentar empujar y o abrir esa puerta de cualquier manera, sin embargo sus intentos fueron inválidos **\- [es increíble...Frisk, puedo sentir magia proviniendo de ella, está protegida por una barrera interna...que raro]** -era realmente extraño, ¿era esta acaso la puerta de las leyendas? recordaba que sus padres le contaban a ella y Asriel antes de dormir varias historias y leyendas en las que creía la especie.

Entre ellas estaba la de "la puerta inaccesible", una antigua leyenda que decía sobre una puerta secreta en el subsuelo en las profundidades de Snowdin, una puerta que había existido incluso antes de que los monstruos fuesen sellados debajo del subsuelo, esta puerta estaba supuestamente protegida por la mano del mismo dios, y que solo el elegido podría desbloquearla y conocer al creador de toda la vida.

Vaya, entonces esa cosa si existía...¿existiría también la profecía del ángel que los liberaría a todos?.

¿Ese ángel era ella como sus padres creían, era Frisk o acaso podría ser que fuese otro humano, o tal vez sería un monstruo?.

Nunca tendría el placer de saberlo, o quizás si...Chara iba a seguir sumida en sus pensamientos, pero justo en ese momento; de las profundidades del caminito que les guió hacia allí salió un gran monstruo pez con una sonrisa, dos aletas gigantes y una cola con un círculo en la punta.

 **[¡Glyde entra deslizándose!]**

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [Check]**

Chara: **[Glyde - ATK Alto, DEF Alto, se rehúsa a dar más detalles de sus estadísticas...ok, eso es extraño]** -el impacto en la chica no se hizo esperar, nunca había visto un enemigo que pudiese ocultar sus estadísticas de ella, ¿sería el único?.

Glyde: gracias por...¡NADA! -El ataque del monstruo pez no se hizo esperar tras su frase, de su cola comenzaron a salir cruces enormes de nieve que fueron hacia Frisk y su alma a gran velocidad para su desconcierto, inmediatamente el humano pegó un salto intentando esquivarlas por muy poco, pero el ataque no fue detenido allí.

Las cruces de nieve siguieron cayendo, con distintas aberturas, esta vez en la siguiente oleada estaba más a la izquierda, justo cuando iba a ir allí para evitar el daño una de estas le golpeó y con mucha fuerza.

Frisk: ¡AH! -un quejido de dolor salió de su boca, mientras una pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla, y su cuerpo era tirado al suelo.

 ** _-7 de HP_**

El golpe fue durísimo, la HP del octavo humano estaba ahora a **8/20** , pero poniéndose de pie, se determinó a ganar esta batalla por todos los medios posibles, tenía que averiguar que hería a este monstruo, si no, no hubiese tenido que luchar contra él.

Chara: **[estás lleno de determinación]** -señaló admirándole con una sonrisa, mientras ahora miraba a su contrincante acual- **[Glyde hace volteretas para llamar tu atención...hey, tengo una idea]** -la mente de la de suéter verde finalmente llegó a una conclusión de manera rápida- **[escúchame compañero, tengo una leve idea de qué podría acabar con este tipo, con solo verlo me doy cuenta de lo rudo y egocéntrico que es, para este tipo de persona lo mejor es prestarles un poco de atención y luego ignorarlos hasta que se vayan]** -tras dar su veredicto y recordar los comandos que estaban en el área de Check, era obvio lo que se tenía que hacer para triunfar esta batalla.

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [Aplaudir]**

Chara: **[aplaudes descuidadamente, Glyde se traga el aplauso como una aspiradora]** -murmuró algo impresionada por lo rápido que aquel abusón se tragaba todos los cumplidos que se le daban.

Glyde: ¡OK! ¡Lo admito!, ¡yo mando! -exclamó en voz alta, mientras de su cola volvían a llover cruces de nieve, solo que esta vez era una lluvia continua, y además salió una de un tamaño enorme.

Frisk intentó correr a través de la lluvia de cruces utilizando los espacios, sin embargo no se esperó que la enorme cruz de nieve descendiera con más rapidez de la que había previsto, sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de impactarle el ataque se detuvo y aprovechó para ejecutar un segundo aplauso.

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [Aplaudir]**

Chara: **[Aplaudes como un Gorila, Glyde se está volviendo adicto a tus halagos]** -señaló poniéndose al lado de Frisk, estando en guardia por los ataques del monstruo ególatra.

Glyde: ¡¿qué más tienes que decir?! -ordenó y al mismo tiempo exigió escuchar algo de la boca del humano, para luego dar un "choca esos 5" a sí mismo.

La lluvia de cruces empezó otra vez, el humano corrió en zigzag empezando a evadir todas las que podía, las cuales empezaron a estrellarse contra el suelo generando pequeñas explosiones del material que estaban hechas.

 ** _PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM_**

Los sonidos constantes de la misma nieve chocando y reventándose comenzaron a llenar los oídos de los tres, Glyde estaba realmente enfocado en derrotar a Frisk, sin embargo aquella tarea no iba a ser fácil, pues el tamaño reducido del niño y le daba bastante agilidad y rapidez por igual.

Ahora de nuevo las enormes bolas de nieve comenzaron a ser disparadas desde su cola, y al explotar esta vez comenzaron a salir del interior palabras formadas del mismo material, la primera en salir fue una llamada "Buenito", las letras en vez de quedarse allí y deshacerse como todos los demás ataques se dividieron y fueron hacia Frisk como si fueran misiles teledirigidos.

La letra "B" casi le aplastaba, si no hubiese pegado un salto hacia atrás, una vez que se clavó en el suelo corrió hacia la misma, y la usó para pegar un salto de altitud considerable que logró ayudarle a evadir las letras "U" y "E", las cuales chocaron entre sí en el aire para luego explotar en destellos blancos.

Las siguientes fueron las letras "N" y "I", la segunda comenzó a girar como si fuera una cierra y se dirigió hacia Frisk, sin embargo la N estaba esperándole para bloquearle el paso, pero justo cuando iba a chocar contra él, pegó un brinco a la derecha, la "I" cierra chocó contra la "N" que le aguardaba en la espalda, partiéndola en dos.

"T" no se quedó atrás, ésta en un intento kamikaze de poder derrotar al humano escurridizo se clavó en el suelo, generando un pequeño temblor y una onda expansiva, pero Frisk usando la "B" para saltar, logró agarrarse de la "O" y evadir el último ataque, solo para luego usar la letra final para aterrizar, destruyéndola en el proceso y finalizando el ataque de Glyde.

Chara: **[¡wow!, eso fue impresionante compañero]** -sus halagos no se hicieron esperar, el chico con el que estaba ahora era muy astuto, el octavo humano dirigió su mirada a donde había oído la voz y le sonrió en gratitud, un pequeño sonrojo adornó su rostro debido al gesto.

Nuevamente repitió la acción de antes, quedándose quieto eh ignorando a Glyde con toda la paciencia que tenía, sin embargo el monstruo se molestó y desanimó ante esto.

Glyde: ¡HOLA! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! -su molestia era evidente, tanto así que ni se molestó en atacar.

Chara: **[Glyde se siente triste de que no le prestes atención]** -su tono de voz sonaba triunfante, y en efecto, el monstruo pez gruño un poco para luego sumergirse extrañamente en el hielo de el camino por el que habían venido, habiéndose retirado de manera voluntaria del encuentro- **[se ah ido a buscar atención...¿ves? te lo dije, era esa clase de persona.]**

El ojimiel asintió ante lo dicho por su compañera, para luego salir por fin de aquella cueva, y regresando por donde él y Chara habían venido, sin siquiera molestarse en hablar con Sans ni una de las dos veces, pues era obvio que no tendría nada nuevo que decir.

En el siguiente lugar, se encontraron con un área simple, estaba todo lleno de cientos de montículos de nieve, una casita de perro diminuta y un cuartel.

Chara: **[es un montón de nieve]** -comentó mirando el primero que tenían al frente, sin embargo Frisk no se detuvo y fue a el siguiente que estaba un poco más abajo de ellos- **[Y esto... es un montón de nieve]** -repitió con un tono de voz más "serio" como de presentador para momentos dramáticos, su tarea estaba lejos por terminar, ahora fue en dirección a la que estaba al lado del cartelito de la casita de perro- **[Esto, sin embargo, es un montón de nieve]** -ahora usaba un tono de elegancia, como de conocedor y experto en el tema que corregía a alguien que se había equivocado en una especie de animal, su humano fue ahora al que estaba justo abajo de este- **[Sorpresivamente, es un montón de nieve]** -ahora su tono de voz era algo de impacto, Frisk ahora fue hacia arriba a el montón que estaba justo al lado en el cual había usado el tono de conocedora, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de sus niñerías- **[montón de nieve...]** -repitió ahora con algo de molestia, el chico rió levemente, lo cual la irritó más, ¡se reía de ella!, pero bueno...si, era bueno reírse de uno mismo de vez en cuando, incluso en la muerte, ahora fue hacia el siguiente montón que estaba un poco más abajo, por suerte solo quedaban tres- **[¿es realmente un montón de nieve?]** -ahora usaba un tono detectivesco como si hubiera algo oculto detrás de la misma, fue el turno del antepenúltimo montón, que estaba frente a el que estaba en la salida y uno hacia arriba- **[¡Contemplen! un montón de nieve.]** -ahora sí que usó un tono súper dramático al inicio, que si que no pudo resistir más.

Frisk: ¡hehehehehe! -una risa aniñada salió de su boca, mientras sus manos iban en dirección hacia su estómago, realmente le daba muchísima gracia oírla, su voz y sus comentarios eran tan chistosos, le alegraban y mejoraban aún más esta experiencia, tanto así que le daba gracias internamente que ella estuviese a su lado.

Chara: **[¡hey!, ¡d-deja de reírte!]** -exclamó roja de la vergüenza, sin embargo eso solo aumentó las risas en Frisk, que más temprano que tarde se le contagiaron a ella al solo imaginar el verse a si misma comentando de esa forma- **[¡hahahahahahaa! ok, ok tienes razón fue muy bueno! p-pero es tu culpa! hehehe, ¿qué crees que encontrarás de distinto en esos montones?]** -su pregunta fue respondida cuando fueron al antepenúltimo montón de nieve, y para sorpresa de los dos, habían 30 G en el interior del mismo **-[¿Eh? hay 30 G en el interior de esta... ¿qué es esto?]** -realmente no pensó que él llegaría a tener razón en investigar esos montones, eso no era un montón normal, pero decidieron no darle más vueltas.

Regresando un poco, frente a la pequeña casita de perro, Chara estalló en ternura debido a la vista.

Chara: **[¡pero qué pequeña casita!, es tan adorable!]** -a su mente regresó la imagen de la cajita de perros que habían encontrado ambos con anterioridad y lo lindos y bellos que se verían todos agrupados en aquella casita, intentando salir moviendo sus colitas y ladrando adorablemente, pero abandonó su paisaje mental al ver que Frisk señalaba el cartelito a lado de la casita, buscando saber que decía- **["Wof"... definitivamente aquí vive un perro, vámonos compañero, tenemos un montón de nieve que analizar]** -y como si supiese sus intenciones, predijo lo que iba a hacer, en respuesta ganó un sonrojo en su rostro debido a su obviedad.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin estuvieron frente al montón de nieve, una cabeza y una colita blancas salieron del montón de nieve, era un perrito.

Chara: **[¡owww~! ¡Es tan lindo!]** -señaló observándole mover su colita tiernamente, el animalito pegó un ladrido que derritió los corazones del dúo, Frisk acercó su mano a la cabeza del perrito...sin embargo el montón de nieve comenzó a temblar y una armadura surgió del susodicho- **[ok...ya no eres tan lindo]** -murmuró algo intimidada por el tamaño del enorme monstruo- **[es el gran perro ¡chan chan chaaan! y ¡está tan emocionado que cree que la batalla es un juego!].**

Como único ataque creó una copia mágica de su lanza, que también tenía una carita de perro en su punta, y la dirigió hacia Frisk, pero brilló en celeste haciendo que el ataque fuese anulado.

El menú mostraba las opciones de **[Chequear]** , **[acariciar]** , **[llamar]** , **[jugar]** y **[ignorar]** , la mente del chico comenzó a trabajar...al parecer necesitaba jugar, y para todo perro se necesitaba atención.

Un silbido salió de la boca del humano, el cual le miró moviendo la cola, otra vez su lanza se dirigió hacia Frisk, pero este pudo esquivarla sin problema alguno pues se puso celeste por si sola, luego de eso le acarició una de sus enormes patas con la cual sostenía la lanza susodicha, su cuerpo colosal comenzó a relajarse.

Chara **: [Greater Dog se acurruca en tu regazo mientras lo acaricias. Está tan cómodo que cae dormido... Zzzzz... ... ¡Entonces se despierta! ¡Está muy emocionado!]** -su tono de voz demostraba realmente estar concentrada y llena de ternura por el enorme guardia real, pues a pesar de su gran tamaño colosal, seguía siendo solo un perrito buscando afecto y alguien con quien jugar.

Esta vez, Frisk hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzó algo lejos de su posición, pensando que tal vez se quedaría completa, sin embargo al estrellarse con el suelo se deshizo, y en respuesta Greater Dog usando sus enormes patas cogió toda la nieve que estaba en el área donde se deshizo la bola, para luego regresar y dejarla caer al completo en frente del humano, su cuerpo denotaba cansancio, así que sin más se acostó en la nieve, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cuerpo del determinado chico.

Sus manos fueron a parar al rostro del perro enorme, y comenzaron a acariciarlo de manera lenta y suave, hundiéndose en el pelaje de su rostro y cuello, era extremadamente suave y calentito para este horrible frío, sus movimientos se volvieron lentos pues el monstruo recargó todo su enorme peso en el humano, lastimándole.

Chara: **[Frisk...eso se ve doloroso]** -su comentario no fue para nada cómodo, pero realmente hacía algo de gracia, el de rayas rosas le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su comentario, su capacidad para saber donde estaba ella al escucharla cada vez era mejor- **[¡pero tengo el presentimiento de que aún no has acariciado lo suficiente!].**

¿Acaso ella estaba bromeando? eso sonaba y era una muy mala idea, de hecho el intentar acariciar a este enorme perro ya era una mala idea, sentía como si todos sus huesos se partiesen en pedazos por el peso de aquella enorme y gigantesca armadura.

Nuevamente se decidió por acariciar, pese a lo doloroso que se sentía el ser aplastado por él, debía resistir, tal vez era la única forma de salvar su cadera.

Sus manos otra vez comenzaron a cubrirse del pelaje, la cola del miembro de la unidad canina comenzó a moverse de manera insistente, estaba tan feliz, tan contento...y a Frisk le dolían tanto las piernas y la cadera por su peso, pero justo cuando sentía que sus huesos iban a romperse, Greater Dog rodó en la nieve, y sus piernas y patas se alzaron al aire.

Chara: **[Frisk, ¿estás bien?]** -su tono de voz denotaba preocupación, debido a todo el rato en el cual el gran perro había estado sobre él, con su peso casi destruyendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en respuesta se puso de pie; y llevando sus manos a su espalda se hizo algo de presión, emitiendo un crujido y relajando los huesos.

El miembro de la unidad canina se puso de pie del suelo, con evidente felicidad, estando frente a Frisk y Chara, salió de su armadura, mostrando que en efecto; era un pequeño perrito blanco, ladró un poco a su nuevo amigo para luego lamerle la carita, y después de un salto meterse en la armadura, aunque su cola quedó en la parte de la cabeza, moviéndose de manera insistente aún estando con la armadura al revés, logró irse.

Ahora estaban frente a un puente colgante de cuerda, enormemente largo y con una caída gigantesca, el castaño detuvo su andar y comenzó a temblar, con evidente temor en su mirar y en su cuerpecito, Chara notó esto y no tardó ni un minuto en flotar a su lado, para darle confianza.

Chara: **[tranquilo compañerito]** -murmuró con un tono de voz suave y dulce, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en él, Frisk giró su cabeza para mirarla, pese a que realmente sus retinas no la vieran, podía sentir su presencia, su apoyo, su cariño- **[yo estoy contigo...no tienes nada de que preocuparte].**

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

Los pasos comenzaron a darse, de manera lenta y suave comenzó a avanzar por el puente, su confianza y determinación iban en aumento por cada paso que daba, ella le estaba ayudando, le estaba guiando, le estaba iluminando su ruta.

La apreciaba tanto.

Entonces se encontraron con Sans y Papyrus justo al final del puente, unos cuantos metros lejos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño de orbes mieles, su compañera perdió todo atisbo de felicidad y suavidad cuando divisó a los dos hermanos esqueleto, sabiendo lo que significaba.

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO! -el rostro del dueño de bufanda roja mostraba bastante molestia, y tenía derecho a estarlo, pues el ser que debía capturar había pasado todos y cada uno de sus puzzles, su brazo esquelético se dirigió a él, apuntándole- ¡ESTE ES TU DESAFÍO FINAL Y EL MÁS PELIGROSO! -aquella declaración fue todo lo que bastó para enviar un escalofrío por la columna de Frisk y hacer que Chara temblase del susto, ¿qué cosa podría considerar peligrosa él?- ¡CONTEMPLA!, ¡EL POZO DEL TERROR MORTAL! -entonces tras decir el nombre de su última carta secreta, de abajo del puente salió un cañón, una tubería que escupía fuego y una lanza, y por arriba rompiendo todas las leyes de la lógica, una maza con picos roja con morada, otra lanza y extrañamente, un perro colgando de una cuerda...todo eso fue suficiente para aterrar a Frisk y su compañera espectral.

Chara: **[¡OH DIOS MÍO, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! ¡PERDIDOS! PAPYRUS AHORA SI QUE TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA]** -gritó con evidente temor, pues no había forma alguna de evadir esas lanzas que probablemente destruirían el puente, esa tubería con fuego que los quemaría, esa bola de cañón que los reventaría y esa maza que probablemente los aplastaría.

Papyrus: ¡CUANDO DIGA LA PALABRA, SE ACTIVARÁ COMPLETAMENTE!, CAÑONES DISPARARAN, ¡ESPINAS GIRARÁN!, ¡ESPADAS CORTARÁN! -cada parte de su discurso solo servía para amedrentar y asustar más a los humanos, los ojos de ambos estaban yendo de arma en arma, incluso aquel perro podía tener alguna bomba o algo de ese tipo escondido en él- ¡CADA PARTE SE MOVERÁ VIOLENTAMENTE DE ARRIBA A ABAJO! ¡SOLO LA ESPERANZA DE VICTORIA MÁS DIMINUTA PREVALECERÁ! ¡¿ESTÁS LISTO?!.

Chara: **[¡NO! ¡NO LO ESTAMOS! NI SE TE OCURRA ¿ME OÍSTE? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PAPYRUS**!] -los gritos de ira y terror de la fantasma no se hicieron esperar, su compañero estaba temblando de los nervios, esto definitivamente lo iba a matar y de la peor manera posible.

Papyrus: ¡PORQUE! -pero ningún milagro parecía ocurrir, el rostro del esqueleto no cambiaba ni su actitud mucho menos, estaba dispuesto a accionar aquella trampa mortal que probablemente acabaría con la vida de los castaños.

Chara: **[PAPYRUS NO]** -las manos blancas de la princesa fueron a su cabello, agarrándoselo y tirándoselo con todas las fuerzas que tenía debido a los nervios, que no la dejaban en paz.

Papyrus: ¡YO! -Sans parecía ni inmutarse frente a todo lo que su hermano menor estaba a punto de hacer, pese a que debería de estar cumpliendo su promesa estaba seguro que Papyrus no le haría ningún daño al humano.

Chara: **[¡NO! ¡SANS VAGO INÚTIL, MUEVETE O HAS ALGO! PERO SALVANOS]** -Chara en un intento desesperado fue volando frente al mayor de los dos, gritándole, rogándole, suplicándole que hiciese algo para salvar sus vidas.

Papyrus: ¡ESTOY! -otra vez decía las frases de manera lenta para poder causar tensión y drama, y por primera vez desde que le conocían, estaba lográndolo.

Frisk: u-uhhh~-quejidos de nerviosismo y miedo salieron de su garganta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de manera errática, y las ganas de ir al baño no le faltaban...estaba lleno de miedo y de terror por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Papyrus: ¡APUNTO! -al parecer el final estaba más que cerca, la sonrisa de Sans se ensanchó al ver al humano al punto de casi llorar del susto, su hermano sí que era un bromista de manera inconsciente.

Era el fin, los dos lo sabían, Frisk cerró sus ojos y Chara se cubrió los suyos con sus manos, el de sudadera azul sonrió al ver como el castañito se preparaba para su inminente destrucción.

Papyrus: ¡DE HACERLO! -y entonces, la espera llegó a su fin...sin embargo...

No pasó nada...absolutamente nada, por fin compañero y compañera abrieron sus ojos, notando que en efecto nada había sucedido, aquellas máquinas de destrucción masiva no se habían activado.

Sans: ¿y bueno?, ¿qué esperas? -su hermano mayor le dirigió la palabra, y no era algo desmerecido, realmente era extraño que Frisk siguiese respirando.

Papyrus: ¡¿ESPERA?! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERA?! YO... ¡YO ESTOY A PUNTO DE ACTIVARLO AHORA! -ambos compañeros volvieron a cerrar los ojos, pero otra vez no sucedió absolutamente nada.

Sans: eso, uh, no se ve muy activado -comentó observando las seis trampas, ninguna había hecho ni el más ridículo movimiento o indicación de activación.

Papyrus: ¡BUENO, ESTE DESAFÍO! -respondió frunciendo el ceño ahora si molesto con el bajito al lado suyo, para luego ganar un rostro de algo de sospecha- PARECE...QUIZÁS, MUY FÁCIL PARA DERROTAR AL HUMANO. ¡SI!, ¡NO PODEMOS USAR ESTE! ¡SOY UN ESQUELETO CON ESTÁNDARES! -el milagro por el cual Frisk y Chara habían estado rezando finalmente había llegado en forma de iluminación para el gran Papyrus, ambos; chico y chica comenzaron a darle las gracias a sea quien fuese el que les había enviado aquella luz de esperanza- ¡MIS PUZZLES SON MUY JUSTOS! ¡Y MIS TRAMPAS ESTÁN COCINADAS DE MANERA EXPERTA!

Chara: **[¿las trampas pueden cocinarse?]** -murmuró algo pensativa, tal vez si eran trampas hechas de comida, pero reales muy dudosamente, después de todo eran madera, piedra y otros materiales variados- **[ESPERA, ¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! PAPYRUS ERES MI DIOS SALVADOR]** -gritó ahora si llorando de felicidad, agradecida al máximo con el esqueleto de armadura blanca.

Papyrus: ¡PERO ESTE MÉTODO ES MUY DIRECTO, NO TIENE CLASE PARA NADA! -finalmente dejó de fruncir el ceño, mostrando ahora su rostro feliz y pacífico de siempre- AHORA SE VA -y como si aquellas máquinas estuviesen programadas para hacerle caso a su voz, todas ellas se retiraron- ¡PHEW! -el más alto de los dos pegó un suspiro mientras le daba la espalda al puente en el cual estaban los dos amantes de los suéteres, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada de los ojos mieles del chiquillo y de inmediato volteó con la cara llena de molestia- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO?! ¡ESTA FUE OTRA VICTORIA DECISIVA PARA PAPYRUS! ¡NYEH! ¡HEH!... ¿HEH? -como si sintiera que estaba siendo mirado por un tercer par de ojos, Papyrus se extrañó un poco mirando justo a donde Chara estaba flotando, para luego irse caminando, Frisk finalmente llegó al final, y fue con el hermano mayor del dúo.

Sans: No se qué va a hacer mi hermano ahora. si fuera tú me aseguraría de entender los ataques azules -el humano asintió ante lo que Sans le había dicho, y continuó su camino.

Para sorpresa eh impacto de Frisk, el bosque finalmente había terminado, y frente a él estaba una hermosa y bella ciudad nevada, con unos poquitos edificios de madera, niños jugando, una especie de pino navideño en el centro...era bastante colorida y hermosa, además que había un enorme cartel.

Chara: **[Bienvenido a El pueblo de Snowdin, Frisk]** -felicitó con una sonrisa, el de suéter de rayas rosas fue en dirección a el punto de guardado que estaba en frente a dos casitas de madera, y plantó su mana sobre ella, la ojirroja se aclaró un poco la garganta, preparándose para su línea.

 **[¡La vista de un pueblo tan amigable te llena de determinación!]**

 **Fin capítulo 13.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Un desafío verdadero

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capítulo 14: Un desafío verdadero.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El calor corporal inmediatamente regresó a su cuerpo tras tocar la estrellita, su HP se maximizó pero aún así había cosas que el salvar no podía arreglar, y esas eran las sensaciones corporales.

Aún tenía el cuerpo helado, y la sensación de estar mojada en la piel, lo cual no aliviaba para nada el malestar que la invadía sin cesar.

Recordaba que la primera vez que Frisk y ella pasaron por allí, él tuvo curiosidad por el puesto que estaba detrás del punto de guardado, tal y como aquella vez en este mundo también estaba el puesto de vigilancia de Lesser Dog, y como era predecible, como el de todos los demás tenía predominante el color negro y una apariencia algo amenazante.

Su cabeza se dirigió al interior del mismo, encontrando que allí también estaban unos perritos de raza Pomerania, solo estos en vez de estar jugando se estaban mordiendo y peleando por un trozo de carne, al ver a Chara mirarles detuvieron su lucha, para terminar ladrándole a ella.

Pomeranians: ¡WOF WOF WOF WOF! -los ladridos de los futuros guardias reales no se hicieron esperar, se notaban levemente heridos pero para nada se quejaban, además tenían los dientes bastante afilados.

Chara: santo dios... -murmuró con sorpresa en su tono de voz, ¡esto era una barbarie! una barbarie que para su desgracia entendía, este mundo era muy violento y como era de esperarse a los futuros guardias reales se les enseñaba desde pequeños a pelear.

No queriendo presenciar más tiempo aquella lucha, regresó a seguir los pasos que alguna vez tomaron juntos, ignorando por completo tanto a Lesser Dog intentando esculpir algo y al toro antropomórfico que le detestaba mentalmente.

Como intuía desde hacía unos segundos, se encontró con el mismo puzzle de su mundo; la pista de hielo con equis azules, aunque curiosamente alrededor de las X había algo de polvo, el cuerpo de algunos monstruos probablemente, claramente había trampas ocultas a la vista.

Teniendo curiosidad por ver cómo serían las estatuas de nieve de Papyrus y Sans, bajó por el camino que la llevaría a las mismas, encontrándose con algo no tan similar a como lo conocía.

La nieve grisácea ahora estaba transformada en un Papyrus de nieve de cuerpo completo, que en vez de tener unos brazos musculosos tenía una especie de atuendo de general, no era su "armadura de combate" ni de lejos, era una especie de capa, un casco esculpido entre sus brazos junto a una lanza de hueso, un rostro amenazante y por supuesto, su bufanda atada a su hombro derecho, probablemente todo mantenido estable con magia.

En cuanto a la estatua de Sans, esta era un montón de excremento de nieve con la palabra "Sans" escrita en él...no había que ser listo para darse cuenta de que fue Papyrus quien le había amenazado con crear una representación de si mismo con esa forma.

Disgustada por aquellas esculturas tan desagradables regresó al puzzle que la aguardaba, su mente comenzó a hacer memoria, ya habían hecho como diez mil veces aquel acertijo, siempre era ir a la X inferior a la entrada de las esculturas, y comenzar a ir así a la X más cercana.

Tras haberlo completado se dirigió al botón, y el puentecito se activó, comenzando a deslizarse por el pequeño bosque, la humana estaba tranquila pero atenta a cualquier trampa escondida.

 ** _ZIP ZIP ZIP ZIP_**

Unos cuantos sonidos llamaron su atención, rápidamente su cabeza miró a la dirección de donde habían provenido; arriba de ella estaban cayendo estalactitas de hielo desde las ramas de los arboles, y no eran pocas a decir verdad, sabiendo que no podría esquivarlas a esa velocidad intentó correr, sin embargo el hielo no se lo permitió y en vez de avanzar o retroceder como estaba buscando solo se quedaba allí.

Chara: ¡NO! -gritó en desesperación viendo que estaban más cerca de ella, y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable.

 ** _ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK_**

Todas se clavaron sobre ella, perforando torso, brazos, piernas y por supuesto su rostro, sin embargo para su desgracia aún estaba viva, sintiendo todo el horrible y helado dolor.

Chara: ¡CAUGHT! -sangre salió de su boca como una fuente, incapaz de moverse debido a su pronta muerte, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el frío.

 ** _CRACK_**

 **[Archivo Cargado]**

En esta ocasión tras terminar el puzzle de la pista de hielo, en vez de caminar a la pista del bosque corrió en dirección al caminito de hielo, patinando en el susodicho lo cual aumentó su velocidad.

 ** _ZIP ZIP ZIP ZIP_**

Como era de esperarse las estalactitas bajaron con intención de matarla, pero no pudieron conseguirlo ya que para cuando chocaron ya la castaña estaba del otro lado del puentecito de hielo, habiendo sobrevivido en su segundo intento.

Chara: pan comido -declaró con un tono algo egocéntrico y pedante, mientras sonreía y sacaba afuera el pecho lleno de orgullo, si bien odiaba el poder del Reset, no podía negar que era muy útil en situaciones como esta donde su vida corría peligro cada cinco minutos.

Su camino continuó hacia la intersección de abajo, donde debían de estar Sans el acosador, Gyftrot y oculto en la puerta el tan molesto Glyde.

El de chaqueta negra estaba allí en el mismo sitio, esperándola, al verla acercarse por el camino del bosque su sonrisa se ensanchó, alzó su brazo derecho y con el dedo índice le indicaba que viniera, aquél gesto le molestó de sobremanera, tanto fue así que sus ojos emitieron un pequeño brillo, pero decidió aceptar.

Sans: veo que sigues viva mocosa, eres persistente y muy difícil de matar -alagó con una mueca amenazante, su huesuda y esquelética mano retiró de su chaqueta una ¿botella de mostaza? y se la introducía en la boca para empezar a beberla- glup glup glup~

Aquello sorprendió a la de ojos rojos, nunca habría imaginado que a Sans le gustase la mostaza en este mundo, pero tenía sentido considerando que estaba todo de cabeza.

Chara: ¿cuál es tu asunto conmigo? ve al grano comediante de mierda y que te quede claro algo, no soy tu amiga -dejó en claro con un tono de voz molesto, este Sans la irritaba y mucho, demasiado, hacía que su raciocinio se fuera debido a esa actitud que tenía.

Una risa leve salió del esqueleto de baja estatura, para luego retirar el condimento de sus dientes y volver a introducir la botella en el bolsillo de donde la sacó, su ojo rojizo se posó sobre la mocosa, queriendo espantarla pero no tenía éxito, ella no le tenía miedo y eso...le gustaba.

Sans: estás durando más de lo que deberías niña estúpida...seré honesto contigo, recuerdo hace un tiempo **_"alguien"_** me contó sobre que hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando el príncipe Asriel Dreemurr estaba vivo, la reina había adoptado una niña humana...que curiosamente, según las historias se parece mucho a ti -a Chara no le gustaba para nada donde esta conversación estaba yendo, debía mantenerse oculta sobre todo de el maldito comediante y de Asriel que para su suerte no le había visto desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero conociéndole estaba acechándola por su seguridad- pero eso es imposible, los muertos están muertos...pero me interesa saber...¿cómo te llamas?.

Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ahora que recordaba no había dicho su nombre a Sans, ni siquiera él le había dicho el suyo debido a que le rechazó la mano donde estaba el botón eléctrico, lo había oído del Papyrus de este mundo, pero él no sabía el de ella.

Chara: no te importa -respondió cortante, mientras entrecerraba los párpados con una mirada afilada y de pocos amigos, aquello solo hizo sonreír más aún al esqueleto sudoroso, el cual levantó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Sans: bueno, supongo que tienes razón, no importa ni un poco; después de todo a nadie le molesta recordar el nombre de alguien que fue o será olvidado, ¿no crees? -preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, sus sesos no tuvieron que trabajar demasiado para entender que estaba referenciando al Gaster de este mundo, tras decir lo que quería desapareció en un parpadeo, sin dejar rastro.

Así que este Sans no se quedaría allí a molestarla con su técnica de tele transportación, eso era algo positivo, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando desde la nieve salió el Gyftrot que debía estar aquí, solo que este Gyftrot era de color gris, se le notaba demacrado y con un rostro de miedo puro, además lo más resaltante de él era que en vez de estar cubierto de regalos estaba lleno de heridas.

 **[¡Aterras tanto a Gyftrot que sale de su escondite!]**

Gyftrot: ¡a-a-aléjate de mí! -gritó con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba aterrado de ella, sus ojos demostraban confirmar esa teoría, estaban llorosos, y reflejaban miedo dedicado y generado por estar frente a él.

Aquello sorprendió a la humana, al parecer los adolescentes de este mundo no habían llenado a Gyftrot de regalos, todo lo contrario; le habían llenado de heridas y un aparentemente poderoso trauma para con las personas.

 **[ACT] [Gyftrot]**

Las cuatro opciones eran diferentes, pero similares a las que debió presentar el Whimsun de su mundo, y ahora que pensaba en ello nunca llegó a encontrar a su contraparte de aquí, aquellas opciones eran; Chequear, herir, calmar, sanar.

 **[CHECK]**

 **[Gyftrot - ATK 18, DEF 25, algunos adolescentes lo usaron como tiro al blanco]**

Gyftrot: n-n-no permitiré que m-me lastimes -el monstruo de cuatro patas intentó sonar amenazante sin éxito alguno por sus constantes tartamudeos, además se notaba que le temblaba el cuerpo cual bandera movida por el viento.

La de suéter verde sus clásicos tres paquetes de regalos aparecieron, pero esta vez no se dirigieron hacia ella, en lugar de eso se abrieron y los tres se voltearon, haciendo que lloviesen bombas de su interior.

Chara comenzó a esquivar los explosivos de fragmentación, primero pegó un salto para moverse a la derecha, esquivando una por los pelos.

 ** _BOOOM_**

Una pequeña explosión hizo que se levantara la nieve, bloqueando levemente su vista por millonésima vez, lo cual le dio suficiente tiempo a la criatura herida para que sus bombas la rodearan

 ** _Psssss, pssss, pssss_**

Las mechas comenzaron a sonar, Dreemurr estaba acorralada y ciega, ¿qué podía hacer? no tuvo otra opción que confiar en su EN, que para su suerte ya estaba al menos a la mitad, rápidamente se concentró en una sola cosa; una protección.

 ** _BING_**

Una cúpula roja se generó a su alrededor de un tamaño pequeño, restándole 20 puntos de su energía mágica, Chara si bien no podía verla al menos podía sentirla y deseaba que funcionara, no quería utilizar demasiado el Reset.

 ** _BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM_**

Todas las bombas explotaron a su alrededor, generando una mini tormenta de nieve, Gyftrot cerró sus ojos para cubrirse de la misma, y cuando los abrió el ambiente tenía un olor a pólvora y unos cuantos copos cayendo a su alrededor, pero no había acabado con la humana, tras disiparse la nieve divisó a Chara rodeada por un campo de protección carmesí, pero lleno de agujeros y grietas, casi destruido.

 ** _Swarp_**

La hermanastra de Asriel disipó su escudo, y se limpió sus ojos, finalmente logrando ver ya había intuido lo que tenía que hacer, si él le tenía miedo, si él estaba asustado de ella solo tenía que sanar su pobre y herido corazón.

Chara: tranquilo -la de mejillas rosadas le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y amable para que entrara en confianza con ella, debía recordar todo lo que Frisk le había enseñado en sus viajes por el subsuelo a su lado, y aplicarlo con todos los monstruos que pudiera.

Por su parte Gyftrot no lo podía creer, ¿acaso ella no quería lastimarlo?, ¿sería posible que fuese buena?, no, ¡no! debía ser un truco o una especie de broma cruel, en este mundo nadie era bueno con otros, eran todos por su cuenta o para obtener algún beneficio.

Gyftrot: ¡no-no-no te burles de mí! -exclamó menos tembloroso que antes, cerrando sus ojos para concentrar su siguiente ataque, esta vez comenzó a iniciar una lluvia de mini regalos explosivos comenzó a caer del cielo, y en respuesta ella pensó que era mejor esprintar.

Primero se aseguró de cubrir su rostro con ambos antebrazos, dejando sus ojos al descubierto para ver dónde ir, entonces su carrera inició al igual que las explosiones, primero fue corriendo en medio de un camino de los regalitos, los cuales la rodeaban por los lados.

 ** _BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM_**

Tuvo que efectuar un salto para esquivar los últimos dos, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y girando sobre el suelo, la nieve pudo amortiguar su caída, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver como ahora las bombas habían cambiado, siendo ahora de colores naranja y celeste.

Una bomba celeste se colocó a su lado, y como era de esperarse se quedó quieta, la explosión no la afectó ni un poco, después vino una tanda de bombas naranjas, y como contraataque ahora empezó a esprintar en zigzag como tenía planeado en un principio.

 ** _BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM_**

Su carrera era rápida y precisa, de nueva cuenta salió ilesa, lo estaba logrando y de maravilla, aunque no era de sorprenderse, ya tenía mucha experiencia con el maldito comediante y sus infinitos Gaster Blasters, esto no era nada comparado a tener el cuerpo incrustado de huesos y seguir esquivando pese a eso.

Chara: por favor, créeme que no deseo hacerte daño -pidió juntando las palmas en son de paz, así como sentándose con las piernas cruzadas- no sé lo que te ah pasado pero por tu estado físico y mental, puedo ver que estás muy herido por dentro...quiero ayudarte a confiar -prosiguió en su intento por disuadirle, y esta vez sí que dio un tremendo golpe, la criatura reno no lo podía creer, ¿por qué ella no le atacaba?, ¿por qué era ella buena con él?...¿decía la verdad?...¿en serio lo hacía?.

Gyftrot: ¿tú...lo dices de verdad, sin mentiras? -cuestionó con un leve tono de esperanza, ¿realmente quedaban personas buenas en este lugar?.

Chara: te lo juro -prometió mientras se ponía de pie, y lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia él, con las manos en alto para mostrar buenas intenciones- te vez herido...cuéntame, ¿qué te sucedió?, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

El reno miró el nevado suelo de manera dudosa, pensando profundamente en si decirle o no todo lo que los mocosos de Snowdin le habían hecho, tras reflexionar sobre si contárselo o no decidió por hacerlo, estaba deseando desahogarse.

Gyftrot: sucedió en Snowdin -contestó con el rostro sombrío, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos- los chicos del pueblo querían jugar a ser guardias reales, pero no tenían un "enemigo al que derrotar" y entonces me encontraron a mí...snif snif snif, comenzaron a tirarme bolas de nieve primero, yo no me quejé, de hecho me parecía divertido, pero al ver que no me estaban haciendo daño decidieron cambiar por rocas.

Tras finalizar su relato, el monstruo comenzó a llorar abiertamente, soltando todo lo que había guardado en su interior por tanto tiempo, no era correcto en este mundo demostrar signos de debilidad como el llanto que ahora presentaba, porque eso era lo que hacían los monstruos débiles, y los monstruos débiles terminaban muertos siempre.

La humana no tenía nada que decirle, porque no se le ocurría ni una cosa que podría calmarle, en su lugar solo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y dirigió su mano a su cabeza, comenzando a darle suaves palmaditas en la misma, Gyftrot comenzó a llorar más fuerte ante esto, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella era tan buena?, ¿por qué todos aquí eran tan crueles unos con otros sin motivo?.

Era simple; la ley del más fuerte, era una selva, una jungla, los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren para hacer más fuertes a los demás, o a otros débiles.

Chara acercó su mano al cuerpo del pobre reno gris, y lentamente sin importarle si gastaba todo el EN que había acumulado, comenzó a utilizar algo de la magia sanadora que su madre le había enseñado en él, lo cual sorprendió aún más a Gyftrot, sin embargo le alegró, tras varios minutos todas sus heridas habían cerrado sin dejar cicatriz o señal de que alguna vez estuvieron allí, excepto por la sangre pero era lo de menos.

Gyftrot: yo...no sé qué decir...muchas gracias humana -murmuró con incredulidad gobernando como la emoción principal, y es que no podía creer cuanto cariño y amabilidad tenía ella, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, tanto tiempo teniendo que recibir solo odio y desprecio...hacía que recibir este afecto y muestra de cariño se sintiese bien, era un calor muy reconfortante y cómodo, era como un lujo.

Chara: no tienes que decirme nada, tu bienestar es mi recompensa -respondió tranquilizándole, para que no se sintiera endeudado o algo de ese tipo, mientras ganaba un rostro noble y una sonrisa amable- solo ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, aléjate de Snowdin...tener una vida pacífica lejos de ellos no debería ser difícil ni tampoco doloroso.

El monstruo de cuatro patas sonrió mientras asentía, y pegando un salto se metía entre los árboles, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta una última vez, lanzándole una mirada final a su salvadora, que ella entendió perfectamente...y se fué.

"Nunca olvidaré lo que haz hecho por mi"

¿Esta sensación tan maravillosa era lo que Frisk sentía cuando resolvía los problemas de todo lo que se encontraba? era increíble, se sentía como si un rayo de luz la iluminara de entre las nubes y calentara todo su cuerpo, y le gustaba, era como conocer una historia nueva detrás de cada monstruo, cosa que nunca se había molestado en pensar.

Todos tenían historias detrás de si, incluyendo sus propios problemas, no podía esperar para encontrar a Frisk y contarle los problemas que había resuelto y las historias que había estado escuchando hasta el momento, pero tendría tiempo para pensar en él cuando le tuviera entre sus brazos, por ahora tenía que ir a ver a Glyde en la puerta secreta de la cueva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cueva no era muy diferente a como estaba pensando, en vez de predominar un color negruzco con azul, predominaba un color grisáceo con rojo, también estaban los cuatro hongos y las partículas de luz de siempre, solo que ahora eran de color amarillo brillante y no blancas, y como era de esperarse la puerta de madera rojiza.

 ** _Toc, toc toc~_**

Bloqueada también por supuesto, y no importaba cuanto intentase empujar, no se abría, nunca se abriría en este mundo y muy posiblemente en ningún otro.

 ** _SPLASH_**

Justo lo que estaba buscando y esperando.

 **[¡El maligno Glyde hace su desliz!]**

El enorme monstruo acuático de este mundo se veía de color negro, sus aletas en vez de tener franjas blancas las tenía de color rojo terminando en puntas, sus escleróticas se le notaban de color rojo con pupilas blancas, dientes afilados amarillos y su cola por último tenía una especie de punta afilada con forma de gancho en lugar de ser un pincho.

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [Check]**

 **[Glyde - ATK sobre el promedio, DEF sobre el promedio, ¿esperabas algo diferente?]**

Glyde: ¡prepárate para una total y completa destrucción! -exclamó con una sonrisa desafiante mientras su cola se alzaba y preparaba su ataque, al parecer este Glyde abiertamente admitía ser un abusón.

Las cruces de nieve comenzaron a salir como en su mundo, solo que estas tenían las puntas afiladas, pero no había ni una sola apertura por la cual esquivar, en respuesta la castaña tuvo que correr hacia la puerta para sorpresa y impacto del monstruo marino, las cruces comenzaron a seguirla mientras escalaba la misma con su carrera.

 ** _PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM_**

La nieve chocaba con fuerza sobre la pared y la madera, una vez que ella llegó al techo pegó un salto desde el muro, las cruces de nieve siendo apuntadas a ella en medio vuelo siguieron fallando al apuntar a donde estaba y no a donde iba a dirigirse su cuerpo en la trayectoria.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, ¿qué era lo mejor para derrotar a un abusador?, ¿comprensión? hmmm, tal vez si, solo tenía que demostrarle que no quería luchar y aguantar, hasta que se pusiese a llorar al ver que no había respuesta, estaba segura de eso.

 **[No haces nada salvo darle a Glyde una sonrisa dulce y un pequeño discurso]**

Chara: no te preocupes, estoy bien -contestó mientras hacía una reverencia elegante, haciendo uso de sus modales reales cortesía de sus padres en sus tiempos de niña con Asriel- por favor, dime ¿qué te aflige?.

Ante aquella muestra de cortesía y perdón, los rojizos ojos del pez negruzco se abrieron de sorpresa, para luego fruncir su ceño, con molestia.

Glyde: ¡cierra la boca y entiérrate en las profundidades! -ordenó mientras su cola comenzaba a emitir brillos rojizos, y de esta salían tres gigantescas cruces de nieve, pero para su sueter no salieron en forma de lluvia si no una tras otra.

La primera se agachó en el suelo esperando a que el primer proyectil estuviese cerca, y antes de que le diese dio un barrido a la derecha, la misma estalló en el suelo cubriéndolo de nieve, luego fue el turno de la segunda, la cual estaba girando en vez de dirigirse a ella de manera directa como su antecesora lo que aumentaba su rapidez y poder, así que en respuesta tuvo que dar una pirueta impulsada junto a sus manos, la cruz de nieve pasó de su objetivo y como la lluvia que las precedió se estrelló contra la pared.

Por último fue la tercera cruz de nieve, la cual no fue hacia ella, una vez salió de la cola de Glyde se quedó flotando frente a su creador, y las cuatro puntas que la caracterizaban se desprendieron de ella siendo solo ahora cuatro cilindros de nieve y un círculo en vez de su forma original.

Los cilindros fueron hacia la hija real como si fueran guiados por el calor de sus sistema, ella odiaba los ataques con rastreo, así que para su mala suerte tuvo que comenzar a hacer uso de su flexibilidad para proteger su cuerpo y su alma, comenzando a girar usando las manos, las piernas y también saltando con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, hasta que mientras caía los mismos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, y antes de que chocaran cerró sus brazos para caer en picada justo a el agua de la que Glyde había salido, y amortiguando su caída los cilindros de nieve chocaron donde antes estaba, explotando en nieve en el aire.

 ** _SPLASH_**

Emitiendo aquel sonido salió del agua de un impulso, justo a tiempo para esquivar un aletazo del monstruo negruzco al agua, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, pero para sorpresa de la misma el ataque aún no había terminado pues aún faltaba el circulo de nieve, el cual se dirigió hacia ella tan rápido que no lo alcanzó a ver.

Chara: ¡AH! -un grito de dolor salió de entre sus rosados labios, mientras su cuerpo era lanzado a la pared debido al impulso, haciéndole un daño considerable.

 ** _-5_**

Si no fuera por la continua defensa de su collar, aquello abría sido aún más fuerte, este Glyde era más poderoso de lo que había intuido, era cierta su descripción, tenía un ataque más grande del promedio, probablemente un 37 y una defensa de 40.

Con dificultad y sus brazos temblando, la de suéter verde se reincorporó, y con determinación miró a su enemigo, el cual se sintió un poco intimidado por aquella mirada que esa chica le propinaba, pero eso solo fue suficiente para encender su espíritu y también el de Chara.

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [No luchar]**

Chara: No importa lo que me hagas, no lucharé contigo -contestó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, estaba decidida, aquella acción sorprendió más aún a Glyde, ¿después de todo ese daño y de tener su HP a la mitad seguía insistiendo con no dañarle?.

Glyde: muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres...¡Llevemos esto a un nuevo nivel! -su sonrisa se ensanchó, y se hizo para atrás, aquella frase fue justificada con un golpe de sus dos aletas al agua, las cuales generaron una ola que ella no pudo esquivar.

 ** _SPLASH_**

La ojirroja tuvo que cerrar los párpados para que la sal no le salpicara sus retinas, y cuando las abrió se sorprendió al ver que ahora estaba en el fondo del mar, al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver como arriba se reflejaba la cueva de la puerta, entonces ¿estaban ella y él sumergidos en aquella enorme área?

Glyde: ¡JaJa JA! -una risa de triunfo salió del monstruo marino, el cual ahora se movía libremente por el gran azul, sonriendo de manera ególatra- si no vas a luchar entonces morirás aquí, ¡olvidada en el fondo de mi mar!.

 _( Inserten: "The Abyss Underground (Undertale AU) Abyssal (Extended)" )_

Unas corrientes comenzaron a arremolinarse en las aletas del monstruo pez, Chara se dio cuenta que eso era el agua que le rodeaba aumentada de presión con su magia para ser usadas como armas, y como intuía Glyde se las lanzó como si fueran proyectiles.

La joven tuvo que comenzar a nada a prisa, el aire no se le agotaba por milagro o tal vez porque Glyde quería matarla él mismo, la presión marina pasó justo a un lado de ella, dejando rastros de burbujas pero pudo sentirla aunque fuese un poco, tenía un efecto cortante.

 ** _SWASH_**

La siguiente presión de agua fue disparada desde su aleta, esta vez estaba tomando forma como una ola de energía, en respuesta miró abajo y rogando porque sus piernas aguantasen nadó todo lo que pudo usándolas, sumergiéndose más y más en la oscuridad y esquivando otra vez el ataque de Glyde.

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [No hacer nada]**

Otra vez no hizo ni pío en respuesta a sus ataques, aquello molestaba mucho al marino negruzco, el cual frunció el seño, ¿por qué no le atacaba?, ¿por qué no le contestaba con el mismo odio eh ira que él le daba? todos eran así, todos DEBÍAN ser así, eso le confundía, le irritaba...y le asustaba.

Glyde: ¡te convertiré en desechos marinos! -alertó mientras comenzaba a mover sus aletas para generar pequeños vórtices marinos, eso era realmente impresionante a opinión de quien fuera, nunca se habría imaginado que este sería el verdadero poder de Glyde, pues en ninguna ruta genocida demostró tal repertorio de habilidades.

Chara envió los últimos puntos de EN que le restaban a las plantas de sus pies, y como estaba buscando volvió a pisar firme, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de correr dejando pisadas rojizas en donde pisaba, esquivando los pequeños vórtices, los cuales al pasar de ella desaparecían tras un tiempo.

 ** _SUASH_**

Una pequeña turbulencia comenzaba a sentirse en toda el agua debido a los ataques frenéticos del gobernante de la misma, Glyde continuaba lanzando tornados a Chara solo que ahora estos intercalaban entre colores, haciendo más fácil su trabajo, primero fue el turno de un tornado celeste, él había pensado que con eso le daría pero no fue así, ella ni se movió un poco resultando completamente ilesa.

Entonces se decidió a iniciar una ráfaga de los mismos vórtices, mandándolos entre colores, primero uno celeste y luego uno naranja, después dos celestes, después dos naranjas, pero sin importar cuantas combinaciones hiciese de los mismos no lograba atinarle a su actual objetivo, ella corría muy rápido, ¿cómo siquiera podía estar haciendo eso?, esas pisadas rojas que dejaban sus pies eran magia, esa era la respuesta.

 **[ACT] [Glyde] [No hacer nada]**

Glyde: ¡deja de hacer eso! -demandó mientras apuntaba su cola a la joven de melena café, y enviaba algo de magia a la misma, entonces su garfio brilló en rojo y lo agitó, creando una ola de energía rojiza que fue hacia la humana, quien por inercia tuvo que saltar impulsándose en el suelo mágico que creó, el agua la retrasó y disminuyó su impulso pero fue lo suficiente para evitar la ola de energía de Glyde- ¡gaaaarg, deja de moverte y muere! -ordenó con una vena de irritación en la frente.

Su magia ahora se concentró en el agujero de su cola por el cual disparaba su nieve, eso no tenía sentido, aquí en el fondo del agua la nieve se derretía, ¿entonces qué estaba planeando?, la respuesta llegó cuando una estaca de hielo salió disparada como proyectil a gran velocidad, pero pudo esquivarla por los pelos.

 ** _FUASH_**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, ¿cómo había hecho eso?, era de suponerse que si podía utilizar nieve también debería de usar hielo.

 ** _¡Bing!_**

La magia de sus plantas desapareció, dejándola nadando otra vez, lo cual hizo sonreír al monstruo marino, era todo o nada en este último y desesperado ataque del cual ella no podría evadir.

Glyde: Esto se acabó mocosa...esta batalla, ¡la gané yo! UAAAAAAAAGH -y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, el monstruo de negruzcas escamas comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, generando un tornado submarino, el cual comenzaba a atraer todo a su alrededor, incluida Chara que por más que intentó nadar para evitarlo no pudo.

 ** _PAM CRASH_**

¡La presión era enorme!, estaba justo en el centro del mismo, y cuando abrió sus ojos una última vez logró ver a Glyde nadando en el interior del tornado justo hacia ella, para luego embestirla usando su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas mandándola a volar fuera del agua de regreso a la cueva de la puerta.

 ** _SPLASH_**

El cuerpo inerte de la humana salió de golpe del agua, cayendo en la zona donde estaban los hongos, justo frente a la puerta y pocos minutos después emergió Glyde, con una cara de triunfo.

Glyde: ¡yo gané! ¡Jaja jaja jajajaja! -y comenzó a regocijarse de su muerte, mientras aplaudía usando sus aletas de la emoción.

Pero...contra todo pronóstico, el mojado, y endeble cuerpo de Dreemurr comenzó a levantarse de manera temblorosa con dificultad extrema, sus brazos le temblaban le dolían las costillas, quizás tenía una rota, y su cuerpo le pesaba, sin embargo aún se ponía de pie.

 _( Inserten: "Undertale OST - His Theme (Slow Build Up Loop) Extended" )_

Chara: no...no...no me importa lo que me hagas -murmuró mirando al suelo mientras algo de sangre le caía de los labios, el sabor metálico estaba inundando sus papilas gustativas- no me importa cuánto daño me hagas...cuanto me lastimes, cuanto me hieras, cuantas veces me ataques, me dañes, me mates...pero...pero... ¡Mi espíritu! ¡MI DETERMINACIÓN JAMÁS VA A DECAER! -gritó con el rostro decidido, mirándolo fijamente, su alma y sus ojos brillaban en un intenso color rojo como si fueran una estrella- ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ JAMÁS, Y NUNCA TE DEVOLVERÉ EL DAÑO QUE ME HAGAS, SIEMPRE ESTARÉ DE PIE Y ACEPTARÉ TODO LO QUE ME HAGAS, POR QUE YO ESTOY LLENA DE DETERMINACIÓN Y SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!

 _(Stop song)_

El monstruo estaba sin palabras, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de miedo, estaba asustado...¿qué era lo que ella hacía, por qué lo hacía, por qué no atacaba?...él...simplemente...

Glyde: yo...yo...yo...no lo entiendo -murmuró negando con la cabeza para luego volver a zambullirse en el interior del camino por el cual había venido, una vez en el interior de su zona marina usó su magia para volver a congelarlo creando el puente que la llevaría de regreso a el bosque de Snowdin, estando él recluido.

La batalla había terminado, y Glyde había huido a recluirse en su pequeño espacio para probablemente pensar, Chara comenzó a arrastrarse a paso lento para poder regresar, antes de salir dio una última mirada a la puerta misteriosa, para posteriormente irse de allí.

Al salir su sorpresa fue grande cuando el Asriel de este mundo la esperaba con un rostro preocupado, al verla le lanzó una mirada de reproche y ella no le contestó, dispuesta a oír lo que quería criticarle.

Flowey: ¡Chara, qué demonios te sucede!, te eh estado siguiendo a todas partes y no puedo creer lo que haces! me tienes preocupado -contestó transformando su rostro para asemejarse al de la cabra real, lo cual la entristeció por no ser "su Chara", pero no podía decírselo, sepa dios que podría hacer- veo que sigues con tus ideas tontas de demostrarle a los monstruos y a la humanidad el poder del amor...pero eso fue lo que te condujo a la muerte, ¡por favor tienes que detenerte! -suplicó mientras miraba al suelo, con un tono de voz desgarrador...eso la hería y mucho, pues no merecía ni una sola de aquellas palabras, ella no era la hermana que el conoció, no era la que probablemente murió frente a sus ojos, ni tampoco era la que había crecido a su lado y se había autoproclamado su "mejor amiga".

Chara: lo siento Asriel -negó mientras volvía a reanudar su caminata, pero a rastras- tengo que seguir...debo hacerlo, y no espero que lo entiendas, pero es algo que tengo que hacer... (y alguien a quien tengo que ver) -pensó mientras la sola idea de encontrar a Frisk le llenaba de las fuerzas que le faltaban.

La flor de pétalos dorados no dijo nada, en su lugar decidió sumergirse en la tierra, si ella no iba a escucharlo entonces por lo menos quería ayudarla desde lejos, le gustase o no tendría su apoyo, aunque estuviese haciendo locuras...locuras que estaban resultando en salvar a a los monstruos de su oscuridad interna.

En el siguiente lugar al que Chara se dirigió, se encontró que en la zona de los montones de nieve donde Frisk la había molestado revisando cada uno se hallaba Greater Dog, escarbando en la misma para jugar, al ver a su amiga de rayas amarillas le ladró amorosa y cariñosamente, para luego correr a ella.

Chara: ¡Hey, Greater Dog, no, no, sentado AHHH! jajajaja~ -y fue embestida por él, su rostro comenzó a ser lamido y ensalivado por la lengua del perro al cual hacía unas horas había cabalgado su espalda para derrotar, tras varios minutos se detuvo y le ladró- hola pequeño grandote, ¿cómo estás?.

Greater Dog: WOF -contestó sonriendo para luego frotarse contra ella- mmm~ mmm~ mmmm~ -y llorarle dulcemente demostrando su afecto y su cariño por su persona, lo único bueno era que no tenía que pelear con él una segunda vez.

Chara: lo siento, no puedo jugar ahora, tengo que irme a Snowdin -contestó poniéndose de pie cuando tuvo el camino libre, decir eso entristeció al monstruo pero entendió y se fue a volver a escarbar en los montones.

La ruta fue reanudada, el puente estaba frente a sus ojos...y como era de esperarse, allí cerca al final, del otro lado estaban los hermanos esqueleto esperándola.

 _( Inserten: "UnderFell Dry Bonetrousle EXTENDED" )_

Papyrus: ¡HUMANA! -el rostro del segundo al mando de la guardia real demostraba satisfacción, junto a una sonrisa de maldad y ¿cómo no estarlo? pues este era el final de la molestia que tanto detestaba, la prueba definitiva, ¡sus últimos momentos de vida y los más importantes en toda su patética existencia!- ¡ES EL FINAL DEL TRAYECTO, MORIRÁS Y DESAPARECERÁS EN EL OLVIDO, Y UNA VEZ QUE OBTENGA TU ALMA Y SE LA ENTREGUE PERSONALMENTE AL REY ASGORE DESTRUIREMOS LA HUMANIDAD Y TENDRÉ TODO EL CRÉDITO QUE ME MEREZCO NYEK KEK KEK KEK KEEEH! -otra de sus cientos de risas salió de su boca afilada, Sans tenía un rostro de aburrimiento, Chara estaba algo interesada...¿este Papyrus activaría la trampa de abajo? lo más probable es que si, y no estaba errada- ¡CONTEMPLA LO QUE TE DARÁ LA MUERTE MÁS LENTA Y DOLOROSA QUE PUEDAS IMAGINAR!, ¡EL POZO DEL TERROR MORTAL! -y **_poof_** , las armas aparecieron como era de esperarse, sin mucha variación, de abajo del puente el cañón, la tubería escupe fuego junto a su amiga lanza, y arriba la maza que ahora era roja con picos negros, otra lanza y el perro molesto, enojado esta vez.

La de mejillas rosadas se intimidó un poco, solo le quedaba un punto de vida, no había regresado a salvar en el punto de guardado de atrás por lo que debía superar esto en un solo intento...¡qué emocionante, siempre quiso ver que hacía esta cosa!.

Papyrus: ¡HASTA NUNCA HUMANA, FUE DIVERTIDO PERO ES MOMENTO DE QUE MUERAS! -el más grande y "fuerte" de los dos se despidió de su presa, y sacó un control gris con una antena y un botón rojo de enorme tamaño, y lo presionó.

 ** _¡BIP!_**

 ** _ZACK, ZACK, ZACK, ZACK, ZACK, ZACK_**

 ** _FUOOOOOSHHH_**

 ** _CLIIING CRASHHHHH_**

 ** _FOM CRASH_**

Las lanzas fueron disparadas primero, destruyendo todo el puente, luego la tubería aumentó la intensidad de su fuego y lo quemó, la Maza bajó con un sonido metálico destruyendo justo donde ella estaba y por último la bala de cañón disparó, volando todo en pedazos, y el perro ni se movió.

Para cuando la nube de humo se disipó no quedó ni rastro de lo que alguna vez fue un orgulloso puente colgante, y tampoco de la humana que visitó Snowdin.

Papyrus: ¡NYEK KEH KEH KEH KEH! -una risa diabólica salió de la boca del segundo capitán de la guardia real, para luego darle la espalda a el barranco- ¡VÁMONOS PEDAZO DE BASURA! ENVIAREMOS A LA UNIDAD CANINA PARA QUE RECOJAN SU ALMA.

 _"_ _ **UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH**_ _"_

Un grito llamó la atención de ambos esqueletos, cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver divisaron a Chara viva, aún respirando, colgada de una de las cuerdas, columpiándose directo hacia el otro lado.

 ** _PAFT_**

El cuerpo de la joven cayó y se estrelló en la nieve, justo al lado de los hermanos esqueleto, quienes tenían unas expresiones de sorpresa y incredulidad en sus rostros, Papyrus se le notaba también complacido y Sans...muy molesto.

Papyrus: bien hecho...muy bien hecho humana -felicitó usando un tono tranquilo, mientras la ayudaba a que se pusiera de pie, para incredulidad de su hermano mayor- me has complacido en todo su esplendor, y como has sobrevivido a todas y cada una de mis trampas te daré el honor de batallar conmigo al final del pueblo...yo personalmente me encargaré de matarte.

 **Tafp Tafp Tafp**

Y el de armadura negra se retiró, pisando la nieve, dejando solo a la adolescente y al esqueleto de diente de oro, que también comenzó a irse seguido de su jefe.

Sans: siento pena por ti niña -contestó con una sonrisa burlona, desapareciendo en la ventisca- el jefe te hará pasar un muy, muy mal rato -y sin más que decir, como si fuera un fantasma, de Sans no quedó ni su silueta, probablemente habiéndose ido abusando de su clásica técnica de teletransportación.

La hija de Asgore y Toriel comenzó a arrastrarse a Snowdin, no poniendo atención a nada, tenía la vista borrosa, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y la mano por haberse agarrado de manera desesperada de la cuerda y tenido que aguantar su propio peso, solo pudo controlarse cuando tocó el punto de guardado y su HP fue restaurada.

 **[La vista de un pueblo tan gris, ¡te llena de determinación!]**

 **Fin.**


	16. Capitulo 15: Snowdin y su gente

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capítulo 15: Snowdin y su gente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era simplemente increíble, la ciudad de Snowdin era preciosísima y muy amena, la curiosidad del pequeño jovencito no tardó en aflorar en todo su esplendor y entró al primer establecimiento que encontró, siendo atendido por una coneja de color morado con un tono tranquilo y amable.

Coneja: hola, viajero. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -preguntó con un tono amable y dulce, Frisk sonrió mientras la señalaba, la monstruo no era tonta y de inmediato lo entendió- ¿Te gustaría hablar? -preguntó queriendo estar segura, el de suéter azul asintió y movió su mano saludándola- ¡Hiya! Bienvenido a Snowdin, no puedo recordar la última vez que vi una cara fresca por aquí, ¿de dónde viniste?, ¿la capital? no pareces un turista, ¿estás aquí por cuenta propia?

El humanito asintió, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que él no era un monstruo, pero era entendible, si su madre hablaba en serio entonces habían pasado muchos años desde la llegada del último humano al subsuelo, monstruos nuevos habían nacido desde ese entonces y no todos sabían cómo lucían en realidad aquellos que los encerraron.

La curiosidad le picó más, aquello se le hizo adorablemente lindo a su amiga fantasma, ¿qué cosas podrían hacerse en Snowdin? ¡recién había llegado y aquel pueblecito ya le gustaba muchísimo!, sin titubear señaló la ventana, lamentándose de no tener voz, pero como era de esperarse aquella mujer volvió a comprenderle.

Coneja: ¿Quieres saber qué hacer aquí en Snowdin?, Grillby's tiene comida y la librería información... Si estás cansado puedes dormir en el hotel; está justo al otro lado - mi hermana lo administra -respondió con un rostro serio, denotando que estaba tomándose su tiempo para analizar que contestarle, pero luego sonrió de nueva cuenta- Y si estás aburrido, puedes sentarte afuera y mirar a esos esqueletos en sus asuntos -respondió algo alegre, eso extrañó a ambos castaños, por lo que Frisk movió sus manos, pidiéndole que continuase- Hay dos de ellos... Hermanos, supongo. Solo se mostraron un día y... se establecieron aquí. La ciudad se ha vuelto mucho más interesante desde ese entonces.

Frisk: Hmmm... -su mentecita comenzó a pensar, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían los monstruos encerrados en este lugar? Eso solo significaba solo una cosa: la historia debería de ser enormemente extensa y eso incluía a este lindo pueblecito. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo para buscar algo con lo que lograr hacerse comprender, encontrando en la pared un lindo cuadro de madera con el nombre del pueblo y lo señaló.

Coneja: Piensa en tu clase de historia -contestó algo molesta, al parecer este niño era una cabeza de aire como Monster Kid al no poder recordar lo que con tanto esfuerzo los maestros le enseñaban en clases- Hace mucho tiempo, los monstruos vivían en Las Ruinas allí atrás en el bosque. Básicamente todos decidimos dejar las ruinas y dirigirnos al final de las cavernas. En el camino algunos colegas peludos decidieron que les gustaba el frío e hicieron un campamento en Snowdin -respondió finalizando el relato, después de toda esa mini clase era simple imaginar que con el paso del tiempo aquel pequeño campamentito comenzó a crecer de manera exponencial, hasta ser la bella y linda ciudad que era hoy en día.

Sin embargo, algo de conciencia llegó a golpear la cabeza de aquella chica, recordando una advertencia que a todos se les daba de manera repetida e insistente, al parecer como este niño era un cabeza de aire era mejor aún decírselo ahora antes de que ocurriese algo que todos los monstruos tuviesen que lamentar.

Coneja: Oh, y no pienses en explorar las ruinas -advirtió con un rostro preocupado, pero luego uno tranquilo, quizás con esa mentirita podría tranquilizarlo- la puerta ha estado cerrada por décadas. Así que a no ser que seas un fantasma o puedas colarte debajo de la puerta, olvídalo.

Frisk: jiji jiji ji~ -una risita traviesa salió de su boca, si sólo supiera que él ya había estado allí, era algo irónico que le advirtiese de nunca ir a el lugar por el cual había llegado a aquel lindo y hermoso mundo, estando listo para irse, lo último que hizo fue señalarla, queriendo saber algo sobre ella.

Coneja: La vida es la misma de siempre -contestó frunciendo el ceño con molestia al recordar el sentimiento que ella y toda su raza compartían- Un poco claustrofóbica. Pero... Todos sabemos muy en el fondo que la libertad ya viene, ¿no es así? -contestó con una mirada soñadora y esperanzadora, aquello hizo que ambos compañeros recordasen la advertencia de su madre, siete almas humanas... - Mientras tengamos esa esperanza; podemos apretar nuestros dientes y enfrentar los mismos problemas, día tras día, eso es la vida, ¿no? -contestó con tranquilidad, era algo reflexivo a oídos de Dreemurr, pero no era algo que la mente infantil de Frisk lograra entender, así que solo se decidió por agitar su brazo despidiéndose de ella- ¡Adiós! ¡Regresa alguna vez!

Frisk salió finalmente de aquella tiendecita diminuta, observando como al lado había otra casita con un número dos arriba y el nombre de "hotel", decidió entrar allí ya que su cuerpo si se sentía algo cansado por todo lo que había transcurrido en tan poco tiempo, puede que fuese un niño mudo, pero aún lograba comprender que había cosas en esta vida que debían pagarse, para suerte suya los monstruos que perdonaba le daban unas monedas de oro como agradecimiento, tal vez con ello pudiese pagarse una horita.

Una vez entró logró ver una recepción algo simple, un tapete con tres corazones, paredes naranjas, un sillón algo ancho, un cuadro con una ciudad al fondo, una lámpara y finalmente una coneja antropomórfica de pelaje rosado, ella debería de ser la hermana de la vendedora de hace unos momentos, así que se acercó a ella de inmediato, pero antes de hablar con ella fue con curiosidad al conejo que estaba al otro lado.

Conejita: Mamá dice que dormir puede restaurar tu salud más arriba que tu HP máxima... ¿Qué es HP máxima? -preguntó sin entender, bueno; Frisk tampoco lo entendía del todo, pero al parecer, era la cantidad de energía que un alma puede tener en las batallas, sin nada más que decir fue con la recepcionista de una vez.

Recepcionista: ¡Bienvenido a hotel nevado!, el hotel premier de Snowdin! Una noche son ochenta monedas de oro -contestó con un rostro amable y dulce... Sin embargo, no fue lo mismo para el pequeño Frisk, el cual no tenía dinero suficiente, siendo sesenta monedas lo único que traía en el bolsillo, aquello deprimió tanto a la de suéter verde como a su contenedor, cabizbajos negaron la tentadora oferta- Bueno, siéntete libre de volver en cualquier momento.

Una vez afuera otra vez, logró divisar una especie de mini-iglú construido en el suelo, aquello llamó enormemente la atención del jovencito, acercándose a letrero pidiéndole a Chara que le tradujese su contenido, con mucho gusto la ojirroja se acercó flotando para poder ayudarle.

Chara: **["¿No quieres caminar al otro lado de la ciudad? ¡Intenta los túneles de nieve subterráneos! Eficientemente resbaladizos". ¿Qué dices compañero?, ¿te sientes de humor para un viaje movidito?]** -propuso algo ilusionada, sin embargo, el octavo negó con su cabecita tres veces, señalando toda la ciudad de Snowdin, ella entendió perfectamente; quería explorar y conocer a todos por su cuenta, saber sobre sus vidas, que tenían que decirle y contarle... Era algo tan noble y puro que le hacía aún más tierno a sus ojos.

Sus piernas se movieron, yendo primero a un señor conejo frente a lo que muy probablemente era su casa, al acercársele pudo notar que sus ojos estaban dirigidos a otra señorita conejo de pelaje gris, que paseaba a lo que parecía ser su mascotita.

Sr. Conejo: Esa dama de allí... Algo de ella me perturba -contestó con un tono algo asustado y malicioso, eso sí que fue extraño para ambos humanos. Los monstruos no hacían nada, ¿verdad? De inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba aquella señorita para ver que se traía entre manos.

Sra. Coneja: ¿No es mi pequeña canelita la más tierna? -preguntó acariciando a un bebé conejo, ahora lo entendían, era algo muy extraño y perturbador el ver a una coneja antropomórfica pasear y tener como mascota a su propia especie- ¡Los conejitos de lana son adorables! Tee hee~

Los ojos mieles del niño se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, notando como una especie de monstruo amarillo y un oso de pelaje celeste decoraban un árbol navideño, eso le ilusionó, ¡él amaba la navidad! Quería ver que tenían que decir respecto a lo que estaban haciendo.

Oso: Adolescentes desagradables atormentaron a un monstruo local decorando sus cuernos que parecen árboles -respondió envolviendo un regalo morado con un lazo dorado, de inmediato ambos supieron que hablaban de Gyftrot que había huido al bosque para estar solo- Así que empezamos a darle regalos a ese monstruo para hacerle sentir mejor. Ahora es una tradición el poner regalos debajo de un árbol decorado.

Eso era algo extremadamente distinto a lo que Frisk estaba esperando, entonces el decorar a Gyftrot era una triste tradición que llevaba mucho tiempo siendo celebrada hasta el día de hoy, lo mejor era que al menos había resultado en una linda celebración que parodiaba a la navidad nacida de algo tan simple como lo era la amabilidad, Frisk se acercó al arbolito de navidad, mirándolo con admiración.

Chara: **[Es un árbol cuidadosamente decorado]** -señaló mientras flotaba a su lado, disfrutando de ese momento juntos, mirando aquel precioso pino y oyendo la linda música que salía de las lucecitas parpadeantes, este viaje era muy lindo y precioso, y lo mejor era que aún estaba comenzando- **[algunos de los regalos están enviados de "Santa" para varios locales].**

Varios minutos pasaron donde ambos solo estaban observando con admiración y tranquilidad el árbol navideño, recapacitando; el subsuelo no era nada de lo que decían los humanos, los monstruos no eran malvados, crueles ni horribles; de hecho, eran extremadamente tiernos y cariñosos, comenzaban a gustarle demasiado, tal vez incluso podría llegar a ser amigo de Flowey la flor si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Ahora se acercó al infante que estaba a unos pasos cerca suyo, encontrando que era una especie de niño, al verle sonrió de manera amigable y amistosa, con solo verle Chara pudo prever que era un poco tontín e inocente, pero bueno, ¿qué niño no es así?

Monster Kid: ¡Yo! Eres un niño también, ¿verdad? Puedo adivinarlo porque estas usando un suéter a rayas -esa era una lógica algo extraña, pero si a los monstruos se refería ¿qué cosa no era extraña? Además, si uno lo pensaba bien, podría tener sentido, desde que había llegado a este lugar jamás había visto a algún monstruo usando una prenda a rayas, este chico monstruo era el primero.

Esta vez su vista se dirigió a una especie de restaurante de colores cafés, en letras rojas decía "Grillby's" al parecer ese era el restaurante del cual hablaba la vendedora conejo hace un rato, frente al mismo se hallaba un oso de pelaje café -tal vez un oso grizzly- con una chaqueta naranja, aparentemente esperando a alguien, ¿O tal vez haciendo publicidad? Su curiosidad pudo más y fue con él.

Oso Grizzly: Esta ciudad no tiene un alcalde -contestó mirando al pequeño chico de piel bronceada, notando en sus ojos una curiosidad infantil, tal vez con esto pudiese saciarle y quitárselo de en medio- pero si alguna vez hay un problema, un esqueleto le dirá a una señorita pez sobre ello. ¡Eeeeeso es política! -finalizó con un tono animado y una sonrisa, orgulloso de vivir en esta parte del subsuelo.

Eso solo incrementó más su curiosidad, ¿qué clase de pez monstruo sería esa persona? no era muy difícil imaginar que uno de los hermanos sería ese esqueleto, tal vez Papyrus, supuestamente él quería ser un guardia real, muy posiblemente esa señorita pez sería parte de ese mismo grupo.

Ahora entró al restaurante, quedando inmediatamente enamorado del mismo, su manito comenzó a señalar a los monstruos y a contar...1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 monstruos en total, entre ellos todos los miembros de la unidad canina, una especie de planta carnívora, una cabeza de conejo, dos pájaros con sus espaldas juntas y un caballo, por último, estaba el más restante que era un monstro de fuego en un esmoquin, limpiando una jarra.

Chara: **[Pero que bonito lugar]** -murmuró encantada igual que su compañero, tenía un ambiente rústico y tranquilo del lugar, sobre todo con la música que había- **[Mira compañero, ¡son Dogamy y Dogaressa! Ve a hablar con ellos, quizá tengan algo que decirte]** -propuso llevando sus manos a su espalda, de igual manera el humanito lo hizo, yendo a ver al matrimonio que había ayudado.

Dogamy: Será mejor que mires donde te sientas aquí niño -advirtió con un tono algo paternal, pensando que tenía pensado el sentarse con ellos- Porque ese grandote VA a saltar en tu regazo y darte un montón de amor y atención -finalizó volviendo a ver sus cartas.

Hubiese estado encantado en sentarse con ellos, pero no había tiempo, la verdad quería seguir explorando el pueblo una vez que terminase de hablar con todas las personas que había allí, la siguiente fue su mujer, que era la que estaba menos ensimismada en el juego de cartas.

Dogaressa: somos centinelas, pero nunca obtenemos algo de respeto -en cambio, contrario a su marido ella estaba algo desanimada por su trabajo, pero era inevitable, la unidad canina parecía tener problemas de vista; además de comportarse de un modo un poco infantil- Desearía que esos esqueletos nos dieran un hueso... Amamos los huesos -finalizó decidiendo callarse para pensar, sintiéndose mal por ella dirigió su mano a su hombro y le dio una palmadita de consolación, en respuesta la perrita sonrió agradecida con el gesto.

Cuando fue a ver a Greater Dog, solo recibió un ladrido bastante grave por respuesta, al parecer él no tenía la capacidad de hablar como el resto, así que se decidió por ir a ver a Doggo, quien estaba mirando la pared mientras seguía fumando una de sus clásicas galletas rosadas.

Doggo: Estoy pensando en conseguirme un collar con púas para demostrar mi personalidad -explicó con una de sus clásicas miradas maliciosas en su rostro, para luego retirar la galleta, apagarla y encender otra- Es como si declarara... "ata una correa a mi collar y dame un paseo por favor" -finalizó moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba, volviendo a girarse a la mesa para poner atención al juego.

Chara negó moviendo levemente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, Frisk también estaba de acuerdo con ella, un collar con púas no hacía una declaración así, todo lo contrario; daba la impresión de que Doggo sería un perro peligroso del cual había que alejarse, más bien le daría una apariencia ruda y de chico malo.

Por último sus ojos se dirigieron a Lesser Dog, quien estaba sentado en una mesa solitaria con cartas en la mesa, Frisk se dirigió a él para ver que le decía, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que su compañera fantasmagórica estuvo encargada de investigar que hacía para darle su evaluación.

Chara: **[está jugando póker contra sí mismo... Parece estar perdiendo]** -señaló impresionada observando las cartas entre sus patas y en el suelo, la princesa no lo podía creer, esto era inaudito, ¿cómo podía estar jugando póker contra sí mismo y perder?

Su mirada se dirigió al par de pájaros que estaban acostados uno contra el otro en las sillas, tiró levemente el pantalón de este para llamarle la atención, el monstruo alado abrió sus ojos con pesadez, notando que estaba medio dormido o tal vez bajo efectos de bebida alcoholizada, viendo que se trataba de un niño decidió contarle lo primero que tenía en la cabeza para que se entretuviera y se largara.

Pájaro: dije una línea para algunas chicas hoy -respondió sin abrir sus ojos, moviendo levemente su ala para desvariar, al parecer se refería a un chiste según ambos castaños, y no estaban equivocados- Alguien me dijo que hay muchos peces en el mar... bueno, me tomaré eso en serio; literalmente voy a salir con un pescado -tras finalizar lo más interesante que le había pasado el día de hoy, cayó dormido en la espalda de la mujer de plumas moradas que estaba a su espalda.

De la boca del octavo humano salió una risa inocente y tierna, era algo extraño ver a un pájaro saliendo con un pez, ya que en la superficie los peces eran considerados el alimento principal de los pájaros, pero como todo en el subsuelo era normal, todo estaba al revés.

Cuando su cabecita volteó a ver a la compañera del mismo, ella sonrió al verle, supo de inmediato que era un humano, era mejor darle una advertencia para que se cuidase a pesar de que su muerte fuese inevitable, aquello la emocionó: pronto toda la especie sería libre.

Sra. Ave: Esos perros son parte de la Guardia real, un grupo militar liderado por Undyne -explicó dándole algo de información al de rayas celestes, aquello llamó enormemente la atención de los dos humanos, entonces era cierta la teoría de Frisk- Ella es ruda, habla alto y hace pedazos a cualquiera que se meta con ella, jejeje, ¡no es de extrañar que todos los niños quieran ser como ella cuando crezcan! -alivió un poco la conversación para tranquilizarle, lográndolo.

Los ojos del usuario de alma roja brillaron de emoción, imaginándola como una persona fuerte, valiente, noble, poderosa, pero muy amable y cariñosa con los suyos, ¡quizás hasta podría entender que él no era alguien malo! Explicárselo a Asgore y entonces podría irse de allí sano y salvo.

Su siguiente destino fue el limpia jarras del lugar, aparentemente él era Grillby, el dueño del establecimiento, cuando se acercó a él las gafas de este le miraron unos minutos, solo es escuchó silencio y la musiquita del lugar, ¿acaso él era mudo también?

Sra. Ave: Grillbz dice que te ofrecería un vaso de agua, pero que no toca esas cosas -contestó traduciéndole, al parecer el ser de fuego no era mudo, si no que tenía su propia forma de hablar que por lo menos Frisk no entendía y Chara tampoco, lo que llamó su atención después fue la rockola que estaba en una esquina del restaurante, quizás esa era la que estaba tocando la música que lo ambientaba.

Chara: **[La rockola está rota]** -contestó notando que estaba algo estropeada, con polvo y unas cuantas letras para poder seleccionar músicas faltantes, aquello desanimó al niño que deseaba buscar alguna canción nueva con la cual cambiar el ambiente o tal vez solo deseaba gastar su dinero- **[Lo siento compañerito].**

Decidido a olvidar aquella leve decepción, fue a ver al monstruo caballo que estaba a su lado, el susodicho sonrió al ver al niño y se retiró sus lentes para poder verle mejor, era tal vez uno de los nuevos que se movían a la capital o tal vez un turista, de cualquier manera le gustaría hablar un rato con él.

Caballo: La capital se está sobre poblando demasiado, así que he oído que van a empezar a mudarse aquí -explicó mientras ganaba una mirada pensativa, llevando una de sus pezuñas a su mentón, reflexionando sobre lo que podría suceder en las próximas generaciones- Hmmm... No quiero ver la desaparición de nuestra cultura local. ¡Pero definitivamente quiero ver a algunos ciudadanos deslizarse en sus traseros!, jaja si, ya lo ansío -rió un poco, terminando con todo lo que necesitaba sacarse del pecho.

¿Cultura? Él no entendía mucho de eso, pero aquello parecían ser las tradiciones de las ciudades o algo así, la de mejillas rosadas por su parte tampoco entendía aquello, se suponía que todos los monstruos eran una misma raza, por ende, deberían de tener las mismas culturas en todas partes al poseer un mismo origen, ¿no? Al menos así era cuando ella estaba viva.

Cuando ya se estaba yendo notó que aún le quedaban dos monstruos con los que hablar, el penúltimo era un monstruo que tenía como cabeza una planta carnívora con dientes muy grandes, esa vista aterró enormemente al humanito, pero Chara le dio el coraje que necesitaba para poder hablar con él, no debía juzgar a nadie por su apariencia.

Planta: Hmmm... ¿No es la comida humana diferente a la comida de monstruo? -preguntó buscando una respuesta de él, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que era un humano- Hace cosas como "pudrirse" y cuando te la comes pasa a través de todo tu cuerpo. Qué desagradable. ¡Me encantaría probarla alguna vez! -exclamó algo ilusionado, el ojimiel sonrió al ver que solo eran fantasías suyas las ideas de ser comido por aquél amigable dientón- Y escuché que tienen unas cosas llamadas "baños".

Eso fue sorprendente a ojos de Frisk, e incómodo a ojos de Chara. Cierto; los monstruos no necesitaban ir al baño porque su comida cuando era consumida se deshacía de inmediato transformándose directamente en energía y no en nutrientes, por ende, ellos no tenían necesidades de ir al baño a orinar o defecar, fue una vergüenza enorme el tener que explicarles a sus padres y Asriel que necesitaba un baño en la casa... Por lo menos tras un largo día de enseñarles biología humana, lograron entender.

Por último y no menos importante, fue con la cabeza con orejas de conejo que estaba sentada en la mesa, al verle usó una de sus enormes y largas orejas para saludarle, cosa que fue correspondida por él con su brazo, notando que tenía unos ojos algo graciosos; en forma de espiral.

Cabeza: No importa a donde vaya; es el mismo menú, las mismas personas... -murmuró con un tono desanimado, al parecer no era un hombre como él había pensado; era una mujer- ¡Ayuda! ¡Quiero nuevos tragos y chicos gu-gu-guapos! -exclamó con desesperación, aquello hizo reír a Frisk, y avergonzó a la dama monstruo que tapó sus ojos con sus orejas.

Chara: [Usted señorita es una idiota, podría perfectamente irse usando sus orejas para caminar y créame, con su pelaje en Hotland no duraría ni un día] -advirtió flotando frente a ella con un rostro algo molesto por no valorar la vida que tenía, la gente que conocía y el hermoso pueblo en el que vivía- **[vámonos compañerito, no te juntes con esta chusma].**

Cuando regresaron a las afueras del bar, Frisk notó que había dos jóvenes monstruo al lado del restaurante, uno era un ratón rosado con una enorme bufanda verde, una mirada algo decaída y un gorro de lana de color gris, a su lado estaba una especie de diablo de color naranja con una capa.

Ratón: Todos están siempre riendo y lanzando bromas, intentando olvidar nuestras crisis modernas... -comentó con algo de pena, mirando al castaño que inmediatamente se deprimió por ello- La monotonía, la sobrepoblación, la falta de la luz solar... Me les uniría, pero no soy tan divertido -un rostro de pena se formó en su cara, mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrimita de su rostro- Al menos no cuento chistes.

Aquello deprimió en gran medida al dúo, sobre todo a Chara, había fallado en su plan, Asriel y ella habían muerto, su padre había matado a seis niños y su madre muy probablemente se había hecho pedazos el alma protegiéndolos y cuidándolos, para posteriormente verlos morir, ¿tal vez el monstruo demonio tuviese algo más motivador que contar?

Sonrisas: Todos sabemos que el Underground tiene problemas, pero sobrevivimos de todas formas -contestó con una sonrisa, que en realidad era una vacía y deprimida, eso extrañaba al humano, supuestamente si alguien estaba triste debía demostrarlo, pero ellos se empeñaban en sonreír- ¿Por qué? No podemos hacer nada, ¿así que para qué quejarnos? Sonríe, sonríe.

Eso era algo perturbador, pero al mismo tiempo desconsolador, era mejor irse antes de que se entristeciera más, había un camino que iba hacia arriba y otro que seguía recto aparentemente a la salida del pueblo, era mejor irse por el camino de arriba para ver que podía encontrar.

Lo que lo extrañó más fue ver unas casas, pero de entre todas la que más resaltaba era la que tenía en frente de ella una piedra celeste con un bigote, una piedrita verde con una hoja y otra piedrita celeste, su intuición le dio una idea y fue con la piedrita verde, viendo que estaba hablando con la piedra azul.

Verde: ¡Vamos a jugar a humanos y monstruos! -exclamó hablándole a la piedrita de su mismo tamaño que estaba en frente de él, en respuesta la piedra azul emitió un suspiro de decepción.

Azul: No me harás ser el humano de nuevo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con evidente molestia, al parecer estos eran como la piedra de las ruinas; en el juego del que hablaban era siempre el humano el perdedor y el monstruo el ganador, algo muy contrario a lo que realmente había pasado.

Padre Piedra: ah, ser joven otra vez -comentó observando a sus dos hijos jugar, mientras veía al determinado chico, su tono de voz era feliz y quizás estaba sonriendo- el mundo de seguro se siente sin límites.

Chara: **[Debo estar de acuerdo]** -consintió flotando cerca del de suéter azul, Frisk no entendía nada de eso, ¿acaso el mundo no tenía límites siempre? era algo extraño e ilógico lo que decían, quizás era solo algo que entendían las personas mayores y los adultos.

Si había un papá roca y dos hijos roca, entonces debía de haber una mamá roca, ¿cierto? Cuando vio la casa tocó la puerta pensando que quizás le dejarían entrar a ver su interior y si había más familia de rocas, pero una voz le negó la entrada, una voz femenina.

Mamá roca: Ah, que hermoso golpeteo... quizás si no respondo lo escucharé de nuevo. -murmuró encantada, Frisk decidió cumplir sus expectativas y tocó una vez más- Ahh, mi paciencia me recompensa -expresó una segunda vez, encantada de oír los sonidos de la madera ser golpeada por los nudillos del caído, de nuevo volvió a golpear- Ahh...

 **SPLASH**

Un sonido de algo ser zambullido en el agua llamó su atención, notando que atrás había una pequeña torre con una cinta transportadora, era una máquina que producía cubos de hielo enormes, los cuales eran lanzados por un monstruo lobo al agua tal vez con el objetivo de enfriarla.

Lo extraño sucedió cuando fue más adelante, solo era un pequeño lado con un río, nada interesante... Salvo que...

 **RING RING**

Su teléfono sonó, aquello sorprendió en gran medida a Frisk y Chara, ¿sería su madre? ¡Tenía que serlo! Ella era la única que tenía su número de teléfono, de inmediato tomó el celular y lo retiró de su bolsillo, presionando el botón de contestar.

Teléfono: ¡Hola! ¿Puedo hablar con G...? ... Espera un segundo, ¿este es el número equivocado? -la voz que sonaba una que nunca habían oído ninguno de los dos, al principio sonaba alegre más no ahora; sonaba consternada y sorprendida- ¡Oh es el número equivocado!, ¡la canción del número errado!, ¡lo sentimos por haber llamado! ¡Oh es el número equivocado!, ¡la canción del número errado!; ¡lo sentimos por haber llamado! -una especie de melodía tonta salió del celular, que se sincronizó con aquellas disculpas.

 **Click...**

Y colgó, ¿quién podría haber sido?, Chara no tenía ni idea y Frisk mucho menos, no era Toriel desde luego, ¿tal vez sería Flowey gastando bromas? quizás sí, quizás no. De cualquier modo, decidieron ir en reversa, el pequeño curiosito había visto atrás una librería, leer era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad; aún si Chara tenía que leerle todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando entró en el edificio, fue extraño para él notar que solo había tres monstruos, un hombre lagartija verde detrás del mostrador mirando al techo y en una mesa alejada dos mujeres, una mujer rinoceronte y una especie de gata, decidió pasar de ellas e ir a la zona más alejada del pequeño lugar, tomando un libro al azar.

Chara: **[Yo te leo, no te preocupes compañero]** -tranquilizó flotando cerca de las páginas, se notaban nuevas y bastante bonitas, le daba curiosidad el saber porque no habría nadie, quizás los monstruos de allí tendrían la respuesta, o era algo tan simple como que ya habían leído todo mil veces- **[Amor, esperanza, compasión... esto es de lo que según dice la gente están hechas las almas de los monstruos. Pero la naturalidad absoluta del alma es desconocida. Después de todo, los humanos han demostrado que sus almas no necesitan esas cosas para existir]** -leyó con algo de asco, Chara odiaba a la humanidad, si bien no aprobaba lo que su padre había hecho - porque los monstruos debían ser mejores que los humanos - los humanos sí que merecían estar muertos por ser tan crueles y malignos, aunque Frisk por ahora estaba demostrando no ser tan malo como los demás- **[Ve a la sección de libros azules compañero]** -pidió leyendo el título de la estantería, era la historia de los monstruos parte cuatro, quizás las anteriores eran las partes uno, dos y tres.

Como ella se lo había pedido, fue en dirección a donde estaban los libros de color naranja, sacando uno de ellos y abriéndolo, notando por los dibujitos que era una especie de libro sobre funerales, ya que había un monstruo, una flecha que apuntaba a polvo y otra que apuntaba a una jarra.

Chara: **[Oh, es un reporte escolar sobre funerales de monstruos]** -contestó con una sonrisa, recordando las enseñanzas de sus maestros en su tiempo de vida- **[Los funerales de los monstruos, hablando técnicamente, son enormemente geniales. Cuando los monstruos se vuelven viejos y "estiran la pata", se vuelven polvo. en los funerales, tomamos ese polvo y lo esparcimos en la cosa favorita de esa persona; entonces su esencia vivirá por siempre en esa cosa... Uhhh, ¿ya estoy en lo mínimo requerido de la página? Estoy harto de escribir esto.]** -la de ojos rojos ganó una mueca de incredulidad, Frisk volvió a emitir una risita ya que realmente esa última frase estaba escrita en el reporte, vaya buen alumno que era ese chico.

Ahora fue a ver los libros del estante de al lado, todos tenían la tapa de color celeste, y por lo que podía intuir, todos trataban de lo mismo ya que tenían las mismas letras en la portada, abrió una página cualquiera y Chara la miró, era sobre la biología de los humanos y los monstruos.

Chara: **[Mientras que los monstruos están mayoritariamente hechos de magia, los seres humanos están hechos mayormente de agua. Los humanos, con sus formas físicas, son mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Pero nunca conocerán la alegría de expresarse a sí mismos a través de la magia]** -leyó con algo de nostalgia, recordando sus antiguas lecciones de magia en los jardines de su padre, por parte de Asriel y Toriel mientras Asgore miraba con orgullo como ella con lentitud manifestaba mangos de cuchillos con dificultad, era mejor dejar sus recuerdos para más tarde, continuó su lectura- **[nunca obtendrán una tarjeta con patrón de bala... Ok, eso sí fue algo extraño. ¿Una tarjeta con patrón de bala? Qué raro]** -murmuró con curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso siquiera?

Las piernas del ojimiel ahora fueron al tercer estante, caracterizado por tener solo libros amarillos, tomó otro y lo abrió, su compañera como siempre hurgó para poderle traducir su contenido, el cual tenía una nota en primera persona.

Chara: **[Aquí estoy yo... escribiendo este libro, una persona viene y toma el libro... empieza a leerlo! oh lo siento, sigo escribiendo eso... cielos santo, si no querías escribir hubieses aceptado otro trabajo]** -murmuró molesta, Frisk guardó el libro al ver que no tenía un contenido interesante, y fue a la estantería de color naranja, sacando otro libro- **[Porque están hechos de magia, los cuerpos de los monstruos están en sintonía con su alma. Si un monstruo no quiere luchar, sus defensas se debilitarán. y mientras más crueles sean las intenciones de sus enemigos, más daño nos harán sus ataques. Por lo tanto; si un ser con un alma poderosa ataca con el deseo de matar...]** -ella estaba deseando continuar, sin embargo, el ver el rostro muy triste y asustado de su compañero, se dio cuenta que no era algo recomendable- **[Um...vamos a terminar el capítulo aquí, ¿vale?]** -pidió no queriendo verle triste, obedeciéndola guardó el libro donde lo encontró y fue al último estante que no había visto.

El color de sus libros era verde limón, cuando lo tomó su amiga se impresionó e ilusionó, era la historia de los monstruos, ¡su tema favorito en todo el mundo! Cuando él abrió una página estuvo encantada de leerlo con su mejor tono de voz para que le llamara la atención.

Chara: **[Historia de los monstruos - Parte cuatro; No temiendo más a los humanos, nos movimos de nuestra antigua ciudad, "Hogar". Desafiamos el frío, pantanos húmedos y calor abrasador, hasta que alcanzamos la que ahora llamamos nuestra capital. "Nuevo Hogar." Nuevamente, ¿no es nuestro rey malo con los nombres...?]** -no hubo risa por parte del niño esta vez, Asgore si parecía ser malo con los nombres, su antigua hija suspiró, era obvio que su padre no había cambiado nunca esa mala costumbre.

La biblioteca estaba siendo el lugar más largo de visitar hasta ahora, pero era muy entretenido, ahora que se daba cuenta no eran tres monstruos los que estaban allí, eran cuatro, había un monstruo muy bajito con cuernos y un solo ojo en la mesa. Primero fue con la monstruo rinoceronte, queriendo ver que hacía, ya que la veía ensimismada en un periódico.

Dino: Amo trabajar en el periódico. Hay tan poco que reportar que podemos llenarlo con cómics y juegos. -contestó con una sonrisa de felicidad, ambos castaños llegaron a la misma conclusión: no estaba cumpliendo bien con su trabajo. Ahora fue con la otra monstruo que estaba sentada a su lado, de más estaba decir que tenía una cara de aburrimiento.

Gata: Caught, Caught; cuando era joven mis maestros me daban crucigramas cuando se les acababan las tareas -contestó con un tono aburrido, dejando caer su cabeza en su mano- Creía que eran una pérdida de tiempo; pero mírame ahora... ¡Soy la creadora número uno de busca palabras en todo el Underground! -exclamó con orgullo, sacando el pecho.

Ir a la escuela era algo bueno, de eso no había duda, aunque era bastante aburrido, pero era necesario para triunfar, aunque era improbable que a aquella mujer le pagasen, al menos trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, ahora fue a ver al último habitante de la mesa, el monstruo con un ojo.

Ojio: ese mirar en tu ojo... tú eres alguien que tiene problemas resolviendo Junior Jumble, ¿verdad? -cuestionó, no esperando una respuesta, y volviendo a ver a la mesa, era similar a Loox que estaba en las ruinas, pero la diferencia es que este no tenía brazos.

Por último, fue a ver a el bibliotecario, algo ilógico ya que debió de haberle saludado cuando había entrado, no cuando estaba yéndose, pero bueno ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Bibliotecario: Bienvenido a la librería. Si, lo sabemos; el letrero está mal escrito -contestó desganado, sin siquiera notar que se estaba yendo, ¿el letrero estaba mal escrito? Rápidamente se apresuró a salir para notar que en efecto; en vez de decir "librería" decía "Librerbía".

El pueblo casi ya se había terminado, lo único que quedaba era una casa de madera oscura decorada con luces navideñas que tenía dos buzones, uno lleno de cartas y otro completamente vacío.

Chara: **[Es un buzón repleto de correo basura]** -declaró observando el mismo, que tenía tantas cartas que algunas estaban en la nieve; todas cerradas, Frisk señaló el otro- **[Y este otro está titulado "PAPYRUS", ¿quieres que miremos adentro?]** -propuso con una sonrisa, su amigo asintió y lo abrió, estando completamente vacío.

Era de suponer que el correo del otro buzón era para Sans, si uno lo pensaba era algo realmente triste el ver que al más entretenido de los hermanos esqueleto no le llegase correo. el de rayas magenta fue a la casa que ahora identificaban como la de ambos hermanos, la puerta estaba cerrada, y de igual manera la del garaje que estaba al lado.

Todo lo anteriormente visto era lo que Snowdin tenía que ofrecer, era momento de abandonarla, pero justo cuando estaban en la frontera entre el pueblito nevado y una especie de cueva con agua, una tormenta de nieve apareció, y entre ella el propietario de bufanda roja.

Eso solo significaba una cosa:

 ** _Era momento de la batalla final de Snowdin._**

 **Fin capítulo 15.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Formas de ser erróneas

**Aclaración: mi intención al publicar la historia desde el punto de vista tanto de Frisk y Chara en Undertale, como la de Chara en Underfell, es introducir Charisk en primer lugar, explicar su relación desde el inicio y dar a entender lo que Frisk significa para Chara, sin embargo; no es una obligación leer los capítulos Tale.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Capítulo 16: Formas de ser erróneas.**

.

.

.

Esta nueva versión retorcida de Snowdin era espeluznante y un poco lúgubre, el suelo no estaba en tan buen estado como en su mundo, todo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, en vez de verse iluminada, linda y tranquila se la notaba oscura, deprimente.

Era obvio que la gente también estaría cambiada, sus piernas la llevaron hacia la tienda de la vendedora conejo, cuando entró pudo ver que en lugar de ser un interior donde predominaban colores cálidos y ambiente tranquilo, predominaba el color negro: la madera era oscura, los objetos para vender descuidados, además de que también eran muy horribles.

Coneja: Hola humana. ¿Qué quieres? dilo rápido, estoy ocupada -la vendedora de Snowdin tenía sus ropas de color azul, su pelaje era de color gris, más aún: su actitud era completamente brusca y muy negativa, para nada amable o dulce como la de su mundo.

La princesa lo pensó detenidamente; era mejor informarse de igual forma que Frisk en la línea de tiempo original, al menos ella si tenía voz, estaba segura de que si su compañero se hubiese encontrado con esta persona de inmediato todos sus intentos abrían sido negados por la poca paciencia que parecía aparentar.

Chara: me gustaría hablar, no conozco mucho este lugar y quisiera pedirte ayuda para saber que tiene para ofrecerme -contestó intentando parecer lo más cortés posible, al mismo tiempo esperaba que no la reconocieran, no conocía prácticamente nada sobre su yo de esta dimensión, pero esperaba que no fueran extremadamente parecidas.

La monstruo empezó a pensar, llevando sus patas hacia su mentón, ¿qué cosas se podían hacer en Snowdin? no había mucho la verdad, la ciudad era extremadamente aburrida, lo más interesante era la biblioteca que casi nadie visitaba, y ver a ese par de esqueletos intentar arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro, tal vez eso le bastaría a esta cosa rara... oh, también estaba ese restaurante donde la gente iba a comer y de vez en cuando a pelear.

Coneja: ¿te interesa este asqueroso pueblo?, Grillby's es un buen bar para ir a pelear y comer, o las dos cosas... la librería podría contarte sobre algo de nuestra historia, aunque casi nadie vaya a verla además de que está hecha pedazos por los vándalos del pueblo; si tienes ganas de ir a dormir puedes descansar en el hotel de mi hermana al lado aunque allí siempre ocurren robos a los que se duermen -su voz sonaba desinteresada, ¿cómo no estarlo? ni siquiera esta chica parecía ser algo nuevo, estaban todos tan aburridos de esta estúpida cueva, un suspiro cansado salió de su boca, la de mejillas rosas detectó melancolía- y si quieres entretenerte puedes ir a ver a esos esqueletos darse una paliza.

Una ceja se arqueó en el rostro de Dreemurr, su alma se hallaba llena de intriga por los Sans y Papyrus de este mundo, tal vez pudiese sacar algo de información de parte de aquella señora, ¿quién sabe? tal vez le dijese algo intrigante, algo que no sabía, aunque si se lo pensaba mejor, no sabía prácticamente nada de este nuevo par.

Chara: cuéntame sobre esos esqueletos, loshe visto de camino a la ciudad en el bosque y me parecen muy intrigantes, pero me preguntaba si tú tendrías algo nuevo que decirme sobre ellos -sus manos fueron a parar al mostrador, apoyando sus codos en el mismo para sostener su peso, acercándose a ella para demostrarle que le ponía atención.

Coneja: Hay dos de ellos... Hermanos, supongo. solo se mostraron un día y... se establecieron aquí. La ciudad se ha vuelto mucho más interesante desde aquel entonces con sus peleas, sus discusiones, sus maltratos, aunque ese que es más alto siempre está de mandón y peleando con cualquier monstruo fuerte que encuentre, dicen que es el segundo al mando de la guardia real del rey Asgore, en consecuencia a sus acciones la gente del pueblo se desquita con su hermano menor, ya sabes, ese que es pequeño y usa una chaqueta -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la narradora, su mente comenzó a recordar aquel día en el cual todos los habitantes del pueblo se unieron para lanzar tomates y kétchup hacia Sans.

Una gota de sudor recorrió el cuello de la humana de tez blanca, realmente eran crueles aquí con Sans, y Papyrus no era la excepción al estar buscando gente con la cual poder pelear, ahora comprendía las actitudes que la unidad canina en el bosque le había demostrado.

Chara: vale... - ¿qué tan diferente sería la historia de los monstruos y los humanos en este mundo? las diferencias deberían de ser claras y colosales, al igual que sus comportamientos, con decisión miró a su anfitriona, dispuesta a preguntarle sobre la raza- ¿qué puedes decirme sobre la historia del pueblo?

Coneja: afff, estos malditos mocosos -aquella pregunta la enfadó en gran medida, ¿acaso nadie de estos estúpidos críos ponía atención en la escuela? malditos retrasados mentales, como odiaba a los niños incluyendo a esta chiquilla que apenas había empezado a conocer- piensa en tu clase de historia tonta, hace mucho tiempo los humanos nos encarcelaron en esta montaña porque somos malvados, luego encontramos Las Ruinas, de las cuales llegamos a este lugar, algunos decidieron quedarse a vivir aquí como un pequeño campamento el cual lentamente comenzó a transformarse en este pequeño pueblo -no había sido muy útil a decir verdad, lo único que había quedado claro era que toda la raza había sido como la veía desde siempre, no era difícil imaginar el miedo que debieron haber sentido frente a ellos por su forma tan sádica y cruel de ser.

Por su parte la coneja meditó unos momentos, ¿cuántos niños habían muerto ya en el bosque intentando ir a Las Ruinas? no es que se preocupase mucho por esta estúpida cabeza hueca, pero si se moría al menos podía tener la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ella le había advertido de lo que le pasaría... sin embargo los niños eran unos tarados, cuando les decías que no hicieran algo aún más querían ejecutarlo, su mejor opción para este caso era aterrarla.

Coneja: ¡Y ni se te ocurra explorar las ruinas!, ¡¿me oíste?! -gritó cogiéndola del suéter usando sus manos, levantándola con fuerza; la hijastra de los reyes no se esperó aquella reacción tan brusca y se asustó, asintiendo con su cabeza de manera frenética, ante aquello ella la dejó caer al suelo- no podrás pasar por allí antes de morir, incluso si lograras llegar tendrías que ser un fantasma para colarte por debajo.

Chara: agradezco de forma sincera la advertencia señorita -una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la humana al oír su advertencia, eso era todo lo que necesitaba; estaba confirmado que los monstruos tenían un destello de luz en el corazón, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era explotarlo para sacar lo mejor de ellos, tal vez hablando sobre la vida podría sacar algo de bondad del corazón de esa señora- pero ahora estoy intrigada por lo que me dijiste con anterioridad, ¿ustedes fueron encerrados aquí porque los humanos creían que eran malos, no es cierto? -ella asintió ante su pregunta, bien; ya tenía algo por lo que empezar- entonces me preguntaba si me podrías compartir algo de tu vida, de tu experiencia, contarme sobre ti y tu forma de ver su situación.

Obviamente ella no se estaba esperando esa clase de petición, ¿qué le sucedía a esta humana?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que debía estar muriéndose de miedo ahora mismo al saber dónde estaba?, toda su raza era malvada hasta el núcleo; siempre había sido así y siempre sería así, una sociedad donde predominaba la "Ley del más fuerte" que iba de mano con el dicho "Asesinar o ser asesinado", sin embargo ella aún tras lo que le había dicho era amable, estaba tranquila... era insólito.

Coneja: la vida... la vida es... -no tenía ni idea de qué responderle, jamás en la vida se había dedicado a pensar en la situación diaria que tenía que pasar ella y todos los que la rodeaban, ¿cómo podía responderle eso? la de rubíes notó el repentino cambio de actitud: se estaba poniendo nerviosa al atacar un punto en el cual no era fuerte, por su parte la mujer conejo finalmente logró encontrar una forma en la cual poder contestar su extraña duda- la vida es un completo asco como siempre, los débiles son asesinados, el fuerte sobrevive para ganar más poder, al mismo tiempo nuestro rey es un tirano como es de costumbre... y nosotros seguimos atrapados aquí dentro sin poder hacer nada al respecto -conforme iba hablando la expresión seria de su rostro iba cambiando de una cara seria por una con evidente tristeza y pena, realmente era doloroso ver como la gente débil de buen corazón moría, pero eso era lo que te hacía débil, amar y querer, eso era lo que te mataba, para su buena suerte se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que estaba haciendo un acto de debilidad al mostrarse de aquella forma ante esa ridícula chica, tenía que volver a si actitud de siempre, la expresión facial de su cara reflejaba ira; ira en contra de sí misma al mostrar debilidad frente a una niña- ahora... ¡LÁRGATE DE MI TIENDA! -con un tono de voz fuerte ordenó su retirada, generando algunas zanahorias de hielo en su mano para terminar lanzándoselas directo a aquella que había sacado lo mejor de ella, todo con el objetivo de sacarla de una vez de su lugar de trabajo.

ZACK ZACK ZACK

En respuesta, Chara salió corriendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella justo a tiempo para cuando una de las susodichas armas heladas se clavó en la madera, perforándola muy cerca de su cabeza, al parecer había fallado a propósito para asustarla... cielos, hacer una ruta pacifista en este mundo era extremadamente difícil.

¿Entonces los monstruos eran malvados desde el inicio de la historia?, no podía creerlo se rehusaba a aceptar aquella verdad, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era cierto, todo "se había revertido" de alguna manera si se lo ponía desde un punto de vista distinto: Ella y Flowey eran los antagonistas de la historia en su mundo original, sin embargo aquí fue donde las cosas se alteraron, Flowey y supuestamente Asriel tampoco deberían de ser malignos, obviamente debido a que si él lo hubiese sido habría matado a su yo de este mundo y no estaría en forma flor.

Pero que fueran malvados desde el inicio no quería decir que no tenían algo de bondad en el corazón, la unidad canina se lo había hecho ver

Su vista se dirigió a la casita de al lado, madera negra; dos rojas arriba y la palabra "hotel" escrita con una caligrafía que irradiaba mala voluntad al primer vistazo, obviamente no tenía nada de oro para pagar su estadía allí ni tampoco se quedaría si tuviera, solo entró para ver qué tan cambiadas estaban la recepcionista y su hija; al entrar las notó como siempre en el mostrador, pero sus pelajes eran distintos igual que su personalidad.

La Recepcionista tenía su pelaje de color rojo - esperaba que no fuera sangre - sus ojos con ojeras y la conejita al lado de ella lo tenía de color gris, cabe resaltar las pequeñas heriditas en la piel junto a la mirada de pocos amigos que traía la madre de esta, quizás eran heridas de regaño o sufría de maltrato físico por parte de su propia madre, mejor no saber.

En cuanto al hotel nevado el interior no había cambiado demasiado: el tapete con tres corazones... rotos, paredes de color negro, el sofá estaba bastante descuidado y algo hecho pedazos, el cuadro con una ciudad en llamas que además mostraba lo que parecía ser gente muriéndose calcinada, la lámpara estaba rota y obviamente detrás del mostrador La Recepcionista y su hija, tenía curiosidad por lo que le diría la pequeña infanta, ¿tal vez algo sobre su estado físico?

Conejita: mamá dice que los invitados deberían dejar sus pertenencias aquí, conmigo... -la pequeña sacó desde abajo del mostrador una caja que decía "pertenencias", era más que obvio que este era el intento de robo del que la tía de la criatura le había advertido- ¿podrías dejar tus pertenencias aquí, por favor?, solo si tú quieres -las manos le temblaban, al parecer era por los nervios y la mirada de maldad que traía la madre de esta.

La hermana de Asriel lo meditó un momento... era obvio que todas las heridas que había sufrido aquella pobre niñita habían sido producidas por su madre, de igual forma la razón era evidente: había fallado en convencer a la gente de ser robada por ella, por lo que el castigo habían sido esas heridas que tenía en la piel, su conciencia comenzó a comérsela viva, quizás pudiese darles una única moneda y fingir que no tenía nada más.

Chara: con gusto, solo tengo una moneda de oro, por favor cuídenla bien -la sonrisa feliz y amable que había puesto también era parte de su fachada, la moneda cayó de sus dedos directo al interior de la cajita, lo que provocó dos reacciones distintas: la pequeña había ganado un rostro alegre al presenciar que su engaño había sido exitoso, mientras que su madre había quedado impactada y consternada divisando algo que creía no posible.

Recepcionista: ¡Bienvenida al hotel nevado!, ¡el hotel premier de Snowdin! una noche son ochenta monedas de oro, pero como veo que esa moneda es todo lo que tenías... -una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la dueña del local, para posteriormente señalar la puerta- será mejor que te vayas, y no te preocupes por tu moneda; estará a buen recaudo nuestro por el resto de tu vida -Dreemurr ganó un rostro de sorpresa, lo cual deleitó enormemente a la ladrona, ¡amaba tanto este sentimiento de robarle a cualquier imbécil lo que tenía!, sobre todo si eran niños pequeños e ignorantes como esta estúpida chica.

La de suéter verde miró al suelo desanimada, sus piernas lentamente comenzaron a llevarla a la salida, retirándose de allí con el ánimo por los suelos al haber sido robada de manera tan básica por una niña y su madre, la puerta se cerró con un sonoro chirrido, cuando estuvo afuera alzó su cabeza de nuevo con una mirada de astucia, que fácil había sido engañar a esas dos, más aún la niña pudo evitar ser maltratada por su madre.

El iglú que llevaba al túnel para atravesar el pueblecito en un parpadeo estaba completamente lleno de grafitis y palabrerías nada amables, probablemente causadas por los vándalos de los cuales había estado hablando la vendedora hacía unos minutos, por otra parte, el conejo que hablaba sobre la señora con mascota también seguía allí, pero su pelaje era de un tono gris opaco muy descuidado.

Chara: buenas tardes señor conejo -la castaña llamó la atención de este, el cual volteó a verla al oír su llamado- me llena de intriga el lugar al cual se dirige su mirada, ¿sería tan amable de decirme qué es lo que le llama tanto la atención? quizás pueda ayudarlo -estaba de más decir que el monstruo se sorprendió por la cordialidad y amabilidad que demostraba aquella extraña cosa verde, pero no tardó en acercar su boca a su oído para susurrarle la respuesta.

Sr. Conejo: ¿ves a esa señora de allí niña?, es un poco cruel maltratando a su mascota... aléjate de ella -esta vez no hablaba sobre una advertencia o algo así, en su lugar la señora no paseaba tranquilamente a ese diminuto conejito, estaba maltratándolo criticándole de porque no podía ser más "amenazante o aterrador", eso no le gustó para nada, así que decidió ir allí para intentar hacer algo por la pobre criatura.

Chara: oiga, usted -la dueña se dio la vuelta al ser llamada, deteniendo el abuso al pobre animalito indefenso, la de mejillas rosadas frunció el ceño cuando por fin captó su atención- ¿quién se cree que es maltratando a esa pobre bolita de canela?, escúcheme muy bien, si se compró un conejito no puede ordenarle que se comporte como un lobo, ¿qué clase de lógica retorcida tiene?, los conejitos son adorables, son tiernos, animales hechos para recibir cariño en todo momento, y si no puede entender algo tan simple como la diferencia entre una especie y otra, no debería tener derecho a tener una mascota -la señora se mantuvo callada al ser regañada por una mocosa, le abría argumentado pero no podía; porque por más que quisiera contraatacarla no podía, tenía toda la razón aún si quería negarlo con todas sus fuerzas- debería de empezar a valorar a esa pequeña mascota que tiene... si no, podría irse y dejarla sola por una vida en los bosques.

No tenía nada más que decirle, simplemente se fue, volvería cuando fuese momento de abandonar el subsuelo, quizás ese regaño le hubiese servido o tal vez la mascotita hubiese recapacitado y huido a la naturaleza por una vida mejor... en el centro de la ciudad de igual manera se hallaban Monster Kid y el señor oso decorando un árbol navideño, ¿cuál sería la historia detrás de esta celebración en este mundo?

Chara: disculpe, señor -su mano fue a parar al hombro del oso, el cual volteó a verla... su pelaje no era celeste como el de su mundo, era de un color naranjo bastante peculiar y curioso, mismo monstruo que alzó la ceja al verla, ¿qué era ella exactamente? - no pude evitar ver lo que están haciendo y quisiera preguntarle, ¿es una especie de fiesta?, ¿podría contarme sobre ella?

Oso: bueno, no es nada bonito, de hecho más que celebración es una especie de insulto y burla que hacemos hacia un monstruo cobarde -respondió cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en la nieve para conseguir una postura más cómoda- unos adolescentes locales apedrearon y abusaron de ese mismo de que te hablo, en vez de luchar contra ellos para defenderse se puso a llorar demostrando su debilidad, así que ahora decoramos este árbol para declarar la temporada de apedreamiento del mismo, estos regalos aquí contienen piedras para cualquiera que quiera unírsenos -su cara mostraba felicidad maligna, aquello era un acto de pura crueldad que hacía el pueblo, un acto que les gustaba en demasía.

Chara: no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo -contestó frunciendo el ceño, resistía la furia con mucha dificultad pero no era recomendable armar una escena; no en Snowdin donde todos podían verla... era mejor ir acabando con la hipocresía de los monstruos uno a uno- escúcheme bien, no tengo nada en contra de usted ni de nadie, pero estoy totalmente en contra con lo que está haciendo, ¿cómo puede tratar así a alguien de su raza?, ¿por debilidad, por honor, para probar que funciona su estúpida ley de asesinar o ser asesinado?, lo único que está demostrando es que usted y todos los que le hacen daño a Gyftrot son los verdaderos débiles, ¿sabe por qué? porque abusan de alguien que es buena persona, de alguien que nunca les ha hecho ningún mal, destruyen su vida con el objetivo de regocijarse de su agonía, ¿acaso se siente orgulloso de eso?, ¡póngase en su lugar!, ¿qué sentiría usted si todos sus amigos y familiares le dieran la espalda solo por mostrar debilidad?, probablemente no sería capaz de soportarlo, me repugna su actitud... usted ni ningún otro monstruo de este pueblo duraría un día en el lugar de Gyftrot.

Cabe destacar que el monstruo de pelaje naranja había quedado completamente incrédulo por la lección que había recibido de esa joven, ahora que se daba cuenta no era una niña, debía tener al menos quince o dieciséis años, por ende, tenía la mentalidad lo suficientemente madura para poder criticar y reforzar su opinión con argumentos, estaba claro que la chiquilla no era para nada de estos lados si pensaba de aquella forma tan... tan... piadosa.

Pero por un lado tenía razón... Si lo pensaba bien, de manera detenida y "racional" estaban haciendo algo que no era lo correcto... ¿qué podía hacer de todas maneras? así era como funcionaban las cosas, nunca nadie se había levantado a decir "¡oigan, esto está mal!", no; por supuesto que no... ¿cómo podían ser así con su propia raza...? mientras más y más reflexionaba se daba cuenta de todos los errores que cometían día tras día desde la existencia de esta.

La portadora de Determinación se quedó tranquila al ver que no respondía, al parecer ese pequeño "juicio" había sido suficiente para dejar K.O a ese bruto, al parecer sus palabas si estaban funcionando en todos esos locos, por más que intentasen negarlo tenían algo de decencia, algo de corazón, solo que estaba muy enterrado con esa lógica de asesinar o ser asesinado... quería relajarse, quería pensar... se puso de pie frente a el árbol navideño, observándolo de manera detenida.

Frisk... lo extrañaba tanto... sentía como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que le conoció, la primera vez que hicieron juntos su aventura por el subsuelo, la primera vez que hicieron una ruta... no es que no extrañe a todos los demás, era obvio que extrañaba a sus amigos, a su familia, a su mundo y sus monstruos... pero su amado era el motivo de todo este viaje, de toda esta locura, ella buscaba a su otra mitad.

Y lo iba a encontrar a cualquier costo, ni siquiera este mundo iba a ser capaz de mantenerlos separados, el amor verdadero podía contra cualquier cosa, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero la necesitaba si iba a encontrar a Frisk tras acabar este mundo.

El Monster Kid de aquí no era tan diferente como se lo había imaginado, solo tenía una cara de pocos amigos y su suéter en vez de ser amarillo con rayas cafés era rojo con rayas amarillas, tal vez no tuviese una mentalidad tan drásticamente cruel como la de los otros monstruos, ya que los niños después de todo eran moldeables.

Chara: ¡hola!, ¿cómo está-

Monster Kid: ¡lárgate de mí vista! -la chica fue interrumpida por un gesto brusco de parte del monstruo amarillento, el cual le lanzó una mirada bastante amenazadora y muy poco amistosa, Chara ni se asustó, de hecho, se enfadó por aquella respuesta tan brusca, le hubiese encantado gritarle en la cara, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerle pagar en Waterfall.

Por ahora lo dejaría allí, esta vez quería ir hacia Grillby's, por fuera no parecía muy distinto, salvo que obviamente tenía colores más oscuros y estaba repleto de nieve por fuera, pero era el edificio mejor cuidado de todos los que había divisado hasta el momento, el Oso Grizzly también estaba allí como era de esperarse, pero su pelaje era gris en vez de café y su chaqueta era celeste, ¿qué le contaría sobre Snowdin?, fue a averiguarlo de inmediato esperando no encontrarse nada malo.

Chara: disculpe, tengo curiosidad sobre Snowdin, ¿podría contarme algo de relevancia sobre la misma? cualquier cosa me vendría de maravilla, soy una turista por lo que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre la misma -su tono de voz y forma de presentarse fueron cordiales, educadas, ahora mismo se sentía orgullosa de sí misma al ver que las lecciones de modales y comportamiento reales con su familia habían resultado, con esta forma de hablar podía mantener una apariencia pasiva evadiendo cualquier intento de opinión hostil por parte de los monstruos.

Oso Grizzly: Hmmm... bueno, lo más resaltante de Snowdin es que no tenemos alcalde, sin embargo, estamos bajo vigilancia por un esqueleto de armadura negra, se podría decir que él es nuestro "representante", cuando hay problemas trae a una mujer pez de cabello rojo a solucionarlos o matar a los causantes -contestó alzando los hombros al no tomarle mucha importancia, sin embargo, fue otra historia para la de suéter verde.

¿Undyne mataba a los problemáticos?, bueno... era normal viéndolo desde el punto de vista retorcido de todo el mundo... pero aun así era bastante increíble, ella estaba acostumbrada a la Undyne loca que siempre moría por proteger a todo el subsuelo y a sus amigos, esta era todo lo contrario si tomaba en cuenta lo recién oído.

Tras agradecer la leve molestia tomada por el oso, finalmente se decidió por entrar a Grillby's, notando que el restaurante era idéntico al de su mundo, en la misma situación; los pájaros con espaldas unidas, la guardia real canina jugando cartas, el caballo, la conejo y la planta carnívora... nadie representaba mayores cambios, exceptuando al dueño del local, el cual estaba hecho de fuego morado utilizando un smoking completo junto a una corbata roja... no estaba usando lentes, y sus ojos eran blancos al igual que su boca por la cual se veían sus dientes, en su rostro había una expresión bastante amenazante.

A decir verdad, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer allí, pero le intrigaba saber cómo lo llevaba la unidad canina desde que había resuelto sus problemas hacía unas horas atrás, al parecer se llevaban mejor a primera vista, pero era mejor confirmarlo que pensarlo.

Chara: buenas, Dogamy, ¿cómo les ha ido a ti ya tu esposa desde que aprendieron la lección? -el mencionado sintió los pelos de su espalda erizarse al reconocer la voz, se volteó para encontrarse a la misma niña de hacía un rato, indicando que ninguno de los presentes en la mesa había logrado matarla, ni siquiera Sans y Papyrus con sus trampas.

Dogamy: ...muy bien, gracias jovencita -ahora se le notaba más alegre que antes, incluso sus ojos pudieron ver como él y ella se sostenían las manos por debajo de la mesa, Dogamy se acercó a su oído queriendo susurrarle algo a espaldas de todos- quería agradecerte ahora que tengo la oportunidad, realmente agradezco lo que has hecho por mi esposa y por mi... es algo lindo, ahora todos nos llevamos mucho mejor desde que te conocimos.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la primera caída, había conseguido su objetivo con creces, pero ahora quería ver qué tal se lo pasaba la maestra del hielo, jaló levemente su túnica para hacer que la mirase, Dogaressa al verla sonrió de manera amable y dulce, todo lo contrario a cómo había sido en su primer encuentro.

Dogaressa: hola pequeña humana, ¿qué tal te ha ido? veo que lograste sobrevivir a los demás -su mano fue a parar al cabello de Dreemurr, revolviéndoselo de manera afectuosa, esto la molestó un poco; ella ya no era una niña pequeña, ella lo notó y retiró la mano de inmediato- lo siento por eso, olvidé que no eras una niña pequeña... no tengo mucho que decirte, salvo que me pone feliz haberte conocido, nos ayudaste mucho a mí y a mi marido, ahora nuestra relación va de mejor a mejor -respondió feliz dándole un abrazo, ¿y cómo no estarlo? durante toda su vida solo había conocido los golpes junto al maltrato al igual que casi todos sus iguales pero en el momento en el que ella apareció todo fue de bien a mejor.

El sentimiento de haberles ayudado fue satisfactorio, últimamente desde que había llegado aquí aquel calor tan deliciosamente adictivo no había dejado de calentar su corazón por cada monstruo que perdonaba, así era probablemente como Frisk se sentía, era increíble ayudar a las personas, de igual forma lo era el saber que ella era la que generaba un cambio tan radical en sus vidas para mejor.

Sin muchos rodeos fue a ver al perro gigante, el cual al verla solo le lamió toda la cabeza, despeinándola y llenando su cara de saliva en el proceso, era tan tierno incluso aquí... no pudo aguantar las ganas de acariciar su pelaje para hacerle feliz, la colita de este se movía una y otra vez por cada cariñito que le daba, mejor se detenía antes de que se descontrolara, Doggo también miraba a la pared como en aquellas épocas subterráneas.

Chara: Doggo, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te tratan bien tus compañeros? -su cuerpo se interpuso entre la vista hacia la pared del perro con chaqueta negruzca, el cual al verla sonrió mientras alzaba tres dedos de su pata, retirando con la otra la galleta que se estaba fumando.

Doggo: buenas humana, las cosas han cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo entre todos nosotros, todo intuyo es gracias a ti y sinceramente este cambio siento que es para bien... estoy seguro que tarde o temprano esta nueva forma de vida que nos enseñaste podrá extenderse a los demás monstruos del reino, solo hay que esperar y ser pacientes, las cosas mejorarán para todos tarde o temprano -su mentalidad había cambiado, ya no era tan reservado como aparentaba en un principio, de cierta forma tenía razón en lo que había dicho, las cosas mejorarían encargándose ella de que así fuera.

Al final le tocó ver que hacía Lesser Dog, como era de esperarse también estaba jugando póker contra sí mismo, lo curioso era que parecía estar haciendo trampas en lugar de estar perdiendo... al ir a la barra a ver que hacían los dos pájaros con espaldas juntas, pudo presenciar que se hallaban aparentemente bajo los efectos del alcohol, su apariencia no era muy distinta salvo que el Pájaro tenía las plumas de un color naranja opaco junto a una camiseta negra y short cafés.

Pájaro: hip... hip... ¿qué?, ¿acaso nunca has visto a alguien borracho? -la pregunta fue acompañada por una cara molesta, todo debido a la mirada incómoda que la de rosadas mejillas le estaba dando, aunque... no es como si fuese dios para juzgarle de igual forma era bastante penoso encontrar a alguien emborrachado en un restaurante, pero si lo que decía la vendedora era cierto entonces aquí se venía a comer y pelear, por ende, la borrachera no sería algo inusual.

Luego se dirigió a la Sra. Ave, la cual al verla ganó un rostro de sorpresa, para luego reírse fuertemente de manera irónica, ¿qué era lo que encontraba tan gracioso en ella?, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?

Chara: discúlpame, pero ¿qué te causa tanta gracia? -se estaba comenzando a irritar, pero debía suprimirse, ¡debía suprimir su mal genio!, hasta ahora había hecho un trabajo excepcionalmente bueno, no debía echar eso a perder por una tonta mujer emplumada.

Sra. Ave: lo que me causa gracia mocosa estúpida, es que te vas a morir y nosotros seremos libres por fin -respondió mirándola con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella lentamente para intimidarla- tal vez los tarados de la guardia canina allá en la otra mesa no hayan podido hacer nada para matarte, pero Hohoho Papyrus va a acabar contigo antes de que llegues a Waterfall, y si él no lo hace entonces Undyne sí que te hará sufrir... un consejo: deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes y morir a manos de ese cabeza hueca, él es mucho más piadoso de lo que es la pececita de mar -¿tan cruel podía ser Undyne en este mundo que hasta ella le aconsejaba morirse antes de conocerla?, no importaba que fuera, no iba a dejarse vencer ni tampoco amedrentar por nadie.

Chara: lo siento, pero morir no está en mis planes, si esa tal Undyne va a venir a matarme, ¡que lo intente!, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre, y alguien a quién encontrar -contestó con determinación reflejada en sus ojos, sin embargo, eso no impresionó nada a la otra monstruo, ella solo lanzó una mirada que transmitía una frase simple "es tu funeral".

¿Cómo era la Undyne de este mundo exactamente?, no podía dejar de preguntárselo, pero los estándares morales de este mundo ya eran de por sí bastante bajos, por ende, Undyne podría ser una especie de "super-villana" o algo por el estilo, Chara rió para sus adentros al imaginarse tamañas tonterías, ¿Alphys entonces sería una especie de "Megamente" y Mettaton una máquina de destrucción masiva?

Grillby era el siguiente en su lista, cuando estuvo frente a él como era de costumbre no dijo nada, pero movió la boca un par de veces señalándola y entrecerrando aquellos orbes blancos que tenía como ojos, como era de esperarse no le entendió absolutamente nada y la Sra. Ave tuvo que ayudarla a comprender su lenguaje.

Sra. Ave: Grillbz dice que morirás si no te largas de aquí pronto -su traducción no era nada bonita en comparación a la original sobre un vaso de agua, sin embargo, su atención fue puesta en la rockola en la esquina más alejada del bar, contraria a la de su mundo esta si estaba funcionando, al acercarse a la misma pudo ver varios títulos no muy agradables, canciones para bailar, beber y pelear... no necesariamente en ese orden.

Detrás de ella también estaba el caballo, quien estaba bebiendo lo que parecía ser una cerveza en uno de esos tarros cristalizados enormes, el mismo al verla le relinchó un poco de mala manera, no estando de humor para visitas, pero ella sabía perfectamente qué decirle para poder entablar una conversación por muy pequeña que fuese.

Chara: perdone mi molestia, sé que no está de humor, pero soy nueva en Snowdin y me preguntaba si-

Caballo: bah, probablemente eres otra tarada que proviene de La capital -como era de esperarse la interrumpió nada más escuchar decir la frase "nueva en Snowdin", su rostro ganó una expresión de ira contenida, molestia debido a todos los malditos inmigrantes que venían aquí a mancharla con sus costumbres desconocidas y nuevas para ellos, ¿cómo se atrevían a arruinar la cultura de Snowdin?- malditos sean todos los monstruos de ese lugar, teniendo que venir aquí a arruinar nuestras tradiciones con sus extrañas imbecilidades, me repugna.

Chara: ¿cómo puede ser así? -no estaba nada complacida con aquél evidente rechazo a su propia especie, todos aquí estaban bastante locos, pero rechazar a los mismos solo por tener unas cuantas diferencias era inaudito e incomprensible- nadie nació igual, usted debería de valorar más a los monstruos que vengan a vivir aquí, después de todo son parte de su especie, tienen el mismo origen y la misma historia, a fin de cuentas, tendría que tener claro algo; todos son lo mismo, monstruos.

No hubo respuesta por parte del monstruo, la princesa se fue dejándole solo con el resto de su cerveza, esperando dentro de sí misma que su mentalidad cambiase como la de los demás, aunque ahora que lo pensaba todo esto parecía estar funcionando, ¿no es así?

Volvió a dirigirse a la salida, deteniéndose en la mesa de la planta carnívora, tocándola para llamar su atención; si no fuese por parte de sus rápidos he increíbles reflejos, hubiese terminado con un brazo arrancado por las enormes fauces de esta.

Chara: ¡¿q-q-qué demonios te pasa?! -gritó cayendo al suelo por el repentino salto hacia atrás que tuvo que dar para salvar su brazo, la misma sonrió usando todos sus dientes, para posteriormente reírse de manera leve pero amenazadora.

Planta: ¡lo siento, lo siento!, simplemente me han contado que ustedes los humanos son deliciosos, al ver que te acercabas a mi tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque veo que fallé -en este mundo si hacía honor a su apariencia, ¡era un maldito caníbal!, mejor irse lo más pronto posible de aquí, se apresuró a ir con la cabeza conejo que estaba al final de la puerta.

Cabeza: afff... -la misma suspiró al tener a alguien que la escuchara, sus orejas estaban decaídas, ¿qué le diría? - a veces quisiera irme de este lugar, pero no puedo; no tengo forma de hacerlo... he escuchado de que Waterfall sería un lugar idóneo para vivir, me encantaría ir allí...

La cara de póker que Chara ganó era incluso mejor que las de Frisk, incluso en este mundo no había logrado comprender que podía usar sus orejas como si fueran piernas, santo cielo...

Chara: usted podría irse sola empleando sus orejas como piernas, ¿sabe? -la cara de sorpresa en la coneja rojiza fue increíble, sus orejas bajaron apoyándose en la mesa simulando dos extremidades inferiores, no le tomó mucho tiempo aprender a usarlas y se fue del sitio, no sin antes agradecerle.

Afuera del bar también se hallaban Ratón y Sonrisas, con rostros similares al de monster kid, de pocos amigos... pero eso no sería suficiente para engañarla, podía sentir que alrededor de los mismos había un aura de tristeza que la llamaba a ver que tenían que decirle.

Ratón: todos están siempre odiándose unos a otros, haciéndose daño y lastimándose para poder aplastar al débil con el deseo de ser más fuertes... -comentó con algo de pena, Dreemurr inmediatamente se deprimió por ello, al parecer aún había gente decente en este mundo, pero estaba oculta; probablemente se había sincerado con ella al ver que era una humana- los niños somos educados para asesinar o ser asesinados, insultar al débil, maltratarlo... me encantaría rechazarlos, pero no soy tan fuerte para poder encararles -un rostro de pena se formó en su cara, mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrimita de su rostro- al menos pude liberar mis sentimientos, no les digas de ello, ¿sí? -no tenía por quépedírselo, era obvio que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que fuese capaz de perjudicarle.

Era muy deprimente, ¿cómo se sentirían aquellos monstruos que tenían aún algo de decencia y bondad en el interior pero que por culpa de todos los demás eran obligados a hacer cosas terribles?, debía ser algo desconsolador, tener que tragarse las palabras, las opiniones, todo con tal de poder sobrevivir, ahora comprendía a la perfección el sufrimiento de Snowdrake... ¿qué pensaría Sonrisas?

Sonrisas: Pocos aún tenemos el corazón para poder discernir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal... no todos somos malvados aquí abajo, pese a que parezca así, los monstruos tienen problemas, pero por más que quisiésemos cambiar nuestra situación, tenemos miedo de ser ejecutados... solo debemos fingir que somos como todos los demás -su cabeza se ladeó levemente hacia la derecha, intentando parecer "normal"- finge, finge.

Era realmente triste la situación que tenían todos aquellos monstruos buenos que debían ser malvados contra su voluntad, pero aquello la hizo pensar ¿cómo lo estarían llevando la familia de piedras arriba?, fue al camino hacia arriba para encontrarse con los mismos haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Gris: ¡Vamos a jugar a humanos y monstruos! -exclamó hablándole a la piedrita de su mismo tamaño que estaba en frente de él, en respuesta la piedra negra emitió una risa de emoción.

Negra: ¡Muy bien, encantado!, ¡yo soy el monstruo, yo te mato y tú mueres! -ese juego no era para nada bonito, era de suponerse que ese tipo de cosas eran comunes en los niños de aquí.

Padre Piedra: ¡hahah ha ha!, con esa mentalidad, una vez que salgamos de aquí los humanos no tendrán oportunidad para vencernos -comentó observando a sus dos hijos aprender a luchar, mientras veía a la joven de piel blanca, su voz denotaba felicidad y al mismo tiempo malicia por la destrucción de la humanidad- los monstruos no tenemos límite alguno.

TOC TOC TOC~

Tres golpeteos fueron derechitos hacia la puerta de la casa, era obvio que la madre roca estaría allí adentro, ¿le gustaría el sonido de la madera ser golpeada con los puños?

Mamá roca: ¡¿Quién es el maldito miserable que está golpeando la puerta?!... quizás si no respondo se vaya de una vez. -no estaba para nada feliz, al parecer el mismo la irritaba, Dreemurr decidió negarle sus expectativas y tocó una vez más dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuese a sucederle- ¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO! ¡¿quién es?!, miserables mocosos, déjenme en paz -expresó una segunda vez, enfurecida por las repetidas golpeadas causadas por los nudillos de la caída, de nuevo volvió a golpear- ¡ARGGGGGH!

 **SPLASH**

Su cabeza volteó, mirando atrás la máquina creadora de cubos de hielo junto al monstruo lobo que estaba tirando los mismos hacia el agua, en dirección hacia Waterfall, la única variación era que tenía un rostro de enojo; al parecer estaba haciendo ese trabajo de manera forzada ya que su mala voluntad era una prueba fidedigna de ello.

Cuando avanzó unos metros, se halló a sí misma en el mismo lugar donde habían recibido ella y su novio la llamada misteriosa, pero era obvio que no la recibía, no tenía tele-

 **¡RING RING!**

Su teléfono sonó, ¿cómo era esto posible?, ¡ella no tenía teléfono!, retiró el celular de su bolsillo, encontrándose con el mismo modelo que Toriel le dio a Frisk en su mundo solo que un poco más oscuro, no tardó en contestar sabiendo qué sería lo que oiría.

Teléfono: ¡Hola!, ¿puedo hablar con G...? espera un segundo, ¿este es el número equivocado? -la voz que sonaba era exactamente la misma de su mundo, solo que tenía un tono aún más áspero y algo brusco faltando cortesía, al principio sonaba alegre más no ahora; sonaba consternada y sorprendida- ¡oh es el número equivocado!, ¡la canción del número errado!, ¡lo sentimos por haber llamado!, ¡oh es el número equivocado!, ¡la canción del número errado!; ¡lo sentimos por haber llamado! -una especie de melodía tonta salió del celular, que se sincronizó con aquellas disculpas.

 **Click...**

Y colgó, no tenía tiempo para estar escuchando semejantes idioteces, su paciencia era poca aún si demostraba mucha, quería irse de Snowdin lo más pronto posible, pero Frisk le había pegado esa curiosidad infantil que le caracterizó hacía muchos años, tenía que saber más sobre estas versiones extrañas de los monstruos y el único lugar donde podría averiguar sobre estos sería en la librería.

.

.

.

El letrero de la librería no estaba tan alterado como se había imaginado, esta vez sí decía "Librería", en vez de "Librerbía" pero la peculiaridad era esta: estaba todo rayado, pintado y lleno de garabatos... probablemente como era de esperarse, los vándalos del pueblo habían hecho de las suyas, pero era mejor entrar: aquí hallaría las respuestas, se apresuró a entrar saludando al bibliotecario.

Bibliotecario: bienvenida a la librería. Si, lo sabemos; el letrero está destruido, por favor no robes los libros, no los destruyas ni tampoco hagas destrozos -su petición fue hecha con el ceño fruncido, estando molesto con el simple hecho de tener a alguien más en su edificio.

Chara no le prestó atención, ella valoraba los libros y las fotografías, eran fuentes de conocimiento, así como formas de registrar acontecimientos importantes para el resto de la eternidad, como había hecho Frisk fue directo a la última estantería, retirando un libro azul para poder leerlo por su propia cuenta sin dificultad.

"Amor, esperanza, compasión... esto es de lo que según decía la gente estaban hechas las almas de los monstruos. Pero la verdad es que todo eso es una mentira. Después de todo, nos demostramos día a día los unos a los otros que no necesitamos ni poseemos nada de eso, porque somos fuertes y los fuertes no tienen sentimientos".

La verdadera mentira eran las palabras que estaban escritas en ese libro, los niños demostraban lo contrario, los monstruos si tenían sentimientos, podía verlo en las nuevas formas de actuar de la guardia canina, en la tristeza de esos pequeños niños, en las formas de reflexionar de los monstruos cuando ella hablaba con ellos, decidió dejar ese libro en donde lo encontró, sacando ahora el libro de reportes escolares sobre funerales.

"Los funerales de los monstruos, hablando técnicamente, son una basura. Antes de que los monstruos débiles sean asesinados, nos aseguramos de ridiculizarlos, insultarlos y hacerlos sufrir, después al final cuando ruegan por la muerte se las concedemos y se vuelven polvo. en los funerales, tomamos ese polvo y lo esparcimos en la cosa favorita de esa persona; después destruimos aquella cosa para asegurarnos de que no dejemos ni rastro de él... Uhhh, ¿ya estoy en lo mínimo requerido de la página profesor? estoy harto de escribir esto maldita sea."

Eso era realmente cruel, tras asesinar a "alguien débil" no solo lo humillaban si no que después se aseguraban de llevarlo al olvido junto a el objeto más preciado que tenía, ¿cómo podían ser tan crueles? eso tenía que cambiar, probablemente todo era culpa del dolor que las muertes de la Chara de este mundo y Asriel les causaron a sus padres, después de terminarlo fue a buscar el libro que hablaba sobre los cuerpos de las dos razas.

"Mientras que los monstruos están mayoritariamente hechos de magia, los seres humanos están hechos mayormente de agua. Los humanos, con sus formas físicas, son mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Esos malditos bastardos ganaron la guerra solo por esa maldita razón, pero nunca conocerán el terror que les espera cuando logremos salir de aquí, nuestra magia aplastará cualquier cosa que tengan para defenderse. Ellos serán una partícula de polvo en el centro del cañón de una pistola, la cual seremos nosotros."

Sus planes eran abiertamente terribles, esa comparación estaba muy bien acertada, si bien los humanos eran bastante fuertes con su tecnología, los monstruos de este mundo eran armas humanas hechas y derechas, sádicos, crueles, calculadores... en el caso hipotético de que salieran del subsuelo, los humanos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si ella no los hacía cambiar, dejó el libro donde lo encontró, retirando posteriormente dos libros, el de aquel que escribió una nota y el otro que hablaba de las intenciones asesinas.

"Aquí estoy yo... escribiendo este maldito libro por orden del malnacido de mi jefe, una persona viene y toma el libro... ¡empieza a leerlo! al diablo, que le den a este trabajo y a mi estúpido jefe, me iré de aquí, tú que lees esto acabas de perder valiosos segundos de tu vida pedazo de idiota, al menos me llevaré ese gusto."

"Hicimos un gran descubrimiento que hasta el día de hoy nos ha favorecido, debido a que nuestra especie está hecha de magia, nuestros cuerpos están en sintonía con el alma. Si un monstruo no quiere luchar, sus defensas se debilitarán, ese es un monstruo débil. y mientras más crueles sean nuestras intenciones, más daño pueden hacer nuestros ataques. Por lo tanto; si un ser con un alma poderosa ataca con el deseo de matar podremos ganar sin esfuerzo alguno, los débiles son solo un montón de EXP gratis para aumentar nuestro A.M.O.R y obtener más poder."

Toda esa mentalidad era exactamente la misma que tenía ella durante las rutas genocidas, "todos eran olvidables", que estaba sobre las consecuencias, eso no era nada bonito; era pura crueldad... era hipócrita hablar de eso mismo cuando ella había estado haciendo lo mismo durante mucho tiempo... pero eso no cambiaba lo que era correcto, solo resolvió en guardar los dos libros para sacar el último.

"Historia de los monstruos - Parte cuatro; Llenos de ira por haber sido derrotados por los humanos, nos movimos de nuestra antigua ciudad por ser un lugar extremadamente pequeño, "Hogar". Derrotamos al maldito frío, pantanos húmedos que intentaban frenaron y el estúpido calor abrasador, hasta que alcanzamos la que ahora llamamos nuestra capital. "Nuevo Hogar." Nuevamente, nuestro tirano es el más idiota de nosotros cuando de nombres se trata, maldito bastardo."

Ya no tenía más que leer, por ende, dejó el último libro en el estante donde debía estar, volteando a ver a la mesa donde estaban Dino, Gata y Ojio, yendo a verlos para finalizar de una vez con la biblioteca, quería irse de Snowdin de una vez por todas.

Dino: En el subsuelo no hay mucha gente que le guste su trabajo, pero me gusta el periódico. hay tanto que reportar que podemos llenarlo con cientos y cientos de asesinatos, noticias y acontecimientos en el resto del subsuelo, es simplemente magnífico. -su rostro tenía una sonrisa de maldad, Chara estaba asqueada como impactada al oír aquello: entonces todo lo que tenían para leer tanto los adultos como los niños eran periódicos con niveles de sadismo tremendos, eso solo aumentaba la admiración por aquellos que aún tenían posibilidades de tener buen corazón, ¿qué tendría que decirle su compañera?

Gata: Caught, Caught; cuando era joven mis maestros nos daban palizas cuando no lográbamos hacer nuestras tareas -contestó con un tono algo triste, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza al recordar esos tiempos- creía que solo abusaban de nosotros para enseñarnos a pelear; pero me equivocaba... ¡ahora soy la creadora número uno de busca palabras en todo el Underground! -exclamó con orgullo, sacando el pecho- eso me dio a entender que la mejor manera de enseñarle a los niños es con palizas.

Chara: eso no es verdad -contradijo acercándose a ella, marcando su territorio de inmediato para que supiera su posición- mi familia me instruyó muy bien, consiguiendo grandes resultados, estoy muy agradecida con ellos por todo lo que hicieron para lograr volverme una buena persona, ¿cómo puede pensar en maltratar a los niños? eso solo creará gente abusiva, usted es el perfecto ejemplo de ello queriendo pegarles a los niños de la misma forma que le pegaban a usted... antes de que lo haga, piense esto: ¿le gustaba a usted recibir palizas?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer rinoceronte, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había logrado penetrar en su mente para interferir con esa idea, al final se dirigió hacia Ojio, queriendo salir de allí lo más pronto posible, cuando pudo lograr que le prestase atención solo sonrió al verla.

Ojio: lo que tienes al final de tus ojos... tú eres alguien muy distinto a todos nosotros, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un tono de voz repleto de intriga y una mirada que denotaba acusación, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Dreemurr, ese monstruo había logrado descubrirla parcialmente.

Una vez salió de la biblioteca notó que el pueblo ya estaba terminado, solo quedaban la casa de Sans y Papyrus junto a su garaje, como era de esperarse las dos estaban cerradas, abrió los buzones de los hermanos esqueleto encontrándose con que los dos estaban con una cantidad considerable de cartas.

El buzón de Papyrus estaba lleno con cartas de ¿admiradores?, otras que tenían la letra de Undyne, algunas simples cartas con insultos... nada interesante, el de su hermano mayor por el contrario estaba completamente lleno de cartas de insultos, órdenes de que se suicidara, groserías, palabrotas, dibujos humillantes muy bien hechos, todo el correo de Sans era una oda de odio a su persona, queriendo causarle daño.

Las cartas regresaron a donde tenían que estar, los buzones fueron cerrados y sus piernas la llevaron hacia la frontera entre Snowdin y Waterfall, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a pegar un paso para irse...

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Tres huesos rojos salieron del suelo formando una barrera para impedir su paso, Chara se dio la vuelta encontrándose con que una gran cantidad de nieve comenzaba a caer en el área, pasos se oían acercándose a ella más y más, una silueta alta con una bufanda moviéndose se posicionó frente a ella separados por unos metros.

Papyrus: no tan rápido Humana... te lo dije, de aquí no saldrás con vida -la voz del segundo al mando de la guardia real era fuerte, decisiva, había lanzado su amenaza de muerte, su veredicto, anunciado lo que iba a hacer a cualquier costo.

La batalla entre ambos había finalmente llegado.

 **Fin Capítulo 16.**


	18. Capítulo 17: El Héroe de Snowdin

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Final de temporada.**

 **Capítulo 17: El héroe de Snowdin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio estaba en todas partes, tal era la densidad que lo único que se escuchaba era la tormenta de nieve moverse, sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles al pasar por estos, Frisk aún si estaba usando un suéter sentía demasiado frío viéndole temblar, Chara no pudo evitar sentir pena por él y curiosidad por el esqueleto de armadura blanca, el cual tosió un poco, preparando su voz para su discurso.

Papyrus: HUMANO -por la forma en la que hablaba, ambos podían decir que estaba hablando muy en serio, aún si mantenía aquel cariñoso tono de voz que le caracterizaba, un escalofrío recorría las columnas de ambos castaños, todo por el hecho de que ninguno se había esperado ese comportamiento- PERMÍTEME DECIRTE SOBRE SENTIMIENTOS COMPLEJOS. SENTIMIENTOS COMO... ENCONTRAR A OTRO AMANTE DE LA PASTA. -por supuesto... era obvio que terminaría destruyendo la seriedad nada más hablar un poco, pero ¿cómo culparlo?, al menos ahora comprendían que no había nada que temer- LA ADMIRACIÓN POR LA HABILIDAD PARA RESOLVER PUZZLES DE OTRO. EL DESEO DE TENER A UNA PERSONA COOL, INTELIGENTE PENSANDO QUE ERES GENIAL. ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS...

Dreemurr arqueó una ceja, ¿estaba hablando de Frisk? bueno, no lo conocía bien, mejor dicho... nada, pero podía intuir con solo oírlo que se refería a él, ¿a quién más podía ser? mientras ella estaba confundida, su compañero contento como cualquiera estaría frente a alguien como Papyrus.

Papyrus: ¡ESTOS DEBEN SER LO QUE ESTÁS SINTIENDO AHORA MISMO! -exclamó abriendo sus cuencas, las cuales habían estado cerradas desde que se encontraron, los agujeros negros que representaban sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión, en cuanto a Frisk y Chara, las mandíbulas de ambos bajaron ante esa declaración, la fantasma de orbes rojizos no lo podía creer.

Chara: **[¡se supone que ese deberías ser tú!]** -regañó acusadoramente, señalándole con el índice mientras temblaba producto de la ira, Papyrus era tierno e inocente, pero tenía un ego tan, tan grande... se supone que debería ser él producto de que durante todo el trayecto por el bosque, había estado alardeando de lo mucho que apreciaba a Frisk, su forma de ser con él, el que se tomara su tiempo para resolver sus puzzles, etc.

Papyrus: DIFÍCILMENTE PUEDO IMAGINARME COMO DEBE SER SENTIRSE DE ESA MANERA. DESPUÉS DE TODO, SOY MUY GRANDIOSO -continuo sin siquiera tomar en cuenta las expresiones de Frisk, el cual no entendía ni un poco lo que estaba escuchando, su amiga por el contrario si lo hacía; él se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo, cualquiera que hubiese observado detenidamente se habría dado cuenta lo desesperado que se hallaba por amigos, incluso lo confirmó cuando les vio por primera vez, pero para intentar ser genial ante sus ojos, prefería contradecir sus propios sentimientos siendo alguien "rudo" y rebelde- NI SIQUIERA ME PREGUNTO COMO ES TENER CIENTOS DE AMIGOS... TE COMPADEZCO, HUMANO SOLITARIO -ahora se le oía triste, pero de inmediato su postura corporal cambió a una animada, llevando su mano a su pecho, otra vez su bufanda comenzó a moverse- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, YA NO ESTARÁS SOLO! YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÉ TU...

Antes de poder terminar, se calló a si mismo, el aura amigable y cariñosa que le rodeaba desapareció en ese mismo momento, ambos podían sentirlo; estaba entrando en un estado de duda mezclado con hostilidad.

Papyrus: NO... NO, ¡TODO ESTO ESTÁ MAL! -negó moviendo su cráneo de izquierda a derecha, si bien no podían identificar sus expresiones faciales, podían ver su silueta; estaba de espaldas, el fugaz pensamiento de escapar cruzó por la mente de Frisk, pero al mismo tiempo un sentido de amistad le recorría; no quería dejarlo solo- ¡NO PUEDO SER TU AMIGO! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a encararle, los orbes de la chica podían presenciar como las piernas de Frisk temblaban por miedo a lo desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo, no se rendía pese a lo que sentía, seguía allí, se le veía tan determinado... era tan valiente y tierno- ¡ERES UN HUMANO!, ¡DEBO CAPTURARTE!, ENTONCES, PODRÉ COMPLETAR EL SUEÑO DE TODA MI VIDA, ¡PODEROSO, POPULAR, PRESTIGIOSO!, ESE ES PAPYRUS EL MIEMBRO MÁS RECIENTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL -completó mientras se ponía en pose de combate, el alma de Frisk salió de su pecho de manera leve, flotando a unos centímetros de este, eso solo significaba que la batalla había empezado.

Chara: **[Papyrus bloquea el camino]** -alertó Dreemurr evaluando la situación, su postura era algo extraña, el brazo derecho en su columna, un poco más arriba de la cadera y el izquierdo hacia abajo, sin moverse ni un centímetro, la curiosidad en esa joven no pudo evitarse, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco escéptica **-[vamos compañero, ¿se te ocurre alguna forma de evadirlo?]** -su cabeza giró hacia el ojimiel, la mano de este se movía en su mentón, pensando en qué poder hacer con tal de removerlo de su camino.

 **[ACT][Papyrus][Chequear], [Coquetear], [Insultar]... _[Chequear]_.**

Chara: **[Papyrus - ATK 20 DEF 20, le gusta decir "¡Nyeh heh heh!"]** -ante aquella explicación tan útil, Frisk lanzó una mirada a donde se encontraba su colega, aún si no podía verla sabía que ella a él si, por lo que se aseguró de darle la menos aprobatoria posible- **[¿qué?, tú me lo pediste, es todo lo que sé]** -respondió cruzándose de brazos, un tono colorado adornó las mejillas del chico, razón no le faltaba.

Papyrus: ¡NYEH HEH HEH! -rió mientras disparaba tres huesos en dirección a Frisk, el cual lo único que tuvo que hacer para esquivarlos fue moverse hacia la derecha... se movieron tan lento, que hasta un bebé podría haberlo hecho, una gota de sudor apareció en las nucas de los caídos, Sans lo había dicho, "mi hermano no puede hacer daño aún si lo intenta"... pero eso iba más allá de los límites conocidos por la incompetencia.

Chara: **[Papyrus está preparando un ataque de huesos... Esto será pan comido]** -dedujo adoptando una sonrisa, los monstruos anteriores habían mostrado algo de resistencia, pero con este esqueleto iba a ser tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, ella ya había encontrado el problema: solo había que enseñarle al tontito de Papy que no necesitaba entrar a un grupo para tener amigos, nada más ni nada menos- **[vamos compañero, mete algo de inteligencia en ese cabeza hue-]**

 **[Act][Papyrus] _[coquetear]_**

Frisk llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, posteriormente besó su palma para finalizar apuntándola hacia el esqueleto, haciendo el efecto de que le había lanzado un beso, las cuencas de Papyrus se abrieron enormemente producto del coqueteo de Frisk, de igual forma la mandíbula de Chara volvió a abrirse producto de la estupefacción que aquella idiotez le causó... ¿Qué estaba intentando?

Papyrus: ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿C-COQUETÉO?! -la voz del aspirante tartamudeó un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a toser para adoptar una postura de poderío, una sonrisa adornó su cráneo, todo con el objetivo de aparentar supremacía- ¡ASÍ QUE FINALMENTE REVELAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS DEFINITIVOS!, ¡B-BUENO! ¡SOY UN ESQUELETO CON ESTÁNDARES MUY ALTOS! -contestó cruzándose de brazos, irradiando indiferencia.

Determinación se tomó unos momentos para pensar, como si un foco se hubiese encendido sobre su cabeza, tomó el palo que siempre llevaba consigo, para posteriormente comenzar a escribir en la nieve, tanto Papyrus como Chara se acercaron con tal de ver qué era lo que hacía, tras varios intentos había una frase muy mal escrita pero entendible.

"Puedo hacer spaghetti"

Papyrus: ¡OH NO, CUMPLES CON TODOS MIS ESTÁNDARES! -contestó llevando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza con un rostro de impacto mezclado con un exquisito tono de voz inundado con incredulidad, una risita salió de los labios del octavo humano producto de esa reacción tan sobre-actuada, Papyrus era tan divertido, mientras ese humano se reía, aquel monstruo ganó una postura pensativa- ¿supongo que esto significa que debo ir en una cita contigo...?, ¡v-vamos a salir después de que te capture! -finalizó volviendo a adoptar su postura de batalla.

Chara: **[estamos perdidos]** -ni un atisbo de esperanza se hallaba en la voz de la princesa, su cabeza terminó mirando al suelo sin deseo alguno de levantarla, con un compañero como él era más que obvio que ambos no llegarían lejos, por ende la opción más lógica era resignarse a una muerte próxima, aún así se había comprometido a ayudarlo y averiguar cuáles fueron los eventos que llevaron a la separación de sus padres tras su muerte y la de Asriel, solo podía continuar con su trabajo- [ **Papyrus está pensando en qué vestir durante la cita]** -analizó describiendo lo que posiblemente cruzaba su cerebro, Frisk aplaudió un poco debido a la emoción, ella alzó una ceja producto de la intriga, ¿lo de tener una cita era en serio?

 **[Mercy] _[Spare]_**

Papyrus: ASÍ QUE NO PELEARÁS... -murmuró levemente decepcionado pero de igual forma sonrió, esta sería la batalla más fácil que tendría- ENTONCES, VAMOS A VER SI PUEDES CON MI INCREÍBLE "ATAQUE AZUL" -dicho y hecho; múltiples huesos de color celeste salieron de la nada producto de la magia, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer ni se esforzó en moverse, cual estatua los recibió sin sufrir ni un solo daño, sin embargo el ataque no terminó allí; sorpresivamente un aura azul rodeo el cuerpo de Frisk, haciendo que tanto él como su alma cayesen al suelo de golpe, impidiéndole reaccionar frente a un huesito inesperado, que al impactar generó algo de daño, más específicamente un **"-4"** \- AHORA ERES AZUL ¡ESE ES MI ATAQUE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH.

Chara: **[¿Q-qué?, ¿magia azul?]** -susurró anonadada al evaluar el estado físico del chico, el cual con mucha dificultad logró ponerse de pie, su cuerpo tenía una gravedad aumentada, por ende siempre estaba casi que se estrellaba en el suelo- **[Frisk, conozco este tipo de poder, tu cuerpo es pesado como un yunque, pero hay un truco; salta]** -sin cuestionarla hizo su mayor esfuerzo, sorpresivamente aún si se sentía pesado logró elevarse como nunca antes en la vida, era como si estuviera en la luna, de inmediato al aterrizar se acercó a él para continuar su explicación- **[Ahora eres azul, debes tener cuidado, un movimiento en falso y te estamparás de cara al suelo, espera pacientemente todo lo que te lance hasta que se acabe]** -el castañito asintió repetidamente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para efectuar un contraataque.

Papyrus: HMMMMM... ¿ME PREGUNTO QUÉ DEBERÍA USAR? -preguntó en voz alta, posteriormente unos cuantos huesos con la altura de Frisk salieron del suelo en dirección al mismo, sus piernas se doblaron para agacharse con tal de agarrar impulso, saltó lo suficiente para esquivar el primero de todos, su cuerpo volvió a bajar otra vez, repitió el proceso con los dos siguientes, pero el cuarto y último hueso era doblemente más grande que los anteriores, aún con dudas se decidió por saltar, logrando esquivarlo.

Chara: **[buen trabajo compañero, ahora solo resta seguir aguantando hasta que se canse]** -alentó chocando sus puños, los ánimos de Frisk no se hicieron esperar, estaba tan feliz de tenerla a su lado... él no podría hacer esto solo, era solo un niño pequeño, pero con ella acompañándole y dándole consejos podía superar cualquier cosa, encontrar una solución, ser mejor- **[Papyrus rocía algo de colonia de hueso detrás de su oreja...]** -ya nada la sorprendía cuando se trataba de Papyrus, después de todo él era la ilógica personificada.

Papyrus: ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡NO ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESA CITA! -exclamó moviendo sus brazos de manera errática para disipar toda intención secundaria, con tal de seguir manteniendo su estado "cool", sin embargo sin ninguna otra forma de ocultar que estaba más concentrado en la cita, volvió a reanudar sus ataques.

De nueva cuenta salieron huesos del suelo, Frisk esta vez en lugar de saltar hacia arriba lo hizo hacia la derecha, esquivándolos, otros cuantos emergieron yendo directo hacia él, sus piernas le impulsaron otra vez con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de esquivarlos todos, cayendo de rodillas a la nieve, sus manos se lastimaron un poco por las irregularidades del terreno, sin embargo Papyrus aprovechó estos segundos para enviar un último hueso en su dirección, el cual no pudo esquivar y terminó golpeándole.

 **-8, HP: 8/20**

Chara: **[Papyrus rocía algo de salsa marinara detrás de su oreja... ¡rápido compañero, de pie!]** -exclamó presenciando los guantes de Papyrus brillar otra vez, un nuevo ataque se acercaba, las rodillas del humano temblaron repetidamente al intentar pararse, determinación inundó sus ojos por lo que ignorando el dolor, volvió a recuperar la compostura para alegría de Papyrus y alivio de la fantasma.

Papyrus: ¡MANTÉN APRETADO ARRIBA MÁS TIEMPO PARA SALTAR MÁS ALTO!, CIELOS -se quejó levemente observando las pequeñas heridas que tenía Frisk en su ropa y rostro, la curiosidad en Chara y Frisk no se hizo esperar, ¿mantener apretado "arriba"?, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir cuestionando las extrañas frases del esqueleto cuando otra vez comenzaron a ir huesos hacia ellos, volvió a correr hacia izquierda o derecha según se requiriera para evadirlos, hasta el punto en que el escape a otras direcciones dejó de ser una opción, volvió a tener que saltar.

Justo cuando estaba por pasar la última pila, los mismos se comenzaron a mover de arriba a abajo como si fueran una puerta cerrándose, tuvo que juntar sus brazos para caer en picada con mayor rapidez, logrando traspasar la trampa justo antes de que ambos se estrellaran sobre él, aún si eso significaba estrellarse un poco contra el suelo.

 **BOM**

Chara: **[¡Frisk!]** -exclamó un poco alarmada por la osada acción que ejecutó, una pequeña nube de polvo se generó producto de impacto, tras desparecer se pudo observar a Frisk con solo seis de HP restante, bastante herido y lastimado- **[no podemos seguir así... tienes que escapar]** -pidió viéndole severamente dañado, unas lágrimas producto del dolor amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero negó, aún con determinación entre sus venas, la de mejillas rosadas suspiró resignada al ver que no le convencería- **[está bien... Papyrus rocía crema marca MTT detrás de su oreja]** -leyó observando una especie de recipiente de color negro con rosado que sostenía entre sus guantes, para posteriormente ser guardado dentro de su armadura.

Papyrus: ¡SI, NO ME HAGAS USAR MI ATAQUE ESPECIAL! -exclamó lanzando huesos otra vez, aún si quería seguir evadiendo los ataques del esqueleto, no lo logró, la velocidad de los mismos había aumentado lo suficiente como para que no pudiese esquivarlos en ese estado tan deplorable, por lo que se estrellaron contra él, lastimándole a tal punto que solo tenía un punto de HP- ¡ERES DEMASIADO DÉBIL! -exclamó con una sonrisa, observando el deplorable estado en el que estaba, lleno de heridas por todas partes pero aún así vivo, dando por terminada la batalla le tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera un costal de papas, sonriendo ampliamente debido a la alegría de la victoria- ¡FUE MUY FÁCIL CAPTURARTE!, ¡AHORA TE ENVIARÉ A LA ZONA DE CAPTURA! O, COMO SANS LO LLAMA... -allí iban de nuevo los dramáticos silencios que lo caracterizaban, eso solo funcionaba para aumentar el miedo y estrés de Frisk, al igual que Chara pues si él moría, ella también... además, no quería verlo fracasar después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el rostro de Papyrus cambió a uno de confusión- ¿NUESTRO GARAJE? -finalizó comenzando a caminar con un aura de ilusión.

Chara: **[¿su garaje?, ¿cuál garaje?]** -preguntó sin esperar respuesta, las fuerzas físicas de su compañero habían sido menguadas a casi cero, por ende estaba a punto de caerse dormido, la preocupación en los ojos rubíes de la de suéter verde era evidente, pero sabía que Papyrus no lo dejaría morir, además... Frisk era más fuerte que eso.

Lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormido fue a Papyrus diciendo "AHORA ESTARÁS EN LA CASA DEL PERRO NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk: ¡aaahp! -sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el aire volvió de inmediato a sus pulmones con aquella bocanada errática, estaba asustado, ¿qué había pasado?... las memorias de la última vez que estuvo consciente volvieron a asaltarle, sorpresivamente su cuerpo estaba en un estado mucho más sano al que recordaba, ¿dónde estaba exactamente?

Chara: **[ah, compañero, veo que despertaste]** -de inmediato se acercó a él, feliz de ver que estaba bien, además en la hora que había estado dormido se había aburrido enormemente, ser una fantasma no era nada bonito, después de todo no podía dormir ni un poco al ya no tener la necesidad- **[cuando te desmayaste, Papyrus te trajo aquí, ¿recuerdas esa casita de madera que no podíamos abrir? aquí estamos]** -explicó con un tono de voz típico de un profesor universitario, el rostro del infante se torció en una mueca de alegría, al menos ella no había cambiado.

Sus piernas le reincorporaron sin dificultad, sus energías estaban en su máximo, por lo que comenzó a evaluar su entorno: las paredes pintadas de marrón estaban bastante sucias y descuidadas con agujeros, al igual que el suelo pintado de naranja, habían solo dos ventanas, lo más destacable era la reja con barrotes extremadamente separados que "impedía" el paso, un hueso tirado, un plato de comida en otro extremo, una manta y para finalizar, un pedazo de papel que no tardó en coger.

Chara: **[es una nota de Papyrus... "LO SIENTO, TENGO QUE DEJARTE EN EL CUARTO DE HUÉSPEDES ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE UNDYNE, ¡SIÉNTETE LIBRE DE SENTIRTE COMO EN CASA!, REFRESCOS Y ACOMODACIONES HAN SIDO PROVEÍDAS –completa"nyeh"nte tuyo, Papyrus"]** -tradujo imitando torpemente la voz del aspirante a guardia real, Frisk dejó la nota donde estaba, la curiosidad volvió a apoderarse de él, esta vez con un poco de hambre fue hacia el plato de comida, pero justo cuando tomó una croqueta, notó que era comida para perro... - **[desafortunadamente, solo es comida seca]** -y para rematar, estaba seca; el estómago del visitante no tardó en rugir, las cejas del dueño del gruñido no tardaron en arquearse, tenía hambre... mucha hambre... pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, era mejor pensar en otra cosa, por lo que con toda intención de ignorar su apetito fue a la manta que fue suministrada como cama- **[es demasiado pequeña para dormir en ella]** -aclaró de forma algo molesta, ¿realmente Papyrus creía que Frisk era un perro?, ¡los humanos no son perros!, por una parte lo entendía al ser el primero que veía, pero por otra la molestaba, hacía que se sintiera humillada, su atención volvió a cuando Frisk observaba el huesito en el suelo, tocándolo con su palo que aún conservaba- **[es un juguete chillón para masticar... vámonos de aquí compañero, tenemos cosas que hacer y un esqueleto al cual reclamar]** -retó bastante molesta, el humano asintió mientras se dirigía a la salida con destino a el lugar donde se enfrentaron con Papyrus hacía un rato.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Otra vez la niebla comenzó a aparecer, la vista de Frisk como la de Chara comenzaban a nublarse, hasta tal punto en que ninguno de los dos podía ver nada, pero aún así continuaban avanzando, hasta que sintieron la presencia de alguien más, y finalmente vieron a quien estaban esperando.

Papyrus: OH... DONDE PODRÍA HABER IDO ESE HUMANO. -murmuró Papyrus en voz alta por millonésima vez, hasta que por fin su cerebro volvió a crujirle- ... ESPERA... ¡ESTÁ JUSTO EN FRENTE DE MI!, ¡HOLA! -saludó enérgicamente, agitando el brazo derecho, de igual forma Frisk correspondió el saludo; moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda- ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO DE QUE TE HUBIESES PERDIDO!, REALMENTE ES UN ALIVIO SABER QUE ESTÁS JUSTO AQUÍ... -un aura amigable y preocupada le rodeaba, pero de inmediato volvió a ser reemplazada por su clásica hostilidad amable- ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!, ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ESCAPES! -reclamó apuntándole con el dedo índice, ahora estaba bastante enojado- ¡REGRESA ALLÍ! -ordenó usando su otro brazo para señalar al garaje de su hogar, el alma del joven volvió a salir de su pecho, listo para el combate.

Chara: **[¡Papyrus bloquea el camino!, vamos compañerito, ¡determinación!]** -alentó apuntándole con el índice también, la cabeza del mudito se movió repetidamente de arriba a abajo, preparándose para esquivar todo lo que Papyrus le lanzase, un aura azul le rodeo su cuerpo, su alma se cambió al mismo color, sus piernas lograron sostenerle antes de que se estampara de cara en la nieve.

Papyrus: HMMM... ME PREGUNTO QUÉ DEBERÍA VESTIR -¿acaso no sabía que sus pensamientos debían ser solo para él?, eso de decir lo que uno piensa todo el tiempo era bastante raro, era mejor que posterior a esto le aconsejaran que debería guardar sus pensamientos dentro de su cráneo en vez de soltarlos al aire libre.

Los huesos volvieron a salir del suelo con una velocidad extremadamente lenta, ahora la trampa era que también estaba rodeado por los mismos; lo único que podía hacer era saltar, los tres primeros no fueron ningún reto, como en su primer encuentro el útimo era de su tamaño, igualmente no hubo complicación mayor.

Chara: **[Papyrus está pensando todavía en qué vestir para su cita, veo que te estás acostumbrando, ¡felicidades!]** -le hubiese encantado que la viera, así sabría la cara de felicidad y orgullo que tenía en estos momentos... pero nunca podría, y se sentía triste por ello, era mejor concentrarse en lo crucial; derrotar a Papyrus- **[No puede seguir atacando por siempre, ¡sigue esquivando!]** -una mirada de curiosidad se posó en el esqueleto, el cual volvió a darse cuenta de manera tardía que hablaba de más.

Papyrus: ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡TE DIGO QUE NO PIENSO EN NUESTRA CITA! -huesos comenzaron a salir como forma de negación, Frisk volvió a saltar para evadirlos, pero esta vez era aún mucho más altos, ya no eran de su mismo tamaño, eran una cabeza más alta que su cuerpo, la dificultad estaba incrementando de manera gradual, pero por ahora podía mantener toda su HP al máximo.

Chara: **[Papyrus está pensando en qué cocinar para la cita... esto se siente como un deja vú, ¿no lo crees compañero?]** -si lo pensaban bien, empezaba a ser repetitivo: los mismos huesos fáciles de esquivar, con la misma velocidad, incluso Papyrus empezaba a actuar exactamente igual a la hora anterior... o tal vez solo eran imaginaciones de ellos dos.

Papyrus: ¡SI, NO ME HAGAS USAR MI ATAQUE ESPECIAL! -alentó señalándole otra vez, la emoción e ilusión en él era evidente; el humano estaba durando más que la última vez, quizás finalmente podría usar su gran ataque especial que había estado practicando junto a Undyne, ¿podría el humano resistirlo?, ¿qué pensaría de él?, ¡el imaginarse los resultados le ilusionaban cada vez más y más!

Esta vez los ataques comenzaron a venir desde su espalda, forzándolo a darse la vuelta; ahora venían tanto desde arriba como desde abajo; primero vinieron cuatro de tamaños pequeños fáciles de evadir, pero los siguientes aumentaron de altura considerablemente, forzándolo a saltar aún más alto, ahora vino un grupo combinando tanto desde arriba como desde abajo con pequeños espacios en el medio.

La mejor idea que tuvo fue correr hacia estos y saltar, logrando pasar entre aquella pequeña abertura por muy poco, en esos momentos se sentía agradecido de ser tan pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo enojado con Papyrus al estar haciendo la batalla cada vez más difícil, aún si Chara era un plus, sus ataques dolían y mucho.

Chara: **[siento que esto comienza a ser un poco injusto... ¿de nuevo está rociando colonia de hueso detrás de su oído?, ¿cuántas de esas tiene?]** -cuestionó con genuina curiosidad, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo de antes... o era olvidadizo, o quería oler lo mejor posible para su cita.

Papyrus: ¡YA CASI PUEDO PROBAR MI FUTURA POPULARIDAD! -gritó dando pisadas múltiples veces al no poder contener la emoción, ahora cinco huesos grandes fueron hacia Frisk, el cual volvió a esquivarlos todos, pero justo cuando caía un hueso celeste imposible de esquivar salió de la nada, y como estaba cayendo... técnicamente no estaba quieto.

 **-5**

Frisk: ¡AHG! -aquel pequeño cuerpo cayó abruptamente a la nieve, no había cumplido la condición del ataque, por ende le había golpeado y bastante duro, su cara había terminado con una línea de color rojo donde le había golpeado el hueso, sus manitos fueron a parar hacia su nariz, acariciándola levemente por el punzante dolor, Dreemurr se acercó a él con temor para revisarle, gracias a dios no se la había roto.

Chara: **[ten más cuidado compañero]** -pidió ignorando el que Papyrus estuviese echándose algo de salsa marinara de nuevo, lo más importante para ella por ahora era cuidar de Frisk- **[no estoy a favor de que salgas herido, pero ahora sabes que debes poner más de tu empeño en esta batalla, ¿ok? no queremos que el malvado Papyrus te capture]** -un tono aniñado y infantil fue adoptado para las últimas frases, emitía gruñidos con el objetivo de hacer parecer un monstruo terrorífico, Frisk rió ante esto ignorando el dolor, una sonrisa cálida se reflejó en Chara, lo había conseguido; estaba más animado, nuevamente se puso de pie, como si estuviese retándole a atacarlo otra vez.

Papyrus: ¡PAPYRUS, CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA REAL! -continuó enviando otra tanda de huesos, esta vez había sido un ataque que ninguno de ellos había visto hasta ahora en el repertorio del hermano menor: primero fueron dos huesos juntos, tras saltar por el espacio de en medio vinieron una montaña de huesos pequeños y altos, puestos de manera estratégica para que saltara, Determinación tuvo que hacerse bolita para evitar que alguno de los más grandes le golpease los pies, por desgracia no estaba acostumbrado a saltar de esa manera tan acrobática, por lo que cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

Frisk: ¡Ah!... auu~ -sus rodillas se rasparon por la brusquedad con la que aterrizó, su cabeza logró alzarse lo suficiente para ver un hueso final ir hacia su posición con velocidades altas, otra vez determinación mezclada con adrenalina inundó sus venas, sus piernas ignoraron el dolor junto a la herida, se doblaron y impulsaron hacia la derecha, esquivando el mismo... no iba a quedarse allí a recibir el ataque.

Chara: **[¡Frisk!, ¿estás bien?, te dije que tuvieras más cuidado]** -rápidamente se apuró a ir en su auxilio, unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos por el dolor, su manga fue a parar a las mismas para removerlas, volviendo a enfrentar a Papyrus- **[eres fuerte pequeño... y determinado**...] -la sorpresa en la voz de la niña no se hizo esperar, pero aún así sonrió volviendo a colocarse detrás de él.

Papyrus: PAPYRUS: ¡SPAGETTORE SIN IGUAL! -otro apodo o título más salió de su boca, solo que esta vez fue uno inentendible que ni Chara y mucho menos Frisk lograron entender, ¿qué diablos era un "Spagettore"?, probablemente estaba inventando palabras o títulos que pudiesen aguantar su grandeza... algo era seguro: ningún momento es aburrido con Papyrus.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Tres huesos salieron de los suelos juntos, de igual forma arriba separados por un pequeño espacio habían otros tres, el humano no tardó en correr hacia los mismos, saltando justo en el medio sin problemas, estaba comenzando a mejorar lentamente la técnica del modo azul.

El propietario de bufanda rojiza rió un poco con su risa clásica, posteriormente una combinación de los mismos junto a unas versiones celestes fueron invocados; primero saltó para esquivar uno alto, mientras caía logró desviar su cuerpo para esquivar uno flotante y al aterrizar, se quedó quieto como estatua, evadiendo el ataque celeste.

Chara: **[¡Impresionante compañero!, ya comienzas a dominar tu cuerpo]** -alagó con una voz cargada de orgullo, Frisk asintió al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía de rojo por el cumplido de su amiga, por otra parte Papyrus seguía medio atontado por estar en su propio mundo de fantasías y colores.

Papyrus: ¡UNDYNE ESTARÁ TAN ORGULLOSA DE MI! -¿Undyne?, debía de estarse refiriendo a la capitana de la guardia real de la que habían estado oyendo en el bar de Grillby's, por lo que Papyrus estaba contando, parecía ser que ambos eran enormemente cercanos, ¿quizás fuese su tutora?.

El mismo ataque, la misma estrategia, las únicas variaciones que tenía por ahora era que los ataques celestes comenzaban a intercalarse con los normales, aún así no era nada que Frisk no pudiese manejar, con dificultad pero podía, Papyrus estaba bajando la intensidad de sus ataques a propósito o tal vez estaba tan concentrado en su imaginación que reducía sus capacidades ofensivas.

Papyrus: ¡El rey creará una estatua con mi sonrisa! -... Chara se mantuvo callada esta vez, la culpabilidad comenzó a atacarla de nuevo... todo había sido su culpa... la muerte de ambos, la separación de sus padres... el ver a mamá tan sola en las ruinas sin nadie que le hiciese compañía hacía que se sintiera como la peor hija del mundo... no merecía a los Dreemurrs.

Nunca lo hizo.

El siguiente ataque fue la definición de fácil: por ambos lados los huesos comenzaron a ir lentamente hacia él, de tal forma que solo tuvo que saltar cada vez que se acercaban lo suficiente, de forma que todos pasasen hacia los lados respectivos, desapareciendo tras el poco tiempo de ser esquivados.

Papyrus: MI HERMANO VA A... -justo cuando iba a hablar de Sans, cerró la boca, pareció estar reflexionando por unos leves instantes, posteriormente solo levantó los hombros al haberse rendido en encontrar algo en lo que Sans destacaría tras su triunfo- BUENO, NO CAMBIARÁ MUCHO.

Los ataques del inicio de la batalla volvieron, pero esta vez con el mismo patrón que el ataque anterior sumada a una rapidez excepcional; por lo cual saltos pequeños fueron necesarios para evadirlos todos, esto era fácil... demasiado fácil... ¿significaba eso que estaba preparando algo?

Papyrus: ¡TENDRÉ MONTONES DE ADMIRADORES! PERO... -su voz ahora se llenó de duda, de igual forma sus manos comenzaron a tocar los lados de su cabeza, Frisk volteó a ver a donde estaba Chara, no la había oído hablar en un buen rato por lo que se había preocupado.

Frisk: u... ¡uhh! -emitiendo un quejido para llamar su atención, agitó su brazo de arriba a abajo, la fantasma de inmediato abandonó sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a su compañero, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al dejarlo solo... era mejor pensar en sus culpas cuando no estuviese necesitándola.

Chara: **[lo siento, lo siento compañero... solo estaba pensando en mi vida pasada... hey, ¿Papyrus finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tiene orejas?]** -no había estado atenta al combate, pero el solo ver como se tocaba los lados de su cráneo era suficiente para ella para averiguar aquello.

Papyrus: ¿LE GUSTARÉ A ALGUIEN TAN SINCERAMENTE COMO A TÍ? -preguntó a la nada, algo de sudor comenzó a bajar por la blanca textura que conformaba su cara, su expresión variaba entre una de preocupación, intriga y algo de temor, Frisk ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda sintiendo pena por la inseguridad de su actual rival.

Los huesos comenzaron a surgir otra vez, esta vez solo desde un lado, pero justo como en su primera batalla comenzaron a moverse, abriéndose y cerrándose como si fueran puertas, lo cual hacía más difícil el trabajo del niño, el momento llegó: uno de los huesos grandes se elevó lo necesario mientras él saltaba, logrando clavarse en su pierna.

 **-9**

Frisk: ¡ÑAAAAH AHHHH GUAAHH! -lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojitos, al igual que quejidos de dolor propios de un chiquillo de su edad, su pierna había sido perforada por completo a causa de uno de los huesos, sin embargo toda la agonía que estaba sintiendo se vio menguada, al levantarse su pantalón notó como el agujero que anteriormente había tenido desapareció, dejando solo sangre fresca en su piel y ropa- ¿u-uh?.

Chara: **[Tranquilo, Frisk]** -el tono de voz que adoptó intentaba ser "maternal" o algo así, al parecer aún no se había acostumbrado a las heridas de gravedad, era mejor explicárselo de una vez- **[¿recuerdas los ataques de fuego de mamá? las quemaduras desaparecieron poco tiempo después; al ser ataques mágicos los daños a tu cuerpo desaparecen con el tiempo, nunca son permanentes]** -al oír lo que le decía provocó que un atisbo de esperanza nacer en el interior de su alma, este dolor solo era temporal, por lo que debía resistir y nada más- **[me alegra saber que estás mejor compañero... ¡hey, mira! Papyrus está reconsiderando sus opciones].**

Papyrus: ALGUIEN COMO TÚ REALMENTE ES RARO... -murmuró observándole fijamente, como analizándolo, intentando ver a través de él... de nueva cuenta los huesos salieron en grupos de tres, Frisk volvió a saltar para esquivarlos, pero justo en el último calculó mal y lo pisó.

Frisk: ¡AHHH! -el mismo terminó ensartándose en su pierna, perforándola igual que la primera vez, segundos más tarde el mismo fue removido al igual que la herida, aunque el sentimiento seguía estando allí, solo era un leve ardor... había vuelto a fallar otra vez, Papyrus volvió a cargarlo en su hombro, sus párpados volvían a estar pesados producto de la poca energía que quedaba y el cansancio.

Papyrus: ¡BUENO! QUIZÁS ESCAPASTE ASTUTAMENTE DE TU PRISIÓN ANTES... -un tono de tristeza se hizo predominante en la voz del monstruo al decir esa frase, sin embargo rápidamente recuperó su estado de ánimo junto a una cara feliz- PERO ESTA VEZ, MEJORÉ LAS INSTALACIONES. NO SOLO ESTARÁS ATRAPADO... ¡SI NO QUE NI SIQUIERA QUERRÁS IRTE! ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! -sus ojos finalmente se cerraron, pronto la resistencia en él cesó por completo, terminando por quedarse dormido de nuevo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La visión del infante volvió a ver la luz, rápidamente recordó todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos antes de volver a dormir; había otra vez sido derrotado por el menor de los hermanos esqueleto, su compañera invisible regresó a ver su estado.

Chara: **[buenos días bello durmiente]** -saludó volando alrededor de su cabeza con una sonrisa, Frisk también sonrió, contento de ser despertado a su lado- **[no hay nada nuevo, salvo que Papyrus te escribió otra nota y ahora ese plato de comida para perro tiene un Hot dog picado entre las croquetas]** -la visión de Frisk terminó por plantarse en el platito de color verde; efectivamente estaba lleno de Hot Dog picado, aquella salchicha junto al pan y ketchup estaban por doquier, ensuciados con la comida... eso solo lo hizo sentirse más hambriento, tenía que ignorar ese sentimiento, en su lugar cogió la nota en el piso... volvió a intentar leerla, pero nada, obviamente su amiga terminó acercándose para traducirle como era costumbre, aunque no le desagradaba nada- **[Es una nota de Papyrus... cajum, cajum; "¡POR FAVOR PREGUNTA ANTES DE ESCAPAR!, ¡CUANDO TE PERDISTE ME ENFERMASTE DE PREOCUPACIÓN! -LIGERAMENTE DESTRIPADO, PAPYRUS"... ok, eso es asqueroso]** -murmuró algo perturbada al imaginarse a Papyrus metiéndose tripas dentro de la armadura, el castaño alzó una de sus cejas en curiosidad, gracias a dios no entendía- **[Vamos Frisk, estoy segura que falta poco para que se rinda, pronto podremos ir a waterfall, en verdad quiero que lo veas... es un lugar hermoso]** -recuerdos comenzaron a azotar la mente de la hija de Toriel y Asgore, recuerdos de ella y su hermanito corriendo por todas partes, brincando y tirándose agua, jugando con las flores eco... el solo oírla hablar con tal pasión sobre aquel lugar incrementó aún más la curiosidad y determinación en Frisk, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Papyrus: ¿DE NUEVO AQUI, EH? -Papyrus volvió a aparecer de la nada, esta vez tenía una aura de decepción al verles otra vez, un suspiro salió de su boca, su cabeza que anteriormente miraba hacia el suelo se alzó para observarles fijamente- SUPONGO QUE ES MI CULPA... TE DIJE ANTES QUE TE HARÍA SPAGHETTI. ES NATURAL QUE QUIERAS VERME CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE TE HAGA ALGO. BUENO... LO ENTIENDO. -pronto la aura de alegría desbordante comenzó a contagiarlo otra vez, una cara de molestia se apoderó de Chara, realmente tenía el ego tan grande... pero era comprensible; si había algo en lo que tenía razón, era que era bastante animado y simpático, cualquiera querría tener un amigo como él- ¡PAPYRUS TAMBIÉN TIENE HAMBRE! ¡HAMBRIENTO DE JUSTICIA! -declaró empezando la tercera ronda.

Chara: **[Papyrus bloquea el camino otra vez]** -ya estaba bastante molesta a decir verdad, ¿acaso no se rendía? Papyrus era bastante persistente, pero si ese era el caso ¡entonces ellos dos deberían serlo el doble!- **[¡determinación compañerito, determinación!]** -exclamó entrecerrando los ojos, la verdad es que solo quería irse a Waterfall ahora mismo.

Los siguientes minutos comenzaron a ser exactamente iguales: Papyrus usando sus ataques típicos... rápidamente una idea cruzó las mentes de Frisk y Chara: debían dejarse capturar... aún si el salir lastimado no le gustaba nada a Frisk, era el método más rápido que tener que enfrentarse a Papyrus otra vez.

 **ZACK**

Frisk: ¡AHHH! -otro grito salió de su boca al haberse dejado empalar uno de sus brazos por el ataque del esqueleto, afortunadamente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlo lo suficiente- Ugghhh~ snif snif~ -sus piernas no lograron aguantar producto de la agonía, por lo que cayó al suelo con algo de sangre saliéndole del lugar donde había sido perforado, inmediatamente la herida fue sanada y Papyrus volvió a cargarlo en su hombro, pero esta vez no se desmayó... por muy poco.

Papyrus: ERES... ¡PERSISTENTE!, ¡PERO NO FUNCIONARÁ CONMIGO!, YO SOY EL PERSISTENTE, Y SI CREES QUE ERES MÁS PERSISTENTE... ¡ESO ESTÁ MAL, GRAMÁTICAMENTE MAL!, PORQUE LA FORMA CORRECTA SERÍA... NO TAN PERSISTENTE COMO PAPYRUS, ¡EL MÁS PERSISTENTE DE LOS PERSISTENTES!, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTA LECCIÓN. ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! -una vez que terminó con su discurso, inició el trayecto en dirección al garaje donde Frisk estaría "encerrado" una tercera vez.

Mientras en cuanto a Frisk, esos cinco minutos de camino le parecieron horas, su percepción del tiempo había sido alterada por el cansancio mezclado con la pérdida de sangre, una vez llegaron al lugar, el menor de los hermanos esqueleto abrió la puerta con una llave que guardaba en el interior del peto de su traje, posteriormente entró y dejó caer a Frisk en la manta, luego tomó la nota dándole la vuelta para escribir en ella otra vez, una vez que se aseguró de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, se fue.

En cuanto al humano, volvió a reincorporarse una vez que su captor se retiró, yendo directo a la nota de Papyrus, Chara volvió a acercarse para traducirle pero no solo eso... quería disculparse con él por haber sugerido tamaña estupidez.

Chara: **[Frisk... pequeño yo... quería pedirte perdón]** -evitó mirarle, aún si no podía verla, seguía avergonzada de entrar en contacto visual directo con él, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? estaba haciendo que se lastimara solo para que su egoísta deseo de ir a Waterfall se cumpliese, era exactamente lo mismo que había hecho con Asriel hacía tanto tiempo atrás- **[no debí de darte una idea tan dolorosa... sé que sufres mucho durante las peleas, solo quería ayudarte y... intentar hacerte llegar a Waterfall lo más rápido posible... ]** -no pudo aguantarlo más, por lo que decidió darle la espalda de una buena vez... se sentía tan mal, aún estando muerta le hacía daño a las personas que quería: primero Asriel, luego sus padres y ahora Frisk.

Frisk: ¡u-uh! -negó moviendo sus manitos en todas direcciones habidas y por haber, denegando su disculpa, para posteriormente alzarle su pulgar- ¡uh! -exclamó asintiendo repetidas veces, agradecido con ella por haber apresurado las cosas, Chara abrió sus ojos... aún si no podía hablar, eso no significaba que no pudiese agradecerle.

Chara: [ **gracias Frisk... prometo que nunca volveré a sugerir un plan de esa magnitud]** -la ojirroja llevó su mano a donde debería de estar su corazón, jurando cumplir aquella oración, posteriormente su contenedor señaló el papel en el suelo con curiosidad- **[vale, ya sabes cómo va el juego: cajum cajum... Es una nota de Papyrus... "SI ESTÁS BUSCANDO UN LUGAR PARA QUEDARTE... ¡SOLO DILO!, ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ PELEAR CONMIGO! -TU ANFITRIÓN, PAPYRUS". Bueno, algo me dice que todo está por terminar en cuanto a Papyrus se refiere, ¿no lo sientes así?]** -el ambiente si daba la impresión de que faltaba muy poco para que Papyrus se rindiese en cuanto a capturar a Frisk se refería, al menos así lo sentía ella.

Y él también.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Papyrus: ¡¿DE NUEVO REGRESASTE?! -exclamó sorprendido a más no poder, ¿acaso ese humano no se rendía?, ¿qué podía estar impulsándolo a regresar una y otra vez a buscarlo?... oh... oh... ¡claro, ahora todo tenía sentido!- FINALMENTE ME DOY CUENTA DE LA RAZÓN. TÚ... -otro de sus silencios dramáticos volvió a tomar control de la situación, ¿acaso finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Frisk quería irse a casa?... o ¿la había descubierto? los monstruos deberían de tener la capacidad de sentir espíritus con magia, ella no debería ser la excepción- SOLO EXTRAÑAS VER MI CARA -... predecible... era Papyrus después de todo- NO ESTOY SEGURO SI PUEDO LUCHAR CONTRA ALGUIEN QUE SE SIENTE DE ESTA MANERA. PERO MÁS AÚN... ¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE CAPTURARTE! -exclamó mientras la tormenta de nieve parecía desaparecer por fin, ambos lograron notar que el esqueleto estaba lleno de sudor.

Chara: **[¿qué dices tú compañero?, ¿quieres luchar contra Papyrus?, tal vez no sea lo mejor... ]** -Frisk negó ante la petición del esqueleto, estando de acuerdo con el consejo de su inquilina.

Al final, habían logrado derrotarlo con perseverancia.

Papyrus: ...OKAY... SUPONGO QUE ACEPTARÉ MI FALLA... -murmuró dándoles la espalda, finalmente todo el campo se había aclarado, como si tras haber derrotado a Papyrus la tormenta de nieve no tuviese otros motivos por los cuales estar allí- NYOO HOO HOO... NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DETENER A ALGUIEN TAN DÉBIL COMO TÚ... UNDYNE VA A ESTAR TAN DECEPCIONADA DE MI. NUNCA INGRESARÉ A LA GAURDIA REAL... -aún si estaba de espalda, podían sentir el aura de tristeza y dolor que emanaba de él, lo cual era doblemente confirmado por el tono de pena que tenía su voz... eso hizo que el corazón de Frisk se encogiera de pena, ¿cómo podía pensar así?- Y... ¡MI CALIDAD DE AMIGO SE QUEDARÁ ESTANCADA! -lloró llevando sus guantes a sus ojos, eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

 **TAFP TAFP TAFP**

Frisk comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Papyrus, una vez estuvo detrás de él, le abrazó de manera afectuosa y cariñosa, lo que sorprendió al aspirante al igual que a Chara, posteriormente los labios de pequeño infante se plantaron en la armadura del cocinero.

Eso era una clara señal... "seamos amigos".

Papyrus: ¿¡EN SERIO!? -Chara pudo jurar que aún siendo una fantasma sus tímpanos se rompieron, Papyrus se dio la vuelta, tomando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus guantes- ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO? -cuestionó con ilusión emanando desde el interior de sus cuencas, la cabeza de Frisk se movió de arriba a abajo confirmando su pregunta, algo contento por estar siendo alzado por él- BUENO ENTONCES... SUPONGO... ¡SUPONGO QUE PUEDO HACER UNA EXCEPCIÓN PARA TI!, ¡WOWIE! NO HEMOS TENIDO NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA... ¡Y YA LLEGUÉ A LA ZONA DE AMIGOS!, ¿QUIÉN HUBIESE SABIDO QUE TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER PARA HACER AMIGOS ERA DARLE A LAS PERSONAS PUZZLES HERMOSOS Y LUCHAR CON ELLOS? -preguntó a la nada sin esperar una respuesta, ahora todo tenía sentido a sus ojos.

Chara: **[Papyrus... estoy segura que esa no es la forma para hacer amigos...]** -susurró decepcionada, ahora había aprendido también que Papyrus siempre sería "Papyrus", nunca podría cambiar aún si la realidad se estampaba en su cara con toda la fuerza que pudiese conseguir.

Papyrus: ME ENSEÑASTE MUCHO, HUMANO. ¡POR MI PODER TE OTORGO EL PERMISO DE PASAR! -exclamó dejándole en el suelo, los ojos amielados del chiquillo se iluminaron al ver una especie de cueva azul a unos metros adelante, esa debía ser la entrada del tan conocido "Waterfall"- Y TE DARÉ DIRECCIONES HACIA LA SUPERFICIE -ok, ahora si que demostraba ser alguien útil de un corazón extremadamente noble, otra vez volvió a mover su cabecita de arriba a abajo con rapidez, eso era un rotundo "si, ¡por favor!"- CONTINÚA HACIA ADELANTE HASTA QUE VEAS EL FINAL DE LA CAVERNA. ENTONCES... CUANDO LLEGUES A LA CAPITAL, CRUZA LA BARRERA. ESE ES EL SELLO MÁGICO QUE NOS ATRAPA A TODOS EN EL UNDERGROUND. -bueno, eso no era nada nuevo para la primera, ella había visitado la barrera cientos de miles de veces, aunque eso no podía ser igual en lo que a el octavo se refería- CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE ENTRAR, PERO NADA PUEDE SALIR... EXCEPTO ALGUIEN CON UN ALMA PODEROSA. ¡COMO TÚ!, ES POR ESO QUE EL REY QUIERE ADQUIRIR UN HUMANO: QUIERE ABRIR LA BARRERA CON EL PODER DEL ALMA, ¡ENTONCES NOSOTROS LOS MONSTRUOS PODREMOS REGRESAR A LA SUPERFICIE! OH, CASI ME OLVIDÉ DE DECIRTE... -el hermanito de Sans frunció el ceño, indicando que hablaba seriamente, ¿acaso no sabía él que Asgore cazaba humanos para matarlos? Toriel se los había dicho a los dos, por ende era muy poco probable que estuviese mintiendo... si, Papyrus no lo sabía- PARA LLEGAR A LA SALIDA TENDRÁS QUE PASAR... A TRAVÉS DEL CASTILLO DEL REY. EL REY DE TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS... ÉL ES... BUENO... -aquel tono de voz tan oscuro y serio estaba asustando mucho a Frisk, ¿cómo era Asgore realmente?, el imaginárselo le aterraba, probablemente era grande, temible e inmisericorde por lo que todos le habían contado- ¡ÉL ES UNA GRAN BOLA DE PELOS!, TODOS LO AMAN. -bueno, todos los monstruos lo amaban, pero en cuanto a Frisk se refería no podía confiar en ese "Asgore" tan ciegamente, eso no mermaba su temor ni un poco, ¿quizás lo amaban por ser un asesino de humanos?.

Chara suspiró por la decepción, ¿en qué se habría convertido su amoroso padre?, recordaba a Asgore como un padre ejemplar, un hombre amoroso que adoraba a sus hijos y amaba a su mujer más que a nada en este mundo, siempre encontraba el tiempo para jugar con los dos o pasar tardes enteras los cuatro juntos... ¿qué sucedió en todos esos años que estuvo muerta para convertirlo en el asesino de seis niños?.

Papyrus: ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI SOLO LE DICES... "DISCÚLPEME SEÑOR DREEMURR... ¿PODRÍA POR FAVOR IRME A CASA?" ¡ÉL MISMO TE GUIARÁ DIRECTO A LA BARRERA! -ay, pobre, dulce, tierno eh inocente Papyrus, ya quisiera cualquier otro tener la cantidad de pureza que manifestaba, la ignorancia hacía la felicidad dicen algunos, por ello él era tan feliz- ¡DE TODAS FORMAS!, ¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE CHARLA!, ¡ESTARÉ EN CASA SIENDO UN AMIGO GENIAL! ¡SIÉNTETE LIBRE DE VENIR PARA QUE TENGAMOS NUESTRA CITA! ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! -tras reír estrepitosamente, el esqueleto contra todas las leyes de la física que los dos conocían corrió hacia los árboles, para posteriormente comenzar a caminar en el agua del río justo al lado de ellos.

Chara: **[¿qué clase de magia conoce ese loco?... bueno, da igual, la entrada ya está libre... ¡hacia Waterfall Frisk!]** -exclamó apuntando con el dedo hacia la caverna de color azul oscuro, sin embargo su compañero no fue en es dirección, en lugar de eso comenzó a regresar- **[¿eh?, ¡¿qué estas haciendo?!... no me digas que quieres tener esa cita, ¿o si?]** -preguntó volviendo a flotar cerca de él, recibiendo un "uh" como respuesta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Papyrus: ¡ASÍ QUE VOLVISTE PARA TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO! -exclamó sorprendido de ver a su nuevo amigo venir hacia él, parándose en frente suyo, la sonrisa y felicidad que sentía eran incontenibles, pero si había aceptado esa cita entonces... - DEBES IR MUY EN SERIO CON ESTO -dedujo evitando mirarle, su cara ganó una expresión de duda, para luego preocuparse- TENDRÉ QUE LLEVARTE A UN LUGAR MUY ESPECIAL... ¡UN LUGAR EN EL QUE ME GUSTA PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO! -tras esto, Papyrus comenzó a correr, Frisk también comenzó a seguirle, ambos estaban yendo hacia el centro del pueblo de Snowdin, su corazón latía fuertemente impulsado por emoción y curiosidad, Chara no era la excepción, ¿a donde los llevaría?, fue entonces cuando notó que estaban acercándose a Grillby's, ¿él gustaba de ese lugar? su respuesta llegó cuando en vez de seguir adelante, Papyrus se dio la vuelta para luego regresar, el de suéter azulado también le siguió... terminando los dos en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado- ¡MI CASA! -dicho y hecho, una llave con fue metida en la cerradura, Papyrus entró sin cuestionar el ridículo mini-recorrido.

Chara: **[cuando pienso que ya nada me puede sorprender con respecto a él, viene con otra cosa que no me espero...]** -murmuró ya derrotada, era oficial: Papyrus era un completo loco en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber, no había que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, los dos entraron a la casa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al entrar a la casa notaron que como era de esperarse, era un edificio de dos pisos bastante simple: el primer piso tenía una alfombra con líneas púrpuras y celestes, un sofá verde frente a una televisión grande en un estante, justo en la entrada había una mesa larga con una ¿roca en un plato?, al lado de la tv un calcetín con muchas notas, una entrada a la cocina.

El segundo piso no era muy resaltable: dos puertas, la primera en frente de la escalera con muchos papeles y cintas que decían "no entrar", luego un cuadro con la puntura de un hueso y finalmente, otra puerta de la cual salía una especie de fuego multicolor, presumiblemente ese era el cuarto de Sans.

Papyrus: ESA ES LA ROCA MASCOTA DE MI HERMANO -explicó sonriente al ver como el humano se acercaba al plato, alrededor del mismo habían múltiples chispas de colores- SIEMPRE OLVIDA ALIMENTARLA. -su ceño se frunció debido a la incompetencia que caracterizaba al más bajito, ¿qué podía hacer de todas formas?, lo amaba igual- COMO SIEMPRE, YO TENGO QUE TOMAR LA RESPONSABILIDAD.

Chara: **[La roca está cubierta de chispitas... ¿quién en su sano juicio tendría una roca de mascota?]** -preguntó no esperando respuesta, flotando cerca de la misma, es decir; uno tenía mascotas para jugar con ellas, cuidarlas, alimentarlas y darles amor que sería correspondido mediante mimos hacia su amo... pero una roca no podía amarte al no estar viva, los hombros de Frisk se alzaron al perder rápidamente el interés, en su lugar fue al sofá, metiendo su mano en el mismo.

 **CHRIII**

Frisk: ¡YIP! -sus piernas saltaron hacia atrás producto del susto, no se había esperado escuchar unos resortes tan fuertes como esos, por lo que inevitablemente se aterró, Chara rió un poco mientras que el esqueleto alzaba una ceja de curiosidad, ¿al humano le asustaban los sofás?.

Chara: [ **que curioso, tocas el sofá y sale un sonido estridente... ¡hey, mira 20 monedas de oro!]** -exclamó notando unos pequeños brillos dorados al interior de los cojines, metió la mano en el interior; sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver que sus ahorros habían aumentado de manera leve pero significativa a sus ojos.

Cuando se giró, miró a la televisión y luego al calcetín, incluso desde un metro de distancia podía sentir el mal olor que emanaba de este, aún así su curiosidad infinita volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo; quería ver qué decían esas notas, Chara se acercó al mismo... en estos momentos estaba feliz de no tener olfato.

Chara: **[es un calcetín sucio con una serie de notas en él... "¡SANS! POR FAVOR LEVANTA TU CALCETÍN" "ok." "NO LO VUELVAS A TIRAR, ¡MUÉVELO!", "ok." "¡LO MOVISTE DOS CENTÍMETROS!, ¡MUÉVELO A TU CUARTO!" "ok." "¡Y NO LO VUELVAS A TRAER!", "ok.", "¡AÚN SIGUE AQUÍ!", "¿no digiste que no lo volviera a traer a mi cuarto?.", "¡OLVÍDALO!"... pffft... pffft... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!]** -como era de esperarse de ese par de hermanos, volvieron a causar una risa incontenible tanto en Frisk como en Chara, el solo imaginarse a los dos escribiéndose las notas en vez de hablar hacía que le doliera su estómago, aún si no tenía.

Frisk: jejejeje~ -ahora fue a prender la televisión, al encenderla mostraba la típica pantalla con rayas de colores, el problema era que en vez de sonar estática o un pitido, una música extremadamente animada, rápida y fuerte salía de los altavoces del aparato.

Papyrus: ¡OHH, ES MI PROGRAMA DE JUEGOS FAVORITO! -exclamó contento al ver que el humano parecía estar interesado también, lo más curioso a ojos de Frisk eran unas extrañas letras que de inmediato identificó como el lenguaje de los habitantes de la montaña.

Chara: **[dice "manténganse atentos para un nuevo programa - MTT"... ¿MTT?, ¿qué diablos signifca MTT?]** -no recordaba nada de esto en sus tiempos de vida, de hecho ella no recordaba que pasasen programas de juego en la televisión de su época, era comprensible: todo cambió desde su ida.

Papyrus: ¡QUE!, ¡USUALMENTE ES MEJOR QUE ESTO! -la ira en el esqueleto era incontenible, ¿qué habían hecho con su preciado programa?, ¡lo habían arruinado!, el humano iba a pensar mal de él, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido- ¡ESTO SOLO ES UN MAL EPISODIO!, ¡NO ME JUZGUES! -rogó no queriendo perder los estatus que había conseguido con su nuevo amiguito de cabello castaño, el cual negó ante sus temores, apagando la televisión.

Ahora era turno de la cocina, era solo un pequeño cuarto: un basurero a la entrada, una estufa, otra mesa bastante larga, un refrigerador y... y... un lavabo enormemente largo.

Papyrus: ¿IMPRESIONADO? -el ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía el pequeño hacía que sus huesos se llenaran de orgullo, otra vez el Gran Papyrus había demostrado su superioridad e ingenio inigualables- INCREMENTÉ EL TAMAÑO DE MI LAVABO. ¡AHORA PUEDO METER MÁS HUESOS EN ÉL! ¡HECHA UN VISTAZO! -la mano temblorosa de Frisk tomó el pomo plástico de la enorme puerta, al abrirla había algo que ninguno de los tres se esperó: un perro blanco masticando un hueso, que al ser descubierto ganó un par de ojos saltones imposibles para un canino normal- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡ATRAPA A ESE PERRO ENTROMETIDO! -alertó rápidamente con un tono de furia, las piernas del amante de suéteres azules reaccionaron, moviéndose hacia afuera de la cocina para intentar atrapar al ladrón de ataques, sin embargo este fue más rápido y logró evadirlo tanto a él como a Papyrus- ¡MALDICIONES! -un pisotón como forma de desquite fue dado por aquel desafortunado monstruo.

 **TWUOMP TWUOMP TWUOOOMP**

Desde el cuarto de arriba Sans había salido con un trombón entre sus dedos, tocándolo para burlarse de la mala suerte de su hermano menor, risas salieron de las bocas de ambos humanos producto de lo gracioso que fue el haberlo hecho justo en el momento indicado.

Papyrus: ¡SANS!, ¡DEJA DE PLAGAR MI VIDA CON MÚSICA INCIDENTAL! -demandó regresando a regañadientes a donde anteriormente había estado, Frisk por su parte regresó al interior de la cocina queriendo ver más sobre esta, siendo seguido por Papyrus, notando como las manos del chico hurgaban en el interior de la estufa- MI HERMANO SIEMPRE SALE A COMER AFUERA PERO... RECIENTEMENTE INTENTÓ "HORNEAR" ALGO. FUE COMO... -su memoria comenzó a llevarlo con los recuerdos de aquella vez, su hermano era un bueno para nada por lo que guardaba las veces que hacía algo como un tesoro- UNA QUICHE, PERO LLENADA CON UNA SUSTANCIA AZUCARADA SIN HUEVOS. ¡QUÉ ABSURDO! -Frisk en su lugar señaló el tarro de basura, que no tenía nada más que papeles arrugados- ESE ES EL TARRO DE BASURA, SIÉNTETE LIBRE DE VISITARLO CUALQUIER VEZ -B... bueno, eso no era lo que estaba esperando; quería saber sobre el contenido del mismo, aunque era mejor dejarlo así, en su lugar fue a visitar el refrigerador, pero antes de abrirlo Papyrus gritó- ¡AH-HA!, ¿INTERESADO EN MI MUSEO DE COMIDA?, POR FAVOR EXAMINA DETENIDAMENTE MI ARTE CULINARIO -una vibra de orgullo recorrió la columna del esqueleto, probablemente su nuevo amigo estaba encantado con tanta belleza.

Chara: **[... Papyrus... media parte del refrigerador está llena con latas tituladas "spaghetti" y la otra mitad tiene una bolsa vacía de papitas... compañero, por favor acaba con esto ya]** -suplicó no soportando más la estupidez del usuario de magia azulada, el humano no lo entendía, ¿acaso ella no los quería?, tras salir de la cocina se dirigió al final del primer piso, hacia el estante donde estaba el libro, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por poder leer el título porque no quería que Chara hiciera todo el trabajo.. eso le pareció adorable- **[tranquilo amigo mío, no me molesta, solo es un libro de chistes, ¿quieres mirar?]** -Frisk asintió, al abrirlo según su inquilina había un libro de "física cuántica", al abrir ese había otro libro de chistes... al abrirlo de nuevo un libro de física cuántica, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un ciclo infinito, por lo que se fue de una vez al segundo piso.

Papyrus: UNA IMAGEN CLÁSICA -comentó observando como Frisk miraba el cuadro con hueso que tenía allí colgado- SIEMPRE ME RECUERDA LO QUE ES IMPORTANTE EN LA VIDA -si tan solo pudiera ver lo decepcionada que estaba ella de él, el ojimiel intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto de Sans, sin embargo no funcionó, por lo que decidió ir a la puerta de su cuarto- ¡ESE ES MI CUARTO!, SI TERMINASTE DE MIRAR ALREDEDOR... PODEMOS IR ADENTRO Y ¿HACER LO QUE LA GENTE HACE EN LAS CITAS? -el rostro de Chara se tiñó de un rojo brillante como en aquella vez que pensó aquella vez cuando creyó en que se desnudaría frente a ella para acostarse en la cama que le prestó su mamá, él protagonista de sus pensamientos movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa pensando en que iban a jugar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al entrar al cuarto de Papyrus los dos se sorprendieron por lo ordenado y bonito que era, una caja con huesos, escritorio con computadora, una puerta y luego una pequeña librería, mesa enorme con cientos de figuras, ¿una cama con forma de auto móvil? y una bandera pirata.

Papyrus: HEY, ESOS SON TODOS LOS ATAQUES QUE USÉ CONTIGO -exclamó viendo como Frisk tomaba los huesos que estaban en una caja, Chara tenía una cara de sorpresa, ¿no se suponía que eran ataques mágicos que aparecían y desaparecían al ser invocados?- GRANDES RECUERDOS, ¿CIERTO? PARECE COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO AYER... INCLUSO AUNQUE BÁSICAMENTE PASÓ HACE SEGUNDOS -otra risita salió de la boca del chiquitín, ahora yendo hacia la computadora con brillos en el interior de sus pupilas, nunca en su vida había visto una computadora tan de cerca- ¡LA INTERNET!, SOY MUY POPULAR ALLÍ. ¡SOLO ESTOY UNA DOCENA LEJOS DE UN NÚMERO DE DOS DÍGITOS DE SEGUIDORES!, POR SUPUESTO LA FAMA TIENE UN PRECIO. -su archi-enemigo regresó a su mente, molestia gobernó en la cara de Papyrus al recordar aquellos mensajes que esa persona posteaba en su muro- UN TROLL CELOSO ME ESTÁ ACOSANDO ONLINE, SIEMPRE ENVIÁNDOME MALAS BROMAS EN UNA FUENTE DE ESCRITURA LOCA -tal vez Frisk no tuviese ni una idea de quién era el tal "troll" justo como Papyrus... pero Chara ya sabía quién era con solo oír "malas bromas".

Chara: **[el buscador está abierto en una media social]** -contestó divisando como su contenedor observaba una especie de sitio, por lo que ella entendía era algo llamado "Undernet", donde había una fotografía de Papyrus con lentes, bíceps hechos con photoshop y obviamente, bromas bastante mal hechas y penosas.

Su siguiente destino fue la puerta que estaba en medio de la computadora y el estante, la pequeña mano del castaño tembló un poco al recordar las historias de "el monstruo del armario" o algo así, Papyrus al notar esto pensó en algo para tranquilizarlo.

Papyrus: ¡NO HAY ESQUELETOS DENTRO DE MI CLOSET!, EXCEPTO YO ALGUNAS VECES... -el oír esto exterminó los nervios dentro del inocente corazón del pequeño, tomando la manilla de una vez para poder descubrir sus secretos a tierras inexploradas, desgraciadamente al verlo solo encontró ropa, con evidente decepción fue hacia la librería, le gustaba mucho leer historias sobre aventura, ¿tendría algunas?, un libro de portada de rompecabezas dentro de un cerebro le llamó la atención- ¡ESE LIBRO ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS! "CONSTRUCCIÓN DE PUZZLES AVANZADOS PARA MENTES CRÍTICAS", EL SIGUIENTE LIBRO ES OTRO DE MIS FAVORITOS "JUEGA AL ESCONDITE CON EL CONEJITO SUAVECITO", EL FINAL SIEMPRE ME HACE LLORAR -Frisk sonrió prometiéndose mentalmente volver algún día para leer aquella maravilla, ahora fue a ver la bandera pirata, mientras la admiraba no pudo evitar recordar historias escritas sobre los mismos, barba negra era uno de sus favoritos- ¿NO ES ESA BANDERA GENIAL?, UNDYNE LA ENCONTRÓ EN LA BAÍA... ¿CREO QUE ES DEL MUNDO HUMANO?. AHORA, CREO QUE SÉ LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO -¿en serio sabía lo que Frisk estaba pensando? hmmm... al pensarlo detenidamente, tenía sentido: si tenía una bandera de piratas, debía de ser un fan de ellos también, ¿no?- ¿POR QUÉ UNA BANDERA HUMANA TENDRÍA UN GRANDIOSO ESQUELETO EN ELLA? BUENO... TENGO UNA TEORÍA: CREO QUE LOS HUMANOS DEBIERON DE HABER DESCENDIDO DE LOS ESQUELETOS ¡NYEH HEH HEH! -o tal vez no... si tan solo supiera que los humanos tenían esqueletos dentro de su cuerpo.

Posteriormente se dirigió hacia la enorme mesa llena de juguetes, las manos del pequeño temblaban de emoción al querer jugar con ellas y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque no eran suyos, aunque tenían que admitir los dos que él tenía un grandioso gusto en lo que a figuras se refería.

Papyrus: AH, SI, FIGURAS DE ACCIÓN; GRANDES REFERENCIAS PARA ESCENARIOS DE BATALLA TEÓRICOS -los brazos de Frisk se expandieron para señalar a todo el grupo- ¿CÓMO ES QUE TENGO TANTOS?, BUENO, VAMOS A DECIR QUE SON CORTESÍA DE UN HOMBRE REGORDETE QUE LE GUSTA SORPRENDER A LAS PERSONAS. ¡SI!, ¡ES CORRECTO! -era más que obvio que era Sans al que se refería, después de todo era el único regordete que podría conseguirle a Papyrus todas esas figuras- ¡SANTA! -o tal vez no... Chara hubiese dicho algo respecto a tamaña estupidez, pero ver la carita de emoción que tenía Frisk fue suficiente para saber que tenía que cerrar la boca para no destruir sus ilusiones, por último se acercó al auto-cama- ¡ESA ES MI CAMA!, SI ALGUNA VEZ LLEGO A LA SUPERFICIE... ME GUSTARÍA CONDUCIR EN UNA LARGA AUTOPISTA CON EL VIENTO EN MI CABELLO, SOL EN MI PIEL... POR SUPUESTO, ESO ES SOLO UN SUEÑO -su cara ganó una expresión algo dubitativa, aún así no le avergonzaba compartir su deseo con su amigo más cercano- ASÍ QUE EN VEZ DE ESO CRUZO MIENTRAS SUEÑO -ya no había nada más que ver en ningún otro lado de la casa de los hermanos, por ende era momento de... finalmente... ¡tener su cita!- ENTONCES, UM... SI HAS VISTO TODO... ¿QUIERES EMPEZAR LA CITA? -un pulgar arriba fue toda la respuesta que necesitó- ¡OKAY, QUE EMPIECE LA CITA!

 **BIIP BIBIP**

El mundo parpadeó en color negro como ya era costumbre, el corazón de Frisk salió de su pecho para sorpresa de ambos humanos, ¿acaso iban a pelear otra vez?, más extraño aún fue cuando el alma de Papyrus también salió de su pecho, un teclado de color rojo que nunca habían visto apareció frente al alma de Frisk, ¿qué se supone que iban a hacer con eso?.

Papyrus: ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!, ¡EN NUESTRA CITA! EN REALIDAD JAMÁS HE HECHO ESTO ANTES. ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPES!, ¡NO PUEDES DECIR "PREPARADO" SIN VARIAS LETRAS DE MI NOMBRE! -Papyrus por primera vez desde que adoptaba su pose de batalla cambió, sacando un libro de quién sepa dónde- ¡PEDÍ PRESTADO UN LIBRO DE CITAS OFICIAL DE LA LIBRERÍA!, ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA TENER UN GRAN RATO! VAMOS A VER... -los ojos del esqueleto se plantaron en el libro, ojeando su contenido en busca de algo de información útil, por otra parte Chara nunca en su vida había tenido una cita, pero estaba segura que así no era como los humanos tenían citas con otros en busca de romance, por lo que nada de esto le serviría a Frisk cuando encontrase una chica que le gustara- PASO UNO... PRESIONE LA LETRA "C" DE TU TECLADO PARA TU MENÚ DE CITA -el rojizo corazón se posó en la tecla C como indicaban, un radar con un perro, un cuadro con un gráfico, otro con unas especies de partículas y una barra aparecieron alrededor de los dos seres, ¿qué era esto?, oh: y un sol apareció sobre sus cabezas indicando el clima- ¡WOWIE!, ¡ME SIENTO TAN INFORMADO!, ¡CREO QUE ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA EL PASO DOS! "PASO DOS... PÍDELES UNA CITA".

 **SLAP**

Chara: **[ESO YA ESTÁ CUMPLIDO PAPYRUS]** -gritó estando harta de ver toda esta idiotez en silencio, como deseaba estar viva y estamparle un puñetazo en la cara para arreglarle su cabeza, primero pensaba que iba a llevarlo aquí a hacer "cosas", luego se sintió aliviada de que Frisk podría aprender a salir con chicas... ¡ahora todo esto era una completa ridiculez de las más grandes que ella haya presenciado!, el octavo por otro lado estaba con los ojos iluminados por la emoción de aprender cosas nuevas.

Papyrus: ¡AHEM!, ¡HUMANO! YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS... IRÉ EN UNA CITA CONTIGO .exclamó con un tono autoritario, haciéndolo sentir más como una orden y afirmación que una pregunta como decía el libro- ¿E-EN SERIO? ¡WOWIE! -el rostro que hizo ahora dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier gato, el corazón de Frisk se derretía de ternura al verlo de esa forma, Dreemurr juraba que lo mismo le sucedía aún sin órganos- ¡SUPONGO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ES MOMENTO DE LA PARTE TRES! "PASO TRES:... PONTE ROPA LINDA PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE TE IMPORTA"... ESPERA UN SEGUNDO... "USAR ROPA..." ESA BANDITA COLGANDO DE TU MEJILLA -murmuró con una mirada sospechosa, la de mejillas rosadas volvió a guardar su cara entre sus manos, ¿qué estupidez iba a decir ahora?- ¡ESTAS USANDO ROPA AHORA MISMO! NO SOLO ESO... ¡HOY DÍA MÁS TEMPRANO TAMBIÉN ESTABAS USANDO ROPA! NO... ¿PODRÍA SER? -las mejillas huesudas se tiñeron de un color rojizo mientras llevaba sus guantes a su cara, ahora ya lo había entendido todo... - ¿¡QUERÍAS TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO DESDE EL COMIENZO!?

Frisk: ¡uhhh! -contestó moviendo su cabecita de arriba a abajo, ante aquella respuesta tanto el de suéter azul como la de verde sintieron como si Papyrus hubiese sufrido un golpe dado con muchísima fuerza, sus cuencas ganaron un par de ojos saltones muy graciosos que casi le hicieron reír.

Papyrus: ¡NO!, ¡LO PLANEASTE TODO!, ¡ERES MEJOR EN LAS CITAS DE LO QUE YO SOY!. ¡N-NOOOO!, ¡TU PODER DE CITA... ! -una barra de color gris apareció en la cabeza de Papyrus, una buena parte de la misma se cubrió de una barrita de color celeste, gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo del ex-aspirante a guardia real, ganó una mirada maliciosa; no se rendiría así como así- ¡NYEH!, ¡NYEH HEH HEH!, ¡NO PIENSES QUE ME HAS DERROTADO TODAVÍA! -el gráfico de antes volvió a aparecer, con el título "tensión", la línea era de color rojo y se movía de arriba a abajo rápidamente- ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS!... ¡NUNCA HE SIDO DERROTADO EN LAS CITAS, Y NUNCA LO SERÉ! ¡PUEDO FÁCILMENTE IR A TU RITMO!: VERÁS, ¡TAMBIÉN YO PUEDO VESTIR ROPA!, DE HECHO... ¡SIEMPRE VISTO MI "ROPA ESPECIAL" DEBAJO DE MIS ROPAS COMUNES!, SOLO EN CASO DE QUE ALGUIEN ME PIDA UNA CITA... ¡CONTEMPLA! -exclamó comenzando a quitarse su armadura, mostrando que dentro de la misma había una gorra que terminó colocándose, camiseta que decía "tipo genial", unos shorts azules, zapatillas y calcetines... parecía todo un jugador de baloncesto, de hecho tenía dos balones naranjas en sus hombros- ¡NYEH!, ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE MI ESTILO SECRETO!? -demandó con el ceño fruncido, "aumentando su defensa emocional" se rehusaba a perder, él era el mejor en las citas de todo el subsuelo, ¡nunca sería derrotado y menos por un humano!.

Chara: **[Papyrus, tengo tantas cosas que decirte ahora mismo... primero que nada: tú siempre estás vistiendo ropa pedazo de loco, esa armadura era ropa, mi suéter y el de Frisk son ropa, los pantalones son ropa, ¡Y UNA BENDITA NO ES ROPA, ES UN PROTECTOR DE HERIDAS!]** -reclamó agitándose producto de la ira que sentía, ella no era una persona del tipo paciente, pero aún así ese monstruo la sacaba de sus casillas a niveles inimaginables para ella- **[Y SOBRE TÚ ESTILO, DEBO DECIR... que me gusta mucho, ¿qué piensas tú Frisk? parece una especie de jugador de baloncesto... espera, ¿acabo de romper mi propio momento de ira?... ¡PAPYRUUUUUUUUUUUS!]** -al parecer, aún si no lo deseaba comenzaba a ser influenciada por el tan querido amante del spaghetti.

Frisk: ¡UH! -contestó con una sonrisa, sus brazos se alzaron para demostrar lo magnífico que era su estilo, como respuesta a su estímulo los sentimientos de Papyrus volvieron a recibir un poderosísimo golpe cargado de determinación y sinceridad, por lo que sus cuencas volvieron a ganar aquel par de ojos saltones junto con la barra de poder de citas.

Papyrus: ¡NO!, ¡UN CUMPLIDO GENUINO! -su esqueleto volvió a estremecerse por el "daño" a su persona, la barra de cita subió un poquito más, faltaba solo un 25% para que estuviese llena, el hermano de Sans ganó una mirada de malicia, era momento de revelar su ataque secreto para estas situaciones- SIN EMBARGO ¡NO ENTIENDES EL VERDADERO PODER SECRETO DE ESTA ROPA!, POR LO TANTO LO QUE DICES ES INVÁLIDO, ESTA CITA NO ESCALARÁ MÁS A MENOS QUE LOGRES HAYAR MI SECRETO, PERO ESO NO SUCEDERÁ -sus brazos se cruzaron, aún manteniendo esa pose de superioridad, el alma de Frisk volvió a ser visible para dar a conocer que tenía el control... ¿un secreto?, ¿dónde podría estar?.

Chara: **[tengo un sexto sentido para estas situaciones compañerintintin]** -analizó alejándose un poco, flotando cerca de el cuerpo del habitante de Snowdin, subiendo y bajando para analizarlo de manera detenida, varios minutos en silencio pasaron donde el de orbes mieles veía a la de rubíes observar el cuerpo de Paps- **[¡mi sentido de mujer me dice que está en su sombrero!]**.

Frisk: ¡UH.. TU! -su índice apuntó a la cabeza de Papyrus con fiereza para asegurar que allí estaba su secreto, dejando todo rastro de duda en el vacío, confiaba en Chara con todo su corazón por lo que no podía estarle mintiendo ni por asomo... en cuanto a él, ganó un rostro pensativo ante aquella afirmación, eso solo hizo nada más que aumentar la confianza en el de rayas rosadas.

Papyrus: ¿MI SOMBRERO? ...MI SOMBRERO... ¡MI SOMBRERO! ¡NYEH HEH HEH! -con un pitido, la prenda de ropa que cubría su cabeza brilló en azul, siendo elevada con magia de gravedad, revelando que ocultaba un pequeño regalo de color blanco con un listón de color rojo- ¡B-BUENO, ENTONCES CREO QUE ENCONTRASTE MI SECRETO!, SUPONGO QUE NO TENGO OPCIÓN- E-ES UN REGALO, UN REGALO SOLO PARA TÍ -contestó sacándolo de su cabeza y ofreciéndoselo, Frisk lo tomó entre sus brazos para posteriormente abrirlo, revelando que era un plato con Spaghetti- ¿SABES QUÉ ES ESO? -un asentimiento por parte de Frisk, Chara otra vez quería gritarle en la cara- "SPAGHETTI", ¿ES ESTÁS PENSANDO VERDAD?, ¡ASÍ ES, PERO ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, ESTO NO ES UNA SIMPLE PASTA CUALQUIERA -negó ganando otra cara desafiante- ¡ES EL TRABAJO DE UN ARTESANO!, SPAGHETTI DE CEDA FINAMENTE COCINADO EN UNA OLLA DE ROBLE PARA FINALMENTE SER COCINADO POR MI: ¡CHEFT MAESTRO PAPYRUS!.

Chara: **[¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!, ¡ESO ES SOLO SPAGHETTI NORMAL CON ATRIBUTOS INVENTADOS POR TÍ CABEZA DE MANTECA!]** -quería golpearlo, quería golpearlo, ¡maldita sea cuanto quería golpearlo!, pero al mismo tiempo quería reírse, lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo por ser como era.

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO! ¡ES HORA DE TERMINAR ESTO!, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ESTO PUEDA LLEGAR MÁS LEJOS -su declaración era clara: la guerra conocida como "cita" había terminado con él como el ganador, aún así se había divertido, así que decidió probarlo de todas formas, una pequeña mordida provocó que su cara se arrugara, de igual forma la de ella.

Chara: **[¡AHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTOOO?! ES INDESCRIPTIBLEMENTE ASQUEROSOOOOOOO]** -lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a surcar por su cara, manchando su blanca piel con líneas saladas, Frisk por otra parte tragó lo que se había metido en la boca con mucha dificultad, sintiendo como si una bala de cañón le hubiese destruido todos sus intestinos.

Papyrus: ¡QUÉ EXPRESIÓN TAN APASIONADA!, REALMENTE DEBES AMAR MI COCINA... Y POR CONSECUENTE, ¡A MI! INCLUSO MÁS DE LO QUE YO LO HAGO... UUURGH -otro golpe directamente dado al corazón inocente del cocinero, la barra azul comenzaba a crecer- UAAAGH -otra vez- NOOOOOOOOOOO -hasta que finalmente traspasó los límites que tenía, ahora tanto el de alma blanca como el de alma roja estaban en un espacio blanco con múltiples brillos a su alrededor, sacado de una película cursi o de la imaginación de una adolescente- HUMANO. AHORA ESTÁ CLARO. ESTÁS LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MI. TODO LO QUE HACES, TODO LO QUE DICES. A SIDO POR MI BIEN. -¿enamorado?... ¿qué era "enamorado"?, Frisk no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿no se suponía que estaban jugando desde que llegó?- HUMANO. YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ... ES HORA DE EXPRESARTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS. ES HORA DE QUE TE DIGA. -lentamente comenzó a acercársesele, el corazón de Frisk comenzó a latir rápidamente "sin motivo alguno", sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, los ojos de Chara estaban abiertos como platos al presenciar todo este teatrito... ¿acaso en serio se enamoró de él?- YO, PAPYRUS... YO... UM... CIELOS, ¿HACE CALOR AQUÍ O SOY SOLO YO? -preguntó quitándose la gorra, tirándose algo de aire con la misma, sudor volvía a caer por su cuerpo, Frisk asintió: también tenía muchísimo calor- ... OH, RAYOS... HUMANO, YO... LO SIENTO -todas las ilusiones que tenía anteriormente comenzaron a caerse a pedazos, ilusiones que no sabía que tenía- NO ME GUSTAS DE LA FORMA EN LA QUE YO TE GUSTO. ROMÁNTICAMENTE QUIERO DECIR... ¡QUIERO DECIR, REALMENTE LO INTENTÉ!

 **Snif snif~**

Un sollozo comenzó a ser audible, la mandíbula de Chara cayó hacia el suelo metafóricamente, no podía creer que Frisk había sido enamorado y posteriormente rechazado por Papyrus, ¿acaso así se sentía la friend zone?, en cuanto a el rompecorazones comenzó a argumentar su rechazo.

Papyrus: PENSÉ QUE PORQUE COQUETEASTE CONMIGO... SE SUPONÍA QUE IRÍA EN UNA CITA CONTIGO... ¡ENTONCES, EN LA CITA LOS SENTIMIENTOS FLORECERÍAN! -mientras continuaba, su cara comenzaba a ganar un tono carmín, estaba avergonzándose al recordar todo lo acontecido desde el primer momento- ¡QUE SERÍA CAPAS DE IGUALAR TU PASIÓN POR MI! PERO AL FINAL, YO; EL GRAN PAPYRUS... HE FALLADO. ME SIENTO IGUAL QUE ANTES. Y EN CAMBIO, AL TENER UNA CITA CONTIGO ¡SOLO TE HE ARRASTRADO AÚN MÁS HONDO EN TU INTENSO AMOR POR MI!: UNA OSCURA PRISIÓN DE PASIÓN SIN ESCAPE. ¿CÓMO PUDE HABERLE HECHO ESTO A UN AMIGO TAN QUERIDO? -se sentía mal, ¿cómo no estarlo si había hecho llorar a su amigo más reciente?, sus piernas se doblaron para estar a la altura de Frisk, tenía que solucionarlo como fuese- ¡NO, ESPERA! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL!, ¡NO PUEDO FALLAR EN NADA!, ¡HUMANO, TE AYUDARÉ A PASAR POR ESTOS TIEMPOS OSCUROS! -sus manos fueron a parar a las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas del octavo humano, el cual alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas para luego sonreírle con amabilidad- ¡SEGUIRÉ SIENDO TU GRANDIOSO AMIGO Y ACTUAREMOS COMO SI NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO!, DESPUÉS DE TODO ERES MUY GRANDIOSO. SERÍA UNA TRAGEDIA PERDER TU AMISTAD. ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO LLORES PORQUE NO VOY A BESARTE PORQUE NI SIQUIERA TENGO LABIOS -las lágrimas de Frisk pararon de inmediato cuando le escuchó decir que seguirían siendo amigos, eso le hacía feliz, ¡al final no lo perdería!; lo cierto es que le había agarrado un cariño enorme a tan carismático personaje- Y HEY, ALGÚN DÍA, ENCONTRARÁS TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO... BUENO, NO, ESO ES MENTIRA... ¡PERO TE AYUDARÉ A ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN PARA EL SEGUNDO PUESTO! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH -tras aclarar las cosas y asegurarse de que Frisk no seguiría llorando, finalmente se fue de su propio cuarto pues tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer... aunque de inmediato volvió, asomando su cabeza por la puerta- OH, Y SI ALGUNA VEZ NECESITAS HABAR CONMIGO AQUÍ TIENES MI NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO, ¡PUEDES LLAMARME EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! -exclamó entregándole un papelito- PLATÓNICAMENTE. BUENO, ME TENGO QUE IR ¡NYEH HEH HEH!

Una vez soltada su risa de siempre, Frisk quedó completamente solo en el cuarto de su nuevo amigo, obviamente junto a Chara, sus ojos se posaron en los números rojos, que no tardó en introducir y registrar en su agenda del teléfono que le regaló su madre.

Chara: **[supongo que eso es todo lo que Snowdin tiene para nosotros Frisk]** -contestó un poco triste, se sentía como aquella vez que dejó las ruinas junto a su contenedor: despidiéndose de "una etapa" de su vida, extrañaría mucho este lugar, no creía que volviese a tener la oportunidad de regresar aquí, pero había disfrutado mucho su estadía- **[vamos, ¡quiero enseñarte como es Waterfall, tiene muchas cosas bellísimas que estoy segura amaras!]** -en lugar de sumirse en la tristeza, prefirió sonreír con emoción al recordar las estrellas falsas del lugar.

Frisk: ¡UH! -contestó con emoción, comenzando a correr para salir de la casa y el pueblo tan rápido como pudiese, el aire helado de las afueras volvió a golpear su cuerpo, por cada paso que daba las memorias forjadas en ese lugar le llegaban a la mente, desde el momento en el que Sans los asustó a ambos nada más dejar a Toriel hasta este momento.

Y les decía adiós, a Snowdin y toda su gente.

 **Fin Capítulo 17.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Una aduladora verdadera

**Extrañaba el Charisk... from now on, things will be different... heh, lo siento, me gusta hablar en inglés.**

 **En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Temporada 2.**

 **Capítulo 18: Una aduladora verdadera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Estrategia]-**

 **(Ambientar con: "Underfell - Confrontation of the Dead")**

El mundo pareció parpadear en tonos oscuros, tanto el alma de Chara como la de Papyrus salieron a flote, algo inesperado sucedió nada más empezar el combate: varios Gaster Blasters rodearon a la ojirroja, quien incapaz de encontrar alguna apertura para esquivar, recibió los rayos.

 **BOGAAAAH BOGAAAH BOGAAAHH**

 **CRACK**

Su alma se partió en pedazos, obligándola a cargar una vez más.

 **[Load]**

En esta ocasión, en lugar de quedarse donde anteriormente murió; pegó un salto hacia la derecha esquivando los disparos, Papyrus se enfureció ante esto y juntando sus manos, creó una especie de lanza hueso color roja, sus piernas se movieron inmediatamente en dirección a Dreemurr quién sin poder esquivarlo por su velocidad, se vio obligada a utilizar el cuchillo real para bloquear.

 **CLANK**

Con este Papyrus no era posible coquetear, tampoco iba a intentarlo, no no no... Estaba más que segura que para apaciguar los intentos asesinos de esta versión podrida del esqueleto, necesitaría convertirse en su lame-botas, hacer muchísimo mejor el rol de Sans.

Chara: ¡pero qué ataque más increíble! -no consiguiendo formular alguna otra cosa, se vio forjada a dejar salir lo primero que se le ocurrió, no era muy buena para dar cumplidos sinceros pero aún así iba a intentarlo, mientras menos tiempo pasara atascada aquí mejor, como era de esperarse el ego monumental del segundo al mando reaccionó inmediatamente.

Papyrus: ¡VEO QUE ESTAS MARAVILLADA POR MI PODER, HUMANA! -exclamó imponiendo más fuerza en su ataque, los brazos de la de suéter verde comenzaron a temblarle de forma excesiva por toda la fuerza que el menor de los hermanos poseía, su alma cambió al modo gravitacional- ¡PERO NO CAERÉ EN TUS TRUCOS, NYEH KEK KEK KEK KEEEH!

 **SWUISH SWISH SWUISH**

Desde el suelo surgió una camilla de huesos, Papyrus movió su mano hacia abajo haciendo que descendiera justo a donde él pretendía; iba a empalarla, pero antes de que cayera, la princesa se vio en obligación de volver a emplear su magia; en esta ocasión ejecutó una ola de energía desde su cuchillo, que destruyó los objetos.

 **CRASH**

 **TAFP**

La fémina aterrizó sana y salva en la nieve, alzándole el pulgar en gesto de aprobación por la estrategia, le había recordado en demasía a la ruta genocida de su mundo, Gaster Blasters surgieron otra vez comandados por él, se sentía como en casa.

 **BOGAAAHH**

Chara empezó a correr esquivando las ráfagas de magia rojiza, algo de sudor empezaba a bajarle de la nuca, estaba algo nerviosa, los ataques de Papyrus eran totalmente de ese color, ahora que analizaba su primer muerte, no era normal que muriera inmediatamente por sus disparos, todos habían sido rojos.

Su hipótesis era que la magia roja en los monstruos, capaz de ejecutar una muerte inmediata, con ella no se aplicaba el caso pues era solo color natural como el de sus ojos, provenientes de su determinada alma

 **BOGAAAH CRASH, BOGAAAH CRASH**

Conforme escapaba, detrás de ella los disparos causaban destrucción en el suelo intentando darle, las piernas de la primera caída detuvieron abruptamente su escapatoria al ver que casi era empalada por otro set de huesos que provenía desde el suelo, por poco y era transformada en brocheta.

Chara: ¡me sorprende tu ingenio para ejecutar estrategias! -gritó para asegurarse de que la oyera, alzó su brazo derecho y envió unos cuantos cuchillos hacia el arma laser del esqueleto, destruyéndola en pedazos para que solo tuviese que preocuparse por uno- ¡realmente eres sorprendente, Papyrus!

Papyrus: HMMMM... TUS ALAGOS PARECEN HONESTOS -en lugar de continuar atacando, empezó a frotarse la barbilla en modo pensativo, ¡si, justo lo que quería!, tal vez no terminase la batalla inmediatamente pero al menos sabía que estaba considerando el hecho de mantenerla con vida- ¡TE PROPONGO UN TRATO, HUMANA!; SI CONSIGUES IMPRESIONARME LO SUFICIENTE SERÉ BENEVOLENTE Y TE PERDONARÉ LA VIDA.

No dudó ni un segundo en contestar con un "acepto", su táctica estaba funcionando, ahora solo debía seguir manteniéndose a la defensiva hasta llenar la barra de estándares del enemigo, cosa que a este ritmo no tardaría en hacer, justo como hiso Frisk con el Papyrus original.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Huesos empezaron a emerger desde el suelo, haciéndolo pedazos y yendo hacia Chara, alzándose como si fuesen columnas vivas, como forma de contraataque empezó a bloquearlos usando la hoja del cuchillo, conforme aumentaba la cantidad se dio cuenta de que necesitaría utilizar ambas manos, por lo que generó otro en su mano restante.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Destellos rojos comenzaron a salir de las armas, la de mejillas rosadas empezó a rechazar aquellas filosas puntas, dándole un espectáculo bastante envidiable al cocinero, ¿este era el poder de un ser humano? estaba tan motivada, podía ver que nunca había matado a nadie y aún así era capaz de hacerle frente a él, que poseía LOVE nivel 10.

Estando hastiada de continuar a la defensiva, Chara bañó ambas armas en magia, girando sobre sí misma para liberar dos olas de energía que cortaron todos los huesos a su alrededor, dejándole vía libre e anulando el ataque actual del esqueleto, quien miraba complacido ese par de cuchillos carmesíes recordando su primer choque, ¿sería tan buena combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo como Undyne?, hora de averiguarlo.

 **SWIP**

Un hueso algo grande apareció entre sus manos, justo como con Undyne él también era diestro en el combate con un arma, probaría a la chiquilla que tal vez, solo tal vez... merecía convertirse en su aduladora.

 **CLASH**

Las dos armas chocaron fuertemente generando un estruendo, los rubíes de Dreemurr brillaban al compás con su alma y armas, Papyrus cubrió su hueso con una capa de hielo que rápidamente comenzó a extenderse por las herramientas y manos de la primera, que se vio forzada a ejecutar una retirada para evadir más daños al mismo tiempo que encontraba una forma de liberar sus manos.

Chara: ¡así que fuiste tú el que entrenó a la unidad canina! -estrellaba continuamente las esferas de hielo que encarcelaron sus palmas, al mismo tiempo evadía el hueso del menor que avanzaba progresivamente para no dejarla escapar, ahora todo tenía sentido; si Papyrus era un peleador a cargo de Snowdin, obviamente entrenaría a sus subordinados- ¡lo que alguien esperaría de el temible Papyrus!

 **CRASH**

Finalmente, usando solo fuerza bruta, consiguió destruir sus cárceles, justo a tiempo para rechazar una estocada de Papyrus que fue a su abdomen, pero antes de chocar Chara hizo aparecer una barrera formada por sus cuchillos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener la embestida de Papyrus y posteriormente, dirigirlos hacia él cual proyectiles.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Haciendo uso de lo aprendido con el modo escudo, el monstruo comenzó a girar su arma actual usándola como repelente para los ataques que enviaba la piadosa, desviándolas hacia todas partes; suelo, árboles, lago, etc. Hasta que por fin terminó, una vez miró hacia adelante pudo divisar que Chara estaba justo frente a él, bajando a punto de darle un corte descendente.

 **SWING**

 **CLASH**

En el último momento, consiguió ser capaz de contrarrestar su ataque, usando como contramedida el propio hueso, sin embargo la fuerza que ejerció la chica fue tanta que lo partió a la mitad, sorprendiendo enormemente al creador del mismo, Chara aprovechó para golpear su armadura con una potente patada.

 **PAM**

Obligándolo a retroceder unos metros, acercó hacia su rostro los trozos destruidos del arma, notando que en efecto, ella lo había partido con relativa facilidad, el esqueleto con negruzca armadura sonrió complacido, realmente había encontrado un verdadero tesoro en esta joven, iba a poder entretenerlo mucho, tal vez lo suficiente como Undyne solía hacerlo en sus constantes peleas para ver quién de los dos iba adelante del otro.

Papyrus: ¡SIGUE ASÍ HUMANA! -alentó no reparando su arma, ahora justo como ella iba a emplearla a dos manos, para ver qué podía hacer frente a alguien experimentado como él- ¡ERES MUY, MUY DIVERTIDA! -la sonrisa en su cara decía que hablaba con honestidad, algo no muy normal por estos lados.

Chara: ¡es un honor recibir cumplidos tuyos, Papyrus! -respondió flectando las piernas para esquivar los huesos de Papyrus, que había llegado frente a ella para empezar ahora sí, con una ronda cuerpo a cuerpo sin tregua, en primer lugar intentó dirigir un hueso hacia el estómago de la caída, que para responder dirigió su cuchillo a una de sus manos, haciendo que lo desviara.

 **CLANK**

Mientras su brazo derecho era rechazado lejos de ella, Papyrus mandó el derecho justo a su hombro con la idea de impedir que volviera a moverse, la pierna de Chara se alzó como contramedida, desviándolo nuevamente, estando fastidiado volvió a bañarla en modo azul, estrellándola contra un árbol.

 **BAM**

Aún con todo el dolor en su espalda, consiguió ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para recibirlo otra vez, ahora empezó a emplear sus huesos como lanzas pequeñas para intentar darle, obligándola a corresponder con la misma técnica, bloqueandolo con sus cuchillos.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Destellos carmesíes empezaron a salir de los choques, los dedos de Chara empezaban a dolerle, sus manos estaban temblando, ¿era esta la fuerza que ella solía tener con tanto LOVE en aquél entonces?, era comprensible pues por algo consiguió matar a todos de un solo golpe.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Tras haber estado intercambiando choques un par de minutos, pegó un salto esquivando un ataque por parte del menor, en lugar de esquivar fue sobre él, cayendo justo detrás de él para impactar pies en la parte trasera de la armadura.

 **PAM**

Unas cuantas grietas se abrieron en la zona dañada, eso le hizo sonreír más, realmente esta chica estaba llena de determinación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Planes]-**

Los últimos clientes iban saliendo del bar, ya era momento de cerrar, aún si no era del agrado de aquél no había otra alternativa, pues los estrictos horarios impuestos por los superiores de la guardia real no eran nada que tomar a broma, Grillby terminó por empujar la puerta contra la pared, posteriormente añadió seguro y para finalizar, alzó sus manos para tomar una reja de metal hecha para la ventana.

 **SWARP**

 _"heya fogoso"_

Lentamente giró su cuello para ver a quién estaba detrás suyo, como era de esperarse por aquel tono tan "amigable" acompañado de ese apodo, erase el peor cliente que jamás había tenido desde el inicio de su local, el imbécil más fuerte y molesto que alguna vez había conocido, Sans el esqueleto.

 **BRUOOOMP**

Con un estridente sonido metálico, finalmente la reja fue bajada por completo, cerrando de una vez el local para que a espaldas de todo el mundo ambos "enemigos-amigos" pudiesen hablar tranquilamente, no eran pocas las veces que aquel idiota visitaba su restaurante, pero nunca era para pagarle o preguntarle cómo le había ido, solo venía para pedirle un favor o quejarse de su estúpido hermano.

Grillby: ... ¿qué quieres ahora? -aún si no era de muchas palabras, algo que tenía que reconocerse era lo observador y asertivo que podía llegar a ser, inmediatamente basándose en la personalidad del esqueleto junto a sus experiencias pasadas, supo que no había venido a desquitarse con mostaza o maldiciones, si no a pedirle una vez más que brindase su ayuda.

La sonrisa que ganó el esqueleto fue sincera esta vez, caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que llegó a una mesa, dejándose caer fuertemente en una silla, llevó un brazo a la mesa y el otro al interior de su prenda de cuero, sacando desde allí una botella llena con mostaza que no tardó en ingerir.

Sans: glup~ glup~ glup~... eres tan asertivo como siempre, fogoso -contestó con su ojo izquierdo brillándole de manera insistente, canalizando su ira, los colmillos quedaron manchados con el condimento, apestando al mismo para luego señalar la ventana indicando el exterior- supongo que ya sabes sobre la humana que tenemos, de visita, ha estado metiéndose donde quiere "pacificando" a cuanto monstruo encuentra -el ser morado asintió, ¿cómo olvidarla si había cambiado casi por completo a los tarados de la unidad canina?- bueno... tengo una oferta para ti que quizás te interese.

Una de sus cejas se alzó cargado de intriga al oír la palabra "oferta", mientras que Sans eructaba, maldecía mentalmente tanto a su jefe como a la mocosa, esta era la novena vez que intentaba conversar con Grillby sobre su plan para ella, realmente era persistente en intentar aliarse con su hermano, y el de igual forma era muy cabeza dura como para detenerse de una vez por todas, sin embargo por muy orgulloso que fuese, sabía que tarde o temprano Chara lo conseguiría.

Sans: tengo una idea para exterminar a la niña -soltó la bomba de inmediato, tampoco es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para estar allí, tenía que seguir bien de cerca a aquella usuaria de determinación y sobre todo encontrar de una vez a la florecilla, el hecho de que Flowey ya no estuviese en control de las líneas temporales era mucho mejor para su propósito de exterminarlo- ¿te interesaría estirar los brazos una vez más?

Los ojos blancos del ser de fuego brillaron, mientras asentía sin dudar ni un solo segundo, después de mucho tiempo Sans y él estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Esto sería interesante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Verdadera Admiración]-**

Sudor comenzaba a recorrer la piel de la chica, quien ahora se encontraba rechazando en más de una ocasión los ataques del de bufanda roja, había reseteado varias veces ya, repitiendo obviamente los mismos cumplidos, para su suerte el sentido de deja vu en él no era efectivo.

O al menos, los mismos cumplidos seguían funcionando.

 **PAM**

Chara: ¡ACK! -su cuerpo fue estrellado contra el árbol, lastimándole en gran parte la columna, no contento con solo eso Papyrus aprovechó de que estaba quieta para lanzar un hueso hacia ella, clavándoselo directo en el hombro- AAAARGHHH -podía sentir la magia rojiza lastimarla, por suerte su alma estaba lejos de la zona afectaba, no fue una muerte instantánea.

Pero era momento de acabar con esto de una vez, al menos a ojos del esqueleto maligno.

Papyrus: HAS SIDO UNA GRAN COMBATIENTE, HUMANA -alagó apuntando dos Blasters hacia ella, dispuesto a disparar de una vez para finalizar la batalla, aún si desconocía que ya la había matado con anterioridad- REALMENTE TUS CUMPLIDOS SON IMPRESIONANTES, PERO NO PUDISTE LLENAR MIS ESPECTATIVAS, NO SOY MUCHO DE DECIR ESTO... PERO ME CAISTE BIEN, QUIZÁS TE EXTRAÑE -tras finalizar, las calaveras comenzaron a brillar, preparando su ataque.

La hermana de Asriel entreabrió su ojo derecho, estaba cansada, fatigada de estar repitiendo tantas veces este combate, quizás ahora que estaba casi derrotada podría convencerlo de su admiración, en parte no era una mentirosa pues realmente admiraba el poder que emanaba esta versión del hermano de Sans, todo el daño que era capaz de causar, su determinación en matarla, era increíble.

Hora de usar la... "honestidad"

Chara: ¡e-espera! -exclamó alzando su único brazo bueno, su barra de HP parpadeaba con un único punto restante, esta era su última oportunidad- p-por favor... permíteme ser sincera contigo antes de que me liquides -el cocinero pareció alzar una ceja, ¿sinceridad?, quizás hablar ahora antes de morir era la respuesta a finalizar esta batalla.

Papyrus: MUY BIEN HUMANA -contestó deteniendo su brazo, llevano ambos a su cadera y empezando a pisar repetidamente la nieve como reflejo- YO, EL GRAN Y MALÉVOLO PAPYRUS TE CONCEDO UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD, VEAMOS SI ERES CAPAZ DE SORPRENDERME EN TUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS, ¡NYEK KEK KEK KEEEH!

Tras reírse, algo de sudor recorrió su nuca, respiró hondo tres veces, inhalar... exhalar, hasta que por fin pudo "entrar en contacto" con su corazón, esperando que este discurso fuese suficiente.

Chara: Debo decirte de todo corazón, que te admiro -inició mezclando un poco la verdad, pensando más en su novio que en el de bufanda carmesí- tu poder, tu nivel de LOVE, debo ser honesta, es impresionante, tus ataques... mientras peleábamos, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, nunca había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte como tú, tu determinación es simplemente increíble -Frisk... aún recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la vez en que la rescató, a pesar de que utilizó todas sus almas contra él, siguió adelante para rescatarla- tus ataques, tus estrategias, tu forma de cocinar, todo eso me maravilla, Gran Papyrus, la verdad es que me siento feliz de haberte conocido, de haber pasado por tus Puzzles y sobre todo, de haber peleado en contra tuya, eres el oponente más fuerte contra el que me he enfrentado y espero algún día, si me perdonas... podamos volver a repetir esto, después de todo yo no soy nada comparada a ti, quisiera aprender a pelear mucho mejor entrenada por tu mano, llegar a ser tan cool y temible como tú lo eres, pues estoy segura que nadie podría igualarte -vaya "mentirosa verdadera" que era... más que nada, ese discurso parecía estar dirigido a Frisk, pero sorpresivamente pareció haber tenido un gran efecto pues podía ver como parte del cráneo del esqueleto estaba un poco rojo, ¿acaso lo había logrado?

Papyrus: B-BUENO... ¡CAJUM CAJUM! -antes de continuar, al darse cuenta de que tartamudeaba, tosió rápidamente y se llevó la mano hecha puño a su boca, adoptando una pose presumida- TU DISCURSO HA LOGRADO COMPLACERME, HUMANA -un destello de esperanza inundó el corazón de la adolescente- NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO UNA ADULADORA TAN BUENA COMO TÚ, HAS CONSEGUIDO QUE TE DE ALGO DE MI PIEDAD, ¡ADEMÁS, NO TE PREOCUPES! YO, EL MALÉVOLO Y GRANDIOSO PAPYRUS SERÉ TU TUTOR PARA QUE ALGÚN DÍA PUEDAS LLEGAR A SER TAN MALIGNA Y COOL COMO YO -finalizó, chasqueando sus dedos; el hueso que perforaba a Chara desapareció, dejándola caer de rodillas a la nieve- AHORA HUMANA, VEO QUE TIENES INTENCIONES DE CONTINUAR HACIA WATERFALL... NO TE DIRÉ QUE NO VAYAS, PORQUE DEBES GANARTE TU DERECHO A ESTAR AQUÍ -señaló la entrada a la zona oscura, su bufanda se movía con el viento, la nieve volvía a empezar a caer junto a la ventisca- SI HAS PODIDO DERROTARME, ENTONCES SUPONGO QUE UNDYNE NO SERÁ MUCHO PROBLEMA PARA TÍ, ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS... ¡EXIJO SABER TU NOMBRE! -pronto los orbes de la chiquilla fueron cubiertos por la tormenta, pero aún así podía ver la silueta de su "maestro" frente a ella, era momento de partir de Snowdin... quizás para siempre.

Chara: ¡Mi nombre es Chara! -respondió alzando la voz, estaba segura que sería oída con aquel alarido, una risa malévola salió desde la garganta del guardián del pueblo, poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la cueva, era momento de enfrentarse a Undyne para llegar a Hotland.

 _"FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE... CHARA"_

Con aquella última frase se despidió de ella, la joven se adentró aún más en el retorcido subsuelo con una sonrisa... aún en este mundo tan raro, Papyrus siempre sería Papyrus, pues podía sentir que detrás de aquel loco egocéntrico cargado de LOVE existía el leve reflejo del asqueroso cocinero inocente al cual empezaba a extrañar.

 **Fin.**


	20. Capitulo 19: El Plan

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Temporada 2.**

 **Capítulo 19: El plan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Por Obligación]-**

Sangre escurría por su herida, conforme avanzaba con dificultad por la pérdida constante miraba en todas direcciones, Chara no poseía algún ítem de curación en su inventario, en vez de haber preferido regresar a Snowdin para tocar el punto de salvado decidió ir a Waterfall de una vez para ahorrarse camino, no lograba recordar el lugar donde estaba aquella estrella en esta área.

Chara: Aaaaghk~ ¡c-carajo! -bramó con agonía, la herida le dolía como los mil demonios, no era nada bonito el ver como tu carne y sangre caían por tu hombro, además su brazo derecho estaba completamente inútil dejándola solo con el izquierdo, Papyrus a pesar de haber sido amable con ella no le suministró algo de magia sanadora antes de despedirse de ella, aunque el haberlo apaciguado ya era de por si un logro tremendo- tengo que continuar... tengo que.. ¡continuar! -apoyándose en su determinación, comenzó a pegar pasos largos y pesados, no dispuesta a caer solo por tener un hombro perforado.

 **Fuoooshhh~ Fuoshhhh~**

Las cataratas de agua detrás de ella resonaban haciendo eco en todo el sitio, al mismo tiempo que dejaban agua a su paso, Chara dejaba un hilo rojo en las azuladas paredes de la caverna oscura, si su memoria no le fallaba faltaba poco para encontrarse con el estúpido mal parido de Sans.

Y tenía razón, unos metros más adelante el esqueleto de negruzca chaqueta se hallaba en su puesto comiendo un hot-dog con mostaza, cuando la ojirroja se apareció por la esquina detuvo su almuerzo, sonriéndole con gracia por el aspecto de cadáver que traía.

Sans: vaya vaya vaya mocosa, parece que el jefazo te dio una tunda de leyenda -bromeó observando la rasgadura ensangrentada en su ropa, Dreemurr hizo caso omiso a su evidente estupidez, tocando el punto de guardado a un lado de la casucha para sanarse, restaurando su HP al igual que la vestimenta, sabía perfectamente que no estaba en sus obligaciones el ir a Grillby's con él, por lo que caminó directo a la salida del área para irse, si no fuese porque se teletransportó frente a ella- wow, hey... ¿por qué tan fría?, parece como si te hubieses topado con la muerte -bromeó guiñándole una cuenca, haciendo referencia a Snowdin y su hermano.

Chara: "wow, hey ¿por qué tan fría?" -repitió con una voz más grave, burlándose de él, aquel monstruo abandonó inmediatamente su actitud "pasiva", regresando a ser el mismo miserable de siempre pues empezó a gruñir mientras el brillo en su ojo izquierdo aumentaba- déjame recordarte algo... ¡me asesinaste, pedazo de basura! -exclamó de manera brusca, no quería ver nada que tuviese que ver con aquel esqueleto, si bien ella y Sans jamás se llevaron bien por su rivalidad en la ruta genocida, esta versión era mil veces peor- apártate de mi camino, el rey me está esperando -y dispuesta a mandarlo directo al demonio, puso su mano en su pecho, apartándolo de enfrente suyo para continuar.

O eso planeaba, hasta que sus esqueléticos dedos agarraron su brazo con una fuerza brutal.

Sans: oye... chiquilla... -habló con un tono extremadamente hostil, como escupiendo veneno directamente dirigido a ella- es de muy, muy mala educación rechazar a alguien cuando te invita a comer -¿era eso una referencia a Gaster?, incapaz de saberlo, también devolvió la mirada asesina que propinaba el esqueleto de ropas negruzcas, no tenía miedo de Sans, nunca lo tuvo en su mundo y de este metalero frustrado mucho menos.

Chara: No me has invitado aún, y tampoco iré a ningún lado contigo, metalero -¡que grandioso apodo!, Sans era "El Comediante" y este otro era "El Metalero", una forma mucho más fácil de referirse a este montón de huesos bueno para nada, a este paso era obvio que Sans sería su jefe final pues él básicamente la incitaba a matar como todos los demás- suéltame ahora, o si no voy a darte una paliza tan grande que tu jefe tendrá que venir a darte palmaditas.

 **CRACK**

Una vena parecía palpitar en la frente del Metalero, que como contramedida a sus insultos estrujó tanto su brazo que consiguió agrietarle algo el hueso, Chara no gritó pues aún si le dolía no le daría el gusto de verla retorcerse de agonía, estando harto de desperdiciar su tiempo se teletransportó con ella de inmediato, no había porque llevarla por las buenas.

 **SWARP**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Una batalla inesperada]-**

 **¡Splash!**

Al estrellarse en el agua provocó un gran chapoteo, Chara abrió los ojos notando que cayó de espaldas, arriba de ella varias plataformas de madera color café... acompañadas de un apestoso olor a basura, sangre y sepa dios qué más, reconocía este lugar sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor: el vertedero en Waterfall.

Poniéndose de pie notó que Sans no estaba con ella como antes, en su lugar se hallaba a unos metros lejos suyo sobre una zona de tierra, pero no estaba solo pues a su lado estaba un monstruo formado de fuego morado, con chaleca, pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

Se trataba del Grillby de este mundo.

Chara: ¿qué carajos significa esto? -aún si era una pregunta "tonta", tenía que confirmar sus sospechas, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos monstruos aumentó dándole un "SI" rotundo a su hipótesis; esto era una trampa para acabar con ella, ¿lo peor? es que no tenía un maldito punto de guardado cerca.

Sans: Veo que eres muy idiota mocosa, por si no te has dado cuenta esto es una trampa -dicho y hecho, chasqueó sus dedos usando otro atajo, apareciendo en un parpadeo sobre las cabezas del morado y la castaña, sentado en una de las tablas para fungir como espectador de la riña, además sacó un bote de mostaza de su chaqueta. ¿Acaso se creía que era un cine?

 **FUOSHHHH**

Antes de que recibiese un reclamo por parte suya, fue distraída por el sonido de fuego ardiendo de manera estridente; dirigiendo gran cantidad de fuego a sus manos él se preparó para iniciar el combate, Chara nunca había luchado contra Grillby pero si usaba fuego, era mejor tener a su madre como referencia.

 **FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH**

Cuatro bolas de fuego salieron hacia ella, similar a las de su madre solo que moradas; como contramedida se lanzó de espalda al agua para esquivarlas, como resultado las mismas impactaron en la pared del lugar, generando una pequeña grieta.

No tenía idea alguna de que táctica utilizar, ¿qué podría servir para apaciguar al monstruo frente a ella?

Sans: ¡YUHUUUU!, ¡VENGA FOGOSO DALE UNA PALIZA! -alentó aplaudiendo un par de veces, para luego meter entre sus dientes el montón de mostaza, apretando el empaque y dejando salir algo del mismo en su boca, el sabor ácido baño su lengua deleitando a sus papilas gustativas.

A ojos de la princesa el poder del dueño parecía haber aumentado, ya que el aura alrededor de su cuerpo se hizo aún más potente y dañina, alertándole a su piel aquel aumento en la temperatura.

 **FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM**

En lugar de lanzarle ataques a ella, Grillby envió cuatro bolas de fuego enormes en las esquinas del cuarto, justo sobre el agua en la cual Chara estaba, provocando que de la misma comenzara a emanar vapor, nublándole la visión, dejándola con nada más que sus instintos para ganar.

 **FUOSH**

Dándose la vuelta, fue capaz de materializar un cuchillo lo suficientemente rápido como para enviarlo al ataque trasero, neutralizándolo; chispas mágicas tanto rojas como moradas emanaron del choque, los pulmones de la adoptada empezaban a necesitar oxígeno, pues el vapor la asfixiaba lentamente.

 **PAM**

Chara: ¡AGHT! -una patada directo a su rostro que suministró quemaduras de segundo grado, tanta fue la fuerza que la lanzó unos metros, rebotando cuatro veces en el agua e impactando en un pilar, que junto a otros cientos se encargaba de mantener el "muelle" sobre ellos ¿cómo era esto posible? estaba relativamente "segura" estando en el agua.

 **Fuooooommmm~**

Su respuesta llegó en forma de... ¿disco?, Grillby se hallaba volando sobre una especie de disco de fuego al más puro estilo deslizador aéreo, utilizando el susodicho para mantenerse alejado del agua y con el cual la había atacado.

Rápidamente sin tener nada más que ocurrírsele, empezó a correr utilizando las estructuras de piedra a su favor, sus piernas la llevaban haciendo movimientos en zigzag desesperada, todo esto mientras Grillby la seguía disparando esferas detrás suyo con tal de poder darle.

 **GUOSHHHH GUOSHHH GUOSHHHH**

Al fallar los ataques, impactaban en el agua generando explosiones pequeñas que ponían aún más nerviosa a la humana, tenía que apurarse si no quería terminar rostizada.

 **FUOSH**

Una bola de fuego fue directo a su espalda, pero antes de que consiguiera llegar a ella Chara saltó, en medio del aire se dio la vuelta encarando el ataque y en una maniobra tensa invocó una barrera de cuchillos frente suyo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la explosión... pero en lugar de estallar, fue desviada hacia arriba.

Justo hacia donde estaba Sans.

El esqueleto estuvo a solo segundos de volverse ceniza, de no ser por haber inclinado su torso hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al lugar donde estaba sentado, con sudor recorriéndole su sorprendido rostro volvió a reincorporarse, mirando a su "amigo" con ira.

Sans: ¡OYE, CASI ME DAS MALDITO BASTARDO! -exclamó agitando su mano en forma de reclame, Grillby no contestó pues estaba más concentrado en su persecución y a donde dirigía sus balas, aún si anhelaba continuar viendo el espectáculo bien sabía sobre los peligros que eso traería- bueno, no importa... ¡te deseo suerte fogoso, asegúrate de que no quede nada de ella! -y alzándole el dedo de en medio a la joven, terminó por desaparecer en un destello carmesí.

Ahora estaban solo ellos dos.

Chara: ¿No podemos discutirlo? -intentó en vano demostrarle sus intenciones, que obviamente fueron correspondidas con una nube de fuego en su dirección, saltando para esquivarla, a este paso terminaría ahogándose por todo el vapor, necesitaba respirar aire puro ya... su única idea fue volver a subir.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Sorprendiendo al monstruo, la de mejillas coloradas empezó a saltar entre los pilares usando sus piernas, impulsándose de uno en uno de manera consecutiva, subiendo lenta pero seguramente hacia arriba.

 **FUOOOOSHHHHH**

Grillby no se quedó de brazos cruzados, en su lugar comenzó a seguir a Chara subiendo también, lazándole bolas de fuego hacia donde creía que aterrizaría tras brincar, pero era inútil; la maldita mocosa era extremadamente escurridiza, ambos terminaron por llegar a la zona alta del área.

Aquí fue donde Undyne cortó el camino de Frisk, lanzándolo al basurero donde estaba Mad Dummy.

La de suéter verde empezó a toser fuertemente, inhalando y exhalando de forma errática para tranquilizar sus pulmones, su corazón latía fuertemente al estar bajo presión tanto emocional como física, no tardó mucho para que su persecutor aterrizara frente a ella, no quemándola gracias a sus zapatos.

Viendo que no tenía otra opción, se vio obligada a luchar; alzando las manos materializó dos cuchillos, para luego usar los dedos invitándole desafiante a dispararle, cosa que el monstruo de fuego aceptó con gusto.

 **FIUM FIUM FIUM**

Esta vez, apuntó sus índices como si fueran pistolas para luego dispararle, las "balas" eran rápidas y delgadas, tanto así que las primeras tres consiguieron llegar a la joven.

 **-4**

 **HP: 4/10**

Chara: ¡AGGHHH! -estando casi muerta, decidió por empezar a ponerse seria, aún con su estómago y piernas ardiéndole como los mil infiernos, supo que debía empezar a dar más de sí, el dueño del restaurante volvió a disparar balas con tal de finalizar su batalla, pero no contó con que la joven se pusiera en guardia.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Las llamas moradas rebotaron en las hojas rojizas, desviándose y cayendo al mar de vapor debajo de ambos, Chara corrió rápidamente hacia él, con intención de propinar dos estocadas en dirección a sus hombros, pero Grillby consiguió detener sus cuchillos usando sus palmas, al estar hecho de fuego no le hizo nada de daño.

 **BAMP**

Y le dio un cabezazo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para desorientarla un poco, quemándole la frente y algo del cabello en su cara, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese darse cuenta, cierta florecilla surgió desde una grieta causada al inicio de todo, Flowey la flor entró en acción oculto como siempre.

Notando la baja vida que restaba a su hermana mayor, sus instintos fraternales se activaron de inmediato, ellos mismos se habían jurado protegerse entre los dos... por lo que aún si Chara estaba en contra de ello, era mejor que Grillby muriera, estando decidido a ejecutar su final envió una raíz afilada a las cuerdas que ataban esas tablas a dos pilares centrales.

 **TLASH TLASH TLASH**

La zona en la que ambos se encontraban batallando colapsó, tan rápido y repentinamente que Grillby no fue capaz de concentrarse para utilizar su planeador, tanto él como Chara cayeron directo al agua, con un gran chapuzón.

 **SPLASHHHHHHHHH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Un maldito y estúpido favor]-**

 **SPLASHHHHHHHHH**

La de orbes carmesíes nuevamente se halló sumergida en agua contaminada, rápidamente su cuerpo pidió por aire y agitando los brazos junto a las piernas, nadó tan rápido como pudo a la superficie, abriendo la boca para reclamar oxígeno, al parecer tras Grillby quedar derrotado las bolas de fuego que generaban vapor desaparecieron.

Un momento...

Chara: ¡GRILLBY! -exclamó preocupada, buscando con la mirada en todas direcciones, teniendo miedo de que el monstruo hubiese muerto al entrar en contacto con el agua, inmediatamente inhaló una gran cantidad para luego regresar al fondo del mugriento caudal.

 **SPLASH**

Estando ahora con la visibilidad reducida por toda el agua, consiguió bucear de manera decente, buscando con mucha dificultad cualquier cuerpo que pudiese encontrar, estaba apurada y nerviosa pues ¿realmente habría algo de esperanza para poder rescatarlo?, tenía que haber, porque su LOVE no había aumentado, aún si no había sido ella la que lo mató si moría debía de ser entregada EXP a su último oponente.

Desesperación comenzó a recorrerle las venas, mientras su piel se volvía levemente morada por no estar saliendo a recuperar aire, un milagro sucedió: consiguió vislumbrar una figura de traje inconsciente en el fondo, incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad le cogió con un brazo y usó toda su determinación para regresar a la superficie.

Chara: ¡AAAAAHP! CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT... ¡alguien, ayuda por favor! -exclamó sujetando el cuerpo del anfitrión en Snowdin, era demasiado pesado como para cargarlo a la orilla, iba a necesitar manos extras para conseguirlo... pero ¿quién iba a ayudarla?, ¡maldita sea! no había nadie.

Flowey tampoco iría a su rescate, pues estaba incrédulo por lo que había visto, aquella muestra de piedad fue suficiente para dejarlo totalmente K.O, no había nada que pudiese hacer debido a la crisis mental que las acciones de Chara Dreemurr le habían provocado.

Chara: ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! -continuó empezando a cansarse, usando esta vez ambos brazos para sostener al ser apagado, tenía que haber alguien por allí que pudiese escuchar sus llanteríos- ¡¿alguien puede escucharme?! ¡estoy cargando un monstruo herido, necesito asistencia!

 _"Cielos... ¡ya te oí, ya te oí, pero cállate joder!"_

La ojirroja se dio la vuelta, viendo como desde arriba descendía una figura espectral de color blanco, con escleróticas amarillas, pupilas rojas y una boca del mismo color, trayendo audífonos grises en su cuello... ¡ese monstruo era- !

Chara: ¡Nappstablook! -sus fuerzas fueron renovadas al igual que su determinación al tener una breve oportunidad frente a ella, el fantasma voló sobre la joven, observando atentamente el cuerpo que sostenía y su estado... obviamente conocía a Grillby, pues Snowdin estaba de paso a las ruinas- ¡necesito que me ayudes, por favor!

Se mantuvo callado, frunciendo el ceño... ¿ayudarla?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo?... iba a negarse hasta que una especie de "apretón" terminó por sacudirle su alma, ¿qué era esta sensación?... sea cual fuese la respuesta, fue todo lo que necesitó para cambiar su punto de vista.

Eso y la ayuda que le dio en las ruinas.

Nappstablook: ugh, está bien... te voy a ayudar con este tipo, aunque su vida me importe absolutamente nada, lo haré porque te debo un maldito y estúpido favor -consintió mientras sus ojos brillaban, Chara comenzó a alzarse en el agua producto de un disco de color naranja que fungía como plataforma, dejándola caer tanto a ella como al inconsciente dueño en la tierra- vamos a mi casa, está al salir de este apestoso lugar -dicho y hecho, desde su boca salió una corchea color verde, que terminó por caer sobre Grillby.

 **FUOSHHHHHH**

Restaurando su HP y sanándolo en su totalidad, estando recuperado su cuerpo volvió a prenderse en llamas, confirmando que ahora no había nada que temer.

Chara: gracias... -murmuró con una sonrisa, estando feliz por el encuentro que tuvieron los dos hacía un tiempo atrás, este acto era prueba fidedigna que todos los monstruos tenían un lado bueno, incluso en este mundo tan raro y retorcido, cabe destacar que la de suéter verde juraba ver algo de "rubor" en la cara del ser blanquecino.

Nappstablook: Lo que sea... ¿vienes o no? -preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararla unos segundos y retomar el paso, Chara asintió para luego empezar a correr intentando alcanzarle pues este waterfall al parecer era muy diferente al que ella conocía originalmente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento extra: Arrepentimiento]-**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al hallarse a si mismo aún con vida, ¿qué significaba esto? era simplemente increíble, esa mocosa había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para ganar LOVE dejándolo morir en el agua sin siquiera mancharse las manos, pero se rehusó y para finiquitar lo había sanado.

¿Por qué?, ¿qué beneficios le traía el mantenerlo aún con vida?... ajustando sus lentes, su memoria comenzó a traerle de regreso los recuerdos que tenía de su interacción en el restaurante con sus clientes, siempre tan amable, tan dulce y hablando con todos dándoles una lección si bien no física, una reflexiva e igual dura.

Nunca había "atacado" a nadie con intenciones de matar, solo luchaba para defenderse e incapacitar... pero nunca propinaba el golpe letal, solo perdonaba... en cambio, él y cientos de otros habían intentado matarla de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo o meditarlo...

Hey... meditar... ahora que lo pensaba a profundidad, ¿siquiera a él le gustaba su estilo de vida actual?, ¿a los monstruos les gustaba ser así de crueles, déspotas y malvados?, era realmente extraño... es decir, ¿por qué el subsuelo era así?, entendía que según las historias su gente había sido "maligna" desde siempre, pero ¿no era momento de cambiar ya?

Los humanos habían sido sus enemigos, pero ahora esta chiquilla que claramente era una mostraba tanta caridad, amor, perdón y amabilidad aún cuando le alzaban la mano para destrozarla.

Eso lo hacía sentirse mal, era... culpa, su estómago y corazón le dolían, como si fuesen apretujados por manos invisibles... definitivamente Grillby necesitaba un rato muy largo para poder pensar sobre su vida, llegar a alguna conclusión con respecto a todo el comportamiento de su raza.

 **Fin Capítulo 19.**


	21. Capítulo 20: La Capitana

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Temporada 2.**

 **Capítulo 20: La Capitana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Pequeña visita]-**

Pronto terminaron por llegar a la casa del fantasma "tsundere", era un término propiamente aprendido más que nada gracias a incontables noches viendo anime con Alphys e Undyne, Chara no era muy fanática del susodicho, pero... santo cielo, Frisk realmente era un maldito adicto, por lo que era obvio que pasaría noches enteras sentada al lado suyo junto a la pareja, era como una especie de "cita doble".

Nappstablook: ¿qué te parece?, no tengo mucho pero peor es nada, aunque no necesite tu opinión -contradiciéndose a si mismo, preguntó pidiéndola y volviendo a negarlo minutos después, en respuesta la fémina sonrió de manera amable, era mejor seguir siendo cortés para no perder el progreso conseguido.

Chara: tienes un hogar acogedor Nappsy -contestó felicitándole, al menos era mucho más limpio y colorido que la choza en su mundo, cabe resaltar que aquí el hogar de "Happstablook" no estaba a la derecha del DJ aquí presente, aún si deseaba pasar un rato con él era menester no perder tiempo- discúlpame mi descortesía, pero necesito continuar mi camino -ante tal afirmación, era visible que se sintió mal, pero de igual forma se alegró... gracias a dios también disfrutaba su soledad.

La puerta de la casa se abrió sola, aparentemente él mismo lo hizo con algo de magia, ¿o tal vez tenía poderes telequinéticos? nunca lo sabría, después de todo su batalla sucedió hacía muchísimo tiempo ya, aquella chica de roja alma se retiró agitando la mano de manera amistosa, tras salir empezó a ver algún sitio por el cual retormar su ruta, porque aparentemente esta versión de Waterfall era diferente a la conocida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Fragmento 2: [Ella]-**

Fue difícil, pero consiguió hacerse camino de regreso, aparentemente el basurero estaba a varios metros en la derecha de la entrada original de la caverna, ahora mismo se hallaba recorriendo la zona sombría... aquí era donde comúnmente, Papyrus venía a suministrar su reporte diario a Undyne.

 **TAP... TAP... TAP**

Igual que ahora.

Papyrus: Undyne... -su nuevo "amigo" entró por la derecha, exactamente igual a su último encuentro en la ciudad nevada, parecía estar hablándole a las sombras, sin embargo, justo como pensó la capitana emergió de las mismas casi segundos después, observándole- vine a darte mi reporte sobre la humana, está muerta.

Pareció moverse en respuesta a tal afirmación, dándose la vuelta para verle de manera fija, ¿iría a decirle algo?, originalmente aquel pez no decía nada, pero en esta ocasión eso sería diferente.

Undyne: ¿tienes su alma? -su voz era más grave e imponente, el tono utilizado era claramente de superioridad, clara muestra de que, entre los dos, ella era la más fuerte y obviamente, quien más poder tenía en el escuadrón de la guardia real, la sola idea de enfrentarla empezaba a ilusionarla.

Papyrus: negativo -negó cruzándose de brazos, era interesante esta plática alterna a como llevar su tema- no fue asesinada, se rehusó a morir -eso era útil, aparentemente los monstruos conocían muy bien el rehúso, algo que Frisk solo empleó durante la ruta pacifista verdadera- la dejaré a tu cuidado, después de todo eres tú la más determinada de todos los monstruos.

Dicho y hecho, se retiró a paso lento dejando a las dos chicas solas, Chara pegó unos cuantos pasos estando oculta por los matorrales, segura de repetir exactamente la amenaza con su lanza.

 **SWING**

 **CRASH**

Una lanza color carmesí impactó a su izquierda, destrozando gran parte del suelo, Dreemurr por la sorpresa cayó de espalda completamente anonadada ante tal ataque, pero aún así consiguió mantenerse callada, no encontrando respuesta se adentró en la oscuridad, desapareciendo de allí.

Monster Kid: ¡hahaha!, casi te mata -por supuesto... su admirador número uno estaba aquí, contrario a su actitud tan negativa en el centro aquí se mostraba algo más conversador, pero igualmente era pedante- vamos, quizás cometa asesinato una vez más, ¡verla luchar contra monstruos débiles es magnífico! -exclamó pegando un salto, para posteriormente irse corriendo en su búsqueda.

Los puzzles de las flores fueron relativamente fáciles, ¿la batalla con Aaron? en esta ocasión no necesitó ayuda de los discos musicales donde Blook, solo competir haciendo flexiones con él hasta darle la victoria por cansancio y listo, lo más relevante de su travesía fue que Papyrus habló sobre su collar mediante el llamado, aparentemente Undyne le ordenó describirla.

Actualmente estaba caminando de manera tranquila por la zona de los pilares, conocía bien esta parte; era donde desde la lejanía, Undyne estaría arrojándole lanzas para intentar asesinarla a distancia, Frisk murió incontables veces aquí en su línea de tiempo original, pero con el tiempo lograron dominar la táctica: esperar de pie las armas mágicas, y correr cuando estuviesen cerca.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Pasos metálicos desde arriba, justo como estaba previsto; allí vino la anfibio de negruzca armadura, su ojo dorado brillando por el orifico para observar las presas, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que detrás de ella aparecieran tres lanzas rubíes listas para el ataque.

 **SWING SWING SWING**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Su huida dio inicio casi de inmediato, Chara era frágil por lo que era innecesario el quedarse parada para esquivar las lanzas en su dirección, Undyne se escondió detrás de un pilar tras enviar unas cuantas hacia ella, táctica básica de guerra para mantenerse a salvo.

 **FUOMP**

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Trozos de madera emergieron de las plataformas, mientras se desintegraban pocos segundos luego ella arrancaba sin parar ni pensar, Undyne de igual forma empezó a correr hacia ella para no perderle de vista, volviendo a materializar otro trío de ataques.

 **SWING SWING SWING**

Dreemurr se vio acorralada pues no alcanzaría a dar la vuelta antes de ser empalada, siendo su única alternativa viable optó por brincar desde donde estaba hasta el otro lado, cayendo de rodillas a salvo, fallando aquel intento por darle las armas de la capitana se hundieron directamente en el agua.

 **SPLASH**

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Con un último esfuerzo, Chara consiguió escapar de allí, dejando a Undyne atrás por muy pocos metros, aprovechando los segundos obtenidos sumado a su carrera, se deslizó directamente en la zona de arbustos para protegerse, aquí era donde Monster Kid sería tomado de la cara por ella.

 **FUSHHH~**

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Allí venía... Chara se tiró de espaldas al suelo, ocultándose con las largas ramas color verde, la capitana se acercaba con pasos pesados, decidida a arrancar su alma de su pecho sanguinariamente, hasta que estuvo literalmente a unos metros suyos, bajó el brazo para agarrarla.

Monster Kid: ughh... hola Undyne -el chico de suéter rojizo sonrió intentando hacer una mueca ruda para demostrar grandeza, en un principio pensó que lo bajaría de manera similar a como hizo en su mundo, sin embargo no había cabida en la cabeza de la pelirroja para tal insolencia, por lo que alzando su puño lo dirigió directamente a su rostro- AGHT

 **PAM**

Tras dejarle el ojo morado, la primera al mando dejó caer sin cuidado el cuerpo del pobre chico, retirándose visiblemente molesta por haber perdido su premio, Determinación se arrastró a pecho tierra cual soldado hasta salir de su escondite, Monster Kid la siguió no mucho después.

Monster Kid: Hey, ¡¿viste eso?! -¿cómo no verlo? sería una mejor pregunta, aunque otra válida también era el porque seguía sonriendo pese a haber recibido un ojo morado como muestra de gratitud ante la intervención suministrada- Undyne... ¡acaba de golpearme!, ¿no te da eso celos tarada? -tras alardear, sacó pecho hacia afuera lleno de arrogancia, como contestación recibió un suspiro.

Chara: claro que no, de hecho, ¿por qué te alegras?, tu ídolo te dio un puñetazo por haberte metido en donde no debías, clara evidencia de castigo -no hubo respuesta verbal por parte del jovencito, en su lugar un gesto de rechazo con la cabeza para continuar hacia adelante... como odiaba lo que sucedería después, por lo menos aquí tenía un punto de guardado.

 **[Archivo guardado]**

Su queridísimo amigo Sans el esqueleto la esperaba no muchos metros más adelante, tal como era de esperarse con un telescopio, nada sorprendido de verla y haciéndose el desentendido sobre aquel frustrado intento por matarla unos minutos atrás, movió los dedos para llamar su atención... fue por lástima más que nada.

Sans: Heya chica, ¿sabes?, me alegra mucho verte, porque quería contarte a alguien sobre esto -con su pulgar, señaló el aparato a su izquierda, su mirada no mostraba segundas intenciones o síntomas de mentira, ¿acaso este miserable tenía la sinceridad dentro suyo?- he estado pensando en meterme en el negocio de los telescopios, normalmente el usar este telescopio premium serían 5000 monedas de oro, pero... ya que te conozco, puedes usarlo gratuitamente, ¿qué te parece? -era casi lo mismo que en su mundo... bueno, tal vez este era el primer paso para hacerse amiga de Sans.

Chara: Claro, como sea -consintió cansina, probablemente Frisk si estuviera con ella le robaría un beso de felicitaciones, se rió muchísimo cuando notó el ojo morado producto de la tinta en el mirador, quizás aquí tuviese lo mismo o vómito, se agachó y acercó su ojo al mirador.

Solo para terminar viendo una palabra al final, "Go Fuck yourselft" acompañada de un sonido similar al de una mecha... espera... ¿una mecha?

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **CRACK**

 **[Archivo Cargado]**

Por supuesto... el miserable hijo de perra había puesto una bomba o tal vez dinamita dentro del maldito catalejo, era de esperarse que tras resucitar no estuviese allí esperándola, miserable mal nacido, realmente lo detestaba... a este paso no le sorprendería que tuviesen que luchar al final por no ganar LOVE... hey, era una buena teoría.

Onionsan seguía igual, las cartas del vendedor de heladitos, incluso las primeras palabras de la conversación sobre salir del subsuelo estaban allí, prácticamente este Waterfall era idéntico exceptuando por el basurero... incluso la zona con la estatua antigua.

La castaña se mantuvo parada frente al ser de piedra, aquí estaba... intacta, exactamente igual, con las gotas de lluvia cayéndole para mantener dañada la caja musical, que resumía toda su infancia al lado de Asriel... sin darse cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por los ojos, manchando su rostro conforme descendían.

Asriel... cómo lo extrañaba, no solo a él, sino a todo el mundo... Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans... Frisk... el collar de corazón que colgaba de su cuello no era el de su hermanito, aquél artefacto había caído en manos del príncipe hace mucho tiempo ya, puesto que el collar de Asriel fue destruido cuando los llevó a la villa cumpliendo su anhelo, y ella le cedió el suyo.

Allí fue cuando Frisk aprovechó de construir uno exactamente igual como regalo para ella tras salvarla del abismo... su mundo la estaba esperando, el traer un paraguas para oír esa melodía revitalizaba su espíritu por completo, la llenaba de fuerzas, inspiración y determinación para superar toda esta aventura.

Chara: Sé que no me están escuchando... pero vuelvo a prometerles que volveré a casa -murmuró mirando al ser de piedra, sus globos oculares estaban cargados con determinación y deseos renovados de continuar avanzando, su futuro estaba en juego, no iba a rendirse jamás.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, la fémina de rosadas mejillas avanzó a paso lento a la zona lluviosa, probablemente sería un trayecto callado o eso esperaba por lo menos, porque no quería oír absolutamente nada de lo que Monster Kid tuviese para contar sobre la capitana de la guardia real en este mundo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Fragmento 3: [Gato y Ratón]-**

 **TASH TASH TASH TASH~**

Los charcos resonaban conforme avanzaba, el agua caía tanto en cataratas como lluvia, esto le traía recuerdos nuevamente... Frisk realmente se la pasó jugando aquí bastante tiempo con MK durante su primer ruta, fue algo lindo el verle tan pequeño e inexperto durante esos días.

Monster Kid: Ha, veo que tienes un paraguas -hablando del diablo... - eso es genial, ahora podré refugiarme de esta maldita tormenta, ¿no te importa verdad? -cómo hubiese deseado darle una paliza, pero su época de bruta estaba en el pasado, ahora era una pacifista, debía ser una pacifista.

 **TASH TASH TASH~**

Chara: antes de que empieces con tu plática sobre lo genial y valerosa que es la capitana de la guardia real, déjame decirte que me importa un rábano -ni bien dar tres pasos supo que empezaría con sus habladurías, se aseguró de callarle la boca inmediatamente, enrojeciéndolo de la ira.

Monster Kid: Muy bien, pero tú te lo pierdes, hay historias increíbles sobre ella sobre cómo asesinó al maestro de la escuela una vez -contestó frunciendo el ceño, continuando su seguimiento, hum... que buen ejemplo era en este mundo su querida pelirroja, ¿estaría también enamorada de Alphys?, misterios pronto a resolverse.

Como imaginaba, el trayecto en esta ocasión fue silencioso, nada más se oían sus pasos acompañados del clima artificial en el área... era realmente relajante, traía memorias alegres, como una vez donde Frisk se quedó dormido acurrucado por las flores echo, con la castaña velando por su bienestar.

El castillo a la lejanía antes de la zona donde necesitaba usar sus hombros para seguir estaba no en un tono azul... uno grisáceo, color extremadamente lúgubre para gusto de la humana, pero era típico de este mundo... aún así, daba un aspecto intimidante.

Monster Kid: parece que es el fin del camino -apuntó analizando sus opciones para superar esa altura, eran extremadamente pocas, pero una de ellas era permitirle montarse en sus hombros, cosa que obviamente no iba a dejar.

Chara: quizás para ti, pero no para mí -contestó guardando el paraguas con los otros, antes de que preguntara a qué se refería, entre las manos de la joven aparecieron dos cuchillos carmesíes, los cuales clavó en la pared y astutamente comenzó a escalar empleándolos como soporte.

 **CLANK~ CLANK~ CLANK~**

Sorprendido, él la vio llegar hasta la cima sin siquiera pedirle ayuda, Chara desde arriba se despidió de él, en clara señal de superioridad, Monster Kid se fue gruñendo al haber perdido su oportunidad por joderla dejándola perdida en alguna zona de la caverna, la de suéter verde tocó el punto de guardado unos metros lejos suyo, nuevamente se toparía con la capitana.

 **[Archivo guardado]**

La persecución empezó de nuevo, esta vez Undyne estaba debajo de ella, generando lanzas en el suelo que destruían por donde aparecían, sus ojos vislumbraron a varios metros delante una salida hacia, ahora solo tenía que seguir corriendo aún si sus piernas estaban cansadas.

 **WARP WARP WARP**

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Chara: ¡AAAGHT! -su pecho empezó a moverse de adelante a atrás, hiperventilándose, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle las venas mientras brincaba, evadiendo cuantos ataques podía, la cocinera nunca había sido buena para pensar pues si hubiera en un principio destruido toda el área de madera, Frisk hubiese muerto sin escape.

Ella no era la excepción ahora.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Sus piernas se flectaron, impulsándola varios metros mientras armas carmesíes salían del suelo, casi rosándole la piel de sus piernas por milímetros fallidos, debajo de ella su invocadora gruñía de ira con su clásico "NGHAA" al estar fallando sus tiros.

Empezó a jadear, la distancia era realmente larga, jamás en ninguna de las rutas se tomaron la molestia de recorrer o analizar toda el área del sitio, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo enorme que era, la cantidad de lanzas empezó a multiplicarse así como su alcance.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Undyne: ¡QUÉDATE QUITA MALDITA SEA! -rugió por lo bajo, rodeándola por completo de lanzas para empalarla, imposibilitándole el escape, al verse acorralada a punto de ser asesinada no tuvo otro remedio que emplear EN con tal de salvarse, generó un cuchillo mágico en su mano derecha y luego disparó una oleada a la pelirroja- ¡¿c-cómo?!

 **BAAAMP**

Quien recibió el impacto de lleno, era obvio que no estaría muerta por ello, su armadura le proporcionaba muchísima defensa por lo que estaría bien, además bajó la intensidad del poder para desconcentrarla solamente, con esos valiosos segundos extra la joven reanudó su escape por última vez.

Sudorosa, exhausta y asustada aterrizó en tierra firme, dejando atrás la demolida zona de madera junto a su persecutora, Chara observó la pequeña zona en donde había acabado... la reconocía perfectamente, era la división de área que originalmente unía el basurero con la casa de Nappstablook, la tienda de Gerson y la zona de River Person.

Aunque aquí solo estaban por lo que decía el letrero, la zona de carreras de caracoles, el lugar por donde entró, la zona para viajes y por supuesto, el camino hacia la tienda de Gerson y la zona oscura con los hongos.

Cuando entró era de esperarse encontrarse con la tortuga milenaria, su apariencia era exactamente la misma que en su mundo, pero con una tonalidad más oscura, al verla esperó que actuase con resentimiento o desgano pero ese no fue el caso, curiosamente sonrió de manera amable y auténtica.

Gerson: ah... una clienta, y veo que no es cualquier persona -murmuró acomodándose en su silla, la de orbes rojizos se tensó... otro más que la reconocía- Chara Dreemurr por lo que veo... y no hace falta que lo menciones pequeña criatura; tú no eres la princesa de este mundo, ¿no es cierto? -como decía el dicho, "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo", Gerson realmente era inteligente.

Chara: correcto... no soy la persona que caminó por estas tierras hacía unos milenios atrás -contestó correspondiendo su actitud amable y pacífica, aunque era de esperarse pues tenía un par de años extras comparado a cuando murió esa trágica tarde cuando su plan se fue al diablo- pertenezco a otro mundo, señor Gerson... vine a esta dimensión buscando a mi novio.

Aquella respuesta provocó una risa por parte del monstruo anciano, la de rayas amarillas se sonrojó por su reacción y además se sintió algo avergonzada por haber dicho "mi novio" de manera tan abierta, cielos... Frisk en verdad había robado su corazón sin piedad.

Gerson: dicen que el amor mueve montañas, o en tu caso realidades -guiñó el ojo de manera burlona, la chiquilla rió también recordando la actitud juguetona pero tranquila de su versión del viejo, pero había algo que no dejaba su cerebro tranquilo, ¿por qué esta versión de Gerson era así?

Chara: tengo una duda Gerson... por lo que he visto en mi viaje, en este mundo los monstruos son malvados y papá gobierna con puño de hierro... ¿por qué tú no eres así?, no me malinterpretes; me alegra en demasía ver a alguien amable desde el primer momento pero es extraño -ante su observación, el ser de escleróticas amarillas pareció desviar la vista hacia las profundidades de las cavernas acuáticas, ganando una mirada pensativa.

Gerson: afff... la edad enseña muchas cosas chiquilla, desconozco por qué motivo exactamente encerraron a los monstruos de donde vienes, pero aquí fue por nuestra extrema maldad... los humanos nos tenían miedo, por lo que impulsados por su pánico hacia nosotros, sumado a la absorción de almas... nos metieron aquí abajo, donde las cosas solo empeoraron... hubo un tiempo donde la gente buena fallecía todos los días Chara -tras decir aquello, pareció deprimirse pues bajó la cabeza con evidente pena, mucha gente murió por la visión tan negativa que poseía su rey y seguirían muriendo si nadie hacía algo- los pocos buenos que quedamos nos ocultamos con máscaras, lo cual es triste... pero así son las cosas.

Aquella revelación enfureció a la adolescente, realmente cuando encontrase a Asgore le daría una paliza tan grande que terminaría acordándose de ella hasta sus últimos días, no importaba que tan cabeza dura fuese su padre, lo entendería de una u otra forma.

Chara: no te preocupes Gerson -tranquilizó dejando caer su palma derecha sobre una de las patas de la tortuga, que pareció sorprenderse al ver tal determinación- yo haré que las cosas cambien para mejor, lo prometo -dicho y hecho, se despidió con un movimiento de manos, comenzando a irse.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gerson sonrió con algo más que felicidad... esperanza, el verla alejarse de manera tan llena de fé e inspiración significaba que había una pequeña oportunidad para su mundo, para su gente, un nuevo camino estaba siendo descubierto por todo el mundo gracias a ella.

El futuro de los monstruos.

Posteriormente siguieron las zonas de los hongos iluminadores, y los candelabros... Chara conocía el camino de memoria, pero lo que seguía después siempre le traía sustos, no por nada en un principio tanto ella como Frisk llegaron a saltar al ver a Undyne detrás de ellos aquella vez.

Sin importar eso, lista para el desafío, se acercó a la flor azulada.

 _ **"detrás de ti"**_

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Y entonces, estuvieron ambas frente a frente.

Undyne: ... siete. siete almas humanas -empezó inmisericorde la capitana, desde su casco su ojo parecía brillar, emanaba una aura asesina que a alguien normal helaría la sangre, pero no a ella- con el poder de siete almas humanas, nuestro rey... el rey Asgore Dreemurr se volverá un dios, con ese poder, Asgore finalmente destruirá la barrera junto a toda la humanidad -contestó preparando una lanza, lista para hacerla pedazos, la castaña sonrió mostrándole una actitud relajada, que obviamente la hizo enojar- ¡¿entendiste, humana?!, esta es tu oportunidad de morir rápido: entrégame tu alma o te la arrancaré sin matarte -dicho y hecho, se lanzó hacia ella con intenciones de partirla en pedazos.

Pero Monster Kid intervino, como era de esperarse.

Monster Kid: ¡esto va a ser grandioso! -exclamó emergiendo desde los arbustos, dirigiendo su mirada a la ojirroja- ¡mira, conseguí llegar por mi propia cuenta! A-AGHT -Undyne no tardó en cogerle del cuello con evidente frustración, sorprendiéndole- h-hey, ¡p-puedo explicarlo! -tartamudeó asustado, observando la mirada mortífera que le daba su ídolo.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Al final, terminó llevándoselo con él intentando dar explicaciones, aunque en lugar de llevarlo a rastras se lo llevó arrastrando por la cola, con la cara directo al suelo, la de mejillas rosadas suspiró mientras reanudaba su caminata, probablemente ahora mismo estaría rompiéndole todos los huesos del cuerpo o algo así.

Aunque sabía que su destino era encontrarse por última vez, pues escuchó sus pasos moverse por el puente de madera por el cual debía caer segundos más tarde.

Monster Kid: ¡HEY! -no tardó en llamarla estando pocos metros del final, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarle sobre su verdadera identidad, llegó finalmente a ella, ahora tenía ambos ojos morados- no debería estar aquí, pero... quiero confirmar algo, ¿eres humana no es así? -un asentimiento de cabeza, sumado a la mirada amenazante que propinaba, una mueca de vergüenza mezclada con ira y miedo apareció en el rostro del ser sin brazos- así que eso nos convierte en enemigos... ¡ha!, ¡eso significa que si te odio entonces seré igual de fuerte que Undyne! -exclamó haciendo una mueca ahora de valentía evidentemente fingida, observándola fijamente- hmmm... diablos... es difícil... yo... ¡odio tus agallas! -vaya, casi fue lo mismo según su memoria, pero de igual forma se avergonzó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Undyne vino por el otro lado, justo para cuando se resbaló, inmediatamente la joven corrió a su ayuda y como era de esperarse, él la defendió de la pelirroja... que se mantuvo quieta en lugar de retroceder, para posteriormente desaparecer por donde vino casi diez minutos después.

La zona de Undyne estaba justo en frente suyo.

Aquella mujer tan valiente, determinada, heroica e increíble estaba donde era de esperarse; sobre la cueva que la llevaría a la entrada de Hotland, observándola con evidente desprecio... era momento de su batalla final, así como de un discurso extremadamente aburrido y sanguinario.

Undyne: Vaya... Finalmente llegaste... Para ser una simple cucaracha patética, lo estás haciendo muy bien... Hahahaha, realmente me sorprendes mocosa estúpida -anunció tomando el casco de su armadura, haciéndolo pedazos con una sola mano para demostrar su descomunal fuerza, era exactamente igual solo que tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en la cara- eres la última alma que necesitamos para salir de aquí... NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH -finalmente abandonó aquella actitud cool tan característica de ella, rugiendo con un rostro cargado con malicia- ¡ TU PACIFISMO ME DA NÁUSEAS! ¡TÚ Y TUS ESTÚPIDAS INTENCIONES ESTÁN INTERFIRIENDO CON NUESTROS PLANES! -gritó para luego suspirar- Los libros que Alphys solía mostrarme me hicieron pensar que ustedes eran fuertes... Pensar que una basura como tú entendería mis acciones... ¡Pero no! ¡Eres sencillamente patética! -exclamó pegando un potente pisotón a donde estaba parada, destrozando gran parte de la roca- ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA DEBILUCHA, IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE TU MALDITA RAZA! Ahora ese mocoso será un escuincle cobarde el poco tiempo que le quede en este mundo... ¡FUHUHUHUHU! ¡CONTRA ALGUIEN TAN DÉBIL COMO TÚ, NO HAY FORMA ALGUNA DE QUE PIERDA! -dicho y hecho, invocó una de sus lanzas color rojo, apuntándola directo a ella- ¡PREPÁRATE PARA UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA! Luego de matarte... _**¡YO MISMA COLGARÉ TU CADÁVER EN LA CIUDAD DE NUEVO HOGAR!**_

Dejó caer su mano en el punto de guardado, salvando su progreso, para posteriormente volver a generar un par de cuchillos entre sus manos, Undyne sonrió ante ello significando que esta sería una batalla de magia, la dueña de determinación daría todo de si misma para derrotarla.

Chara: ¡VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES, PESCADO PARLANTE! -refutó lanzándose hacia ella, para que todo empezara con un sonoro "CLANK", ambas armas chocaron bruscamente emitiendo destellos carmesíes, siempre ambicionó luchar contra Undyne en una ruta pacifista.

Y esta, sería una batalla que nunca olvidaría.

 **Fin capítulo 20.**


	22. Capítulo 21: ¡Seamos amigas Undyne!

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Temporada 2.**

 **Capítulo 21: ¡Seamos amigas Undyne!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Batalla y ayuda]-**

 **CLANK**

En el momento en que sus armas chocaron, la lanza de Undyne brilló en un verde brillante, el alma de Dreemurr se tiñó con verde amabilidad: el modo defensa había sido activado, impidiéndole moverse, aprovechando esto la pelirroja impactó de lleno un puñetazo en su estómago.

Chara: AGGCK -saliva salió desde su interior producto del dolor, ¿acaso la había golpeado mientras era incapaz de huir? era ingenioso, la Undyne original jamás lo había intentado, pero era casi una victoria asegurada ya que impedía el poder esquivar aquellos ataques, pero no de bloquearlos.

 **PAM**

 **CLANK**

Aprovechando el estado verduzco en su rasgo, alzó su cuchillo mágico transformado en espada, permitiéndole mantenerse en su posición, defendiéndose del ataque de la capitana, quien sonrió ferozmente con evidente emoción por aquel bloqueo, alzando el brazo con el que sostenía su lanza.

 **FUING FUING FUING**

Múltiples copias del susodicho aparecieron detrás de ella, siendo disparadas con rapidez a la joven, que valiéndose nada más de sus habilidades para desviar y magia, comenzó a mover sus manos de izquierda a derecha conforme las armas carmesíes se acercaban para empalarla.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Fue rodeada por un grupo de estas, pero antes de que la alcanzaran, alzó su mano derecha materializando una barrera, con la que se toparon las puntas afiladas, clavándose en su superficie, Undyne no podía mantener el modo amabilidad por mucho tiempo, por lo que debía esforzarse en sus ataques, esa era una regla en todas las líneas de tiempo y este mundo también.

 **FUING FUING FUING FUING**

Los ataques de la pelirroja comenzaban a ser rápidos, los proyectiles se multiplicaban también, pero Chara era determinada, eso se lo iba a demostrar, si Undyne tacaba con todo lo que tenía, ¡ella defendería con todo lo que tenía igualmente!, aquella estaba hecha de LOVE, pero Chara era motivada por love, por lo que nada tenía que temerle a aquella.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Undyne: ¡NGAAAAGH! -un rugido salió desde la garganta de ella, combinando aquellas arrojadizas con ataques físicos: utilizando tanto la lanza que poseía como su mano libre, empezó a pegar estocadas y zarpazos intentando destruir su defensa, con el pensamiento de destruir aquella arma.

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH**

 **FUING FUING FUING**

Sudor empezaba a emanar por la cara de Chara, quien con las manos alzadas bloqueaba tanto sus armas como manos, un zarpazo hacia arriba desde la derecha, junto a una estocada a su estómago: como respuesta, utilizó el mango para detener la mano, y la hoja para contener su punta.

 **BING**

El modo bloqueo perdió efecto, por consiguiente era libre: ante tal ayuda, la de suéter verde impactó un rodillazo en del monstruo jefe, haciendo que perdiese aliento por unos segundos, segundos en los que Chara no dudó en aprovechar para correr: aún si había dicho que esta sería una batalla para recordar, los recuerdos de "Undyne The Undying" habían provocado que se tragase aquellas palabras.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

En lugar de correr como Frisk había hecho, ella estaba dando zancadas, por lo cual multiplicaba su técnica de huida el doble, Undyne no tardó en seguirla corriendo tan rápido como podía, pero Chara ya no era una niña, no se cansaba tan rápido, la entrada a Hotland estaba cerca.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP**

 _"NGAAAAAAGH"_

Llena de frustración, la pez empezó a arrojarle lanzas a Dreemurr, quien ahora debía mirar atrás para cuidar su espalda: todo su esfuerzo se iría al carajo en el momento que una de ellas entrase en su espalda, pues Undyne la alcanzaría y obviamente la mataría.

 **FUING FUING FUING**

Casi por instinto más que otra cosa, la de mejillas rosadas pegó un salto, esquivando una lanza que se clavó justo detrás de ella, bajó la cabeza evitando otra y finalmente, para rematar la hazaña, pegó un barrido evitando la tercera, poniéndose en pie rápidamente: había perdido varios metros de ventaja, aquellos valiosos segundos en los que rodaba por el suelo y reanudaba la carrera fueron aprovechados por ella.

 **TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP**

Ahora recordaba lo que Frisk había sentido en su primera ruta: el miedo, el temor... el pavor de que alguien te estuviese persiguiendo, ¡era horrible!, casi podía sentir la respiración y los bramidos por parte de la fémina hacia ella pegándole en la nuca, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a Hotland por lo que-

 **Riiing~ Riiiing~**

Su teléfono vibró y sonó; la llamada de Papyrus no tardó en llegar pero de igual forma, contrario a Frisk: contestó mientras se concentraba en la escapada.

Papyrus: ¡Chara, estuve pensándolo mejor y creo que tú y yo deberíamos salir con Undyne! -propuso el esqueleto desde su casa, con una sonrisa, ignorante de que en efecto: su superior estaba jugando tiro al blanco con su nueva pupila- ¡Aún si no es tan grandiosa como yo: el malévolo Papyrus, puede tener algunas cosas sobre batalla que enseñarte! -oh, claro que le estaba enseñando muchas cosas, pero sobre todo: ¡correr y no mirar atrás!- ¡nos vemos en su casa, ÑYEH KEH KEH KEEEEH~!

 **Bip~**

Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta la zona del mundo ardiente, notando que los colores predominantes eran más rojos que naranjos, Sans como era de esperarse estaba dormido en su puesto de vigilancia, Chara consiguió llegar al puente justo a tiempo, para que con pasos pesados ella la siguiera.

 **TAMP... TAMP... TAMP...**

Undyne: demasiado... caliente -sudor recorría su piel, los pasos anteriormente decisivos ahora eran lentos, las piernas le temblaban y la mirada sanguinaria en su rostro poco a poco era reemplazada por una de frustración nuevamente- no puedo... ¡rendirme! -a unos metros de ella, Chara abrió los ojos con espanto: estaba demasiado cansada para brincar, los brazos de la capitana se extendieron hacia ella con intenciones de alcanzarla... hasta que no pudo más, y cayó de cara a la madera.

 **BAM**

Chara dejó salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, realmente estuvo cerca de morir a manos de ella... pero era momento de terminar esta farsa: parándose, caminó hasta la maquina de agua, bajó la manilla permitiéndole vaciar su contenido en el vaso, y dejó caer este sobre el rostro de la pelirroja.

Sus párpados volvieron a separarse, permitiéndole ver el gesto tan amable y dulce de su enemiga... sorprendiéndose ante esto, un pequeño sonrojo azulado tomó control de su rostro, avergonzada y humillada... decidió irse dándole la espalda, caminando sin voltear a verla.

La primer caída sonrió, para luego emprender una caminata de regreso a Waterfall: era momento de hacer que abriese su corazón a ella, que fuesen amigas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: ¡¿Aprendiz de qué?!]-**

La casa de Undyne en este mundo era bastante intimidante, en lugar de ser el anfibio con los lados celeste y negro, era como esperarías: gris con negro, el muñeco de entrenamiento seguía a un lado en frente del hogar, pero estaba lleno de heridas y temblaba visiblemente asustado.

Como era de esperarse, él la estaba esperando, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

Papyrus: es un gusto verte de nuevo, Chara -no mentía, la había extrañado mucho en este par de horas, además, el simple hecho de tener "una aprendiz" era algo emocionante a ojos del general, pues era una re-afirmación a su gran poderío y estatus social en todo el Underground- ¿lista para que le demuestres a Undyne tu poder? -tras decir aquello, alzó su mano izquierda hecha puño, indicando la gran determinación que tenía.

Chara: ¡Claro que si! -ella también estaba determinada, no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía por ver qué clase de cocina tendría para ella la versión "maligna" de la monstruo jefe, ¿terminaría ardiendo todo en llamas como en su mundo?, ¡era tan emocionante!

Aquella respuesta, acompañada por un tono de voz tan cargado con decisión y voluntad no tardaron en sacarle una sonrisa al de negruzca armadura, aquella niñata realmente era algo especial, se alegraba de tenerla como su admiradora y pupila, Undyne realmente se sorprendería al ver que en lugar de asesinarla, decidió tenerla bajo su tutela.

Papyrus: muy bien, quédate detrás de mi -ahora le dio la espalda, encarando los dientes que fungían como puerta del sitio, generando un hueso en su mano izquierda, aunque antes de tocar con la derecha volteó un poco el cráneo: era momento de la advertencia- muéstrale tu fuerza, ella respeta eso, mira y aprende Chara.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Tres golpazos para abrirla, los dientes se separaron, dejando la puerta abierta: desde el oscuro interior podía verse un destello amarillo, y en una fracción de segundo una lanza rojiza se dirigió al pecho del esqueleto, quien alzó la mano donde tenía el hueso recientemente creado.

 **CLASH**

Las armas de ambos capitanes chocaron, emitiendo un sonido potentísimo: el hueso de Papyrus se agrietó, pero de igual forma la punta de la lanza de Undyne sufrió algunas grietas, aquellas reacciones sorprendieron a la joven, eso indicaba que ambos monstruos poseían muchísima fuerza, le quedaba mucho por aprender y recorrer en su camino como maga.

Undyne: veo que sigues siendo igual de fuerte, Papyrus -retó, sonriendo con aquellos afilados colmillos amarillentos, tenía una mirada mezclada con hostilidad, odio y... rivalidad, pero aún con todo eso Chara era capaz de ver que había algo de amistad y cariño muy ocultos y enterrados en el fondo de su corazón- mi embestida no pudo moverte ni un milímetro, ¿listo para nuestra batalla diaria? -al parecer, en este mundo no eran lecciones de cocina lo que hacían estos dos dentro de aquellos cuatro muros, sino batallas campales uno al lado del otro.

Pero él tenía otros planes en esta ocasión, planes que incluían a Chara aquí presente e impaciente cabe destacar.

Papyrus: Lo siento Undyne, pero en esta ocasión tengo otro asunto pendiente contigo -deshaciendo su hueso, al mismo tiempo que ella desaparecía la lanza, se hizo a un lado para dejarla al descubierto ante los ojos de la capitana, quien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, para luego ganar un rostro de estupefacción total mezclado con vergüenza.

Aún si por fuera traía una sonrisa alegre, no era nada más que una máscara para ocultar el hecho de que se estaba muriendo de la risa, recordaba que cuando era una fantasma en la cabeza de Frisk pudo reírse tanto como quisiera por las expresiones hechas por la de piel azul, pero aquí no podía... gracias a Dios era capaz de manejar su rostro a la perfección.

Undyne: ¿Por qué... no entran? -propuso, con un sonrojo azul oscuro en su rostro, esto realmente iba a ser vergonzoso no solo para ella, sino para Papyrus y Chara también, o al menos esos eran sus pensamientos respecto al tema pues su rival desconocía lo sucedido entre ellas, mientras que a la castaña le importaba un demonio su situación emocional, solo quería agregarla a su lista de amigos y de paso, averiguar más sobre la versión alterna de su padre.

 **Tap... tap... tap...**

Con un andar lento pero firme, "el protector de Snowdin" entró al hogar de colores oscuros, siendo segundos después seguido por la de suéter verde a rayas amarillas, el interior de la casa de Undyne era exactamente igual a como recordaba, pero poseía un piso con baldozas azules y celestes, la espada tenía algo de sangre... la madera y silla eran oscuras, ¿quizás caoba? y las mantas debajo de esta como de la ventana eran negras.

Papyrus: Como puedes ver... Undyne, la humana se volvió mi pupila -tras anunciar aquello, sacó el pecho hacia afuera llenándose de orgullo, dejando caer su mano sobre su cabellera, revolviéndola como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, aquello impactó de sobremanera a Undyne quien llegó a entender la razón de porque no la asesinó en el pueblo nevado- y he venido para solicitar que te enfrentes a ella.

Undyne: me rehuso -contestó de inmediato, no queriendo tener nada que ver con la humana que la había derrotado sin siquiera lastimarla, solo defendiéndose, escapando y haciendo que se quemara en su propio sudor, para posteriormente humillarla sin precedentes- no quiero tener nada que ver con esa mocosa.

Aquella negativa tan repentina sorprendió al esqueleto, quien abrió las cuencas lleno de confusión, para luego sonreír de manera triunfante, observando a la ojirroja que le acompañaba.

Papyrus: veo que has rechazado el desafío, por lo que queda demostrado que soy mucho mejor entrenado gente que tú -lleno de ego, el esqueleto le dio la espalda a la pelirroja, de igual forma su aprendiz, quien ya había captado el como sucedería esto- vámonos Chara, parece que eres demasiado fuerte para Undyne.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, había escuchado todas esas frases tan pedantes callada, pero el solo hecho de decir que la tonta ridícula y estúpida humana era más fuerte que ella por haber sido entrenada por él, la enfureció.

Undyne: ¡UN MOMENTO PAPYRUS! -con aquel grito, detuvo el andar del dúo, quienes sonrieron al ver la reacción tan explosiva que soltó- ¡UNA MALDITA HUMANA NO ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO!, SI CREES QUE SOLO POR SER TU PUPILA TE HACE SUPERIOR A MI, ESTAS MUY, MUY, PERO MUY EQUIVOCADO MALDITO SEAS! NGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -incapaz de contener su ira, pegó un potente pisotón al suelo, agrietando la desafortunada cerámica víctima del desquite.

Papyrus: Oh, ¿en serio? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa aún más grande pues ya sabía que Chara era fuerte, por lo que no le extrañaría que Chara regresase a contarle sobre su victoria una vez terminada la pelea- pues ya que has aceptado, no me queda más por hacer aquí. Te he enseñado bien así que confío en que barreras el piso con esa estúpida -despidiéndose de la adolescente a su cuidado, volvió a dejar caer su mano sobre su cabello, al parecer esta versión de Papyrus tenía una vena paternal... o calcio mejor dicho, el Sans de su mundo estaría orgulloso si le contase eso.

El esqueleto no tardó en abandonar la casa, dejando a ambas féminas totalmente solas, acompañadas de un silencio abrumador, era momento de la verdad, la de orbes carmesíes ya tenía una idea de como derrotar a Undyne, como añadirla a su grupo de amigos, podía sentirlo: tenía un buen corazón debajo de aquella guerrera cruel y sanguinaria.

Undyne: ¡Muy bien humana, prepárate para reanudar nuestro combate! -una lanza roja apareció en sus manos, colocándose en la posición de batalla que usó la vez que Frisk propinó un golpe falso, sin embargo la de suéter verde alzó sus manos indicando que se detuviese, esto iría de otra manera.

Chara: creo que has cometido un error Undyne, Papyrus nunca hablo de pelear... dijo que yo era superior a ti, pero nunca dijo que era una buena combatiente... verás -tenía sus ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, explicándoselo con una pose digna de alguien hecho para discursos- ¡Papyrus... es mi maestro en cocinar! -finalmente separó los párpados, observándola con determinación y el ceño fruncido, ante aquella declaración la mandíbula de Undyne casi se cayó al suelo, era... inaudito.

Undyne: ¡¿MAESTRO DE COCINA?! -aquello terminó por sorprenderla, bien sabido era que los spaghettis de Papyrus tenían un sabor increíble, no por nada ese malnacido era tan poderoso en las batallas: era capaz de sanarse usando sus propias comidas, lo que le hacía un rival de temer, en más de una ocasión utilizó estas para recuperar su HP cuando se enfrentaban los dos, pero el saber que consiguió una aprendiz era... increíble- ¡¿ASÍ QUE ESE IDIOTA CREE QUE COCINAS MEJOR QUE YO?! FUHUHUHU, ya lo veremos -terminó su reto con un tono malicioso, parecía que sus ojos emitían destellos dándole un aspecto atemorizante, era momento del combate definitivo que decidiría todo.

(Ambientar con: "Shovel Knight OST - Fighting with all Our Might")

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Rápidamente ambas corrieron hacia la cocina, Undyne abrió los gabinetes superiores, sacando de estos dos ollas, cucharones, dos paquetes de fideos, sal y salsa, era momento de la verdad.

La humana cogió rápidamente la suya, abriendo la llave del agua, de la misma manera lo hizo Undyne, pero desgraciadamente aplicó tanta fuerza que rompió la llave, provocando que esta comenzase a salir sin control, cayendo por el mueble y mojando el piso, sin embargo no se preocupó por esto y tampoco la ojirroja.

 **WASHHHHHHHH**

Con el agua descontrolada como música, las dos chicas tomaron la sal, Dreemurr se aseguró de tomar solo una pizca, mientras que la capitana cogió literalmente todo el paquete que tenía, pegando un poderoso "NGHAAAA" lo partió en pedazos, salpicándose tanto a ella como a su rival, sin embargo gran parte de esta cayó en su olla.

Chara: ¡Pffft! -sintiendo que parte de su boca estaba salada, escupió gran parte de la misma, necesitaba ser rápida y precisa, hasta ahora llevaba la delantera y además, debido a su ira natural la pelirroja estaba llevando todo al extremo como naturalmente hacía, materializando un cuchillo mágico cortó con mucha eficacia el paquete de plástico, liberando las líneas amarillentas que no tardaron en ser sumergidas en su mezcla.

En cuanto a Undyne, esta materializó su lanza, impactándola contra la mesa y su paquete de fideos, haciendo que este por la presión reventara en pedazos, además de provocar una grieta en esta, tomó todos los trozos que pudo y los metió en su olla, una vez ambas estuvieron listas fue momento de la prueba final: utilizar la cocina.

Depositando suavemente su olla, Chara hizo algo de pirotecnia: Toriel y Asgore le demandaron que aprendiese magia de fuego en su día cuando no sabía crear cuchillos, por lo que usar fósforos no fue necesario, permitiéndole ahorrar valiosos segundos, subió la temperatura lo necesario, y no muchos segundos después...

 **Wushhhh~ Wuuuushhhhh~**

Los fideos empezaron a ser hervidos por el agua, a un lado de ella Undyne pareció repetir lo mismo que hizo su otra versión; dejó caer fuertemente su olla sobre su estufa, para posteriormente empezar a girar la manilla, el fuego empezaba a salir de a pocos, para luego ser casi una llamarada.

Chara: ¡UNDYNE, DETENTE, VAS A QUEMARLO TODO! -advirtió alejando su olla de la estufa para evitar que su comida ardiese en llamas, sujetándola por la manija con una mano y con la otra mantenía una pequeña llama para cocinarla, ante su respuesta hubo solo otro "NGAAAAH", no iba a hacerle caso en absoluto.

Undyne: ¡EL FUEGO SIMBOLIZA MI ARDIENDE PASIÓN, HUMANA ESTÚPIDA!, ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESE IDIOTA DE PAPYRUS SEA MEJOR QUE YO EN NADA! -contestó girando aún más la manilla, con una sonrisa, sin embargo pronto esta murió, al darse cuenta de que estaba saliéndose de control- ¡OH MALDITA SEA!

 **FUOOOOOSHHHHHHH FUOOOOOSHHHHH**

Y tal como era de esperarse, nuevamente la casa fue devorada por el fuego, transformándose en un mini-infierno, la olla de Undyne había sido completamente ennegrecida, toda su obra culinaria había terminado hecha cenizas o incluso menos que eso, era literalmente hollín.

Undyne: ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOON! -llena de furia, estrelló su puño contra la estufa, destruyéndola y de paso apagando el fuego que la rodeaba, aún con una quemadura en el dorso de su mano se dio la vuelta, mirando a su contrincante con evidente ira, esperando su resultado- ¡¿Qué cocinaste tú?!

La princesa de los monstruos sonrió triunfante, importándole un carajo que todo alrededor suyo estuviese ardiendo en llamas, alzó su creación: mostrando ante ella un montón de fideos rojizos por la salsa, perfectamente cocinados y que además, emitían un olor exquisito.

Estupefacta, llevó su mano al resultado final: retirando un gran puñado del interior, no tardó en llevárselos a la boca para masticarlos... una, dos, tres, cuatro... y luego tragó, guardando silencio durante varios minutos, para luego transformar su mano cubierta de salsa en un puño.

Undyne: es... es... ¡DELICIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó con evidente derrota, esta puberta cocinaba igual de bien que Papyrus para desgracia suya, había sido derrotada, humillada y de paso, su casa había ardido en llamas totalmente, su honor fue pisoteado tantas veces de maneras tan distintas que nunca habría forma alguna de restaurarlo- salgamos de aquí... tenemos que hablar.

Y con esas palabras, las dos finalmente abandonaron el ardiente sitio; el hogar de Undyne no tenía una cara triste con lágrimas como en su mundo, sino que estaba sonriendo dándole un aspecto aterrador sumado al fuego que salía de su boca, parecía un demonio o algo así.

Pero dejando eso de lado, las dos chicas estuvieron frente a frente una vez más, la malvada capitana se cruzó de brazos, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para describir sus sentimientos, esto iba a ser difícil pues sería un acto de debilidad a ojos de sus subordinados y más importante aún, de su rey.

Undyne: Yo... he sido derrotada por ti, humana -contestó bajando la cabeza, con evidente furia y molestia en su voz, apretando los puños por millonésima vez- debo aceptarlo, Papyrus es mejor maestro que yo en este ámbito, tú realmente cocinas igual de bien que él... me trae recuerdos, ¿sabes? -por primera vez, los orbes negruzcos de la anfibia estaban cargados de... simpatía, simpatía que estaba dirigida a ella- cuando era una niña, solía ser... "amable", pero tuve que cambiar por mi bien, por el bien de todos... porque en este mundo no puedes sobrevivir siendo bueno y amable, siendo débil... esas eran las reglas de Asgore, y todo aquel que no las siguera era asesinado, pero tú... siempre te estuve viendo, y siempre fuiste buena no solo conmigo sino con todo el mundo -sonrió, sentía algo de respeto por ella, la de piel blanca podía sentirlo: un nuevo lazo había nacido entre las dos- puedo ver claramente que... hay otras formas para ganar, tal vez no seas una buena peleadora, pero eres una buena persona y una buena cocinera... estoy segura que tú podrás hacer que Asgore cambie su forma de ser -su rey le vino a la mente: un tirano cruel, malvado, sanguinario y despiadado, aquel que había impuesto "asesinar o ser asesinado" a todo el subsuelo, pero estaba mal... y ella se lo demostró- Es por eso que ahora YO entrenaré con Papyrus, ¡para derrotarte! -determinada, juntó su frente con la de ella, parecía como si rayos estuvieran chocando en medio de ambos rostros, las dos ahora se habían convertido no solo en amigas, pero también rivales- ¡ya lo veras niña, tendré tantos amigos y seré tan buena cocinera, que la próxima vez te destruiré! FUHUHUHU -y riendo, comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, mientras la veía alejarse, pero antes de irse, giró la cabeza para verla una última vez- si necesitas hablar, estaré en Snowdin con él, dale un llamado y hablamos los tres... ¡ah!, ¡Y SI LE HACES DAÑO A ALPHYS TE JURO QUE TE MATO! -dicho y hecho, la capitana desapareció entre los rincones grisáceos de Waterfall, dejando sola a la adoptada.

Chara sonrió alegremente, realmente hacer una "ruta pacifista" llenaba su corazón, esta no era la historia de Frisk como hacía antaño, era su historia, la historia de ella a través de un mundo malvado trayendo paz y amor, buscando al chico que amaba con todo su corazón, por cada amigo que hacía sentía que estaba más cerca del final, porque en realidad lo estaba... Ahora solo quedaban Hotland y Nuevo Hogar.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, Chara se llenó de determinación, yendo hacia la zona repleta de lava, era momento de salvar el corazón de Alphys y Mettaton.

 **Fin.**


	23. Capitulo 22: Un show electrizante

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Temporada 2.**

 **Capítulo 22: Un show electrizante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Científica loca]-**

La primera vez que estuvo en el Hotland de este mundo tan extraño, no se fijo en su alrededor pues Undyne era mayormente el objeto de su atención en aquel entonces, pero ahora que retornaba para seguir se daba cuenta de la poca diferencia que había entre las tierras ardientes de su mundo y el de este, casi nula, exceptuando que había aún más rojo que naranja en el ambiente, ¿sería por la mayor temperatura en todo lugar? Dreemurr no sabía, ni le importaba tampoco.

El laboratorio de Alphys estaba frente a ella como era de esperarse, pero en lugar de ser de un color blanco como se suponía, era de un color gris: estaba algo vandalizado, probablemente por los adolescentes que vivían por aquí: grafitis e insultos tanto al rey como a su científica apodada "perra faldera" o cosas así eran pan de todo el maldito lugar, pero ¿qué podía esperarse de un mundo tan retorcido como este?, sin nada más que hacer, entró al edificio.

Los colores predominantes eran rojo para el suelo y naranja para las paredes, todo estaba a oscuras justo como debía ser, aunque era predecible que una luz emergiese del techo, alumbrándola conformse se acercaba al centro, tenía curiosidad: ¿cómo serían las Alphys y Mettaton de este mundo?, ¿la científica real habría cometido los experimentos con las amalgamas?, ¿se arrepentiría ella de estos?, no era su incumbencia: de todas formas, Chara no planeaba hacer la ruta pacifista verdadera, por lo que tras salir de hotland y el core, encontrar a Frisk y pacificar a su padre, se iría de regreso a su hogar.

Su rostro estaba en el enorme y gigantesco monitor, pero en la pantalla estaba escrito con rotulador negro "perdedora pacifista", aquello la ofendió un poco, tendría que hablar seriamente con la nerd sobre los modales y el respeto, ¿acaso Asgore nunca se los enseñó?, bueno... era obvio que no, tenía que dejar de hacer tantos planes... honestamente, la de mejillas rosadas comenzaba a hastiarse de recorrer aquel mundo tan retorcido, pero tenía que ayudarlos.

Era su deuda con los monstruos tras haberse suicidado tantos años atrás.

Finalmente detuvo su avance frente a donde recordaba se hallaba la puerta de la cual debía emerger ella, las luces se encendieron poco después, y la monstruo emergió de allí con una apariencia bastante... curiosa: sus cristales ahora tenían una espiral en ellos -el cómo podía ver bien era un misterio para la humana-, su bata en lugar de estar cerrada estaba abierta, mostrando un pequeño escote junto a un suéter color rojo, finalizado por una falda negra y botas cafés, la cerecita sobre el pastel era que la prenda blancuzca parecía estar rasgada al final.

Alphys: ah... no esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto por aquí -el tono de voz que usó revelaba sorpresa, un poco de incredulidad y obviamente malicia, la misma emoción era reflejada en la sonrisa ahora visible en sus labios, realmente emanaba un aura algo perturbadora, ¿cómo sería ella en este mundo?- realmente creía que Undyne te habría matado... eres la primer humana con vida que veo.

Aquello sorprendió a Chara, ¿la primer humana viva que veía?, bueno... jamás supo ni se molestó en preguntarle a su Alphys si alguna vez se encontró con los humanos anteriores, pero era de esperarse que si, después de todo reconoció a Frisk al instante como perteneciente a aquella especie cuando entró a su laboratorio en su mundo, de igual forma... era de esperarse que esta versión de la científica nunca hubiese visto a uno respirando.

Alphys: déjame... presentarme; mi nombre es Alphys, soy la científica al mando del Rey Asgore -su actitud no era tan nerviosa y tímida como la original, se la notaba más fría y calculadora, al menos eso parecía con esa sonrisa tan... espeluznante que traía, en especial con aquella aura... como si estuviera estudiándola- la verdad te vi salir de las ruinas... jamás pude llegar a pensar que serías capaz de pasar a Undyne... ¡pero es una oportunidad de oro para mi! -pronto su actitud cambió a una de emoción e ilusión, pero eso no la tranquilizó en nada.

Chara: ¿Oportunidad de oro?... ¿de qué estás hablando exactamente? -la original planeo todo usando a Mettaton como "enemigo" para poder introducirse en el viaje de Frisk como un personaje importante, intentando justificar su vida... vaya tristeza le daba en aquel entonces, pero ahora mismo las intenciones de la científica no parecían nada santas comparadas con su contraparte bonachona.

La mirada que le devolvió fue realmente temible: no la estaba mirando como humana, sino como un conejillo de indias... como si fuera un experimento.

Alphys: ¿quieres llegar hasta Asgore?, ¡pues bien! te dejaré ir, no te preocupes: no me interpondré en tu camino... no mucho -completó mientras sacaba un control remoto de color grisáceo con un único botón rojo en el medio que, tras ser presionado, emitió un sonido electrizante acompañado con gritos dolorosos- ¡ven aquí, pedazo de chatarra parlante!

 **TAMP... TAMP... TAMP...**

Sonidos metálicos comenzaron a oírse desde el fondo del laboratorio verdadero, Mettaton se estaba acercando y la de rubíes ya tenía una vaga idea de como era la relación de ambos: al parecer la estrella del subsuelo era muy maltratada por la científica real en aquella realidad, no por nada le llamó "pedazo de chatarra" antes de obligarla a venir con un shock eléctrico.

 **CRASH**

Súbitamente, la pared explotó en pedazos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Ingenio]-**

 **CRASH**

Tras que la caja metálica atravesara el muro, Dreemurr pudo verla con claridad: contrario a el mundo original se la veía decaída, pero pronto aquella actitud se desvaneció al verla, no muchos segundos después un botón brilló en el panel facial, haciendo que la música del programa empezara a sonar junto a unas bolas de luz y un letrero, todo mientras Alphys le daba una mirada de fastidio mezclada con ira.

Mettaton: ¡OH DIABLOS CARIÑO, FINALMENTE ES MOMENTO DE MI ASCENSO A LA FAMA! -entonces no había teatrito armado por ambos... Chara inmediatamente supo que era una fracasada en lo que a fama se refería, así que estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para ganar algo de la susodicha, ¿sería conveniente ayudarla?... bueno, nunca fue buena actora... pero podía intentarlo- ¡todos démosle un gran aplauso a nuestra concursante!

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Los aplausos no tardaron en inundar la sala, emergiendo desde los altavoces y por supuesto, de las palmas chocando de la caja metálica, la fémina de carne y hueso empezó a hacer reverencias mientras agradecía aquel honor, siendo bañada por una lluvia de confetis de incontables colores, al menos algo si había de fiel a esto.

Chara: ¡gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias por este gran honor! -con una mano en su estómago y la otra alzada, determinación bajaba su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia mezclada con exageración y honestidad, el rosado en sus mejillas cambió a carmesí producto de la vergüenza, ¿cómo Frisk había podido lidiar con esto? oh claro... era un niño mentalmente, no conocía el pudor en aquel entonces, aunque luego lo hizo y se moría cuando alguien se lo recordaba.

La monociclista brincó en su única rueda pegando un giro de alegría al ver cómo parecía estar siguiéndole el juego, un brillo de felicidad y esperanza emergió en el alma de la monstruo espectral: aquella humana no era como Alphys o los demás que habitaban Hotland, era buena de corazón... podía aliarse con ella, podía ayudarla aún si su creadora no estaba de acuerdo con tal meta, aunque obviamente no se lo diría, solo retrasaría sus planes.

Mettaton: ¿Nunca has jugado antes preciosura? -cuatro segundos le tomó pensar en una respuesta, pero negó usando su cabeza, era mejor mantener algo de originalidad al show de tan carismática criatura, realmente esperaba que Nappstablook se disculpara con ella en el futuro- ¡ningún problema, es simple!, solo hay una regla: responde correctamente... -el silencio dramático, su parte favorita, la música se detuvo, así como el ambiente cambiaba a uno más serio, para gusto de Alphys y desagrado fingido de la humana- ¡o mueres!

Su alma salió de su pecho inmediatamente, haciéndole entrar en batalla de manera obligada, en su ruta original Frisk había sido un completo cabecita de aire, por lo que no fue capaz de notar que Alphys en el fondo se hallaba dándole las respuestas con las manos, de hecho ella tampoco consiguió darse cuenta... por lo que tuvieron que hacer todo ese ridículo concurso a ciegas.

Mettaton: ¡empecemos con una fácil! -la caja textual que Frisk solía utilizar emergió de corazón rojizo, apareciendo frente a ella, aparentemente Mettaton también había conseguido hackear la susodicha en este mundo sin ayuda de la dueña del laboratorio, quien desde el fondo miraba todo con una cara de desagrado e ira palpables- ¿cuál es el premio por responder correctamente?~ -preguntó melodiosa, mientras sacaba una pistola con un trueno dibujado: una pistola de rayos... Alphys no le dio pista alguna, por lo que estaba sola...

Por más que se esforzó, fue incapaz de acordarse de las respuestas, quizás ni siquiera fuesen las mismas, por lo que... debió hacerlo a la antigua.

Chara: Eh... ¿piedad? -preguntó dubitativa, observando los diez de HP de su alma, no sería capaz de aguantar muchos disparos de su anfitriona en caso de que fallara, por lo que debía estar lista para lo peor, aunque el brazo moviéndose para apuntarle no fue la mejor de las señales- hija de-

 **ZAAAP ZAAAP ZAAAAP**

Electricidad emergió desde el arma, llegando directo a ella, justo como sucedió con Sans su cuerpo recibió toda la electricidad de golpe, aunque no fue tan poderosa como en aquel maldito botó, si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle cinco de Hp, dejándola con solo otros cinco restantes... si recibía otro golpe, iba a morir de nuevo.

Mettaton: ¡respuesta equivocada querida, la correcta era "más preguntas"! -contestó con una voz burlona, aquello la irritó, pero debía de controlarse, no dejarse ir por la ira, había que calmarse y pensar positivo, ¡además estaba ayudándola a ser famosa con su dolor! eso debía ser suficiente para motivarla- ¡intentémoslo de nuevo!, ¿cuál es el nombre completo del rey?

Pan comido.

Chara: Asgore Dreemurr -¿cómo no conocer a su propio padre?, sería una desgracia si fuese incapaz de recordar el nombre de aquél que la crió y acogió junto a Toriel, en especial porque... lo había envenenado por accidente, aquella tarde seguiría acechándola hasta el final de sus días.

Como regalo recibió otra ducha de confetis, que curiosamente sanaron dos puntos, dejándola con siete de diez, peor era nada... aunque eso no fue todo: Alphys observaba con molestia su victoria, mientras Mettaton la felicitaba aplaudiéndole de manera honesta y alegre.

Aunque eso no disminuiría en nada la dificultad.

Mettaton: ¡suficiente sobre el rey, hablemos de mi! -propuso ahora lanzando otra tanda de preguntas, Alphys desde el fondo sonrió nuevamente, recuperando el cinismo conforme movía su dedo índice por su cuello simulando decapitación... gesto típico de la capitana en su mundo- ¡¿de qué están hechos los robots?! tick tock tick tooock~

No había que ser muy lista para saber la respuesta: metal y magia, el subsuelo no tenía más materiales que aquellos para fabricarle un cuerpo robótico a la primera de Nappstablook, tal vez debía dejar de intentar recordar las respuestas exactas y solo ir por la lógica que conocía.

Chara: esa es fácil, ¡magia y metal! -contestó apuntándole con el dedo índice, retándole a dispararle, Mettaton quien tenía la pistola apuntada a ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa emitiendo un "¡ahhh!" con la mano libre pegada a su metálico tablero, dando a entender impacto, esto comenzaba a ser entretenido a su parecer.

Mettaton: ¿pregunta fácil dices?, ¡muy bien, aquí tienes una difícil! dos trenes parten de la estación-

Oh no... esa pregunta no... ahora si que lo de usar la lógica que conocía se fue directo al traste, Chara no se molestó en escucharla hablar, pues sabía que ni siquiera sería capaz de entender bien la pregunta en menos de treinta segundos, los cuales ya empezaron a disminuir frente a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el cañón del arma brillaba, preparándose para otro ataque.

Chara: eh... eh... ¿la respuesta correcta es C? -sabía que iba a fracasar, pero como si su ángel guardián estuviese de su lado, su EN había sido recargado por completo desde su batalla con la pelirroja, aún si fracasaba no recibiría aquel disparo como una idiota, rechazaba la muerte y el game over.

Mettaton: Lamento decirlo querida, pero eres un fracaso para las matemáticas: la respuesta correcta es la D, ¡TEN TU PREMIO! -y una vez estando completamente cargada, la monstruo disparó el arma que tenía entre las manos directo hacia su cara, pero antes de que el ataque pudiese estrellarse contra ella un muro de cuchillos mágicos emergió desde las palmas de la primer caída, bloqueando el ataque.

 **ZAAAP ZAAAP ZAAAP**

Cabe destacar que tanto la maquinaria como su creadora estaban incrédulas por aquella demostración, ¿los humanos aún conocían sobre la magia?, tal hazaña interesó aún más a Alphys; ¿qué cosas podría experimentar en ella, una usuaria de aquellos poderes?, ¿sería capaz de extraerlos con su alma?, incluso podría preguntar el cómo logró fragmentarla en una sola mitad en lugar de un corazón completo.

Mientras que la estrella del show solo veía en Chara una oportunidad aún más grande de brillar, quizás un enfrentamiento entre ambas era la mejor solución para aumentar sus raitings y fanáticos, pero era mejor posponerlo, ya se lo imaginaba: explosiones, robots, disparos, miles y miles de luces acompañadas de efectos especiales, ¡sería esplendido!

Mettaton: My my, ¡eso es contra las reglas, pero te daré puntos extra por aquella exquisita proeza, humana! -no mucho después comenzó a aplaudirle mientras desde el suelo emergía una plataforma circular con una jarra repleta de moscas, aquello le trajo recuerdos de Froggit e inmediatamente se le entibió el pecho al recordar al tierno monstruito- ¿cuáaaantas mosquitas hay en esta jarra?

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de la jovenzuela, para luego generar un cuchillo en su mano derecha, y lanzarlo directo a la prisión de vidrio, rompiéndola en pedazos para que todos sus prisioneros fueran libres, aquello irritaba más a Alphys: no solo tenía que lidiar con los patéticos concursos teatrales de Mettaton, sino que también ahora debía lidiar con la listilla de suéter verde a rayas amarillas.

Chara: no hay ni una -contestó alzando los hombros con una de las poses típicas que caracterizaban al amante del kétchup, incluso cerró su párpado izquierdo en referencia a él, ¡cómo le gustaba hacer trampas!, lo mejor es que Mettaton en efecto solo le dijo que debía responder correctamente, no que esos trucazos estaban prohibidos.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Mettaton: ¡my myyy~ toda una niña tramposa!, eres realmente astuta cariño, pero ahora sí que no la vas a contar -un televisor apareció mostrando la cara de Froggit, aquello le pareció irónico pues justamente había estado pensando en aquel, aunque su memoria finalmente comenzó a ayudarla otra vez: esta era una pregunta trampa- ¿qué monstruo es aquel?

Algo llamó su atención: en uno de los cuadrados de su tablero había dibujada una pequeña letra "C", ¿acaso era ella quien había estado ayudándola durante todo el concurso? no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo veía bien hacía bastante sentido: la idea de Mettaton era tener un programa exitoso, mientras que Alphys solo quería capturarla de una vez sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Chara: La respuesta correcta es "Mettaton" -contestó sin titubeos, aunque le dio un guiño a la caja de metal, provocando que esta pegase un brinco con otro giro conforme la imagen de Froggit se alejaba: mostrándola vistiendo una camiseta de la ranita escupidora de moscas, para desconcierto e irrite de la loca.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto?, ¿acaso aún estaba intentando salvar su chiste de programa?, era tan patética, si no empezaba a obedecerla iba a utilizar el electro-shock otra vez. Una lluvia de confetis volvió a bañar el cuerpo de la fémina, quien extendió los brazos para recibir su premio, eso solo la enfurecía aún más, por lo que empezó a hacer rechinar sus dientes.

Mettaton: espléndido, simplemente espectacular, pero ahora si de esta no vas a salvarte: ¿de quién está enamorada la... doctora... Alphys? -el tono alegre en ella se disipó al ver lo que sostenían las manos amarillentas: su control castigador, aquello la horrorizó, por lo que la atmósfera jubilosa y alegre se evaporó finalmente- ¡ALPHYS CARIÑO, ESPERA LO SIE-!

 **ZAAAAP ZAAAP ZAAAAAP**

Tres electrocuciones, tres chillidos de dolor por parte de la auspiciadora: todo el concurso se detuvo inmediatamente conforme la creadora torturaba a su creación inmisericordemente, provocando que soltase la hoja que contenía las siguientes preguntas y su conexión a la caja textual desapareciera, al igual que la música.

Alphys: termina esta tontería de una vez, maldita sea: ¡QUIERO QUE ME LA TRAIGAS! -ordenó estallando en cólera por fin, tras aguantar toda esta ridiculez por varios minutos no lo soportaría ni un momento más, esa mocosa era determinación: podía usar magia y era una humana viva, tenía que tenerla, debía tenerla antes que Asgore.

A regañadientes, la monstruo volteó a ver a Chara, quien aprovechando aquellos segundos valiosos de distracción por parte de ambas, salió corriendo a la salida del laboratorio, huyendo de una posible lucha contra la indestructible caja de metal, apoyada por las invenciones de su creadora... la humana había escapado.

Mettaton: es... una auténtica lástima... nuestra concursante ha escapado del set -intentando aprovechar sus breves segundos, se volteó hacia el robot que sostenía la cámara con la que había estado siendo grabado su programa hasta el momento, llevando una de sus manos a su frente con un tono triste, simulando pena- ¡PERO ESTE HA SIDO SOLO EL EPISODIO PILOTO!, PRÓXIMAMENTE MÁS DRAMA, AÚN MÁS MAGIA... Y UNA PERSECUCIÓN QUE QUIZÁS NOS LLEVE A UN ENFRENTAMIENTO ESPECTACULAR!, Hasta la próxima mis queridos~ -y la transmisión se cortó, para que no muchos segundos después, la estrella volviese a ser castigada con un trío de choque que lastimó tanto su alma como su cuerpo- ¡AY AY AYYYYY!

 **ZAAAAP ZAAAP ZAAAAP**

Al no poder sostenerse en su rueda, Mettaton cayó al suelo, mientras humo emergía de su cuerpo Alphys se le acercó con una mirada implacable e insensible ante su estado, subiendo la intensidad del voltaje al girar la perilla, los próximos choques iban a ser aún más dolorosos para ella.

Alphys: **escúchame bien, maldita basura inútil buena para nada** -tomó su posición: una de poder, podía controlarla, podía usarla, podía lastimarla... eso era algo que Mettaton no podía olvidar, no debía olvidar, iba a asegurarse de ello y de ponerla en su lugar- eres basura, siempre fuiste basura y siempre serás basura: así que has algo bueno por una vez en tu asquerosa vida: tráeme a esa humana con vida... no lo olvides, Happstablook... tú me perteneces -colocó su dedo contra el botón, dándole a entender que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera e iba a hacerlo si no hacía caso- ese cuerpo que tienes lo he hecho yo... así que eres mía, ¿me oíste?

La temerosa creación mágica y metálica no respondió, en su lugar se puso a soltar sollozos y gemidos robóticos pero reales, no fingidos, la poca felicidad que había estado sintiendo hasta hace unos minutos desapareció totalmente, siendo reemplazada por miedo, pesimismo e impotencia: no podía hacer nada para evitarlo... solo obedecer.

Mettaton: s-si Alphys... yo... lo siento, te traeré a la humana -contestó volviendo a ponerse de pie, aquella respuesta junto al tono triste y desesperanzado que traía llenó de alegría el alma blancuzca de la lagartija, lentamente comenzó a irse en dirección a donde su antigua concursante había huido, siendo seguida por el pequeño camarógrafo metalizado.

Pero algo cambió dentro de ella... esta era su oportunidad: algo nuevo había aparecido en el subsuelo, esa humana era su salvación, su tren hacia el estrellato, hacia la fama... no podía dejarla ir, ya muchas decisiones malas había tomado durante su vida; hacer aquel trato con quien ahora era su dueña, abandonar a su primo... esta era su única salvación, un regalo del cielo enviado por los humanos.

Y aún si le costaba algo de dolor... Mettaton llegaría a la fama, con ayuda de aquella humana de ojos rojos.

Era una promesa para si misma.

 **Fin.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Cocinando y escalando

**En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad.**

 **Temporada 2.**

 **Capítulo 23: Cocinando y Escalando.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: escalar, no explotar]-**

Los puzzles y trampas fueron bastante más peligrosos: en lugar de utilizar láseres naranjas y azules, la científica real había empleado láseres letales de verdad; había perdido una mano completa haciendo una acrobacia para intentar saltar aquella tontería, pero resultaba que justo cuando iba a pasar, la trampa se movió hacia arriba quitándole la derecha... por suerte suya, el punto de guardado también regeneraba extremidades.

El puzzle de las naves no fue muy diferente al original, salvo que esta vez Alphys no desactivó el rayo laser, sino que lo multiplicó por tres, provocando que tuviese que saltar con impulso en media carrera para poder evadir perder una extremidad más... no era nada bonito.

Ahora mismo estaba brincando en las plataformas saltarinas para ir al set de cocina de Mettaton, cosa que la tenía algo ilusionada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, había bastado con solo una mirada para ver la relación abusiva entre ambos monstruos, Happstablook realmente debía de sentirse terrible por haber aceptado aquel cuerpo a costa de su libertad... Chara dejó de pensar en ello al aterrizar en el escenario celeste, avanzó unos pasos notando como todo estaba cubierto en penumbras tal y como había esperado.

En su mundo, Alphys llamó para convencer a la aspirante a la fama para que cambiase el ingrediente en su menú, claro está decir que todo había sido un plan hecho por aquella amante del anime para participar en la aventura de Frisk, porque sin ella hubiesen podido pasar igualmente todas esas tierras calientes sin mucha dificultad... pero aquí la cosa era diferente: Alphys tenía un control total sobre la depresiva monstruo, y quería tomarla con vida para estudiarla.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Avanzó un poco más, solo para que las luces se prendieran completamente, revelando un escenario rojizo imitando una cocina, no muy diferente al que ella conocía.

Odiaba esta parte.

 _"OHHH SIII"_

La voz de euforia no se hizo esperar, la caja metálica emergió de la mesa por una plataforma en el suelo, y de la nada otro mini Mettaton salió cargando una cámara para grabar todo lo acontecido, quizás era el mismo de la última vez, imposible saber pues realmente tenía muchos de esos.

Mettaton: ¡BIENVENIDAS BELLEZAS AL SHOW DE COCINA PREMIER DEL UNDERGROUND! -un letrero negruzco con letras carmesíes apareció detrás de Chara, hecho con luces reflectoras para producir la imagen: "cocinando con una robot asesina", al menos eso si se mantenía- ¡Pre-calienten sus cacerolas, porque tenemos una receta muy especial para ustedes el día de hoy!... vamos a hacer... -silencio dramático, algo típico por parte de ella, notó inmediatamente que se veía mucho más alegre que cuando Alphys la electrocutó, ¿sería por ella? bueno... haría su mejor esfuerzo para complacerla- ¡Un pastel!, mi querida asistente de aquí reunirá los ingredientes ¡TODOS DENLE UN GRAAAAAN APLAUSOOOOO!

 **¡CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!**

Más confeti comenzó a caer desde arriba, y justo como en el llamado "episodio piloto", la princesa hizo una referencia con todo y sus brazos apuntando hacia atrás, como le gustaba la atención... osea, tenía que admitir que Mettaton y sus shows eran bastante entretenidos, del dúo era ella quien más los disfrutaba, y era su novio quien más dificultades tenía para seguirle la corriente a aquella celebridad en ascenso.

Mettaton: Necesitaremos Azúcar, leche y huevos, ¡ve a por ellos cariño mío! -pidió amablemente, Dreemurr volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con los tres ingredientes esperándola en una mesa, sin dificultad alguna cogio de uno a uno al trío, para luego dejarlos suavemente en la mesa- ¡Perfecto, gran trabajo preciosa!, tenemos todos los ingredientes necesarios para nuestro pastel: Leche, azúcar, huevos... OH DIOS, ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¡¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARLO?! -claramente quería jugar con ella, iba a capturarla para llevarla con Alphys, por supuesto que si... pero nunca dijo que no aprovecharía la oportunidad para ganar algo de fama- ¡se nos olvida el ingrediente más importante! -y como era de esperarse sacó una motosierra, al mismo tiempo que el teclado rojizo en su rostro se volvía negro- _**¡UNA HUMANA!**_

 **ZRUUMMMMM**

El motor del arma comenzó a sonar, emitiendo un estridente sonido al mismo tiempo que la afilada cadena metálica del instrumento giraba, esta vez si que estaba perdida: Alphys no vendría a su rescate, el modo caja de Mettaton era literalmente indestructible, ¿qué podía hacer?... ¡intentar cambiar el ingrediente ella misma!, tal vez... una apuesta.

Chara: ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! -alzando su mano, la puso en frente de la fémina robótica y ella, haciendo creer que era una barrera o algo así, curiosamente funcionó: detuvo su andar mirándola con auténtica curiosidad... al menos, eso era lo que creía ver a través de esa pantalla de nuevo rojiza- ¿no hay otro ingrediente que puedas usar que no sea mi alma? piénsalo bien... -le guiñó el ojo derecho, al mismo tiempo que su naturaleza manipuladora y convincente salía a flote- ¿no te gustaría que hagamos un trato?

Eso si que provocó un corto circuito dentro del cuerpo metálico, ¿un trato con la humana? aquello llamó su atención poderosamente... ¡significaba más drama, acción, tiempo en pantalla! podría servirle para subir sus ratings, claro que iba a hacerlo.

Mettaton: ¿un ingrediente que no seas tú?, ¿un trato?... bueno, hay un sustituto: una fresca lata de salsa con convenientemente sabor a humano~, ¿pero qué te hace pensar que te la daré? -no iba a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, Mettaton podía ser muchas cosas pero no era una tonta, no por nada se aprovechaba de las intenciones de su creadora para ganar público entre los sádicos de su mundo.

Claro que iba a aceptar, era predecible si conocías a Mettaton, y más aún con aquella personalidad de siempre aprovechar las oportunidades.

Chara: te propongo un trato; si yo llego hasta allá -pegó unos pasos atrás, apuntando con el dedo hacia un estante superior del set, donde se hallaba la lata susodicha, sorprendiendo a la estrella pues la encontró sin siquiera esforzarse- tú cambias la receta y en lugar de usarme a mí, usas la lata... ¿qué te parece? -un tono de voz algo "coqueto", mezclado con sensualidad para dar el toque convincente.

La cheft empezó a reflexionar sobre aquella oferta: no solo le permitiría mantener a la humana con vida un poco más, sino que también podría aumentar enormemente sus televidentes, incluso podría incluir algo de acción, ¡definitivamente tenía que aceptarlo!

Mettaton: ¡me parece espectacular, querida! -consintió mientras cambiaba de forma: ahora en lugar de su única rueda, tenía un propulsor que la hacía flotar unos metros del suelo, al mismo tiempo sacó un control remoto que al ser accionado, como era de esperarse hizo que el estante comenzase a elevarse a lo alto- ¡pero nuestro show tiene una duración estricta, así que si no lo logras en menos de un minuto, te usaré a ti!

 **FWOOOMP**

Con un estridente sonido se fue a las alturas, dejando salir un chorro de humo desde su propulsor: la adolescente de orbes rubíes se quedó viendo la torre que ahora tenía que escalar... ¿cómo lo haría ahora que Alphys no estaría aquí para ayudarla?... pensó detenidamente, necesitaba algo con qué escalar... ¡sus cuchillos!

De una forma creativa, la hijastra de los reyes invocó un par de cuchillos carmesíes en sus manos agarrándolos con fuerza brincó lo suficiente para clavarlos en las estanterías, empezando a usarlos como picos de alpinista para subir de manera rápida aunque difícil, pero su determinación era mucha.

 **CHACK CHACK CHACK CHACK**

Por cada tirón que daba, algo de la madera caía hacia el vacío haciéndose pedazos, desde arriba Mettaton observaba la astucia de su asistente con admiración, era realmente muy insistente en mantenerse con vida; ¿por qué estaría luchando?, ¿habría algo en la superficie que valiese tanto la pena?, ¡tonterías! mejor concentrarse en su show.

 **ZRUUM ZRUUM ZRUUUUUM~**

Creando copias mágicas de su motosierra, hizo encender sus motores para luego dejarlas caer en dirección a la castaña, quien alzó la vista observando los peligros acercándose a gran velocidad y precisión, Chara frunció el ceño... esto era mil veces más injusto que tirarle huevos, leche y azúcar.

 **CHACK CHACK CHACK CHACK**

Teniendo que usar otra alternativa, hizo que cuchillos fuesen materializados en la suela de sus zapatos para funcionar como zapatos para escalar, dándole ahora la oportunidad de correr por las mesas subiendo de forma más efectiva, aunque eso no quitaba las armas que estaban cerca suyo: por lo que llevó sus dos manos a su cara, analizando la trayectoria.

 **ZRUUUUUUUUMMMM CLANK**

La primera del trío se estrelló directo en la hoja carmesí, provocando un choque que produjo varias chispas al contacto de ambas hojas, Dreemurr agitó rápidamente su brazo mandado a volar directo al set el arma mecánica, al verse libre de peligro terminó reanudando su carrera contra el tiempo.

 **CHACKCHACKCHACKCHACKCHACK**

Se hallaba cada vez más cansada, pero aún así no disminuía su rapidez ni un poco pues determinación era su combustible; la siguiente sierra ahora se acercaba girando como si fuese una hélice, impidiéndole saber su sería capaz de bloquearla cuando llegase, pensando rápido la de suéter verde clavó el arma de su derecha en la estructura, girando para quedar en otra cara de la torre, reanudó su carrera al mismo tiempo que oía caer su antiguo obstáculo.

 **CHACKCHACKCHACKCHACK**

Desde arriba, la robot mágica observaba todo con ira y al mismo tiempo emoción, estaba llena de sorpresa debía admitirlo, no llevaban más de treinta segundos y esa mocosa ya estaba cerca de la meta, era realmente admirable lo que podía hacer un humano.

La última arrojadiza del trío también falló pues seguía la misma trayectoria de sus antecesoras, pero las cosas no iban bien tampoco: debido a toda la madera que arrancaba el pasar de la caída, hacía que lentamente la inestabilidad en la torre improvisada comenzase a aumentar, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento.

Claro que ella no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba más concentrada en llegar a la cima.

Mettaton: ¡SOLO TE QUEDAN VEINTE SEGUNDOS QUERIDA! -anunció mostrándole la cuenta regresiva que sostenía uno de sus fieles ayudantes metálicos, el ver eso determinó aún más a la fémina, quien ahora si que sudaba nerviosamente: fallar en esta prueba sería una captura segura gracias a que laforma caja era impenetrable, escapar era improbable por lo que también estaba descartado- ¡DEBERIAS APRESURARTEEEE~!

La maltratada chica aplicó más presión en Chara de la que ya tenía por culpa de varios otros factores, pero en lugar de desmotivarla tuvo un efecto contrario al deseado por ella; la determinó muchísimo más... es decir, Frisk habría hecho lo mismo por ella si estuviera en su lugar, ¿no es así?

 **[El pensar en tu pareja, ¡te llena de determinación!]**

 **CHACKCHACKCHACKCHACK**

Pronto el sonido de madera y metal mágico siendo clavado inundó la habitación; Chara empezó a correr más rápido estando ahora con un destello en el fondo de sus pupilas, dejando completamente atónita a la dueña del programa, quien estando impactada emocionalmente por aquella muestra de valor, hizo surgir múltiples cajabots con bombas, que no tardaron en arrojárselas a la tenaz humana.

 **FUUIIM FUIIIM FUIIIM**

 **BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM**

Dreemurr enviaba sus cuchillos como si fuesen arrojadizas a las esferas negras, esto debilitaría aún más a la estructura por lo que tenía que apresurarse: la torre podía caerse por culpa de ella o los ayudantes de Mettaton, estaba más que segura que era cuestión de tiempo para el derrumbe inevitable, sea cual fuese la causa.

Temblores comenzaron a inundar la estructura, al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de explosiones ocurría cerca de su cúspide, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, ¿cuándo sería?, ¿llegaría Chara al final antes de que se acabase el tiempo?, ¡tanto drama, suspenso y acción en solo una escalada!, esto realmente era oro televisivo según Mettaton.

 **BOOOM BOOM BOOOM**

Tres bombas explotaron gracias a una enorme media luna de energía de su parte, casi faltaba poco para que el derrumbe sucediera; tenía que apresurarse, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba?, usando sus ojos pudo ver como solo diez segundos restaban en el contador, ¡maldición!

 **CRGGGG CRGGGGG**

Tal y como era de esperarse, los temblores empezaron, estando ya sin nada que perder, Chara empezó a dar zancadillas, clavando justo a tiempo sus zapatos de cuchillas para que la gravedad no la arrastrase hacia su perdición, en lugar ahora de atacar a las bombas solo las rechazaba con sus manos, ¡casi, faltan unos pocos centímetros!

Estando a solo centímetros de lograrlo, una bomba fue lanzada directo a ella, antes de que llegase a explotar al contacto con su cuerpo usó una medialuna para hacerla explotar... una nube de humo se hizo presente, ¿acaso había muerto? la respuesta de Mettaton llegó cuando de esta salió Chara con su brazo derecho rojo producido por la quemadura, la manga estaba perdida... pero antes de que se acabara el tiempo, en el último segundo: consiguió tener la lata entre sus dedos, apretándola con fuerza cual tesoro.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Mettaton: ¡que gran espectáculo querida, realmente llegué a pensar que habías muerto! -aplausos comenzaron a salir del choque de manos de la caja voladora, la hermanastra de Asriel no le siguió el juego a la caja voladora, pues su humor mezclado con adrenalina estaban en un estado demasiado volátil como para molestarse en ello, cosa que Mettaton notó- puedes seguir viviendo, no te preocupes... ¡pero eso solo si la caída no es lo que te mata!, adiosito~

 **ZAAAAAAP**

Como regalo de despedida, dejó salir desde uno de sus índices un rayo de electricidad directo a la base de la torre, provocando que esta finalmente se derrumbase, para sorpresa de la chica de carne y hueso... lentamente comenzó a caer, mientras una sonrisa "malvada" muy mal actuada salía de esa estúpida caja parlante.

En plena caída, al ya no tener más utilidad dejó ir aquél estúpido ingrediente, observando como el suelo de set estaba cada vez más cerca, maldita sea... ¿qué podía hacer, qué podía hacer?, tenía que pensar en algo efectivo y rápido antes de volverse una masa de carne estampada en una cocina falsa... teniendo como última opción una barrera de cuchillos, giró para ver de cara al suelo: extendió el brazo y hizo uso de todo el EN que le quedaba, múltiples dagas carmesíes comenzaron a juntarse frente a su cuerpo, haciendo un grueso cascarón rojo.

Inevitablemente se estrelló contra el suelo.

 **BROOOOOM**

Un estridente sonido hizo eco en las silenciosas tierras de Hotland, producido por el cuerpo de su visitante quien obviamente al estrellarse, destruyó gran parte del lugar construido para cocinar, generando un pequeño crater acompañado de una nube de polvo: los muebles estaban abiertos, algunos salieron volando, la torre también cayó, destruyendo las columnas metálicas a su paso junto a luces y utilería.

Segundos después, desde el centro surgió la usuaria del rasgo rojo, con su brazo roto y sangre cayéndole de la cara... se veía totalmente magullada, pero era de esperarse si sobrevivió una caída de tal magnitud, por lo que con pasos lentos y bastante torpes, comenzó a arrastrarse como un cadáver hacia adelante, mordió un poco su boca; para luego escupir lo que había estado molestándola... uno de sus dientes, más precisamente un molar.

Esto era realmente difícil, e irónicamente era una situación bastante similar a la que tuvo luego de luchar contra Papyrus en Snowdin.

Tras casi una eternidad arrastrándose y dejando un hilillo de sangre por donde pasaba, consiguió llegar hasta el frente del Core... la enorme estructura se veía idéntica a la que conocía, solo que tenía un tono más brillante, parecía ser escarlata... con su única mano buena, tocó la estrella brillante.

 **[Una estructura voluminosa se alza en la distancia, estás llena de determinación]**

 **[Archivo guardado]**

No muchos segundos después, Chara pudo sentir sus heridas ser sanadas, sus huesos volver a regenerarse al igual que la zona rota de su suéter, abrió la boca notando como el molar que había escupido no mucho tiempo atrás volvió a estar donde debía, la sangre desapareció... todo volvió a la normalidad, exceptuando su EN.

El cual nuevamente, estaba debajo del 50%, eso le traería problemas... ejecutar hechizos a partir de ahora no sería tan fácil ni rentable, por lo que honestamente esperaba no tener que hacerlo en su batalla con Mettaton o los Guardias 01 y 02, sino... los problemas serían graves, debía guardar todo el poder posible para enfrentarse a Sans...

Sans... ese maldito esqueleto, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? era claro que esta versión era mucho más hostil hacia ella que el comediante de su mundo, estaban destinados a enfrentarse al técnicamente no estar "siguiendo las reglas", "matar o ser asesinado"...

Realmente este mundo estaba mal... pero ya estaba cerca de corregirlo, y lo más importante... estaba cada vez más cerca de encontrar a Frisk.

Eso la llenaba de determinación, por lo que sin titubear reanudó su viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Luchar]-  
**

Mettaton volaba completamente repleta de júbilo ante lo que había visto hacía casi nada de tiempo, ¡fue simplemente magnífico!, esa humana si que era difícil de vencer, a este punto no tardaría en llegar al núcleo dentro de nada... pero pronto su mundo color rosado se fue directo al caño.

 **BIIIIP... BIIIIP**

Algo de vibración emergió desde uno de sus cajabots, más precisamente el que estaba encargado de llevarle su teléfono, sintió un escalofrío pues supo inmediatamente quién era la causante de aquella llamada... Alphys muy probablemente había estado viendo su programa momentos atrás, y quería respuestas, una explicación referente a no haber capturado de inmediato a la mocosa.

 **BRIP**

Mettaton: H-Hola Alphys -visiblemente asustada, tartamudeó un poco al iniciar la conversación con su creadora, quien se mantuvo callada varios segundos para indicarle disgusto y aplicarle presión emocional, cosa que consiguió en demasía.

 _"¿Por qué no has capturado a esa estúpida?"_

Silencio... la pregunta, dicha en un tono fuerte bastó para intimidarla, ¿qué decirle?, no podía ser honesta con ella como quisiese pues eso le traería más dolor del que probablemente ahora iba a recibir, estaba asustada... asustada de las consecuencias, asustada de ella quien sin importar desde qué punto de vista viese su relación, era su dueña.

 _"¡Tráeme a esa basura humana ahora mismo maldición!"_

 **ZAAAAAP ZAAAP ZAAAAP**

Mettaton: ¡AAAAHHH AAAAGHHH AAHHHAAAA! -gritó de dolor fuertemente al ser electrocutada, podía sentir sus circuitos internos quemarse o destruirse para causarle mayor dolor, lamentaba el haber hecho aquel trato con esa maldita... ahora tenía que pagar, sin tener nada de libertad o derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, este dolor era su castigo por haber confiado en quién no debía.

Su tormento no terminaría allí, pues Alphys había instalado un mecanismo de reconstrucción en su cuerpo, desgraciadamente... sus partes mecánicas se reconstruirían solas con el paso del tiempo.

Tras varios minutos terribles, la tortura por fin tuvo su final; Mettaton ahora estaba liberando humo al mismo tiempo que sentía la mitad de sus mecanismos internos no ser ahora nada más que puré o metal derretido hasta que su proceso de reparación interna acabara, dolía como los mil demonios... ¿era esto lo que los humanos conocían como "esclavitud"?

 _"Lo repetiré una última vez: tráeme a esa niña, maldita sea... sino, aumentaré la intensidad de los electrochoques a tres"_

Mettaton: si Alphys... lo siento mucho... lo haré -respondió intentando sonar dolida, pero no lo estaba en realidad... desde que esa humana apareció, finalmente había empezado a comprender lo que era luchar por si misma, sus sueños, sus esperanzas... había sido una tonta al haber abandonado a Nappstablook por Alphys, la fama no lo era todo... por eso se quedó sola y se volvió la esclava de esa loca, pero finalmente con ayuda de esa chiquilla... podía superarse, sobreponerse al dolor.

Tenía que mantenerla con vida... y cuando llegase el momento de que ambas tuviesen su enfrentamiento, le diría y agradecería sobre todo lo que había estado aprendiendo desde su llegada, por ser quien estaba ayudándola a llegar la fama, por estar ayudándola a cumplir su sueño.

Le debía todo a esa humana... aún si ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 **Fin.**


End file.
